Pokemon: Unova Capers!
by MonfernoFreak
Summary: MAIN SAGA STORY: #1 I'm Nick & I plan on becoming Pokemon Champion of the Unova Region. My best friend is called Lilly; she's sweet, beautiful & kind. Her 13th birthday is just two days before mine so she'll be leaving sooner, meaning I can't travel with her. My journey will be the best. Team Plasma, love, strife, & legends rise while my journey unfolds. This is going to be tough…
1. Celebration

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters apart from Nick and Lilly and a few more... Actually, I own a whole lot of characters in this story, Pokemon should be thanking me for giving them so many new characters!_

* * *

**Me: This is the redo of Pokemon Plasma Strikes, but this time you get to feel like Nick!**

**Nick: You get to feel me?!**

**Me: No you idiot! *sigh* Well, let's jolly on with the show!**

* * *

Season 1 – Pokemon Unova Capers!

Episode 1 – Celebration!

"_Bo-ar!" my Emboar barked as a warning roar. Charizard, our opponent, could just hear him over the crowds cheering. I need to beat him, if I want to face the Elite Four, and hopefully the Champion. I could barely contain my excitement; the Final Round of the league was proving to be tough._

"_Hammer Arm!" I command. Emboar stampeded at Charizard, but nearly slipped. Its leg was in agony after the numerous attacks that'd been fired there. Emboar lifted his arm as he got into Charizard's face, his arm glowed a fierce red. Emboar slammed his arm down on Charizard head, almost crushing his skull as he fell flat to the floor. Charizard was immediately knocked unconscious. It grunted to show its power, we'd been training all night before and he liked his new move of Hammer Arm. Emboar punched his chest with one arm and gave a fierce look at the trainer of the Charizard, who nearly whimpered at Emboar's Scary Face._

"_Don't use attacks at people!" I scolded my Pokemon, ever since he evolved into his final form he's become sort of a bitch._

"_And that's it folks! Our winner of the Unova League this year is Nick!" Mr. Goodshow announced; he was the owner of all the leagues around the world. I waved out at the crowd, my Emboar did the same. I felt heat rush to my cheeks; hopefully no one saw I was blushing. I must have looked strong, and maybe in Lilly's eyes cute. I hoped she was watching this; I actually won the Unova League! I, myself could believe it!_

_Abruptly, my thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched bell noise. The crowd, the Pokemon and soon the whole stadium faded away. Everything turned white; I became restless, and started to get a headache then all of a sudden I awoke to sunlight._

"Crap! It was just another dream!" I groaned as I lifted myself out of bed and opened the curtains. I looked out to see many houses like mine surrounding me, the one right next door was Lilly's. Through my other window, you could see the beach, the waves crashing on the shore and making ripples. Every kid here spends all summer on the beach, but usually it's bombarded by travelers. I realize my 13th birthday is tomorrow! I just can't qait to get my first Pokemon! Unova has put the age up if you want a Pokemon license; they want kids to be more mature when they're on the road. This law came into effect a week before I turned ten, I was so bummed out! Undella Town was such a peaceful place; it's a shame I have to leave here today…

"Nick, I heard that language! You know the rules!" My mother, Diana called.

"Sorry mum! I won't do it again!" I assured her, but we both know I will.

"You say that every time!" Mum countered. I sure saw that coming! I look into my closet; I have my turquoise top, that's stylish in our town at the moment, and a black t-shirt left in my wardrobe. Which one should I save for my journey? Oh who cares, my mum will do the washing tonight so I can wear the same thing again if I really want too.

"The blue one," I mutter to myself as I take it out. I chuck my pajamas off and put on my top. I put some short grey jeans on as well; we all like the sun here so we're always in some shorts, t-shirt and jandals (Flip-flops).

I go into my bathroom and do all the necessary procedures. I brush my teeth, with my Tepig toothbrush, put on deodorant and wash my face. I see my father staring back at me in the mirror; I looked just like he did when he started his journey. I have a photo to prove it, but his tops weren't quite so bright. My father trained two types of Pokemon; fire-types and dragon-types. They are the two most powerful, as they kept him the reigning champion for years. I was about five when Alder came along and defeated him, then my mother and I never saw him again. I just know on my quest I will find him, but no one knows that that's my journey's purpose.

I started to comb back my rough brown hair, but it doesn't make a difference. It's just naturally messy; well that's what I tell my mother. Gel doesn't help either; I've tried on several occasions.

"Hurry up Nick! You're going to be late!" Mum screamed, she's got a hot temper so don't mess with her.

"Late for what?" I questioned. I shouldn't have asked that, she does tell me stuff but I don't listen. Here comes more yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'late for what?'!" she yelled, imitating me half way through her sentence. I should've just shut up. "In case you haven't realized you're turning thirteen tomorrow. Well, since you're leaving your whole family is having a celebration for you in Nuvema Town!" I forgot about Nuvema Town, it was my birth place but after my dad went missing my mum wanted a new location. Most of my relatives lived there, apart from my Aunt that lives in Sinnoh. She told me she was coming over to Unova just for my birthday; we had quite a close relationship even though she was in a different land.

"Oh that," I replied, and I hear my mum grunt from the kitchen. I run downstairs to see my mum pointing at her watch, but I caught the aroma up my nose of freshly cooked Pancakes.

"Mum, I love you!" I gobbled up my Pancakes in no time flat. Some of the Golden Syrup still lingered on my plate. My mum wasn't looking, so I quickly licked it up, but she turned around just when I was licking up the last blob. She looked disgusted!

"Nick Batlam, you stop that right this instant!" My mother scolded. I whimpered as I put my plate into the sink. She gave me 'that look', that meant "Put it in the dishwasher!" so I rinsed it then placed it in and set the almost full dishwasher on, fresh and clean for when my mum comes home.

"Oh god," My mum sighed as we started walking out the door.

"What?" I asked. I'm sick of her scolding me all day every day, I'll actually be happy to leave this hell hole!

"Just about to leave for you journey and you don't have your backpack," mum groaned.

"Oh yeah, I'll go grab it. But do you have the dirty washing?" I questioned her as I run up the stairs. I grab my black and sky blue backpack and chuck it around my shoulders as I bombard down the stairs I get a reply.

"Yes, I'm going to wash them when we get to the hotel we're staying in, so you can have lots of clean clothes when you start your journey."

"Thanks mum…" I mumbled, I always have to use my manners or she'll scold me. We walk out onto the street; we live in the suburb area of Undella Town. It's not as well-known as the clubs and hotels on the other side of our little city, but this is closer to the port for the community's convenience. I spot the hottest girl in our neighborhood.

"Hi Nick!" she called out.

"Hi Casey," I reply. Her soft blonde hair waved in the wind. Her blue dress showed off her curves in all the right places, and it was concealed nicely with a white ribbon. Normally the colours would be switched but she's a bit out there. We liked each other in Pokemon Trainer School; I let her win since it was the nice thing to do to someone you like. At one point Lilly got jealous and nearly ripped her head off and now we don't see each other much. It's complicated when you like two girls. Most of the girls liked me, but I was a bit fussy, that's how I got my nickname ladies' man. I didn't like any one else, even though most girls in Undella Town are smoking hot, just like the sun here.

"We'll all miss you," she said, her face turned a bit sad. She's never been able to talk to me for years, but yesterday when Lilly left we talked for hours.

"Hurry up Nick, no time for girls!" Mum told me and I just had to wave goodbye. Her birthday was exactly one month after mine so hopefully I might see her around Unova. We scuttled down to the sand, where the port lay. My mum and I boarded, with minutes to spare. I looked back on my town; where I had spent most of my childhood. The big skyscraper hotels, there's this massive one called 'Undella Bay Hotel/Resort'. It's flash, next time I come back here I'm staying in the resort instead of coming home to my mother.

Do you know the weird thing; my mum's nice to all my friends so they don't think she's half bad. Stupid mothers, that's just what they do. "Hey mum, if its 10am now, what time will it be when we get to Nuvema Town" I ask.

"Well if it takes 7 hours by ship than we should be there by 5pm. That means we'll have half an hour to drop our things off in the Hotel and then quickly rush to Uncle Barry and Aunt Rose's house, where your dinner is being held," she explained. Wait no snaps. No nasty comments. What happened to my mother?!

"Honey, I know we fight a lot but we only have today and tomorrow morning left together, why not make it special," my mum offers. I look deep into her eyes, oh hell I WILL miss her!

"Ok mum. Let's make it special…"

* * *

After 7 long hours of sitting in our cabin, we finally hear the ship's horn. It honked and I grabbed my bag and rushed out to the deck, where I smelt the salty sea air. I looked ahead to see Nuvema Town, I remember this exact sight when I left. It's changed a little though, there's an extra port, and there's a plane in it. I guess they've introduced a new way to arrive there.

"Doesn't it feel nice getting back to your roots Nick?" mum questioned, but I just give her back a smile. I actually don't miss Nuvema Town that much, apart from my relatives. We used to be a very close family. After we got off the ship, we called for a taxi.

"To 17 Ferry Dale Drive please," My mum requested.

"Ok Mrs. Batlam," he replied and started to drive. How did he know my mum?

"Wait, Dave?" My mum asks and he turns around, still driving, nods his head and glues his eyes back on the road. My heart skipped a beat there, Dave was known for his bad taxi driving. But, he was one of the only taxi drivers in town. It's because most people walk or have a car, so taxis aren't needed round our way. He pulls up in front of a house.

"Not Dairy Pail Road!" My mum scolds him. "FERRY DALE DRIVE!" He's also not the best at understanding what people want. A few minutes pass until we finally reach the hotel we're in. We get the key card and quickly rush up to our room and chuck all our stuff on the two beds. It's 5:14, and my Aunt and Uncle's house is on the other side of town so we have to hurry. We told Dave to wait outside, and luckily he understood that.

"Now, quickly to 24 Turangi Place!" mum yelled at him, and he put his foot down flat on the accelerator. We zoomed straight out of the drive up to the hotel and on to the road. My heart was beating faster, it already was from all that running but now it must be going flat naked. Within ten minutes we were there, normally it'd take nearly double that but with his crazy driving we got there early.

I was itching to get out of the car and as soon as he slammed on the brakes, and we'd stopped skidding, I jumped out and ran up to the front door. I rang the bell. I could smell a roasted chicken from inside, and I could hear whispers. A shadow of someone's feet appeared on the other side of the door, and by the size of them it was probably Uncle Barry.

"Come in if your good looking," he said to me as he opened the door. My face lit up as I saw him, I may be thirteen tomorrow but you're never too old for a hug. I reached in for one; I hadn't seen Uncle Barry since I was 10!

"Nick!" Aunty Rose exclaimed as she saw me at the door. "I'm so glad to see you! And your five minutes early. The Batlam family is never late!"

"Not as long as I've been alive," Uncle Barry added. My mum quickly rushed up the steps and hugged Auntie Rose and Uncle Barry.

"How you doing sis?" she asked. They started to walk inside, chatting and sharing stories. They will be talking the whole night! I follow Uncle Barry in and see the rest of my family sitting around a 12-seater dining table.

"God?! What do you normally do with this dining table?" I question them. They all chuckle a bit. I see my two cousins, Angela and Andrew sitting around the dining table. They're with my two grandpas', my grandmother, and their mum and dad. I see my Aunt Selma over there, sitting alone. She's the one from Sinnoh, and she got the first hug from me, well, second...

"How've you been Nick?" she asks. Aunt Selma's nice; she always takes an interest in me. Isn't there just one person in your family, apart from you mum, dad or siblings that you have a close relationship with and that adores you. For me it's Aunty Selma.

"I'm fine," I reply.

"You must be better than fine, your Pokemon journey starts tomorrow," she told me.

"Yeah, I suppose. To tell you the truth, I can't believe that the time to start my Pokemon journey is here! I keep having dreams lately of becoming a Pokemon Master," I explained. I've also kept having dreams about my father, but I won't tell her that.

"Well you stay safe on your journey, promise me that. But, have you decided which Pokemon you will pick?" she asks me.

"I promise you. Anyway, I have made a decision. I've longed to have a fire-type, and Tepig is one of my most favourite Pokemon. So, it's clear to me that Tepig will be my choice."

"Guys! The Chicken's ready!" Uncle Barry calls as he came out of the kitchen and put the massive chicken on the table. I see him bringing out some steak as well, so that people have a choice. Although, the steak was already sliced and I couldn't be bothered cutting so I just took that.

"Nick," Aunty Selma whispered. "I have a present for you, come to me just before you leave Barry and Rose's house. Ok?"

"Ok, I understand." I pondered what it could be throughout my whole meal. I had some vegetables, steak, gravy, potato and pasta. I could barely fit in anymore but when my Uncle called,

"Dessert is served!" space in my stomach just opened up! It was Chocolate Pudding, with some fresh cream on top. I gobbled it down like a pig, and my mum's eyes gleamed as she saw people staring at me. I knew I was going to get in shit once we left here! After everyone else had finished their dessert, it was present time! I get Uncle Barry and Aunty Rose's present first. I rip up the paper to find a blue jacket, with a grey strip across the middle. It was sort of a rain jacket, but was thermal on the inside.

"Thanks Uncle Barry and Aunty Rose!" I shouted as I tried on the new jacket. My body fell into a trance when I felt the softness inside, and my eyes gleamed, I really liked the present. I wish the colder parts of Unova were just around the corner because I wanted to wear this jacket all year long.

"We thought you might get chilly as you enter the colder regions of Unova," Aunt Rose explained. After I unwrapped everybody's presents, apart from Aunt Selma's because she said she 'forgot' it. But I remember her telling me she has something for me, wouldn't that be sort of like a present?

"Aren't you lucky Nick, getting all this stuff from your family," my mother said, and gives me that look like I should say thank you again.

"Thanks everyone," I say, I guess I was lucky. I got a jacket, some togs, some money, extra pokeballs and an X-Transceiver. I was quite happy about all the stuff I got. The adults talked for a while, so us teens had to play on our devices and watch some T.V.

* * *

"Nick, we better get going!" mum called at 9:00pm. "You can't be late for your journey day now can you?" We wave goodbye to my relatives, I probably won't see them for about another few years, but I was happy that I got the chance to before I started my journey. On my way out I bump into Aunt Selma.

"I thought I told you to come over to me when you were about to leave," she scolded me.

"Sorry, I forgot…" I mumbled. I guess I'll finally be able to find out what that present is. Maybe it's a but load of money! I could smell the notes already!

"Well, here's your gift," she says and reaches into her bag. She pulls out this sky blue and dark grey egg. The patterns on it are mysterious, but it does match my jacket.

"It's a Pokemon Egg. I want you to have this on your journey," My Aunt tells me. I feel like just snatching it out of here hands and putting it close to my heart.

"Thank you so much Auntie Selma! This was the best present that I could've got!" I scream and go in to hug her, but my mum quickly pulls me away.

"Let's go!" She yelled and practically dragged me out the door. Aunt Selma stealthy put the egg in my hand and kissed me goodbye. I looked back at all my family staring back at me, giving me that good-luck look. They were right, I needed it.

* * *

After we arrived back at the hotel, I had a shower and then immediately after resting my head on my puffing pillow, fell asleep. I wanted to be awake and lively for my first day of my Pokemon journey.

_The world is pitch black around me, but I see one lantern up ahead. Someone's holding it, but who? I slowly walked over to the mysterious figure, and as I go closer they got taller and taller. At first I thought it might be a child, but now that I'm only a few feet away I realize that it's a six-foot man._

_"Nick, I've been longing to see you," he says. I'm confused, who is this man? His face is still under a shadow by his cap, and I can't quite make out the face. All I see are two eyes. I ask what I've been thinking._

_"Who are you?"_

"_How can you not recognize my voice? This very voice put fear into challengers that faced me, but put warmness in you and your mother's heart," he said. I still didn't get it, but I was trying to connect the dots._

_"Nick! It's me!" He cried. I got more confused than ever, until I thought, could it be my father? No, not another one of these dreams! His face suddenly appears, it's just like him, yet older. It is my father!_

_"No! You need to stay out of my mind!" I screamed at the man. I have to break free of this dream, but how? A thought popped into my head, what if I pinch myself. I pinch really hard and awake to yet another day._

"Good morning world!" I scream and jump out of bed at about only 8:00. I'm 13, I really can't believe it! Today's the day I will start my journey, and the day I _will _catch my first Pokemon. Well, that's what I'm counting on anyway. I wake up my mum, but I was a bit surprised she didn't wake up by my yelling.

"Pack your things and go!" she yelled, just before resting her head on the pillow. That wasn't the best good bye, but it's the best I've gotten for a while. You know how I said that my mum doesn't show her mean side to other people, well that doesn't apply to family. She always acts up when she's around them, and she seemed like she was in such a rush to leave. Maybe they had a fight?

"Everything's already packed…" I mutter to myself as I look in my bag. The sky blue on it made my day lighten up. It's weird, bright colours make you feel happier, don't they. I chuck off my pajamas and put on a tight black top, showing a little bit of abs. I went to the gym to impress Casey and Lilly, but they didn't really notice. I put on a pair of sea blue short jeans, then my ankle socks and shoes. I quickly brushed my teeth and put on deodorant in the bathroom.

"Bye mum, I guess I'll see you in a few months," I start to walk out the door but feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"Nick, I'm sorry. That wasn't a goodbye; it was what you'd say if you wanted someone to stay with you, but you knew you had to let them go..."

"So you don't want me gone?" I asked, realizing that maybe my mother really does care for me.

"Yes, I would rather have you home safe with me. The truth is, that's what I told your father the day before his match against Alder…"

"What?!" I screamed in shock. I thought my father disappeared because of his loss, not because of my mother.

"I didn't think it would end this way, I mean, him not coming back. You know that he was the coward that abandoned you, not me. Sometimes parents fight, and it gets out of hand. But it doesn't mean never return to your home and your family," my mother explained.

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" I questioned her.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to be the bad parent in your eyes. I told you because I've been hearing you in your sleep; it's either about Pokemon or him. I heard you last night and finally convinced myself to tell you."

"Thanks for opening up to me mum, now I may be able to rest easier on my journey, I hope."

"I'll load my number into your X-Transceiver so if you have any questions while you're on the road just ask. I'll miss you pumpkin, but you better hurry along. I here there's another trainer starting today too so if you want Tepig you better be quick.

"Ok, love you mum," I said as I gave her a massive hug. I finally slipped away after a few seconds and ran out the door. My mum stared at me as I ran down the stairs to the lobby of the hotel. I know what we're both thinking 'We may have fought a lot, but deep down we will always love each other and I'll be damned if I can get it across.'

I run across the road and down onto the main avenue of Nuvema Town. It's called Broadway Avenue and Professor Juniper's lab is at the end of it. I run past several shops, but one man yells out my name.

"Nick! Is that really you?" he asks. I turn around to see Mr. Smith staring at me. "I haven't seen you since you were a child!"

"Hey Mr. Smith! You don't know how much the people in Undella Town need your ice-cream," I tell him. Surprisingly in Undella Town there aren't too many ice-cream shops around, and when I used to live in Nuvema Town, I used to go down nearly every day and buy an ice-cream. He's such a nice chap, it's a shame I'll never get to taste one of those ice-creams again. "I got to run Mr. Smith, but I guess I might see you around some time," I told him and started to jog again.

"Wait!" he cries. I turn around and see him waving an ice-cream cone in the air. "I'll treat you to one, on the house."

"Thanks Mr. Smith!" I said.

"Your usual?" He asked.

"Nothing else but Chocolate for me," I ordered as he handed me the cone. I take a lick, refreshing!

"I forgot how good _your _ice-cream tastes," I told him. "Bye, I've got to go get my first Pokemon now!"

"Good luck on your journey!" he shouted as I run along the street and along a bend. I could now see Professor Juniper's lab ahead, but as I ran ever closer the heat got to me and I started to sweat, I could practically feel the heat waves on my neck. I could feel it starting to burn but luckily I was getting really close now.

"Yes! I'm nearly there!" I exclaim as I sprint into the entrance and I head for the doors, they look automatic.

_SLAM!_

"I guess they aren't automatic…" I groaned as I fell flat on the floor, my face and neck throbbing. I see someone approaching the door from the inside; I guess they must have heard the slam.

"Who might you be?" she asks. She had brown hair; all swirled at the top and wore a green tight dress with a lab coat over it. She looked professional, yet she was so young. Most people that are established scientists or professors are older, for example Professor Oak or Professor Rowan. I look deeply into her eyes, and she stares back. I know I've seen her before, but where?

"I'm Nick Batlam and I'm here for my starter Pokemon!" I shouted, but she just looked at me. I got a bit nervous until she finally said,

"Sure, come in."

"So where's Professor Juniper?" I ask; curios to know where Fredrick Juniper is.

"You're looking at her," Professor Juniper replies. My mouth practically dropped as she told me that she's the Professor in charge here.

"I thought Fredrick Juniper ran this place," I say.

"No, no. That was several years ago. My father is Fredrick Juniper and after he retired he asked me to take over," Juniper explained.

"Oh, now I see." She walks me to a room filled with fancy gadgets with a massive table in the middle.

"Have you already made your choice?" she asked and pressed a button that made two pokeballs rise up from underneath it and sit quite loosely on top. I nod my head as I look in ore at the two pokeballs. "By the way, since a trainer came by two days ago we haven't got the chance to replace the Pokemon she took. She chose Snivy."

"Who cares? The only Pokemon for me is Tepig!" I screamed and snatched the pokeball from the table. Wait, a trainer two days ago? That must be Lilly! I hope I can catch up to her; I want to show her my strength! Especially if I have the advantage by type, fire trumps grass!

"Well, I suppose I better give you your pokeballs and Pokedex," Professor Juniper said as she grabbed some empty pokeballs and a Pokedex from a sparkling clean table. I see one more pair there, I guess another trainer is arriving today too. Now that I think about it, my mum did say another trainer was starting today.

"Thanks Professor," I told her as she hands me them.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you'll need a badge case, or if you prefer contests a ribbon case. You wouldn't believe how many times I've forgotten to give trainers them!" I chuckle as she gives me the option of the two cases.

"I'd like to challenge gyms," I said, and she willingly hands me the case.

"Not many trainers go for coordinating, because it's harder. At least with gym battles you can have a redo but with a contest if you lose you lose," she explains. I think they're equally hard, because there are more contests than there are Pokemon Gyms. She looks in my bag, and sees my Pokemon egg.

"Did your mother give you that egg?" she questioned. I shook my head and replied.

"My Aunt gave it to me. I really hope it's a Sinnoh Pokemon since she's from Sinnoh!"

"I wouldn't guarantee that, she could've bought the Pokemon egg here and then gave it to you as a present," Juniper reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess your right…" I muttered. I was hoping for something like a Chimchar, or maybe even a Starly. That was a real bummer.

"But then again, she could've got it in Sinnoh," she says. My spirit lifts as I heard those words reach my ears. A warm smile flooded across my face, when I realized even if it wasn't from Sinnoh, it's still a Pokemon and I'm sure I'd still love it and it would love me.

"Well then, I better get go-"

"I'm here for my Pokemon!" a boy yelled as he barges through the door. I heard his footsteps as he walked down the corridor, I wonder how he knows where to go? He appeared at the doorway just seconds later.

"Cheren?" the Professor asked in shock. Obviously she knows this kid, but the tone she used sounded like she hated the kid. He looked like he was smart, but a bit up himself. His red-rimmed glasses made his sapphire eyes bigger. His white top and grey pants just made him look a little more classy, but the blue over jacket made it more childish. On the white top was a red tie, opposite to his pitch black scruffy hair. It looked combed, but yet some still stuck up.

"What?! Only one Pokemon left? I guess I'll just have to make the most of it," he said and grabs the pokeball.

"What's with your attitude?!" I questioned him, and I can already tell I've just started a fight.

"My attitude?" he asked back. "Look in the mirror. You don't just yell that at someone you don't know, I could be a nice person."

"Yeah, but I know you're not!" I screamed. Suddenly, I have a flashback. I remember when I was 4 and playing in preschool with this girl called Kelly, there was this bully of the school. He kicked sand out of the sandpit in people's faces. He wore glasses - just like Cheren's but in kids size - and he looked like a nerd but yet somehow he was popular. We got into a fight, just like me and Cheren are now, and he kicked me really hard on the chin, so he won. I went crying home to my mum, and she said that that was the last straw. She announced we were moving the next day, and I never got to get back at that kid. I looked at Cheren, and he stared back. I think that he's thinking about the same thing I am. Wait, if he's thinking that then that means…

"You're the kid from preschool!" we both shouted simultaneously.

"You rotten brat!" I snarled. He was the meanest kid around and he was a rich bitch.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, whoever wins the battle wins this fight," he staked. They were pretty weird stakes; I mean whoever wins the battle wins the fight, which is kind of obvious. Maybe he's dumber than I thought!

"Boys, can you please not battle in here. There's a battlefield outside," she told us as we were just getting out our pokeballs. That might be a bit smarter to battle on an actual battlefield. We walked outside and this time we really did throw our pokeballs.

"Go!" we both exclaimed as our pokeballs soared into the sky.

"Pig!" Tepig grunted as it entered onto the battlefield. Tepig was perfect, I can't believe I'm seeing him for the first time, and this isn't a dream! His snout spat out a little bit of fire, signally its ready to battle.

"Osha!" a Pokemon screeched as it stood ready to fight on the battlefield. Some of the light from the pokeball still lingered and reflected on his scalchop. He looked sort of like a panda, maybe I should scan him. I pull the Pokedex from my pocket but before I can scan him Cheren gets his out and scans this panda.

"Oshawott, the sea otter Pokemon. Oshawott fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing," I overhear Cheren's Pokedex explain. I hear Cheren says 'moves' to the Pokedex and it immediately responds. "Oshawott's moves are Tackle, Water Gun and Razor Shell." I might as well scan Tepig anyway since my Pokedex is out, even though I know everything about it.

"Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon. Tepig loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead," my Pokedex told me. I knew all of that anyway, but it's fun to scan Pokemon! I already know Tepig's moves, even when it's a starter Pokemon. They're Tackle, Ember and Flame Charge.

"Use Water Gun Oshawott!" Cheren commanded and Oshawott immediately started to spray water out of its small mouth. The water was crystal clear, and saturated Tepig. Tepig shook off the water and stomped its foot on the ground signalling it's on.

"Flame Charge!" I screamed. Tepig grunts at me before he started to sprint at Oshawott. The fire wasn't starting, what's happening? Suddenly a fire engulfed Tepig just before reaching Oshawott, it looked like it was going to hit when suddenly Cheren called,

"Jump and then Water Gun from above!"

"Wott!" Oshawott shouted as it jumped high into the air, avoiding my fire pig's attack. It then sprayed at least a gallon of aqua blue water onto Tepig, saturating him completely. Tepig was in much pain, I could sense it. An idea popped into my head. A wise man said that 'the best defence is a good offense'.

"Tackle!" I yell, and my Tepig charged through the water and freed himself from that hell. Oshawott stopped the attack and landed on the ground, and Tepig immediately retaliated by slamming into him, now that was a Tackle!

"Razor Shell!" Cheren countered.

"Ember!" I commanded.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it showered Oshawott with ashes and little sparks of fire, but Oshawott kept on coming.

"Max power!" I shouted, and Tepig went full throttle, yet Oshawott still strived through. It grabbed its shell and made it glow turquoise, signally power was there. It got right in Tepig's face and then slashed, leaving a massive scar over Tepig's face. Tepig fell to the floor, unable to battle.

"Tepig is unable to battle, that means the winner of this match is Oshawott and Cheren," Professor Juniper announced. No, my Tepig lost. Actually, I lost. Tepig was under my command. That ultimately means…

"You're the worse trainer," Cheren told me. I ran over and picked up my Tepig, and we both stared and him and Oshawott.

"Not next time Cheren, not ever again…"

"I highly doubt that!" he smirks as he started to walk away. "Thanks Professor, after this battle I can tell me and Oshawott will be a perfect match." Oshawott started to walk after his trainer, but turns around and looks at Tepig. He sends a little squirt of water at Tepig, which hit Tepig's snout. Tepig had to shake it off, but got agitated. Not only did Cheren and I have a rivalry, but our Pokemon did too.

"Nick, I'm sure you'll win next time," Juniper tells me after Cheren was well out of sight. "I don't like that kid."

"Neither," I agreed.

"PIG!" Tepig grunted, obviously meaning that he doesn't like Cheren's Pokemon.

"I think we better get going now Professor, but thanks for everything. I've always wanted a Tepig, and now I realize I was foolish to obey the law and wait till I was thirteen. I should've got one a long time ago…" She laughed at my comment, but I wasn't kidding. It didn't matter, all that matters is that I have Tepig now.

"Tepig return!" I recalled my Tepig, he needed some rest.

"Bye Nick, hopefully we might meet again someday," she called out as I start to head for the exit of Nuvema Town, the same exit to Route 1. I wave back as I put Tepig's pokeball in my pocket. Before long I'm at the exit. I'm so close to embarking on my journey, I just don't want to take that step. I know, Tepig should be here for this moment, after all we are starting this journey together.

"Rock and roll Tepig!" I exclaim as I throw Tepig's pokeball. I quite liked saying that; I mean rock and roll. I'll have to use that more! Tepig pops out and falls into my arms.

"Tepig, this is it. Let's take the step together," I say as I put Tepig down. "1, 2, 3!" We took the step through the arch and onto the other side. Tepig smiled up at me, and I smiled back. This journey wasn't just about me; it was about the both of us…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Birds on the Run!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – ****What do you think of the new story? Of course you know that it's just a redo of Pokemon Plasma Strikes but of course Nick is no longer the guy from the games Pokemon Black and White, he's completely different! Well, apart from the face, cuz that's pretty similar. I'm making Nick more like me, but no I don't have chicks loving me but you get the idea. ****A major difference is that it's wrote in first person, which makes it much more detailed and the writing's a lot clearer. Plus, Nick lives in Undella Town and also this time there will be more about Nick's father. Last time I just mentioned it now and then and I'd do something with it at the end but this time it's a massive part of the story. Also, the chapters will be a lot bigger, but maybe not as big as this one. It was 6,500 words! FACK! And, this is now rated T because swearing will now be used since Nick's 13.**

**Anyway, please review and leave suggestions :D (Sorry for the big A/N)**

**PS: LOL to anyone who got the joke at the top, Miranda reference right there. Funny, funny Miranda…**


	2. Birds On the Run!

Episode 2 – Birds On the Run!

As Tepig and I walked further along Route 1.

"My legs _will_ collapse in a minute…" I groan to my Tepig as we both collapse to the floor. Tepig agrees, but we catch the scent of soup. Mmmmm!

"Pig!" Tepig lightened up as he smelt the same aroma I did. We hear some trainers commanding their Pokemon attacks. Maybe they are having food while training.

"Lunch is ready!" we hear a boy call. Well, at least it sounds like a boy.

"Want to go see who they are?" I ask Tepig. It was as tired as I was, we'd been walking for hours. 4 hours into our journey and we were already bored. We also might get some of the grub they're eating; I finished off all the human food within the first hour. Snacking while walking isn't good, it gives you a stitch and you run out fast!

"Tepig!" Tepig snorts back, signalizing a yes. It's dying for a break! We walk through lots of trees, but can't find where those voices are coming from.

"Why, why can't we find the people with the food?!" Suddenly my sense of smell is cut off because I hear a chirp coming from behind us. We glance back to see a massive Braviary speeding towards us. Braviary were fierce eagle Pokemon that were feared by nearly everyone.

"Brave!" Braviary screeches as it comes ever closer. I duck down just in time, right before it nearly bit my head off. Ouch, that colliding with my head would hurt.

"What's a Braviary doing in Route 1?" I question myself and Tepig. Tepig shrugs as Braviary comes back. I duck again, but this time I could feel the wind that came off Braviary. Maybe next time I won't be so lucky… Braviary fly's into the clouds. Did it just up and leave? That suits me. Tepig and I decide to head back to the road when suddenly we hear a bird swooping through the sky. It was Braviary, he has returned!

"Dove!" a Pidove chirps as it signals me to follow it. Braviary comes rocketing towards me, so I dash over to Pidove. I follow the pigeon Pokemon into a clearing, where a whole lot of Pidove were nesting.

"Thanks Pidove," I say as I look around at all the innocent Pokemon. "They're so cute!" Tepig looks up at me and gives me that 'I-thought-you-were-a-guy' look. I pull out my Pokedex and scan the bird Pokemon.

"Pidove, the tiny pigeon Pokemon. Pidove are very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one," the Pokedex explained.

"Pid!" Pidove chirped at me, and pointed its wing to a nest with no Pidove on it. Pidove flew over to it and sat down. So that was its nest. Pidove looked up at me as if I was meant to compliment it.

"That's a very nice nest you have there," I tell it, and I suddenly get back a happy face. I look in my bag, luckily I have some bird seed in there. I prepared for when I caught a bird Pokemon.

"Who wants lunch?" I ask as I throw the bird seed. All the Pidove rush over and started pecking at it. After their meal, I got to know them all. They were all really friendly Pokemon; they even offered to help me and Tepig train.

"Tepig, Flame Charge on Pidove!" I shout and Tepig started charging towards one of the Pidove's that offered to help, and Tepig was soon saturated in a red hot flame. It grew larger as it got faster and got closer to Pidove, and when the time came to slam into it, Tepig hit it good. Pidove started flying around frantically, its wing was set afire and the pigeon just panicked.

"Ok, onto the next one. Tackle this one Tepig!"

"Pig!" Tepig snorts as it stampeded over towards this Pidove. Tepig didn't give off fire or light in this attack, but you could still see the power in it. This Pidove, however, used an attack back.

"Pid!" Pidove screeched as it countered with a Gust, making it so that Tepig couldn't reach it and was blown back onto the nearby tree. Pidove then jetted off with a Quick Attack and headed straight for the tree.

"Wait for Pidove to reach you at the tree then jump and Ember it!" I exclaim, this was a good strategy. I'd seen trainers use it in the League. Pidove came ever closer and finally was just about to hit it when Tepig jumped up. Pidove's beak got stuck in the tree and it couldn't get the sharp mouth out. Tepig then pelted Pidove with some small fire sparks; it looked more powerful than it did in me and Cheren's battle. It's probably the training. Pidove was burnt to a crisp and fell on the floor, coughing up smoke.

"Tep!" Tepig screamed as it was proud of winning the battle. Suddenly all the Pidove cooed and looked west.

"Brave!"

"Pig?" Tepig questioned as it joined them. I sensed that Braviary was near us; most likely in that direction. That _was_ a war cry.

"What are we going to do?" I ask the Pidove. We can't run forever, and something needs to be done about it… I know! What if we all take it on and catch it! Suddenly, as if Tepig had read my thoughts, he told all the pigeon Pokemon my plan. How did he know that? Weird.

"DOVE!" All the Pidove screech as they take the sky. Tepig jumped on the back of the Pidove that we befriended. Braviary appeared from the clouds, the white fluffiness wisped around it. Braviary started glowing white; well it was more of a white wave around it. My mum's Mandibuzz had used that attack many times; it was a Sky Attack. It was knocking down Pidove after Pidove, and in a minute all Pidove had fallen onto the ground except my pigeon friend.

"Tepig, use Ember!" I command my Pokemon, who immediately reacts by spitting out ashes and sparks of fire out of its tiny snout. The pig grunted after it finished spraying it over Braviary, who was barely affected by the attack.

"Pi-dove!" Pidove chirped as it started to speed forward with a Quick Attack. Tepig was holding on for dear life as Pidove slammed into Braviary. It was sent hurdling to the ground, and a thud came when it made contact with dirt. It rose back up in a few seconds, and a second after that the flock of Pidove rose up too.

"Ok, Pidove, use Air Cutter!" I call out. Most of them just flapped their wings and stayed on the spot, not moving a muscle. But all of a sudden they all started to send 'X' shape attacks at Braviary. It was beautiful when combined; it was a swirling crisscross extravaganza. I guess the Pokedex was right; it does take a while to get the message to their heads. Braviary plummeted to the floor after the attack made contact, and was knocked out, unable to battle.

"Go pokeball!" I scream as a pokeball magically flew out of my hand. It hit Braviary's head and started to wobble. Once, twice, three times but them fail! Braviary rushed out of the pokeball. Maybe it was still able to battle.

"Tepig, this needs to be a one on one battle!" I tell my fire pig Pokemon. Tepig jumps down from the sky and lands feet first onto the ground. I could tell it got ground shock because it looked in pain. Or like it had just shit itself.

"Go, Tepig use Flame Charge!" I shriek once Tepig's face was back to normal.

"Pig!" Tepig barked as it started to run towards our Eagle opponent. Tepig jumped above Braviary, and then engulfed itself in a fiery fury before coming head first down on Braviary. It was head to head, and Braviary didn't have fire on its side so gave in and was thrown back.

"Ry-Brave!" Braviary roared as started zooming towards my Tepig at light speed. All I noticed different in the flash that it happened in was that its wings had turned metallic, and reflected the sun which could only mean one thing. It was using Steel Wing. Its wings smashed Tepig, making it fly back and into Nick's palms, unable to battle.

"How can we win now?" I question myself. I look back at all the Pidove. "I'm sorry…"

"Dove!" the Pidove we befriended chirped as it rocketed forward while using Quick Attack. White-silver light flooded out the back of him as he bombarded Braviary. Braviary was taken aback by the attack, and was so close to being defeated. Wait, maybe Pidove wants to battle with me. Let's try it.

"Ok Pidove, Air Cutter!" I command and Pidove retaliated by crossing its wings, and making the tips glow white-blue. Pidove sent a cross jetting towards Braviary, wind currents exiting off the side. The 'X' formation hit Braviary and engraved the symbol on it. Braviary was _officially _unable to battle. This was my chance; I can capture Braviary.

"Pokeball, rock and roll!" I screamed as I sent a pokeball rocketing close to the ground, before sealing Braviary inside. It wobbled four times this time and then made a 'Ding!' sound. I went and picked up the pokeball. I smelt it; I could smell Braviary's scent on it. The smell of birds was unique, and you can always tell when there's a bird enthusiast around because he reeks of bird poop. All the Pidove chirped softly, they were happy to have their territory back again. The world around me dimmed, and I looked over to see the sun setting on the nearby hill.

"I guess we'll have to camp out here for the night aye," I stated to the Pokemon, who all seemed happy. We went on a berry hunt late at night so that we all could have something to eat, and at 9:00pm were all returned to the nesting grounds with some berries. It worked out three berries for each Pokemon, and I got four, since I'm human. We didn't feed Braviary because I was afraid he'd just eat the lot. I soundly fell asleep within minutes of getting into my sleeping bag, and all the Pokemon followed soon after.

* * *

I woke up at about 8am, judging by the sun, and decide to put on some full length jeans today. I wasn't used to the nippy weather at the bottom of Unova; I'll tell you, it was a lot warmer in Undella Town.

"Well Tepig, it's time to head off to Accumula Town," I tell my partner and best friend. Tepig sumly agreed, and we both wished our farewell to the bird Pokemon. Only, they were wishing us farewell too. This place was just one of many breeding grounds they had and it was time to migrate north.

"We'll miss you," I tell the Pokemon.

"Pig!" Tepig agrees. We were both sad to see them go, but I wanted Braviasry to show he'd turned over a new leaf.

"Rock and roll Braviary!" I scream as his pokeball flew into the sky. All the Pidove were shocked by my decision, and started to fly for their lives.

"Brave!" Braviary screeched as it entered onto the breeding grounds. Braviary took one look at me and turned away, obviously this Pokemon didn't like me. Braviary took to the sky and started to fly north-east, a bit off course from where the Pidove headed thankfully. The Pidove we befriended took off from its flock however, and followed the Braviary…

* * *

After I'd been chasing Braviary for about 10 minutes my legs were once again sore, but I heard a wave crash nearby.

"Could it be? Water?" I question as I run forward, Tepig following on. I sprint through the gap in the trees, and nearly have a heart attack as I skid away from a cliff. I see Braviary perched on a tree branch.

"Get down from there!" I yell.

"Tepig!" Tepig grunts at the eagle like Pokemon. I realize, I haven't scanned Braviary with my Pokedex. Maybe it will give us info on why Braviary is acting this way.

"Braviary, the Valiant Pokemon. Braviary fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying," the Pokedex explained.

"Well, that didn't help," I sigh. Braviary glares at me one more time and roars at me. What did I do wrong? It suddenly then took to the sky and swooped over the water. It looked back at me one more time, before swooping over to where the Pidove flock where on the water. I could tell what was going to happen to those Pidove.

"What? Did my Pokemon just abandon me?" I ask myself. "Just like my father, my good for nothing father…" I look down at the pokeball and place it back in my pocket. Why can't I catch a break? Well, I'll always know that Braviary was my first capture. That's special, most people catch a Pidove, Lillipup, Patrat or Purrloin as theirs but not me, I caught the all mighty eagle Braviary. Suddenly I hear rustling in the bushes and out pops a Pidove. "Pidove?"

"Dove!" it chirps back.

"Wow, Pidove, you left your flock. Why?" I question.

"Pi-dove," Pidove replied and points to me.

"Me? Wait, do you want to come with me on my journey? I'd be glad if you would." Pidove responded with a big nod. I grab an empty pokeball from my pocket and tap Pidove on the head. It gets zapped inside and without struggle is successfully captured.

"Alright, I caught myself a Pidove!" I shout as I hold my pokeball high in the air. I guess I will get a Pokemon before I reach Accumula Town. We walk and within minutes we're on the outskirts of Accumula Town.

"Yes! This is my first pit stop to the rest of my journey!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Battle Club Brawl!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – How did you like the chapter. I know it was a lot shorter than Episode 1 and I know that I promised long episodes but what is there to really do in Route 1 anyway? All you that read PPS will know what the next episode's about, and that one is sure to be long. Braviary will make a return in another episode to don't you worry. Also, I am going to post Pokemon levels and moves for Nick's Pokemon at the bottom now, so here they are. And, just to let you know how strong Braviary is I will post his level.**

**Tepig – Lv. 7 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv. 8 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter**

**Braviary – Lv. 25 Sky Attack, Steel Wing, Roar, Aerial Ace**

**Just review and make suggestions! =] Until Next time - _MonfernoFreak_**


	3. The Battle Club Brawl!

**Me: Here's the third chapter; enjoy!**

**Nick: Three chapters already, are you mad?!**

**Me: No, I just don't have a life.**

**Nick: Oh, that's sad…**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Nick: Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you waste your time playing Pokemon, or writing about it!**

**Me: *sigh* I really can't believe he's this stupid. Anyway, let's jolly on with the show!**

* * *

Episode 3 – The Battle Club Brawl

"That'll be $5 please," the hotdog man tells me and holds out his palm. Five dollars for a hotdog?! What has happened to our society? I hand the money over anyway and take the hotdog. We only came to the stand because our noses told us food was nearby and we were starving!

"Pig!" Tepig barks at me, obviously he wants some too.

"Ok, here you go Tepig," I say and give my Pokemon the food. The fire pig gobbles it up in seconds flat, he probably wants another. Not at $5 dollars he won't! We head along a street in Accumula Town, we're looking for the Pokemon Centre but I'm kind of lost. I look down at Tepig, but he reluctantly looks up at me.

"Where the hell is the Pokemon Centre?!" I scream, but attract attention. Everyone within a mile looks over my way. Tepig and I blush; I have a bit of a fear when hundreds of people are staring at you. Some people call it stage fright but I call it hundreds-of-beady-eyes-make-me-want-to-wet-my-pants syndrome. It's a horrible disease I caught when I was six…

"It's that way," A middle aged man tells me, I'm surprised anyone wants to help me after the way I acted.

"Thank you!" I exclaim before sprinting off in the direction he pointed. Tepig relentlessly chased after me, practically galloping, he followed. We reached the Pokemon Centre, the first one on our journey. It had a red rood with a massive 'P' on the top, and a much smaller pokeball sat next to it. Most of it was glass, with only a few metal beams on either side holding it up. It looked modern, unlike the one in Undella Town. Our Pokemon Centre was practically a surfboard shed since that Nurse Joy loved surf.

"We need to get you and Pidove healed. Then, we can leave this place and go on to Striaton City," I tell my Pokemon, who seems very happy about my decision. I gave my two pokeballs to Nurse Joy and waited about 10 minutes before she returned them to me.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I was wondering, is there any places around here that I could do some training with my Pokemon?" I ask, but she suddenly gave me a look like I was mad.

"haven't you heard of Battle Club's?" She questions me.

"No, there wasn't one in Undella Town so I wouldn't know about them," I explain.

"Well, Pokemon Battle Clubs are situated all around the Unova region. In most towns and cities they have them but, like you pointed out, some places don't have them. They're run by a man named Don George and it helps you train your Pokemon. Or, if you're in a city with a gym leader in them he can give you tips on how to defeat them," Nurse Joy told me.

"Sounds like a cool place, I'll check it out. See ya soon!" I ran out the doors and called out Tepig to my side.

"Pig, Tepig!" Tepig grunted as he came out of his pokeball.

"Slight change of plans buddy; we're going to the Battle Club," I tell him.

"Tep?" Tepig questions, but I just reassure him that it will be fine. In a matter of minutes, we're at the entrance. Tepig stood proud and strong, and was ready for anything they would throw at him. Just as we're about to walk closer, so the automatic doors will open, they slide open lightning fast and out pops a girl that slams into me.

"Oww!" I shout as I fall on my ass. I look over at Tepig, who was unaffected by the crash. Then, I look up at the girl to see she was none other than my lover.

"Nick! It's really you!" she screams and gave me a massive hug, so tight I couldn't breathe, and then helped me up. I pretend to get out my Pokedex and then recite,

"Lilly, the beautiful female. She loves to shop and show off her beauty and loves to get a nice tan on the beach. She usually dresses in brighter dresses that lighten up peoples moods and also loves to bowl people over."

"Shut up!" She tells me and punches my arm, not that hard though.

"So how've you been?" I ask her.

"Oh, you know, the same," Lilly explains. She glanced down and saw my Tepig. "He's so cute!"

"I know, the best starter choice," I say without thinking.

"Excuse me? Who's the best starter now?" She questions me and puts on a grumpy face. Well, I just got myself into shit. A solution just popped into my head.

"Well, why don't we find out with a battle?" I ask.

"How many Pokemon do you have? I have two," she states, obviously she's proud of her catch. I can tell by her smile and her stature.

"Same here, but my catch is a tough one!" I assure her, although she never believes a word I say.

"Don George!" she calls and a huge man, close to a giant, comes running out the doors and looks down at Lilly.

"Yes Lilly, what would you like?" he asks.

"Would it be ok if me and my friend have our battle in your Battle Club? This is sure to be a heated brawl!" she tells him.

"Sure! And I'm happy to referee," he offers, and we agree without hesitation. He starts to lead the way to a battlefield but he stops on the way. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name. We'll have to register you in the Battle Club system."

"Oh, well, I'm Nick Batlam from Undella Town!" I exclaim, proud of my heritage.

"Ok," he says and pushes a few buttons. "All registered! Oh, and, how many Pokemon are you going to use in your battle?"

"Two!" We both scream simultaneously, Lilly and I have always been in sync. This time, Don George really does lead us to where the battlefields are and we all take our positions.

"This will be a two on two battle with no substitutions! And begin!" Don George announced.

"Starters first," I say. "Rock and roll Tepig!" My pokeball skims the floor and immediately bounces back up, revealing Tepig rom the pokeball. That's my special throw I've been working on. I'd returned Tepig earlier just so I could do that.

"Snivy, the stage is set!" Lilly screamed as her pokeball twirled in the air. I guess we both had special throws and special sayings to reveal our Pokemon.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it stomped its leg on the battlefield. My Tepig was feisty, unlike most who were quite shy.

"Sni," Snivy murmured as it jumped down onto the dirt battlefield, it was different from its grassy homeland. I take out my Pokedex to check the grass-type Pokemon.

"Snivy, the garden snake Pokemon. Snivy photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop," the Pokedex explained.

"Snivy, start with Leaf Tornado!" Lilly commanded, she was starting off with a powerful grass type attack. This hurricane of leaves swirled ever closer to Tepig and I, and we were both unsettled. A lime green and forest green glow started to emit from the attack as well, if Tepig got hit by this it would deal major damage. I had to think fast, I can't dodge because it's too big. A wise man once said 'the best defense is a good offense', and that was my new motto. I'd used it in both my battles on my journey so it's great advice. It was time for a Flame Charge.

As if Tepig read my mind he started to charge at the Leaf Tornado, which was more like a cascade now, and drenched himself in a red hot flame. The flame spread around his body as he sprinted along the ground, right up to the point where he jumped up and clashed with it head on. It was a tie, but Tepig was still thrown back. Not as much damage was dealt but it was still enough to injure my poor fire pig.

"Use Ember fast!" I shout.

"Vine Whip Snivy!" Lilly yelled.

"Tep, Te-pig!" Tepig barked as little sparks of fore poured out of its snout, but within seconds it stopped because of Snivy's quick and speedy vines. They were a lush green colour and looked powerful from the way they were used. Vine Whip is a helpful move in a battle.

"Quickly, start to spin!" I tell my Pokemon, and he started to slowly turn his body which made the vines come with him. He started twirling faster and faster and eventually Snivy was lifted off the ground and was swinging after him. "You're going to have to let go eventually."

"Snivy, just hang on!" Lilly exclaims to her garden snake. Snivy was starting to screech in pain, it was terribly dizzy and its vines must feel like they're ripping apart. Snivy couldn't take it and it let go, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Now Tackle!" we both scream and both our starters come sprinting forward, so energized, no power can be seen on the outside but there's a lot inside. They collide, head first and both fall back and both can still battle.

"It's time to finish it with yet another Leaf Tornado!" Lilly cried, and could tell she was worried. She obviously didn't want to lose to me. Her Snivy mad a torpedo of leaves and other assorted powers on the tip of its nose, then threw it hurdling towards Tepig.

"Flame Char-"

"Oh no you don't! Hold Tepig in place with your Vine Whip!"

"Sni-vy!" Snivy screeched as it sent two vines out of the sides of its body rocketing at Tepig. They overtook the torpedo and they reached Tepig, holding him firmly. Snivy wasn't going to give in this time. Tepig was going to lose this match, I can already foresee it. The hurricane hit Tepig, and all I heard was a sharp whimper before Tepig collapsed.

"Tepig is unable to battle; therefore the winners of this round are Lilly and Snivy!" Don George declared and held a green flag over at Lilly. I returned Tepig into its pokeball; I thought it was best if it rested instead of stayed out.

"It's time to rock and roll Pidove!" I called as I did my special throw. This was Pidove's first battle; I just hope it can take the heat, or in this case, the forest powers.

"Dove!" Pidove chirped as it sailed through the air swiftly, some of the white light of the pokeball just vanishing.

"This will be an easy win Pidove. Why don't we start by blowing them away with Gust?" I ask my Pidove, who agrees and start to flap his wings hard, making wind stampede Snivy. Some blue wind currents started to flow through the Gust signaling more power was within it. Snivy was blown back into a nearby wall, barely able to battle. "Quick Attack!"

"Tackle!" Lilly cried.

"Vy!" Snivy screeched as it jumped down from the wall it was thudded into and started to sprint along the dirt battlefield. Pidove started to speed forward, a white-grey light dashing behind it. Pidove got close to the floor and before long collided into Snivy. It made a mini explosion and both Pokemon were hurdled back. Although, one Pokemon fell…

"Snivy is unable to battle; that means that Pidove and Nick are the winners of this round!" Don George announces and hold a green flag up that's pointing to me. Lilly was sad, and returned her Snivy.

"All that training for nothing…" she groaned. Lilly obviously had been training really hard with her Snivy, but two type-advantage Pokemon was just too much. "You will not defeat me Nick Batlam! Lillipup, the stage is set!"

"Pup, pup!" Lillipup barks as it enters onto the dirt battlefield, which was the perfect type of battlefield for a normal-type Lillipup. With a plain battlefield it means you can do anything with it, and a normal-type can use many different types of attacks. I reach for my Pokedex yet again, I love learning about Pokemon.

"Lillipup, the puppy Pokemon. Lillipup faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees," my Pokedex explained in its mechanical voice.

"Start off with your Shadow Ball!" Lilly commands, and immediately Lillipup starts to gather a dark power, well more of a force, which had purple, violet and black inside it. The colours twirled around inside the sphere, mixing and merging with each other. Lillipup fired the attack and it spun, increasing the power on the inside and out. The Shadow Ball made contact with Pidove, who flow away unharmed.

"What just happened?!" Lily questions, obviously she didn't study that well in Trainer School.

"Have you already forgotten that Ghost-type moves are ineffective against normal-types?" I ask her, and a look struck across her face. She cringed as I smirked at her remark. "Pidove, Gust attack!"

"Dove!" Pidove chirped as it flapped its wings back and forth at a steady pace, sending not only wind but blue wind currents along too. It blew back Lillipup this time, and I knew how to finish Lillipup off, it was going to be the same way that Snivy was knocked out.

"Use Quick Attack!" I tell my Pidove, who immediately surges forward and approaches Lillipup at rapid speed.

"Jump!" Lilly cries and her little dog does as it was told and does its little trick, by jumping and avoiding the speedy Quick Attack. "Now, jump on its back!" Lillipup once again obeyed and jumped onto my Pidove's back. What's she up to? "All according to plan…" My Pidove is going crazy, it doesn't like it one bit that Lillipup is on its back. "Thunderbolt!"

"Li-lli!" Lillipup screeched as it unleashed a massive amount of electricity, there must have been thousands of volts in that attack. I could see my Pidove in much pain, and it fell to the ground, and once the bolt had stopped, you could see that my pigeon Pokemon was fried like a chook.

"Bite on the double!" Lilly called and Lillipup listened to its master and went running up to Pidove and then grabbed its wing. "Now swing it around!" Lillipup started to twirl, just like Tepig did earlier, and then it let go Pidove so it would go flying into the wall. "How do you like a taste of your own medicine?"

"I don't, because I'm not going to get it. Pidove, use that speed for a Quick Attack!" I shout.

"Pid, Pidove!" Pidove chirped as it quickly sped away from the wall and used the speed to its advantage, under my command of course. Pidove's backside started glowing white-grey as it surged along. Pidove slammed into the helpless Lillipup, who was taken aback by the attack.

"Finish this! Use Air Cutter!" I command, and my little pigeon obeyed me, I could tell it to fly into a fire and it would still obey. Unlike most Pidove who forgot their orders, this one was loyal. Pidove crossed its wings and made them glow a luminous blue. Pidove sent a crisscross shape hurdling out of them, but this had the incense of white in it. The Air Cutter attack hit head on to Lillipup, who was so, so close to fainting.

"It's all or nothing, Take Down!" Lilly called.

"Pup, pup!" Lillipup barked before stampeding Pidove's way. It was drenched in an orange light, and was an upgraded version of Tackle. It had much more power, however it caused recoil. Lillipup jumped to try and hit Pidove, but ultimately failed and went crashing to the ground. Orange sparks started to surround it, the recoil was taking effect. But after the electric sparks stopped, Lillipup wouldn't get up. Lilly sprinted over to her puppy and I looked into his eyes. They had swirls, and which meant he had been knocked out.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, that means that Pidove and Nick are the winners!" Don George announced and held the green flag over my way yet again. I had a rough start, but I had one it, I had one my second battle ever!

"Alright, we did it Pidove!" I shrieked as I went and garbed Pidove out of the air and placed it close to my heart. "Thank you Pidove, thank you… Now return!" I hold up Pidove's pokeball and a red light zaps it back in.

"Hey Nick, would you like to grab something to eat?" Lilly asks me. How can I refuse anyway, I mean a meal with her, she's beautiful. Her beautiful soft brown hair that she usually leaves down, but on the odd occasion has it tied up. She usually wears a Mystic water pendant around her neck, it looks nice on her.

"But it's past lunch but much too early for dinner," I protest.

"Well then it will be Afternoon Tea," she replies, but I'm not satisfied.

"No, no. We should call it… Linner! Or Bunch if you prefer," I say.

"Fine, whatever," Lilly sighs, and thanks Don George before leading me to this nice Café.

"So how long have you been here?" I ask Lilly, who seems quite settled in Accumula Town.

"Oh, well, this must be my third day here," she tells me. I'm quite shocked, why would you want to stay three days here. I try my luck and ask her, but I just get an angry face back. "Well, I'm actually waiting around for the Pokemon Contest that's being held here the day after tomorrow."

"A Pokemon Contest?!" I question in shock. I was so sure that she wanted to do Gym Battles when we were back in Accumula Town. "What made you want to do coordinating?"

"Well, on the first day I got here I decided I was going to train, like you did Nick. Anyway, I noticed a few coordinators preparing for the contest being held here, and I watched them for a while. They were so graceful and elegant and I know that I could never do that. So when I went to go to sleep that night, I kept thinking about it. When I arose the next morning, I don't know why, but I wanted to do coordinating," Lilly explained to me.

"Cool story bro, tell it again," I say.

_SLAP!_

"Oww!" I groan as I rub my cheek. I sure saw that coming! "Wait," I continued. "Why were you rushing out the doors this morning then? I mean, if you were trying to be more elegant and graceful wouldn't it be better to get some tips from coordinators and watch them a bit more?"

"Oh, I was going to when I came back. I was going out to do some training, and hopefully catch another Pokemon on Route 1," she clarifies. I think I understand everything now, but Lilly didn't care because she already wanted to order a Caramel Slice and a Hot Chocolate.

"I'll have the same," I say to the waitress. I smile at Lilly, she smiles back. Maybe, I might be able to travel with her after all…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Roasted Snivy**_

* * *

**Hey guys – How'd you like the chapter. Personally, I thought it wasn't very good battling compared to other peoples but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it, I mean, without over doing it. Still, I liked how Lilly was in there. And DW I will make Nick have traveling companions by the time he leaves Accumula Town! And also next time Nick and Lilly head back to Route 1 to catch some Pokemon!**

**I'm listing Lilly and Nick's Pokemon today just to let you know how much Lilly trained her Snivy; so here you go!**

_**Nick:**_

**Tepig – Lv.8 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.9 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter**

_**Lilly:**_

**Snivy – Lv.11 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Lillipup – Lv.7 Take Down, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Bite**

**Take care, until next time - _MonfernoFreak_**


	4. Roasted Snivy

**Nick: What a weird title. Are you making me resort my Pokemon to cannibalism again.**

**Me: No, no… No?**

**Nick: And he calls me dumb!**

**Me: But it's true, ask anyone.**

**Nick: Ok, Lilly, am I dumb?**

**Lilly: Of course you aren't Nick! *says sarcastically***

**Me: Pwned! Anyway, let's crack on with the show!**

* * *

Episode 4 – Roasted Snivy

"Now, finish Tepig with Ember!" I command.

"Pig!" Tepig grunts as it pours hundreds of little fire sparks out of its snout, and blows them on to our opponent, whom is a Pansage. Pansage gets bombarded with the fire, and its poufy hair burn to a crisp, leaving Pansage unable to battle after enduring many hits.

"That means that Keegan's Pansage is unable to battle; therefore Tepig and Nick are our winners!" Don George announces as a sad Keegan returns his most prized Pokemon.

"You're a great battler Nick," he tells me and goes in for a shake.

"You too. You just got a bit unlucky there," I chuckle and firmly shake his hand. After our little Café break Lilly and I decided to heal our Pokemon at the Pokemon Centre and then come back and do some more training. I needed it; Tepig and I needed to be in tip top shape for my upcoming gym battle!

"Do you only have two Pokemon?" George asks me. I nod my head, wondering why he wanted to know such information. "Oh, well if you're looking to challenge the Striaton Gym you need three Pokemon. Apparently you need one to battle Chili, Cress and Cilan. They're the three brothers that run it."

"Really?!" I question his info. Wow, I better catch another Pokemon and start training immediately. I can't rely on my egg hatching, since it will be a newbie.

"Hey Nick, we could go back onto Route 1 today and try to catch a new Pokemon since my contest is still two days away," Lilly offers. But, Route 1 is the worst place to catch Pokemon. Apparently, it's the place where weak Pokemon live. It and Route 19 are tied for last.

"Well…" I mutter.

"Great! Let's get going right now!" Lilly screams and starts to drag me out the door.

"Wait!" Don George calls after us. Thank god he stopped Lilly. "It's 5:00pm, why don't you head out tomorrow morning?"

"Yes! That's a much better idea!" I exclaim, in my mind thanking Don George from saving me. I didn't want to go out at night; that would just stink! Lilly and I walked out of the Battle Club and started to head along Second Street, which was where the Pokemon Centre was located. But, in Accumula Town there was many apartments and different alleyways in between them. We heard two people whispering into a X-Transceiver on the woman's wrist.

"Lilly, look," I say as I point to them. Lilly stares at them in ore much like I did. I overheard their conversation…

"Get to the Dreamyard on the double. We have to beat Team Plasma there…" a man's voice said. One was a woman, who had bright pink hair that she pulled all to one side and tied it in a bow. The ponytail twirled down the left side of her, but her black uniform was the complete opposite colour. It had a big red R on her top. The man had dirty blonde hair and was kind of scruffy. It didn't have a particular style but seemed to sway to the right. He also wore the black uniform.

"Ok Dr. Zager. But what do these Team Plasma Grunts look like?" the woman asked. She had a snobby voice, which could put fear into a little girl's heart.

"It doesn't matter Amy! Trent, do you understand?" Dr. Zager, I was assuming that was Dr. Zager, questioned him. Amy must be the girls name and Trent must be the guy's name.

"Yes, I understand Dr. Zager," he tells him firmly. Ok, now I was sure that was Dr. Zager, although I didn't know what he looked like. I couldn't see such a small screen.

"Amy? Trent?" Lilly muttered to herself but obviously the two people heard and quickly glanced round to see that Lilly and I were staring at them.

"Who are you?!" Trent questioned.

"I'm Lilly from Undella Town, and that's Nick who's also from Undella-" Lilly started but was interrupted by an enraged Amy.

"I don't care! Go, Swadloon, take their Pokemon!" Amy called as she threw her pokeball.

"Loon!" screamed the Pokemon that popped out. I'd never seen one in my life so I was quite confused. I pulled out my Pokedex anyway to check it out.

"Swadloon, the leaf-wrapped Pokemon. Swadloon protects itself from the cold by wrapping up in leaves. It stays on the move, eating leaves in forests," the Pokedex explained.

"Whirlipede, by my side!" Trent yelled as his Pokemon joined the party.

"Pede!" Whirlipede roared as it rolled into battle. I'd also never seen that one but it looked similar to a Venipede.

"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon. Whirlipede is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent," the Pokedex yet again explained.

"Just some warning, our Pokemon are at very high levels," Amy told me. It was quite nice for her to announce that, so it gave me warning, but then again it sounded snobby. You know, 'Oh, my Pokemon is so strong!'. Now that's snobby!

"We don't care, do we Lilly? Rock and roll Tepig!" I shout as I do my special back hand throw, that makes the pokeball bounce on the ground and then release the Pokemon while flying back up into the sky.

"Snivy, the stage is set!" Lilly screamed as she threw her pokeball too, but hers merely twirled in the air. Nothing special, right.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it jumped into the dark alleyway battle.

"vy," Snivy murmured as it silently wisped into battle. I could see them staring at my backpack, and I look back to see that my egg was hanging out.

"So you have an egg aye?" Trent sneered. I gulped, this egg wasn't going to be stolen today!

"You're not getting your rotten hands on it!" I scream. Who are these people, they're sneaking around in alleyways and are eyeing up my egg. "Announce who you really are!"

"Ok then, the spotlight is on you Amy," Trent said and glanced over to Amy and started to recite something.

"Those voices…"

"Twerps are nearby…" Trent muttered.

"A white fire in me, blazes on throughout my life," Amy told us.

"And black lightning, strikes me close to my heart," Trent recited.

"We were brought together because," Amy started.

"Of our frozen grey souls," Trent finished.

"Now let the Dragon Trio come forward!" they both shouted.

"I'm the fierce blazing Amy!" Amy screamed.

"And the thundering Trent electrifies all!" Trent yelled.

"Now surrender, and bow before Team Rocket!" they both exclaimed.

"Team Rocket?" I ask in curiosity.

"Yes, we're an evil organisation that's mainly situated in Kanto and Johto," Amy explains. I still don't really get it, are they robbers or something? I ask to make sure but get an evil snare from the duo.

"How can you not know? We're Pokemon thieves and we look to overtake the world," Trent explains. What? Overtake the world. Well, they aren't stealing any Pokemon of mine!

"Tepig, Tackle Swadloon!" I command and my little fire pig started to charge at the Swadloon with force. Tepig glared at Swadloon as it got closer, it didn't seem to care that it was charging towards it.

"Snivy, use your Tackle on Whirlipede!" Lilly screamed and Snivy also lurched forward and started to sped towards Whirlipede, Snivy soon overtook Tepig because of how agile Snivy was. My Tepig wasn't the fastest Pokemon; we'd probably have to work on that. Suddenly, Whirlipede jumped behind Swadloon right before Amy called,

"Protect!"

"Swad!" Swadloon screeched as it put up a blue barrier that shielded it and Whirlipede. My Tepig and Lilly's Snivy both hit the barrier and rebounded back. They had no chance of weakening it, Swadloon was strong. I called for an Ember while Lilly called for a Leaf Tornado.

"Pig!" Tepig grunted as it added its little fire sparks to the swirling leave cascade. The Ember made it start to glow red and orange instead of lime green and forest green. The leaves were still in the same form but now with the two attacks combined they grew even stronger.

"Counter with Steam Roller!" Trent countered and Whirlipede started to roll ahead, making its little antennas glow a bright white. Whirlipede collided and there was an explosion between the two attacks. They were even! But how? They must be stronger than we thought!

"Use Energy Ball!" Amy cried.

"Use Venoshock!" Trent yelled.

"Pede!" Whirlipede roared as it spat out an awful purple-violet substance that drenched Snivy and Tepig. The toxic liquid was absorbed by the Pokemon and they immediately were poisoned, as well as being in much pain from the attack. Swadloon then suddenly fired two Energy Ball's to add to the pain. They hit and made an explosion of green and blue, like the colours that mixed inside of it before it hit. After a screech of pain from the two Unova starters, they were down for the count.

"Now we'll take your Pokemon," they both said in unison as they started to run over to us, wanting to take away our Pokemon. A shadow from above suddenly blocked the sunlight and we all stared up, to see a figure on top of a really tall building.

"What is that?" Lilly questioned. It was hard to see it because it was backed with sunlight, but it wasn't a human, that's for sure.

"Bla…!" the Pokemon roared, although it was kind of muffled so I didn't quite catch the whole thing. Suddenly it fired a massive fire stream, which poured down on Team Rocket and their Pokemon. From what I could make out, it was an Overheat.

"Ahhh!" both Team Rocket members shrieked as the fire kept coming, it must have been hot in that blaze. An explosion emitted from the attack and Team Rocket suddenly poofed into the sky, along worth their Pokemon. Although they started to fall back down but just in time they got their jetpacks out and started to hover.

"This isn't over!" Trent yelled as they flew away. Lilly and I looked up just in time to see the figure jumping away. What the hell was that thing that just saved us?

"What the hell was that?" Lilly questioned. It's as if she read my mind…

"I don't know," I reply. "We better get some rest before our big day tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Ok Nick, I guess when your right your right," she says. It's as if she looked into the dictionary of Batlam sayings, that's what everyone in my family says. Well, except for me and my father. After we headed back to the Pokemon Centre we asked Nurse Joy to look after our Pokemon for the night; she happily agreed.

* * *

"Morning Pokemon and people of the world!" I shouted out the window just as I had gotten up. Lilly was already in the shower, preparing for our training and catching session on Route 1. I heard the water stop and a muffled yell from the shower.

"Quit the yelling!" I heard, although that was what she just did. Girls are complicated people. After my shower, we both headed down to the café where we were greeted by a friendly Audino.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Lilly asked and pulled out her Pokedex.

"Audino, the hearing Pokemon. Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch," her Pokedex explained, although its mechanical voice was more feminine than Dexter's was. Oh, that's what I call my Pokedex. And if it knows when an egg could hatch maybe I should get it to check mine.

"Hey Audino, could you please check my egg?" I question it, and I get a happy nod back.

"Nick, Lilly, your Pokemon are ready," Nurse Joy told us as she came over with two trays.

"Nurse Joy, that's your Audino right," I say, and Joy nods back. "Well I just gave Audino my egg to check on it, do you mind keeping it safe while Lilly and I train for the day?"

"Oh sure Nick! Just be back by tonight," Nurse Joy instructed. I immediately grasp Lilly's wrist and start dragging her out the door.

"Nick! I didn't finish my bacon!" she shouts and squirms but it was too late; we were already out the door. After exiting Accumula Town, we immediately sent out our Pokemon.

"Pig!" Tepig grunted as all four Pokemon gathered. We walked deep into Route 1 scavenging for Pokemon.

After about an hour of searching for Pokemon, all we found was some Patrat which didn't catch my or Lilly's fancy. We stopped to give our legs a little break.

"This is boring!" Lilly groaned as she sat down on a tree stump.

"Only because we haven't found any Pokemon! If only one would pop out right now," I say, hoping that one would. Normally when you say something like it actually does happen, but in this case it didn't. Bummer…

"Hey, why didn't we go to Route 2? There's better Pokemon there," Lilly states. I knew that all along but I thought that she was the one that said to come here. She's a blonde, in the dumb way, not the hair colour way.

"Oh well, why don't we just go back now. It's only 11am so we could get back to Accumula Town by 11:30. Do you want to go?" I ask, but Lilly shakes her head persistently. There's just no pleasing her.

"I want to stay here, this is where I caught my first Pokemon and this is where I'll catch my second," she tells and starts to run deeper into the forest. Wait, she just said that she didn't want to stay in Route 1 but now she does? Lilly is one strange person. I try running after her but before long she was out of sight and out of mind. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find a Pokemon on my own.

"Idiot…" I mutter to myself. That comment regarded Lilly; she really was an idiot. Suddenly I hear rustling in the bush behind me and a green shadow rushes across the floor below me and swished into the next bush. Maybe this is my chance.

"Tepig, use Ember on that bush!" I command as I point to the bush. Tepig starts to fire little sparks out of its snout onto the bush, which was immediately set on fire.

"Snivy!" a Pokemon screeched as it jumped out of the bush. I look closer, to see that it's a Snivy. What a rare find! Snivy's angry, so it starting to build up thousands of leaves above its head, it was a cascade at first but it turned into a hurricane, I could tell that it was a Leaf Tornado. Snivy threw it with all its might, and the mixture of greens that glowed inside the attack really showed the power. It hit, and Tepig was thrown back.

"Tackle!" I shout, and my Tepig started to charge at Snivy. But, Snivy started to sprint forward, using Tackle as well. Both Pokemon's heads collided, the attacks were evenly matched.

"Flame Charge!" I yell.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it started to stampede towards Snivy, who had a worried frown on its face. Tepig engulfed in fire and the flames grew to a blaze as it roared along the grass. Tepig slammed into Snivy, who was sent flying back into a nearby tree, still on fire. The tree burst into flames and Snivy was caught in it, that's bad for a grass-type.

"Pidove, rock and roll!" I screamed as my pokeball hurdled through the air.

"Dove!" Pidove chirped as it entered, the white light swirling around its wings.

"Now blow out the fire with Gust!" I exclaim, and Pidove immediately starts blowing a ferocious wind that immediately put out the flames on both Snivy and the tree. Snivy was black, and had been burnt to a crisp. Here was my chance to catch it.

"Rock and roll pokeball!" I shouted as my pokeball rocketed through the air and tapped Snivy on the head. Snivy was zapped in by a red light and the pokeball rocked a few times, but stopped on the fourth. It clicked, so I rushed over to pick it up. I looked at the pokeball, I had really caught it.

"Alright, I just caught myself, a Snivy!" I yelled as I made a pose with the pokeball. I look down at my Tepig, who's staring back up at me with a big smile on his face. We decide to go back to Accumula Town, and wait for Lilly there.

* * *

"Now Snivy, finish it with Vine Whip!" I cry out and Snivy quickly shoots two vines at Watchog. It wraps around the Pokemon and Snivy starts to throw it back and forth. Before long, Watchog was unable to battle.

"That's it, Watchog's out!" Don George declares and holds a green flag over to me and Snivy. Tank, our opponent, and I returned our Pokemon and shook each other's hands.

"You're strong Nick, I think you're going to achieve your goal and become champion," he tells me, and I couldn't help but blush. That's two wins in a row, I'm on fire. I look at the clock, it's 3pm, time for afternoon tea.

I headed back to the Pokemon Centre and go up to the counter where an Audino is serving some biscuits.

"Thanks Audino," I say as I grab my biscuits.

"Audino!" Audino cheers happily. While munching on them I go over to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy, how's my egg?" I question.

"It's doing great, and it's really close to hat-" Nurse Joy was interrupted by someone just coming through the Pokemon Centre doors, screaming and yelling.

"Check out my new Pokemon!" Lilly screamed at me.

"What type is it?" I ask, eager to find out what her new Pokemon is.

"I choose you, Blitzle!" she calls as her pokeball soared through the air.

"Zle!" the pony neighed as it entered into the world. I scan it with Dexter.

"Blitzle, the electrified Pokemon. When thunderclouds cover the sky, Blitzle will appear. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity," Dexter explains to me.

"Why don' you check out my Pokemon? Rock and roll Snivy!" I shriek as I do my special backhand throw. The pokeball bounced on the ground and then released Snivy.

"Vy," Snivy murmured.

"Wow! That's a rare find," Lilly stated as she stared in awe at my Snivy.

"Now we both have one," I remark, and Lilly happily nods. We both smile happily at each other, and look into each other's eyes. Could this really be the start of something special?

"Nick, your egg, it's really close to hatching," Nurse Joy tells me. Obviously that's what she was trying to say before.

"Really?!" I scream in astonishment.

"Yes, any minute now a Pokemon will hatch out of it," she states. I quickly rush to where my egg's being held and look at it in awe. It flashed white once, but stopped. It flashed a second, third time until finally it kept on glowing. The white light was blinding, but I was ready for my new Pokemon…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Aura Power**_

**Hey guys – How do you like the chapter. I cut it off so you guys don't get to see what it hatches into until next time! Ha ha! Jks. Anyway, keep up with the reviews please, if you want me to keep writing. Bribery ;) Next episode is the contest and Nick's egg hatching. Ok, so here's Nick's team:**

**Tepig – Lv.10 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.9 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter**

**Snivy – Lv.10 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**


	5. Aura Power

**Nick: Happy Birthday!**

**Me: Thanks Nick, now this is what I call a birthday update. You'll be getting another one of these next year! Hopefully…**

**Nick: So you were born on the 21st of September aye?**

**Me: Yea, what bout it?**

**Nick: So am I! JK! But I know a guy with that birthday.**

**Me: Who?**

**Nick: You, you dumbass!**

**Me: *sigh* Well, let's crack on with the show!**

* * *

Episode 5 – Aura Power

"Yes, any minute now a Pokemon will hatch out of it," she states. I quickly rush to where my egg's being held and look at it in awe. It flashed white once, but stopped. It flashed a second, third time until finally it kept on glowing. The white light was blinding, but I was ready for my new Pokemon… The egg was starting to take a shape, it was no longer round; it had legs and arms and long ears. It was also quite skinny. The light stopped, and it revealed the Pokemon.

"Olu!" the new born cried as it entered into the world for the first time. I went over and gave my Pokemon a hug. Its storm cloud grey and blue markings were there, just like on the egg. I decided to scan it with Dexter.

"Riolu, the emanation Pokemon. Riolu has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves," Dexter explained. I was overjoyed with my new Riolu, it was just the coolest! I push a button which told me Riolu's moves. "Sky Uppercut, Quick Attack and Endure." Hey, Sky Uppercut must be one of its egg moves because it wouldn't know such a high powered move at birth.

"Oh Riolu is so cute!" Lilly screamed and took Riolu out of my hands and put him into hers.

"So it was a Sinnoh Pokemon after all," I mutter. I was hoping for one, and my wish was granted.

"I'll just do a check of Riolu, is that fine with you Nick?" Nurse Joy asks.

"It's ok. Right Riolu," I say to my new fighting-type.

"Ri-olu!" Riolu agreed. I could already tell we were going to be real good friends…

* * *

"Ok, I've done a background check and it seems to be ok. You may take Riolu now," Nurse Joy tells me, but before I could pick up Riolu it jumped into my arms.

_'I feel safe with you...' a voice says inside my head. This voice wasn't human though; it seemed, sort of like Riolu... But how could that be?_

It was small for a Riolu - but that was probably because it had just hatched - so it was easy to pick Riolu up. I tried putting him in his pokeball but he jumped away and refused.

"Some Pokemon don't like being in their pokeballs and it seems Riolu is one of them," Nurse Joy tells me.

"Ok then Riolu, if you really want to you can stay out," I say to my little Pokemon, who jumps around happily. "Nurse Joy, I just heard a voice in my head, and it sounded a bit like Riolu's, is that possible?"

"Yes, it is. Riolu have the power of aura, which means they can send messages to the minds that have the same aura as them," Nurse Joy explained.

"So Riolu and I have the same aura?" I ask.

"Most likely," she tells me, but before I could ask her anymore about it Lilly starts to scream.

"Nick, the registration for the contest has just begun! I need to go and register for my contest!" Lilly exclaims frantically. The only thing on her mind lately is that stupid contest! She pulled me out the door like I did to her earlier this morning and rushed me to the contest hall. We walked inside; it was so elegant and big. We saw a woman walking around with a red rose in her short brown hair. It reminded me of Marion, the contest host in Sinnoh. When I had been visiting Aunt Selma 1 year we watched a contest and this woman just looks quite similar to her.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I can sign up?" Lilly asks her.

"Oh, right over at that desk over there," she explains to her and points to a small desk in the corner of the room.

"Thank you!" Lilly thanks her before running over to the desk. I never was interested in contests before but now that I'm here, I want to try it!

"Here's your contest pass, and your number 3," I heard the receptionist say to Lilly as I walked over to the desk.

"May I register too?" I question her, and she nods politely before asking for my Pokedex. She scans it and hands it back with a card.

"Here's your contest pass, and your number 4," she tells me as grab my stuff out of her hand.

"Thank you," Lilly and I say in unison. We rush out of the contest hall to see that the sun was just setting. It was beautiful. But, I prefer the moon. You either love looking up at the moon when it's full and gorgeous or you just can't be fucked.

"We probably should head back to our room in the Pokemon Centre," I say to Lilly, who agrees. We'd need some rest for the event tomorrow…

_A pitch black abyss was around me, I couldn't tell one thing from the other. A purple flash filled the sky for a second but then was gone. Green lighting struck right next to me, but I had to emotions, no fear in this land. It was strange, nothing like Earth. _

"_So you've returned here again Nick," a voice says. As soon as I heard that voice I knew that this was a dream, that was my father's voice and many believe he is dead. But my mother just says he is 'missing'. She betrayed me, never telling me that she was the one that kicked out my father, I can see why we don't keep in touch with my family that much._

_"My boy, I am alive, why do you think I could be dead. Where is that Batlam spirit?" he asks me, like I'm a disgrace._

"_Like you can talk, you just left us. Wasn't it you that said 'Wish your goodbyes while you can, or you'll regret it forever more'. Isn't that what you said, coward?" I tell him. I normally am not angry at my father, I normally just want him home, but a part of me wants to scream and unleash my rage on him. I hear footsteps, but how can that be? There's no floor. But, a shadow emerges and he is walking, no floating. A purple flash fills the sky again and I see the man's face._

"_What?! You're not my father?!" I scream in astonishment. "But your voice…"_

"_It was all an illusion," the man tells me. He had blonde hair, and one blue streak. He looked like a scientists, highly developed as well. _

"_I wasn't necessarily talking about your father the whole time. I said I'm alive, because you were saying I'm dead. And when I said Batlam spirit, I meant your spirit not the whole family. Your spirit is great, and you have potential. It's my job to find that potential and make sure it never comes forth," he explains. I don't get it, what does he mean by all this? _

_"Then who are you really?" I ask._

"_Why should I tell you?" he counters. He's starting to get on my nerves… The sky suddenly is filled with dots, like stars, and there's a moon that's full and brighter than ever. I feel safer when the moon's here, I feel like I'm closer to Earth._

"_Oh no!" he screams as the sky colour turns more blue, now it was like the Earth's sky. _

"_Someone's trying to wake you up," he says to me. Suddenly, the world around me starts to fade, and the man does too._

_"No!" he shouts and starts running towards me, but he's too late, I disappeared out of that world before he could grab me. I heard a siren in this new white abyss and everything suddenly turned red and blue, flashing lights of a police car. All of a sudden my eyes shot open and I saw Lilly, Riolu, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny staring down at me. _

"You'll be alright Nick!" Jenny yells,

"What happened?" I ask.

"Your friend Lilly was trying to wake you up because you were yelling in your sleep but you refused to wake, so she got Nurse Joy and Joy couldn't wake you up either so she called 911 and we came as quick as we could," Officer Jenny explains.

"Really?" I question her.

"Really," she tells me. "You were a victim of Corless, he works for Team Plasma. He gets into people's minds using a substance called Dream Mist. We're on the chase for him but he does it in a secret location, where no one but Team Plasma knows."

"Corless, so that was his name…" I mutter under my breath.

"You must have potential, he usually only gets into minds of highly developed trainers, I mean, the ones that are really strong, not normally newbies," Jenny says. "He must sense that you will be one of the trainers that are working to stop Team Plasma."

"Um, no, because, well, I have no idea who Team Plasma are," I stutter.

"What?!" Officer Jenny shrieks. "Then why on Earth would he be after you?" I looked out the window and saw the full moon.

"I don't know. I don't know…" I say and lay back down on my bed and look out into the night sky.

* * *

I woke up for the second time in one day and all the police officers were gone, and so was Lilly but I heard the shower going so that was explainable. I had a shower last night so I don't need one this morning. I quickly put on my white t-shirt and short black jeans, with a grey over jacket. I like simple colours. For me, it's white, black, grey or any type of blue.

"I'm going down to have breakfast!" I yell out to Lilly as I run out the door and I get a muffled 'ok!' back. I grab some pancakes from Audino and then drench them n golden syrup before gobbling them up in 5 minutes flat. Lilly was only just coming down to the cafeteria when I was licking up the left over syrup on my plate. She stared at me like she didn't want to know me, but I embarrassed her by waving my arms and saying 'Lilly, come over here!' She was pretty grumpy with me after that, I was in shit.

"The contest starts at midday right?" she asks. I check the pamphlet I picked up on the way out of there.

"Yup," I reply and she just nods, staying calm. But, I guess she couldn't hold it in anymore because she burst out,

"We have to get ready! There's not much time!" She quickly dashed out the door and sent out her three Pokemon.

"Well Riolu, do you think you and I should train for the prelims?" I ask my Pokemon who's sitting obediently next to me.

"Olu!" Riolu agrees. We sprint outside as well and start to work on our routine, Riolu and I were going to pass, and that wasn't an option.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the Accumula Town Pokemon Contest!" a woman announced. Wait, she has a rose in her hair, short brown hair and is wearing a simple, yet elegant white dress. That's the woman we met from before! Who would've guessed that she was the host?

"It's time to introduce you to our judges!" Rosion screamed. "We have for the battling point of view, Don George! For the beauty side of things, we have contest champion Kelly Kenton! And, for the Pokemon's healthy and care side of things, we have Nurse Joy!"

"Hi," all the judges said to the crowd and waved. Everyone knows about Kelly Kenton in the Unova region. She has short, red hair that sort of sticks out at the sides but she's really hot. She usually assorts in sea blue or black, which goes well with her face and hair.

"Now for our first contestant, Robby!" Rosion said and looked over to the boy just coming on stage.

"Go, Herdier!" he shouted and sent is guard dog Pokemon in.

"Hey Lilly," I say to her. She looks really nervous so I thought I better try to calm her down. "It'll be ok, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Nothing to be afraid of?!" she questions astonished. "There's thousands of people, my routine isn't that great and this is my first time performing. Yes, when I've done it a few times I'll be fine, I hope, but on your first debut you're really scared!"

"I'm not," I tell her.

"Well that's because you are not going to do this all the time, yet I am, this is how everyone will judge me," Lilly counters. I sigh, there's just no helping Lilly once she's all worked up.

"Could contestant 3 and 4 please follow me?" I woman called out from the doorway. She looked like she was some sort of event manager or maybe she's just a lackey. We followed her anyway but Lilly had to immediately go on, while I had to wait backstage.

"Ok, Lillipup, the stage is set!" Lilly yelled confidently. She was a lot more confident than in the waiting room, I guess when you're on stage its different. I guess the thought is just nerve wracking, yet when this is something you want to do for the rest of your life you feel bold and beautiful. I feel exactly that way about Gym Battles.

"Pup, pup!" Lillipup barked as it entered onto the stage. Hearts floated around it; that was obviously the seal she used.

"Lillipup, start with a twirling Shadow Ball!" Lilly commanded and Lillipup started to spin, firing Shadow Ball's by the dozen into the air. It was like a vortex of purple and black energy, it reminded me of the abyss I was in with Corless. "Now Thunderbolt them!"

"Li-lli!" Lillipup roared as it shot a massive yellow-gold bolt into the air, which connected all the Shadow Ball's up. It was now a spiral, and the black and purple was getting into the electricity, which was now purple.

"Jump into it Lillipup!" Lilly shouted and her Pokemon obeyed and twirled up in the sky and went through it, which made the Pokemon shine. As Lillipup past it all the Shadow Ball's exploded and created fireworks, so when it landed its fur coat was sparkling. The crowd cheered as loud as they could and the judges wrote some notes. Lilly would pass for sure, even with a common old Lillipup.

"Now, for our next coordinator, Nick," Rosion announced but I wasn't a coordinator, but I didn't point that out, the judges might not take me seriously.

"Ok, Riolu, rock and roll!" I yelled and suddenly, Riolu jumped out from behind me, which the crowd wasn't expecting.

"Without a seal?" Rosion asked. "That's different."

"Ok, Riolu start spinning and use Sky Uppercut!" I screamed and Riolu immediately started to twirl at a high speed, Riolu and I had been working on its stamina and speed so it wouldn't fail this maneuverer. Then as it span Riolu's hand started to glow blue and it made a good illusion, like Riolu was a spinning top. "Quick Attack!"

"Olu!" Riolu shrieked as it continued to spin but jetted up into the sky, making it look like a blue spinning torpedo in the sky.

"Finish with Endure!" I commanded and Riolu immediately stopped spinning and all the blue faded, to reveal a fire blue coat that was covering Riolu. Endure was quite a beautiful attack, and great to show off your pokemon. As Riolu jumped down onto my arm, which I had held out for it, the crowd went wild. I think it was an even bigger cheer than Lilly's.

"Wow Nick! That was the best performance yet!" Kelly Kenton told me. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks, Kelly Kenton just complimented me! I walked off stage with Riolu, and went back into the waiting area.

"Nick you were great! You too Riolu," Lilly complimented us. I glanced over to the T.V to watch the next performance. This girl called Amelia and her Cinccino were good, but I'm not sure that that was enough to get her through.

"Welcoming our next coordinator, May!" Rosion announced as this girl, supposedly called May, ran on stage and said,

"Chikorita, take the stage!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita yawned as it emerged from the thousands of pink petals. What kind of Pokemon is that? It's definitely not a Unova Pokemon.

"Chikorita, the leaf Pokemon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe," Dexter explained.

"Now Chikorita, use Energy Ball!" May commanded, and her Chikorita immediately started gathering energy at her mouth, which was a mixture of both blue and green, much like the Energy Ball Swadloon used yesterday. Chikorita fired several of those into the sky and awaited its next command.

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita screeched as it sent two green vines rocketing towards the Energy Ball's, which exploded on contact. In rained a whole lot of different coloured sparkles and looked like shiny glittered as it fell onto Chikorita.

"Wrap this up with a Petal Dance!" May shouted and Chikorita started to swing the leaf on its head round and round, which created a mirage of pink petals. It completely covered Chikorita and a dozen or more floated around the rest of the stage, and when all the petals dropped to the floor, Chikorita was gone until May called,

"Reveal yourself!" Suddenly, Chikorita appeared out of some of the falling petals.

"How did they do that?" some of the crowd questioned, and murmurs could be heard all around the stage. Lilly and I were whispering about it too. Chikorita ran back to May's feet and then they both posed, signalling it was the end of their performance.

"What a dazzling, and mysterious, performance!" Rosion exclaimed. That was what we were all thinking. The rest of the performances weren't that great, but coordinators that caught my eye were Drew, Dolly, Kendra and Marcus. Drew and his Roserade were going to get first place in the preliminaries for sure!

"Do you think we'll make it?" I ask Lilly, who's standing nervously next to me. You could see her legs shaking and her teeth chattering so it wasn't the best question to ask her.

"I'm sure you'll both get through," a girl says to us and I turn to see May, the coordinator I'd seen earlier, staring at me.

"You think?" Lilly questions.

"I know you two will. I saw your performances and to be honest, they were probably better than mine. I heard that this was only your first time," May states.

"Yeah, it is," Lilly and I agree in synchronisation.

"Well you two are well on your way to the Grand Festival then," May tells us, and Lilly can't help but blushing.

"May, to tell you the truth, I actually prefer gym battles but I entered just because I wanted to experience a contest, and even though its quite fun it's still not for me," I explain to her.

"Well, you still have talent Nick," she compliments me and this time my cheeks had turn red.

"Now, revealing our Top 8 coordinators!" Rosion shouted after the about 5 minute intermission. 8 faces then popped on the screen. Drew was in first place as I predicted, while May was in fourth but that boy Marcus got third. I got fifth and Lilly got sixth. Dolly was in there, at last place eight but unfortunately Kendra didn't pass, yet, Amelia, the one I doubted, got through.

"We made it!" Lilly screamed and gave me a hug; it was so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Now our match ups!" Rosion announced as all the faces swirled around and around on the screen and finally stopped, with a pair next to them. "Our first battle will be Drew vs. Amelia. Next is Marcus vs. Tank. Third is Nick vs. Dolly. Last but not least it's May vs. Lilly! In case contestants don't know, in the Unova region, in any stage in a contest you may switch Pokemon. Say if you're in the first stage, and you used Tyranitar, you can you an Ambipom in the finals. That's a quality unique to the Unova region, so take advantage of it!" Lilly shot her head over towards May, who shot her head straight back. The new friend Lilly had just May was now her latest opponent…

"Calling Drew and Amelia to the stage!" the lackey called. Drew quickly ran out of the waiting room and into the corridor, and I could see May's eyes glimmer as she saw him. Obviously some romance was there.

"Good luck Drew…" I heard her murmur.

"And your time starts now!" Rosion yelled as both contestants entered onto the stage.

"Flygon, the stage is all yours!" Drew said as he sent his Flygon into battle. It was a dragon-type creature, I could tell by just looking at the way it manoeuvres around and the way it roars as it comes into battle. I decided to scan it with Dexter.

"Flygon, the mystic Pokemon. Flygon whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as 'The Desert Spirit'," Dexter explained.

"Sawsbuck, get in there and fight the good fight!" Amelia exclaimed as she threw her pokeball.

"Buck, buck!" Sawsbuck shrieked as it came in. It was summer so Sawsbuck had lush green leaves on its antlers. I saw Lilly grab out her Pokedex and scan it.

"Sawsbuck, the season Pokemon. The plants growing on Sawsbuck's horns change according to the season. The leaders of the herd possess magnificent horns," Lilly's Pokedex explained. It looked different to on Lilly's Pokedex; it was more golden and lighter furred than normal. It must be shiny! What a rare catch!

"Start with Hyper Beam!" both trainers shouted, and immediately their Pokemon started to gather a red laser like beam at their mouths, and immediately fired after charging for a few seconds. Both of the all mighty attacks collided in mid-air and a roaring explosion came from the Hyper Beam's, and each Pokemon was taken aback. What power, and at such an early stage in contests. This was one of the first contests this year.

"Why don't we follow up with a Flamethrower?" Drew asked his Pokemon.

"Gon!" Flygon shrieked as it sent a fiery blaze surging towards Sawsbuck. The fire just kept pouring out of Flygon's mouth; obviously it was not just high powered in attack, but in stamina too. It burnt Sawsbuck, who was crying in pain as the flame drenched it.

"Now finish it off with Dragon Rage!" Drew commanded and immediately Flygon opened its jaw wide, and started to gather blue energy from within. Suddenly, it fired the blue-black beam which immediately saturated Sawsbuck, much like the Flamethrower, and now the Dragon Rage was blazing on Sawsbuck. It soon fell to the ground, unable to battle.

_BZZZZ!_

The judges buzzers went and a red cross appeared on each of the judges judging table.

"And that's all she wrote for Sawsbuck. No one in this contest, except for May and Drew have gotten to the Top 4 of a Grand Festival. These two trainers will be tough to beat, so keep your eye on them!" Rosion warned us. "Now for our next battle, Marcus vs. Tank!"

"Good luck Marcus!" I hear a male voice yell at the top of his lungs. Obviously, that was a major supporter of his in the crowd. The camera did a close up on Marcus and we all saw him sweat.

"Thanks Maxie…" I hear him mutter.

"Hey Nick, you're up next," Lilly tells me, and I nod my head. I'm a bit more shaky in this round because battling is what I want to do for the rest of my life, even though Gym Leaders don't judge you on a contest performance, it's still important.

"Nick and Dolly, please report to the stage!" The lackey called as she entered the room.

"You'll win Nick, I just know you will," Lilly assures me. I look over to May, who's looking back at me. She gave me a warm smile and nodded. I quickly followed after Dolly, and entered the corridor. Soon we were at our waiting points, and we were both eager to go on. I heard Rosion announcing something.

"Marcus and Oshawott are our winners! I'm sorry about you and your Rhyhorn's loss Tank."

"Yes! We did it!" Marcus exclaimed as he entered the corridor where I was standing. He waved at me and I friendly waved back. So that Marcus dude did pull it off after all, I thought that Tank guy would win, well, going by his name.

"Our third battle is Nick vs. Dolly. Welcome them to the stage!" Rosion announced and she held up her hands as we were welcomed on. "Five minutes are on the clock, and start now!"

"Go Tepig, rock and roll!" I yelled as my pokeball was thrown directly onto the field, backhand, which bounced back up, revealing my Tepig.

"Pig!" it grunted as it dig its foot into the ground, it obviously wanted to brawl.

"Clefairy, get ready to fight!" Dolly screamed as she sent her Clefairy into battle. It was a pink star shaped Pokemon and it had a soft call. I decide to scan it with Dexter.

"Clefairy, the fairy Pokemon. On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. Bathing in moonlight makes them float," Dexter explained.

"Clefairy, Gravity and then immediately start your Fury Swipes!" Dolly commanded and immediately her Clefairy glowed a bright pink, making all the gravity on the field go away. Tepig started to lift off the floor, and it couldn't control where it was going. Clefairy sneered and sprinted forward. It jumped up to Tepig's eye level and started to swipe vigorously at my pig Pokemon. Tepig flew back to a wall, literally.

"Tepig, try firing an Ember!" I scream with hope, Gravity was a good move for a contest. Tepig tries to spit out sparks but they just helplessly float around the stadium. Shit, I was hoping that'd work!

"Use Metronome!"

"Clef!" Clefairy screeched as it waved its fingers from side to side, and suddenly started top glow a deep sea blue. Suddenly a roaring Thunderbolt came from the Pokemon and startled Tepig with a powerful jolt. Tepig was nice and crispy after being electrified. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Use Ember on the wall!" I shouted and Tepig floated around so it faced the wall and started pouring out thousands of fire sparks, which hit the nearby wall and pushed Tepig towards Clefairy. "Now, Flame Charge!"

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it engulfed itself in a burning blaze, and Tepig slammed into Clefairy with force. Clefairy then was set afire and was burned. A second later, Clefairy fell, unable to continue. Yet again, the judge's buzzers came up and Dolly was sent sulking off the stage.

"A note of warning coordinators, many of you need to work on defence. It's not all about attacks like most of you think, it's also about their attributes," Rosion warned us, as she'd seen many trainers with a low defence. I walked into the corridor to see May waiting there.

"Good luck May, but you might want to go easy on Lilly," I told her right before she entered onto the stage.

"I never go easy on my opponents…" she said and walked through the curtains and onto the stage. I heard the crowd roar as May sent out her Blaziken and Lilly send out her Snivy. Lilly, you better be ready…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Who Is the Winner?**_

* * *

**Hey Guys – What do you think of the chapter? Contest chapters are fun :) And hey, if none of you have read Anthony Rienzo's stories, you should check them out because I mentioned his story in this (Marcus and Maxie). Don't forget to read and review! (4 both of ours ;]) Next time, the conclusion of the contest, and we find out who is the winner. What did you think of Riolu's performance, because personally, I think it was a real good routine for a baby, huh? Ok, so here are Nick's Pokemon's levels and attacks:**

**Tepig – Lv. 11 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv. 9 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter**

**Snivy – Lv. 10 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Riolu – Lv. 3 Sky Uppercut, Quick Attack, Endure**

**Until next time guys - _MonfernoFreak_**


	6. Who Is the Winner?

**Me: Last day of Term 3 here in NZ. Bring on the holidays.**

**Nick: Well I get a holiday every day. So HAH SHAME!**

**Me: Shut up you bitch!**

**Nick: Excuse me?!**

**Me: Damn right you heard me. Let's freaking get on with the show already!**

* * *

Episode 6 – Who Is the Winner?

"So it's Blaziken on Snivy in this battle ladies and gents!" Rosion announced as the two Pokemon were released, and both Pokemon gave a threatening glare. I was already back at the waiting room by that time, so I got to see the start of the battle.

"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" Lilly commanded.

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as the tornado was given birth to right above its nostrils. Snivy threw it but it was deflected by Blaziken's Blaze Kick, on command from May of course.

"Use Fire Spin!" May shouted and Blaziken immediately sent a roaring flame, it is one of the hottest attacks, being a fire-type attack. The surge of fire was barely dodged by Snivy, but it still sweated since it was just above the flame. "Now, Sky Uppercut!"

"Zi-ken!" Blaziken roared as it came charging at Snivy, and at full force, a blue fist plummeted Snivy to the ground.

"Snivy! Get up, please, get up!" Lilly cried but Snivy stayed down. 1 of the judge's buzzers went, then a second but Kelly Kenton's didn't, I think she believed that Lilly's Snivy could pull threw. After many seconds of waiting, Kelly decided that it was over, but just as she was reaching down a massive shriek came from Snivy. It was like this;

"Snivy!" Snivy whooshed up off the ground, but you could see that it was barely able to stand.

"Yes, Snivy, you're ok! Why don't we win this battle with a Vine Whip?" Lilly asked her garden snake, and it retaliated by quickly sending to vines at Blaziken's feet, and they wrapped around them. Blaziken, May and I were all confused, and I'm sure a lot of the audience would be too. "Now pull!"

"Vy," Snivy murmured as it tugged on the vines, which made Blaziken topple to the ground. I looked at May, and I could see that she had an idea that would win her this battle.

"Blaze Kick!" she shouted and the fiery flames on Blaziken's feet lit a fire on Snivy's vines, and the fire eventually came back and burnt Snivy.

"How creative…" I heard Kelly Kenton mutter over her microphone. Snivy was soon burnt to a crisp; much like the Snivy that I caught was when Tepig burnt it. Snivy fell for good this time, and even Kelly Kenton knew to push her buzzer. Lilly sulked over to Snivy and picked her up, before leaving the stage with a deep frown. I gulped, because I'm up against May next. It was now time for the semifinals…

* * *

"And that's it; Drew had defeated Marcus with his Roserade. This man was just magnificent!" Rosion announced as I waited at the entrance to my podium yet again. Just like last time, Marcus came out, but this time with a sad face. It must be rough loosing, and trust me, it was hard comforting Lilly when she came back. "Calling May and Nick to the stage!" And with that said, May and I ran onto the stage, waving out to the crowd as we did so.

"I'm going to beat you with my Snivy, just the way Lilly lost to," I told May. "So in that case, Snivy, rock and roll!" I did my backhand throw and as Snivy was just taking shape you could hear a,

"Snivy!" coming from inside.

"Well, if we're doing a repeat, then Blaziken, on stage!" May screamed as she twirled and threw her pokeball high into the air.

"Blaze!" Blaziken shrieked as it jumped down onto the stage. I beat if you were waiting in the waiting room again it'd look like they were repeating what just happened, but this was far from a repeat. I _am_ winning this one.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" I called and Snivy jetted forward at Blaziken, who jumped up to avoid.

"Now use Blaze Kick!" May commanded and Blaziken came roaring down with fiery flames on its foot. Blaziken grinned as it got ever closer to Snivy, I panicked but an idea popped into my head.

"Use Vine Whip to jump away!" I shouted.

"Vy!" Snivy screeched as it jumped up, but to the side a little so it would avoid the flames. My Snivy had an idea while in the air, and it started to slap Blaziken silly. Blaziken was a bit dizzy after that so it was the perfect time to fire another Tackle.

"Tackle!" I exclaimed and immediately Snivy practically fell from the air and slammed into Blaziken. "Now use Leaf Tornado!"

"Sniv!" Snivy shrieked as it started to gather leaves, and power to its head that turned into a hurricane in no time.

"Do something like that with your Fire Spin!" May retaliated.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it pointed its head to the sky and started spitting flames into the air. Before long, there were two whirlpool-like attacks, and both fired at the same time, causing a massive collision in midair. However, Snivy's grass-type attacks could never beat a high powered fire-type attacks o Fire Spin came roaring through, the fire immediately engulfing Snivy.

"Vy!" Snivy screamed as the fire got bigger and completely saturated Snivy. Suddenly, Blaziken's leg gave in so now it was on its knee's. Maybe, if Snivy could just survive this attack then we could just defeat it. The fire was put out, but Snivy fell to the ground. A few seconds had gone by so the judges declared Snivy unable to battle.

"I just want to say Nick, you have talent. Don't waste it," Kelly Kenton told me. Another compliment, now it feels like my cheeks are on fire. She's just _sooo_ beautiful.

"So I guess we have our finalists, May and Drew. That was a total shock," Rosion said sarcastically. This time, I sulked and picked up my Snivy.

"You did great pal, return," I told it and returned my garden snake. I tried to stay strong like a man, but getting humiliated like that in front of all those people, well, it hurt. I was quite depressed, sad now. I see how Lilly felt.

"We'll take a 15 minute intermission so that our two finalists can recharge, see you all soon!" Rosion announced and people flooded out of the stadium in thousands, rushing to get snacks and drinks.

"Rough loss Nick and you were doing so well," Lilly tells me as I enter the waiting room. I see she's already changed back into her normal clothes; just a baggy, neon green top and some white jeans today. Plus two golden bangles around her right arm, and her brown, wavy hair down. Oh god, I'm falling in love with her all over again.

"I gotta go get changed," I say before quickly running out into the changing rooms. I slip on my clothes and exit right before hearing,

"Welcome back ladies and gents, to our final battle. Who will win this contest? Will it be May, or Drew?" Rosion asked the crowd, and a roar arose from them. "There's five minutes on the clock, so battle begin!"

"Alright, Munchlax, take the stage!" May called as she twirled and threw her pokeball into the air.

"Lax!" the big blob-like Pokemon screamed as it entered. I had to check that out on Dexter.

"Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. In Munchlax's desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur," Dexter explained.

"Mienfoo, join the battle!" Drew cried as he threw his pokeball, back hand, yet different to my throw.

"Foo!" Mienfoo shrieks as it entered onto the stage. That was a Unova Pokemon, I'd heard of it. But, there's no harm in scanning it.

"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. Mienfoo have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle moves become swifter and more precise," Dexter explained. Those two seem like quite cool Pokemon, I'd like to see them go head to head.

"Munchlax, start with Solarbeam!" May commanded and immediately Munchlax started gathering light that came through the glass roof. Munchlax had the beam ready within seconds, and fired it straight at Mienfoo; it had good accuracy because the yellow beam hit Mienfoo right in the stomach. Mienfoo flew back, but was able to stand up still.

"You don't get it May, I've trained this Mienfoo very hard," Drew explained to her, and I could see that May was now anxious. "Why don't we use Focus Blast?" Mienfoo started to gather energy in its palms, and within seconds a blue sphere had formed, and it was ready to fire. Mienfoo raised its hand and then jumped, before throwing it with quite a force. Munchlax flew back when it got hit; fighting-types had the advantage over normal-types.

'_She has no chance,' a voice said to me in my head, and I suspected that it was my Riolu's, who was in my hands at the moment. Maybe, our auras were the same. I tried to send a message back. It said,_

'_Don't give up hope yet. Drew may be good but it's not over till it's over.'_

'_Right,' Riolu agreed and nodded its head. It worked! It really worked!_

"Retaliate with your Metronome!" May countered.

"Munch-lax, Munch-lax, Munch-lax," Munchlax recited as it waved its fingers back and forth. This was a risky move to use in a contest, and this was the second time I'd seen this move today. People _love_ taking risks. "Lax!" Munchlax stopped waving its fingers, and suddenly Munchlax put its hand into a fist, and shot a shadow-like punch from it. I recognised it; that was a Shadow Punch. It hit Mienfoo spot on and it seemed like it dealt a lot of damage.

"Counter it with a Focus Punch!" Drew yelled.

"Mien-foo!" Mienfoo roared as it started to sprint forward, fist in the air, and at a rapid rate.

"Use your Focus Punch too!" May shouted and her Munchlax grasped its hand, and made a fist. There was no time to run since Mienfoo was so close so instead Munchlax twirled, to gain power, and struck Mienfoo's Focus Punch with its own when it came back around. Both Pokemon held their arm up, neither giving in until an explosion marked the end of the clash. Both Pokemon flew back and hit a wall, but both Pokemon got back up again.

"Where's the grace in this battle?" Kelly Kenton criticised. I guess both trainers were just calling power attack and trying to knock each other out and forgot all about grace and style.

"Ok then, Munchlax, use Solar Thunder!" May commanded.

"Solar Thunder?" Rosion asked.

"Well, Solar Thunder is a combination I created that mixes Solarbeam and Thunderbolt," May explained. After she finished her sentence Munchlax started to gather light once again from the glass roof.

"This time I'll use that charging time to my advantage. Mienfoo, use Dynamic Roar!" Drew screamed.

"Foo!" Mienfoo cried as it made its fist shine a fiery red. Mienfoo raised its fist to its mouth and started to use Roar, making the power of Dynamic Punch mix in with the Roar, making Roar not only freeze Munchlax but hurt it too.

"Now that combo was crafty," Don George said as Munchlax stayed mobilized. Suddenly, Munchlax opened its eyes wide and fired the Solarbeam.

"Lax!" Munchlax roared as it added the Thunderbolt, which electrified the forest beam. It looked gorgeous, the Solarbeam shone brighter than ever.

"Dodge it!" Drew shrieked as the beam roared towards Mienfoo, and it luckily dodged just in time, which meant both sides lost points.

"The last 15 seconds is here," Rosion announced. Both coordinators wanted to win this battle so bad, so both of them had to finish with a blow.

"Focus Punch one more time!" May and Drew shouted in unison. Both Pokemon put on their game faces and gripped their hands tight. It shone a bright blue, and before you knew it Munchlax and Mienfoo were sprinting forward, colliding as their hands met. Yet another explosion came, but this time both Pokemon held in there and stood strong. After the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were standing, neither falling. I looked at the clock. 3, 2- but suddenly Munchlax fell, and a large thud came from the heavy Pokemon.

"That's it, with only 2 seconds left on the clock, Drew and Mienfoo win it!" Rosion declared as the crowd roared with excitement. One of the first contests in Unova this year had just ended with a bang. Lilly and I met up with May when she arrived back in the waiting room. She was a little bit sad, but she still seemed proud that she got to the finals. I guess an experienced coordinator knows how to take a loss.

"Do you think that she's _really _sad?" Lilly questioned me.

"I think deep down she actually is," I reply and look at May as she returns from the changing room. May wears nothing like her normal dress; it was a blue trainer gear with white rimmed things on it. It was sort of like a short dress but she had grey short shorts underneath. Her blue bandanna with a white pokeball completed her look. I know, I like style, that's why I get called the Fashion Police. But, there is a Gym Leader in Unova that started a range of clothing called 'The Fashion Police'. She's the hot Elesa, blonde, beautiful and Kelly Kenton's sister. Looks run in the family.

"Hey guys, want to have dinner with us later?" May asked Lilly and I.

"Sure," we both say in synchronization. It's 3:00pm at the moment so that should give us about 3 hours to prepare. Wait, did she say us? Who's us? I ask,

"What do you mean by us?"

"Oh. I travel with my little brother called Max. He's a brainiac and can bore you sometimes. I'm just warning you," May warned us. Just then, a figure came through the door.

"I heard that!" he growls at May.

"That's him," May clarifies for us. "Hey, I've invited these guys to dinner, is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Max replies and gives us a friendly smile.

* * *

"Table for four please," May tells the doorman at the restaurant. It was now 6:15pm, and we had just entered a restaurant called Steaks' R' Us. Obviously they served steak and steak alone. After we sat down we got talking.

"So why did you two come to Unova anyway?" was Lilly's question after her previous, which was 'Where are you from?'. They told us about Hoenn, it was quite interesting.

"Well, I came for the contests. I heard they had some different and unique rules to some contests around here," May explained. We were known for our unique contests so that was no surprise.

"I came here because, well, I wanted to battle this guy called Ash. May and I travelled round with this kid in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier and he promised me that when I got my first Pokemon he'd battle me. Well, it has been 3 months since I got my starter and still, he hasn't battled me. 1 month ago I asked his mum and she said to try looking for him in Unova, although he's nearing the end of his journey since the league was on. I took my chances and came anyway and came. I wondered around Unova for about a month until I got a call and May told me she was here, in Nuvema Town though. I was in Nacrene City so we just decided to meet up in Accumula Town," Max explained. While Max was talking, I was listening to his voice. It sounded so familiar, but where had I heard it before. Then a little bell rang in my mind.

"You were in Route 1 a few days ago! I heard you saying lunch was ready!" I exclaimed.

"You stalked me?" Max questioned me.

"No, I was in Route 1 at the time," I say.

'_When was this?' Riolu asked me in my mind. He was sitting on a chair next to me. We had to steal it from another table since there was only four on ours._

'_Before you were born,' I reply. Even though Riolu only hatched yesterday, it seems like forever since he wasn't around. We already had a close bond, it was sort of weird._

"So what about you two, where are you from?" May asked.

"Well, Nick and I are from Accumula Town, and we're both 13 years old. Only, I'm two days older," Lilly bragged. I glared at her, while she just happily smirked back.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress questioned us.

"Yes," we all said in unison, even though we'd barely looked at the menu.

After eating our food we talked some more and found out a little more about each other, before going back to the Pokemon Centre and getting some rest.

* * *

"Ok, well we better be leaving now," May told Lilly and I as her and Max were on the border of Accumula Town.

"Well, we're leaving to. I guess we could travel together to Striaton City," I offer, but Lilly screws up her face.

"Actually, I'm staying in Accumula Town a little longer. I still need lots of training, and Don George has been a great help," Lilly explained.

"Does that mean that we can't travel together?!" I question Lilly in shock.

"Unless you want to stay here another week or so then no," she says. This time I screw up my face. I thought that maybe the love of my life would travel with me. I embrace her.

"I'll miss you heaps," I say. She happily returns the hug. It went on for more than a few seconds, and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Nick, I have an idea. If you really want to you can travel with May and I," Max offered. I look at May and she gives me a nod.

"Ok!" I shout cheerfully. Lilly looks into my eyes, before turning away.

"I'll see you around," Lilly tells us while she walked away. She stopped and turned around and gave us all a little wave.

"Bye, beautiful beach babe Lilly," I mutter so no one could hear me.

'_So you like this girl huh?' Riolu asks me telepathically._

'_Yeah, it's more like love though. She IS the girl of my dreams, but I don't think I'm her guy of her dreams,' I reply._

'_I understand,' he says and nods his head before jumping onto my shoulder._

"Well, why don't we hit the road?" I questioned them.

"Alright!" They both agreed in unison. So as we walked north, Lilly walked south. And while we headed forward in our journey, Lilly took a few steps back. We were on the road, the road to the Unova League…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Dustin it Up!**_

**Hey guys – How was the chapter? I know, you hated it. And please keep up the reviews - read, read, read and review, review, review! So next up, it's May dusting things up on Route 2! Here's Nick's, May's and Max's Pokemon (The travelling trio).**

_Nick:_

**Tepig – Lv.11 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.9 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter**

**Snivy – Lv.11 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Riolu – Lv.3 Sky Uppercut, Quick Attack, Endure**

_May:_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.20 Razor Leaf, Petal Dance, Vine Whip, Tackle**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.20 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound**

**Ralts – Lv.18 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.17 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**BTW I allow for Pokemon to learn up to 6 moves (no more than 6) because I think only 4 moves is pathetic. Anyway, until next time - _MonfernoFreak_**


	7. Dustin It Up!

**Me: It's the holidays and I'm writing less Pokemon than usual! I must be queer…**

**Nick: AGREED!**

**Me: Shut up you hobo…**

**Nick: Mock the hobo then! Be that way! And when do I get my Gym Battle?! *sulking***

**Me: In the nest episode, I promise.**

**Nick: But I want it now!**

**Me: Just accept it and freaking go to bed! Sorry you had to hear that, but let's carry on with the show!**

* * *

Episode 7 – Dustin it Up!

As we walked along a grassy bank of Route 2, we were all groaning. We all just wanted our Lunch!

"Max, if we have food and supplies than why aren't we stopping for Lunch?" I asked him. Idiot, he had food and he wasn't sharing.

"Well, this area we've been in for a while now is filled with kitchen knife thieves," he explained.

"Kitchen knife thieves?" May and I questioned in shock.

"Yes. But, they're also known as Minccino. They love to steal anything shiny, and as you know my silverware and sparkling. So we can't eat yet," Max strictly told us.

"Who cares?!" I say and rub the worry of my shoulder. "Start cooking!"

"But-" Max started but I abruptly interrupted him.

"May and I will stay on watch so don't you worry!" I screamed at him. Max looked unsure for a while until May and I gave him a threatening glare, and that's when he got out his pots and pans and started to cook with a whole range of shiny metallic things.

* * *

After about 20 minutes or so of May and I prowling, we saw no such thing as a Minccino, just a few Patrat, Pidove and Tranquill.

"Were you actually telling us the truth?" I ask Max.

'_Of course he was,' Riolu says sarcastically in my mind. I snicker at his remark._

"Of course I was!" Max retaliated. "Minccino _do _live around these parts and they _do _steal shiny stuff!"

"If they _did _steal stuff then wouldn't some pots, pans or silverware have disappeared by now?" I question Max and point to the table. Max looked down.

"I guess your right…" he murmured. Max had a funny look on his face and suddenly looked back down at the table again, and this time I did too. There wasn't anything on the table at all! The knife thieves had struck, but when?

"Those dirty little rascals!" Max shouted, enraged of course. I had actually never seen Max this angry before, I guess those kitchen utensils did cost a lot after all.

"Don't worry Max, I'm-" May started but was interrupted by a yelling Max.

"Don't worry?! What May, is that your freaking motto or something?!"

"No it's just-"

"Don't worry. Be happy," I started to sing. "Because every little thing, is gonna be alright… Alright man!"

"Shut up you annoying BRAT!" Max screamed at me and I immediately shut up. It was just pots and pans plus a bit of silverware, why was he so mad. "I warned you guys not to have Lunch here, but noooo, you just had to have it, didn't you." Oh, it wasn't just getting things stolen; it was that he 'told us so'. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

'_Nick, glance to your right," Riolu told me and I did, and what I saw was a bloody miracle. It was a Minccino with some of Max's knives and forks in its little paws._

I started to sprint away towards the little Pokemon but Max didn't realize where I was going.

"Get back here! I haven't finished yelling!" Max called after me but I replied by pointing to the Minccino. "Hey, my stuff." Suddenly his frown was a smile. What the freak just happened?

"Why are you so happy?" May questioned him.

"The sight of a man's cooking utensils calms him down any day," Max explained. Hmm. Now I know his weakness. Suddenly, Max rushed over to where I was in seconds flat, hiding behind a bush. He was fast when he was energized. Minccino turned its head, since it heard rustling in the bush Max was in. "AHA! I'll get my stuff back and catch you at the same time! Go, Treecko, get ready for a fight!"

"Tree!" Treecko announced itself as it popped out of its pokeball. Treecko gave a sharp glare at Minccino, who gave a battle glare back. Both glares were slightly different yet the same.

"Bullet Seed!" Max commanded. Treecko shot many seeds at Minccino, who dodged the green glowing bullets. "Crafty…"

"Cino!" Minccino screeched as it countered with a Tail Slap, which hit Treecko right on the head. Treecko stumbled backwards at the attack, but stayed put.

"Now, use Pound!" Max shouted.

"Cko!" Treecko shrieked as it started to charge at Minccino. I saw Minccino snicker as Treecko was about to swing its enlightened tail, and it jumped up into the sky rapidly, sending hundreds of yellow impaling stars down on Treecko. Treecko lost its footing and fell to the ground.

"It's very quick, but we're just as fast. Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Max called and Treecko got back up, flying into the air at a rapid speed, knocking down Minccino, who fell to the floor hopelessly. "Now finish with a-" Max stopped mid-sentence because suddenly his Treecko shot out a green beam at Minccino, and when it touched Minccino, that side of the beam turned red. It seemed as if Treecko was sucking energy from Minccino. "I recognize that attack, it's Mega Drain!"

"Cko, cko!" Treecko agreed joyfully. Treecko stopped its Mega Drain and let Minccino drop to the floor. It just sat there like a blob, unable to move, until its eyes suddenly shot open. Minccino jumped up, enraged.

"Cino!" Minccino screeched as it lurched forward and crashed into Treecko, who fell backward. I knew that attack, it was a Slam. Minccino was a feisty Pokemon so I wasn't surprised that it knew a big attack. Minccino ran back, but then charged right back in again. Obviously it wanted to gain speed for the second Slam. This time, Treecko was on the floor unconscious. Minccino did a lovely twirl; it looked feminine so it was probably a girl. Or it was gay.

"My turn, now I'm catching that Minccino!" May shouted and ran forward, about to send out her power packed Pokemon Blaziken.

"No! I deserve another turn with a different Pokemon!" Max countered. They started scraping so I interrupted and said,

"Guys, I can't be bothered watching you fight over that Minccino anymore. I'm going to go do some training."

"Whatever," both siblings said and ignored me. I was starting to see that this would be a long journey…

* * *

**May's POV:**

* * *

Max is _such _a doosh. He's so annoying, you know? Well I'm catching that Minccino so there's nothing to worry about. I could pone him in battle any day! Although, after I sent out Blaziken Minccino ran away. Was it because it was injured or because Blaziken is too scary? If I meet Minccino again I won't take the chance and I'll just use a different Pokemon.

"Good one May!" Max shouted at me. I glared at him but my Blaziken took care of Max. "AHHHH!" Max just got a highly flammable Fire Spin. Nick probably heard that scream. I bet we're scaring Nick away, only our second day journeying together and already he has to put up with our scrapping. I can tell that he really wanted to go with Lilly.

"Well at least I did better than you!" I retaliated, even though I didn't do better than him by far.

"As if!" he replied angrily. I can sense people's emotions, but it wasn't hard to see that Max was agitated.

* * *

As we searched on for Minccino, Nick happily kept training his Pokemon. He obviously was preparing for the Striaton Gym, but I don't think he'll be using Riolu though. But he'll still do quite a bit of training with it.

"See May, now we can't find it at all," Max groaned. It was all my fault, but I just told him to,

"Shut up!" I saw a glimmer in the distance, it was something shiny reflecting on the sun. The ray of sunlight allowed you to see dust, emitting from that same area.

"I think I just found our target…" I mutter as I started to run over to the bush. I looked over it, and who else but Minccino sitting there. "Look Max, it's your cooking shit."

"I prefer to call them cooking utensils," Max corrects me but I just snicker. Minccino looked up, it finally had seen us.

"It's my turn to catch it, since we didn't get a real battle last time. Chikorita, on stage!" I screamed as I twirled and sent out my darling little Chikorita that I'd caught while in Johto, but funnily enough I didn't catch a single Pokemon while I was in Hoenn late last year and early this year. I was just relaxing at home, but I did go to Slakeport City once to compete in the contest. Why am I explaining this to you anyway?

"Chiko!" my Chikorita yawned as it entered into the world. It jumped around happily ready for a fight.

"Use Razor Leaf!" I commanded and Chikorita immediately started spinning, sending out thousands of lush green leaves while it did. They all made contact with Minccino, making it drop the silverware. Max went and got his stuff back, and a dirty big grin flooded his face. "Now, use Vine Whip!"

"Minc-cino!" Minccino screeched. Minccino sprinted forward, performing a Slam attack on Chikorita before it could even launch some vines. It and I was agitated by Minccino's attack. Minccino then jumped up into the air, before making it rain shooting stars. The yellow glitter floated off the stars and brushed on my face as they pelted Chikorita.

"Get back in this fight Chikorita! Use Petal Dance combined with Tackle!" I yelled. Max looked at me weirdly, no one had seen this combination before.

"Rita!" Chikorita shouted as pink petals started to get shot off its body. You couldn't see Chikorita in the thick mirage, and that's when it used Tackle to hit Minccino at the same time as being hit with the petals. I smelt the aroma of the petals; that was the smell of a strong attack. Minccino struggled to get up afterwards.

"Cino!" Minccino screamed as it bounced up. It started to gather energy at its mouth, purple and black to be specific. It formed into a sphere, and at that moment I knew the attack.

"Shadow Ball…" I muttered. "So Minccino did have an attack up its sleeve after all…" Minccino fired the ball, which came hurdling down at my Chikorita. "Dodge!" I shouted but it was too late. Chikorita was flattened into the ground. Minccino snickered, I thought it would be worn down by Max but still, it fought like it hadn't been touched. This Pokemon would be a great addition to my team. Chikorita wasn't bulging.

"I guess it's over for you. My turn," Max said as he walked over to where I was. He put his hand over my face and pushed me away. Even though that kid is smart he can still be obnoxious.

"Just wait," I told him. "Chikorita can go on." I walked over to my Chikorita and said to it, "I know you can do it. You can beat this little pipsqueak."

"Chik-ooo!" Chikorita roared as it rose up from the dead. Well, not the dead, the fainted.

"Chikorita, it's time to win. Vine Whip!" I shrieked. Minccino started to stampede towards us like last time but this time Chikorita was energized and it sent its two forest vines and slapped Minccino over and over until it finally wrapped them around its waist and threw it over to a nearby rock, which shattered on contact.

"Please Minccino, get back up…" I heard Max murmur hopefully. That bastard! Not even routing for his own sister!

"Pokeball, let's go!" I yelled and threw the pokeball over at Minccino, who zapped in as soon as it even nicked it. Minccino stayed in the pokeball for 1, 2, 3 clicks? Please stay in for another! It wasn't wobbling, it needed to wobble one more time or I hadn't caught it! It slanted over and the button stopped glowing red. I ran over and grasped the pokeball in my hands. "Alright, I just got myself a Minccino!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita added. I shoved the pokeball in Max's face and he just stomped back to the camp, waiting to go and sulk. When we got back, we saw Nick just returning his Tepig.

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

* * *

"Hey guys!" I greeted my so called _friends _as they returned to camp. May proudly shoved her pokeball in my face. "So I'm guessing you caught Minccino."

"Of course I did! Would you expect anything less from a great trainer?" May asked me.

"Great trainer my ass!" Max said. Wow. Obviously something happened between those two while I was gone.

"Hey guys, I've got news too," I told them, and they gave me that look like they wanted to know what. "Well, Riolu learned Aura Sphere!"

"That's impossible," Max corrected me. I gave him a strange look before saying,

"See for yourself. Riolu, use Aura Sphere!"

"Olu!" Riolu roared as it put its palms close together. It gathered all its power in its body and put it into a tiny ball in its palms that was just starting to form. Riolu threw it but as soon as it disconnected from its power source (Riolu) it vanished and poofed into thin air.

"We're still working on it…" I muttered. I blushed because they both had an astonished look on their face.

"That's not learning Aura Sphere, it's just failing it," May told me. My heart sank at that remark but that's not why Max was astonished.

"I repeat, Riolu _can't _learn Aura Sphere," Max said yet again.

"Then what's that?" I question him.

"No, I mean, Riolu _can't _learn Aura Sphere, but yours just used it," Max explained. "It has to be Lucario to use that move."

"So what are you saying, my Riolu's special needs?" I ask him like he's just insulted my mother.

"No, Riolu's just special," Max clarified. But, of course, he meant special like a special present someone's just given you or a special day in your life. But this time, it's a special Pokemon. "That Riolu's special, and different. Hold onto it, and you'll go far."

"Thanks?" I said in an odd way. Max was pretty smart, I mean, he knows about practically all Pokemon on this planet. I guess brains don't run in the family though because otherwise I'd be travelling with two brainiacs, and, I'm not.

* * *

For the rest of that day we walked and walked along Route 2, hoping to find Striaton City, but unfortunately, we were still a mile away. We stopped for dinner before setting up camp again, but I swear, in the distance I could see a little glimmer of light along the horizon. And I also swear, that I saw a massive helicopter heading that way…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Duo with the Trio Badge!**_

* * *

**Hey Guys – What up ma nerd dizzles? JK. I don't know street cred like Howard… Anyway, this episode was boring and short so not really good overall. I'm hoping to get another episode up my Friday (2 day rush!). You also got a bit more of a feel about May and Max this episode (Their brother and sister rivalry and I know what I just said sounds a bit wrong so just ignore it). And contests will be in May's persona (From now on). Anyway, in the next episode is Nick's FIRST Gym Battle. I'm so excited! But in order for me to write that you must review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review and review some more!**

_Nick:_

**Tepig – Lv.13 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.11 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter**

**Snivy – Lv.13 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Riolu – Lv.5 Sky Uppercut, Quick Attack, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

_May: _

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.21 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.21 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound**

**Ralts – Lv.18 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.17 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Until next time ya'll – _MonfernoFreak_**


	8. The Duo with the Trio Badge!

**Me: I'm so excited for Black 2 and White 2!**

**Nick: So what are you going to do then? Just stop writing about me? Ditch me?**

**Me: Well for a few weeks yeah…**

**Nick: You know what, you can just go F**K yourself!**

**Me: Ok… Why don't we just get on with the show?**

* * *

Episode 8 – The Duo with the Trio Badge

As all three of us stood on the hill overlooking Striaton City we all sighed in relief.

"We finally made it..." Max muttered and slouched. "After a three day trek it's about time!"

"And I'm all pumped up for my Gym Battle!" I shouted and pounded my chest. Riolu did the same, mimicking me. "But where is the gym exactly…?" May and Max fell to the floor. Obviously asking that made me a bit, what do you call it, dumb.

"I heard from a woman in Accumula Town that the gym is also a restaurant," Max told us.

"A restaurant?!" May and I question him in shock.

"Yes, there are apparently three gym leaders there that run a family restaurant. But, I did overhear someone saying that one of the gym leaders has gone away, but is due to return soon," Max explained.

"Well I hope that the third gym leaders back because I'm itching for a triple battle!" I shouted.

"Actually, it's just three lots of one on one battles," Max said. I frowned and it felt like a cloud came over my head and started hailing. Then I felt it getting harder.

"Ow!" I shrieked and looked up; it actually WAS starting to rain.

"Where's the Pokemon Centre?" May asked me. I searched around as we looked over the city, and we finally saw this red and white building.

"There's Wal-! I mean, there's the Pokemon Centre!" I yelled and pointed at it. We started to sprint frantically over there, and when we rushed through the doors we ran into this guy with brown hair and a red and white striped t-shirt on.

"Watch where you're going!" the man screamed.

"I'm sorry… er… what's your name?" I questioned him.

"Wally," he told us.

"Ha! Did you just get that joke?" I asked May and Max, and after a few seconds they got it and hysterically started laughing.

"Whatever," he said and started to walk away. After about a minute of unnecessary laughing, we finally got up off the floor and went over to the counter.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but do you know where the Striaton Gym is?" May asked.

"You three must be from out of town," Nurse Joy said.

"How'd you know?" we all questioned her.

"Because everyone in Striaton City knows where the gym is," she told us and pointed out the window. Right across the road was a magical building that looked almost like a palace, and it was surrounded by a lush garden.

"That's the gym?!" I shrieked.

"Yes indeed," Nurse Joy agreed.

"Wow…" May and Max both muttered.

"Well, I guess I'm going to challenge the elegant brothers," I said as I walked out into the impaling rain. "Run!" We sprinted out the doors of the Pokemon Centre and into the doors of the Striaton Gym. Even though it was only a ten second sprint we were still soaked.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Bistro," a man with red hair greeted us.

"Can we take your order?" a man with blue, wavy hair asked us.

"Ok, you can serve me up a Gym Battle!" I shouted.

"Oh, the Gym Battle Deluxe?" the man with red hair asked me.

"Yes, that for the entrée and then I'll have a Gym Badge for the main course," I told them, speaking in foodies language.

"How about defeat for desert?" the man with blue hair questioned me.

"Actually, I prefer the victory dance," I reply.

"Do you know what's going on?" I heard Max murmur to May.

"It's the foodie convention…" May whispered back.

"Now, it's time for our introductions," both brothers said in unison and gave me a big smile.

"I'm Chili," the one with red hair started. "And I'm the hottest trainer in all of Unova!"

"What does he mean, he's only like a 6," May muttered to Max. I couldn't help but laugh, and luckily Chili didn't hear that.

"I'm Cress," the blue haired one said. "And I can merge like the water!"

"Hi, I'm Nick," I say friendly but then I see someone pushing Chili and Cress out of the way.

"And I'm Zayne, and I will electrify anyone who gets in my way," a younger boy, about 9, with yellow hair, a black singlet on with yellow jeans and a white apron around his waist screamed. Two tiny yellow stripes went down the middle of his top.

"Zayne, get back to your job!" Chili shouted.

"But Blitzle and I want to battle too!" he replied but Cress just pointed at a family wanting to order and flicked his hair. Zayne walked slowly over to them and asked,

"May I take your order?"

"Who's that?" I questioned them.

"That's our younger brother Zayne," Chili explains. "He's not one of us triplets, he's five years younger."

"Triplets?" I ask but then realize that that must be the third Gym Leader. "Wait, he's the third one returning soon aye?"

"Yeah, his name is Cilan, and he is the third Gym Leader," Cress told me. "He's supposed to be returning in a few days from his journey with these people. I think their names were Ash and Iris?"

"Ash!" Max shrieked and everyone in the restaurant looked that way. "Cilan was travelling with Ash?!"

"Yeah, but they've finished their journey now, Cilan's on his way back," Chili explained.

"So Ash won't be in Unova anymore…" I overheard Max mutter. He went and sat down on a table. May went over and sat down next to him.

"Max, it'll be ok. You WILL battle him, I promise," May told him.

"I suppose you're right…" Max murmured. Max stood up strong and looked Chili and Cress in the eye. "I also challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

"What?!" May and I shrieked.

"Yeah, I need to battle something. Haven't you realized I haven't battle anyone since we got here May?" Max questioned her.

"I suppose you're right," May said. "But what about Minccino?"

"It doesn't count, so that's why my Pokemon and I need to let out all the power that's been stored up, I need to fight," Max explained.

"Why don't we just have a double battle?" Cress offered. "Each of us can use two Pokemon, and if you win then you'll both get a Gym Badge. It'll save time and it'll test you, to see how well you can work together." Max and I nodded our heads.

"We agree," we both replied in unison.

* * *

"Each trainer may use two Pokemon but no substitutions. Each side has two trainers; therefore, this is a tag team match. The battle will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to continue. Battle begin!" the ref declared.

"Go, Treecko!" Max screamed as he threw his pokeball.

"Rock and roll Snivy!" I shouted and, like always, did my backhand throw. Treecko and Snivy popped out onto the battlefield. Determination lurked in these two grass-types souls.

"Pansear, Panpour, why don't you take their order?" Chili and Cress asked as they threw their pokeballs.

"Panpour!" Panpour screeched as it entered onto the battlefield.

"Pansear!" Pansear shrieked. It bounced down onto the field and started to jump around, excited to battle just like a true fire-type.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Max commanded. Treecko started to spit out tiny little seeds that were coated with a green glow. A light bulb appeared over my head, I had thought of something!

"Leaf Tornado!" I told Snivy. Snivy obeyed without trouble and started to make a hurricane right in front of our eyes. Snivy's determination showed in its attack, because it was one of the most powerful Leaf Tornado's it has ever produced. It started sucking up all the seeds as it got ever closer to the monkeys.

"What are you doing?!" Max asked me, since all the seeds were now all gone.

"Just watch," I told him and Snivy's Leaf Tornado started to glow brighter and bigger, and you could see seeds in there amongst all the leaves. "They combined." The cascade slammed into Panpour and Pansear, but it only did some real damage to Panpour.

"We should aim for Pansear, because Panpour will be easy to take out at the end," Max said. He always has a battle strategy, like I said the other day, he IS smart.

"You guys can do it!" May cheered from the stands, where many of the customers were also sitting. A free battle with your meal must be sweet!

"Now use Flamethrower!" Chili yelled.

"Sear!" Pansear roared as it spat out a red hot fiery flame, even hotter than Tepig's Flame Charge's fire. We had to avoid it; otherwise our Pokemon would be burnt to a crisp!

"Dodge!" Max and I screamed in unison. Snivy jumped alongside Treecko, but suddenly the fire twisted up and followed them.

"We've gained FULL control over our attacks, so you can't escape," Chili explained. We were doomed. The Flamethrower had just hit and as our Pokemon fell to the ground we could see that they were pitch black, and they had that burnt smell.

"Please, get up!" Max shouted at Treecko.

"Snivy, I know you can do it!" I cried. Snivy's eyes swung open, as did Treecko's. They looked each other in the eyes before nodding and speeding forward. Treecko slammed into Panpour with a Quick Attack and Snivy crashed into Pansear with a roaring Tackle. Both monkey Pokemon stumbled backwards and our aromatic Pokemon signaled us to give commands.

"Use Leaf Tornado one more time!"

"Sni-vy!" Snivy called as it made a tornado on the tip of its nostrils, filled with swirling leaves and a forest glow. Snivy launched it onto the ground, where it sucked up Pansear and Panpour.

"Pan!" they both screamed as they swirled around and around in there.

"Now, use Bullet Seed again!" Max yelled. Was he really going to do the same combination? But then he added something, "and don't let the seeds get caught in the tornado this time!"

"Cko, cko, cko, cko!" Treecko screeched as it spat out seeds. The little seeds headed straight into the hurricane, but this time didn't get caught and just pelted Panpour and Pansear instead. They were in there for a decent amount of time before someone actually did something.

"Hey, we haven't even gotten in an attack yet. Panpour, use Fury Swipes!" Cress commanded.

"Pour!" Panpour cried as it brought out its sharp claws and started to swipe frantically. Panpour, after many swipes, finally broke the Leaf Tornado apart. Panpour jumped onto the battlefield along with Pansear, both still standing.

"It can still battle?!" Max and I shrieked. Just as we said that Panpour's left leg gave in and it fell, but was able to get back up, on one leg though. It looked quite tuckered out too.

"We'll deal with him later," Max told me. I nodded in agreement.

"Use Flame Charge!" Chili shouted and his Pansear immediately engulfed itself in fire and came charging forward.

'_Nick, make Snivy jump and make Treecko stay on the ground so Pansear doesn't know which opponent to go for, and then the Pokemon he doesn't go for should attack him,' Riolu told me in my mind. You know, that wasn't a half bad strategy._

"Treecko, you have to listen to me now, ok?" I question Treecko who gives me a sort of half nod. "Snivy, jump and Treecko, you stay on the ground." Pansear kept charging forward, and at no time did it stop to jump. It was obviously aiming for Treecko. "Snivy, use Tackle!"

"Sniv!" Snivy called as it dove in from the sky to hit Pansear.

"Scald!" Cress yelled and his Panpour started spraying some water, which looked boiling hot. Just before Snivy reached Pansear, Panpour's Scald saturated it and it flung back to a nearby wall, and it was starting to turn red. "I just drenched your Snivy in boiling hot water, so Scald is practically the perfect water-type move to hurt grass-types."

"Quickly, Treecko, use Mega Drain!" Max screamed frantically.

"Tree!" Treecko shrieked as it sent out a green beam, which was sent when Pansear was only about a metre away. _BOOM! _The explosion's smoke filled the whole gym. Treecko flew out of the smoke and fell to the floor. Suddenly, this green energy glowed from the inside of Treecko and regenerated some of its health and that's when Treecko rose up again, ready to fight.

"That Mega Drain just saved us…" Max murmured.

"Attacking Pansear won't work while Panpour's around; we'll have to fight it! Snivy, use Vine Whip!" I commanded.

"Vy!" Snivy screeched as it shot two vines, and they hurdled straight for Panpour. Once they were close enough, they wrapped around Panpour's neck at a rapid speed.

"Now use Pound!" Max called and Treecko sped forward and knocked Panpour out of the vines and it crashed into the wall. You could see the leftover indent in the wall as Panpour flopped down.

"Panpour is unable to battle!" the ref declared as Cress returned Panpour.

"Mega Drain on Pansear again Treecko!" Max screamed.

"Tree-cko!" Treecko screeched as it sent a massive green beam at Pansear, and as it touched Pansear the beam on that side turned red. Treecko started sucking energy from it, gaining energy for itself. But then, out of the blue, Pansear started to turn red. Its eyes shone an evil crimson, and it started to spit out a roaring blaze from its mouth. Soon, the flames had covered Pansear up and the Mega Drain couldn't reach it.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"SEAR!" Pansear roared as it got its claws out. It started to sprint along the battlefield, coming ever closer to Treecko and Snivy. I was kind of scared but Chili seemed ok. Actually, he was smiling. "Pan!" Pansear stuck its two hands into Treecko and Snivy's stomachs. Its claws were on fire which made it more painful for our Pokemon every second. Our Pokemon dropped to the floor, and as they did Pansear's rage subsided. The flames stopped, its eyes returned to normal but its energy had just been drained from that attack, which made it fall to the floor too.

"All three Pokemon are unable to battle, that means this round is a draw," the referee announced. Chili was enraged as it returned his Pokemon.

"Why didn't you send out another Pokemon?" I heard Chili question his brother. "You could've helped me."

"I'm sorry, I was just so mesmerized by the attack," Cress replied. His brother just sighed before sending out his next Pokemon. I guess Chili really was a hot head.

"Darumaka, I choose you!" Chili yelled as he threw the pokeball.

"Tympole, by my side!" Cress shouted as his pokeball soared gracefully threw the air.

"Ralts, take your position!" Max called.

"Pidove, rock and roll!" I yelled to add to all the Pokemon announcements.

"Daru!" Darumaka screeched as it came in. I'd seen a Darumaka before; there was a whole colony of them near Undella Town.

"Pole!" Tympole whined as it entered onto this dirt battlefield. Although Tympole usually lived in water it could still move around a little bit on land. Speaking of Tympole, there's also a creek a few hours away from Undella Town called Tympole Creek. I guess these two must've visited Undella Town before.

"Dove!" Pidove chirped.

"Alts," Ralts yawned as it came out of its pokeball. I met Ralts yesterday, it's a quite friendly Pokemon but it always seems tired and I don't think that it always knows what you're saying. And, it doesn't really have any emotions.

"Use Quick Attack!" I commanded. Pidove started dashing through the air, a white trail following it. As Pidove slammed into Darumaka, it flew back, hitting Tympole. "Yes! We hit both of them!"

"Counter with your Water Gun!" Cress retaliated. Tympole started to squirt a pump of water at Pidove, not even bothering about Ralts.

"Ralts, use Safeguard to protect it!" Max shouted.

"Ralts!" Ralts called as it jumped up from the ground and put up a green shield around itself. The Water Gun just dripped off Safeguard, but during that attack I finally saw some emotion from Ralts. Anger, it was angry.

"Now, use Air Cutter!" I yelled.

"Energize it with Psychic!" Max added.

"Pi-dove!" my pigeon Pokemon screeched as it crossed its wings and made them shine blew. It sent a cross out of them and that's when Psychic came into action. Psychic mad the X spin around and around until it was like a massive sky blue bullet. It surged into both Tympole and Darumaka, making them fall back, flattened into the ground.

"You two have no chance," I told them and shook my head.

"We'll see about that. Darumaka, use Flamethrower!" shouted Chili.

"Maka!" Darumaka shrieked as a blaze poured from its mouth, setting a fire to my Pidove. My pigeon frantically flew around, it was scared and helpless. Pidove then started flapping its wings, summoning a Gust that put out the fire and also injured Darumaka.

"Tympole, use Mud Shot on Ralts!" Cress called. Tympole shot a mud beam at Ralts, and if it hit that boy would be a man because men, they get muddy.

"Teleport!" Max cried. Ohh, now Ralts will never be a man. I saw Ralts reappear above Tympole and Darumaka. "Psychic!"

"Alts!" Ralts shrieked as it started to lift its two opponents in the air. They crashed back down to the ground with a thud. They were both badly injured, and were nowhere near as high leveled as the other two Pokemon.

"I guess we're gonna have to play our card trick," Cress said and shrugged at Chili. They nodded before both screaming,

"The fusion of fire and water! You two know what to do!"

"Pole!" Tympole yelled as it went crazy spraying Pidove and Ralts with Brines.

"Daru-maka!" Darumaka screamed as it started spraying a Flamethrower, which practically wrapped around the Brine. When the two attacks met electricity formed. It had much more power than the two attacks alone and as they hit our Pokemon, they fell to the floor in pain.

"How about we set fire to the rain?" The two gym leaders asked in unison. Both of the Pokemon nodded their heads as Tympole shot up a ball of water onto the ceiling. It dripped for a while before it started to turn a little misty up there.

"Rain Dance…" Max muttered. The attack continued and just like Max had said, it started to rain. So that was Rain Dance. I thought he'd be dancing around like a lunatic. Then, Darumaka started to form fire balls around it. They turned to a hot as blue before Darumaka sent them up into the clouds just as it was starting to rain. It started to rain normally, but then suddenly, it rained fire before all of a sudden a massive lightning bolt shot down between them. My Pidove fell on the floor, nearly unable to battle but it would never give up that easy.

"DOVE!" Pidove chirped as it started to speed forward, along the ground. Some air currents followed him but Pidove could barely be seen.

"That's an Aerial Ace!" May shrieked and stood up. She started to cheer for Pidove. Pidove collided with the fire and water duo and knocked them back.

"Let's use Water Gun!" Cress shouted.

"How about a Fire Spin?" Chili asked his Pokemon. As the Fire Spin and Water Gun were fired, they started to curve around and were about to connect to make yet another fusion when,

"Psychic!" Max shrieked.

"Ralts," Ralts yawned as it stopped the two attacks from merging. Max looked over at me and nodded. This was my time, my time to shine.

"Use Aerial Ace! And go through those attacks!" I commanded.

"Pi-dove!" Pidove chirped as it flew at it at a rocketing speed. It started spinning when it got near the two attacks and it absorbed it into its own. It was now a fire-water-aerial bullet. Pidove crashed into Darumaka and Tympole, who both tumbled back into their trainer's legs. Chili and Cress looked down and you could tell by the expressions on their faces that their Pokemon were unable to battle.

"Darumaka and Tympole cannot continue! That means that the winners of this round and the battle are Nick and Max!" the ref declared. Did that really just happen? Did I _really_ win my first gym battle? I did. I won! I WON! Chili and Cress waked over to us. We shook hands, but I felt something sharp sticking into my hand. I looked inside.

"Congratulations on winning," Cress told us.

"You deserve that, the Trio Badge," Chili explained. I suddenly felt a rush in me like I needed to pose. I looked at Max, and he looked back, having the same urge. So in unison we shouted,

"Alright! We got ourselves, the Trio Badge!"

"Olu!" Riolu added.

'_Well done Nick, you deserve that,' he told me._

'_Thanks, and I promise, Riolu, that next time you'll be in the battle,' I promised. The expression on his face turned to a smile. 'And, I know that we're gonna win.'_

'_Right,' he replied._

After a few more congratulations from May and some of the customers we all went back out into the restaurant.

"Since you two won we'll treat all of you to a special feast. Free of charge of course," Chili told us.

"Thanks so much Chili and Cress!" May said.

* * *

After our big buffet we said our thanks and walked out of the Striaton Bistro, getting a friendly wave from the customers and all three of the Striaton Brothers. People in Striaton City are so nice. We heard someone barge through the door after us.

"Hey wait!" Chili called after us as we were just about to walk into the Pokemon Centre.

"Chili? What's up?" I asked him.

"I just thought that maybe you'd want to have my X-Transceiver number," he offered. "You know, so if you ever want some battle advice or a rematch."

"Yeah, that'll be great," I tell him. He registered himself in my X-Transceiver. "Also, call me when Cilan returns."

"Ok, bye," he says before waving and running back into the gym. I looked down the street, and there I saw Amy and Trent walking hurriedly along. Team Rocket's here… But why? I'll discover in the morning, it's late. We walked into the Pokemon Centre and hired some rooms. After about two hours of T.V we dozed off, I, falling into an endless slumber.

"I'm back…" a voice said in my head. Oh no.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Dreams…**_

* * *

**Hey – I know that this chapter wasn't the best Gym Battle in the world but yay for Nick winning the Trio Badge. Now, I'll get one more episode up before the release of Pokemon Black and White 2 (Which is October 11th over here in NZ) and I'm also just proofreading my chapters (Early ones) because I have some spelling errors and sentences that don't make sense. It's nothing new so you don't have to go over them and read them again. Anyway, I'm sorry but all I can tell you about next episode is that there's a dream and Chili and Zayne make another appearance. Now, Pokemon:**

_Nick:_

**Tepig – Lv.14 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.13 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace**

**Snivy – Lv.14 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Riolu – Lv.5 Sky Uppercut, Quick Attack, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.21 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.17 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**I forgot to put Mega Drain in last listing btw, so just ignore that (It freaking learnt it last episode *DUMBASS*). Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**


	9. Dreams

**Me: All you dam Americans have already got Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 haven't you, while NZ has to SUFFER and wait an extra four days. I still have two days left on this quest to get Pokemon Black 2 and I will not fail!**

**Nick: Calm your farm man**

**Me: Your one to talk. Did you notice that your emotions were all over the place in this episode?**

**Nick: Shut up.**

**Me: He's a cry baby. Ok, well let's get dreaming!**

* * *

Episode 9 – Dreams…

"_I'm back…" a voice said in my head. Oh no. The world started to bake right in front of my eyes. The lovely Unova League dream was starting to disappear, and it was being replaced by those familiar black and purple swirls._

_"Corless?! Is it you?!" I asked. I see a person walking forward from the distance. This was much like the last time I met Corless, so I had a suspicion that it was him._

"_Hello my boy," he replied as he revealed his face. I'd never forgotten his face since last time. I knew now what organization he was working for, unlike in the last dream when I didn't know a thing about him. He was working for Team Plasma. _

"_What do you want from me?" I question him calmly. I remember in our past encounter I was kind of freaking out. This time maybe if I stay calm he might answer my questions._

"_I don't want anything, I just like freaking people out," Corless told me._

"_Give me a real answer you creep. I know that you only do this to powerful trainers so you can get in their minds and manipulate their Pokemon. Officer Jenny told me," I explained to him._

_"Ugh… I forgot that the police was involved last time…" he murmured._

"_But here's the weird part. I'm not strong, you could find a much stronger trainer than me," I reply._

"_Yes, we could couldn't we," Corless and just shrugged._

"_So give me an answer!" I yelled. I saw him smile before looking up and telling me,_

"_No. I can't give you an answer at the moment."_

"_So you know why?" I ask._

_"Of course I do, I ordered this operation," he explained. Wait, ordered? Does that mean that he's their leader? He put his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver stick thingy. I didn't know what it was but there was a red light that was glowing on one side. He pointed it at me and the red light started flashing. It made me feel a bit dizzy, and then I saw something up in the sky. It was a Pokemon, but it was fading on and off. He was bringing that Pokemon into this dream._

"_Yes! It's working!" he shouted. The Pokemon reached the floor but I couldn't see which Pokemon it was because I was starting to lose my eyesight. Everything became blurry, and all I heard was,_

'_I'll save you Nick.' Riolu? That was Riolu's voice, but how did it contact me in my dream. I started to fall, but two paws caught me. It felt like Riolu's aura was connecting with mine as those two hands touched._

"_OLU!" the Pokemon shrieked behind me. Wait, that was Riolu's roar. It WAS him; he had come to save me. Power regenerated inside of me, I felt Riolu's power, and I stood up. My eyesight was as clear as ever and together, Riolu and I used our aura and shot a blue beam at Corless. He started to float away into the abyss, and then suddenly, we awoke to the light of dawn._

"What just happened?" I groaned as I practically fell out of bed. I saw Riolu on the foot of my bed, he shrugged. How did I generate all that power? In my dream I thought it was so called 'aura' that Nurse Joy had talked to us about, but I'm not sure. In that dream I felt like I knew all the answers, but when I awoke they all just went away.

"Nick, what were you dreaming about? You and Riolu were making so much noise," May told us.

"We were?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, I woke up like 5 times," Max added.

"Sorry guys…" I muttered. Hey, they didn't tell Nurse Joy like Lilly did. I guess they don't care as much, but it was good because otherwise I wouldn't know as much as I do now.

'_I do remember back in Accumula Town when this happened, Lilly and I were petrified. We need to track down this man Corless and find out his intentions. Understand Nick?' Riolu asked._

'_I understand all right, because I was just about to do the exact same thing…'_

We decided that we'd stay in Striaton City today instead of leaving and check out the Dreamyard. Apparently it was rife with Psychic-type Pokemon. So after our yummy meal we headed off in that direction. I forgot, I saw Trent and Amy running down this exact road yesterday. Maybe they were headed for the Dreamyard too, and if that was the case, we'd probably be in for a fight. I thought long and hard while I was walking down that road and I finally came to the conclusion that I'd tell May and Max everything. About Team Rocket and about Corless.

"Guys, you need to hear this," I told them.

"What?" they questioned.

"Just sit down on that bench," I replied and pointed at the bench that was a few steps away from where we were. As instructed, they did. "First, I need to tell you about my dreams. One of the ones I had last night…" I began. I told them all about Corless. "Now, for the second story I will tell you of Amy and Trent…" I was starting to finish my story, when I said, "And Amy and Trent belong to an organization called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket!" They both shrieked. I was surprised at their remark, they'd obviously heard of Team Rocket before.

"How do you know them?" I asked. May started, she said,

"We know Team Rocket because this trio of them followed Max and I around Hoenn and around Kanto."

"Their names were Jessie, James and Meowth. They always failed but they were a pain in the ass. They were mainly after our friend's – Ash – Pikachu. Team Rocket tries to steal others Pokemon and is apparently after 'World Domination'," Max explained.

"So we both learnt information from each other, that's cool. But I have a feeling Amy and Trent will be at the Dreamyard. Actually, I know because now that I think about it they were talking about the Dreamyrad when I met them and they were headed this way yesterday," I told them. They had a worried look on their faces, as did I, because as I had described they were two powerful Team Rocket members.

As we arrived at the Dreamyard no one was there. No sight seers, no Team Rocket, no Pokemon. The whole place was deserted.

"Where is everything and everyone?" May asked.

"I don't know…" I murmured. Riolu looked sharply over at a pile of rubble, and then he looked another way. He looked a million ways and one in a few seconds, he was going crazy looking for something.

'_He's here…' Riolu said._

'_No, not now, it's the wrong time. He can't be here!' I shouted back into his mind._

'_Calm down, we need to find him and find out the truth. We need to eliminate him.'_

'_I suppose… What must be done must be done,' I say._

"Get out here Corless!" I yelled. Suddenly, a propeller could be heard nearby, and from around the corner came Corless on a hovering machine.

"That damn Riolu!" he screamed.

"Don't insult it! Riolu is a living being like all of us, and you have no reason to hurt it like that. But I guess a man like you doesn't have emotions or feelings," I reply.

"Oh really? How about you take care of him Beheeyem?" he said and threw a pokeball at me. This metallic alien Pokemon popped out and before I could do anything Corless had called a move, "Use Hypnosis!"

"Hee-yem!" Beheeyem screeched as it sent an ear piercing sound wave out, that started to make Riolu and I drowsy. Since May and Max were much further back I didn't see them be effected, but who knows because I suddenly dropped to the ground.

"What did you do to him?!" I heard Max shriek. I heard some pushing of buttons and electronic sounds.

"What's that?" May asked.

"It locates all the people that are asleep and the world and all I have to do is select them and then I can enter-" that was the last I heard before I fell into a deep slumber.

_I felt like I was being connected with something for a moment but then it stopped. I rush of energy came to my body as Riolu appeared in my dream._

"_Riolu! You're here too!" I screamed before floating over to him and giving him a hug._

'_Yes, I suppose I am,' he told me. What, even in my dream he could still only talk in my mind. ANNOYING! Suddenly, another figure was starting to appear and that's when it all turned bad. A thunder cloud covered me and Riolu as he entered as the sky turned purple and black. Sound familiar. That's because Corless had just returned._

_"Hello my good boy," he said._

"_Go stick that up your ass," I replied._

"_Pretty coarse language for a young boy," he told me._

_"This is how everyone talks now and why do you care anyway?" I asked him. He just smirked like I'd said something funny._

_"I just realized, you already connected with Riolu In this dream. It saves me from summoning him in here," he said._

"_Why would you want to summon Riolu here?" I questioned him._

_"Because, Riolu's powerful. Did you see what happened when your aura connected? It was huge. The bond between you two is much too great, so it's my job to separate you," he explained. Wait, was that his plan all along. Maybe that's why these dreams only started happening when Riolu hatched. Well, on the night to be exact. "Riolu, will be mine now Nick."_

"_Over my dead body," I said._

_"If that's what it takes," he shrugged. Ew. That's sick. Would he actually kill someone for Riolu?_

"_Fine, why don't we have a battle to decide it?" I asked._

"_I'm not sure if this world would have enough strength to contain a battle but…" he muttered._

"_Hey, I battled in my dreams all the time," I told him._

"_Yes, but this is closer to reality than normal dreams. But let's try anyway. One on one. Go, Magneton!" he screamed and threw a pokeball. I pulled out Dexter._

"_Error! Error!" Dexter shrieked._

"_Why won't it scan?" I questioned._

"_This world doesn't have signal; that means no phones, Pokedexs or anything. I call this world The Abyss. It's a world in between dreams and reality," Corless explained._

_"Riolu, rock and roll!" I yelled and pointed at the Magneton. Riolu sprinted forward, onto the suddenly hard floor. A battlefield pattern also appeared under our feet suddenly._

"_This world will do whatever you want it to do," Corless explained. "Only under my command of course."_

_"Wait, you get inside people's dreams. How do you make it turn into The Abyss?" I asked._

"_That's simple, the only way I can get in is by corrupting your dream, so that also- Wait, why am I telling you this?! Let's brawl! Magneton, use Thunderbolt!" A bright yellow bolt suddenly shot out of the three magnet heads stuck together. It surged over towards Riolu, who was scared out of its mind by the threatening attack._

"_Riolu, dodge it!" I shrieked. Riolu dropped and rolled to avoid the attack._

'_Nick, remember not to give me commands this way otherwise Corless will want to separate us even more,' Riolu said._

'_Good plan.'_

"_Use Sky Uppercut!" I shouted and gave a little wink at Riolu. _

"_Olu!" Riolu roared as it raced forward, its hand shining a sky blue. It jetted along the black battlefield and struck Magneton head on. Riolu's spirit was mighty, but its power wasn't high._

"_Counter with a Thunder Wave," Corless told it and Magneton sent out three blue strands of electricity. They wrapped around Riolu and pulled it up into the sky. Once Riolu was dropped he was unable to move and sort of had a spasm on the floor. It looked so cute when it had a spasm! "Now finish with a Flash Cannon!"_

"_Neton!" Magneton screeched as it sent a silver-grey beam at Riolu and me. As it hurdled through the air an idea popped into my head._

"_Use Endure!" Riolu struggled to use an attack since it was paralyzed but just as the Flash Cannon was about to hit it glowed red. A mighty explosion emitted from the Flash Cannon but as the smoke cleared, Riolu was standing proud and tall, only at 1 HP of course. I didn't see any sparks on Riolu either, that must mean that the explosion wiped out the paralysis._

"_How could it STILL be standing, it's only a baby!" Corless shrieked._

_"Don't you know the move Endure? It lets you withstand any attack but your HP only stays on one. That's the move we used to retaliate to your Flash Cannon," I explained. Weird, I knew that move yet he didn't. Dumbass. "Use Quick Attack!"_

"_Ri-olu!" Riolu yelled as it dashed along the battlefield, leaving a white trail of light behind it. Riolu hit Magneton head first and it tumbled onto the ground below. Riolu snickered, it felt powerful taking down Magneton._

"_You think you've won, don't you? This battle is not even near its end. Magneton, wipe out that pip squeak with a Tri-Attack!" Corless commanded. Magneton flew back up into the air and all three heads made a little ball in front of their head. Suddenly, a magical line connected them up and it made it look like a triangle. Magneton launched it and it knocked my Riolu back before I could give a command. I ran over and picked Riolu up._

"_You'll be ok buddy," I told him and all of a sudden, I felt myself disappearing. The world wasn't as clear. _

"_No, you can't leave. We had a deal! I get Riolu!" Corless shouted but suddenly, I couldn't see the world at all and I awoke to the face of May and Max._

It sort of felt like I was being transported out of that world, but who could've done that?

"Did it work?!" I heard a lady yell. I looked over to where the noise was coming from. It was this woman, with long navy hair and a lab coat on. She had glasses but also her two Pokemon were at her side. I'm pretty sure that they were a Munna and Musharna.

"Yes, it did. Thanks Fennel," I heard May call back. She came over to me and looked in my eyes, my ears and checked my pulse.

"Thank god, we did it. We saved him from Corless," Fennel sighed.

"Oh, Nick, we should probably introduce you Fennel. Or known as Dr. Fennel. She's the reason you woke up from that dream, she transported you out with some Dream Dust," Max explained.

"Say whaaaaattttt?" I said and turned my head *Stewie Griffin style*.

"Yes, I did wake you up. I'm like a Pokemon Researcher, but I focus on discovering things to do with dreams."

"Yeah, we called her right after Corless entered your dreams. Well, we actually called Officer Jenny and she put Dr. Fennel onto us," Max explained.

"Oh, right," I muttered. After that dream I was still a bit weary. "Wait, where's Riolu?" We all looked around frantically until we saw Riolu lying flat on the floor over closer to the Dreamyard. I sighed in relief and Fennel brought him over to me.

'_Riolu, we tell no one what happened in there until we're certain about the details,' I said telekinetically._

'_Ok, but as soon as we know we have to tell someone,' he instructed me. I nodded._

"You need to have a rest. Why don't we take you back to the Pokemon Centre?' Fennel questioned.

"The LAST thing I want to do is rest," I told them and got up. I was a bit shaky, but legs wobbled and I was barely able to stand up, but I kept standing strong. They looked at me with hope, and I stared back. They nodded, but then we suddenly heard a massive chopper overhead. We all looked up at the sky and it landed only a few metres from where I was standing. I looked on the side and I saw a massive P inside a shield on it. The doors slid open and standing inside I saw this green haired boy who looked like a trainer, along with Corless.

"Now, we'll take what's rightfully ours," the trainer boy told me and pointed at Riolu. Suddenly, a whole lot of grunts dressed in silver with the same emblem on their shirts charged out of the chopper. There were two others that joined them, but were dressed in black and looked more like hunters. Since there was only two of them I'm guessing that they're the higher classed members.

"Go Woobat!" all the silver grunts shouted as they threw their pokeballs.

"Join them Trubbish," the two hunter people said and sent in their rubbish Pokemon.

"Defend Riolu Tepig and Pidove!" I called and added some Pokemon to the fight. Max also sent in his Poochyena and May added in her Chikorita.

"Use Petal Dance!" May shouted.

"Bite all the Woobat's wings Poochyena!" Max commanded. Poochyena started to bite all of the Woobat's wings, making them unable to fly and then Chikorita hit the Trubbish with Petal Dance. After Poochyena used Roar and sent all the Woobat back into their pokeballs, Chikorita vine whipped both Trubbish, knocking them out.

"I see that I, N, have to deal with you myself, aye. Get in battle Zorua!" he shrieked and sent his Pokemon into battle

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Zorua It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee," Dexter explained. That Pokemon is cool…

"Tepig, use Ember and Pidove, use Air Cutter!" I instructed.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it sent hundreds of ashes hurdling through the air.

"Dove!" Pidove chirped as it shot an 'X' out of its wings, which incidentally combined with Ember and made it more powerful than ever. It crashed into Zorua, who cringed in pain. Zorua growled at its foes before transforming into me and standing next to me. My Pokemon looked confused, they couldn't tell us apart.

"Use Flame Charge on the Nick next to me Tepig!" I commanded. I knew Zorua couldn't talk so Tepig knew which one to aim at. Suddenly, I felt Zorua pull me into her place and she ran away, and Tepig was going too fast to stop, so guess what I got. I got smashed in the face with a Flame Charge.

"Can I smell roasted pork?" Max asked. I glared at him while he just giggled a little bit.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May screamed. "Let's end this now, use Fire Spin!"

"Add to it with Ember and Pidove, you use Aerial Ace!"

"Ziken!" Blaziken roared as it sent a surge of fire that swirled along towards Zorua. Tepig helped the blaze burn brighter with its Ember attack, but when the two met Pidove the attack was out of this world. Pidove started spinning while in the fire. The Aerial Ace increased the power and when it struck Zorua, it was immediately out cold. N returned his Pokemon without emotion.

"How could you beat all of us?" Corless shrieked.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" I commanded.

"OLU!" Riolu screeched as it tried to gather its aura in its palms. It took shape, and shone a sky blue. It was truly one of the most beautiful attacks. Riolu fired it and it connected with their chopper, causing a small explosion.

"Riolu, you did it!" I screamed and gave Riolu a hug. While I was doing that all the Team Plasma grunts were retreating to the chopper, but it barely lifted off the ground. It flew away, steadily. I saw two figures wandering around the Dreamyard though. One was pink haired and the other was blonde. I knew it was Amy and Trent but I just ignored them, they weren't attacking us so I would just leave it.

"Shit! We missed them," I heard Amy say, but it was hard to hear since we were such a far distance away.

"Ahhh. A nice hot chocolate," I said as I started to drink my hot chocolate Nurse Joy had just given me. I guess when you have bad dreams you get special treatment. It was 7pm by this time and the sun had just set. "I think that I might have an early night. Even though I've been asleep a lot today, I'm still really tired from all the commotion. Good night."

"Good night Nick," May and Max said to me as I walked up the stairs to where all the rooms were in the Pokemon Centre. I hopped into bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Corless' POV:**

* * *

4:36 PM

As we just arrived back on the Plasma Frigate N, our leader, told me something.

"Corless, you are going to strike again tonight. This IS your last chance. And if you complete it this time I will promote you to Commander, as well as being Chief Scientist."

"Yes, my king, I will not disappoint you," I replied as we got out of the chopper. N walked away and left me to order the grunts.

"Chief, what's our next mission?" Olivia, one of our top agents asked.

"Right now we have no mission for any of you so just head back to your cabins," I instructed them. They all marched along the ship with Plasma pride. That was our code, 'Take Pride in Plasma'. I looked over at N who was walking into his secret office that no one but him was allowed in there. Well, the only other person allowed in there would be his Executive Assistant, but he died in one of our latest missions. I think he'll promote someone soon; otherwise he'll have no one to do his errands. That's the only reason he came to the Dreamyard today. God I hate that kid!

5:01 PM

_EER!_

_EER!_

_EER!_

That was the Plasma Alarm. Someone must be on board that shouldn't be here. I rushed out into the main open area, where I found two people standing there. They looked like they were just waiting for everyone to come out. Why would they want that? I got a better look at them, and one had pink hair and the other blonde, with two massive red R's on their tops.

"Those voices…" the girl murmured

"Twerps are nearby…" the man muttered.

"A white fire in me, blazes on throughout my life," the pink haired lady told us.

"And black lightning, strikes me close to my heart," the blonde man recited.

"We were brought together because," she started.

"Of our frozen grey souls," he finished.

"Now let the Dragon Trio come forward!" they both shouted.

"I'm the fierce blazing Amy!" Amy screamed.

"And the thundering Trent electrifies all!" Trent yelled.

"Now surrender, and bow before Team Rocket!" they both exclaimed.

"Oh shit! Team Rocket!" I shrieked. "What are you doing aboard the Plasma Frigate?!"

"Oh, well, we were going to fight you at the Dreamyard but we got there a little late," Amy explained.

"So without further ado, let's battle!" Trent told us.

"Fine, Magneton, Klang, fight the good fight!" I shouted and sent out my two Pokemon

"Swadloon, go!" Amy exclaimed as she announced her Pokemon.

"Whirlipede, standby for battle!" Trent called as he threw his pokeball. These two 'adults' seemed a bit childish. I don't know what about them made me think that but they just do.

"Start off with Flash Cannon!" I commanded my Pokemon.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Amy instructed.

"Venoshock!" Trent called. Many more attacks after that was called, and it ended in defeat for Team Rocket.

"Magneton, bolt them away with Thunderbolt!" I shrieked and my three magnet Pokemon sent a yellow bolt out of tis body. It electrocuted Amy and Trent and they were sent flying high up into the sky, not to be seen again.

7:10 PM

As I looked down at my radar that told me what people were asleep at the time suddenly a face popped up.

"Nick Batlam…" I read. It was in alphabetical order from their last names, and I had it under B waiting for his name. It had finally arrived, but it must've been an early night for Nick. I stormed into N's office.

"What are you doing here?! You're not permitted," he hissed. I looked around and for the first time I knew N's plans. There on the wall behind him was a picture of Victini, side by side with Reshiram and Zekrom. I gasped and he gave me an evil glare.

"You say this is my last attempt to capture Riolu?" I asked him, getting back on subject.

"Yes! And DON'T muck it up!" he roared and I quickly backed away and out of his office. I clicked hard on Nick's face and suddenly, I was in The Abyss once more…

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

* * *

7:09 PM

_I was in my lovely dream of the Pokemon League, but this time I was battling alongside Riolu. He was now my number one partner I'm sorry to say. We were battling Cheren and his Samurott, and it was a tough fight. I had this funny feeling that Riolu was having the exact same dream, either that or aura had actually made it in MY dream, or was I in its? Suddenly the world was going distorted, and I could see that The Abyss was taking shape._

"_Two nights in a row, that's not like Corless…" I muttered._

"_So I guess you know it's me now, aye Nick," he said._

"_Seriously, what do you want THIS time?" I asked._

"_The same thing I wanted every other time. Your Riolu," He explained and pointed at Riolu. Hey, he actually WAS in my dream all along._

"_I seriously can't be stuffed battling you again Corless," I told him and sighed. These dreams weren't that scary anymore, they were just a bore. I looked deeply at him, a gaze set to both of us. He had the same eyes as mine, a beautiful blue. I think my dad also had those eyes but my mother didn't share the resemblance. It was quite an odd colour and uncommon. It's said that blue eyed people are tough battlers and are reckless._

"_Nick, I can't believe what you've turned into. You were so sweet and now you hate me. You've gotten too out of control," he said._

"_Too out of control? I'm not the one stealing Pokemon you F**KT**D!" I shouted. "Wait, how'd you know me when I was young?" I could see in his eyes that he was going to say something scientific but he changed. It looked like what he was about to say was big news, until he finally said it._

"_I… am… your father," he blurted out at the end. Those words that just exited his mouth broke my heart. Riolu looked up at me in horror, and I returned the look. I stepped one foot forward, than the other, until I was finally walking over to him. I stood in front of my so called father and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled, but I gave him a look of disgust._

"_Tell me the truth you lying BASTARD!" I yelled. He reigned over me before back-hand slapping me across the face. I fell to the floor and Riolu rushed to my aid._

"_Don't talk to adults that way, especially your parents," he told me off._

"_Then, why have you changed so much?" I questioned him._

"_It's a disguise. It's actually technology, you saw me before with my brown hair and my normal looks but with technology I can disguise myself with the push of a button. I know I said that that was my disguise but the truth it 'Corless' is my disguise," he explained. I just couldn't believe him until he screamed, "Emboar, at my side!"_

"_BOAR!" Emboar shrieked. My dad had the mightiest Emboar in the entire world, and at first glimpse I recognized it. Emboar was truly the sweetest, kindest Pokemon on Earth. I went over to hug it but it roared and sent me flying back. _

"_You two have changed, you two, are monsters…" I uttered before suddenly exiting The Abyss and entering the normal world. My eye lids flicked open and there, standing around my bed was Officer Jenny, Fennel, Nurse Joy, May, Max, Chili and Lilly._

"You're ok!" Lilly screamed and gave me the biggest hug imaginable. She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. "It was Corless wasn't it."

'_Will you tell them?' Riolu questioned through our minds._

"Nick, do you want some water?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hey, I can cook you up a sweet meal. How about it man?" Chili questioned.

"Nick, if there's anything I can do just say," May offered.

"We'll track Corless down," Officer Jenny assured me.

"Nick, we got the Officer Jenny from Accumula Town since you've dealt with her before," Max explained. All these voices swirled around in my head, constantly giving me a headache. I ran out of the room but there was still one voice that stuck in my mind like a sharp needle.

'_I'm your father. I'm your father. I'm your father.'_

"SHUT UP!" I roared as I reached the street. The few civilians still walking around at midnight stared at me. I walked out to the outskirts of the city, where I found this glorious garden but engraved on the iron gates that lead into it, it was named 'The Garden Metropolis'. A massive brick wall sealed it but I jumped over. I dipped my feet in one of the little rivers that ran through it at thought.

'_Tell me where you are,' I heard a voice say in my mind. Riolu and I could connect from this far away, our bond must be strong._

'_Garden Metropolis, on the border of the city,' I told him, and within seconds I hear two cars pulling up. _

I looked on the other side of the gate, because it wasn't too far away and I saw Officer Jenny and Fennel's cars. I saw my Riolu who gave me that look of shame; it obviously didn't want to tell them but was helping me. Riolu scaled the gate and jumped over. We reunited back hugging and I sort of lectured him a bit since he told them.

'_I'm sorry…' he muttered._

'_It's ok,' I replied through our minds._

Once they unlocked me they all kept asking if I was ok, and if I needed anything and explaining things asking things, until I screamed,

"He's my father. Corless of Team Plasma is my father!" I look of horror covered their faces and I looked way in shame and looked deep into the water, and the reflection of the moon somehow gave me hope. I still had a bag full of shame embedded in my soul though…

* * *

**Corless' POV:**

* * *

"What do you mean you've failed?!" N shouted at me as I walked back onto the Plasma Frigate. I was ashamed; I had failed my mission even after saying some horrid things. How could I still not capture Riolu? "This is the last straw. WHO cares about Riolu anymore? If they ever get in our way, we'll just destroy them. We don't need him anymore. Onward with our next mission!"

"And what is that my lord?' I asked.

"Victini…" He uttered and pointed behind him at the painting I saw before. "He's 1 of 5 Pokemon we need to acquire so don't muck this one up…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Garden Metropolis Catching Contest!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – I thought that this was a pretty exciting episode, don't you. So Corless is Nick's dad, interesting… Next episode Nick recovers, Zayne appears (Sorry but I didn't want to put him in this ep because I felt that he had a strong friendship with Chili, but not really with Cress or Zayne, but he WILL be back next ep) and Nick catches a Pokemon in the Garden Metropolis catching contest! Here are the Pokemon entries!**

_Nick:_

**Tepig – Lv.15 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.14 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace**

**Snivy – Lv.14 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Riolu – Lv.7 Sky Uppercut, Quick Attack, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.22 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.18 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Now some questions:**

1. Are you getting Pokemon B2/W2?

2. If yes, then which game are you getting and what starter are you choosing?

3. If no then piss off ~JK~

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Long author note right**

**~.~ READ & REVIEW ~.~**


	10. Garden Metropolis Catching Contest!

**Me: He is a Family Guy, da na di!**

**Nick: OMG! I love that show.**

**Me: Who doesn't? And if you say you fon't you might as well stop reading this story Right now. KIDDING! Please read (and review [;)**

**Nick: They're not going to review if you ask them to**

**Me: Oh… Please DON'T Review then!**

**Nick: Hehehehehehehehehehe…**

* * *

Episode 10 – Garden Metropolis Catching Contest

"Yes, Riolu we won!" I shrieked as I hugged Riolu. Riolu had just hit our opponent, Servine, with a Sky Uppercut. That was the final blow, and Riolu was leveling up steady. It has been days since the Corless incident, well, that's what I call it, and we remain it Striaton City. We stayed because Fennel wanted to keep analyzing me and it was nice to have a brake in a town. It was just what I liked to do, spend a few days exploring the city. Some people just walk straight through but not this guy. Lilly had left yesterday and I hadn't seen Officer Jenny since that night. Lilly and I had a quick battle but I beat her Herdier with Riolu, since it had the type-advantage.

"Great battle Nick, I'm surprised you beat my Servine," a young boy told me as we shook hands.

"Yeah, me too. But my Riolu is finally getting pretty powerful," I replied. I quickly rushed back to the Pokemon Centre and got Riolu healed up. I looked on the wall while I was waiting and I saw a poster up saying,

"Garden Metropolis Catching Contest! On Thursday at 12pm. Come along and catch yourself a Pokemon. You can catch a water, a grass, a bug or even a normal-type in the Garden Metropolis! Come and join the fun!"

"That looks cool," I said and gazed at the poster. It was Thursday tomorrow so it was still one day away.

"Are you ready to go Nick?" May asked as she walked down from where the rooms were.

"I know I said that we'd go after my battle but look!" I exclaimed and pointed at the poster. May read it and then gazed at it in awe like I did.

"Let's do that!" she screamed.

"But we'll have to wait till tomorrow," I told her. She just shrugged and ran back to the room to tell Max. I walked over and got Riolu before going back over to the Battle Club. "Now let's see what opponents there are…" I looked at trainers but most of them had really weak Pokemon until I finally came across a face. "Zayne!"

* * *

"This will be a one on one battle, no substitutions. And begin!" Don George announced. I found Zayne and challenged him, and he smugly agreed. He was a little bit 'up himself' but a battle is a battle.

"Blitzle, I choose you!" he shouted and sent his pokeball soaring through the air. "I may only be nine but my Blitzle is strong!"

"Rock and roll Tepig!" I yelled as I threw my pokeball, backhand of course.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it entered onto the field. I figured since Tepig didn't get to battle the other two Striaton brothers then he should battle this one.

"Zle!" Blitzle neighed as it stomped its hove on the floor, signaling it was ready to fight.

"Tepig, start with Flame Charge!" I shouted.

"Blitzle, use your Flame Charge!" Zayne commanded. Both Pokemon started stampeding along the battlefield, engulfed in flames. Their spirit shone through as they collided head first. Both Pokemon struggled but one gave in, and that was my Tepig. It tumbled backwards and rolled to my feet.

"You ARE strong," I told him. "But Tepig and I aren't giving up that easy. Tepig, use Ember!"

"Te-pig!" Tepig screeched as it sprayed a shower of ashes and sparks all over Blitzle, who grunted and shook the attack off like it was nothing. It wasn't really anything I suppose, because it was only an Ember. Tepig had been leveling up steady but still, no new moves. I don't know if it will even be tough enough to fight in the Nacrene Gym.

"Counter with your Shock Wave!" Zayne retaliated and Blitzle obeyed its trainer by sending a shocking wave of electricity out of its body, forming a ring. It electrocuted Tepig and a mighty shriek came from my little Pokemon. Blitzle must at least me in the high twenties in levels, with that powerful of a Shock Wave. "Now finish this, use Stomp!"

"Blit!" Blitzle neighed as it came speeding along towards Tepig, it raised its hoof and it looked like this battle was just about over until I finally shrieked,

"It's not over until it's over. Tepig, rock and roll with your Tackle!"

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it jumped and tackled Blitzle. A loud thud came from Blitzle as it fell; Tepig and I were finally making a comeback.

"Use Ember, full power!" I called and Tepig immediately saturated Blitzle, who was still laying helplessly on the floor, in a roaring fire. That was by far the strongest Ember I've ever seen from any Pokemon. Tepig roared and put its foot over Blitzle's body, showing its dominance.

"You think Blitzle's down? We're not even close to being out of this match. Blitzle, finish with Shock Wave!" Blitzle looked up at Tepig, who was still on top of it and smiled. It then let out a mass amount of electricity which fried him to the bone. Tepig then fainted on the spot.

"Tepig is unable to battle; therefore the winners of this one on one battle are Blitzle and Zayne!" Don George announced. I returned Tepig silently and didn't say a word to anyone.

"Hey Nick, great battle. Why don't I load my number into your X-Transceiver, just in case you ever want to battle again," Zayne offered. I nodded and he loaded his number into my X-Transceiver. "Bye!" he ran out and returned to the Striaton Bistro. That was yet another loss. I'm weak. I lost to Corless, I barely won against N and that's only because of May's Blaziken and now I've lost to Zayne. This journey isn't turning out the way I planned. I started to walk back to the Pokemon Centre and before I knew it the sun had set and the moon had rose. A thought popped into my head, what I need is a strong new addition to my team. With a mighty powerful Pokemon I would never lose. If only Braviary never abandoned me, then I'd never be in this funk…

* * *

As we walked over to the Garden Metropolis the next morning, the same idea stayed in my head. I needed a new Pokemon. I don't really like bugs so I won't be catching one of those, and they aren't usually strong. Plus, I already have a grass and normal-type so I guess I'll be aiming for a powerful water-type. Maybe it'll be something like a Palpitoad, or an Alomomola. Hey, a Panpour would do just fine.

"Welcome one, welcome all to the Garden Metropolis Catching Contest!" the host announced. He was a medium height man and had a nice black suit on. It was one of those suits that were like James Bond's or Barney Stinson's. "We are gathered here today to catch some Pokemon. The rules are, you may only take one Pokemon with you to capture other Pokemon, and the rest will be safely put in our storage room. You only get 3 Park Balls so use them wisely. Also, after you have caught your Pokemon to determine the winner you will have a battle round, and the winner of that wins themselves a Fire Stone, a Leaf Stone and a Water Stone. Those are three stones that help you in order to evolve your Pokemon, but it only evolves some Pokemon. So, without further ado, let's get registering!"

We all rushed over to the registration desk where a woman was taking down our names and the Pokemon that we were using.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"I'm Nick Batlam and I plan on using my Snivy," I said and pointed to the Pokemon on my shoulder. I had got Snivy out all ready so that we could head straight off after we were registered. Riolu was with Chili back in the Striaton Gym. I asked if he could stay there while I was doing the catching contest and he happily obliged. After we were all registered May, Max and I ran off into the Garden Metropolis.

"Guys, I think we should split up. I mean, if we see a Pokemon then we'll all want to catch it," May told us. We agreed and went our separate ways. I headed for the river while Max went deeper into the forest.

* * *

After hours of searching along the river shore and even diving in a few times I just couldn't find myself a water-type. There had already been like 15 participants back with Pokemon and we were running out of time.

"10 minutes left!" the woman shouted over the intercom. "Oh, we have another contestant back. His name is Max and him and his Treecko caught a Joltik! Congrats! That's a rare find here." So Max caught himself a dirty little bug. Ewww. Suddenly, I saw the water ripple. I could see a Pokemon swimming along the river but I couldn't tell what it was. I reached in but it attacked my arm.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Snivy, pull that bastard up with your Vine Whip!"

"Vy," Snivy said as it shot two vines out, that shot into the water and wrapped around the Pokemon. Snivy pulled it up and what I saw was the best thing I'd seen all day.

"It's an Oshawott!" I shrieked. I couldn't have imagined finding an Oshawott here. "Snivy, use Leaf Tornado on it!" Snivy, still holding on to Oshawott with its vines, sent a tornado at Oshawott. It got caught amongst and was crying out in pain. "Now finish it with Tackle!"

"Wott!" Oshawott called and forced its way out of the tornado and dodged Snivy's Tackle. Oshawott then pulled out its shell, which had a sharp blue point on the end, and started running at Snivy. After several swipes Oshawott struck a pose and then muttered, "Osha-wott." Snivy fell to the floor and cringed with pain. Oshawott then spun around and started to spray Snivy intensely with a Water Gun. Snivy put its tail up to defend right before shooting out two vines, which strangled Oshawott and stopped the Water Gun. Was this like a wild battle or something because I didn't give a command?

"Snivy, use Tackle!" I instructed and immediately, Snivy hurdled itself at Oshawott, who was doing the same. As two Tackle's collided, they both stumbled back, holding their heads. Obviously two heads getting knocked together hurts. I know that experience too well… *Shivers*. Oshawott was struggling to get up, maybe it wasn't as strong as I originally thought. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere Oshawott jumped up and saturated itself in water, before slamming into Snivy. It looked like an Aqua Jet from what I saw in the brief second. Oshawott then quickly shot an almighty Water Gun at Snivy, and the shiny aqua blue water shone on Snivy's skin. Snivy looked at me with hope; I was being a bit slack on commands.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado and then finish with your Tackle!" I yelled.

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as it did as I told it and gathered leaves and all sorts of powerful things into a cascade above it. It glowed, and made Snivy look radiant. Snivy fired it, and once again Oshawott got caught in it and before you knew it, Oshawott was knocked out with Snivy's roaring Tackle.

"Osha!" Oshawott shouted as it lay on the floor, feeling the pain from the two attacks. It was in agony, I needed to put it out of its misery… with a pokeball. Not by killing it! You monsters…

"Rock and roll pokeball!" I called as I threw the device, and it tapped Oshawott on the head. In wobbled a few times but then Oshawott broke free and jumped out.

"And Nicola has just came back with a Heracross!" the woman announced. That's not even a Unova Pokemon. Unova is changing. I mean, a few years ago when I was ten years old there was nothing here but Unova native Pokemon that could be found nowhere else, but now, we have a whole bunch of different species. Although there's only about 50 extra Pokemon at the moment, I bet it will increase in a year or so time.

"Use Tackle, and make it faint!" I shrieked. Oshawott looked shocked, as did my Snivy at the thing I just said. Usually, I'm not the person to want Pokemon to faint but a desperate time calls for desperate measures.

"Vy!" Snivy cried as she sprinted forward and head butted Oshawott, who fell back into the water. He didn't come up, and it had been 10 seconds at least. Guilt rumbled in my soul, so I had nothing else to do but jump in and retrieve my Oshawott. My eyes stung as I opened them underwater to look for Oshawott, and although everything was sort of fuzzy I made out the picture of a little Pokemon sinking slowing to the bottom. Although it wasn't that far down I still went up to breathe just in case. I quickly swam to the bottom and grasped my, I mean Oshawott. I carried him to shore and immediately Snivy and I tried to wake him up.

"Wott…" he murmured. His eyes opened and I gave him a giant hug, and he returned it.

"Oshawott, would you mind coming in the pokeball now?" I asked and he happily nodded. He jumped in, and there was no wobbling since there was no struggle. That's right; I had just caught myself an Oshawott!

* * *

Later, as we returned to the stage everyone was crowded around since catching time had ended 5 minutes ago. Half of us were waiting in line to be recorded for the battling round while the other half sulked and waited on the bank. Everyone had to stay to watch the battling round because they said they wouldn't distribute any Pokemon until the end.

"Hey Max, I heard you caught a Joltik," I said to my friend who was two people ahead of me in line.

"Yeah, I heard the woman say that you caught an Oshawott, and with only two minutes to go. Lucky," he tells me.

"Where's May?"

"She's over there sulking," he replied and pointed to the half that didn't catch any Pokemon.

"Ohh…" I mumbled. I looked over and saw May. Her face was read and her teeth were showing, and she was also almost drooling. She looked like Taz off of the Looney Tunes. I remember that show, I watched it when I was little. After we all signed up they announced that there were exactly 18 people that had caught Pokemon. I worked it out in my head and you couldn't do single battles with that number. It would either need to be 16 or 32.

"So, since there are 18 people we've decided to do Round Robins. A Round Robin works by having three people in a group and each person battles each other once. A win is 3 points, a tie is 2 points and a loss is 1 point. The person with the most points from that group moves on to the next round. That means we'll end up with 6 trainers; therefore we have to do another Round Robin before we can get to the final match," the woman explained. "Does everyone get it?" We all nodded before she revealed the matchups. I was with no one I knew, but among the faces of Max and I was Cheren. He is my biggest rival so far in my journey. I hadn't seen this creep since Nuvema Town, but it was unlikely that we'd face off since if he won this round his next opponent would be Max.

"Max, good luck with your battle in the future," I said as I walked up onto the stage/battlefield. I was up first, in the first group, first battle and it would also be the first win.

"Oshawott, rock and roll!" I shrieked.

"Foongus, centre stage!" she screamed. My opponents name was apparently Melanie, and she had pink-red hair.

"Oshawott, start by using Water Gun!" I commanded. Oshawott immediately sprayed a massive surge of water at Foongus, which knocked it back and sent it into a nearby wall. It looked quite fazed by the attack, I already could tell that it was a weak opponent.

"Use Stun Spore!" she instructed it and it didn't obey. It just stood there looking at its trainer dimwittedly. She groaned before yelling, "Get your ass on the fucken battlefield and do as I say or you WILL be sorry!"

"Gus!" Foongus screeched as it sprayed a yellow dust at Oshawott, who was paralyzed as soon as it touched him. She's got a temper, I mean, a REAL temper. Bigger than my mum's and May's combined. Now that my Pokemon was paralyzed, I had nothing to do. I was stumped. Wait, I know!

"Oshawott, finish this battle with Aqua Jet!"

"Wott!" it roared as it drenched itself in water, which deleted the paralysis effect, and shot towards Foongus. With that hit, Foongus was knocked out and unable to battle.

* * *

I had beaten both my opponents in the first round and so I moved on to Round 2, or known as the Top 6. Then, after those two tough battles (The Top 6 battles) I moved on, with one tie and one win. But, the bad thing about this round was that Max had to battle Cheren…

"Let the battle begin!" the old man shouted. Cheren and Max both gave each other a threatening glare as the battle started, and each revealed their Pokemon.

"GO!" they yelled in unison.

"Tim-burr," the little Pokemon said as it appeared from the pokeball. This was Cheren's Pokemon and it was holding a long wooden plank. It was striped red-pink and had a grey body. I thought that I might as well check it out with Dexter.

"Timburr, the muscular Pokemon. Timburr fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty."

"Tik!" Joltik screeched. It was a yellow bug with a few eyes, they were so small that I couldn't really tell how many there was. I think maybe four, five?

"Start off with Thunderbolt!" Max commanded. Joltik obeyed its new trainer, surprisingly, and blasted out a yellow bolt of electricity. It electrified Cheren's Timburr, and you could almost see its skeleton. As the bolt stopped Timburr fell to the floor, smoking.

"Timburr, use Hammer Arm!" Cheren screamed. Wait, Hammer Arm?! Isn't that a very high powered move for such a young Pokemon? Timburr then started to run up to Joltik, and even though his trainer told him to dodge he just stayed there, immobilized. Timburr was about to slam its wooden plank into Joltik, but it suddenly stopped glowing and it returned to a normal piece of wood. "Shit it didn't work!"

"Now Joltik, use Bug Bite!"

"Tik!" Joltik whined as it jumped at Timburr, who was still right in front of it and gnawed on it. Timburr started running around everywhere going crazy, and trying to shake Joltik off but it stayed on, not letting go.

"Now, finish with one more Thunderbolt!" Max yelled. Joltik, still crunching on Timburr, suddenly unleashed a massive jolt of lightning at Timburr, who immediately fell to the ground, sparks still causing static on its body.

"Timburr is un-" the man stopped as he took a closer look at Timburr, who was still moving and getting up. Although it struggled, Timburr rose to its feet once more.

"Maybe you're not so useless…" I heard Cheren mutter. "Use Rock Throw!"

"Burr!" Timburr roared as it picked up massive amounts of rocks and started to throw them at Joltik, who hated sharp rocks that pelted the bug-side of it.

"We'll have to stop it with Electroweb!" Max shrieked.

"Joltik, jol!" Joltik screeched as it shone yellow, right before shooting a web out of its body that caught all the rocks that were being hurdled towards it. Then as it hit Timburr it wasn't just electrified, it was hit by all the sharp stones that were in it. It also stuck Timburr to the ground unable to move and after a few seconds, unable to battle.

"That's it for this match, and Max will be moving onto the next round since this was the last match of this Round Robin," the man in the black tux announced. I looked over at Max with a massive smile, and he returned it. The two of us were the finalists, and we were going to face off. Joltik vs. Oshawott, who will win?

* * *

"The winner takes it all. The three stones of evolution!" the man yelled. He showed the Fire Stone, the Water Stone and the Leaf Stone to us and my eyes glimmered at the sight of them. I was going to win and get myself those stones. Who knows, maybe I might have a Pokemon that needs one of those stones to evolve. After that he put them back in his pocket and turned serious. "The final battle between Nick and Max will now commence. Begin!"

"Oshawott, rock and roll!"

"Joltik, get ready to fight!"

As both Pokemon entered onto the battlefield they glared, but saw that we, their trainers, were smiling. They looked a bit confused as to why we were smiling but we continued anyway.

"Use Water Gun!" Nick commanded. Oshawott sprayed a threatening water blast at Joltik, who was blown back onto a wall much like Foongus was, but I could tell that Max had already calculated a strategy to defeat me.

"String Shot!" Max called.

"Tik!" Joltik roared as it sent lots of single threads at my Oshawott, who was soon tangled in the web. Oshawott pulled and tugged but to no prevail.

"Use Thunderbolt on the threads!" Max instructed. Joltik jumped on the original ends of the threads and quickly unleashed a massive Thunderbolt onto them. I saw with my own two eyes the electricity climbing the wen=b, and as soon as it reached my Oshawott… _BOOM! _Oshawott was on the floor, twitching still in threads. I had to do something while it was still able to battle.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell to cut the string and then slice and dice Joltik!" I shouted.

"Osha—wott!" Oshawott screeched as it got out its 'blade' and started to cut everything around it, slicing them all in half. After the web had disappeared Oshawott ran up to Joltik with its shining blue shell and slashed it. Joltik roared at Oshawott after the swipe and it started going crazy with Thunderbolt. There was a jolt here and a jolt there and a few jolts later Joltik was all jolted out. I said jolt too many times I can't stop anymore. Jolt. Jolt. Jolt. Jolt. Jolty, jolt, jolt, jolt!

"Joltik, try to use Bug Bite!" Max told his Pokemon but it didn't move.

"This is our time to shine! Oshawott, use Tackle!" I commanded.

"WOTT!" Oshawott stampeded along the battlefield, approaching Joltik at warp speed. _SLAM! _Oshawott hit Joltik right on the head. Then, suddenly, Joltik started releasing masses amount of electricity and a surge of power rushed around Oshawott, before exploding in both their faces and flying backwards. Obviously, Joltik had an overcharge and it needed to be released. As the man studied both Pokemon, they both looked knocked out but then Joltik started to get up and it shook its head and looked around confused. It seemed like it didn't remember a thing.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, therefore Max and Joltik are the winners which means they have won the Garden Metropolis Catching Contest!" he declared. Max and Joltik jumped for joy and gave each other a hug, but as soon as their bodies touched max was electrocuted much like my Oshawott. I guess there was a little bit left over.

"Now, if you'd please place the Pokemon that you caught in this box we will heal them for you," the woman explained. Every contestant rushed to put their Pokemon in, and Max and I followed. As they walked back into the tent with the box we all waited patiently outside, when suddenly.

_EER!_

A car appeared from the other side of the tent and drove out to greet us. The man took and woman snickered and ripped off their clothes. There, standing in front of me with all my Pokemon and everyone else's was Amy and Trent.

"Those voices…" Amy murmured.

"Twerps are nearby…" Trent muttered.

"A white fire in me, blazes on throughout my life," Amy told us.

"And black lightning, strikes me close to my heart," Trent recited.

"We were brought together because," Amy started.

"Of our frozen grey souls," Trent finished.

"Now let the Dragon Trio come forward!" they both shouted.

"I'm the fierce blazing Amy!" Amy screamed.

"And the thundering Trent electrifies all!" Trent yelled.

"Now surrender, and bow before Team Rocket!" they both exclaimed.

"Fucking hell!" I shrieked. They looked at me in despair, obviously by now they didn't know I hated them. "Give back our Pokemon!"

"Your funny kid," Trent smirked sarcastically.

"Thank you," I replied, ignorantly. After that, they went back behind the wheel and started to drive through the crowd, luckily everyone avoiding the dune buggy except one guy called Joe, whose legs were trampled on. He made it through but he was paralyzed for life. He was a very strong man with massive upper-body strength and married a woman called Bonny. Anybody get that?

"Get back here!" Max exclaimed but to no prevail, they kept driving and went further into the city.

'_Riolu, Amy and Trent are on the loose. Stop them," I instructed him through my mind._

Seconds later I looked up and saw a massive aura blast and also Amy and Trent flying away. Three stones fell from the sky and dropped onto the ground in front of us. Max picked them up happily, I guess he got his prize after all. Riolu dashed up to me, all the way from town.

"Wow, Riolu, how'd you get here that fast?" I asked him. Riolu smiled and gave me his signature thumbs up before dashing back into the city and racing back, bags in his hands.

"That was Extreme Speed…" Max murmured to me.

"You learned Extreme Speed!" I shrieked and Riolu happily nodded, before opening the bags and revealing all the pokeballs. Everybody crowded around my Pokemon to get their pokeballs back but I didn't just feel pride, I felt our bond growing stronger…

* * *

"Thanks Chilli for looking after Riolu," I told Chilli as we left the Striaton Bistro.

"And Zayne! Don't forget to thank Zayne!" Zayne shouted. We walked back to the Pokemon Centre and got all of our Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. We'd asked her to heal them for us just before we left. This was the last day in Striaton, and we were leaving now. As we started to walk out of town we heard a woman shouting and screaming after us.

"WAITTT!" she shrieked. We turned around to see Dr. Fennel running up to us. _SLAM! _She crashed into all of us and we fell flat on the floor.

"Hey Fennel," I say and give her a cheerful smile.

"Nick, I thought that I'd give you this," she said and handed me an object that I recognized.

"A C-Gear!" I screamed in astonishment.

"Yes, do you know how that device operates?" she questioned me.

"Of course I do! I know the C-Gear inside and out! I've always wanted one!"

"Well, this is just a little gift to help you on your travels. I wish all of you the best of luck," she told us before turning around and walking away. We said our goodbyes to Striaton, and that was finally one chapter of my journey complete!

* * *

**Narrator: **As Nick and co. left town what awaits them on their journey. Yet, on the other side of town there was one man entering…

"It's good to be home!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Flock**_

* * *

**Hey guys – This wasn't a VERY long chapter but reasonably sized. I think I might cut down the length a little bit, because it's taking me forever to write them. Anyway, next chapter a certain Pokemon returns… And guys, if you have any things you want to see happen in this story put it in a review and… well review. I might be able to fit some things in but if it's WAY off my plot then I might not be able to. Now, on with the Pokemon levels and shit:**

_Nick:_

**Riolu – Lv. 10 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

**Tepig – Lv.16 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.14 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace**

**Snivy – Lv.15 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Oshawott – Lv.18 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.22 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.18 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.18 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**PS: I have just realized that I'm making Riolu learn to many moves too quickly and also too strong moves, so Riolu will not be learning any moves for a while and also, I don't make Pokemon evolve by levels because as you can see Oshawott is over Lv.17 and Tepig is close, so just pointing that out.**

**Until next time - _MonfernoFreak_**


	11. The Flock

**Me: PS – This was supposed to be a really short chapter**

**Nick: PS – You're gay**

**Me: Note to self -**** Stop writing Nick's Adventure**

**Nick: PS – NOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Episode 11 – The Flock

"Look, we're apparently in Synty Forest," I pointed out to my friends as we walked deeper into a forest. I knew this because Fennel had apparently gotten me the latest version of the C-Gear that is out right now and it includes a world map. That means region maps of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and more. "It's actually the last leg of the journey before you reach Synty City. Then after that there's a straight route to Nacrene City."

"Interesting…" Max groaned.

"Hey! You bore us all the time with location things so you can't talk!" I snapped. He looked shocked at my proposal before quickly shutting up and returning to normal.

"Nick, do you know what type of Pokemon Lenora uses?" May questioned me.

"Nope, not a clue," I replied. Max, feeling useful at this point, perked up and shared his knowledge.

"I've heard that Lenora is the master of normal-type Pokemon. They only have one weakness, and that's fighting types. You'll need one of them if you want to beat her."

"I already have a fighting type, Riolu, so this should be a walkthrough!" I boasted.

"I'm not so sure Nick. Remember, Riolu has only been in this world about a few weeks so it still won't be as strong as your other Pokemon," May reminded me.

"Oh yeah… Then we're going to have to do some training!" I screamed.

'_May's right, are you sure you want me in your gym battle?' Riolu asked._

'_Of course, I think that it's finally your time to shine!'_

"Riolu, start by using Extreme Speed! Do seven laps around Synty Forest!" I commanded. Riolu was stunned by the harsh training but I just stayed stubborn and eventually he sped off, leaving a massive white trail behind him. Suddenly, in the middle of the forest there was a massive explosion. That was the exact path Riolu had taken… Could it be injured? "We have to see what happened…" We all frantically sprinted over to where the explosion had emitted from and there, I saw my Riolu lying on the ground.

"Brave!" the eagle roared. It must've been the thing that attacked Riolu. I looked into its eyes but suddenly, a feeling of rage turned to a feeling of relief.

"Braviary it's you!" I shrieked and gave my Braviary a giant hug.

"Brave!" It screeched once more and threw me off it. Braviary was angry, and after one more call a whole flock of Pidove and two Tranquill flew to its side. "Brave, Brave Braviary!" All of a sudden all the pigeons started to attack us and we were pelted with hundreds of Air Cutters and Gusts.

"Pidove, set your friends straight!" I called and threw Pidove's pokeball.

"Dove!" Pidove chirped as it entered out into the open air, where it gracefully flew through the air, doing twirls and spins showing off its new powers to its friends. It even showed them Aerial Ace and they all looked on in awe. I guess it always must've been the performer in the flock. Braviary started to yell and screech again but none of his flock listened. Well, everybody but the two stubborn Tranquill.

"Quill!" they both shrieked at once.

"Oshawott, rock and roll!" I shouted and threw Oshawott's pokeball. He entered, and looked around at all of the Pidove. But, he still wanted to fight. "Oshawott, Water Gun the Tranquill and Pidove mobilize them with Gust!" As my aqua and sky tag team did as I instructed, I was staring plainly at my Braviary. Well, he isn't really mine anymore but I like to think that he's mine. All of a sudden I saw the Water Gun hit Tranquill, and they both plummeted to the floor. I was too busy in my thoughts I didn't really pay attention to the attacks.

"Tran!" one of them screeched and used a Quick Attack, which my Pidove easily dodged with its own Quick Attack. Oshawott then quickly retaliated to the other Tranquill's Aerial Ace, which I didn't even notice it was doing, by using an Aqua Jet. Everything was going too fast and I couldn't really tell what was going on. Drops of water, air currents and white trails were everywhere I looked. I was confused out of my mind and I didn't understand how the Pokemon kept up.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell and Pidove use Aerial Ace!" I instructed, trying to take charge.

"Wott!" Oshawott roared as it got out its shell, which soon looked like a sharp blade, and it slashed frantically at the two Tranquill who were just barely staying in the air. They looked in bad condition.

"Pi-dove!" Pidove chirped as it dashed forwards, air currents following it, and slammed into both of the Tranquill and they immediately gave in and collapsed onto the floor.

"Brave?" Braviary shrieked as it saw its two servants lying on the ground.

"Braviary, all I want from you is to tell me why you left me," I told it.

"Ary…" he sighed. He looked like he couldn't be bothered telling the story but he did anyway. "Brave, Brave ary, ary. Braviary."

'_It means something along the lines of this: "Nick, I left you because I always wanted to be a leader. A general if you will. Following this Pidove flock gave me the chance to rule over them, be their king. That's all I ever wanted, Nick. I would've come with you if I hadn't had that dream." That's what I heard,' Riolu told me._

"Is that true Braviary?" I asked. The eagle nodded. "Then I guess I should officially release you." I pulled out Braviary's pokeball and grasped it in my hand. "If you will." Braviary then knocked it out of my hands with its long feathery wings and then stomped on it hard, crushing it to pieces. All of a sudden there was a blue light around it for a while before pretty much poofing away. I guess that's what a release looks like. "I have one last favor. Could you by any chance help me and my Pokemon train?"

"Brave!" Braviary screeched and signaled the Pidove to clear. It nodded, meaning it was ready to battle me, and soon the battle between Braviary and Pidove was underway.

* * *

That night, after much intense training, Oshawott insisted on staying out, although I don't know why. I dozed off quickly, entering a deep slumber.

_I entered a dream, and I looked around. Everything was fuzzy and it seemed like I was sealed in something. I could roll though and I was living so I figured I must be an egg._

"_Hey look! An egg to steal!" a man with a very deep voice screamed. That confirmed it, I was an egg. Wait, steal!_

"_Good spotting Poncho!" another man said, this time with a higher voice. They picked me up and threw me in the back of their truck, along with lots of other eggs. _

_Minutes later we arrived at some sort of old abandoned house and they then chucked us into a room, where a massive Samurott was guarding us. Suddenly, I felt a warm fuzzy glow inside of me and I felt myself changing, like maybe changing form. Everything was white for a few seconds but when I could see again I realized I could move by myself. I looked down at my arms and legs and then saw a shell on my stomach. I'm an Oshawott!_

"_Oshawott!" I shrieked. Wait, I was trying to talk but I could only say my name like most Pokemon. Annoying, I guess I can only talk in my mind. I heard a growl from behind and there, right there was a massive Samurott growling at me. "Wott!"_

"_Sam-u-rott!" he roared and started to charge at me. His horn glowed a light red and it shone so bright it nearly made me go blind. I luckily just dodged the attack in time and I felt myself running out of the room, out of the house and then out into a city. Wait, I recognize this city. It's Striaton. I see the Garden Metropolis up ahead and I quickly dive into one of the small rivers there. At the time, there were no walls surrounding it._

_"Where did that rascal go?" Poncho asked. I popped my head out of the water but luckily they didn't see me. I heard sirens and then Officer Jenny appeared from the car._

"_Freeze scum bags! I recognize your faces from the wanted posters. You're getting thrown in prison!" she told them. Suddenly, everything was black and I awoke to Oshawott. My heart was pounding, and I assumed its was too._

"Was that you Oshawott?" I questioned. Oshawott looked sad and nodded. "That really happened to you." Oshawott nodded again. "Wow, I guess that you had a rough life as soon as you hatched. I have bad dreams about my past sometimes too, but we'll get through it.

"Oshawott! Osha-wott!" Oshawott screamed at me.

'_He's saying that he hates Samurott.'_

"AHH!" I shouted. I turned to see Riolu lying awake too. "Wait, Oshawott, do you hate Samurott?"

"Osha!" he replied and nodded.

"Wait, then if you hate Samurott that would mean… You don't want to evolve…" he nodded sadly and rolled back over. He pouted for a while before I finally heard him go back to sleep. "Ohh Oshawott... What will we do with you?"

* * *

Morning came and all of us awoke. Some of us had good sleeps and others bad. Max and May luckily didn't awake from all the racket that was made last night.

"Guys, I've packed everything up, I think that's it's time we left," max told us. I nodded and saw that Braviary's Flock was happily flying around with him.

"Braviary! We're going to leave now!" I called out to him. He landed and gave be a big hug, which I returned. "Bye Braviary, I wish you lucky on your journey."

"Brave!" he agreed. He looked at his flock who were now pecking at the ground and signaled them to fly.

"I guess it's time that you headed north again huh?" I questioned him. Braviary nodded. "Well, I wish you luck on your flight and if we ever meet again Pidove and I will have another rematch!"

"Ary!"

"Ok, Braviary, bye now. It's time you get going." Braviary flew back up to his flock and then joined the 'V' formation. Of course, it lead. Braviary looked back down on me and I waved at it. I saw him smile, before continuing on the flight. As they disappeared over the horizon I felt sadness, yet pride for he was once my Pokemon.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The PokeRobbers!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – This chapter was supposed to be short. I just wanted this as a training chapter, a chapter where we find out why Oshawott doesn't want to evolve (I forgot to put it in last ep) and also to find out what happened to Braviary. As far as I know he won't make another appearance but he could, maybe in the league or something.**

_Nick:_

**Riolu – Lv. 13 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

**Tepig – Lv.17 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.16 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace**

**Snivy – Lv.16 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle**

**Oshawott – Lv.19 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.22 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.18 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.18 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time - _MonfernoFreak_**


	12. The PokeRobbers!

**Me: Wow! I've posted one on Thursday, one on Friday and now one on Saturday. I'm going to try and get the Gym Battle Chapter up on Sunday (Next ep)**

**Nick: YAY! I get another gym battle. I'm gonan win *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Me: Hmmmm. We'll see.**

* * *

Episode 12 – The PokéRobbers!

"Well, this is Synty City," Max shrugged as we walked into the massive city. There was a single skyscraper in the city that towered over all the offices and houses.

"It seems… deserted," May said as we walked around. Now that she said that the streets were empty and when you looked at the houses suddenly the curtains would rustle. What's going on with this town? A loud rumbling motorbike pulled up behind us.

"All citizens must stay inside," The woman told us. Wait, I recognized that voice. It was Officer Jenny! "Wait, I don't recognize any of you. You mustn't be Synty Citizens then. Haven't you seen the sign outside of town, it said 'DON'T GO BEYOND THIS POINT!' And, there have also been several reports about not being allowed in Synty City in local newspapers in towns close by to us. That includes newspapers from Striaton to Maronaka."

"Well, sorry Jenn-" I was cut off.

"That's Officer Jenny to you kid!" she shouted. Wow, she had a temper and was nothing like all the other Officer Jenny's.

"Well, sorry OFFICER Jenny," I finished. "But we didn't see the sign and we're kids so we don't read newspapers. They should make a news app on the C-Gear for news then we'd probably be more informed."

"That's not a half bad idea. I might pitch that idea to Fennel next time I see her," Officer Jenny said.

"That's Dr. Fennel to you," I told her and all I got was a glare back.

"Anyway Officer Jenny, why aren't we allowed in the city?" Max asked.

"Well, it's because lately there's been lots of reports of missing items and robberies lately, so we had a look around and we found a Gothita and Solosis stealing some stuff, so we then came to the conclusion that Solosis and Gothita were the thieves. We then nicknamed them the PokeRobbers. I've been following them around for about a week or so now but I can't seem to catch them. They weirdly keep going back to this one house to steal stuff, usually about three times a day. We put up some cameras in her house last night and they've been in there two times already and luckily the old lady that lives there kicked them out just in time. They haven't been there for a few hours though."

"So a Gothita and Solosis. They seem more like the Psychic Duo if you ask me," Max said.

"What?" we all asked.

"Well, a long time ago there was a Gothitelle and a Reuniclus that were nick named the Pokemon Bonny and Clyde, or otherwise known as the Psychic Duo. They stole money, they stole jewellery and they even held some people and Pokemon hostage. They were the dirtiest thieves Unova has ever had to deal with," Max explained.

"Well then we better catch these criminals while they're just young otherwise they could evolve and turn into Unova's worst nightmare!" Jenny shrieked. That's right, I called her Jenny in my thoughts. Suddenly her X-Transceiver started to vibrate, meaning she'd got a call.

"Hello, is that you Jenny?" what sounded like an old man asked.

"Yes, what's wrong Mr. Yacaki?" she questioned him.

"The PokeRobbers are at the old ladies house again and this time they won't go away, they're persistent!" Mr. Yacaki told her.

"I'll go and check it out," she said and hung up. "Sorry kids but I have work to do."

"I want to come too!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but this is important police business," Officer Jenny strictly told me. She probably wouldn't act that rash if May asked her.

"Please!" May pleaded.

"Fine! May, you hop on the motorbike with me. Max and Nick, you'll have to squeeze into the side car." Told you! We all jumped onto the motorbike and within a minute we were at the old ladies house. We ran up to her door and knocked hard several times. It swung open a second later and she was calling us from her lounge.

"Yes Mrs. Farnsworth?" Jenny asked as she went into the house.

'_Something seems weird about this house…' Riolu muttered._

'_I know, I thought that too. Look, everything looks so new and shiny…'_

"Oh thank god you're here! Gothita and Solosis have been wandering around my house and I can't find them!" she shrieked.

"Down worry Mrs. F, we'll find them!" May assured her.

"Who are they?" Mrs. F asked.

"They're some trainers that were wandering around on the streets," Jenny explained.

"Oh you shouldn't be out on the streets, don't you know about the-"

"Yes, they know already," Officer Jenny cut in. Suddenly, I saw a shadow dash across the room and I looked over in the direction it came from and there was green jelly on the carpet.

"They're in this room…" I muttered. Everyone went silent and listened for the Pokemon.

"I have an idea! Poochyena, come on out and use Roar!" Max screamed. Poochyena jumped out of its pokeball and then made a massive Roar, which scared Solosis and Gothita so much that it made them come out of there hiding places.

"Snivy, rock and roll!" I shouted and threw Snivy's pokeball backhand onto the floor.

"Chikorita, take the stage!" May screamed and twirled like a little ballerina.

"Sniv, Snivy," Snivy murmured as it came out.

"Chiko!" Chikorita yawned. It looked like it just woke up. Either that or it was a bit tipsy.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip on them both!" I commanded. Snivy shot out two vines that slapped Gothita and Solosis, just before the vines wrapped around them and caught them in a bind.

"Chikorita, now use Petal Dance!" May instructed. Chikorita started to cover itself in petals, which were bright pink. After Chikorita could no longer be seen it then fired them, and they all hit target and slashed them. Gothita and Solosis fell to the floor. They seemed quite weak. Suddenly, they then both rose back up and then fired a Psybeam/Psyshock. The attacks looked very similar, except Psyshock was rings that were rainbow coloured and Psybeam was actually a beam. They hit our Pokemon, and the grass-combo tumbled back to a nearby wall.

"Why don't you take the battle outside?" Jenny asked. We agreed and ran outside, into the woman's backyard.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" I yelled.

"Use Razor Leaf Chikorita!" May screamed.

"Sni/Chi!" our Pokemon shouted and they both used there leaf attacks. Snivy's was a massive cascade of leaves and Chikorita's was leaves spinning fast. They combined and it turned into a massive spinning-leaf cascade. It then smashed into Solosis and Gothita and sent them flying into the air. We looked up and we couldn't see them for ages, but then we saw two figures. They plummeted down to Earth but luckily, just before they hit the ground they used Psychic and Telekinesis to stay up in the air.

"Thita!" Gothita screeched as she turned and faced Solosis.

"Sis!" Solosis said and faced Gothita. They then both opened their mouths and started to form dark energy in front of them. It kept growing bigger, and bigger until the dark energy turned into a giant sphere. They then practically threw it with all their might and it came charging at us.

"Vy!" Snivy called out as it ran forward. Behind it, its tail started glowing green and it quickly jumped and swung its tail around. It then sliced the Shadow Ball in half, which exploded in midair. Snivy was thrown back too. I'm pretty sure that move was just Leaf Blade! That's great that it learnt a new move!

"Chikorita, Snivy, use Tackle!" we both commanded in unison. They then both stampeded forward and slammed into the psychic-types, who were thrown back onto the fence. They looked out but suddenly rose.

"Solo/Goth!" They both screeched as they sent their Psybeam and Psyshock combo again. But this time it was way off and missed. It then went into the house and hit two pictures. They fell to the floor and cracked.

"Oh no!" the old woman cried and ran into her house. I'm surprised she could still run, even at that age. "These pictures meant everything to me…" She then showed us the pictures but I turned around so I didn't even see them. I faced Gothita and Solosis.

"You little psychic creeps!" I shouted.

"Wait Nick, hold on. Look at the pictures," Max told me. I did and looked at them. One was of her and her Pokemon. It was a Gothita! And the other was of a man, about the same age as her, and he was holding a Solosis! Then, Gothita and Solosis started to say something. We all turned around to look at them and suddenly, we were transported into their thoughts…

"_Mrs. Farnsworth!" a man called._

"_Yes deary, come in!" she told him. He closed the door behind him and entered the room. He looked like a messenger, and he looked very sad._

"_Mrs. Farnsworth, I regret to inform you that your husband had just passed away," he said._

_"No! It couldn't be!" she cried._

"_Thita!" Gothita yelled._

_"Solo!" Solosis shouted. Then, there was a very emotional scene, where everyone crying, even the messenger. Then, it jumped forward in time to that night, at 5pm._

"_I still can't believe he's gone…" she muttered to Solosis and Gothita. The messenger was now gone and it was just them three. Solosis and Gothita looked at each other and mumbled something. They then quickly dashed out of the room. "Come back!" But they were gone. We followed them along the street and then they stopped at a Bed, Bath & Beyond. They ran in there and grabbed a tissue box off the shelf and ran out of the store. _

"_Get back here you rotten thieves!" the owner shrieked. They returned home to see Mrs. F sitting in the chair, shivering, all alone in her house._

"Suddenly a life of happiness turned to a life of sadness, and everything had gone wrong," a feminine voice said. We saw a ghost image of Gothita, and it looked like she was talking.

"And then one little robbery to heal her broken heart turned to a life of crime," a man's voice said. This time we saw Solosis' ghost image and his mouth moving.

_We then went further forward in time, about a month or two and everything in her house was sparkling new, it looked like a whole new house._

"But then Mrs. Farnsworth started to lose her memory and thought that we were robbers, because she'd heard reports of Pokemon Robbers," Solosis explained.

"Then one day, we brought her home some glasses, because she always complained that she couldn't really see," Gothita told us.

"_Oh my! Everything is so much clearer. I never knew my house looked this nice!" Mrs. F happily cheered. All of a sudden the world was white and we were transported out of their thoughts and back into the real world._

"Wait…" Mrs. F muttered. "Gothita, Solosis. I think I remember you now. Gothita was mine and Solosis was Mr. Farnsworth's. We had such good times, well, I think we did. I can't remember half of it."

"So this all happened to you. Your husband died and then you thought your Pokemon abandoned you. Rough life…" I murmured.

"Well, at least we solved the mystery. They were just trying to do something nice for their master," Officer Jenny pointed out the obvious.

"Listen dearies. I want you two to take Gothita and Solosis with you on your journey," Mrs. Farnsworth told May and I.

"Really?!" May asked in shock.

"Yes, I think that Gothita and Solosis need some young people that they can play with and battle with. I'm sure that you'll turn these two Pokemon into the best two Pokemon ever," she said.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Farnsworth!" we both screamed in unison.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long ago did you husband die?" Officer Jenny questioned her.

"About two months ago," Mrs. F told her.

"That explains it. That was about the time when the robberies started," Jenny figured out.

"Well, we have to get going. I'm ready for my gym battle with Lenora!" I shouted.

"Good luck young man, but I warn you, she's tough," Mrs. Farnsworth warned me.

"Don't worry Mrs. F, I'm gonna win!" So we said our goodbyes and continued on our adventure, the adventure of a lifetime!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Lenora: The Un-Normal!**_

* * *

**Wazzup – Hey, how are you guys doing? I know, that was another short chapter but when your catching a Pokemon it always is. Next episode is a gym battle episode! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Will Nick win, or lose? Find out!**

_Nick:_

**Riolu – Lv. 15 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

**Tepig – Lv.17 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.16 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace**

**Snivy – Lv.17 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.19 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.18 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.23 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.18 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.19 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.18 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time - _MonfernoFreak_**


	13. Lenora: The Un-Normal

**Ok guys, this is the Gym Battle episode and I just want to say, before this gets underway that any spelling errors when Lenora is talking is just me trying to put a Jamaican accent in (and failing). So without further ado, this is the shorter than I expected Gym battle**

* * *

Episode 13 – Lenora: The Un-Normal

I walked along the dusty sands of Route 3, wandering what I would find over the hill we were on at the moment. Then, as we finished walking over the small mount I saw, below us, Nacrene City!

"We finally made it!" I shouted. May and Max's faces lit up. We'd stopped along Route 3 for one night, and we didn't have many supplies so it was a relief to finally be able to have a real meal, unlike tomato sauce covered chocolate bars. That _was _a yum meal that Max put together last night!

"Let's go to the Pokemon Centre," May said and ran off ahead of us. Max and I followed her and soon enough we were in front of the Pokemon Centre huffing and puffing. We then healed our Pokemon up and ate a nice meal. It was only 11:30am so I still had plenty of time for my gym battle.

"I think that I might visit the Battle Club, just to see if Don George has any advice for me," I told my friends and started to walk out of the Pokemon Centre. "I'll be back soon!"

As I walked across the road to the giant building, there, standing in front of me at the door was none other than Chili.

"Hey Chili!" I screamed and fist pounded him.

"Hey Nick, are you here in Nacrene for you gym battle?" Chili asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing in Nacrene?" I questioned him.

"I was here visiting this Battle Club. The Don George that teaches here was once the Don George of Striaton. He moved here because Nacrene City's more relaxed and about art, because he likes to paint," Chili explained.

"Well, I was just going in there for some battle advice about Lenora but I guess you could tell me, right?" I asked him. He seemed a bit unsure about whether to or not, I guess it's just the Gym Leader code.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone I told you this, ok?" he asked.

"OK!"

"Well, Lenora uses normal-types. She is a much tougher person than Cress or I, and will fight to the bitter end. Her famous combo is using Roar and then Mean Look so watch out for that. She uses three pokemon: Tranquill, Herdier and Watchog. Last but not least use fighting types against her, because fighting type moves inflict a lot of damage or use a rock or stell because normal-types aren't very powerful against them."

"I don't have a rock or steel. I do have a fighting-type though. The Pokemon I have are Riolu, Tepig, Pidove, Snivy, Oshawott and Solosis," I told him.

"Hmm. And do any of them know Disable?" Chili questioned me.

"No, sorry…" I said.

"Well Nick, then my only advice is good luck. I just hope you've gotten a lot stronger than when we battled. See ya, I better be heading back to Striaton now. Oh, and by the way, Cilan's back, the one that was travelling with Ash," he replied.

"I'll have to battle him one day. He'll be the last Striaton brother to battle," I told him. He just smiled and walked off into the distance.

"I'm ready!" I shouted as I watched Chili's figure dissapear.

* * *

"You mean to say that this is the Nacrene Gym?!" I shrieked as we stood outside of the 'Nacrene Gym', that was actually a museum.

"Yes, and apparently Lenora's husband runs this place," Max told me. He's always filled of such interesting facts! We walked inside and asked the receptionist where the gym was. She then spoke into a speaker and out of nowhere, from behind us Lenora and her husband appeared. I knew it was her husband becasue he had a name tag saying "I'm the Gym Leader's Husband!". You'd think it would actually have his name.

"So yar tha challenger?" Lenora asked with a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Yes mam!" I said and saluted her. She gave me a quire look. She was probably thinking 'Why the fuck did he do that? Does he think I'm some sort of military general?' Wow! Rude language for a Gym Leader!

"Come this way please," her husband told me. We walked out into the main exhibit room. It was big and rectangular. He then took away a brick on the wall, with a hidden keypad behind it. He then typed in some sort of code and suddenly the ground started shaking. The massive sphere roof (like most museums have) started to come inwards. It then was just a massive circle hole in the roof. Next was the main exhibit, which was a Dragonite skeleton. It was pulled into the floor and when it reached the ground, on top of the glass case you could see a pokeball symbolizing the battlefield. Everything else in the room was sucked into the walls, and they made nice little stand patterns. May and Max sat down on them just as the battle was about to commence.

"This battle between Lenora and- I'm sorry what's your name?" the husband/referee asked.

"I'm Nick!" I exclaimed.

"Ok. This battle between Lenora and Nick will now commence. It will be a 3 on 3 battle with both sides being able to make substitutions. Now, let the battle begin!" he announced and waved his two flags.

"Tranquill, yar up ferst!" Lenora shouted.

"Oshawott, rock and roll!" I yelled and as always, my backhand throw wowed the crowd. Well, not really but I did it anyway.

"Wott!" my Pokemon screeched as it entered onto the battlefield.

"Tran-quill!" Tranquill chirped as it flew out of its pokeball. Oshawott and I knew how to deal with Tranquill so this should be a piece of cake!

"Oshawott, start by slashing it multiple times with Razor Shell!" I commanded. Oshawott started to sprint over towards Tranquill, and quickly getting its shell out while running, it swiped the air. Wait, the air?! Tranquill was busy flying around the battlefield with Quick Attack, dodging our attack.

"Now Tranquill, use Areal Ace!" she instructed. After Tranquill gained momentum and speed from the Quick Attack it then dashed over to where my Oshawott was, still dropping back down to the ground and slammed into it using Aerial Ace.

"Oshawott, retaliate with your Water Gun!" I countered.

"Osha!" Oshawott screamed as it sent a surge of water out of his mouth and blasted Tranquill, who was drowning – in midair – in water. Tranquill dropped to the ground choking on the water.

"Now finish it off with your Aqua Jet!" I yelled. Oshawott then trapped itself in shimmering aqua blue water and raced off towards Tranquill at rapid speed.

"Tranquill, use Datact!" she told her Pokemon and Tranquill's eyes glowed green. As Oshawott approached Tranquill, Tranquill swooped away.

"WOTT!" My Oshawott screeched as it was coming towards ME with the Aqua Jet that missed Tranquill. _BOOOM! _I was flat in a wall. I looked over at Tranquill and saw it cracking up, but what made it worse was that May and Max joined in.

"Use Water Gun on May and Max please…" I muttered as I tried to get out of the awkward position I was in in the wall. Oshawott gladly obeyed me and shot a massive water stream at them. They got drenched by the water and they immediately shut up. "Haha, ha, ha, ha!" I imitated them and they suddenly turned pissed. No cheering, no nothing. Selfish buggers… "Now Oshawott, use Tackle on Tranquill while it's distracted!" Oshawott raced forward and did a simple Tackle on Tranquill. After Oshawott had slammed it back onto a wall, Tranquill came back to realization, and was ready to fight again.

"Tranquill, fla hah up in tha ska and then use Areal Ace!"

"Tran-quill, tran!" Tranquill chirped as it obeyed its Jamaican trainer and flew up into the air. After flying out of the hole in the roof it then plummeted back down to the ground, and slammed Oshawott with Aerial Ace. Oshawott looked like he was struggling to get up but he prevailed.

"Oshawott, finish with Water Gun!"

"Osha!" Oshawott screeched as it sent water pouring from tis mouth. Tranquill countered with an Air Cutter. As the two attacks collided - one made up of water and one an aerial 'X' - a massive wind-water explosion came and knocked both Pokemon back. I looked on, as did Lenora and we were searching for our Pokemon. When the dust cleared, there was only one Pokemon standing.

"Tranquill in unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner of this round!" Lenora's husband announced. Lenora returned her Tranquill.

"Return Oshawott!" I said and returned my little otter. "Now, Riolu, rock and roll!"

"Join ma in battle Herdia!" Lenora shouted. It was HerdiER. She needs to lose that heavy accent, I mean, seriously, how does her husband put up with this?

"Olu!" Riolu roared as it jumped into the battlefield.

"Dier!" Herdier barked as it ran out of its pokeball and chased its tail around and around.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" May screamed.

"Herdier, use Roar!"

"Use Extreme Speed to stop the attack!" I countered. Riolu sped forward and Herdier had absolutely no time to use the attack. Chili had warned me about Roar and I had made a strategy. "Now Riolu, use Sky Uppercut!" Riolu was still near Herdier and before Lenora could yell 'Dodge!' Riolu had punched Herdier in the jaw and it flew back to its master. Herdier looked ready to faint but hung in there.

"Herdia, use Tak Down!" Lenora commanded.

"Herd, Herdier!" Herdier barked as it started to charge at Riolu with a bright orange coat wrapped around it.

"You're not gonna land an attack on us! Riolu, use Sky Uppercut one more time!" I retaliated. Riolu sprinted forward, faster than Herdier.

"He, he. Herdia, use Protact!" Lenora snickered. Herdier stopped – mid attack – and put up a massive green shield that surrounded it. Riolu then crashed into it head first, causing it to stumble backwards. "Now use Roar!" Herdier then started to howl from inside the Protect, and you could see all the sound waves bumping off the shield. "Stop tha shield!" Herdier broke its shield and then suddenly, the biggest Roar was released. Riolu was immediately sent back into its pokeball.

"No, no, no! Gotta get Riolu out!" I shrieked as I re-sent Riolu out of its pokeball. Once Riolu came back out it was huffing and puffing, and looked like it was having a panic attack. Then, suddenly Solosis came out from its pokeball and entered the battlefield. "I don't even get to choose my next Pokemon?!"

"Now, return Herdia! Join ma in battle Watchog!" Lenora screamed as she threw her pokeball.

"Hog!" Watchog snorted as it came out onto the battlefield.

"Use Mean Lock!" Watchog then opened its eyes very wide and made eyes surround Solosis. It then shuddered and the attack was over. Now I can't return Solosis, I guess I'll just have to make the most of it.

"Solosis, use Psyshock!"

"Solo!" Solosis screeched as it sent many rings at Watchog, that were all different colours. It looked like a rainbow as they beamed along at Watchog. Watchog was then consumed by the attack and was cringing in pain.

"Use Psychic to finish him!" I instructed. Solosis' eyes then shone a bright blue, and soon the colour was transferred to Watchog's body. It then was thrown up in the air, this way and that until it finally was slammed into the ground. It made the floor rumble, and it felt like an earthquake.

"You think we're even near to finishing? Watchog, use Thunderbolt combined with Hyper Fang!" Lenora commanded.

"Watch-hog!" Watchog grunted as it practically electrified itself to made electricity flow through its fangs. It then sprinted forward, buck teeth glowing and all, and then chomped down hard on Solosis. It really felt the pain because I cry emitted from my little Pokemon.

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"Solosis, finish them off with Psyshock!"

"SIS!" Solosis screeched as it sent out many rainbow rings at Watchog. Watchog countered with its own red laser Hyper Beam, and each attack hit the foe. A massive explosion came from both sides, and when the smoke cleared I cringed.

"Solosis in out of the match, Watchog is the winner of this round!" Lenora's husband declared.

"Solosis return," I said as I returned my Pokemon. It may have been strong, but it just wasn't strong enough. "Rock and roll Riolu!"

"Ri, Riolu!" Riolu said as it ran onto the battlefield.

"I harv prepard a move just in case I ever harv to face a fighting-type. Areal Ace Watchog!"

"Hog!" Watchog snorted as it jumped into the air and used Aerial Ace. Watchog was just about to make contact with Riolu when I shouted,

"Endure!" Riolu then shone a fiery red and endured the hit, because otherwise it would've been knocked out just like that.

"Riolu, retaliate with your Sky Uppercut!" Riolu clenched its fist and then started running forward. Its fist then shone blue right before Riolu punched Watchog across the face. Watchog fell back and was knocked unconscious.

"Watchog is unable to continue, the winner of this round is Riolu!" the ref, aka Lenora's husband announced. Lenora returned Watchog and then sent out her final Pokemon.

"Join ma in battle Herdia!"

"Dier!" Herdier barked as it ran onto the battlefield.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" I instructed. Riolu put its palm parallel and started to gather all of the aura in its body into its palms. Riolu then formed a sphere in them and then threw the Aura Sphere, but it exploded as soon as it left the power source, Riolu.

"Herdier, teach that thing a lesson! Use Shadow Ball!" Lenora shouted. Herdier then gathered dark energy at its mouth, and formed it into a ball shape. It then fired it at Riolu, who was still trying to use Aura Sphere. Riolu was hit and was sent tumbling back. It was unable to battle, sine it only had 1 HP before this battle.

"Riolu is out of this match, Herdier wins the round!"

"Rock and roll Oshawott!" I shrieked and re-sent my Oshawott out of its pokeball. Oshawott looked pumped, although it was a bit worn down from its battle with Tranquill. "Oshawott, start with your Water Gun!"

"Wott!" Oshawott roared as it pumped water out of its body. Herdier dodged it agilely and then used Ice Fang on Oshawott.

"No, Oshawott!" I screamed as my Oshawott was half frozen. The left hand side of it was frozen. "I have an idea! Oshawott, spin while using Aqua Jet!" Oshawott steadily started to spin around, then after a few seconds water covered it and then it was off, in the air. It was a half-ice Aqua Jet! Oshawott kept spinning and then it slammed into Herdier.

"Herdia, use Thunderbalt!" Lenora shouted.

"Herd!" Herdier screeched as it then sent a massive jolt of electricity at Oshawott. Oshawott was then sent flying into the air. Oshawott looked unconscious as it was falling through the hole in the ceiling.

"Oshawott!" I shrieked as I ran into the middle of the battlefield and caught my little sea otter. Oshawott looked into my eyes and saw that they were burning with ambition. It shook its head and jumped out of my arms.

"How could it be?!" Lenora asked. Huh, I could understand every single word in that sentence. That's not normal for Lenora.

"Now Oshawott, finish with your Razor Shell!" I commanded. Oshawott then took its shell off its stomach and put all its energy into the shell. Then, Oshawott charged forward and slashed Herdier, making him fall to the ground unable to continue.

"Herdier is unable to battle, that means the winner of this round and the match is Nick and Oshawott!" Lenora's husband announced.

"We did it! We really won!" I screamed and gave my Oshawott a big hug. As soon as I picked Oshawott up it collapsed in my arms. "Thank you, Oshawott…"

"Congratulations Neck. I present to you, tha Basec Badg!" she told me and placed it in my hand.

"Thanks so much Lenora! And it's Nick by the way," I said.

"That's what I sad, Neck," she corrected me.

"No, you're saying Neck. It's Nick," I told her.

"That's what I sad! Neck!" she yelled.

"No you freaking said- Never mind. You know what? You can all go f**k yourselves!" I yelled and walked out of the gym. Freaking Gym Leaders you can't understand!

* * *

After we returned to the Pokemon Centre, I got my Pokemon healed and then called Chili on my X-Transceiver.

"Hey Nick. How'd the Gym battle go?" Chili asked me after he answered his X-Transceiver.

"Great! I won the Basic Badge!" I boasted. "And, you're advice came in handy. If you hadn't had told me about that combo I wouldn't have been able to come up with a strategy to stop it. Well, I stalled it…"

"Good for you Nick. And, if you ever want some advice about Gym Leaders, just call me," he told me.

"Thanks, I will. And give my regards to the other Striaton Brothers and Fennel," I said.

"I can't do that Nick, because Fennel left for Castelia City yesterday," he explained.

"Oh, ok. That reminds me. Where do you think I should go for my next Gym Battle?" I questioned him.

"Well… The closest place with a gym to where you are is Castelia City, funny enough. Unless you want to go to a place called Farleco Town which is north of Synty City but that's a gym for really experienced trainers," he told me.

"Well then Castelia City it is!" I screamed.

"Then you might run into Fennel! Oh, and the Gym leader also hangs out in Pinwheel Forest a lot, and you have to go through there to get to Castelia City so you could run into him. But I don't think he'll battle you for a badge…" Chili muttered.

"Cool! Thanks for the advice Chili! Bye," I said and hung up. I looked over at May and Max and they were happily munching on a meal. Tomorrow, we would be heading off towards Castelia City, in hope of my next Gym battle!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Fight for the Third Badge!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – How'd you like the chapter? My favourite part of this episode was the new battlefield, it just came to me because I was remembering how the Nacrene Museum looked in Black and White and yeah… Anyway, please read, please review and please vote on my poll. I'm going to be taking it down and replacing it with another one once I have written 20 episodes, and remember, the Pokemon you pick could influence the whole story, and whatever Pokemon you pick could influence the rival max is getting. I just want to say, I know I've already said it but, all the spelling errors when Lenora was speaking was on PURPOSE because I was making her Jamaican man, and I know, it was TERRIBLE! Now Pokemon listings:**

_Nick:_

**Riolu – Lv. 17 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

**Tepig – Lv.17 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Pidove – Lv.16 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace**

**Snivy – Lv.17 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.21 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.19 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.23 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.18 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.19 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.18 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

* * *

Now, just a few questions:

**1)** Who do you think will be the biggest powerhouse on Nick's team?

**2)** Which Gym Leader or Elite 4 member would you like to see as a recurring character (Like Chili)

* * *

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**


	14. The Fight for the Third Badge!

**Ok guys, another Gym battle episode. Well, they aren't in the gym for this episode but it's still a battle against a Gym Leader. Will Nick win his Third Badge? Read and review to find out!**

* * *

Episode 14 – Fight For the Third Badge!

We stood on the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest, and we all were shocked.

"Look how big it is…" May muttered.

"Yeah…" Max agreed. Pinwheel Forest was MASSIVE. I couldn't see any edges of the forest, except the one we were on. We were going to get majorly lost in this place.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I screamed and turned on the map on my C-Gear. "Hey guys, apparently there's a town at the end of Pinwheel Forest called Maronaka Town."

"Yeah, but which direction do we go in?" May asked.

"I don't know… Wait! I do know! Pidove, rock and roll!" I shouted and threw Pidove's pokeball. "Pidove, see if you can find the edge of the forest and then if you find a town, report back to us. Ok?"

"Dove, dove!" Pidove chirped in agreement. It started to fly away.

"How will Pidove find its way back?" May questioned me.

"Well, all people in Unova know that Pidove can always find their way back to their trainer," I told her.

"Well I'm not from Unova so I have an exception," May said.

"Yeah, but you have been here for about a month or so now," I replied. She just gave me the evils. I guess she doesn't like being called stupid.

"PIDOVE!" we heard a Pidove shriek from afar.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"I don't know but it sounded like my Pidove's in trouble!" I screamed and ran off in the direction my Pidove flew in. As we ran on, we stopped when we found a man and his Joltik attacking my Pidove.

"Hey! Stop that!" I yelled at him.

"It's just a wild Pokemon. We're training," he explained.

"No it's not you creep! That's his Pokemon!" May stood up for me.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was wild!" he told us and raised his hands like he was under arrest. I looked down at his Joltik. He looked sincere too.

"Oh, then it's easy to make a mistake like that," I said. I had forgiven him easy but May's Scary Face attack didn't prove otherwise. Now that I got a better look at him he had red and black striped pants and it had a butterfly belt around it. Then, he wore a green top and a white scarf. He also had an afro, and was brown haired.

"Your Joltik's so cute, I have one myself," Max told him.

"Oh really? I probably should introduce myself, I'm Burgh," he said and went and shook Max's hand.

"Where have I heard that name before…?" Max pondered as we all introduced ourselves.

"That's Max, he's my little brother," Max explained. "When he gets deep in thought, he will just freeze and not talk to anyone.

"May I help you there? I think you've heard of me because I'm Castelia City's Gym Leader," he said. May and I gasped while Max just screamed,

"AHA!"

"Well the reason we had to pass through here is because we were on our way to Castelia City. I want to battle you Burgh, and acquire my third gym badge!" I shouted.

"Oh really?" he asked. That seems like his catch phrase. "That's handy, because ever since I met a challenger of mine in the Pinwheel Forest about a year ago I always carry one around with me when I come here."

"Cool! What are the rules?" I asked.

"Three on three, but we'll need a judge," he said and looked over at May and Max.

"I'll do it!" Max piped up.

"Great, thanks Max. I just need to quickly heal up your Pidove," he told me and a minute later he had finiahsed healing Pidove and we finally got into our battle positions and engaged in battle. "I'd like to introduce the first Pokemon you will be battling today. Let's go Dwebble!"

"Rock and roll Snivy!" I shouted and threw Snivy's pokeball. Snivy was the perfect choice against a rock type!

"Dwebble!" Dwebble yawned as it entered onto the battlefield. I'd never seen a Dwebble in real life before!

"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. Dwebble makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokémon remains agitated until it locates a replacement," Dexter explained.

"Vy," Snivy murmured to me to say hurry up, because Burgh had already made the first move. Dwebble was coming this way, and at a quite fast pace. Surprising from a crab with a rock on its back! It then jumped up and crossed its little arms and then charged down at Snivy. After a purple 'X' in its hands squashed Snivy into the ground I think I was finally ready to engage in this battle.

"Snivy, start off with Vine Whip!" I commanded. Snivy then sent two vines out of its body and sent them at Dwebble. It was aiming for its arms but Dwebble ducked so Snivy missed and got its shell. Snivy pulled anyway and then, suddenly Dwebble was just a bare crab.

"DWEBB!" Dwebble roared after it felt the cold breeze of Pinwheel Forest. Obviously taking its shell away was the wrong thing to do.

"Dwebble, full power Slash!" Burgh instructed. Dwebble then got out its claws, I mean for real. Its claws were so long it looked like they could rip your skin off.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" I yelled. Snivy's Leaf Tornado countered the Slash and made Dwebble get caught up in it. It was crying out in pain, immobilized in the cascade. The leaves kept hitting and slashing Dwebble until it just stopped crying out. It knew that crying wasn't going to fix anything. I quickly picked up Dwebble's rock and threw in in the tornado, and soon enough Dwebble had gripped onto it.

"Dwebble, use Slash one more time!" Burgh screamed. Dwebble got out its claws but they were nowhere near as sharp as before but they were still sharp enough to cut the Leaf Tornado apart. Then Dwebble came up to Snivy and slashed viciously.

"Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" I exclaimed.

"Dwebble, could you please use X-Scissor?" he asked his Pokemon.

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as it ran forward, towards Dwebble who was currently forming an 'X' in front of it. Snivy's tail glowed green and Dwebble's 'X' shone purple, and as the two attacks collided there was a mighty explosion. Once the smoke cleared both Pokemon were still standing.

"That Snivy's a tough cookie," Burgh said.

"Just like your Dwebble. Snivy, use Vine Whip, and slap it silly!" I commanded. Snivy then shot its usually lush green vines and then slapped Dwebble this time, seeing the wrapping didn't work last time. "Finish with Tackle!"

"Rock Wrecker!" Snivy ran forward, still slapping Dwebble, who was just managing to form a rock in front of it. Dwebble then threw the red glowing rock at Snivy, who was shocked by the overwhelming size of it.

"Pull it forward!" I shouted and then Snivy wrapped the vines around Dwebble, successfully, and pulled it forward. It then joined Snivy in the collision of Rock Wrecker. Another explosion was made and this time, through the smoke only one figure was left standing. Max looked closer and as the smoke finally lifted, Max saw the winning Pokemon.

"Dwebble is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Snivy!" Max announced. I jumped for joy, Snivy had a rough battle with Dwebble. Burgh returned Dwebble and got his next Pokemon ready.

"Oh Nick, if you thought that Dwebble was tough you're going to have a hell of a time defeating my next Pokemon. Let's go Leavanny!" Burgh exclaimed and threw his pokeball. There, in front of my eyes was the most beautiful Leavanny I've ever seen.

"Vanny!" it screamed.

"Use Leaf Blade!" we both shouted. Both of our Pokemon ran forward. My Snivy's tail was shining and Leavanny's arms were shining. As they met Snivy slashed it in the stomach, but after Leavanny felt the pain she then slashed Snivy with two Leaf Blades. Snivy plummeted backwards into one of the surrounding trees, and was rendered unconscious.

"Snivy is unable to battle; the winner of this round is Leavanny!" Max declared. Wow, Leavanny is very powerful. I have to pick my next Pokemon wisely…

"Tepig, rock and roll!" I yelled and threw Tepig's pokeball.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it entered onto the battlefield. It spat out a little bit of fire signaling it was ready to battle.

"Tepig, use Ember on Leavanny!" I commanded. Tepig then jumped above Leavanny and spat out little fire balls. Its fire power was improving, I was proud of it! Leavanny's body was set on fire, and it was running around madly trying to put out the fire.

"Leavanny, use Leaf Storm!" Burgh shouted. Leavanny then covered itself in brightly glowing leaves, which took the fire off Leavanny's body and put them on the leaves. Once Leavanny fired the attack it was a monstrous fiery Leaf Storm. After the attack hit Tepig, it didn't really seem fazed but as the battle went on it started to show weakness.

"Tepig, use Ember! Just keep using Ember over and over!" I told it.

"Pig! Pig! Te—pig!" Tepig grunted as it sent Ember after Ember at Leavanny, who had picked up a trick on how to avoid the attack.

"Use Signal Beam at the up and coming Ember!" Burgh shouted. Leavanny then shot a retro like beam, made up of big particles, which were all coloured pink and blue. It then slammed through the Ember, drenching the particles red, before hitting Tepig who flew back upon contact.

"Flame Charge!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Leave!" Leavanny screeched as it's razor-like hands started to glow green. It dashed forward, onto my oncoming Tepig who was drenched in a flaming coat. When they clashed, there was an obvious winner, Tepig. The fire burned up through Leavanny's hands and then throughout its whole body. Leavanny just couldn't put the fire out this time.

"This is our chance! Use Tackle!" I commanded.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it ran up towards the fiery Leavanny. It tackled it over and Leavanny fell to the ground, slowly burning away.

"Leavanny, how about we stop playing dead?" Burgh questioned his Pokemon. Suddenly, Leavanny got up and the fire vanished from its body. It looked like the fire had done nothing to the grass and bug-type. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Leavanny then shot out a massive red laser from its mouth, and it plummeted into Tepig, making a massive explosion. Max looked at my fainted Tepig in sadness.

"Tepig is unable to battle; therefore Leavanny is the winner!" Max announced. I sadly returned my starter Pokemon. My last Pokemon was the weakest on my team right now, but I just had to use it. It was my only hope to defeat Leavanny.

"Pidove, rock and roll!" I called and threw Pidove's pokeball.

"Dove, dove!" Pidove chirped as it entered the battle.

"Leavanny, let's finish this one off quick. Start by using Leaf Blade and then use a close range Signal Beam!"

"Pidove, use Quick Attack to dodge!" I commanded. Leavanny ran up to Pidove, with green glowing swords for arms, and tried to swipe vigorously. My Pidove, on the other hand, had other plans and sped away with Quick Attack. Leavanny then still went as proceeded and fired a Signal Beam at Pidove, which was spot on. My Pidove was starting to crash towards the ground. "Make a comeback with Aerial Ace!"

"Pi-dove!" Pidove screeched as it rocketed from the position it was in and then into the sky, there was where it plummeted to the ground and slammed into Leavanny.

"Leavanny, use Hyper Beam!" Burgh yelled.

"Use Gust to blow yourself away from there!" I shouted, strategically thinking. Pidove then started to flap its wings and blew itself away from the massive Hyper Beam Leavanny just fired. Red static surrounded Leavanny after the attack, it needed time to recharge. "This is the opening we've been waiting for! Use Air Cutter!"

"Pid!" Pidove chirped as it crossed its wings and then sent an almighty blue-white 'X' out of its wings. It crashed into Leavanny, and sent it hurdling back to its trainer's feet.

"Now Leavanny…" I heard Burgh whisper to it. "USE LEAF STORM!" Leavanny suddenly jumped up and surrounded itself with green leaves, before sending the shower of them at my Pidove. Pidove was hit and fell to the ground, after being swiped many times by the leaves.

"Come on Pidove! I know you can do it! Come on!" I shouted and with those words, Pidove started to glow white. Wind Currents flew around Pidove as it rose from the ground. It grew larger, and had much bigger wings. The light stopped, to reveal a brand new Pokemon!

"Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon. No matter where in the world Tranquill goes, it knows where its nest is, so it never gets separated from its Trainer," Dexter explained. "New move: Air Slash."

"Yes! I have a Tranquill!" I shrieked as my Pokemon flew higher into the air. "Try out your new move, Air Slash!"

"Quill!" my new Tranquill chirped as its wings glowed bright and then it shot serrated Frisbee like objects from its wings. When they made contact with Leavanny, it was thrown back into a tree.

"Leavanny, use Leaf Blade and finish this Pokemon off!" Burgh instructed.

"Counter that with an Aerial Ace!" I commanded. Tranquill dove down from the position it was in and plummeted at Leavanny, who was just sharpening its blades. As they moved closer together both let out a battle cry before clashing, making a big explosion emit from the two.

"Vanny!" Leavanny cried as it was thrown back to its trainer's feet, just the same as Tranquill who was at my feet. Max looked at the two Pokemon before making his decision.

"Both Pokemon are unable- Huh?" Max questioned as he saw one Pokemon moving.

"Tran-quill!" my Tranquill screeched as it rose up from the dead and flew back into the sky.

"Well I'll be dammed! Leavanny is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Tranquill," Max announced.

"Return Leavanny. You were great! You've just won me this match," he said as he returned his Pokemon.

"I'm not so sure Burgh, Tranquill's ready to fight!" I retaliated.

"Oh really? Look at the state your Tranquill's in," Burgh pointed out.

"We can still fight!" I assured him.

"If you say so. Joltik, let's go!"

"Tik!" Joltik screeched as it jumped from behind Burgh and let off a bit of static. Joltik was ready to fight.

"Joltik, start with Thunderbolt!" Joltik immediately sent out a massive amount of electricity, right off the back. Tranquill agilely dodged it with Quick Attack before using an Air Slash under my command. They serrated Frisbees did some damage to Joltik, but it was nowhere near fainting. "Now Joltik, use Bug Bite!"

"Jolt!" Joltik cried as it jumped at Tranquill's wing. Tranquill tried shaking it off but Joltik just would not let go.

"Use Thunderbolt, finish this!" Burgh commanded. Joltik then used another Thunderbolt, that electrified Tranquill inside and out. It fell to the floor. All of a sudden, after I thought that it'd fainted Tranquill was slowly, but steadily getting up.

"You can still battle?!" I shrieked.

"No, it can't! Tranquill don't know when to give in, they don't know their limits. If you don't stop now, Tranquill will go to the BITTER end," Burgh told me.

"I'll do what I want!" I retaliated. "Tranquill, use Quick Attack!" Tranquill started to walk along the ground fast, but couldn't make itself fly and as Tranquill hit Joltik, it seemed like it did no damage at all. Burgh looked at me and unwrapped his scarf. He then offered it to me and I agreed. I grabbed the white scarf and waved it, signaling that I surrender.

"Nick has forfeited the match; the winners are Joltik and Burgh!" Max announced. I sadly walked over to Tranquill.

"You did great buddy, and you deserve the biggest rest, return…" I muttered and returned Tranquill quietly to its pokeball.

"Nick, you fought very well today. I'd like to congratulate you on that," Burgh told me and shook my hand. I heard May mumble something to Max.

"I want to battle too. Seeing Nick have these past two gym battles makes me want to compete in another contest. I have had a little break after my last loss and I think it's time to get back on the contest track." I think Burgh overheard her too because he said,

"If you want to compete in a contest, there's one coming up in Maronaka Town. It's tomorrow."

"Wow really!" May exclaimed.

"I'll show you guys to the exit if you want," Burgh offered.

"That would be nice. Thanks Burgh," I said and gestured him to lead the way.

* * *

After about two hours of walking we reached the exit of Pinwheel Forest.

"There's the entrance to Maronaka Town," Burgh told us as we went through the last clearing of trees.

"Wow! It's such a cute little town!" May screamed.

"May? Nick? Is that you?" we heard a voice ask. We all looked to the right of us where we saw Lilly heading this way.

"Oh hey Lilly, are you here for the contest too?" I asked.

"Yeah, great minds think alike," she said and greeted us with a warm smile.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to bond. And Nick, I'll see you in Castelia City for our rematch!" he told me and winked. Then he slowly walked back into Pinwheel Forest. We then looked back and Lilly and we all smiled at the sight of the reunion.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISDOE – Soledad's Contest Appearance!**_

* * *

**Hey – How'd you like the Gym Battle? Too bad Nick lost ;o. And what's up with this? Two episodes in one day and two gym battle episodes in a row? WTF?! What is happening to this story -.- Next episode is May's second contest, and as you can see by the title Soledad returns as May's rival! YAY! And I usually would do contests in May's POV but I have an Amy thing I'm going to do. So next episode isn't really about May it's about Amy and her real thoughts of the world, so stay tuned for that! And Pokemon listings!**

_Nick:_

**Riolu – Lv. 17 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

**Tepig – Lv.18 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Tranquill – Lv.19 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.18 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.21 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.19 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.70 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.23 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.18 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.18 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.19 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.18 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time - _MonfernoFreak_**


	15. Soledad's Contest Appearance!

**Me: Yay! Finally another contest!**

**Nick: You mean that boring shit? UGH!**

**Me: But you competed last time and liked it**

**Nick: Just shut up**

* * *

Episode 15 – Soledad's Contest Appearance!

**Amy's POV:**

"Are you clear? We have to stop them from getting Victini!" Dr. Zager, the head scientist of Team Rocket ordered.

"Yes sir!" Trent and I agreed in unison.

"Good, now a boat will be waiting for you in Castelia City, and it's leaving at midnight sharp tomorrow. Don't be late," Dr. Zager told us and stopped the video chat. I looked over at Trent, and he looked back.

"Shall we get going then?" Trent asked me.

"You can," I said.

"What do you mean you can?!" he shrieked.

"I have other business to do," I told him.

"No! I won't let you do this to me Amy! You won't abandon Team Rocket!"

"I'm not leaving Team Rocket you fool! I told you, just go to Castelia City without me; I have business to do here. I'll be there on time, I promise Trent," I said.

"But…" he muttered.

"I said GO!" I exclaimed and with those words, he put on his jetpack and flew away, over to the direction of Skyarrow Bridge. Now, I finally was alone. I hadn't been alone in my thoughts since I first joined Team Rocket, because there was always someone at my side. God, I don't know why I even joined this team, it was sort of only to destroy Team Plasma… They took my precious starter Pokemon, Pignite. I moved to Kanto to forget about my past in Unova, but I just couldn't and within a month I was in Team Rocket, ready to get vengeance on Team Plasma.

"Now, where do I sign up?" I questioned myself and looked around. I was on an apartment roof and it was only 4am, so I don't think that they'd be accepting contest sign ups yet. I guess I'll just have to wait till dawn…

* * *

"I'm sorry, what's your name miss?" the receptionist at the contest hall asked me.

"I'm… Amy—lia," I said.

"Amelia?" she asked.

"Yes!" I agreed. I turned around and there I saw those kids. We first met Nick in Accumula Town, then we met his friends and Riolu at the Dreamyard and finally he pummeled us at the Garden Metropolis Catching Contest. What a big waste of time that was, we didn't even get any Pokemon. They walked over to me and the girl happily said,

"Excuse me." I moved out of the way for the little brat and dashed out of the room. No one recognized me since I had a big black hat on with a massive black coat. If I want to enter a contest I'll have to get something more suitable… But what? I had lost all fashion sense since I joined Team Rocket…

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Maronaka Pokemon Contest! We have 30 contestants here today competing for the Maronaka Ribbon! Now, to introduce our judges, it's Don George!" Rosion announced and put the spotlight on Don George. He was saying something about battling but I didn't here because those kids had just entered the room. "Now, Kelly Kenton!"

"HUBA HUBA!" I heard Nick yell as they introduced Kelly Kenton. Obviously he had a thing for hot girls. Hmm, I thought he was gay.

"And last but definitely not least it's Nurse Joy!" Rosion screamed.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here! I hope your Pokemon are well otherwise they won't be able to reach their full potential," she told the crowd. Oh, not that crap again. Rosion was announcing the first coordinator but I couldn't focus because someone was yelling out in the waiting room.

"MAY?!" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"Soledad!" the girl Nick's with screamed. Oh, so her name's May. Then they started screaming and blabbing on about 'They haven't seen each other in SOOO long!' Those types of girls piss me off.

"Calling May and Amelia to the stage! Calling May and Amelia to the stage!" the messenger girl called out. May and I ran out of the door and walked along the corridor.

"I haven't seen you in any contests. Are you new to them?" May asked me.

"No. I used to be a coordinator, but I had to give it up half way through the season," I told her. I pulled a ribbon case out of my back pocket and showed her my two ribbons.

"Wow! They're so pretty!" May exclaimed. I thought I might as well converse, so I said,

"I like you dress." She wore a one strap pink dress that came down to her waist and popped out all the way down to her knees. There was a nice pink amethyst around her neck that went nicely with the dress. She wore black flats and now that I looked closer, there were tiny white stripes on the popped out bit of her dress.

"I love yours! Was that the dress you wore when you used to compete in contests?" May questioned me.

"Yeah, it was," I replied and looked down at my simple dress. It was much like May's but it was strapless and was deep sea blue. And, I also had a white ribbon tied round my waist, along with white flats and a pearl necklace. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, except for two little strands of my hair that ran down the sides of my head that I had curled just for the occasion. My pink hair went quite nicely with the hair style. I guess I hadn't lost all of my fashion sense.

"Well, see ya! I'm on!" she told me and ran out onto the stage. Wow, she's actually quite nice… No! Stop it Amy! You work for Team Rocket; anyone that's not on your side is your enemy! I looked through the entrance that lead to the stage and watched her performance.

"Gothita, take the stage!" May screamed and twirled as she threw her pokeball.

"Thita!" Gothita screeched as it entered onto the wide stage.

"Gothita, start by using Shadow Ball and Psybeam!" May instructed her Pokemon. Gothita then gathered a ball of purple and black energy in front of it, and then sent it up into the sky. Then it sent a rainbow beam out of its mouth, which encapsulated the Shadow Ball. "Use Telekinesis!"

"Goth!" Gothita screamed as it stopped the new combo move in midair. Then, Gothita started ripping it apart, making it wider and wider and wider. It then looked like a rainbow-dark whirlpool.

"Pull it down!" May commanded. Gothita's eyes really shone green now as it pulled the whirlpool down onto it. There was a bright explosion of colour, and no one could see for a few seconds. Then, once the stage had been cleared of the light it revealed an even brighter, yet darker light. Gothita was glowing, rainbow, dark and all sorts of colours. Gothita wasn't just good, or evil it had brought the two together in a glory of light. May was amazing! She knew what she was doing! They then struck a pose before running off stage.

"That was beyond what I could ever appraise you!" Kelly Kenton yelled out as May left the stage. She was right, it was beyond appraisal.

"Next up, it's Amelia!" Rosion announced.

"Good luck," May whispered to me as I passed her walking up onto the stage.

"Swadloon, enter please!" I shouted and threw Swadloon's pokeball.

"Loon!" Swadloon called as it came out onto the stage. It had been a long time since Swadloon had been on stage, and it was only a Sewaddle in those days.

"Swadloon, start off with Energy Ball!" I instructed my Pokemon. Swadloon then gathered green energy at its mouth and then shot the sphere into the air. "Now add to that, use String Shot!"

"Swad!" Swadloon screeched as it sent out many sticky threads from its mouth. The strands then all passed the Energy Ball and connected above it, stopping the Energy Ball in its tracks. It then exploded along with the strings, sending them all soaring back down to the ground, but this time with a beautiful glow on them.

"Now funk it up by spinning and using Signal Beam!" I screamed and then Swadloon started to spin and sent out a whole lot of particles that hit the strands, which made them all different colours. It then made the stadium look like it had streamers everywhere, with a magical coat of dust around the stage. After Swadloon came back to me I patted it on the head, letting it know it did a good job. I looked out at the crowd, there was no screams, no cheers then suddenly a massive roar emitted from everybody. They loved me! They really did! I guess I haven't lost my magic after all!

* * *

After about another hour of Appeals there were only a few performances that really stuck in my mind. That Soledad girl that May was talking to before was really good, and got the biggest appraisal. Bigger than May's! Somehow, I lost track and started talking to May, well, she talked to me. She said that she came in the finals of the Johto Grand Festival and Soledad beat her! So we have the two finalists of the Johto League in this contest! I have VERY tough competition!

"Thanks for waiting everyone, the scores are in and we have our Top 8 coordinators!" Rosion announced. I stood there nervously as faces appeared on the screen. First place was Soledad and second place was May. I even saw that girl Lilly that was with Nick in Accumula Town up there in seventh place. Yes! I was there! And at fifth place too! Not too bad for my first contest in like over half a year or so. "And now our match ups!" the faces shuffled around the screen and then they announced it.

"AHH!" I heard Lilly scream. I looked at her face. It was right next to mine. She obviously saw my performance and thinks I'm a tough competitor. Her Munna wasn't too bad in the appeals, but I beat she'll use a tough Pokemon this round. I looked at the other faces. May wasn't with anyone I knew and neither was Soledad. They were on opposite sides, so someone better defeat one of them or we'll have a Johto Final right here! This tiny stadium wouldn't be big enough to seal these two! But, if I beat Lilly then I will be facing May. I'll have to be the one to do it!

"Now, the second battle of the first round of stage 2, it's Lilly vs. Amelia!" Rosion screamed as Lilly and I ran onto our podiums. In the middle of the battlefield there was a little pool for water-type Pokemon, too bad I don't have any.

"Servine, the stage is set!" Lilly shouted and threw her pokeball.

"Darumaka, enter please!" I screamed.

"Ser-vine!" Servine screeched as it jumped onto the battlefield.

"Daru, daru!" Darumaka cried as it came out of its pokeball. I had never used Darumaka in a proper battle. When I first came back to Unova as a Team Rocket member I caught it, and we did train quite a lot but we never got the chance to really battle.

"You have 5 minutes on the clock. And go!" Rosion told us.

"Darumaka, use Fire Spin!" I instructed. Darumaka then sent out a roaring blaze that spiraled all the way over the Servine, only to be speedily dodged.

"Use Leer then follow it up with a Leaf Blade!" Lilly commanded. Servine's eyes shone bright red and then it just winked at Darumaka. Its defense had just fallen. Then suddenly, like rapid speed, Servine was in front of Darumaka with a brightly glowing tail. Servine then jumped and rolled before slashing Darumaka. He fell back and rolled near the water. "Yes! Now Servine, use Leaf Tornado!"

"Vine!" Servine hissed and then made a massive leave cascade above its nostrils. It then threw it at Darumaka, who got caught in it. The hurricane levitated above the pool of water, and as soon as the attack stopped, my Darumaka would be dropped in and would faint immediately.

"Drop it!" Lilly yelled. Servine then magically stopped the attack, even though it had no connection with it and my Darumaka fell into the water. Everyone went silent, waiting for the Pokemon to come back up but it didn't. One of the judges buzzers went, then the next and just as Don George was about to press it suddenly, there was a massive bright light from the pool. I ran onto the battlefield and looked into it and what I saw was amazing! It then jumped back out, still glowing and as it touched fresh air the light stopped, and revealed a new massive Pokemon.

"Dar…it…the…Pokem…" everyone heard. We all looked over at where it was coming from and we saw Nick.

"Oh sorry, I'll turn my Pokedex up so everyone can hear!" he shouted.

"Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon. Darmanitan's internal fire burns at 2,500° F, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch," his Pokedex explained to the whole freaking stadium. "New move: Fire Punch."

"Darmanitan, use Fire Punch!" I commanded.

"Man-itan!" Darmanitan roared as it raced along the battlefield, nearly as fast as Servine, and used Fire Punch on Servine. Servine was then inflicted with a burn. Since it was continuously being burnt by the burn, another attack would beat it, meaning we'd win!

"Use Headbutt!" I yelled. Darmanitan then sprinted forward and head-butted the Servine, making it fly back and faint. This time all the judges' buzzers went and they announced that **I** was the winner!

* * *

All the first round matches had passed, and the four semi-finalists are yours truly, May, Soledad and a man called Jonathon. May and I were facing off in this round, and it was going to be a blazer of a battle because she said that she would use her Blaziken, and I agreed to use Darmanitan. We walked out to the stage where a big crowd, and judges, was waiting for us.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May screamed as she twirled and sent out her big chicken thing. Blaziken's were magnificent Pokemon but I had a gut feeling that Darmanitan and I could beat it.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it jumped onto the battlefield.

"Now Darmanitan, enter please!"

"Dar!" Darmanitan shrieked as it pounded its fist on the battlefield.

"Five minute are on the clock, and begin!" Rosion said and held up her hands.

"Fire Spin!" we both commanded, so both of our Pokemon sent out a roaring flame that twisted and then intertwined with each other, Blaziken's MAJORLY overpowering ours. The fire then came rampaging at Darmanitan, who cried when the fire hit. Usually a fire-type attack wouldn't deal that much damage but Darmanitan looked weak already.

"Ok, Darmanitan, use Fire Punch!" I instructed.

"Man!" Darmanitan screeched as it jumped out from the position it was in and punched Blaziken hard. It didn't budge, didn't even move a muscle. It looked like Fire Punch did nothing.

"Now Blaziken, use Overheat!" May yelled.

"Use Protect!" I screamed frantically. Just as Blaziken was charging its fire Darmanitan ran back a little and then put a massive green shield up, just in time so that the blazing fire didn't damage it at all. Wait, that amount of power, I'd seen it somewhere before… HUH! May's Blaziken was the thing that saved Nick and Lilly back in Accumula! If I'm going up against that then I have no chance!

"Now use Sky Uppercut!" May called.

"Zi-ken!" Blaziken roared as it clenched its fist, which turned blue on command, and then ran forward and punched Darmanitan's Protect. It then cracked and made Darmanitan open to attacks.

"We have to use Rollout Darmanitan!" I screamed. Darmanitan then made itself into a ball and started rolling. We tripped Blaziken four times until May finally did something.

"Now grab it and chuck it into the pool!" May commanded. Oh no, that would destroy us for sure. Darmanitan is fully evolved so we can't use that trick again! As Darmanitan came back for the final Rollout it jumped up, to Blaziken's level. Blaziken then tried to grip its hands onto Darmanitan but Darmanitan was going so fast that he couldn't get a grip, so my Darmanitan then kept rolling and hit Blaziken in the chest. They then both plummeted down to the ground and into the pool.

"Darmanitan!" I cried as my Darmanitan went in the pool. Seriously, this again?! Does the writer not have any better ideas! The crowd looked on in anticipation, and then suddenly we saw bubbles. One of them was still breathing down there! Then a rocket of water came up and there, soaking wet in it was Blaziken, and holding my Darmanitan. Blaziken dropped Darmanitan back on the floor, and he was unconscious. All of the buzzers went and I simply had to return my Darmanitan.

"So our first finalist is May!" Rosion announced. We both walked off the stage, obviously one of us very happy and the other sad. That would be me.

"Now, let's find our next finalist! Come up on stage Soledad and Jonathon!" Rosion screamed. I looked to the right of me and I saw Soledad entering onto the stage. She must have seen my face, because she stopped and talked to me.

"Hey, Amelia, there's no need to be sad. Everyone loses sometimes. And you should have seen me back in the day; I couldn't get a win to save my life. Then one day, everything just changed. Trust me, you'll be a winner one day and look back on this and laugh," she told me before running up on stage. Wow. In contests everyone's so nice to you, and I don't even know these people. No! I'm evil though! I'm a TEAM ROCKET member, and I won't go back on my word to bring Team Plasma to justice!

I walked back into the waiting room and saw May.

"Hey, that was a great battle!" May said and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back; otherwise she might've thought something fishy was up. "Hey, I want a rematch someday, and then we'll see who the true top coordinator is!"

"Yeah, I think that Darmanitan and I would really like that," I told her. We looked up at the screen where Soledad was battling alongside her Pidgeot. It reminded me of the days that I was in Team Rocket Training School, and my partner to train with was a Pidgeotto. I have such good memories with it. They're locked away in a secret safe in my heart…

"And within a minute Soledad wins; knocking Jonathon's Liepard out in a flash!" Rosion announced.

"Oh, that's my cue! I gotta run!" May told me and then ran out the door. I watched patiently on the screen for May to appear, and sure enough a minute later there she was. I was excited about this battle; it would be intense!

"Alomomola, I choose you!" Soledad screamed as she sent in her Alomomola. It went immediately to the pool, since it can't move around on land.

"Minccino, take the stage!" May shouted and threw the pokeball. Oh no, she just _couldn't_ use a Pokemon like that on me!

"Alom," Alomomola said gracefully.

"Cino!" Minccino spat.

"Five minutes are on the clock, so let the battle begin!"

"Minccino, start by using Shadow Ball on the water!" May commanded. Minccino then gathered generous amounts of what I call 'Dark Energy' at its mouth, which formed into a sphere. Then, Minccino fired it at the water, and as soon as it hit the water it turn a dark, dark purple. Alomomola looked like it was very sick already, because it would have to swim in that sludge.

"Wake-up Slap on Minccino!" Soledad instructed. Alomomola then flew out of the pool and jumped in front of Minccino. It then started spinning and its fins slapped Minccino silly! "Now use Brine on Minccino!" Alomomola then shot out a whole lot of water at Minccino, on its side though so it just hit its feet but the force of the water it was pumping out was enough to push it back into the pool of water.

"Minccino, use Swift and then Tail Slap!" Minccino immediately, after its trainer's commands, used Swift. The shimmery stars went slowly through the air until Minccino then rejoined the stars in midair and slapped them violently. Then suddenly they all were rapid fast and were like shooting stars, well for the brief moment they were in the air since they pelted Alomomola almost straight away.

"Now use Slam Minccino!" May yelled.

"Minc!" Minccino screeched as it ran over towards the pool. As Minccino was about to reach the water, it jumped and then rocketed down and slammed into Alomomola, making it go under water. That was made, because Alomomola couldn't see and didn't know where the top or bottom was.

"Use Brine/Shadow Ball!" They screamed in unison.

"Alom!" Alomomola shouted as it sprayed a violet gallon of water at Minccino, who retaliated with a dark energy Shadow Ball. Both attacks sped past each other. The Shadow Ball hit Alomomola and the Brine hit Minccino. Alomomola was very worn down and was barely still in this match.

"Now, use Quick Attack!" They both called. This time their Pokemon sped forward and then collided in midair, making a massive explosion. Through the smoke you could see the bright numbers of the clock. There was just 5 seconds left. The smoke cleared to find both of the Pokemon standing, well. Alomomola was floating.

"Times up! And the winner, of the Maronaka Pokemon Contest is… It's May!" Rosion announced. I cheered from the waiting room and everyone else looked at me strangely. I didn't care; no one was going to see 'Amelia' again. Well… Minutes later May burst through the waiting room door.

"I won Amelia!" she screamed and hugged me. Wait, she was hugging me. I'm not supposed to hug my enemies.

"Yeah, good for you May," I said and tried to get out of the hug. After a celebration ceremony for May I walked back out into the cool breeze of Maronaka Town. I snuck back up to the roof I was on before and then got the jetpack.

"Don't worry Trent; I'm on my way…" I muttered and started to fly away on the jetpack. It was already 7pm, so I had only 5 hours to get all the way from here to Castelia City port. Usually by foot it would take you 12 hours and by car only 3 hours, but by jetpack, I don't know. I just don't know…

* * *

I was just flying into Castelia City, and it was 12:10. I'm just hoping that Trent told them to wait. I got to the port that was specified and no boat was there. I'd missed it. I had failed Team Rocket, and now Team Plasma would win. Wait, I can still catch up! Then, I looked down at my fuel cage and it was nearly on empty.

"Dammit! Dr. Zager only filled these jetpacks enough to get to Castelia City!" I howled.

"Need a ride?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Trent!" I shrieked and jumped off my jetpack and embraced him.

"Come on out!" he shouted and threw a pokeball.

"Toise!" Blastoise roared as it jumped into the water.

"Blastoise?! I thought Giovanni made you get rid of it since it attacked him," I said and he just shrugged and gave me a toothy grin.

"I actually just sent it back to my mum's place, and I just got it back seeing that we needed a ride," he explained. Wow, that man is amazing. He's risking to get demoted as a Team Rocket member for having that Blastoise here, and for who? Little old me that's who!

"Come on! Let's go get us a Victini!" I screamed and jumped onto Blastoise's back, followed by Trent. We smiled at each other. This was the moment. He reached in, so did I, and we floated away under the full moon.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Rival Round Robin!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – Now that was the longest episode in a while (since Episode 10) and I quite enjoyed the whole new side of Amy. And, it turns out that Amy and Trent are quite powerful (Trent owning a Whirlipede and Blastoise and Amy owning a Darmanitan and Swadloon), will there be any more strong Pokemon on their team? No. But Trent will be catching one in the Desert Resort. Next episode, I am not doing the Victini thing but it's a rival battle! Nick has only battled his two rivals once so next episode is the second rival battle for Lilly and Cheren. Pokemon Listings! PS: Nick had a training session after they got to Maronaka Town, to train for his upcoming Gym Battle so the levels of his Pokemon will go up by 1.**

_Nick:_

**Riolu – Lv. 18 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

**Tepig – Lv.19 Ember, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Tranquill – Lv.20 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.19 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.22 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.20 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.71 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.23 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.20 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.20 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.19 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.18 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

* * *

Now some questions:

**1) **Do you want Amy (Amelia) to be one of May's permanent rivals and compete in contests?

**2)** Do you want Amy and Trent together?

**3)** What Pokemon would you like to see Amy catch (an un-native Unova region Pokemon please that's in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2)

* * *

**Until next time - _Mo_****_nfernoFreak_**


	16. The Rival Round Robin

**Ok, well I actually wrote this during a time where I was actually awake and thinking but the editing phase was done when I was tired, so please excuse any spelling errors. I tried to go over most of it but I would've missed some. I usually slip up on its and replace it with tis or use to sue. Ok, now the story!**

* * *

Episode 16 – The Rival Round Robin!

**This episode will be in Nick's POV:**

I awoke the morning after May had won her first Unova ribbon. I felt joy and pride for her, but I was itching for my third badge. I wanted to get to Castelia City so that I could take on Burgh. Now, for some training at the Battle Club!

I jumped out of bed and had an early morning shower, waking the whole Pokemon Centre at 6am. I then slipped on some clothes; a white shirt, like fancy shirt with collar thingy, and black skinny's. I then rolled up the sleeves on my shirt and messed up my hair, to make it rough like normal. I then ran down into the Pokemon Centre Café, where no one was, not even Nurse Joy so I decided to grab breakfast on the go.

"Mmmm Riolu… Hotdogs for breakfast was a stroke of genius…" I muttered to my Pokemon as I was scoffing down my Hotdog.

_I refuse to resort to cannibalism,' he said and looked away from the yummy hotdog._

"Oh, ok… MORE FOR ME!" I screamed and finished the Hotdog I bought him in seconds flat. We arrived at the Battle Club doors and we, well I, merrily skipped inside. "Hey Don George!"

"Oh hey kid! I'm sorry but no one's at the Battle Club at the moment but just me and you. How about you say that we toughen up your Pokemon instead of battling," he offered.

"K! That sounds cool too," I said and walked with him to the training rooms. There was a massive pool room with a waterfall, there was a fitness room with weights and all, there was a fan room where your Pokemon had top fly against the winds and there was a room to practice your agility. They'd fire bullets at you or they'd swing logs right near your face. They wouldn't hit you I the nuts if they went to low or anything…

* * *

"Tranquill! Withstand the wind just a little bit longer!" I shouted at my Pokemon. The wind was loud and strong that my Pokemon could barely hear my own commands.

"What was that? Do you want me to make the fans spin faster?!" Don George called from the control room.

"No! I wanted Tranquill to stay in there a bit longer!" I told him.

"Ok! Turning it up!" Don George yelled. Then, suddenly Tranquill blew back at me from the Gust of wind but its beak hit be right in the balls.

"HUH!" I groaned as the beak was really stuck in there. "Well that's just a _little_ bit gay of you Tranquill…"

* * *

We were in the pool room with Oshawott when we were sword fighting. Oshawott was using Razor Shell and I was using a piece of metal.

"Prepare for a big wave!" Don George told us.

"HUH?!" I shrieked as a massive wave came up from behind Oshawott. It then engulfed it in and the razor sharp shell floated out of tis hand and then slashed my nuts. "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

After being fixed up by the local doctor I walked back into the Battle Club, it now being 10:27am there must be trainers here now. I went onto one of the machines and flicked through all the faces.

"No! He's can't be here!" I screamed as I stumbled upon a certain face.

"Who can't be here?" I heard a voice ask me from behind. I turned around to see the beautiful majestic Lilly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I questioned her, covering my nuts for some odd reason. She looked at what I was doing and looked at me like I was a querr.

"I heard you get up this morning so early so I figured you must've come here," she explained. "Now, who's the person you can't believe is here?"

"You remember how the other day I told you about the guy called Cheren, well, he's here," I said.

"WHAT?! THAT CREEP!" Lilly scowled. We'd kind of made Cheren out worse than he was but after all, it wasn't a friendly rivalry.

"I just heard that whole conversation," a boy told us. We turned to see Cheren standing before us.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISTER FANCY PANTS?!" Lilly shrieked.

"Lilly, take it easy," I told her.

"Yeah, well no one has the right to talk to you that way!" Lilly screamed.

"Hehe… Are you having your girlfriend sticking up for you aye Nick?" Cheren asked, and before I could respond Lilly did.

"Yes, yes he is."

"WHAT?!" I shouted without thinking. She came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Just play along," Lilly whispered, but with a threatening tone.

"Anyway… Cheren, I challenge you to a battle!" I yelled and pointed at him.

"But Nicky boo, I wanted to battle you!" Lilly exclaimed. The 'pretend we're going out' thing was ok, but calling me Nicky boo, NO!

"She looks like a tough battler, I want to test her," Cheren said and looked at Lilly weird.

"Oh no you don't!" I shrieked and then went and kicked him in the nuts right in front of Lilly. "Now someone knows how I feel…"

"May I recommend that you try a Round Robin," Don George suggested and walked over to us. "And Nick, I'm surprised to see you back so early."

"Yeah…" I murmured as my sweat dropped.

"Does everyone know the rules to a Round Robin, and does everyone like the idea?" Don George asked.

"Yes, and yes," Cheren and I agreed in unison.

"No, and I don't know until I find out what it is," Lilly said.

"Well, a Round Robin is a group of battles done in a three. You each battle each other once and a win is 3 points, a tie is 2 points and a loss is 1 point. Once you've complete all the battles we tally up the points and find the winner," Don George explained.

"How about we have two on two battles," I suggested.

"Yeah, and let's make it we have to use our starter Pokemon and the Pokemon we first caught," Lilly added. We all agreed to the idea, and soon the battles were underway.

"So who would like to go first?' Don George questioned. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"Whatever, who cares who goes first?" Cheren asked in his normal attitude.

"Well, I would normally say ladies first so you two may battle," I told them. Cheren gave me the evils while I just gave him a smug smile.

"Before the battle gets underway I suggest you all reveal your Pokemon," Don George told us.

"GO!" we all shouted and threw our pokeballs. My Tepig and Tranquill entered onto the battlefield to see Cheren's Dewott and Watchog looking down on them. Then, we looked over at Lilly who was using her Servine and Herdier.

"So you all caught normal-types as your first catch huh? Typical…" Don George murmured.

"Actually mines a normal-flying," I corrected him.

"Ri!" Riolu squealed as he stood next to me.

"Sorry Riolu but you can't battle today," I told him, and then he walked out of the room and pouted. "Babies, what can you do with them?"

* * *

"Servine, LEAF TORNADO!" Lilly roared.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse!" Cheren instructed his Pokemon. Then as the Leaf Tornado and the Water Pulse collided in midair a massive explosion sent both Pokemon flying back. Don George looked left, then right and both ways again until he said,

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle; but since Cheren only used one Pokemon he is the winner!"

"I guess I was wrong about you being strong," Cheren shrugged.

"Cheren, wrong? Never!" I shouted. I got that nice evil look from him again.

"Cheren had just gained 3 points and Lilly 1 point!" Don George announced as he started to tally up the points. Then, all of our faces appeared on the big screen on the wall, and underneath them were columns. Then three tally marks went in Cheren's column and one in Lilly's.

"Lilly, how about we battle next?" I asked my lover.

"Sure!" she screamed and walked back to her side of the battlefield.

"Hold on! I need to heal up your Pokemon young lady," Don George told Lilly. After a few minutes her Pokemon had been all healed and we were ready to start the heated battle.

"This match will be two on two, and both sides may substitute their Pokemon. And begin!" Don George declared and waved his flags.

"Herdier, the stage is set!" Lilly shouted as she threw her pokeball, spin style.

"Tepig, rock and roll!" I yelled and backhand threw my pokeball.

"Her!" Herdier barked as it ran onto the battlefield.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it jumped out of tis pokeball, the white light radiating his skin.

"Herdier, use Take Down!" Lilly commanded as soon as Herdier had finished chasing tis tail. Herdier then saturated itself in an orange light and started sprinting forwards and charging at Tepig. Before I could get a command in Tepig was hit by Take Down. "Now a follow up attack, use Shadow Ball at close range!" This was the battle between Lenora and I all over again, and I knew what to do.

"Tepig, jump and then Flame Charge that Shadow Ball!" I instructed. Tepig then engulfed itself in a roaring flame before jumping up, and destroying the dark energy Shadow Ball that was hurdling at him. "Now carry on and Tackle Herdier!"

"Tepig!" Tepig grunted as it crashed into Herdier. Herdier flew back through the air all the way back to its trainer.

"You're not going to win Nick Batlam! Herdier, use Thunder Fang!" Lilly screamed.

"Herd!" Herdier howled as it opened its mouth wide, and revealed its fang that glistened with electricity. Herdier then ran forward and gnawed on Tepig, who was cringing in pain.

"Tepig return!" I said and returned my starting Pokemon. Herdier then was chewing midair, and looked confused as to where Tepig went. "I need speed to defeat Herdier, Tranquill, rock and roll!"

"Quill!" Tranquill screeched as it entered, flapping its wings heavily.

"Tranquill, use Air Slash!" I shouted right off the back. I wanted to take Herdier down quick, and the best way to do that was by using our strongest move. Tranquill then sent out Frisbee like objects from its wings that sliced and slashed Herdier. "Now follow up with Quick Attack!"

"Tran!" Tranquill chirped as it sped forward, a white trail following the ambitious Pokemon. It slammed into Herdier, who went flying back into a wall.

"Dier!" Herdier cried out in pain. It fell from the wall but stood on its feet once more, still able to battle.

"Use Bite!" Lilly commanded. Herdier then opened its mouth and showed tis fangs, before running forward and biting on Tranquill's wing. It wasn't letting go and I just knew what attack was coming next. "Use Thunder Fang!" Herdier then sent a jolt out electricity out of its mouth, which completed electrified Tranquill outside and in.

"Tranquill, no!" I shrieked as Tranquill fell to the floor in pain. Tranquill, get up and use Aerial Ace!" Tranquill then took to the skies, and rocketed down to Herdier. _BOOM! _Only one Pokemon came out alive after that explosion, and I was happy about which one it was.

"Herdier is unable to battle; therefore Tranquill wins this round!" Do George announced and held his green flag over at us.

"Herdier return…" Lilly muttered and put on a sad face. "Nick, you won't beat my next Pokemon even though you have two Pokemon with type-advantages. You remember how much I trained it last time, well, be ready for a shock. Servine, the stage is set!"

"Ser-vine!" Servine hissed as it jumped out onto the battlefield.

"Servine, start by slashing it repeatedly with Leaf Blade!" Servine's tail started to glow green; much like my Snivy's, just before it dashed over to the position that Tranquill was in and slashed it and sliced it. "Now, while you're up in its face use Tackle!" Servine then lurched forward and tackled my Tranquill tot eh ground. Wow! Servine is powerful. My Tranquill looks like it's in so much pain right now.

"Use Gust to blow Servine back, and then combine Air Cutter and Aerial Ace!" I commanded. That was three moves to handle, so Tranquill screeched in annoyance.

"Tranquill!" Tranquill then flapped its wings and as ferocious wind emitted from it, blowing Servine back to its trainer. Then, once the wind had stopped blowing, Tranquill crossed tis wings and used Air Cutter, followed up by a speedy Aerial Ace. The two attack combined and Tranquill became an all-so-familiar blue bullet.

"Servine, defend yourself by using Leaf Tornado and Tackle!" Lilly instructed.

"Vine!" Servine roared as it made a big cascade of leaves above its nostrils, which was filled with an assortment of greens too. Then, Servine threw the Leaf Tornado before reconnecting with it and using Tackle. The two bullet combos collided and a massive explosion came from the two Pokemon. You saw two bodies fly from out of the smoke and hit the ground. Servine got up and stood strong.

"Tranquill is unable to battle; therefore Servine is the winner of this round!" Don George declared and held his green flag over at Servine.

"Tranquill, return buddy!" I called and returned Tranquill. "You did great!" I pulled out my next pokeball, and it was the last Pokemon that could help me win. "Tepig, rock and roll!"

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it pounded its foot on the battlefield.

"Tepig, use Ember on Servine!" I cried out. Tepig jumped up and then sprayed Servine with a heavy fire. I could see that Tepig was wounded from its earlier battle so this would be tough.

"Servine, use Leer!" Lilly commanded. Servine's eyes shone bright red, before winking at Tepig. "Repeat it!" Servine did the same thing a few times before I finally retaliated.

"Tepig, Flame Charge!"

"Tep!" Tepig grunted and it ran forward and tackled Servine to the ground, while at the same time being engulfed in a fiery blaze.

"Counter with Leaf Blade!" Lilly retaliated. Servine looked down at Tepig before swinging its tail around and slapping it across the face. Tepig plummeted back to my feet.

"How could a Leaf Blade do so much?!" I shrieked.

"Well, Leer is a move that lowers a Pokemon's defense and since we did it over and over it obviously helps not very effective moves be more powerful," Lilly explained.

"Well I hate moves like that! My only strategy is attack, attack, attack! The only non-attack move any of my Pokemon know is Endure, and that's only Riolu!" I told Lilly. "Now, back to the battle! Tepig, get up and use Tackle!" I looked down at my tiny pig Pokemon and it wouldn't get up. "Come on Tepig, please!" Tepig grunted and then steadily rose to its feet.

"PIG!" Tepig roared as it suddenly unleashed an unreal amount of fire power. It poured out of Tepig's mouth at an unreal speed and it scorched Servine to the ground and did an unreal amount of damage. I knew that that was a Flamethrower attack.

"Servine, use Vine Whip and pull Tepig towards you!" Lilly screamed.

"Vine?!" Servine shrieked.

"Just do it!" Lilly commanded. Servine then shot out two fire bound vines at Tepig, and then wrapped them around him. Servine then pulled Tepig at itself, and then as they collided they went tumbling back into the wall, both now on fire. After the fire was put out it revealed that both of the Pokemon were unable to battle.

"Both Pokemon cannot continue, therefore this match is a tie!" Don George announced. I ran over to Tepig and returned it, just like Lilly.

"Nice battle," Lilly said and shook my hand. All of our faces reappeared on screen and it tallied up some scores. Now Lilly had a total of three and I had a total of 2. Now Cheren and Lilly were tied, but I had one match to change that around. "Nick, you seem out of balance with your Pokemon."

"What does that mean?" I asked Lilly.

"Well, when you were battling alongside Tepig and Tranquill it didn't seem like you had as much of a connection as you did in Accumula Town, and I reckon if your bond was stronger with your Pokemon then you would've won the battle," she explained. I thought about it and realized, Lilly was right, ever since Riolu had hatched I sort of just pushed all my other Pokemon aside and focused on Riolu, just because we could communicate through our minds.

"Cheren, Nick, come here and I'll heal your Pokemon," Don George instructed us. We did so and a minute later we were at our podium ready for battle.

"This match will be two on two! Both trainers may substitute their Pokemon. Now, battle begin!" Don George yelled.

"Watchog, stand by for battle!" Cheren shouted and threw his pokeball.

"Tranquill, rock and roll!" I exclaimed and threw my pokeball.

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as it flew out of its pokeball and into the air.

"Hog!" Watchog screeched as it stood tall.

"Watchog, use Hyper Fang!" Cheren instructed.

"Use Air Slash to counter!" I retaliated. Tranquill's wings then started to glow, right before it sent a lot of serrated Frisbees out of them that pelted Watchog. Although, that attack didn't stop the beaver Pokemon and he kept charging forward and gnawed on Tranquill wing. Doesn't this seem familiar?

"Thunder Fang!" Cheren instructed. HOLY SHIT!

"Quickly! Use Air Cutter!" I called out. Then suddenly, as Tranquill was charging for an Air Cutter and Watchog was using Thunder Fang, there was a massive explosion that sent Watchog flying back to behind tis trainer, and where a massive window was. Watchog smashed through it and tumbled outside. On the other hand Tranquill just slammed onto the floor, making a miniature earthquake. We all looked on in anticipation to see if Watchog was still able to battle, and soon enough he arose and jumped back into the arena, while my Tranquill was lying on the floor fainted.

"Tranquill is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Watchog!" Don George announced.

"YOU DEFEATED MY TRANQUILL WITH TWO ATTACKS?!"

"That's the exact same thing that Lenora said about her Watchog," Cheren said.

"Wait, you beat Lenora's Watchog with two attacks?" I asked.

"Yes, after I defeated her other two Pokemon with Gurdurr," he told me. So his Timburr evolved aye… "And that's why she promoted me to being her apprentice."

"WHAT?!" Don George, Lilly and I all shrieked.

"Lenora doesn't just take anyone on as an apprentice," Dom George said.

"I know, I guess I'm just brilliant," he smirked smugly. "Now, back to the battle. Send out your Tepig or would you rather forfeit?"

"I'll never forfeit to you! Tepig, let's rock and roll!"

"Pig!" Tepig grunted as it came into battle. He saw who the trainer was and roared even louder.

"I see Tepig still hasn't evolved… Weak!" Cheren spat. "Watchog, why don't you teach this mutt a lesson? Use Dig!"

"Watch-hog!" Watchog cried as it burrowed under the ground. Tepig was on the watch, looking out for Watchog when suddenly Tepig was flipped up into the air and was hit by a certain Watchog.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Cheren screamed. While Watchog was still in swinging range of Tepig, it then ironed up its tail and slammed it into Tepig, who flew back into a nearby wall.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" I commanded. Tepig then jumped out of the wall and charged at Watchog and pushed it over, so it collapsed on the floor. "And now scorch it with Flamethrower!"

"Tep!" Tepig snorted as it poured at lots of flames that did burn Watchog to the ground. It cringed in pain before clearing itself of flames.

"Now Watchog, use Hyper Fang!"

"HOG!" Watchog roared as it sped over to where Tepig was and then bit hard on it. Tepig shrieked in pain, and once Watchog stepped away it started to give off enormous amounts of heat. I could feel the warmth from where I was. It then started to glow red, and a fiery coat surrounded it.

"That's the ability Blaze!" Max screamed. I turned around to see May and max at the doorway with Riolu.

"Why are you guys here?" I questioned them.

"We were wondering where you were and Riolu came and found us and led us to you," May explained. Riolu then gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, but then frowned because of what I had to tell him after this battle.

"Tepig, use Flamethrower!" I commanded. Tepig then spat out a massive amount of flames, bigger than usual thanks to Blaze and more powerful, also compliments of Blaze. The attack REALLY scorched Watchog this time and it fainted on the spot.

"Watchog is unable to battle; the winner of this round is Tepig!" Don George announced. Cheren returned Watchog before pulling out his next pokeball.

"GO!"

"Wott!" Dewott screeched as it entered onto the battlefield.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse!" Cheren instructed. Dewott then made a massive ball of water at its palms, before firing it at my fire-type pig.

"Counter it with Flamethrower!" I retaliated. Tepig then poured out that familiar flame and it collided with Water Pulse in midair. A massive steam explosion came from the two attacks, and now the battlefield was filled with a thick fog.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!"

"De-wott!" Dewott roared as it came tunneling through the mist with a water coat on. Dewott completely missed Dewott and now that he was within eye sight he was an easy target.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" I commanded.

"Pig!" Tepig grunted as in engulfed itself in fire and then charged at the easy target Dewitt, who tumbled backwards. The fog lifted and the battlefield was clear again.

"This is your Tepig's deathbed! Use Razor Shell!" Cheren shouted. Dewott then grabbed its shells off of its legs and then turned them into blue swords. Dewott, then peculiarly threw them at Tepig, but curved around him.

"Your Dewott needs to work on accuracy," I told Cheren as the shells zoomed behind him.

"Oh, it's accuracy is spot on…" he murmured as the shell swords reappeared from behind Cheren and curved in to Tepig, they suddenly struck Tepig, and gripped into his skin. Tepig then fell over, unable to battle.

"Tepig cannot continue battling; therefore the winners of this round and the match are Dewott and Cheren!" Don George declared. I then got 1 point so that I tied with Lilly, but then Cheren was boosted to the top because of the extra 3 points.

"I win, as predicted…" he murmured and walked out of the Battle Club. I turned around to face Riolu. This was the time when I had to tell him…

"Riolu, I've realized today that I have been pretty much neglecting all of my other Pokemon since you've been around. I really need to spend more time with them, re-bond or just bond with them, and play with them like we do. I need to train them as much as I train with you and I also need to grow as a trainer. That's why I'm asking you Riolu to leave my team and go to Professor Juniper's for a little while," I told my Pokemon. He whimpered after I finish and ran out of the Battle Club. I chased after him and met him on the street. "Hey, Riolu, don't worry, it won't be forever. I promise that you will be back on my team soon, I just need enough time to bond with the rest of them.

'_Why Nick must you do this? You could keep me on your team and still play and train with your other Pokemon."_

"It's because of that Riolu!" I snapped. "Whenever you're around, you're always connecting with me through my mind, and when you don't get to battle, a perfect example was at the Battle Club today, you get in a grumpy mood and throw a tantrum!" He looked sad. "Look buddy, you and I will always be SO close, but sometimes even best friend need a break from each other. And hey, you can still train at Professor Junipers." The rest of them came out to join me. "Tranquill, come on out!"

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as it flew into the air. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of my pocket and wrote a small note to Professor Juniper. I rolled it up and put it in Tranquill's beak.

"Now Tranquill, I need you to take this note and Riolu to Professor Juniper's lab. You remember where your nesting grounds were right? It's just south west from there. I'll meet you in Castelia Coty, it's the one with massive skyscrapers so you won't miss it, and anyway, you won't have any trouble finding me. You Tranquill have keen instincts," I told it. Tranquill blushed at my comment. I place Riolu on Tranquill's back and then signaled it to go.

"Olu!" Riolu shouted as it waved its paw.

"Bye Riolu! I promise, you'll be back soon…" I said and waved back. I walked to the Pokemon Centre and asked Nurse Joy to heal Tepig. "So what do you guys say? How 'bout Castelia City?"

"I can't come, I need to stay here and train. But I'll be seeing you in Nimbasa City, because I hear that they're holding a contest there in a few weeks," Lilly told us.

"Sounds great, I'll see you there!" May screamed as she followed Max and I out of the Pokemon Centre. We walked to the border of Maronaka Town before looking back on it. I had my second rival battles with both my rivals and May had won her first ribbon. What a nifty little town…

* * *

"Hey look guys, it's Skyarrow Bridge!" I shrieked as we exited the gateway that lead to Skyarrow Bridge. It was beautiful, and one of many bridges we would experience on our journey. Unova was just full of bridges!

"Wow, it's so tall and long," May added. You could just barely see Castelia City on the other side. Castelia City was even bigger than I imagined, and hopefully at the end of the day, I would have myself the Insect Badge. It's only 2pm, so the day is still young…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Brawl of the Dark Sides**_

* * *

**Hey guys – That damn dirty Cheren! But yay because finally a second rival battle between both Cheren and Lilly. I got the rival round robin idea from my old story which I deleted after I posted last chapter btw. I was going to delete once I got up to Episode 41, but I thought I don't want people reading it anyway so why keep it up? As you can see from the title of the next episode it will be 'A Brawl of the Dark Sides' and I have been dropping hints as to what it will be about lately and in Episode 9 at the end, but if you still haven't figured it out then you'll have to wait till next chapter! And O just want to say to anyone that is reading this story, can you please review. I know that this story does have some followers and favouriters (Not even a word) but it seems like I'm just writing this whole thing for DeathGoblin (Thanks so much for all the reviews btw, you keep me inspired [: ). Now for the Pokemon levels, and btw remember that training session where Nick kept getting hit in the nuts at the start of the episode so that will be included in all the Pokemon levels.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Tepig – Lv.21 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Tranquill – Lv.22 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.20 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.23 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.21 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Riolu – Lv. 19 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.71 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.53 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.23 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.20 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.20 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.22 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.19 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.19 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: I have had Flamethrower replaced with Ember, and OMG I bet you didn't want to read this Author Note!**


	17. The Brawl of the Dark Sides!

**This episode was much shorter than it was originally supposed to be… The reason why I haven't updated in so long and I CBF doing things is because I have been sick with a cold and chest pains this week, as well as a headache plus a VERY sore arm (I don't know the cause of this) and I've had a bit of writers block because I was uploading a chapter every day for about 5 days. But I'm back and I need to stop complaining! Here's the TP and TR brawl.**

* * *

Episode 17 – The Brawl of the Dark Sides

"We're finally in Castelia City!" I shrieked as we took our first steps in the city. Skyarrow Bridge took a surprising amount of time to get across; it was like a whole hour! It just shows how long it is, it'd be much easier if we had a vehicle but sadly, none of us are old enough to be eligible to drive.

"Let me guess, our first stop is-" I cut Max off and screamed,

"THE GYM!"

We looked down street after street searching for the Castelia City Gym, and we just COULD NOT find it. I mean, when is a city a good place for a bug-type gym? Finally, we went down the last street in Castelia City and there, flashing lights and all was the Castelia City Gym, although it looked more like a skyscraper. As we were just walking through the doors I was barged over by a person running out.

"OW!" I shrieked as I fell on my backside. I looked up to who it was, and there in front of me was Burgh. "Hey Burgh!"

"Hi Nick, are you here for a gym battle?" he asked, but disappointment lingered in his voice.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"There's no time, there's an emergency on Liberty Island!" he shouted.

"Where's Liberty Island?" May questioned him.

"It's just off the coast of Castelia City, and probably a bit closer to Virbank City actually," Burgh explained. "The problem is that Victini, a legendary Pokemon of Unova, lives there in peace at the Liberty Statue inside a reserved place for Victini on Liberty Island called Liberty Garden. Liberty this, liberty that am I right?"

"You didn't even say the problem," Max pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Well, the problem is that Victini, a legendary Pokemon of Unova, lives there in peace-"

"Get out with it!" Max snapped.

"Well, several people are attacking Liberty Garden and have over taken Liberty Village! They plan on taking Victini, and right now they're searching Liberty Statue for it!"

"Well then we'll help!" I told him. He looked unsure and then shrugged.

"What harm can some little kids do?" he questioned himself. We ran to the port where a boat was waiting for us, well, it was originally waiting for just Burgh but that's beside the point. "Full speed ahead!"

"Wait!" A boy screamed from behind us. The boat revved and left him in the dust but he suddenly jumped and landed on the boat. "I want to help too!"

"Wes? What are you doing here?" Burgh asked the boy, who is supposedly called Wes.

"I'm here to help stop Team Plasma from stealing Victini," he explained.

"So Team Plasma's on the scene huh…" Burgh murmured. He looked over at us before giving us a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Wesley Stone but I prefer to be called Wes," he told us and shook all of our hands.

"I'm Nick, that's May and then that's May's younger brother Max," I introduced. Max groaned as we always have to introduce him as being 'May's younger brother'.

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

"Burgh, how do you know Wes?" I asked Burgh.

"Well Nick, Wes was a challenger just like you and he also won the Insect badge," he told me. I shrieked.

"I'm guessing you haven't won the Insect Badge," Wes guessed.

"You guessed right. I battled Burgh for the first time in Pinwheel Forest when I was much weaker, but I've returned for a rematch," I explained.

"Good luck," he told me. This Wes kid seemed friendly enough, and I personally liked him. But why would he want to stop Team Plasma?

"Why do you want to stop Team Plasma?" I then thought out loud.

"I could ask you the same question," he snapped. I guess he didn't want to tell us at the moment, maybe he doesn't trust us enough. Minutes later we pulled up to the dock of Liberty Island. I hopped onto land, and thought that this was as good of a time as any to start to bond with my Pokemon.

"Tepig, rock and roll!" I shouted and then threw the pokeball of my Tepig.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as it jumped out onto Liberty Island.

"Tepig, let's get back to the way we used to be, and have one of the closest connections!" I told my Pokemon, who danced around in happiness. We then walked to Liberty Village, and hid behind a massive rock. We saw Team Plasma grunts mumbling and grumbling to each other about random stuff, that I couldn't quite comprehend. They then squabbled into one of the tents that were set up and we sprinted through the base camp of Team Plasma and with much running, we reached the gates to Liberty Garden.

"This is the entrance," Burgh stated the obvious. We looked on in awe as we pushed on the gates, which swung open. There was no one in sight but there would surely be Team Plasma members lurking around. From afar you could see the Liberty Statue, or known as the Liberty Monument according to this guide I picked up on the boat.

"This is no time for guides!" Max snapped. I put it away, and continued to walk with the group around the garden, no one saying a single word. Suddenly, there was bushes rustling, and someone popped out of them.

"You?!" I shrieked. Standing there in front of me was Corless, or should I call him 'father'. He looked at me weirdly before remembering me.

"Oh son!" he screamed and gave me a big hug. I slipped out of it and stood by my Tepig.

"I don't care if you're my father or not! Tepig, scorch 'em with Flamethrower!" I commanded. Tepig then jumped into the air and then sent a big flaming cylinder at Corless, who was set afire and ran around frantically. "No matter what you do Corless; you'll never be a 'dad' to me. Leaving mum and me was _just_ bearable, although it caused me so much strife, but being boss of Team Plasma. That's just UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Corless isn't the boss of Team Plasma, N is," Wes corrected me.

"That guy?! He looks only like 16!" Corless then chucked his lab coat off of him and looked like he was about to rage.

"ATTACK!" he roared. All of a sudden, Team Plasma grunts appeared from every corner of Liberty Garden and some even came from the sky.

"Go Liepard!" some of them yelled.

"Go Woobat!" the rest shouted. All of a sudden a swarm of two different Pokemon came charging at us.

"Protect us Dwebble!" Burgh screamed and threw his pokeball. There popped out Dwebble who put up a shield that protected us from all the attacks from Liepard and Woobat. We then upped our defenses. May sent in Chikorita, Max sent in Treecko and Wes' Pokemon that he sent in was a… a…

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on Umbreon's body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power," Dexter explained. The shield then depleted and we commanded a whole lot of attacks.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!"

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

"Treecko, Bullet Seed!"

"Tepig, help 'em out with Flamethrower!" Then all of the attacks went flying over to Team Plasma's Pokemon and then… _BOOOOM!_ It exploded and made all the Pokemon faint. Are they _really _that weak? While the whole garden was encapsulated in smoke Wes told me to follow him, and we stealthy ran through the smoke and into the Liberty Statue. I did see some Pokemon moving and getting up so I guess only 50% are _that _weak. The Liberty Monument was so big and large that you could hear echoes at the top from the bottom.

"Victini, come to us…" we heard someone say. We started to run down the long, long flights of stairs.

"Gotcha!" another man shrieked. Wes stopped as he heard the man's voice. He listened again and then fell into a panic.

"Finn! Crap!" he shouted. "Yamask, at my side!"

"Mask…" Yamask murmured as it came out of its pokeball. It was levitating in the air, and awaiting orders.

"Yamask, quickly fly to the bottom of this place and find Finn!" Yamask nodded and then flew away at rapid speed. If only Tranquill was here then it could help Yamask… While we were running down we listened to their echoing conversation…

"Victini, get in the cage!"

"Yeah, why did you have to escape? We're not going to hurt you… Hehehe…"

"Tini!" that must've been Victini, because a human surely wouldn't shout that out.

"What the?! A Yamask!" We then heard a little explosion and saw smoke appearing from the basement. We rushed down to see the two Team Plasma Grunts on the floor, well they weren't grunts since they had the bounty clothing on. They were the higher classed members.

"Finn!" Wes yelled again. One of them looked up and saw Wes and then gritted his teeth.

"I thought I recognized this Yamask…" he muttered and jumped up. "Sunny, get in the battle!" he threw a pokeball and out popped a pink cat-like Pokemon, with a red dot on its forehead. It had two tails funnily enough and was quite a simple looking Pokemon.

"Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. Espeon's fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather," Dexter explained.

"Fine, let's make this an Eevee-lution battle. Shade, at my side!" Wes then threw a pokeball, and a black cat-like Pokemon jumped in. He had yellow rings all around his body and they seemed to glow in this dark space. It just had one tail, and was also quite simple. Oh, it was his Umbreon.

"Wait, Eevee-lution? Does that mean that these are evolutions of Eevee?" I asked.

"Yes, we were both given an Eevee to start our journey with, and each evolved into a different Pokemon. Finn's evolved into an Espeon, and mine evolved into an Umbreon, but we nicknamed them once they evolved," Wes explained.

"So how long have you two known each other then?" I questioned them. They both sighed at my comment.

"We're twin brothers," they announced in unison. I looked on wide eyed, and looked at the two. I couldn't see Finn's hair but I assume it's the same colour as Wes', since their faces look nearly EXACTLY the same.

"Use Pursuit!" Wes commanded. Espeon countered with a Quick Attack, and they were evenly matched.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Finn instructed.

"Oh no you don't, use Dig Umbreon!" Umbreon then burrowed underground, avoiding the monstrous flame that emitted from Espeon. Espeon then had a plan, and it ran up to the hole and shot Flamethrower down there.

"Breon!" Umbreon screeched as it shot up from the ground and flew into the air, the Flamethrower still following it.

"Now use Psybeam!" Espeon then shot out a rainbow coloured beam that slammed into Umbreon and sent it plummeting to the ground. Umbreon just stayed there, unable to move. "Here's an opening, use Sunny Day!" a big ball of fire then shot out of Espeon's mouth and obliterated into the ceiling. Now the basement is as bright as it is outside!

"Thanks for boosting the power of our fire-type moves!" I told him and smiled. "Tepig, use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with your Flamethrower!" Espeon fired its full power Flamethrower at my Tepig's full power Flamethrower, and you could see that both Pokemon put in all their heart into this attack. The blaze was so big it caused a massive explosion that threw all of us back against the wall. I blacked out apparently, and woke up to see an Iron Tail to Iron Tail combat between Espeon and Umbreon. I looked over to see Wes, just regaining consciousness and Finn was fully standing along with his teammate. Obviously the two Eevee-lutions were battling without their trainers command.

"Quickly Finn, let's go!" his teammate ordered. He agreed and returned Sunny before running out of the basement and up the long flight of stairs.

"Damn, we'll never catch 'em now!" Wes sighed a few seconds later, after fully regaining consciousness.

"I think we will…" I muttered before getting out a pokeball. "Snivy, rock and roll!"

"Vy," Snivy murmured as it entered the once again dark basement.

"Grip onto that pipe with your vines!" I told it as I looked up through the long flights of stairs, and at the top was a big pipe that she could grip onto. Wes and I both held onto Snivy, and she pulled us up in a flash. At the top of the staircase we were greeted by Finn and his teammate. We saw Victini in a cage in Finn's hands, and shaking it like crazy trying to get out. I returned Snivy, not wanting it to get into this mess too. Suddenly, instead of shaking the cage Victini started to glow a fiery red, and then it was set afire.

"VICTINI!" Victini roared as it drenched the whole cage in fire. Finn dropped it suddenly and then, we could all see what was going to happen next.

"Run!" we all screamed and ran out into the open air. We ducked when we were outside of the monument and we looked back to see what we just missed. A massive fire stream came from the monument and poured overhead us, luckily enough ashes only showered on us. After the fire stopped none other than Victini emerged from the flaming Liberty Statue, and it looked angry.

"Oh, this might just be a little tougher than I thought… Just how I like it…" I turned to see Amy and Trent towering over me. "Hand over Victini with peace kid!"

"I don't have control over it and I wouldn't give Victini to you even if he _was _under my command!" I told them.

"Backup, requested," Trent said into a walkie talkie. Seconds later 3 choppers appeared from over the trees of Liberty garden and hundreds of Team Rocket troops dropped from them and took on the Team Plasma troops.

"Oh thank god, Blaziken is really worn down…" May mumbled as she came over and joined us. They could stop battling since Team Rocket took on all of the Team Plasma members. Blaziken looked really worn down. I never thought I'd see the day, I mean when Blaziken is on the verge of being defeated. We looked over at the 4 bad guys, and we could tell that there was going to be a massive showdown.

"May, Max, you take Amy and Trent. Wes and I will take Finn and his teammate.

"GO!" everyone but I shouted, because Tepig was already out of its pokeball. What?! Trent sent in a Blastoise and Amy sent in a Darmanitan! I didn't realize that they were THAT strong! May greeted them with Munchlax and Max sent out his Joltik. Wes' Palpitoad and Finn's Herdier eyed up each other, obviously they'd met before. Finn's teammate joined him with a Liepard and I had Tepig, obviously.

"Palpitoad, Hydro Pump!" Wes commanded.

"Tepig, fusion that move by using Flamethrower!" I screamed. I remembered the combo that Chili and Cress used so I thought that I might as well give it a shot. Wes smiled; obviously he'd experienced the fusion of fire and water before. The fiery pipe of fire and the surge of water combined and sparks crackled in between them. It plummeted into Liepard and Herdier and sent them flying back into Liberty Statue.

"Herdier, Giga Impact!" Finn commanded. Suddenly, out of nowhere Liepard came up and Shadow Claw-ed both of our Pokemon, and then a massive purple and orange blur, which was Giga Impact slammed into our Pokemon too. That was a devastating combo yet smart, because we weren't even focusing on Liepard at all.

* * *

After one Mud Shot from Palpitoad, one Flame Charge from Tepig, a Pursuit from Liepard and a Shadow Ball from Herdier all of our Pokemon were majorly worn down.

"Come on Tepig! Get up and use Tackle!" I instructed. Tepig stayed down like the other Pokemon, but then Herdier rose, and so did Palpitoad. "They did it! You can to Tepig!" Tepig was still lying on the floor not moving. This wasn't like Tepig at all, something was very wrong… "TEPIG!" Tepig then awoke as I used up my voice box, and then rose but with a white light wrapped around it! Small tiny blue air currents swirled around Tepig, and I suddenly realized. "It's evolving!"

"What?!" I heard May shriek and everyone was then looking at Tepig.

"It proves it! Our bond is growing stronger! It _was _a good thing that Riolu left after all!" I screamed. That sounded kind of mean but it is true. Tepig then grew much bigger and had a big tail that poofed out. It was now a very big pig, and had gained fighting-type powers.

"Pig—nite!" Pignite, my newly evolved Pokemon roared.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon. Whatever Pignite eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases," Dexter explained. A dirty big grinned flooded my face as we re-entered the battle.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower at max power!" I shouted. Pignite then jumped up high, he was now very flexible and fast, and then poured out a massive flame that drenched the already fainted Liepard and Herdier, who was knocked out after the attack. May and Max finished off Amy and Trent, it was easy with Munchlax and Joltik being super-effective against Blastoise. Wes approached Victini who was still in a roaring fire.

"Victini, calm down, we just want to be your friend," Wes told Victini.

"Tini!" Victini said and shot out a tunnel of fire that just barely missed Wes.

"Hey guys, where's Burgh?" I asked.

"Right here," he told us and came from the distance.

_"_Where were you?" Max questioned him.

"I battled Corless and won. We had a match. If I lost, all of us would have to leave Liberty Island, but if I won Team Plasma had to leave Liberty Island immediately, and as I said before, _I _won" he explained.

"Wait, Team Plasma's leaving?!" Finn shrieked before getting up and running away along with his teammate. We turned around to see that all of the Team Plasma troops were gone, and Team Rocket grunts were just standing there doing nothing.

"Victini, just do me one favor. Let's blast Team Rocket off this island! Use Inferno!" Wes instructed. For a moment, Victini just sat there still enraged but then suddenly, it actually OBEYED WES! It then shot out mass amounts of flames that engulfed all of the Team Rocket grunts. Then, explosions went off like wild fire and Team Rocket was sent soaring into the sky. After they were gone, Victini returned to its normal state and went over and hugged Wes.

"Oh my, I've never seen Victini approach a human like that!" Burgh screamed.

"I guess I'm just special, right Victini?" Wes questioned Victini.

"Tini!" Victini agreed.

* * *

"So are you ready Nick?" Burgh asked me after the boat just left Liberty Island Dock. The day was ending, and the sun was setting and going for a swim in the sea. Well, that's what it looked like.

"Am I! I've been ready since you said goodbye in Pinwheel Forest!" I replied. He smirked at my comment, and Pignite chuckled beside me.

"Best of luck Nick," Wes told me with Victini in his arms.

"May I ask why Victini is coming with you?" May questioned him.

"Well, just in case any Team Rocket or Team Plasma members return in the next few days I've decided to take care of it until then," Wes explained. He seemed like a really nice chap. We arrived back at Liberty Pier and said our goodbyes.

"Nick, I'll see you in the morning for our Gym battle," Burgh told me.

"You bet, and I'm winning this time!" I assured him.

"Hey, I'll come and watch. Just come and get me before your battle. I'll most likely be in the Pokemon Centre or visiting the Castelia National Park," Wes said and walked off. We walked in a similar direction, while Burgh went the other way. I was pumped, and ready for my gym battle! And with a strong new addition to my team, nothing can stop me!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Burgh Takes on the Bird!**_

* * *

**Hey guys - I was going to include the full battle of Wes and Nick vs. Finn and his teammate but I just couldn't be bothered and I was going to do the Corless vs. Burgh battle but I just CBF! Now, next episode will be the Gym Battle and the return of a Pokemon. Also, a new move! And they re-meet Fennel (As I mentioned in Episode 13 Fennel went to Castelia), so action packed episode. I probably won't be able to get that episode up today but I might, and if I don't it should be up sometime this week. Now, Pokemon listings PS: Tranquill has leveled up because it is flying, and it is boosting its level (because you have to be sturdy to fly and it strengthens its wings) and even though Tranquill is flying to Juniper's Lab/ flying back I don't put it under Juniper's Lab category because it's not staying there.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Pignite – Lv.24 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle**

**Tranquill – Lv.23 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.21 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.23 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.21 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Riolu – Lv. 20 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.24 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.20 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.20 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.23 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.19 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.20 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**


	18. Burgh Takes on the Bird!

**Editing phase at night again, ugh -.- But at least I'm getting into the habit of doing one episode a day (warming up for summer break over X-mas time even though that's still a long way away. Now, back to this episode. Nick is taking on Burgh, and I'm just telling u now that I do different battlefield for most gyms so look out for that! NOW ONTO THE EPISODE!**

* * *

Episode 18 – Burgh Takes on the Bird!

"Punch it Pignite! Harder! Harder!" I commanded as Pignite was punching a punching bag. We were in the Castelia City Battle Club and were doing some early morning training for my Gym Battle scheduled in a few hours. Pignite was getting quite good at punching; it will have to be with its new fighting-type abilities.

"Nick! It's here!" May shrieked and ran into the Battle Club.

"Really?! Pignite, keep punching while I go and get him," I instructed Pignite. I ran outside and saw my bird flying towards me. There was Tranquill, returning from the long flight of dropping off Riolu. "Tranquill! Hey, how're you doing?"

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped and opened its beak. There was a note there. I opened it up and read it.

_Dear Nick,_

_Riolu and Tranquill arrived safe and sound. I know letters are old fashioned but I thought since you took the time to write one I would too. Riolu will be doing some heavy duty training with the other Pokemon I have here with me. Just call me when you want Riolu to return and then send Tranquill to come and get him. He is already whining and sobbing because you're not around. Best of luck in your battle against Burgh, he's a tough one. Here's a tip, learn about Gym Leaders before challenging them. Bye now!_

_From, Professor Juniper_

"Battle advice aye… That's right! Chili!" I screamed and then dialed Chili's number.

"Hey Nick!" he greeted me. "What's up?"

"I need to know some info on Burgh please," I told him.

"Ok… Well, I can't give you much info on Burgh since he doesn't have a very particular strategy, but what he does often is he uses his powerhouse, Leavanny first to finish the job quick or he uses Leavanny last to finish off the job," Chili explained.

"Hmm… So he's a tricky one aye…" I murmured.

"Yeah. Ooh! I just thought f something that might be helpful. He usually-" Chili stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry, I got a customer. Best of luck in your gym battle though!" he then hung up abruptly. We walked back into the Battle Club to see my Pignite punching the punching very quickly, but with its palms. Then, they started to glow brown and then he went ultra-fast!

"That's a…" I started.

"Arm Thrust…" Max finished. I ran over to Pignite, Tranquill still following close behind.

"You learnt Arm Thrust!" I shouted.

"Pignite!" Pignite agreed. He then saw Tranquill and they started to talk in Pokemon language.

"I think that's enough training for now… Now, to challenge Burgh!"

* * *

After getting Wes form the Castelia National Park, we walked into the gym. It was like a massive forest in here! I see why they needed a high ceiling because the trees were HUGE.

"Morning," Burgh said to all of us, sadly not just to me.

"I'm ready! So let's battle!" I screamed and got a pokeball ready.

"Ok, I'll show you to the battlefield," Burgh replied and led us to a massive opening in the forest. It wasn't actually a battlefield; it was just an open grass field. "By the way, the whole gym is the battlefield, so we will be moving around the gym during the battle."

"So what are the rules?" I asked.

"3 vs. 3 just like last time," Burgh told me.

"Where's the ref?" I questioned him. Burgh smirked and pointed to an Amoongus. "An Amoongus is judging?!"

"Yes, I trained it to referee my battles, sadly it wasn't with me in Pinwheel Forest though," Burgh sighed.

"Moon, moon, Amoongus!" Amoongus shouted and then shot two bullets of sludge into the air, signaling the start of the battle.

"Leavanny, enter into the sweat aroma of battle!" Burgh screamed. Weird, querr entrance. Yes that's right, I do not know how to spell querr!

"Snivy, rock and roll!" I called and threw my pokeball.

"Lea-van-ny!" Leavanny said as it jumped onto the grassy battlefield.

"Vy…" Snivy murmured as it whisked silently through the grass.

"Snivy, use Leaf Blade!"

"Leavanny, same as in the Pinwheel Forest, Leaf Blade to Leaf Blade combat!" Both Pokemon then ran forward, Snivy's tail shone a luscious green, while Leavanny's arms were more of a deathbed green. They kept slapping and swiping each other over and over, slashing and slicing. Both Pokemon fell to their knees after a minute of fighting, but rose back up soon enough and jumped back to us, their trainers.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" I commanded. Snivy then gathered leaves off of the trees in the gym, and turned them into a cascade of leaves, along with other mystical powers too. Snivy then hurled the hurricane at Leavanny, who was immediately trapped inside. "Now Vine Whip!"

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as it sent its two vines into the cascade, and pulled Leavanny out before forcing it to plummet into a nearby tree.

"Time for a new Pokemon! Return Snivy, and how about you rock and roll Pignite?" I asked and backhand threw my pokeball, just after returning Snivy.

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as it jumped into battle. Pignite pounded its chest with its stubby arm and growled at Leavanny.

"I see your Tepig has evolved, and wants revenge on Leavanny," Burgh pointed out.

"Damn right it does! Pignite, sue Flame Charge!" I roared. Pignite started to stomp on the ground ferociously, it being encapsulated in dust, and then it suddenly shot out engulfed in fiery flames. Pignite then slammed into Leavanny, making it plummet back into a nearby tree.

"Leavanny, run into the forest!" Burgh ordered.

"After it!" I screamed. Leavanny was very fast and at warp speed it dashed into a random direction, but Pignite's speed had increased since it evolved and with some training this morning. It dashed in there after it, and was nearly as fast as Leavanny!

"What?! How can Pignite be that fast?!" Burgh shrieked. I shrugged as we both started to run deeper into the gym. We stopped when we found an opening, and that's where our Pokemon were waiting to take commands.

"Now Pignite, scorch 'em with Flamethrower!" I commanded.

"Nite!" Pignite grunted as it sent out a massive stream of fire at Leavanny. The blazing hoard then encapsulated Leavanny and it fell to its knees.

"Use the same tactic as last time, use Leaf Storm!" Burgh instructed.

"Vanny!" Leavanny screeched as it gathered leaves from the forest around us and then huddled itself up in them. They were glowing, and the attack looked glamorous. Suddenly the leaves set afire, right before they were hurdled at Pignite. After a few slashes Pignite was then on its knees. Pignite needed a little rest…

"Return buddy!" Leavanny sighed in relief.

"Leavanny, an opening! Run far, and go all around the forest!" Burgh called. Leavanny jumped up and sped out of sight. I clenched my teeth but remembered my secret weapon.

"Let's do what we did last time Tranquill, rock and roll!" My pokeball flew into the sky and who popped out, none other than Tranquill.

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as it took to the skies. This must've seemed familiar to it.

"Now Tranquill, find that Leavanny and use Aerial Ace!" I commanded. Tranquill nodded and started to fly away.

"Oh no…" Burgh muttered. Then suddenly, there was a massive explosion on the other side of the gym. "Leavanny!" we quickly dashed to where the smoke was coming from and there I saw Tranquill, being stabbed with a Leaf Blade, but Tranquill beak was dug deep into Leavanny. As Leavanny fell so did Tranquill but of course my wild pigeon flew back up straight away and Leavanny was unconscious. Out of nowhere Amoongus came.

"Moon, Amoongus," Amoongus announced and spat out green ink sludge at Tranquill, and red sludge to Leavanny, meaning that Leavanny is unable to battle and that Tranquill wins.

"You implanted ink into Amoongus?!" I shrieked.

"Maybe…" Burgh murmured. I stood there wide eyed at the supposed 'Nice, Bug-Type Champion Gym Leader'. I returned Tranquill since I just had a feeling that his next Pokemon would be…

"Dwebble, let's go!"

"Tik!" the tiny rock-bug-type Pokemon screeched. I knew that having Tranquill out wouldn't be to my advantage at all so I returned him happily. I know that it only got one attack in but it would get to battle later on.

"Rock and roll Snivy!" I called and threw my pokeball.

"Vy," Snivy murmured as it jumped out of its pokeball and onto the ground, striking a stunning pose. That's a woman for you.

"I warn you Nick, Dwebble and I have trained very, very hard since our last battle and it won't be so easy to defeat this time. You and Snivy may have won once, but not again," he told us. "Now, Dwebble, how about we show them our wrath? Use X-Scissor!" This was one of the main moves Dwebble used in battle against us last time, and he was going to use it again. Dwebble jumped up and then surged back down, it's claws shining with a purple 'X' symbol as it did so. It slashed Snivy, who was thrown back. I was caught off guard and so was she.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado on the double!"

"Counter with your Rock Slide Dwebble!" I heard puffing. Wes, May and Max finally appeared on the scene again. Oh, I forgot that they were here too. I guess that they got lost. I quickly turned back around to see a massive hurricane being launched and a tonne of rocks hurdling towards them. Both moves cancelled each other out but a few leaves and a few rocs still got threw, swiping and crashing into our Pokemon.

"Snivy, get up and use Vine Whip to throw Dwebble about!" I ordered my Pokemon. Snivy shot out tis two vines which wrapped around Dwebble's stubby little arms. Snivy snickered as it didn't miss this time. Snivy then pulled Dwebble along the ground and then started to do helicopter. Dwebble swung around and around and even got so fast that from above it looked like it was a circle.

"Dwebble, use Screech!"

"DWEBBLE!" Dwebble roared as it was being swung around. AHH! The noise was ear piercing! Snivy immediately withdrew its vines and tried to cover its ears with them, trying and failing.

"This is the perfect opportunity to strike since its defense is low! Dwebble, use X Scissor again!" Burgh commanded. Dwebble flopped to the floor and then sprinted along the grassy opening, its claws gaining power. Dwebble struck Snivy and it hurdled backwards and to my feet. Snivy was still able to battle but with a couple more hits it would be out of this match.

"Let's strike 'em with a power attack! Use Leaf Blade!" I yelled.

"Sniv!" Snivy called as its tail shone a luscious green, and its whole body suddenly had a nice radiant green glow. Snivy then charged forward and then sliced and diced Dwebble, who was caught in an explosion and flew all the way to another side of the gym. We all ran after him, including Wes, May and Max this time. We found ourselves back in the largest opening, which was where we started.

"Use Tackle/Slash!" we both yelled at the top of our lungs. Dwebble quickly jumped up from where it was and sharpened its claws. They shone a bright white that could almost blind someone. Then, Snivy charged forward with her Tackle attack. They both jumped and collided in midair. A massive explosion came from the two attacks and then they were both thrown back.

"We need to finish Dwebble once and for all. Use your most powerful Leaf Tornado!"

"Oh really? Protect yourself with Protect!" Snivy span and at its tail a cascade was formed, full of leaves and other forest-like nic nacs. Snivy then rolled in the air and sent a horizontal Leaf Tornado at Dwebble. Snivy doesn't usually use Leaf Tornado that way; I guess maybe it's the more powerful version or something. Dwebble quickly put up a green shield that protected it from the attack. Snivy put tis tail down closer to the ground, but to no prevail would the Protect crack.

"Let's show them a real attack, use ROCK WRECKER!" Burgh commanded. Snivy was heavily breathing in front of me. If I did this it could also defeat Snivy, but it would bring Dwebble down at least.

"Finish Dwebble the way you did last time. Use Vine Whip to pull him towards the Rock Wrecker!" I ordered.

"Snivy!" Snivy shrieked as it jumped and dashed towards the oncoming fire-red Rock Wrecker. Snivy then shot out two vines which pulled Dwebble in. Then, all I saw after that was a massive, how do I put this… _BOOOOOOMMM! _As the smoke cleared, unfortunately no Pokemon came out alive and it was a draw.

"Moon!" Amoongus declared as it shot two red bits of sludge out our Pokemon, but of course they splattered right next to them.

"Return Dwebble, you fought well," Burgh told his Pokemon as he returned it. "Joltik, your my last chance to win!"

"Return Snivy," I said to my Pokemon. "You were just awesome…" I put the pokeball back in my back pocket and then pulled out another. "Pignite, ignite this fight!"

"Tik!" Joltik screeched as it jumped into a tree with a massive web in it. I hadn't realized the web was there before, I guess because it's hidden under leaves. I assume that's Joltik's web that it has made earlier.

"Pig—nite!" Pignite roared as it jumped down onto the field.

"You can't win Burgh. I have two Pokemon left and you only have one, and both of my Pokemon are evolved," I told Burgh.

"You must be forgetting that your Pignite will fall within just a few hits since Leavanny wore it down and Tranquill has a type-disadvantage," he retorted.

"Yeah, but we also have the will to win! Pignite, start by burning that web down with Flamethrower!"

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as it spat out a massive flame, which scorched Joltik and its web, causing it to disintegrate and making Joltik collapse to the floor.

"That's just what I wanted you to do, look at Joltik," Burgh pointed out. Joltik was so angry that it was fuming. "Joltik, use Thunderbolt on Pignite!"

"Counter with your Arm Thrust!" I commanded. Joltik then shot a massive yellow jolt of electricity at Pignite, but it quickly defended by using its new move Arm Thrust. Pignite's palms shone a dull brown and it then pushed back the Thunderbolt with tis stubby arms. That attack is good for offense and defense.

"Joltik, get an attack to land! Use Bug Buzz!"

"Jolt!" Joltik shouted as it shone red and emitted red waves of energy, which had a sharp sound. They were almost like sound waves as they hit Pignite, because he dropped to his knees covering his ears like Snivy did.

"Stop the sound waves by tackling Joltik!" I ordered. Pignite then jumped up and charged through the Bug Buzz attack, proving it to be ineffective against my fire-type. He soon reached Joltik and slammed into it, forcing it to crash into a nearby tree. Joltik struggled to get up but he did anyhow.

"We need to finish him off, use Electroweb!" Burgh instructed. Joltik jumped up and then from its tiny mouth shot out an electric string, which grew further and further apart until it was a massive web. It then covered Pignite who was having a spasm underneath the Electroweb. Then it suddenly exploded and made Pignite soar threw the air. Once it landed back on the ground, with a thud he was unable to battle.

"Amoongus!" Amoongus screeched as it did its normal green sludge red sludge thing.

"Return Pignite!" I called. "You really did ignite this battle, and majorly helped us in this battle…" I pulled out my next pokeball and snickered. "It's time for revenge! Tranquill, rock and roll!"

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as it took the skies of Castelia Gym. You could feel the wind current that came off of its wings.

"Joltik, use Electro Ball!" A big ball of electricity appeared in front of Joltik's mouth, and it then hurled it at Tranquill.

"Use Gust and blow that thing back onto it!" I commanded. Tranquill then started to flap its wings very hard, which created a threatening blow which sent the ball of electricity straight back at Joltik. As the Gust and Electro Ball hit Joltik a big explosion emitted from the little Pokemon. "Now, finish this pip squeak Pokemon by using Air Slash!"

"Tran!" Tranquill screamed as its wings shone a beautiful blue-white, which then shout out things that looked like serrated Frisbee disks. They slashed Joltik and it fell back to its trainer's feet. Burgh looked on in worry when suddenly, it started to glow a bright white, and its spider body was growing. Then, as the light stopped a new Pokemon emerged.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokemon. Galvantula employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it," Dexter explained.

"So your Pokemon evolved in our first battle and now mine did. We're having evolution battles!" Burgh laughed. "Use Bug Bite!"

"Vantula!" Galvantula roared as it ran forward with its new powers, and then chomped on my Tranquill's wing.

"WHY DOES EVERY POKEMON LIKE TO GNAW ON TRANQUILL'S WING?!" I shrieked. I was now agitated and was ready for a REAL fight, and Tranquill was beating this now refreshed Pokemon. "Use Quick Attack and then a close range Air Cutter!" Tranquill sped forward, leaving a white-grey trail behind it. It slammed into Galvantula, before backing away to charge for Air Cutter.

"Jump and use Thunderbolt!" Burgh yelled frantically.

"Gal!" Galvantula screeched as it jumped up, avoiding the blue-white crisscross Tranquill just fired and then met face to face with my Pokemon before sending a massive yellow bolt from tis body, which electrified my Pokemon. Tranquill fell, obviously being very weak to electric-type attacks.

"Tranquill, time to finish this here and now! Use Aerial Ace!" I instructed.

"We'll finish it before you do! Galvantula, cover yourself in Electro Ball and charge at Tranquill!"

"Tran-quill!" Tranquill chirped as it rocketed forward, literally at light speed, while air currents followed behind it. Then, Galvantula created a ball of electricity, and you could see all the little currents of electrical power inside the sphere. It then popped it with its longs fangs and drenched itself in electricity. Galvantula took a risk and jumped up to meet face to face with Tranquill, and then there was nothing but an explosion. The smoke cleared and both of us could just see the backs of our Pokemon. They were both still standing but then suddenly one dropped to the ground.

"Vantula…" Galvantula murmured when it had swirls for eyes.

"Moon, Amoongus, gus, gus!" Amoongus cheered. Then suddenly fireworks shot out of it mouth and exploded in the air.

"Seriously? You're that bad of a trainer?' I asked him. He shrugged and returned his Galvantula.

"Nick, I'd like to reward you with the Insect badge. Here, take it," he told me and held out a green and golden badge. It was so shiny that I couldn't help but say,

"My precious…" when I grabbed it. Burgh laughed and then gave me a warm smile. "Next time we meet we'll battle again, and I'll be sure to beat you!"

"Oh really?" he questioned me. I sighed as his catch phrase was getting very old.

"Congrats Nick!" all my friends cheered.

"Alright, I got myself the Insect Badge!" I shouted and held up the badge that shimmered in my hands.

"Tranquill!" Tranquill added. I smiled at my wild pigeon. I was proud of it.

"Return!" I told it before returning it safe and sound into its pokeball. We said our goodbyes and walked out of the gym.

"Well guys, I have to go," Wes told us.

"Well, we'll see you around. Be safe!" we instructed him.

"Yeah, I will!" he chuckled. "I'm going to go return Victini to Liberty Garden but I'll stay there for a couple of days just to make sure that it's ok."

"Bye!" we all screamed as he headed for Liberty Pier. We walked to the Pokemon Centre, with a new badge in my palms and a new respect for Tranquill…

* * *

We all awoke the next morning to see that the Pokemon Centre was jamming packed full of people so we left quickly.

"Where's your next Gym Battle Nick?" May asked me.

"Nimbasa City!" I roared. We then headed to the north of Castelia City but we stumbled upon someone.

"Nick?!" she cried.

"Fennel! Nice to see you!" I shouted.

"Yes, nice to see you too," she agreed.

"Where are you off to?" Max questioned her.

"I'm on my way to the Desert Resort, I have some work there," she told us. "I guess I might see you there." She then winked and walked off, similar to the direction we were going.

"So guys, I guess that our next stop is the Desert Resort!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

_**Author Shout out Time!**  
_

_"Nick, what are you doing?" May asked Nick._

_"I've found this awesome website called FanFiction and there's some wicked stories about Pokemon on here!" Nick shrieked._

_"Whatever..." May mumbled as she walked out of the room. Nick looked back at the computer excitedly and continued to read a story._

_"Wow, this guy called El Torro is really good! I love Kanto Adventure!" Nick sang happily. "Maybe, just maybe one day I might get a Charizard of my own..." Nick then looked out the window and stared out into the world of mysterious Pokemon..._

* * *

_**NEXT EPISODE – Carvings…**_

* * *

**Hey guys - YAY THAT NICK WON HIS THIRD BADGE! And I still don't know what character will be recurring (it will be a gym leader or Elite 4 member) since I have one vote for Elesa and one for Marshall (btw he will be in it even if u don't pick him 2 b recurring) and also I need votes on which Pokemon Amy will catch (You may hav 2 options). Next episode Nick and co. will reach the Desert Resort, but at what costs?!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Pignite – Lv.26 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust**

**Tranquill – Lv.25 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.23 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.23 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.21 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Riolu – Lv. 21 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, ****Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.24 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.21 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.20 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.23 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack****, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.19 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.20 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: There will be spelling mistakes (late night editing)**


	19. Carvings

**Soooorrryyy! I know, It's been so long (Like a week actually) since I updated. My cold had carried on throughout this week and you know what it's like, you just DON'T want to write while you're sick. And you know those days when you just don't even feel like writing, yet other day you can't stop. Confusing :L Anyway, last episode Nick won the Insect badge and met up with Fennel, telling them to meet her in the Desert Resort. But what other dilemmas do they find?**

* * *

Episode 19 – Carvings…

We walked out of Castelia City and into a massive desert. To think, in two metres you can go from city metropolis to deserted desert. The sandstorm was raging on as we trekked through the sands, no one saying a single word.

"Ahh!" May shrieked. "Sand keeps getting in my eyes!" Suddenly, the massive sandstorm stopped and we stood normally. But, we could see the sandstorm raging still all around us. It was like we were shielded. Then, we all looked right and saw a massive metal machine blocking the storm.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Those voices…" someone murmured.

"Twerps are nearby…" a man finished. I recognized the voices, and for a moment I didn't know where I'd heard them before, but then I realized.

"OH GOD!" I groaned. Then, the two figures jumped out from behind and there was Amy and Trent, the evil scum bags that work for Team Rocket.

"Err em! A white fire in me, blazes on throughout my life," Amy told us.

"And black lightning, strikes me close to my heart," Trent recited.

"We were brought together because," Amy started.

"Of our frozen grey souls," Trent finished.

"Now let the Dragon Trio come forward!" they both shouted.

"I'm the fierce blazing Amy!" Amy screamed.

"And the thundering Trent electrifies all!" Trent yelled.

"Now surrender, and bow before Team Rocket!" they both exclaimed.

"What do you want?!" Max retorted.

"We're here for your Pokemon!" they told us. "Swadloon, Whirlipede, get in battle!"

"Poochyena, I choose you!" Max shouted and threw a pokeball. I guess I was up.

"Oshawott, rock and roll!" All of the Pokemon entered into the shielded desert space and looked around. This was only the second time I'd battled Team Rocket directly and after my loss last time against them, I'd gotten a bad reputation. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!" I commanded.

"Poochyena, use Quick- what?" Max asked himself as Poochyena started to create a sphere of darkness on its own. Suddenly, it created a Shadow Ball and Poochyena fired it at the two Pokemon, while Oshawott was saturating them in water. "You learnt Shadow Ball! Great! I guess you haven't been able to show your true power since you hardly ever battle!"

"Now Swadloon, use Energy Ball!" Amy ordered.

"Add to that, use Venoshock!" Trent screamed.

"Loon!" Swadloon called as it gathered energy at its mouth, creating a sphere of green and blue. Then, Whirlipede turned purple and stomped the ground, making a purple shock travel through the ground and infecting our Pokemon. Then Swadloon fired two Energy Balls that sent our Pokemon flying into the sandstorm, especially affecting my water-type Oshawott.

"You know what, I can't be bothered battling anymore," Amy sighed and then got out a massive machine from behind the shield. It was like a vacuum as it sucked up all of the pokeballs from our pockets.

"No!" we all cried as they quickly drove off with all of our pokeballs. We looked back and luckily saw Oshawott and Poochyena emerge from the sandstorm, but their pokeballs were nowhere to be seen so they would have to suffer the sandstorm as well...

* * *

After about an hour of venturing through the sandstorm we still saw no sign of Team Rocket. We were going the way that Team Rocket was headed but I guess that they did have a jeep (They hid it behind the shield originally).

"Wott…" Oshawott groaned as he collapsed from exhaustion. Poochyena was still standing strong, it must have high stamina. Then, as we were standing on top of a high mount of sand, down below us we saw a rugged old castle. It was half in sand and looked like it was hundreds of years old.

"Do you think that Team Rocket could be hiding out in there?" May asked.

"I do. Poochyena, be ready for a battle!" Max told his Pokemon.

"Pooch, pooch!" Poochyena barked back, meaning that he was ready to fight when asked. I picked up Oshawott and carried him. I'll put him down when he's regained a bit of health. The sooner we get out of the sandstorm the better. We walked down the sandy dune and dashed into the castle thing.

"Wow, it just feels so old in here…" May murmured as she looked around and felt the cobblestone that that the walls were made out of.

"I found another one!" What was that? The voice sounded feminine but it seemed quite familiar. We ran towards the voice and there, we all saw Fennel.

"Nick, May, Max! Nice to see you here! I had a hunch that you might look in Relic Castle while in the Desert Resort," Fennel told us.

"What did you find another of?" Max asked curiously. Fennel held up her hand and we all saw that she was clenching a fossil. I had never seen one in the flesh but I had read about them in books and had seen them on TV.

"This is a fossil. There has actually only been two fossils ever discovered in the Unova region, and by looking at these markings it's a Tirtouga's fossil, which is also known as a Cover Fossil," Fennel explained.

"So are you going to restore it?" Max asked intently.

"Why in fact, yes, yes we are," she told us.

"We?" all of us questioned in unison.

"Oh, I have a partner that I work with back at the lab. We set up a small one in Relic Castle while searching for fossils, so we can restore them of course," Fennel said and shrugged. She then led us a completely different way and we soon walked into a room that was nothing like all the other rooms in Relic Castle; it was like we were in the future. Not even Castelia City looked this futuristic!

"Wow…" all three of us murmured in unison.

"Fennel, I heard you say that you found another," a man pointed out. He had black-blue hair that was combed across, and he had a yellow shirt underneath with grey khakis, covered by a white long lab coat.

"Yes Tyrone, I have," Fennel told the man, who we supposed was Tyrone.

"Is that a Cover Fossil I see…?" Tyrone observed. Fennel nodded but he reached in for a touch and she snatched it away. "Oh…"

"Can you restore it? Please, please, please!" Max begged.

"Well, I can see that we have two crazy fossil maniacs…" Fennel's sweat dropped.

"Guys, aren't we supposed to be looking for our Pokemon?" May questioned us.

"Wait, looking for your Pokemon? Did someone steal them?!" Fennel shrieked.

"Correct," May answered. "We were hoping that you might've seen someone, or some duo in here earlier."

"Nope, nothing. The only thing that's happened recently is Fennel here took all the fossils with her to see if they matched a one she found," Tyrone said.

"I didn't take any fossils!" Fennel shouted.

"But… She looked just like you, and sounded just like you…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Fennel roared.

"Then the thief could still be in Relic Castle," Max analysed.

"Yes, you could be right Max, because where I found the Cover Fossil was quite strange. I had already been down the hall where I'd found the fossil, but it was just lying there… I wonder if there's any more down the same hall then that would prove that they went down that hall!" Fennel screamed.

"Well, the Super Sleuths are on the case!" Tyrone, May and Max yelled and wore these weird hats that were blue and had a question mark on them.

"Roof, roof!" Poochyena barked. If only he had white fur…

"Are we the only sane ones here?" I asked Fennel.

"Yup." We then walked out of the high-tech room and into the past, where everything was old, mouldy and broken. Then, we once again walked back through another corridor and into the hall where Fennel found the fossil.

"I can't see any fossils…" Tyrone mumbled.

"Is a Super Sleuth-er giving up that quick?!" May snapped.

"No sir- I mean ma'am!"

"I think I see one!" I screamed and pointed much down the hall. There, was what looked like a rugged old fossil. We all ran over to it.

"It is! It's one of the Plume Fossil's we had!" Fennel shouted in joy. We then all looked on, down the hallway where a massive opening occurred. There standing in the massive sand room was Team Rocket, and a whole sack of pokeballs and fossils.

"Amy! Trent!" I shrieked. They turned to see us and gave us an evil grin.

"Do you really want to battle against us? You three only have two Pokemon at your side, and we have… what is it again? Oh, four of our own and twelve of yours which means sixteen Pokemon. I dare you to take us on," Amy dared.

"We will!" Tyrone countered. We all looked over at him in shock as he pulled out a pokeball. "Archen, go!"

"Arch!" a little bird screeched as it flew into the room, which was encapsulated in a minor sandstorm that streamed through a crack in the wall. I checked it with Dexter.

"Archen, the First Bird Pokemon. Revived from a fossil, Archen is thought to be the ancestor of all bird Pokémon," Dexter explained.

"The ancestor of all bird Pokemon…" I murmured. "Rock and roll Oshawott!" I then pointed to the place where we were releasing our Pokemon for battle.

"Wott…" I had forgotten; Oshawott was at very low health.

"That's no problem, Audino to the rescue!" Fennel announced and threw a pokeball. Out popped a Pokemon familiar to everyone in the room; it was Nurse Joy's assistant Pokemon. "Audino, use Heal Pulse!"

"Aud-i-no!" Audino sent out a pink wave that healed all of the Pokemon in the room, including Team Rocket's. They had already sent out their Swadloon and Whirlipede for battle. Fennel then returned Audino and watched on intently as I called the first attack.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!"

"Archen, use Rock Slide!"

"Wott!" Oshawott screeched as it took the scallop of its chest and then slashed at our two opponents intently, leaving them vulnerable to Archen's Rock Slide which made a mountain of rocks on top of them.

"Whirlipede! Swadloon!" Team Rocket cried.

"Now, use Water Gun!" I commanded. Oshawott leapt into the air, before spraying the rocks with mass amounts of water. There was one opening at the top where Oshawott was using Water Gun, but it wasn't coming out through the cracks in the rocks so they were probably being drowned in there…

"Time to fight back! Whirlipede, Steam Roller!" Trent ordered. Suddenly all the rocks flew off them and crashed down onto the ground around us, but that wasn't all the attack did. Whirlipede then stampede-rolled forward and slammed into our two precious Pokemon.

"Use Energy Ball!" Amy added. While our Pokemon where down they took the chance to strike just like we did, and Swadloon fired two spheres of power, that shone as it flew through the air towards them. Suddenly, a big explosion came and the room was filled in smoke.

"Archen, blow the smoke away and then use Aerial Ace!"

"Chen!" Archen screamed as it started to flap its wings, making all the smoke in the room disappear. It then swooped up into the sky, but then rocketed back down at full speed and knocked into the two bug-types, it being a super-effective move against them.

"Combination time! Swadloon, Whirlipede, Bug Buzz!" Then, there was just a very loud screech that pierced our ear drums, before sending out a red wave that damaged our Pokemon even more. Everyone was immobilized by the sharp noise and Team Rocket had an opening. "Swadloon, Whirlipede, I think that's it's time…"

"Loon!" Swadloon agreed.

"Pede!" Whirlipede added. Then suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light. The noise had gone so we could all look on in awe as the two bug-types were evolving. One of them was turning into what looked like a giant caterpillar and the other, a pray mantis. The light stopped, and revealed the new Pokemon.

"Leavanny!"

"Scolipede!" I wanted to check them with Dexter, but we were in the middle of a battle. I might check them next time I see them when I'm not in a fight.

"Oshawott, use Aqua Jet combined with Razor Shell, so Razor Jet!" I instructed. Oshawott pulled out its shell and made it glow and look like a sword, before putting it up to its head and taking off, encapsulated in water. Oshawott started to spin, making the power of the attack increase. It looked beautiful, the attack, not Oshawott, when it was flying through the air. Then, it had to come to a sudden halt because Oshawott crashed into the two newly evolved Pokemon.

"Archen, use Steel Wing!" Tyrone shouted. Archen's wings shone metallic silver and it then charged over at Team Rocket's Pokemon and slashed vigorously. I didn't realize how powerful Archen was because Scolipede and Leavanny just fell; they fell to the wrath of Archen. "Now, hand over all the fossils and pokeballs!"

"Over my dead body!" Amy screamed. If that _is _what it takes then I guess I wouldn't mind doing that… JK!

"Archen, use Hyper Beam!" Tyrone commanded. Suddenly, a massive red laser appeared at Archen's mouth and fired it at Team Rocket. _BOOOM! _Team Rocket shot through the roof of Relic Castle and flew out into the sandstormy air of the Desert Resort, along with Leavanny and Scolipede of course.

"Wow… Archen's so powerful!" I shouted. We all then ran over to collect our possessions. The three of us collected our Pokemon while the mad researchers got their fossils.

"What's in there?" Max asked and pointed through a doorway which led to what looked like a small room.

"I don't know… I've never been in there before," Fennel said and started to walk into it. We followed and when we arrived in the room, the walls were art. They had carvings all over them. We saw some ancient Egyptian writing on the walls along with lots of pictures.

"Can any of you read that?" I questioned them.

"I can!" Tyrone screamed and ran over to the wall where all the writing was on. "It says something like this: 'This is the ancient carvings of Relic Castle… Once, there was a boy and Pokemon that saved Unova from crisis. The wrath of one turned into the wrath of many and they nearly destroyed Unova. They wanted the power of five legendary Pokemon – Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Victini and Genesect – to control not just Unova but the world. This boy and his Pokemon – which was a Riolu – stopped this group from achieving their goals, and saved not just Unova, but the world… And no one will ever forget the work he did, and the help that his friends gave him. They were heroes, and everyone knew their names…' That's how I read it."

"A boy and his Riolu…" Max murmured. May and Max looked over at me, and I just turned away and looked at the pictures. At the part where it said 'one person's wrath' was a craving of the man.

"No… This prophesy can't be true!" I shrieked and ran out of the room. As I was running out of the room I saw May walking over to what I saw.

"Corless…" I heard May mutter in shock. It did, it looked exactly like Corless and no one could mistake it. Then, I saw in the part where it said 'the wrath of many' there was a picture of a group, being led by a long haired trainer, N. There also was a little symbol which was a shield with an electrical P in the middle. This was to surreal, and it just couldn't be true. Not now, and not ever. How could the people of the past know the future, and how do they know Team Plasma's ambitions? It MUSN'T be true!

"Nick!" I heard Max scream. I turned to see him running after me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"This doesn't prove nothing, it could be any boy and his Riolu, and that could be any man with a blue streak in his hair with a lab coat on," Max reasoned. I looked at him like he was dumb.

"It's not just anybody…" May mumbled from the room. We ran back in and saw where May was pointing. It was at the point where it said 'And no one will ever forget the work he did, and the help that his friends gave him. They were heroes, and everyone knew their names…' May was pointing to a picture. There was what looked like me, and with two friends by my side. One slightly taller, a girl, and one much shorter, a boy. The girl's hair and the way she dressed looked like May and same with Max.

"This is no coincidence Max, this is a prophesy…"

* * *

We all walked back to the lab in silence and they quickly put all their fossils in a safe place, except one. The one that Fennel found when we arrived was in Tyrone's hands.

"Nick, you aided me in battle and you saved all of the fossils we've found. For that, I want to reward you with the Cover Fossil," Tyrone explained and handed me the fossil.

"Wow!" I shrieked and looked at my fossil. I felt its bumps and its carvings and smelled the smell of olden day Unova. "Can we restore it right now?"

"Sure!" Fennel and Tyrone agreed. They took it off me again and put it into a machine. Then, they closed the lid and a bright white came from it, filling the whole room. It looked like an evolution, yet it wasn't. The light stopped and Fennel opened the lid to reveal a little turtle.

"Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokemon. About 100 million years ago, Tirtouga swam in oceans. It is thought they also went on land to attack prey," Dexter explained. "Moves: Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet and Ancient Power."

"Wow! That one's a strong one Nick!" Fennel shouted.

"Of course it's strong, it is one of my Pokemon," I laughed.

"I've realized something; anceint Pokemon are amoung the most powerful Pokemon ever, probably because they do have two lives," Tyrone pointed out.

"Thanks for the Pokemon but we better get going now, so you're going to have to come inside this pokeball Tirtouga."

"Touga…" Tirtouga groaned.

"Hey Nick, that's your seventh Pokemon now!" Max shouted happily.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said and then returned Tirtouga.

"So, you're already up to seven Pokemon aye?" Fennel questioned. I nodded. "Well then this is the perfect time to upgrade your C-Gear. Pass it here." I handed her my C-Gear and awaited its return. "I'll be five minutes!"

* * *

"Done!" Fennel screamed and ran over to me. "Here you go Nick."

"Thanks!" I cheered. "What are the new features?"

"One is very important. Now you can transfer Pokemon on the go. Just touch the button on the screen and it will transfer your Pokemon to wherever you store your Pokemon. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Ok!" I then got out one of my pokeballs and did as Fennel said and clicked the 'transfer' button. Then, out of the side of my C-Gear a green cone appeared, you know, it sort of looked like a particle thing. Then, it sucked my pokeball out of my hand and turned it into particles, sending it off to Professor Juniper. "That's so cool!" I then suddenly got a call on my X-Transceiver.

"Nick! Did you just send me over Solosis?" Professor Juniper questioned.

"Yeah, I felt it needed a break from my team and relax at your lab. It doesn't really get to battle much and I think it's best if it stays at you lab for a while, is that ok?" I asked.

"Of course!" she agreed happily.

"And, I also got a new Pokemon. A Tirtouga!"

"Really? That's exciting! I was just wondering, when do you want Riolu back?"

"Keep him there another week or so, I'll call you when I'm sending Tranquill. Ok, I'll talk to you soon! Ta ta!" I said and hung up. We then said our thanks and walked out of Relic Castle, wondering if the carvings were true and asking ourselves, is it us who have to stop Team Plasma?

* * *

**Trent's POV:**

I have a Blastoise and a Scolipede yet I CAN'T win, and even my teammate had powerful Pokemon. WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?! I shouldn't have to put up with this. Those kids! I just want to destroy them! I remember back in my training days when Giovanni told me I was the best of the best and now look at me. I wanted to destroy Team Plasma but losing all the time is not going to help me.

"Trent, get over yourself," Amy said like she was reading my thoughts.

"Shut up you cow! I just need a new Pokemon that's strong and who can help me, but who…?

"Scraggy!" I looked to see a Scraggy giving me a threatening glare. It looks tough and bough. Just the type I like.

"Do you really wanna play hard ball?" I asked it. He nodded. "Then set, game and match!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Sneaky Little Squirrel!**_

* * *

**Hey all my viewers and reviewers and readers (I like you reviewers ;l) – This episode did not go as planned. If you had of read the Pokemon Plasma Strikes version of this, you'd think it was a completely different story you were reading (which you are) but yeah, because I had an idea of what it was going to go like in my head, and I wanted it to be like the PPS version but I suddenly wrote a whole lot of shit and realized, this isn't what I wanted. So enjoy this crap! Naa, but actually like this version better so yay! Nick also got a Tirtouga so that's cool, and more about the carving stuff later in the story. Next episode, it's about a sneaky little squirrel and someone obvious yet not obvious AT ALL catches a Pokemon. Also, vote vote vote on the poll because at the ending of next episode I will be taking it down, and at the start of the next I will reveal the Pokemon max catches in the Virbank Complex (Still a long way from now – probably the episode will be in the 30's). But then, I need some OC's for Max's rival (I will be ending the take in for that at the end of Episode 30 so no need to worry, you have lots of time to enter) Enjoy the retarded Pokemon listings I do:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Pignite – Lv.26 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust**

**Tranquill – Lv.25 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.23 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.24 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Tirtouga – Lv.25 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Riolu – Lv. 22 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere (In progress)**

**Solosis – Lv.21 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.24 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.21 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.21 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.23 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.21 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.20 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Sorry for being in such a bad mood today - still a bit sick :(**


	20. Sneaky Little Squirrel

**Me: This is a very short episode and mainly a filler, apart from a Pokemon capture. It is sort of boring but I do recommend reading and reviewing *wink *wink *nudge *nudge.**

**Nick: Hey, I get to battle in this episode, that's not boring!**

**Me: I officially say don't read this now -.-**

* * *

Episode 20 – Sneaky Little Squirrel

As we walked into Route 4, it was almost like re-entering Castelia City, but with smaller buildings. It was nothing like the Desert Resort, but I've heard that in a later part of Route 4 it's very much like the Desert Resort and looks like a Shanty Town. They've even recently named it that. It took us four days to get out of the Desert Resort so it's a relief to be in a small town-route-thingy.

"Hey! Get back here with my apples!" a man yelled at a Pokémon fleeing with a bunch of his apples.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. Emolga glides on its outstretched membrane while shocking foes with the electricity stored in the pouches on its cheeks. Emolga's favourite food is apples," Dexter explained.

"Minccino, go!" May screamed and threw a pokeball.

"Min!" Minccino called as it jumped out.

"Use Shadow Ball on Emolga!" Minccino gathered dark energy at its mouth and then shot the sphere at Emolga, when hit dropped all the apples, Minccino catching them all.

"Cino!" Minccino cheered happily as Emolga growled at it and flew away.

"Thanks very much. As a reward you can keep the apples you caught," the shop keeper gestured.

"Thanks!" we screamed happily. On the northern side of this miniature town there was a nice little park where we sat down to rest. A water fountain was nearby and we watched the water flow as we munched on some apples.

"Cheers!" we all sang as we clunked our apples together and taking a bite. There were exactly 3 apples left so we each could have one more after this. After a minute or so we finished our apple and reached in for another. "Cheers!" we then clunked our apple- wait, not apples, just thin air! "Where'd our apples go?!"

"Molga…" a Pokemon snickered. We turned to see Emolga tossing an apple between its arms, and two apple cores on the ground.

"YOU STOLE OUR APPLES!" we all shrieked and ran to catch the Emolga.

"E-molga!" Emolga roared as it sent a yellow electrical ball at us, which we recognized as an Electro Ball.

"AHH!" we all quickly jumped and dodged the Electro Ball, which was sent into the water fountain and created an electrical-water display.

"Minccino, take the stage!" May yelled and threw out her pokeball.

"Cino!" Minccino screeched as it came out for the second time today.

"Minccino, use Swift attack!" May commanded and Minccino then swooped its tail around, which sent yellow dust-particle stars plummeting at Emolga. When they reached Emolga it hit Emolga's apple and sliced it into exactly three pieces. May ran and picked them up. "Here, you two munch on these!" May chucked us each one piece and we quickly gobbled it up before Emolga could grab them off us. May was still holding her but she had a look of determination in her eyes. Emolga snickered and so did May.

"Molga!" Emolga swooped down from above, opening tis mouth wide to reveal its electrified fangs. It then gnawed on Minccino's tail, who was whimpering in pain. "GA!" Emolga's membrane shone a bright white, before sending out serrated Frisbees like my Tranquill does. That was an Air Slash and it quickly sliced and diced Minccino up. I guess it's payback for slicing and dicing its apple, well, they _were _ours.

"Minccino, quickly Slam into Emolga to push it away!" May ordered. Minccino jumped up from the position it was in and slammed into Emolga, hard. Emolga was sent soaring threw the air and crashed into a nearby APPLE tree.

"Molga!" Emolga screamed happily as it started to munch on all the apples on the tree.

"You're not going to quit the battle that quickly! Minccino, use Shadow Ball!" Minccino gathered dark energy like last time, which formed the shape of a ball, and she fired it at Emolga who was sent crashing to the ground and deprived of its apples.

"EMOLGA!" Emolga roared. No one and I mean no one should mess with Emolga's apple. "Molga!" Emolga took to the skies and was saturated in a shiny white coat, which waved around tis body. Then, after a few seconds of waiting Emolga plummeted down and slammed into Minccino, who was sent flying back and into May's legs. Minccino was out and unable to battle.

"What power…" May murmured. "Minccino return! Blaziken, let's burn 'em to a crisp!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken shrieked as it jumped out. Even though Blaziken was May's strongest Pokemon and first Pokemon he's probably the Pokemon that you see the least, probably because he's at such a high level. Usually it's Chikorita or Minccino you see, not so much Gothita or Munchlax either though.

"Blaziken, sue Fire Spin!" May instructed. Blaziken jumped into the air and sent a mass amount of fire at Emolga. Emolga was hit, and when the fire stopped it was burnt to a crisp. It slowly glided to the ground and fell over flat. May snickered.

"Go pokeball!" The pokeball hit Emolga and it was zapped inside. It wobbled once, twice, three times but then it broke free. "UGH!"

"Molga!" Emolga screeched as it let forth an Electro Ball, which was like a jolt and a half in a sphere. It hit Blaziken and knocked it over, making it fall flat on his ass.

"Come on Blaziken! Get up and use Overheat!"

"Ziken!" Blaziken roared as it sent out a massive stream of fire at the defenseless Emolga.

"Emol!" Emolga called and it jumped up and took to the skies, where it used another Sky Attack on Blaziken. Blaziken actually was thrown back by the attack and was sent into the fountain.

"Oh no!" we all gasped. We looked on in hope for Blaziken as it had just been hit with as very high powered super-effective attack, and then it was drenched with water.

"BLAZE!" Blaziken roared with all its might as it jumped out and jumped into the air. Emolga soared up to, preparing for another Sky Attack. Blaziken came rocketing down, drenching in what looked like blue fire but was actually blue energy. Brave Bird and Sky Attack collided, creating a massive explosion. It blew the two Pokemon back into trees and May worried for her fire-fighting-type Pokemon. Blaziken got up and stood tall, not raging this time. Emolga stayed down and may thought that this was the perfect time to throw a pokeball.

"Pokeball, go and catch the Sky Squirrel!" may screamed and threw the pokeball. In bounced on Emolga's head again and zapped it inside. It shook once, twice, three times, four times!

_PING!_

"Alright, I just caught and Emolga!" May yelled and held up her pokeball.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken added. We all ran over to May and looked at her new catch. It was very strong and would surely be a good addition to her team. I looked up at the sky knowing that we were closing in on Nimbasa City and that my Gym battle would only be about a week away. I saw a cloud, slowing floating through the sky. But suddenly, it was shining blue on the rims and it started to twist and make a new shape. It made the shape of Riolu.

'_Nick, please, please bring me back…'_

I knew that the cloud changing shape was Riolu's doing, and that sometime soon it would be returning with new powers and new strengths. We walked back to the fruit stall where Emolga had stolen the apples.

"Why hello there, nice to see you again," he greeted us.

"We just thought we'd let you know that you will no longer have problems with that Emolga," May told him.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"Because I caught it!" May bragged and started to shake her ass. I couldn't help but look and Max slapped me, obviously because that is his sister.

"Good for you! I guess you better be carrying on with your journey," he said and waved goodbye.

"Bye, and thanks for the apples!" we told him as we walked away and further along Route 4.

"Now, time to prepare for the Nimbasa Gym! And the best way to do that is…" I proposed the idea.

"A battle," they finished.

"So, who wants to?" I questioned. They both just fell silent, until May perked up and said,

"I will!"

* * *

"This will be a one on one aerial battle. Each trainer may not substitute their Pokemon otherwise it will be considered a forfeit," Max announced. "Battle begin!"

"Emolga, use Thunder Fang!" May commanded. We had already declared that we were going to make this an aerial battle earlier, and we already had our Pokemon out. Emolga came racing forward but instead of its fangs being electrified it was encapsulated itself in a white coat, preparing for a Sky Attack. "Emolga, you need to listen to me!" Emolga carried on and slammed into my Tranquill, who fell back and crashed into my legs. "Or maybe not." May's sweat dropped.

"Tranquill, use Quick Attack!"

"Emolga, stop it by using Air Slash!" May ordered.

"Molga!" Emolga hissed as it instead used Electro Ball, which electrocuted my Tranquill. Ouch, that attack really hurt Tranquill.

"EMOLGA!" May roared. "Use Electro Ball one more time and just finish this match quickly!" Emolga didn't listen to the command and instead used Air Slash, which came zooming through the air towards Tranquill.

"Tranquill, use your own Air Slash!" I instructed.

"Tranquill!" Tranquill chirped as it sent out many serrated Frisbees and Emolga, but the two Air Slashes collided and a big explosion came from the attacks.

"Wait, I think I've figured this out. When I command Electro Ball, Emolga uses Air Slash and vice versa and same with Thunder Fang and Sky Attack…" May thought out loud. "Use Sky Attack!" Emolga saw through the smoke and then surged forward, opening tis mouth wide to reveal its electrified fangs. I guess May _has _figured it out. Emolga appeared on our side abruptly through the smoke and gnawed on Tranquill's wing. Then, Tranquill flew back to my feet after the big jolt zapped it, and it was unable to battle…

"Tranquill is unable to battle; therefore the winners of this aerial match are Emolga and May!" Max declared I returned Tranquill sadly and May returned her disobedient Emolga. "You know Nick, I've heard the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City uses electric-types and she also has an Emolga, so if you can't defeat May's I think that you'll have a tough time defeating hers."

"You're right, I guess…" I shrugged and looked at the pokeball in my hands. "Well, I guess my Pokemon and I will just have to train in Shanty Town," I said, suddenly changing my attitude and being cheerful. They happily agreed, even though it'd take us a bit off course of the path to Nimbasa City. I guess that it's time to train in Shanty Town!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISDOE – Training Days**_

* * *

**Hey guys – And the poll is down! The official votes are in and the Pokemon Max is catching is… Growlithe, who obtained 33% of the votes! Second place was Magnemite who made a MASSIVE comeback late in the poll, because he was one of the least voted Pokemon a few weeks ago and got 19% of the votes, and third place Trubbish with 14%. Now, OC's. I need a rival for Max but I just have one condition:**

**He must have two of the Pokemon listed below:**

**-Magby**

**-Koffing**

**-Finneon**

**-Elekid**

**-Krabby**

**-Trubbish**

**-Magnemite**

**-Growlithe**

**WARNING: One or two of the Pokemon you list for him/her may be changed**

**Now, next episode they reach the so called 'Shanty Town' of Route 4. By the title you probably think it's just Nick training his Pokemon but it's not! It contains two other things that will make the episode worthwhile to read. Now, Pokemon listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Pignite – Lv.26 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust**

**Tranquill – Lv.26 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.24 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.24 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Tirtouga – Lv.25 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Riolu – Lv. 23 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Solosis – Lv.22 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.24 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.23 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.20 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.28 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.23 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.20 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.21 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.20 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**


	21. Training Days

**Wow, long time since I updated but this was a big episode so please excuse me. So, a bit of excitement in this episode and MAJOR level boostings, well, not _that _much excitement. Now, about the OC layout for Max's rival. All I need is:**

**Pokemon (Six Pokemon and two must be from the list I posted last episode)**

**Looks/Appearance (Clothes, hair etc.)**

**Attitude**

**Gender and Name**

**Type of Rivalry with Max (Friendly, harsh – preferred – etc.)**

**Now, let's get on with the episode!**

* * *

Episode 21 – Training Days

Three days had past and we were in Shanty Town, but I was awaiting a special delivery. Two days ago Tranquill left our team to find and bring back a special Pokemon. Then, I suddenly saw a shadow of a bird trailing across the ground. I turned around and looked up in the sky, where I saw Tranquill, along with Riolu.

"Olu!" Riolu roared as he jumped down from an incredible height, I of course catching him.

'_It's been too long Nick…' he told me._

"Yeah, it has hasn't it Riolu…" I murmured and embraced him once more. I hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, and it was a grand reunion.

"Riolu's back!" May and Max screamed as they ran out of the shack Pokemon centre. I looked around, everything was old and wooden and… yuck! With a touch of a finger buildings would collapse, but it seems like there'd be some tough Pokemon here to train with.

"Tranquill!" Tranquill chirped, finally reaching the ground. I returned and continued my reunion with Riolu.

"Hey Riolu, I'd like you to meet two new Pokemon I acquired while you were gone. Pignite, Tirtouga, rock and roll!"

"Nite!" Pignite snorted as it jumped out of its pokeball. Riolu's gob dropped open as he realized that Tepig evolved.

"Touga," Tirtouga whined as it shyly stepped forward. Riolu greeted him happily with a hand shake, but he quickly backed away.

"Tirtouga's kind of timid," I explained.

"A timid Pokemon is useless, it'll never step up and show its true potential in battle," a familiar voice told us. I turned and saw that Cheren, the snobby mouthed kid, was towering over me.

"Cheren… What do you want?!" I snapped.

"I came here because I thought strong trainers would roam here and rhe same with strong Pokemon, but no, no one. I came over here because your probably about as tough as they get, even though you are weak," he insulted, although it was probably a compliment in his eyes.

"So you saying you wanna battle?!" I asked.

"Obviously," he pointed out and grabbed a pokeball. "Three on three. It will be split into three rounds; you have to win two to take the win. Up first is Gurdurr!"

"Durr…" the Pokemon growled as it jumped out of its pokeball.

"Timburr evolved?!" I shrieked.

"Of course, evolving you Pokemon makes them stronger. Basic stuff that a Pokemon trainer has to know. How many Pokemon do you have now?"

"Seven…" I mumbled.

"Only one more than last time?! I already have 10, 3 more than last time. And how many evolutions?"

"2…" I said, embarrassed.

"WHAT?! Maybe I was wrong saying that you were strongest trainer in this town," he shrugged.

"What did you say?!" I questioned him.

"You heard me! Now reveal your Pokemon, or I will be forced to attack you," he told me.

"Pokemon aren't meant to battle humans! Riolu, it's time to get back in battle! Rock and roll!" I pointed to the battlefield and Riolu ran forward, throwing punches as it stood strong. "Let's try using Sky Uppercut!" Riolu dashed forward, but jumped, and gathered blue aura and its palms. Riolu then through the sphere, which was an Aura Sphere, and sent it crashing into Gurdurr. "You mastered Aura Sphere?!"

"Olu!" Riolu agreed. Gurdurr got back up after the devastating attack and was now angry.

"Take that rage out on Riolu. Use Hammer Arm!" Cheren commanded.

"Gur!" Gurdurr roared as it sent a lot of power into its metal beam, which shone a fierce fire red. Gurdurr then ran forward and slammed its metal beam onto Riolu, who was squashed flat into the ground. Riolu looked like it was in agony as it struggled to get up. One attack and Riolu was already on low health… That Gurdurr is something else; Cheren's trained it really well…

"Now use Extreme Speed!" I ordered Riolu. It surged forward at the speed of light and slammed into Gurdurr, who was sent tumbling back to Cheren. Both of them fell over and Riolu couldn't help but laugh. I may have snickered once or twice too…

"You'll pay for that! Use Rock Slide!" Gurdurr then saw a nearby rock and smashed it to bitter pieces with its metal beam. Gurdurr then picked up the big pieces of rocks and threw them at Riolu.

"Dodge them!" I instructed Riolu who stealthily dodged them. Silent and quick, like a ninja. "Now use Sky Uppercut combined with Aura Sphere!"

"Olu!" Riolu roared as it ran forward like last time, jumped, gathered aura in its palms, which was a sea blue, and put it onto his fist. Riolu then went fist first into Gurdurr, but it seemed as though something was stopping him as an explosion erupted. The smoke cleared and Riolu was still in the same pose, try to punch through Gurdurr metal beam.

"But how is it so strong?!" I asked in shock.

"Remember Nick, this _is _one of my Pokemon after all," he told me and snickered. "Use Dynamic Punch!"

"Gurrrr!" Gurdurr shrieked as he threw the metal beam away, with Riolu hanging onto it with dear life, and then jumping up, punching it fist into Riolu heart making it fall to the ground.

"Quickly, Endure!" I shouted, but it was too late. Riolu was out and down for the count. "What power…" I went and picked up Riolu quietly, and then placed him on the side lines with May and Max.

"1 point to me," Cheren smugly said. "Now, to introduce you to my Wellspring-Cave-caught Pokemon. Boldore, enter for battle!"

"Dore!" Boldore roared as it entered into the rocky terrain. This place was perfect for a rock-type. Wait… A rock-type? Maybe this will be the perfect time to test its power!

"Tirtouga, rock and roll!"

"Touga!" Tirtouga whined as it entered from it pokeball.

"Tirtouga, use Hydro Pump!"

"Defend yourself by using Stone Edge!" Cheren commanded. Tirtouga then shot out about a gallon or two of water, which surged at Boldore s soon as it was released from its mouth but Boldore, being crafty, sent out a dozen or so sharp stones which chopped up the water and stopped it from slamming into Boldore. Well that's annoying! The ground was starting to turn to marsh though and Boldore was sinking…

"This is where we can strike! Use Aqua Jet!" I instructed. Tirtouga drenched itself in a soaking sheet of water and rocketed towards Boldore, who couldn't get out of the mucky ground, and Tirtouga took this opportunity and slammed into Boldore. It was sent flying out of the marshy earth and fell on top of a shack, which collapsed on contact.

"Stone Edge!" we both called.

"Dore!" Boldore roared as it surrounded itself with orbiting rocks, likewise with Tirtouga. Then, the stones stopped that were spinning around both Pokemon, and were sent plummeting at their foes. Both attacks hit their mark and they were pummeled by the over whelming power.

"This may just be a little hard…"Cheren murmured. Damn right it's hard! You better run when you see Tirtouga, either that or fall to its wrath!

"A little? I say a lot! Tirtouga, use Ancient Power!"

"Tirt!" Tirtouga cried as it shone silver, and then took that energy and placed it into a sphere, which was sent soaring over to Boldore who just stood there, as hard as a rock.

"Protect!" Cheren ordered. Boldore put up a massive lush green shield that protected it from my Pokemon's Ancient Power. It was obliterated as it hit the shield and then it was time to finish us off, well, in Cheren's mind anyway. "Use Flash Cannon." Out of nowhere a massive silver beam was unleashed from Boldore's mouth and the shield disappeared. It was so quick that I saw a flash of the beam and then just a silver, shining explosion. It does live up to its name anyway…

"Tirtouga, it's time to end this. HYDRO PUMP!" I roared. Tirtouga jumped out of the still raging fire and smoke, and then pummeled Boldore with a surge of water, and Boldore looked as though it was down for the count, unable to continue.

"Seems as though I've got the second point," I snickered. He just gave me a toothy grin.

"Do you think that one of _my _Pokemon would fall that easy? Boldore, use Ancient Power!" Cheren commanded. The same silver light as before gathered into a ball at Boldore's mouth, like my Tirtouga's attack. Boldore then shot the sphere and I just had a mind blank and didn't counter, so Tirtouga was injured by the powerful rock-type attack.

"I want to end this now! Use Stone Edge!" we both yelled at the top of our lungs.

"Touga!" Tirtouga called as it gathered stones around its body and then fired them at Boldore.

"Bold!" Boldore roared as it did the same attack, with its sharp stones flying everywhere. Both Pokemon were hit and a massive explosion came from opposite sides of the field. As the smoke rose, only one Pokemon _should've _won but none came out alive…

"I guess we each get half a point then…" I murmured and returned Tirtouga.

"Well, I've won. There's no point in completing the third battle," he said and shrugged, but just as he was turning around Max interrupted.

"Excuse me but you have one and a half points, and Nick only has half a point. But, if Nick wins next round then he could at least make it a tie so I protest, I think that you should go on."

"Fine then, you'll just have to face the wrath of my strongest Pokemon," he told me.

"Likewise."

"Dewott, enter for battle!" Cheren called and threw his pokeball into the sky, with his Sea Otter Pokemon popping out of the pokeball.

"Pignite, ignite the fight!" I yelled and did my special back hand throw. For my starter Pokemon I had created a new saying, which I would carry on throughout the rest of my journey. My other Pokemon still got 'rock and roll' but Pignite deserved something special, him being my first ever Pokemon and all.

"Wott!" Dewott shrieked as it got out its shell, slashing the air, showing off its power.

"Nite!" Pignite grunted as it pounded it chest, countering Dewott's slashing.

"It seems that our Pokemon have quite the rivalry," Cheren analyzed. "We are going to eliminate you from this battle before it's even started. Dewott, use Water Pulse!" Dewott then made water at its fists and the nice aqua feel emitted from it. Dewott threw it at my highly-effected Pignite, and it saturated him, making him start to shiver and causing him much pain.

"Now, use Arm Thrust combined with Flamethrower, so… Flaming Thrust!" I instructed. Pignite shook of all the water on its fur and then made its hands shine a dull brown, which were then engulfed in flames. Pignite ran forward and then started to thrust its arms back and forth, making Dewott feel pain every time that each paw struck. Pignite then came in for the final slam but Cheren ordered an attack.

"Water Gun!" Dewott then sent a surge of water at Pignite and it was sent slamming into a shack, which fell down just like the last.

"This town needs a better architect." My sweat dropped. "Pignite, use Flame Charge!"

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as it engulfed itself in a red blaze, and then ran forward and slammed into Dewott. Dewott fell back and grunted at Pignite, who was standing over the water-type Pokemon snickering.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Cheren shouted. Dewott took out its two blades and then gave them extra power, making them sharp and colourful. Dewott jumped up and slashed over and over to deal lots of damage to Pignite.

"Nite," Pignite groaned as he fell to one knee. Shit Dewott was strong, and I mean STRONG, STRONG! Pignite was already really worn down, and I didn't think we would be able to beat him.

'_Don't doubt yourself Nick! You and Pignite can win, and you WILL,' Riolu told me. I smiled._

'_You're right Riolu, we can win!' I agreed._

"Pignite, Tackle it!" I commanded. Pignite lurched forward and slammed as hard as he could into Cheren's Pokemon. Dewott rolled back and just laid at his trainer's feet. "Now, finish with Flamethrower!"

"Use Water Pulse!"

"Wott!" Dewott screeched as it sent out a big blue ball of water at Pignite, who was pouring out massive amounts of fire. The two attacks collided but water trumps fire and Flamethrower had no chance. The sphere of aqua pushed its way through the fire and then slammed into Pignite, saturating it. Pignite fell to the ground and after a few seconds we rendered him unconscious.

"That's another point to me, which means I now have two and a half points, while you only have half a point. That was a landslide," he told me and started to walk off with Dewott. He stopped and turned around. "If you wanna challenge the Nimbasa Gym, you better train. Otherwise you won't get the Bolt Badge." He then opened up his badge case to reveal four badges. I recognized three: The Trio badge, the Basic Badge and the Bolt Badge.

"Wow…" I murmured as I stared in awe at his four badges. That was half of his journey complete, but trust me, this was the easy part and the quickest part. The REAL journey begins after your half way there.

"I'm off to the Desert Resort to catch a new Pokemon and to train my Pokemon even more but I'll be back here in a week," he explained, hinting that maybe I wanted a rematch. He walked off and soon he and Dewott were out of sight. He must have read my mind because I do want a rematch and I needed to train. I saw that the sun was setting and it was time to return to the Pokemon Centre and get a nice long rest.

* * *

"Ok guys, we have a week until Cheren returns," I told my six Pokemon that were out of their pokeballs. It was just 7:30am but I wanted to get training already. "So, we'll have a Pokemon assigned for their own training day throughout the week." I looked down at all of them and contemplated which one should go first. "Snivy, you're going to be training with me today. Oshawott, you're assigned to Tuesday. Tirtouga, you're assigned to Wednesday. Tranquill, Thursday. Pignite, Friday. And last but not least Riolu, you're on Saturday. Cheren will be returning next Sunday so we have a lot of time to prepare. I'm also going to call Professor Juniper and tell her to train Solosis hard. How does that sound?" A big roar erupted from all my Pokemon, obviously being happy with the roster I had made up.

* * *

"Come on Tirtouga, we need to boost your rock-type powers. Power up your Stone Edge!" I shouted at Tirtouga. It was now Wednesday and Oshawott and Snivy had trained hard the previous days, but Tirtouga seemed to be giving less effort.

"Touga…" Tirtouga whined and then concealed itself in its shell. It probably hid away because I have been yelling at it and being a bit strict.

"Tirtouga, pleas come out," I pleaded. Tirtouga's shell moved from side to side a little bit and looked like a shake, meaning no. "PLEASE!" Tirtouga just sat there so I picked its shell up and rattled it.

"Tir!" Tirtouga roared and started to spin inside its shell, releasing mass amounts off sand from inside. It blew me all the way back into another shack, which collapsed.

"Was that a Sandstorm?" I asked. Tirtouga came out of its shell and nodded. "Wow Tirtouga, that's awesome!" I cheered and hugged it. This was the first move any of my Pokemon had learned and I was happy about it. We were going to pwn Cheren when he returns…

* * *

"Was that a… a… Heat-t Crash?" I stuttered as I was twitching on the floor uncontrollably. Pignite had just upgraded its Flame Charge and used Heat Crash, which ultimately hit me and burnt me to a crisp. The Friday training wasn't going as good as I'd hoped.

"Nite," Pignite grinned as it got off me and rubbed the back of his neck, smirking a little bit.

"Well Pignite, it's great that you learnt a new move but now I think it's time to work your accuracy." My sweat dropped. I looked back at the old shack, which was the Pokemon Centre and saw May and Max just sitting on the minor porch there, well, in my mind I did. They had gone ahead to this massive shopping plaza called 'Join Avenue' on Tuesday and said that they may even go on ahead to Nimbasa City without me. What nice friends aye, can't be bothered to do something I wanna do? Bitches…

* * *

I awoke on Sunday morning in the Pokemon Centre, I, the only one staying at the dump. I ran outside into the sandstormy air and looked along the horizon, but no Cheren. I sighed and then sadly went back inside.

"Looking for someone?" I turned to see Cheren standing on the porch next to me. "I was waiting for you to get up."

"So do you want a rematch? Trust me, days of hard training does make you much stronger," I told him.

"Yeah well I have two new Pokemon on my team, and they are strong additions," he replied. I grunted at his comment and before we knew it, the battle was underway.

"Same rules?" I questioned as I got out my first pokeball. He nodded in response. "Ok then, Snivy, rock and roll!"

"Krokorok, get in battle!" he shouted and threw his pokeball.

"Vy," Snivy murmured as she jumped onto the hard-as-a-rock ground.

"Rok!" Krokorok roared as it appeared from its pokeball.

"Who's that Pokemon?" I asked and pulled out Dexter.

"Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon. The special membrane covering Krokorok's eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings even in darkness," Dexter explained.

"It's one of the Pokemon I just caught in the Desert Resort," Cheren told me.

"Cool and it's a ground-type so we have the upper hand. Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" I commanded. Snivy jumped up and started to spin upside down; making a massive tornado of leaves form there. Its snake-like tail then threw the hurricane and it encapsulated Krokorok inside, dealing lots of damage.

"Use Stone Edge!" Cheren ordered.

"Krok!" Krokorok yelled as it summoned stones that cancelled out the Leaf Tornado easily, and the mix of the leaves and stones fell flat on the floor.

"Now use Dig!" I was stymied by that attack, because whenever a Pokemon digs underground you can never know where it'll pop up. Krokorok suddenly jumped up from under Snivy, sending it soaring into the sky. "Stone Edge again!"

"Oh no you don't! Snivy, whack them all back with Leaf Blade!"

"Vy!" Snivy screeched as it focused on the rocks that were being flung to her, but she then swung her tail around, which was glowing a lush green, and smacked them all away.

"Now Tackle!" I instructed. After all the rocks had been whacked back at Krokorok, while it was being pelted Snivy surged forward and knocked it off its feet. "How about we finish Krokorok off aye? Use Vine Whip!" Snivy was already back at my feet and then she shot out two long vines at Krokorok, who looked like its time was nearly up.

"Krokorok, catch those vines in your mouth with Crunch!" Cheren screamed. Krokorok suddenly looked full of energy as it charged at the vines and caught them in his mouth! "Now swing it around!" Krokorok then started to spin rapidly and then after a while it let go and Snivy was sent soaring though the sky, heading towards a shack.

"Stop yourself from reaching that shack, use Leaf Tornado!" I ordered. Snivy spun around and mad its tail face the shack and then it let forth a massive cascade of leaves and earth's energy that it made wind, and it stopped Snivy from hitting the shack. "Now charge forward and slam into Krokorok!"

"Sniv!" Snivy called as it fell back in to its hurricane of green, and then charged forward, encapsulated inside the Leaf Tornado. The Garden Snake Pokemon looked gorgeous as it came crashing down on Krokorok. The Desert Croc was barely standing at its feet, but it only was because Cheren was pushing it to.

"Dig!" Cheren roared.

"Rok…" Krokorok groaned as it burrowed its way into the ground.

"Cheren, it's over. Snivy, use Leaf Blade on the ground!" I commanded.

"SANDSTORM!" Cheren roared. In just seconds the battle was over with Snivy slamming its tail on the ground, making all the earth around us shine green.

"Oh my," I gasped as the power in the ground was so overwhelming. The earth was shaking, but then suddenly a massive wind pipe of sand exploded from underneath the ground, making my Snivy erupt into the air.

"SNIV!" Snivy squealed as it was falling back down to the ground, but as it was in the air a massive explosion came from the ground and you saw two bodies fall to the ground. One closer to me, Snivy, and one closer to Cheren, Krokorok. The dust and smoke was clearing and one figure stood up, my garden Snake.

"Err…" Cheren grunted. "Return!" he was angry that I won. "I suppose you have been training…"

"One point to me," I smirked as I returned Snivy.

"Archen, get in battle," Cheren said and threw his pokeball. Out popped a familiar Pokemon; Tyrone had used it in battle against Team Rocket. "This is just another one of my new Pokemon."

"I really wanted to use Tranquill but I wanna make this a battle of the prehistoric Pokemon! Tirtouga, rock and roll!" I called and did my backhand throw.

"Arch!" Archen screeched at Tirtouga as we was summoned out of his pokeball.

"Touga…" Tirtouga whimpered. He's such a baby!

"Tirtouga, shoot that bird out of the sky with Hydro Pump!" I ordered. Tirtouga jumped up and stood strong, before unleashing gallons of water that surged at Archen, making him fall from the sky. But before he could hit the ground Cheren had commanded at attack.

"Sandstorm Archen!" Cheren used the same strategy as I did before and made his Pokemon use a tornado-like move which created air currents that pushed Archen back up into the air. He always absorbs other people's strategies and uses it in his own strategy. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Chen!" Archen chirped as it rocketed forward, creating air currents behind it. The Sandstorm was added into the Aerial Ace and the combo move dealt a lot of damage when Archen landed the attack.

"Use Ancient Power!" I countered. Tirtouga shone silver, and then gathered all its elemental and ancient energy into a sphere, and then threw it at Archen. As it was approaching the prehistoric bird it looked frightened, but its trainer stepped in to save the day.

"Hit it back with Steel Wing!" Archen's wings were transformed into steel wings, and it hit back the silver-white ball.

"Now use Aqua Jet on the oncoming Ancient Power!" I ordered.

"Tirt!" Tirtouga called as it drenched itself in a watery coat, before then taking the Ancient Power head on. As the two attacks collided they merged and the water turned silver and the power of the attack majorly rose. It crashed into Archen and Tirtouga jumped back to my side, awaiting further orders.

"Use Hydro Pump to knock Archen out of this battle!" Tirtouga then shot out a Hydro Pump that headed straight for Archen. Cheren snickered as it came closer because obviously he had a counter move.

"We're gonna do what Boldore did in our last battle. Use Stone Edge!" Cheren ordered.

"Arch-en!" Archen screeched as it lifted rocks from the ground and made them orbit him. After a few seconds and letting the Hydro Pump get closer it unleashed the attack that cancelled out Hydro Pump and that injured Tirtouga.

"We've been working on that move so it's extra powerful. Tirtouga 'll be on its last legs now," Cheren said in a devious way.

"Hit 'em hard with another Aqua Jet Ancient Power combo!" I commanded. Tirtouga sent the silver sphere into the air and then quickly saturated itself, catching up to the Ancient Power. They then merged to make an Ancient Jet and Tirtouga sped over towards Archen.

"Use Screech to put it off course and then use Aerial Ace!" Cheren's tactics were just too strong and his plan worked perfectly. Archen made an ear piercing sound, and Tirtouga fell to the ground. Then he struck with an Aerial Ace and it seemed to be all over…

"Wait! I forgot about our new move! Tirtouga, use Sandstorm!"

"Touga!" Tirtouga roared as it retreated to its shell and then whipped up a massive stream of sand that surged itself over to Archen.

"Now add to it with Stone Edge!" Suddenly Tirtouga jumped out of its shell, gathered up rocks and then fired them into his Sandstorm.

"Use the same combination!" Cheren yelled. Ar4chen did the same, and whipped up a dusk Sandstorm and also added to it with blade-like rocks. The two combination moves collided and a massive dust and dirt explosion occurred. No one could see a thing so this was our time to strike.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Air Slash!" My Tirtouga sent out gallons of water that roared its way over to Archen, who was using Air Slash – the Frisbee attack. The two attacks collided and, well… _BOOOM! _This time a _real _explosion occurred and the whole place was filled with ashes and smoke, and the lingering dust and dirt from before. As the smoke and dust cleared no one was standing…

"What?!" we both shrieked. Once again in the second round we had tied, and for the first time in any battle against Cheren I've had, I was winning.

"That's half a point to each of us so that means you have half a point and I have one and a half points," I bragged. He seemed angry as he returned his Archen, but I happily returned Tirtouga and told him he did a good job.

"The final battle and playing part in it is… Dewott!" he roared and threw his pokeball high, high, HIGH into the sky.

"Pignite, ignite this fight!" I shouted and did my backhand throw.

"Wott!" Dewott screeched and signaled us to bring it ion.

"Nite!" Pignite snorted in return, meaning he was ready.

"Pignite, start with your new move of Heat Crash!"

"Counter that with your Aqua Jet!" Cheren retaliated. The two opposite elements – fire and water – encapsulated Pignite and Dewott, of course Pignite was in a red-black fire ball and Dewott was in the aqua blue water. The two Pokemon jumped into the air and charged at each other, before colliding and creating a massive explosion. Both starters were flung back onto the ground but both still got up. "Now Water Pulse!"

"De!" Dewott shouted as it gathered water at its palms, before shooting it at Pignite.

"Arm Thrust!" I countered. Pignite ran forward and started to thrust, and the water sphere stood no chance and popped. The Pignite went it for a hit on Dewott but Cheren and commanded a,

"Razor Shell!" Dewott took out its two blades and then slashed Pignite. It was move for move for the two Pokemon, Pignite would go right with its palm and so would Dewott. Dewott would go left with its shell and so would Pignite. No one could strike an attack so they just gave up.

"Now, use Furry Cutter!" Cheren ordered. Dewott already had outs its two shells and from blue, they turned red and at the speed of light Dewott slashed and swiped Pignite, over and over. Pignite fell to the ground and Dewott stood over; ready to stab one of its shells into my Pignite's stomach.

"Roll!" I instructed and Pignite quickly rolled over, dodging the Fury Cutter. "Now use Flamethrower at close range!"

"Pig!" Pignite grunted as it sent mass amounts of the fiery blaze at Dewott, who was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Dewott finally extinguished the fire and growled angrily at Pignite.

"Now use Brine!" Dewott then sent out a pump of water – stronger than a water Gun yet less powerful than a Hydro Pump – at Pignite, who was freaking out at the sight of all the water.

"Flame Charge!" Pignite suddenly dashed forward and avoided the Brine. I forgot when you use Flame Charge the user's speed rises. Pignite then slammed into Dewott.

"Why can't we land an attack!? Now use Revenge!" Cheren yelled.

"Wott!" Dewott growled fiercely, and then shone blue. Dewott then pummeled Pignite with all the Revenge in its body, dealing a lot of damage.

"Get up and use Heat Crash!"

"Oh no you don't… USE BRINE PULSE!" Cheren roared. Obviously a combination move between water Pulse and Brine, it was just magical. It looked like a contest move, maybe I can teach May that move. The water sphere and the water pump had merged and was like an oncoming meteor to Pignite. It was charging at the water meteor in black and red fire, which was shaped like a ball. The two attacks got ever closer and then suddenly, all you saw was a massive… _BOOOM! _And Pignite's body flying back at me. It hit a shed and I walked over to it.

"You did your best buddy…" I mumbled and returned Pignite to its pokeball.

"So I guess this battle was a tie, which is more like a loss to me," Cheren groaned.

"Well next to you actually will lose, and no ties will be allowed," I told him. He nodded and then returned Dewott.

_RING! RING!_

_RING! RING!_

It was my X-Transceiver, and I picked it up when I found out that it was Lilly.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" she asked as I answered the call.

"Nothing much, but why are you calling?" I questioned.

"Oh, I met up with May and Max in Nimbasa City and we all found out that there's a contest on in 4 days."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "But I'll miss it, I can't get therein four days…"

"Oh bummer," she groaned. "Do you have a flying Pokemon big enough to ride on?"

"No, I only have Tranquill and he's not big enough yet," I sighed.

"I have a bird Pokemon big enough." I turned to see Cheren.

"Nice to know," I said and then turned back to Lilly. "Tell May and Max that I'll be that asap."

"Kk, bye Nick," Lilly told me and hung up. I turned back to Cheren.

"You were saying," I proposed.

"I do have a Mandibuzz that you could ride on…" he mumbled. Cheren looked and sounded like he was going through much pain. I guess he _really _doesn't want me to loan his Pokemon, but maybe his inner nice is coming through. "Mandibuzz, enter!"

"Buzz!" the big bird chirped.

"Mandibuzz, you're taking Nick to Nimbasa City. Once you've dropped him off then return to me, but I might be on Route 5 by that time. Understand?"

"Man!" Mandibuzz screeched. Cheren looked over at me.

"It's your reward for tying with me," he told me.

"Thanks Cheren," I replied and smiled. I hoped on Mandibuzz, and we flew up into the sky. I turned back to see Cheren faintly smiling, but I bet these favors won't last. Next time I see him, we'll surely be in another fight…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Electrifying Model**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So two rival battles. I actually wanted to make the first one non action packed, and the second battle way better so guys, I did that on purpose, so just a warning if you're complaining. Next episode, Nick reaches Nimbasa City but what other surprises lay there? I can't give too much away but I can mention a Gym Battle… Now onto the level listings! PS: Major level boosting for all of Nick's Pokemon and I will also put Cheren's known Pokemon.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 26 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.30 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.29 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.28 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.28 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Tirtouga – Lv.29 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Solosis – Lv.25 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.26 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.25 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.23 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.29 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.25 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.23 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.22 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.22 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

_Cheren:_

**Dewott, Gurdurr, Watchog, Boldore, Krokorok, Archen, Mandibuzz (7 known out of 12)**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: All Gym Leaders from now on will be using their Black 2 and White 2 teams, and will have their levels, but I do change some gym Pokemon around (as you have seen in the past).**

**PSS: I AM SO SOORRY 4 THE SPELLING ERRORS BUT I WENT OVER THE WHOLE STORY AND FIXED EVERY ERROR AND THEN I WENT TO SAVE AND IT SAID "YOU MUS BE LOGGED IN TO ACCESS THIS PAGE" SO I RE-LOGGED IN - EVEN THOUGH I WAS ALREADY LOGGED IN AND IT DIDN'T FUCKING SAVE! SO, UR JUST GONNA HAV 2 PUT UP WITH SPELLING AND GRAMATICAL ERRORS UNTIL FOREVER. SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT I JUST DON'T HAV ANY TIME AT ALL 2 WASTE, AND THIS EPISODE HAS TAKEN TO MUCH TIME ALREADY SO YOU HAVE MY SINCEREST APOLIGIES, AND I AM ANGRY AT FANFICTION ATM! }:[**


	22. The Electrifying Model

**Me: Hilo, and welcome to the 22nd episode of PUC (Pokemon: Unova Capers)! Now: production rate. Yes I have slowed this down only because 1, I want my episodes to be better5 and not just some crap (like they have been in the past) and 2, because I've got quite a lot on my plate. But during Summer Break (which over here in Kiwiville is only a month away) I will be posting more episodes since I will have a lot more spare time and I will finally be getting my laptop (I know what you're thinking, on FanFiction and you don't have a laptop *sigh*) . But, when I do get my laptop I will be dividing my time between games (Like Pokemon computer games and Minecraft) and writing so my production rate will probably just go up a little. Now, Nick, would you like to open this episode?**

**Nick: Kk. Now, let's crack on with the show!**

* * *

Episode 22 – The Electrifying Model

Mandibuzz and I just passed a giant mountain, and saw Cubchoo and Beartic inhabiting it. I want a Beartic of my own one day; maybe, just maybe I'll get one. Then, we saw an amazing sight…

"It's Nimbasa City!" I shrieked. I turned on my X-Transceiver and called Lilly.

"Hey Nick," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied.

"So where are you now?" she questioned me. "If you've been running then you could've been at Join Avenue by now."

"No, I'm not, but just gather up May and Max and go to the Pokemon Centre," I instructed her.

"What, why? May's sort of… Well busy," she told me,

"Just go to the Pokemon Centre!" I ordered and hung up.

* * *

**Lilly's POV:**

* * *

"That damn Nick! Now I'll interfere with May's plans…" I grumbled as I got off the rollercoaster and stepped onto the large runway. It was a cat walk and I saw May stride onto it, along with Elesa.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with only the challenger allowed to make substitutions. And, beg-" the ref was interrupted by me.

"I'm so sorry to but in but Nick urgently wants all of us – including you Max – to come to the Pokemon Centre."

"What?! Why?" May groaned.

"I don't know but it seemed important," I shrugged. May sighed.

"I'm sorry Elesa but our battle will have to wait until later, I've got business with a friend," May explained.

"That's fine May, just come back when you want to battle the head of the fashion police," she smirked and waved goodbye. We exited the same way I came in and then quickly dashed over to the Pokemon Centre.

"So why are we here?" Max asked.

"Um… I forgot to ask…" I mumbled.

"And what are we looking for?" May questioned. I rubbed my neck. "Wow, you don't even know that." Then, like my wish had been granted a shadow fell upon us that was coming from the sky and we looked up, to see my love, Nick riding in on the biggest Vulture you've ever seen. Nick and Mandibuzz reached the ground and Nick jumped off to greet me.

"Hey," he said like he usually did, soft and loving. "Mandibuzz, you return to your owner and say thanks, but I'll win next time."

"So, are we talking about Cheren here?" May questioned him. How would May knwo that from what he just said? Was he going to battle Cheren after they'd left?

"Yup," he sighed.

"So you lost again huh?" Max asked.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." And with that, we walked into the Pokemon Centre and got some afternoon tea.

* * *

**Nick's POV:**

* * *

After a yummy meal at the Pokemon Centre we walked out into the open and fresh air. Even though Cheren and I tied in our battle I didn't want to brag, because there was nothing to brag about.

"Even though I've just been through a tough battle I want to immediately challenge the gym," I said, looking strong and bold for Lilly.

"Yeah…" May murmured, seeming a bit weirder than normal.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well… the thing is… I was just about to start a battle with Elesa before you came," she explained. I looked confused so she carried on. "Well you see Elesa is like my idol. She's pretty, and a beautiful model. She knows all the fashion contacts and is like the head of the Fashion Police. I don't have that but I wanted to prove to Elesa that even though she might be more beautiful I'm the best battler."

"Oh…" I muttered. "I think that she also used to be a coordinator before she went into modeling, and then she just didn't have time to travel. I know this because when I was searching up Kelly Kenton once Elesa Kenton, her sister, came up."

"Wow, I didn't know that she used to be a coordinator. I guess it'll also be a battle for title of best battle and coordinator," May remarked, but then looked a bit confused that I was searching up Kelly Kenton...

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to wait," I shrugged. I wasn't normally this way towards battles, it would always be like I had to be first, and I just couldn't stop battling, but this time, I don't know. Maybe having two loses to my most threatening rival just knocked some sense into me. Not sense particularly but maybe I should stay on the down low for battles for a little while. Maybe after I battle Elesa I could have a little vacation, or a brake.

* * *

We were at the entrance of the gym, and May and I were at the main entrance where only challengers could enter. Lilly and Max had to go around the back way since they weren't going to challenge the Nimbasa Gym. I guess I'm really not supposed to be here since I'm not challenging Elesa yet but she can just be introduced to me I guess.

"Here we go," May cheered as we hoped into the rollercoaster. Suddenly, as soon as the harness clicked we rocketed off. It was mainly as blur with a few dips and turns but then it stopped, and we were at the end of the catwalk. We hopped out and a figure appeared at the end.

"May, I see your back but with a friend. Is this the one you were telling me about?" she questioned and smirked a little, probably just girl talk.

"NO! That's a different, and much more special and gifted boy," she replied. I gave her the evils before introducing myself.

"I'm Nick and I'm from Undella Town. I want to challenge you to a match!"

"I'm sorry Nick but May has already challenged me and we're about to battle," Elesa replied.

"I know," I said and jumped down from the catwalk and onto a seat next to the ones Lilly and Max were sitting on.

"Err em," the judge muttered. "This match will be 3 vs 3. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute their Pokemon, but the Gym Leader may use switching moves such as U-Turn and Volt Switch. Now, battle begin!"

"Flaaffy, show 'em your stride!"

"Now Chikorita, on stage!" May called and threw her pokeball.

"Fla-af," Flaaffy whispered as it walked along the catwalk, the lights reflecting its shiny white fur.

"Chiko!" Chikorita yawned as it came out of its pokeball. Chikorita saw Flaaffy and copied it and walked along the runway, showing off what its got.

"Chikorita, it's time to defeat our idol… Use Petal Dance and Tackle!"

"May, I know that you're a coordinator and you just love your combinations but you can't defeat me. Flaaffy, use Discharge!" Elesa cried. Chikorita's petal on its head started to spin, releasing a massive amount of bright pink petals. They all then covered Chikorita and no one could see what it was up to. Then all of a sudden all the petals raced forward, obviously Chikorita was pushing the forward with its Tackle but Flaaffy discharged a massive amount of electricity, which went all over the catwalk and throughout the whole room. It electrified every single last petal and they were obliterated, but once Flaaffy had used up all its juice to wipe out the petals, it had forgotten about Chikorita so it slammed into Flaaffy with FORCE.

"Fine, if you want to play it that way then Flaaffy, so will we. Use Cotton Spore and then Iron Tail!" Elesa commanded.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" May ordered.

"Flaaf!" Flaaffy screeched as it shed its fur, well, most of it and filled the room with little cotton balls. It seemed like a retake because this time Flaaffy was concealed in an attack, but Chikorita then sent out sharp blades, and the attack that it was using was known as Razor Leaf. It sliced up all of the cotton balls to reveal Flaaffy, but it looked different. It looked vicious, threatening and determined. Its tail was metallic and it approached Chikorita at rapid speed and then swung its tail.

"Do you really think that I'll for my own trap? Use Vine Whip!" May instructed.

"Chiko!" Chikorita shrieked as it caught Flaaffy in midair with its two vines.

"Throw it away and then use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita spun around and then let Flaaffy go, and it just soared through the air. Chikorita smiled and then whipped its petal which sent out the blade-like leaves, which sliced and diced Flaaffy. It fell flat on the floor but got up, ready to fight.

"Maybe you're just a tad tougher than I thought, May."

"A tad? Maybe you'll upgrade that word to something more suited when we win this battle! Chikorita, use Tackle!" Chikorita charged at the opponent, Flaaffy, and a nice, but scary look came onto Chikorita's face.

"Use Iron Tail!" Elesa cried.

"Fy!" Flaaffy screeched as it tail turned to metal and it swung at the oncoming Chikorita. Chikorita was thrown all the way across the long catwalk and into a wall, where it made an indent.

"Now, use Thunder!" Elesa ordered. Flaaffy growled as sparks surrounded it, but then, it released the massive lightning strike. Chikorita was still in the wall and it was headed straight for it. There was nothing May could do to help Chikorita, and the jolt of electricity struck Chikorita. It fell out of the wall and onto the ground.

"Chikorita, come on! Get up!" May told her Pokemon. Chikorita's eyes lit up with ambition and it rose again with a new born power.

"CHIKO!" Chikorita roared as it jumped up into the air and sent two vines out, which were of course the same old luscious green. It slapped Flaaffy over and over until it looked dazed.

"Now use Razor Leaf Chikorita!" Chikorita swung its petal really hard, but nothing came out because its face turned emotionless, and it flopped to the ground, unconscious. Chikorita wasn't getting up and I suppose that it used up its last bits of energy…

"Chikorita is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Flaaffy!" the judge/referee announced.

"Chikorita return!" May said cheerfully "You did great."

"Do you still think that you can beat us?" Elesa asked.

"This is JUST the first round. Emolga, take the stage!"

"Molga!" Emolga squealed as it flew into the open air.

"Flaaffy, Volt Switch!" Flaaffy engulfed itself in electricity, and a sphere formed around it. Flaaffy then charged at my Emolga and slammed into it, before quickly retreating to its trainer.

"Now Emolga, show 'em your stride!" Elesa screamed as she threw her pokeball.

"Molga!" this time Elesa's Emolga squealed.

"I see you want an Emolga battle, but trust me, my Emolga's stronger. Emolga, use Thunder Fang!" May commanded. As I watched from the sidelines it seemed like Emolga still wasn't listening to her trainer since Emolga used Sky Attack, well at least it was trying to. Elesa's Emolga decided to hit her Emolga with a massive Electro Ball which caused it to stop using the attack.

"Emol! Emolga!" Emolga roared at her opponent and was shaking her fist in the air, but the probably male Emolga just stuck out his bum and shook it at May's Emolga. "MOLGA!" Emolga was a very angry and vicious Pokemon, but gave May a nod and a thumbs up meaning that it would listen, but just for this battle against this dooshbag.

"Good boy, make 'em angry. Now use Sky Attack!" Elesa commanded.

"Ok, now use Sky Attack for real Emolga!" May instructed. This battle was obviously going to be heated since it was the war of two Emolgas and one was very enraged. The two were engulfed in a white glow that waved around their bodies and then they dashed forward, colliding into each other at full speed. There was a big explosion and the two Sky Squirrel's bodies flew to the ground, but they rose up again.

"Emolga, use Electro Ball!" Elesa called.

"Stop it with Air Slash!" May shouted.

"Emo!" both Emolga screeched as they used their two attacks. One was a ball of sharp yellow electricity confined in a sphere while the other attack trying to get rid of it was an Air Slash, which I knew it as the serrated Frisbees, an attack that slices wind. Then, as they got closer my heart pounded because the flying-type attack was going to win, because in the end it sliced up that ball like it was just a carrot and then was drenched in electricity.

"Thunderbolt to destroy the Air Slash!" Elesa's Emolga powered up, leaned back, and then fired the massive jolt of lighting that covered all of the Air Slash, which was quite a range, and then destroyed them, making them dust. Emolga snarled at May's Emolga, she just couldn't hit that Emolga!

"Combo time! Use Sky Attack combined with Electro Ball!" May screamed. Emolga growled threateningly before making itself shine pale white, and adding an electrocuting sphere in front of it. Emolga shot forward after it was all charged up and the Sky Attack absorbed the sphere and made the two attacks one. May's Emolga slammed into the other Emolga and sent it hurdling off the catwalk. "Now use Thunder Fang!"

"Oh no you don't, use Acrobatics!" Elesa countered.

"Molga!" May's Emolga squealed as she swooped down into the chairs where Emolga was still lying, but in a flash Elesa's Emolga shot up and started to smack her with his membrane. It looked sort of like Elesa's Emolga was thrashing her as the surprise attack kept striking Emolga, and then it swooped up to finish the job but May and her Emolga weren't giving up that fast.

"Use Air Slash, and this time make it hit!" the female Emolga looked up at the oncoming Emolga who was trying to use the finisher of Acrobatics, but May's Emolga had a plan and she charged up her flappy wing-like things and then shot out blue-white discs. They slashed and swiped Elesa's Emolga and he flew down, close to the floor. He was running out of juice, and by looking at the state of May's Emolga she was too. I think after the first collision of the Sky Attacks that's when they took the most damage, and I don't think that the substantial damage from it has shown until now.

"Let's use Electro Ball!" both women ordered. The two Emolga's started to have sparks orbit them, and surround them until a sphere of jolting electricity formed at their paws. They threw the small yet bipedal attack and the balls collided in midair, creating a wall of electricity in front of May and Elesa, making them unable to see through it and unable to see their surroundings.

"Now Emolga, let's take this opportunity and use Air Slash!" It seemed to be a repeat of what happened before since May's Emolga sent out serrated Frisbees and shot them through the shield of lightning. They were drenched in lightning and were approaching Emolga fast, but…

"Use Thunderbolt!" Elesa commanded.

"Oh no you don't, chase after those discs with Sky Attack!" May cried.

"Molga!" May's Emolga screeched as it flew up and into the electricity shield and as it was going through it was hurting, you could see that by the expressions on her face and by Emolga falling from the sky, in its electrical glory. All of the Frisbees were being turned to dust like last time and before you knew it, there was none left in the air. He was panting heavily and he could see the oncoming Emolga, crashing for him. Then all there was, was a massive… _BOOOOM! _And that's the only way I can describe it. Both Pokemon fell flat on the floor, neither getting up or moving an inch.

"Both Emolga are unable to battle, which mean that this round is a draw!" the ref announced.

"So do you still think you can beat me?" Elesa asked May.

"Of course, and I don't think nothing less since I still have my secret weapon," May told her as she returned Emolga and got out another pokeball. I knew who this Pokemon was, and he was powerful.

"Flaaffy, come back out and show 'em your stride!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May called. Yes! I knew it was gonna be him!

"Flaaf," Flaaffy whispered as it drunkly (Not even a word) walked onto the catwalk.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared scaring the living daylights out of Flaaffy.

"A fire-type? Then we'll use a rock-type move! Flaaffy, Power Gem!" Elesa instructed.

"Kick it away with Blaze Kick!" May retaliated. Flaaffy put all of its energy at its mouth and started creating a ball, which looked like it was made up of gems. It then fired the heavy sphere at Blaziken, who simply kicked back the Power Gem but this time it was engulfed in flames.

"Quickly, use Iron Tail!" It was then like a game of Ping Pong as the ball of gems was now sent back and forth between Blaziken's fiery foot and Flaaffy's metallic tail.

"Let's end this! Use Thunderbolt/Fire Spin!" Elesa and May screamed in unison.

"Blaze/Flaaf!" both Pokemon yelled as they did as they were told and used their attacks. Blaziken used a roaring, yet graceful spinning Fire Spin whilst Flaaffy used the thunderous jolt known as Thunderbolt. Both attacks hit the Power Gem in the centre of the runway and then there was just a crack and millions of shards engulfed in flames or electricity flying everywhere, hitting both Pokemon.

"How did one ball of gems create that much shards?" I questioned as I looked at the now gem floor.

"Use Cotton Spore!" Elesa ordered. Flaaffy shook and hundreds of cotton balls floated through the sky, making their way to Blaziken.

"Use Brave Bird and smash through them!" May commanded.

"Ziken!" Blaziken grunted as it jumped in the air, first being engulfed in a red blaze and then as it plummeted down a blue power. It smashed through the cotton like it was well, cotton, and smashed into Flaaffy.

"Thunderbolt, up close!" Elesa called as her Flaaffy's last attack. While Flaaffy was still being slammed by the Brave Bird it used a massive Thunderbolt, that was even close to a Thunder. Blaziken fell back and let go of Flaaffy, but Flaaffy fell to.

"Blaze!" Blaziken jumped into the air and summersaulted, before landing back on the ground and striking a pose.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle, that means that the winner of this round is Blaziken!" the ref declared.

"Return Flaaffy!" Elesa said as she returned her sheep. "Now Zebstrika, show 'em your stride!"

"Strika!" Zebstrika screeched as it stomped out of its pokeball and onto the catwalk.

"Who's that Pokemon?" I asked and pulled out Dexter.

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when Zebstrika are angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions," Dexter explained. Cool, it sounds, angry.

"Use Overheat to start!" May exclaimed.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken roared as it sent out a massive amount of flames. I could feel the heat from all the way over here so I'd hate to be Zebstrika right now…

"Dodge with your Flame Charge and use it over and over!" Elesa commanded. Zebstrika stomped and was then engulfed in flames before it raced off, dodging the Overheat. It then slammed into Blaziken, once, then twice, and then a third time. I don't know what May was thinking but it looked like she was mesmerized by Zebstrika. It was really fast, but now, it had just gotten faster thanks to Flame Charge. May was in trouble now; it'll be hard to land a hit…

"Use Sky Uppercut!"

"Thunder!" Elesa instructed and of course, the faster Pokemon goes first so before Blaziken could even charge up its fist it got pounded with the biggest jolt of electricity I've seen in my life.

"Blaziken, no!" May called as Blaziken fell to one knee. That's right, BLAZIKEN fell to one knee.

"Now use Flame Charge again!" Elesa cried.

"Oh no you don't, Blaze Kick!" May commanded.

"Zeb-strika!" Zebstrika neighed as it engulfed itself in flames and sped forward, but Blaziken had something to say about that. Its foot was a fiery blaze, and it kicked back Zebstrika as far as it could into a wall.

"Now close range Fire Spin!" Blaziken ran up to Zebstrika, and then unleashed its flames. Suddenly, Zebstrika was surrounded in electricity and it charged through the fire and hit Blaziken who was sent hurdling.

"Wild Charge," Max said as he analyzed Zebstrika's attack.

"If we could just land one more attack then we could win, but this Zebstrika's one hell of a dodger…" May murmured, but I heard her.

"Time to finish that chicken off, use Thunder!" Elesa ordered.

"I got it! Let's use Brave Bird!" May screamed.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it jumped up and away from the Thunder, before racing back down engulfed in a sky blue power. It slammed through the whole of the Thunder, it not standing a chance and crashed into Zebstrika who slid along the runway and back to its trainer's feet. We all looked on in hope to see if Zebstrika would stand again, but to no prevail.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, the winners of this round and the match are Blaziken and May!" the ref announced.

"Yes! We did it Blaziken!" May cheered as she went and hugged her injured, yet still able to battle Pokemon. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"May, I didn't think that you could do it but you did. I'd like to grant you with the Bolt Badge," Elesa congratulated and handed May the badge that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Thanks Elesa!" May told her and jumped down from Blaziken and gave her a hug. Ugh. Do girls always have to hug?

"Elesa!" I called from the seats and jumped onto the catwalk. "Can we battle tomorrow?"

"Sure, but it has to be tomorrow because I can't do the next day," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I'm going to be judging the Nimbasa City Pokemon Contest, alongside my sister Kelly," she explained. My heart pounded and it said hooray! I'll have two pretty sites right next to each other in the contest in two days!

"Ok, bye Elesa," we told her and waved goodbye. We exited the gym and I looked up at the giant Ferris Wheel in hope.

"I'm winning, no doubt about it…" I muttered and looked at my Riolu who was smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

_'No doubt about it' we both repeated in our minds._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Battle of the Fashion Police!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – How'd you like the episode, and how about May's Gym Battle? Did any of you expect that? Anyway, next episode is Nick's Gym Battle and I promise you that I won't stall it by making Max have a Gym battle this time but I have a reason for May and Max both having one badge, and also I thought that Elesa seemed like the perfect Gym Leader for May to battle. Now, onto the Pokemon Listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 26 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.30 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.29 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.28 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.28 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Tirtouga – Lv.29 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Solosis – Lv.25 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.28 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.25 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.23 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.30 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.25 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.23 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.22 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Joltik – Lv.22 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: I am in a much better mood and I apolagize for my last author note.**


	23. Battle of the Fashion Police!

**Me: Ok, so now it's time for Nick's Gym battle! Who do you think will battle, who do you think will win and what the hell do you think that this dream is about at the start.**

**Nick: Oh crap not these again… Me, can you stop doing these things.**

**Me: NA!**

* * *

Episode 23 – Battle of the Fashion Police

_I awoke the morning before the contest, and the morning of my Gym battle. But I hadn't awoken to Earth; I had awoken to The Abyss._

"_I haven't been here in a while…" I murmured as I stared up at the two moons in the sky, which were surrounded in shadows and darkness._

"_No, no you haven't, have you Nick." I turned to see not Corless but Wes' twin brother Finn._

"_Finn? What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"I brought you here. I stole Corless' machine and warped myself and you into The Abyss," he explained._

_"Then what do you want?" I questioned._

"_You'll find out in steady time. I just want to let you know that next time we meet, and you can be sure that it'll be soon, you'll be eliminated, and you won't stop Team Plasma. I saw those carvings, and I saw you. Corless had discovered them a long while ago and that's why he and N wanted you dead. Now I'm one step away from being a General in Team Plasma and all I have to do is kill you. Murder you. Assassinate you." Then, with those words the world started to crumble and Finn warped out, but I wasn't waking up. He was destroying The Abyss!_

"_AHH!" I shrieked as I fell through the floor and into another level. This time the world was navy blue and there were three moons. I didn't know what to do since now the sky, which used to be the first level of The Abyss was crumbling but suddenly, I woke up, to see Riolu holding my shoulders, shaking me._

"You woke me up, and saved me from the crumbling Abyss," I told him and hugged him.

_'That's alright Nick,' Riolu told me as if reading my thoughts – which he can do – which was thank you._

* * *

After the drama that had occurred that morning we arrived at the entrance of the Nimbasa Gym.

"Good luck," Lilly wished as she and the others ran to the back entrance. This time, I was facing the roller coaster alone without May at my side.

"Here we go!" I sang as I was harnessed in. Just like last time it was a blur, but the lights were so bright that you had to shut your eyes anyway. I arrived at the catwalk dizzy, where I found Elesa laughing. "I'm ready, and so is my team of three."

"I have a surprise for you Nick; I will be switching one of my Pokemon. For boys that challenge me I use Eelektrik and for girls that challenge me I use Flaaffy. Get it?" she asked.

"Yup!" I agreed.

"So let's get on with the battle then!" the ref declared as he took his position. "This battle with be a 3 vs. 3 battle, with only the challenger being able to make substitutions with the exception of moves like U-Turn and Volt Switch. Now, begin!"

"Ok, Pignite, ignite the fight!" I shouted and threw out my starter Pokemon.

"Zebstrika, show 'em your stride!"

"Nite!" Pignite grunted as it jumped down onto the catwalk.

"Strika!" Zebstrika roared as it galloped out of its pokeball. Wow, so she's using her strongest first. We'll beat this thing easy, with a fire starter the same way May did.

"Flame Charge Zebstrika!" Zebstrika was engulfed in a fiery blaze that went from its horns to its hooves. Zebstrika galloped forward towards us and I wasn't going to be May, because I'm Nick and we have completely different strategies.

"Jump and hit Zebstrika with a Flamethrower!" I commanded. Pignite obeyed me as always and jumped up, avoiding the monstrous attack Zebstrika was using. It stopped dead in its tracks when it saw Pignite in the sky and it could do nothing as Pignite's mouth unleashed what I call 'The Blaze'. "Now get in there and use Arm Thrust!"

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as it summersaulted in the air and got its fists ready. They let off a glow which was a dull brown and as he got closer, they shone brighter with more energy and passion. Pignite then got up in Zebstrika's face and started pounding its palms at it. Zebstrika fell back and lay on the floor, its face showing how scared it was of Pignite. My Pokemon was majorly over powering Zebstrika, and Elesa had no choice.

"Volt Switch!" she called and Zebstrika was then inside a raging electrical sphere which it used to slam into Pignite before retreating into a pokeball.

"Eelektrik, show 'em your stride!" Elesa screamed as she threw Eelektrik's pokeball.

"Trik!" Eelektrik roared as he entered the battle. He was a small electric eel that looked sort of weird.

"Eelektrik, the EleFish Pokemon. Eelektrik coil around foes and shock them with electricity-generating organs that seem simply to be circular patterns," Dexter explained.

"Pignite, use Heat Crash!" I ordered. Pignite ran forward in a red-black sphere of fire. Eelektrik didn't seem to have any feelings or emotions as Pignite charged forward and just stood there, like a drone.

"Use Headbutt!" Elesa instructed. Suddenly Eelektrik charged forward and dodged the Heat Crash before coming from behind Pignite and giving him a giant Headbutt. "Now while you're up close use Thunderbolt!"

"Eel!" Eelektrik screeched as it let forth a massive jolt of yellow lightning that electrocuted my Pignite to the bone.

"Nite…" my Pignite said, dazed.

"Pignite, use Tackle on it and burn it to the bone with a close range Flamethrower!" I took Elesa's tactic and put my own spin on it by using fire-power instead of electricity. Pignite ran forward and tackled Eelektrik over, before then unleashing the monstrous flame from his mouth.

"Protect!" Elesa called and suddenly a green shield appeared in front of Eelektrik and Pignite was unable to spray it with Flamethrower.

"You can get through it, use Arm Thrust!"

"Pig!" Pignite grunted as it tried to deplete the shield with its brown palms, but it just couldn't. After a few punches and a few Arm Thrusts Pignite backed off and you could see its palms were red and throbbing. "NITE!" he squealed as he blew on his hands.

"Wild Charge!" Elesa quickly exclaimed. Eelektrik put down his shield and then charged at Pignite engulfed in electricity. It then crashed into Pignite who went tumbling along the runway. "Now finish this with Crunch!"

"Oh no you don't, use Flame Charge over and over again!" I shouted. I was going to make Pignite have speed, and I mean REAL speed. As if it wasn't fast enough already… All you could see was a big fire ball moving back and forth, back and forth, slamming into Eelektrik.

"Quickly, put up your Protect again!"

"Race for it!" I shrieked as Eelektrik was getting ready to put up its Protect. Pignite was going for its fourth hit and since it was now super-fast it raced inside the Protect!

"How can you do that?!" Elesa questioned as Pignite was slamming into Eelektrik. The eel Pokemon slammed into the side of the shield from the inside but it didn't break or anything. Now they were trapped inside.

"Alright, let's do this! Use Heat Crash combined with Flamethrower!" I roared.

"Counter with Wild Charge and Thunderbolt!" Elesa retaliated.

"Pig/Eel!" both of our Pokemon yelled as they unleashed their true power. It was a mist since all you could see inside of there was lightning, fire, and two shadows of Pokemon. I then think that it hit Elesa and I about what we had just done: Two powerful combinations in a shield barely big enough for two Pokemon to stand in all bottled up.

"Holy fuck…" I muttered as the shield broke and a massive explosion occurred. All of us were thrown to the ground and as I looked forward and up, all there was, was smoke, ashes and sparks. As we got up we waited in anticipation until the smoke eventually lifted, and when it did, we saw our two Pokemon laying there half-dead, which means they were fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, that means this round is a draw!" the ref announced.

"Good job buddy," I told my Pignite as I returned him. Elesa returned Eelektrik and had already gotten another pokeball out.

"Emolga, show 'em your stride!" Elesa called as she threw out her third Pokemon.

"Molga!" Emolga squealed as it came into battle. Now, I can either use Tirtouga or Tranquill. I knew that it would come down to these two for my second choice of Pokemon. Tranquill could be good because then it'll be an aerial battle and it would probably want revenge for its loss against May's Emolga. Then again Tirtouga is a rock-type and Emolga is a flying-type but Tirtouga's water-type abilities would hold me back. I decided that I'd shut my eyes, mix up the pokeballs and throw one.

"Rock and roll whoever you are!" I yelled as I threw one. I opened my eyes to see that he had popped out.

"Touga!" Tirtouga whined as he got into battle. Still that same old baby…

"Emolga, he's made a silly choice putting in Tirtouga, so let's zap that water-type with Thunderbolt!" Elesa smirked. Emolga leaned back, puffed up a bit of air and then fired the massive lightning bolt which zapped my Tirtouga to the bone. Tirtouga looked very angry now; I hadn't seen this side of him.

"Tirtouga, use Stone Edge!" I ordered. Tirtouga then suddenly made stones out of thin air that orbited him, before firing it at vulnerable flying-type Pokemon like Emolga. Emolga stealthily dodged all of the sharp blade like stones which enraged Tirtouga even more, much to my liking. "Tirtouga, use Sandstorm and then Hydro Pump!" My plan was to distract them with Sandstorm and also to make it hard to see and then strike them with a roaring jet of water.

"Tirt!" Tirtouga roared as it got inside its shell and started spinning, unleashing massive amounts of sand from inside. It was sort of like a stream of sand but sort of like a tornado. I guess it depends how Tirtouga uses it, and this time it was a stream, just what I wanted. It then sent out gallons and gallons of fresh clear water from its wide mouth which pelted Emolga all the way to the ground.

"So I see that Sandstorm was a distraction aye, crafty…" Elesa murmured. "Emolga, use Sky Attack!"

"Counter with Aqua Jet!" I retaliated. Emolga started to give of a white shine that waved around his body whilst my Tirtouga was drenched in h2o. They both took to the skies and a massive collision was made, but of course everyone knows that Sky Attack is a very powerful attack and Aqua Jet is quite, weak so Emolga pulled through and obliterated Tirtouga. "Oh no you don't, Hydro Pump one more time!" Tirtouga was falling but still had time to send out a jet stream of water.

"Oh no _you_ don't, electrocute that water with Electro Ball!" Elesa instructed.

"Emo!" Emolga squealed as he gathered electricity at his palms which took the shape of a ball. He then threw it at the oncoming Hydro Pump and it shred through it like it was nothing.

"Tirtouga, use Ancient Power to counter!" Tirtouga suddenly put up a ball of silver-white light, which was Ancient Power and fired it at the Electro Ball that was racing down towards us. There was an explosion in midair and it was the light of yellow and white that blinded us all so that we couldn't see what our Pokemon were doing. "Block Emolga's vision with Sandstorm!" I saw nothing but I heard the Sandstorm being whipped up and then I could open my eyes since the attack dulled the light and I saw that Tirtouga had made the Sandstorm a tornado shape, which was perfect for sucking Emolga into our trap…

"Emolga, use Thunderbolt and Electro Ball to deplete the Sandstorm and to finish Tirtouga off!" Elesa ordered. Emolga snickered as it gathered that same electricity ball in its palms, veins of lightning striking through it. Emolga threw it and then joined it with a lightning bolt that it just shot off which is known as Thunderbolt. It slammed through the Sandstorm and put it off course, making the tornado-like thing go into the crowd, but it quickly disappeared.

"JUMP!" I roared at my Tirtouga who obeyed me and jumped high into the air, leaving the powerful electric attacks to come and destroy me. "AHHH!" They hit me and I was literally electrocuted to a crisp. "Ok, after that now I'm more determined to win than ever! Use Ancient Power and Aqua Jet!"

"Sky Attack!" Elesa countered.

"Touga!" Tirtouga screeched as he gathered all his ancient energy and powers at his mouth, where a silver ball appeared. He then drenched himself in water and combined the two attacks and raced forward over to Emolga.

"Molga!" Emolga squealed as it was now airborne, encapsulated in a white wavy power. It then plummeted at Tirtouga, who was rocketing for it. Then, there was a massive explosion and two bodies flying to the ground. We looked on to see who would stand and who wouldn't and one Pokemon did.

"Tirtouga is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Emolga!" the ref declared.

"You did just fine," I said happily to Tirtouga as I returned him. "Riolu, it's up to you to rock this battle!" Riolu jumped up off of a chair in the side lines and posed when he jumped onto the runway.

"Olu!" Riolu roared as a warning cry.

"Riolu, use Sky Uppercut!" I instructed. Riolu ran up to Emolga, with his fist glowing a sky blue, and pummeled him with a death punch. Emolga fell to the floor unable to battle. "Well that was, ah… Easy." My sweat dropped.

"Emolga is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Riolu!" the ref declared and Riolu struck a super pose like he'd just won the toughest battle ever. He's a character alright…

"Zebstrika, come back out and show 'em your stride!" Elesa called after she had returned Emolga.

"Strika!" Zebstrika neighed as it galloped onto the catwalk.

"Now, Zebstrika, use Wild Charge!" Elesa commanded. Zebstrika was engulfed in electricity and it then charged forward for Riolu, who was just standing there like a boss.

"Jump and then pummel it with Extreme Speed!" I shouted.

"Ri-o!" Riolu cried as it jumped out of the way of the angry horse and then charged back at it. Riolu then came back down and slammed into it, leaving a white trail behind him.

"Now use Aura Sphere!"

"Flame Charge Zebstrika!"

"Zeb!" Zebstrika roared as she charged along the runway engulfed in flames, preparing for a collision with an Aura Sphere. Riolu had just finished creating the power of aura in his palms and he fired it to the oncoming Zebstrika. It hit Zebstrika's Flame Charge but the fire just absorbed it and turned a fierce blue! Zebstrika raged on and slammed into Riolu who went tumbling off of the catwalk. I ran over to my Pokemon and he was struggling to get up.

"What a powerful combination…" I murmured and thought about it. If Pignite and Riolu ever team up then I guess they could do that combination… "Use Extreme Uppercut!" Which of course was a combination combining Extreme Speed and Sky Uppercut.

"Olu!" Riolu yelled as it sped forward like a rocket, leaving a blinding white trail behind it along with a blue fist which looked like a line in the light, Riolu looked like a line actually. Riolu got up in Zebstrika's face and then pummeled it to the ground.

"We need to finish this damn Riolu off! Use Thunder!" Elesa ordered. Zebstrika had sparks forming around it and it its head shot up before it let forth the truly destructive bolt of lightning.

"Endure!" I called at the very last second. Riolu quickly was engulfed in a fierce blaze-like red which saved his life, but he was still pushed all the way back to my feet by the attack. Although Riolu was not out he still struggled to get up, and it gave me much pain watching my closest friend be that way. "We are winning this! Use Aura Explosion!" This was a move we had been working on last night and it was the upgrade of Aura Sphere that we had created, although it hadn't worked once. This had triple the power of Aura Sphere but it caused some recoil damage since Riolu was actually inside the aura.

"OLU!" Riolu roared as it shone blue, and then aura flowed around it and started to form a sphere. Then, after all the aura had finish surrounding it Riolu was ready to fire, but if he did he would faint but that's when I got another idea.

"Endure!" Riolu quickly turned red before it fired the attack. The aura went everywhere and filled the room so Elesa and I had to duck. Riolu flew back to the wall behind me since it was practically an explosion and Zebstrika was sent THROUGH THE WALL. When the aura had disappeared I ran over to Riolu, and Elesa ran over to Zebstrika. Riolu slowly but steadily got up. The Endure had saved him again…

"Zebstrika is unable to battle; therefore the winners of this round and the match are Riolu and Nick!" the ref announced.

"Riolu, I promise that I will NEVER put you through the pain of Aura Explosion EVER again," I promised my Pokemon. He happily nodded but fell to the floor, with no energy left. I picked up my small Pokemon and walked over to Elesa.

"Geez. Two loses in two days, I seriously need to toughen up," she smirked. "Now, you were really powerful in the battle today Nick, and congrats on your win. Now, I present to you the Bolt Badge!" She put it in my palm and I put it close to my heart.

"Alright, I just got myself the Bolt Badge!" I bragged.

"Olu…" Riolu murmured in my arms. I smiled at him and hugged him once more. He's a special Pokemon...

* * *

We had spent the rest of the day seeing all the sights of Nimbasa, like the Ferris Wheel, the Musical, the Sports Fields, the Subway and even some of the Battle Institutes that they have here. I trained my Pokemon that didn't get to battle in the Nimbasa Gym but today's it. Tomorrow is when my vacation starts, and I know the perfect place to go to for my perfect vacation, but one thing will be on my mind the whole time I'm relaxing: Why do they want to assassinate me, I mean the prophesy could just be a lie and, and I don't want to defeat Team Plasma! I know I can't do it, I'm NOT a hero. I may have aura in me, I might be a child of the famous Jordan Batlam, I may have a mother that used to be a top breeder, I may even be a reasonably good trainer but no! I will NOT defeat them; it's not what I was born to do. So then, why do they have to assassinate me then!?

"You'll find out in good time Nick, good time…" I looked around to see where the voice came from; it was Finn's voice but no sign of him.

"Team Plasma, stop tormenting me!" I shrieked. I am sick of them, I just want to, to… Destroy them! But then, could that mean that the prophesy _is _true… Now I'm completely confused and I just can't wait to get everything off my mind and return home, and see my beach babe Casey, well, that's if she hasn't already left on her journey… I seriously hope not, but it has already been 2 and a half months since I left and she was supposed to leave a month after me. Casey, please be there, for me...

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – May's Breakdown**_

* * *

**Hey guys – Ok, so Nick is having those dreams again… Geez, I can't believe he hasn't had those since Episode 9; it sure doesn't seem like that to me! I've just put that little Team Plasma thing in there because Team Plasma will appear in this story again soon, and so will Wes (PS: Wherever Team Plasma is Wes is). I have also revealed where Nick will be taking his vacation and that is Undella Town, and I have mentioned Casey for a reason too *wink *wink *nudge *nudge. So Nick has the Bolt Badge, so can anybody guess his next badge (someone that hasn't read Plasma Strikes please). Next episode is the contest but there's a twist and rivals will return. Actually, I don't think there is a twist. Sometimes writers just say that so you read it but there is no twist so yeah… Pokemon Listings! PS: Solosis will be back soon, I know it has been a long time. Also, which Pokemon would you like to see switched with Solosis – Oshawott or Tirtouga?**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 28 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.32 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.30 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.29 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.29 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Solosis – Lv.27 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.28 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.26 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.25 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.30 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.28 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.25 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.24 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.24 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Just a reminder, in this story Pokemon don't evolve according to their levels and I also totally forgot about Poochyena learning Shadow Ball so I've just put it now and don't forget to vote on my poll, submit OC's (via review or PM) and which Pokemon you'd like to see Amy catch (via review)!**


	24. May's Breakdown

**So this is the Nimbasa Contest episode! YAY! It's actually longer than I expected cuz I thought it would be really short. I'm sorry about the long wait for this episode but This week I have been snowed under with homework, literally and I was using up all my spare time to get this episode out to you guys but I still couldn't finish it, and plus, the only day I had off from homework I went out with some friends to this yum as desert place close to where I live, it's REALLY good but SORRY! Now on with the episode!**

* * *

Episode 24 – May's Breakdown

**May's POV:**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Nimbasa City Pokemon Contest!" Rosion announced and the crowd roared; Unova was sure a big fan of contests. I stood nervously behind the curtains that lead to the stage, I was up first. "Now, introducing our judges. First, is Don George from the Nimbasa Battle Club! Next is Nimbasa's own Nurse Joy! And our third judge for today is the one, the only, Kelly Kenton and joining her us her sister, once best coordinator in Unova. She was a star, the biggest and the best and she still is… It's Elesa!" The crowd went crazy and I literally couldn't hear for a while since it was so loud. Everybody loved Elesa and I knew that Nick, who was sitting in the stands with Max right now, would be all over them. Nick had a little crush on both Elesa and Kelly but to be honest, I think that he thinks they're just hot. "Welcoming our first coordinator to the stage, it's May!" I ran out into the open and looked at the bigger-than-usual crowd and my heart pounded but this was it. This was the contest where I'd win my next ribbon…

_5 hours earlier…_

I was sound asleep just a minute ago but some stupid bongo boy woke me up.

"Moisess Gracias May!" Nick sang as he continued playing his bongo's along with Riolu, who looked rather surprised at his crazed trainer.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"This is the first day of my vacation May," he explained.

"Vacation?" I asked.

"Yes, I've decided that I'm going to have one and return home to Undella Town," he told me.

"No, we can't get off course! We have a strict schedule we need to follow. In order to travel the whole of the Unova region in 9 months we need to stick to our plans!" I ordered.

"But it's only been 2 and a half months and we still have 6 or so to go, we're actually ahead of schedule," he corrected me.

"I don't care!" I raged and pushed him out the door. Suddenly, it then flung back open. "I told you to- Huh? Lilly, what are you doing here?" Lilly came barging through the door puffing.

"You'll never guess what cup is on in just 2 weeks," she said.

"What cup?" I questioned.

"The Wallace Cup!" she screamed.

"No way, really?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, and it's at my home, Undella Bay! Does this get any better?" she asked. I suddenly thought, I'd just given up my opportunity to go to Undella Town.

"Nick, guess what?!" I proposed.

"What?!" he yelled back through the wall of our bedrooms.

"We're going to Undella Town!"

_And now…_

"Minccino, on stage!"

"Cino!" Minccino called as it jumped out of its pokeball and onto the stage. Be calm May, peaceful thoughts... Yes, the Wallace Cup... And winning it this time around. The soft beach, the waves and the ripples of Undella Bay... Now, I'm ready!

"Minccino, use Shadow Ball by the million!" Minccino jumped up and then created a dozen or so of Shadow Balls that just were shot one after another, and they left darkness behind them. They all stopped flying up and stood still in midair; I needed to act now before they fell back down again. "Swift!"

"Minc!" Minccino screeched as she swooped her tail around and out came hundreds of shooting stars. The stars were close to being dust, but they gave off a nice rainbow glow. Then, each one connected with a Shadow Ball and suddenly there was fireworks filling the skies, but the stars were still airborne and had gone from a lovely rainbow to as dark as death. They floated in the air, releasing dark energy that creped the crowd.

"Now Tail Slap!" I ordered. Minccino jumped up and whacked all of them super-fast with her flexible tail and then there were shooting stars from every corner of the room. They smashed on the ground and made wonderful colours, including the rainbow because after all, the bright colours were just hidden, not destroyed. The crowd was wowed and I think that the judges were too.

"What a great performance! Let's give a big hand for May!" Rosion told the crowd as I ran off with Minccino. I heard the crowd cheering and some people chanting my name. It must've been good, this one's in the bag!

"You and Minccino were just gorg!" Lilly complimented me as I walked through the door and into the waiting room, well; I thought it was a compliment because I didn't know what 'gorg' meant. She must've seen my confused expression because she explained the definition to me. "Gorg means gorgeous, it's just a shortened version."

"Oh…" I sighed. Max and Nick came barging into the waiting room just minutes after my performance.

"You were great May!" Max told me.

"Yeah, for sure!" Nick added.

"There was a little slip up in that performance but it was still just fine!" Rosion cheered as the crowd was rather silent as the boy that was third up left the stage.

"Calling Lilly and Caleb to the stage!" the lackey called from the door.

"You're up," I said to Lilly as she ran past me for the door with another guy who had long blue hair. "Good luck…" and with that she disappeared around the corner out of sight. After the performance before Lilly's finally ended she entered onto the stage.

"Let's welcome Lilly to the stage with a big hand!" Rosion instructed the crowd and they obeyed, and passed with flying colours.

"Servine, the stage is set!" Lilly screamed as she threw her pokeball.

"Vine!" the Garden Snake Pokemon screeched as it jumped out onto the field standing on its head and they immediately started to show off their skills.

"Leaf Tornado!" Servine started to spin rapidly but a normal cascade didn't appear like how Nick's Snivy does it, a massive hurricane encapsulated Servine, and a cylinder of leaves and power was created. The thing was massive, and it spread across the stage. Elesa and Kelly gasped as the over whelming power of Leaf Tornado increased and got bigger, getting closer and closer to the judges. Servine was still spinning, sending out a hundred more leaves every second. "Growth!"

"Serv!" Servine roared as it immediately came to a halt inside the hurricane and started to glow green and yellow. Its attack was rising, but, it looked gorgeous at the same time. Servine was the shining star inside the cascade and it wowed everyone, including me.

"Finish with Leer!" Servine then jumped up and defied gravity as the hurricane pushed it up into the open air, which was at least a hundred feet up. Its eyes turned red and it gave everybody in the crowd a death stare before shutting them briefly on each side, winking. There was grumbles, mumbles and shivers from the crowd as Servine jumped down and the hurricane disbanded. Servine and Lilly struck and pose signaling the end of the performance.

"That was just fab!" Kelly screamed and jumped up from her seat, applauding along with the rest of the crowd. She was right, it was fabulous. Lilly decided to show off her Servine's power to begin with since she is a very powerful Pokemon and then, she showed off Servine's beauty with Growth and finally she gave us the chills with a death stare of Servine's. She's getting really good at the art of coordinating.

"Thank you Lilly!" Rosion told her as she ran off stage. The video camera zoomed in on Nick because he was going nuts over Lilly's performance, now those two, they would make a good couple.

"Was I good?" Lilly asked me as she appeared behind me like a minute later.

"Yes," I said, but there didn't seem that much heart to that. Why wasn't there, normally I'd be excited for her but, I'm not this time. She's becoming better than me and I'm... Jealous? I am, and that's why I'm not happy. I'm angry, I want her to lose, just so I can be there and comfort her AND be better than her. Is this really the person I am…?

"Thanks!" she replied. I faintly smiled before walking away. I had heard two people's names just being called for their turns up but I didn't really hear since I was deep in my thought. A shadow passed me and snickered but I took no notice. The shadow disappeared out of the room; obviously they were one of the people that had just been called up.

"Thanks Caleb for that… ah… stunning performance!" Rosion said as that boy after Lilly walked off. After a few seconds she carried on. "Now, please welcome our 7th coordinator of the day… It's Harley!" My head immediately shot around as I heard that name… Harley! He ran out onto the stage, Cacturne costume and all and then got out his pokeball.

"Sawsbuck, steal the show!" he shrieked in his normal gay voice. I swear that guy is gay!

"Buck!" Sawsbuck roared as it entered into the show. No doubt Nick 'll be checking out that deer thing with his Pokedex.

"Now Sawsbuck, use Aromatherapy!" Sawsbuck's horns started to shine pink and suddenly, a massive pink wave emitted from them. It filled the stage with a beautiful pink mist and to make it more joyous, Sawsbuck sent out a few petals to float around throughout the stage. Everyone in the audience looked dazed as the Aromatherapy reached their noses. Graceful? What the fuck has Harley done to himself? "Scary Face!"

"Saws-buck!" Sawsbuck screeched as it made a very threatening and scary face. Can Sawsbuck even learn Scary Face? The mist started to change, and it formed a head. It was Sawsbuck's head! It then roared and scared the hell out of the audience, although it was pink.

"Finish with Leaf Storm and Mega Horn!" Harley yelled. Sawsbuck started to encapsulate itself in big, lush green leaves, but suddenly once it was out of sight a massive explosion came from inside and the leaves flew off it and went everywhere, followed by a white-silver coat. The Mega Horn must've blasted all the leaves off, making them look even more beautiful than before. They eventually floated down and people caught the shining leaves in their palms, looking at them in awe. WTF! Why is Harley being graceful?!

"Thank you Harley!" Rosion exclaimed as Harley strode off the stage. Suddenly, a few seconds later as if he used magic to get here he was by my feet, tapping my shoulder. I knew it was him by his long finger nails yet his brawny hands were manly.

"Harley…" I muttered as shivers traveled up my spine.

"Nice to see you again," he slyly said.

"Yeah, nice to see you," I smirked sarcastically.

"It's been a long time hasn't it. Johto, was it?" he questioned and I nodded. "How many ribbons?"

"One…" I murmured slightly embarrassed since it was already half way through the year, but I did start 3 months late.

"1? I've been here two months and already have 2," he bragged.

"Yeah well after this contest I'm getting my second ribbon!" I countered.

"Doubt it…" He replied. "Well, gotta go powder my nose." He then walked out of the room like he was striding down a catwalk.

"What a creep…" I muttered.

"Who's he?" Lilly asked.

"Just an old rival," I explained, and a creep of a one too…

* * *

"Thanks for waiting folks but the judges have finally reached a decision!" Rosion announced after the five minute break which was after the appeals round. "The Top 8 coordinators who made it through are on screen!" One by one all the faces flickered on. The second face was Lilly, who beat me by a mile since I was just 6th. Harley made 7th. There was nobody else in this contest that I recognized, I hoped to see Amelia, she was nice but I really hoped to see Drew, since the last I saw of him was in Accumula Town which was over two months ago. "Now the match ups!" The faces quickly shuffled around the screen and it showed them.

"Oh no!" I gasped as I saw who I was matched up against: It was Harley. Lilly was on the opposite side against a girl named Floral. Why would anyone name their daughter Floral, wouldn't they get mocked? Harley and I were up first, and we quickly made our way down to the stage.

"Welcome our first two coordinators to battle in the Nimbasa Contest Hall this year, it's May and Harley!" we ran onto the stage where a massive crowd was awaiting us. Even though I'm experienced I still get butterflies every time I walk out onto the stage. "5 minutes are on the clock, and begin!"

"Cacturne, steal the show!"

"Emolga, take the stage!"

"Turne," Cacturne mumbled as it humbly entered onto the stage.

"Molga!" Emolga squealed as it flew out into the open air, feeling the rush of wind on its face.

"Cacturne, Pin Missile!" Harley commanded. Cacturne put its arms out front and then shot out long strands of white, which were pointed at the front. The attack was coming rapid-fast at my Emolga, who was frightened by the arrow-like attack.

"Use Air Slash!" I ordered. Emolga's membrane shone white before they sent out lots of serrated discs. Wait, Emolga just listened to me! Maybe it's finally starting to like me! The Frisbees sliced up all the white lines and made them disappear into dust. Harley won't stand a chance against Emolga and I. "Now go in for a close range Thunder Fang!"

"Emo!" Emolga screeched as it shot out some serrated Frisbees, which was the complete opposite of what I ordered which was a close range Thunder Fang. I guess that I spoke too soon saying that Emolga would listen to me… The attack was racing towards Cacturne but he did not tolerate disobedience and since that was the attack that had just beaten him seconds ago he and Harley had a plan…

"Cacturne dear, use Needle Arm combined with Pin Missile!" Harley roared. Cacturne's sharp arms started to shine a silver-white, and the needles suddenly grew taller on his arm and created long pointy blades. He charged at the Air Slash combo and sliced them up, making himself look beautiful whilst doing it. That sure took a big chunk out of our points.

"Let's use our own combo! Electro Ball and Sky Attack!" I shouted.

"Oh no you don't May, use Sucker Punch!" It didn't matter for Harley anyway because my Emolga didn't listen to my command and just used a plain Electro Ball. On the other hand though the tip of Cacturne's arms where encapsulated in a dark purple power, and he was racing towards the Electro Ball and us. He punched the electricity ball hard, making it explode upon contact but then he charged for Emolga and an evil glisten fell in his eye.

"Emolga, please listen to me! Sky Attack!" I cried.

"Molga…" Emolga sighed, knowing that she had to do what I told her or she was finished. She flew up into the air and started to glow, a white coat drenching her and waving around her body. Emolga then plummeted towards Cacturne and they had a midair collision between Sky Attack and Sucker Punch, and then, there was a massive explosion that sent our Pokemon hurdling to our feet. But, of course, like the strong and buff Pokemon Emolga is, she got up alongside Cacturne.

"Cacturne, use Destiny Bond!"

"Turne!" Cacturne shrieked as it let out what looked like a purple aura power that raced itself over to Emolga and saturated it in the sticky substance. It disappeared after a second or two and Emolga dropped to the floor, struggling to breathe.

"That move is called Destiny Bond. It works like this: if my Pokemon faints now your Pokemon will faint, and the weaker my Pokemon gets the weaker yours get," Harley explained. I clenched my teeth in anger, knowing that all I could do now was try to show off Emolga but without her listening to me that'll be pretty hard…

"Ok Emolga, use Electro Ball into the air!" Emolga looked at me funny but obeyed my command and shot out the bright yellow ball of electricity. "Now Air Slash!" Emolga turned to face Cacturne and then made its membrane shine, before sending out sharp discs at Cacturne. He was pelted with all the Frisbees, but my Emolga suddenly was covered with dark power for a few seconds and then came out, much weaker than when it went in. "Emolga, you don't understand, the more you hurt Cacturne the more you hurt yourself!" Suddenly, I remembered. What the hell happened to the Electro Ball? As if Emolga had the same thought as me we both looked up and saw the sphere of lightning bolts plummeting towards Emolga, and it was too late to stop it… Out of the blue, suddenly Harley called his next attack.

"Needle Arm and Pin Missile again!" We watched in awe as Harley's Cacturne came racing over to Emolga and it jumped, its arms already being white and with sharp needle-blades. It slashed the Electro Ball and created an electric explosion which looked beautiful and the way that Cacturne head struck that Electro Ball made it looked even more gorgeous, somehow a pose can change the whole battle… My points rapidly dropped again and thanks to all of our stuff ups and Harley's great combos and attacks we were on next to nothing points whilst Harley had only lost a very small amount.

"It's time to win this! Emolga, Sky Attack!"

"Emolga!" Emolga squealed as she took to the skies and gave off that normal white glow.

"Now, use Thunder Fang!" Emolga then opened its mouth wide, while still airborne and revealed a whole bunch of electricity which then rushed out of its mouth and circled its body, now giving it an electric coat. The electricity didn't just surround but gave it extra features, like beautiful long wings of a hawk and a very big tail, Emolga was starting to look like a brand new Pokemon.

"Molga!" Emolga screeched as it started to race down towards Cacturne.

"No Emolga! Don't do it!" I shrieked but it was too late because with the speed of my Emolga she had already reached him and he flew back into the wall behind Harley, and that same dark power covered Emolga and released it feeling much, much weaker. Surprisingly Emolga got up, which meant that Cacturne wasn't out either. Seconds later he rose. We looked up at the points and I frowned, because when we made that combo we had gotten Harley's points over a quarter of the way down, but now since Emolga disobeyed me we got some points taken away too and well, we had none left…

"Harley wins the match! Harley wins the match!" Rosion screamed. Harley snickered at me and returned Cacturne before walking off stage in silence.

"Good job Emolga…" I murmured and returned my Pokemon. I walked off stage with no tears, but as soon as the crowd had vanished from my sight one single tear rolled down my cheek and for one reason only. I lost to Harley.

* * *

"Hurry May!" Nick called as he ran through my bedroom door of the Pokemon Centre. "The finals of the contest are on, and it's Harley vs. Lilly!" Now that, I have to see. We rushed over to the contest hall but we would miss the battle if we had to venture to the stands, so Nick and I just decided to barge into the coordinator waiting room and watch it from there.

"30 seconds are left on the clock so you two better get a move on!" Rosion screamed as the camera centered what their points were and Lilly was winning with her points had only dropped to about a quarter of the way around whilst Harley's was about half way.

"Herdier, use Giga Impact!" Lilly ordered. Giga Impact? Her freaking dog already knows Giga Impact?!

"Counter with Sludge Bomb Ariados!" Harley retaliated.

"Ari!" Ariados screeched as it sent out more than a dozen of purple sludge balls while Herdier charged forward in purple lightning and orange streaks following it. It was a walk in the park for Herdier as it ran through the Sludge Bombs and slammed into Ariados, who fell flat on the floor.

"Now close range Shadow Ball Herdier!" Herdier gathered dark energy at its mouth and then shaped it into spheres, there was about three in total. Herdier then jumped and shot the balls at the defenseless Ariados and sent it soaring into the air via explosion.

"Use Bug Bite!" Harley yelled, panic lingering in his voice.

"Thunderbolt!" Lilly instructed calmly.

"Herd!" Herdier barked as it leaned back and then sent out a massive jolt of electricity that was fired at Ariados who was plummeting from the ground, and crashed into it hard. Ariados surged onto the ground knocked out.

"Well this was a very easy battle for Lilly since this is what it's been like the whole battle!" Rosion told the crowd as they cheered for Lilly. "Congrats on your win Lilly!" Then there was just a big ceremony devoted to Lilly. Devoted to Lilly... How could _she _beat Harley but I couldn't. After she was granted with her ribbon she walked through the coordinator waiting room doors.

"Oh, hey May. Hey Nick. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was going to come over to the Pokemon Centre and tell you but I guess you already know, I got the Nimbasa Ribbon and it's my first one! This may be the start of a winning streak!" she told us. Nick smiled but I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I said but it sort of sounded sarcastic, but that wasn't the way it was supposed to come out.

"You're not happy for me are you?" Lilly questioned me.

"Oh no, I am," I said in that same voice. Damn! I can't stop that voice when I'm lying!

"You're not. Why?"

"Fine, I'll tell you why" I replied and got ready to blurt out mean. "You shouldn't have won. I should've. You beat Harley and I didn't and I'm a MUCH better coordinator than you are and ever will be. Harley isn't the toughest coordinator but he can be menacing, and if you don't be careful than he'll suck you into his traps."

"That didn't happen to me-"

"I'm not finished!" I snapped. "YOU, are quite pathetic. It's obvious you like Nick but you're being a little ten year old and not telling him your feelings. And a pathetic person makes a pathetic coordinator. A coordinator needs to be free and needs to have a creative mind, not a silly little childish girl mind. You need to know this before you even start out to become a coordinator, do you see the way Harley and I perform?"

"Well then how come I was second in the prelims, I won the Nimbasa Ribbon and all you did was lose and come sixth?" Oh that bitch should'nt have just said that.

"You know what skank, you can go to hell. I SHOULD'VE WON THAT RIBBON!" I roared. She grunted at me and stormed out of the room. She turned around.

"We may not have faced today but I assure you, in the Wallace Cup I'll show you my full strength and power and you'll be the one to fail and realize that I'm just a better coordinator than you. Deal with your problems May before you lose all your friends," she told me before walking out of the room. I growled in anger at her before Nick and I went back to the Pokemon Centre to find Max waiting outside.

"Hey!" he called to us.

* * *

**Lilly's POV:**

That bitch! How dare she offend me! I deserved to win that ribbon and she needs to accept that. I looked around…

"This place is a little creepy…" I murmured as I looked down the alleyways and around me. This part of Nimbasa was very dark and shadows were scattered everywhere. Although, from one alleyway there was light and I looked down it. "Amy and Trent..." I remembered them from Accumula Town and they were holding a lamp so that they could see each other. I listened to their conversation…

"Trent, Amelia will be at the Wallace Cup!" Amy shrieked. Wait, Amelia was that pink haired girl that was in the Maronaka Contest, what do Amy and Trent want with her?

"No she won't!" Trent protested.

"Yes, Amelia just _has _to be there!" Amy replied. What on Earth are they talking about. "I don't care, I'm leaving!" Amy stormed off down the alley and Trent quickly followed after her. That was a little bit strange… Oh well, Undella Town and my home here I come!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Treecko's Strive to the Top!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – How'd you like the episode? I thought the battle between Harley and May was alright, but it wasn't as action packed as I imagined it was going to be in my head… So yes, May has lost a second contest and the next stop for our heroes is also Undella Town, Nick's home and the site of this year's Wallace Cup! Nick's Pokemon won't really be leveling up on this short 6 -7 episode vacation but they will at some points because what's a vacation without some action. Maybe a Team Plasma encounter? Maybe a rival battle or two? Maybe the return of Aunt Selma? Maybe all of those things and more? Maybe EVEN the return of a very famous and much loved character from the anime, one of the most liked EVER! Maybe when Lilly and Nick finally admit feelings for each other! Or not… Plus I have a new temporary poll up that I'd like some votes on (I need to know this soon so vote quickly) and the old poll will be back up soon! Stay tuned peoples!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 28 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.32 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.30 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.29 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.29 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Solosis – Lv.28 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.27 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Treecko – Lv.28 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain**

**Ralts – Lv.25 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.24 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.24 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Don't forget to vote on my poll, submit OC's (via review or PM), which Pokemon you'd like to see Amy catch (via review) and which Pokemon you want to be subbed for Solosis (I will be bringing him back next episode)!**


	25. Treecko's Strive to the Top

**Hey, it's another weekend episode. I'm sorry but lately I can only get up two episodes a week, one usually on Saturday morning (Because of the help of the week's writing) and one on Sunday. I do try to get one out during the week or three on the weekend but lately I'm stuck for time, but all, don't worry, because the 6 week Summer Break for me is only 3 weeks away and that's when I'm also getting my laptop… YAYAYAYAY! So guess what, more episodes! All you people that don't have a life apart from FanFiction, like me, then you'll love the faster production in the holidays, and I seriously can't wait to get out of school! Now on with the episode!**

* * *

Episode 25 – Treecko's Strive to the Top

The way that May acted yesterday was a bit odd. I've never seen that side to her before and because it was to Lilly it made me even more uncomfortable. We had left Nimbasa yesterday and then camped out in Lostlorn Forest that night, and this morning we are on our way to the Marvelous Bridge, the most high-tech bridge in all of Unova.

"That's it! The Marvelous Bridge!" Max shrieked as he saw the massive over-whelming bridge a mile away from us. We ran all the way there and entered onto the bridge, which was filled with people and bikers.

"Bikes for rent! Get your bikes so you can ride the Marvelous Bridge in no time and just drop them off at the other side!" a man shouted in a little bike stand that was at the start of the bridge.

"Should would grab some?" May asked Max and I.

"Yeah, why not?" we answered in unison.

* * *

"Bikes for rent! Get your bikes so you can ride the Marvelous Bridge in no time and just drop them off at the other side!" a man called that looked nearly identical to the man on the other side. We had just dropped our bikes off and were exiting the Marvelous Bridge, and once again we entered a forest.

"I don't see why they put the most fancy bridge in Unova between two forests," I shrugged, and so did May and Max.

"What forest is this?" May questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it is-" I cut Max off since I'd just used the GPS on my C-Gear.

"It's White Forest!" I exclaimed. "And, it says here that a whole big route used to cover this land but White Forest has expanded and expanded so now it's just a few miles long forest.

"Wow…" May murmured. Just imagine all this forest being road…

* * *

"Lunch!" Max called at 12:30pm on the dot. We had made our way over half way through White Forest and decided to stop and have Lunch where the original White Forest began; there's a mark here showing that this was the original start. People back in the day would've had an easier time venturing through White Forest then! But, in the distance you could see a very large tree, much taller than the others. Actually, it was like 10 times the size of the others. "Here you go." Max gave the Pokemon their food while we sat down to have ours. Just as he was about to put the last bowl of PokeChow down he noticed something. "Treecko? Treecko? Treecko, where'd you go?!"

"What's wrong?" May gasped.

"Treecko's gone!" I turned around to see every Pokemon sitting, eating their Lunch except for the little green gecko known as Treecko. "I'm going to have a look around!"

"We'll come too!" May and I answered in unison. We returned all of our Pokemon and packed up the little portable table that we eat on and cook on. Then we started to sprint into the oblivion and the unknown.

* * *

**Treecko's Insight/POV:**

I need to go somewhere where I can battle, where I can train and where I can become stronger. I should be a Grovyle yet alone a Sceptile by now but my trainer just doesn't seem to care for the art of battling. I need a new trainer, hey, even May or Nick would be ok as long as they put me in many battles. I'm sick of Max now, at first it was ok because we were best buds but in Unova, we're just keep drifting apart more and more. He's always using that stupid Ralts now, he's usually the one helping with the Dinner, Lunch and Breakfast and that used to be me and Max's thing to do. Maybe I'll find someone strong in Black City; it's said to be one of the busiest cities in Unova so you never know… Black City here I come!

"Cko!" I shrieked as I jumped from branch to branch.

"Sniv!" I turned around to see a little green Snivy, who looked very buff and strong. "What 'sa Pokemon like 'a you doing in these parts?"

"I came here with a trainer, but he's too weak so I-"

"So you're 'a leaving hem? They says us 'a Snivy leave 'a trainers if they're too weak, but that 'sa not always the case. I haven't left my trainer and it's be 'a 60 years, and we're 'a still trucking on together. He doesn't battle anymore but 'a stay with hem cuz 'a love, and the things we've been through 'a together."

"Get out of my way," I said and dashed past the 60 year old Pokemon. "I'll do whatever I want."

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

We ran through the trees and it seemed as though a path had been made since a straight route went from the little trail we were following to that big tree. Fishy…

"Sniv!" We all turned to see a Snivy on a tree branch. He looked old, yet very strong. I wouldn't want to mess with that Pokemon. "Sni-vy!" I looked at Riolu to see if he could understand it and he tried to interpret what Snivy was saying. "Sniv, Snivy, Vy!"

'_Nick, he's asking if any of you have had a runaway Treecko,' Riolu told me._

"Yes, that boy over there, Max, just lost his Treecko," I explained to the Pokemon.

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched and gave that follow me gesture. We all started to sprint after the older Pokemon until we came to an opening and a small house.

"Hello there young fella," an old man said to a Treecko, which we supposed was Max's Treecko. He looked up and over at us. "Leaf, who are the three visitors? Not any of those rotten Team Plasma people again or do we have to teach them a lesson?"

"Snivy!" Snivy shook his head frantically and pointed at Treecko. "Vy, Sniv!"

"Oh, so you're 'a saying that this here Treecko belongs to the short 'a fella?" he asked his Pokemon. Snivy nodded and gave his trainer a thumbs up.

"Treecko, it's so good to see you again! I thought that I'd lost you for good," Max said and went over to hug his Pokemon but he just turned and crossed his arms. "What's wrong, and what's with the attitude?"

"Judging by this Treecko's personality and posture it loves to battle. Do you two battle much?" he questioned Max.

"Well, ah…" Max started.

"No, correct?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry to judge 'a little boy but you see, if you wanna raise a Treecko you have to 'a battle with it cuz Treecko's just love to 'a battle, and they're pretty 'a high maintenance," he explained.

"Oh…" Max mumbled. He walked over to his Treecko, and then kneeled down next to him. "Treecko, I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you lately, and also not battling with you. What do you say, how about we have a battle right now?"

"Treecko!" Treecko cheered and nodded.

"Alright then! How about I 'a be 'a your opponent, using Leaf of course," the Old Man told us. "By the way, I'm 'a Old Shirley!" After a few quick introductions they stepped out onto the massive clearing in front of the house - which was perfect for a battle - and they then got the battle underway. "We're 'a bit 'a rusty so sorry if we give 'a you a poor battle. Leaf, use 'a Leaf Blade!"

"Treecko, dodge with Quick Attack!" Max commanded. Treecko quickly dashed to the side, leaving a white trail for Snivy to slam into behind him. "Use close range Bullet Seed!"

"Cko, cko, cko, cko, cko!" Treecko screeched as it pelted Snivy with little seed-bullets. They had a nice mystical green glow around them and as they splashed onto Snivy they also made it look a little dazzling.

"Show 'em your 'a true power! Use 'a Leaf Storm!" Shirley roared. Snivy was then covered in a massive amount of leaves that were shining brightly, before Snivy threw all of the leaves off its body with one roar and made them hurdle towards Treecko.

"Use Mega Drain to push them away!" Max ordered. Treecko put out its palms and then shot out a transparent green beam that pushed its way through the leaves, making a shield for Treecko. It drenched Snivy, but turned red on one side meaning that it was sucking power from Snivy's body and restoring Treecko's own. Even though Treecko hadn't taken any hits it has used up some energy. "Finally finish with Pound!"

"Iron Tail 'a please!" Shirley instructed.

"Vy!" Snivy screeched as its tail became metallic and it started to sprint over to where Treecko was, who was running at top speed. They both jumped and swung their tails around, Treecko using the less-powerful Pound and Snivy using the more-powerful Iron Tail. Treecko was flung back to the floor by Snivy and with another powerful 60 year old attack it would be over.

"Leaf Tornado!" Shirley yelled.

"Destroy it with Bullet Seed!" Mac countered. What Max didn't see which I saw was; Shirley just snickered.

"Tree!" Treecko screamed as it watched the oncoming Leaf Tornado that was roaring towards him. Along the way it was collecting more power; leaves branches and more. "Cko, cko, cko!" Treecko started to fire the green-glowing seeds out of its small mouth but it wasn't enough, it wasn't breaking the Leaf Tornado, if anything it was helping it.

"We're gonna have to use Mega Drain!" Treecko then started to send the same transparent green beam at the tornado and surprisingly the cascade was starting to deteriorate.

"Iron 'a Tail!" Shirley commanded.

"Huh?!" Max gasped. He didn't see that coming but his Treecko couldn't stop the attack now, and Snivy was already jumping over the tornado metallic tail and all. "No Treecko!" Snivy slammed its tail down on Treecko and it fell to the ground. "Come on, you can do this Treecko! Come on!" Suddenly, a bright white light appeared from where Treecko was laying and the gecko Pokemon rose. It was shining and growing bigger. It grew a long leaf thing on top of its head and leaves on its arms grew too. It no longer had the big boofy tail of a Treecko and it shrunk, to a different shape and size…

"Vyle!" Grovyle roared as the new Pokemon entered into the world. It had a pink stomach and shining yellow eyes along with a darker shaded green body.

"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Grovyle lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch," Dexter explained. "New Move: Leaf Blade."

"Use Leaf Blade!" both trainers called. Grovyle charged up its arms, which glowed a lush green and Snivy did the same but with his tail. They ran forward and swiped each other, each landing a hit and each still in the battle.

"Use 'a Leaf Storm!" Shirley ordered.

"Vy!" Snivy screeched as he surrounded himself in leaves, and then threw them all at Max's defenseless Grovyle.

"Mega Drain!" Grovyle put out its palms and then shot the transparent green beam which slammed into the Leaf Strom, scattering them everywhere.

"No 'ya don't! Use 'a Leaf Tornado!" Shirley roared. Snivy then jumped on its head and started to spin, forming more leaves but in the shape of a tornado this time. It then threw it, which was so powerful that it sucked up all the scattered leaves from Leaf Tornado, making it the biggest, strongest Leaf Tornado I've ever seen.

"That's… Menacing…" Max mumbled as he looked on in awe at the powerful grass-type attack. "I've got it! Use Leaf Blade to slice up the Leaf Tornado then blow it all back with Mega Drain!"

"Grov!" Grovyle roared as it sped up to the Leaf Tornado and attacked it head on, by using a close range Leaf Blade which sliced up the Leaf Tornado making it easy enough to blow back. It put out its palms and then shot the green transparent beam. It pushed all of the shining leaves back which surged into Leaf, making it stuck under all the leaves and the sticky Mega Drain.

"Leaf!" Shirley shouted as he dug through the leaves and sticky muck. He finally reached his Pokemon and pulled him out, he was unable to battle. "Wow 'a Max, you're sure a good battler!"

"Thanks Shirley!" he replied and ran over to hug Grovyle. "You were great buddy."

"Has any of you had 'a Lunch yet?" Shirley asked us all.

"No!" we all answered in unison.

"Then how about I make you 'a some, on the 'a house?" Shirley questioned and all of us and our grumbling stomachs couldn't wait to go inside his house.

* * *

"Bye Shirley!" we said, waving at him. It was now 2:00pm and after a nice chat we finally headed off.

"It should only be about half an hour's walk from here to the edge of Black City, which is the city before Undella Town!" he told us all as he and Leaf waved.

"Vyle!" Grovyle screeched as it waved goodbye too, now out of his pokeball. On towards Black City and then new adventures! We were getting closer to my home every second!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Thieving of the Black Orb**_

* * *

**Hey guys – I know, this episode was probably a little boring but next episode will be action packed since I have been hinting this episode lately and now that it's here I'm excited! I know, I said that I'd bring back Solosis this episode but there was no reason to so I'll put a part in there about switching Pokemon in Black City so I need to know what Pokemon you'd like to be subbed, because I have no clue! Next episode it would've been 6 episodes since Solosis was in my saga which isn't too long but all Pokemon deserve to get in battle. At the end of the vacation or just after I'll sub Solosis back out (Probably just before the Alder Cup which will be in 10 episodes or so away). And yes, I have quit out Route 15 for my story because I couldn't be bothered having one :) Pokemon Listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 28 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.32 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.30 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.29 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Oshawott – Lv.29 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Solosis – Lv.28 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.27 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.32 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.26 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.24 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.24 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Don't forget to vote on my poll, submit OC's (via review or PM), which Pokemon you'd like to see Amy catch (via review) and which Pokemon you want to be subbed for Solosis (I will be bringing him back next episode, for real this time)!**


	26. The Thieving of the Black Orb!

**A week episode! Although it's Friday so it's almost a weekend… Next episode will be quite short (Probably a bit longer than last episode) so I will be able to get that up on Saturday easy, and then hopefully the episode after that which is the start of the Wallace Cup. Now, this episode contains thieves as you can see by the title and I bet you can all guess who it's by. And I know, I haven't had Team Rocket in this saga since Episode 19 but they won't be in for a little while longer… Sorry! Also there isn't much battling in this episode because it is Nick's vacation… Now, on with the episode!**

* * *

Episode 26 – The Thieving of the Black Orb!

We stood at the edge of Black City, looking on in wonder.

"We made it to the next pit stop of our journey!" I screamed as we walked onto the first street of Black City named Shadow Avenue. It was home to the Pokemon Centre and most importantly at the very end the Black Skyscraper.

"Welcome to the Black City Pokemon Centre," Nurse Joy greeted us all as we walked through the doors of the rather small Pokemon Centre, for such a big city. It was all cramped underneath a big skyscraper like the Castelia City one.

"Hey Nurse Joy!" May and Max replied. I on the other hand went over to one of the video phones. I could've just talked to the Professor on my X-Transceiver but since I'm right here I might as well just use a bigger screen. I dialed her number and awaited her response.

"Hello!" she greeted me as she picked up the video phone.

"Hey!" I answered.

"Nick?! Hi! What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could get Solosis back," I told her, and she smiled warmly.

"You'll be happy with the training Solosis has done; it's become a lot stronger!"

"That's great!"

"But Nick, you'll have to send over one of your Pokemon in order to have Solosis on your team," she explained.

"Oh…" I mumbled. "Which one to choose, which one to choose? Ok, I've made a decision. Oshawott is going to be with you for a little while Professor, is that ok?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, it's fine! Just sent him through the transporter!" she instructed me and so I did and in a flash Solosis returned but also in a flash everything changed.

"Nurse Joy! They're here!" My body swung around as I heard that voice and there I saw Wes.

"Oh no! How do you know Wes?" Nurse Joy questioned him. But I stopped the frantic conversation.

"Wes!" I called.

"Oh hey," he greeted me, but then saw May and Max. "Nice to see you two too!"

"Who's here Wes?" I asked but answered the question myself. "Finn?"

"How'd… How'd you know?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that but if he really is here we need to get Team Plasma out of this city quick, either that or get me out…" I muttered. Wes didn't understand but still liked the idea of destroying Team Plasma.

"Tini!" Victini screamed as he jumped out from behind Wes.

"Victini?" May, Max and I all shrieked.

"Yeah, it didn't want to leave so it decided to follow me. Just around Unova, but in six months' time it said that it will return home to Liberty Garden and I promised the people there that," he explained.

"That's so cool!" Max said in awe.

"Yeah but he's not in a pokeball and he doesn't like to battle that much, only if REALLY necessary."

"Still, I'd love to have a Victini following me!" I exclaimed.

"Who's that fella?" Wes asked and pointed to my Riolu.

"Oh, that's Riolu. You to never met because he was at Juniper's lab at that time," I told Wes.

'_I was wondering who this guy was,' Riolu told me and my sweat dropped._

"But Nick, we need to find Team Plasma quick before they... They…" Wes fell speechless. He obviously couldn't tell me their intentions just yet but I knew one of them: kill me...

* * *

"This is where they're said to strike," Wes informed us as we walked along to the end of Shadow Ave, which was the Black Skyscraper. We entered the building and looked around us in awe, the entrance was huge and the lights were all blue, reflecting in the best of places and making the room have that radiant glow. "Follow me." Wes walked over to the elevator and there was 50 buttons, meaning there was a whole 50 floors. Next to each button along the side of the wall there was a list of what they were. The first ten were all just office buildings but there was a range of different things like a three-story mini shopping mall which was just underneath the top two floors which was the museum and the very top one which was the Exhibit room. Wes went on ahead and pressed No.50.

Why number 50, what do Team Plasma want with exhibits- Oh- That was a stupid question! "Wes, do you know what they are steal-" I was cut off by Wes.

"Yes, and we need this elevator to go quick because they'll be striking any minute." We waited, and we waited but it took two whole minutes to reach the top. We arrived at the top floor and the first thing I saw was an empty glass case.

"Oh fuck they've already struck!" I groaned.

"No you idiot – that's not the thing that they're stealing," Wes complained. He then pointed at the centre piece of the room. "That is." Inside was the most beautiful orb you've ever seen. Although it was pitch black it just was astonishing, it gave you the warm aura of being next to someone you love and the shine, the glimmers; it was almost in-describable. A shadow moved behind us and Wes sensed it immediately. "I can sense their presence." We started to pace around the quite large room, but it was a little cramped and there was also nowhere to hide, and after minutes of searching it meant that Team Plasma had to be in disguise. We all then met in the centre of the room.

"I've found nothing," we all groaned in unison. We all then turned around and started to search again and each took a different route; but there weren't just four paths from the Black Orb, there was a fifth and I don't think any of this realized this until after the incident happened. _CRACK! SMASH! _We all turned to see the Black Orb in the palms of a man with a hoodie on, but he ripped it off just as soon as we saw him. Oh, That dreaded face...

"FINN!" Wes and I shrieked. He started to sprint back to the path he came from, which was the only path to the window, and smashed through it, without warning. "Finn!" Wes said again, alone this time. He ran over to the broken window and peered over the edge he saw his brother freefalling to the bottom, looking like he was committing suicide. Wes looked like he was just about to jump after him so I quickly ran over there and grabbed his shoulder, just before he could lurch over the edge.

"Look, Wes…" I murmured as I looked up to see a man looking down the building. I couldn't see much of his face but he had long green hair that flapped in the wind.

"Swoobat, GO!" Finn roared as a pokeball swooped out of his hand.

"Swoo-bat, bat!" Swoobat screeched and started to flap its wings menacingly, and in its claws was Finn holding on for dear life with just one hand, the other being occupied by the Black Orb. Swoobat and Finn flew up past us and to the man. Finn landed on the roof and suddenly we could hear chopper propellers starting up.

"We need to get up to the roof!" Wes screamed frantically. We looked around until we finally spotted a door that said 'TO THE ROOF'. We slammed it open and ran up the stairs, neither of us knowing if we'd be able to get there in time. I turned back to see May and Max – finally reappearing – running up the stairs behind us. "Finn, stop!" We arrived on top of the Black Skyscraper, actually in amongst the clouds. We saw the chopper ready to take off at any time but all that was left were Finn and N, who were just about to board the Plasma Chopper when we entered. N must've been the one we saw because by the way his green hair was blowing and since he also had the Black Orb, it had to be him.

"Finn, I challenge you to a match!" May yelled at him. Well I didn't see that coming, May vs. Finn?

"And I challenge you little boy!" N said, pointing directly at me.

"I'm on vacation!" I protested.

"And how's that working out for you?" he asked. I gritted my teeth but suddenly, an unfamiliar voice appeared.

"I'll take you on, robber." All of our heads swung around and looked at the staircase where we had come from. There standing was a boy with jet black hair, a red jacket with a black top underneath and some blue jeans. He was quite tall and the average weight for our age. He was probably a little taller than me but the thing that really amazed me was his Pokemon that was standing next to him.

"Monferno, the Playful Pokemon. Monferno skilfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance," Dexter explained.

"Ferno!" Monferno roared back at me. That Pokemon is so cool… and I just love that spunk!

"I'm John," he greeted us.

"I'm Nick," I replied to him. "And that's May and Max." I point to them both.

"I'm Wes," Wes interrupted, obviously peeved off that I forgot about him.

"Now, about that battle?" he questioned N. "Ok Monferno, burn 'em to a crisp with Flare Blitz!"

"That's a hot move for such a little kid," N told John. He grunted at the comment but Monferno didn't stop and kept plummeting, engulfed in the hottest blue flames. "Let's go Zoroark!"

"Zoro!" Zoroark screeched at us all. Zoroark was menacing and one of the well-known terrorizer's of Unova.

"Use Night Daze!" N commanded. Zoroark started to shine a crimson colour before smashing its paws to together and then thumping them on the ground, hard, to make a massive wave of purple, black and red that sent Monferno hurdling into the sky, it was starting to go over the Black Skyscraper edge in the air and John couldn't stand seeing his Pokemon splat on the road, I suppose, since he did jump up off of the edge of the Black Skyscraper and caught his fire monkey.

"Gotcha!" I heard him screamed before he disappeared out of sight and down, down towards the ground.

"Grovyle, get that falling boy!" Max shouted as he threw Grovyle's pokeball. Grovyle popped out and did the same that John did and jumped off of the building, and started to rapidly speed up to John by using Quick Attack. Once he reached John and Monferno he started to bounce from wall to wall, slowing himself and the others down. They eventually landed safely on the ground. "Come on back!" Grovyle then sped up one side of the Black Skyscraper and gave us a thumbs up as he landed on the roof.

"Max, May, you handle these two. We're going to go see John and see if he's fine," I instructed them as Wes and I ran down the stairs. All I heard was,

"Go Stoutland!" from Finn before I was out of hearing range.

"John, are you ok?" We asked as we arrived at the bottom of the building. John was just sitting on the pavement on the street, knees tucked into his chest. He seemed still a bit over whelmed by the incredible fall, but as he saw us he jumped up and acted like it was nothing.

"I'm fine," he told us. Monferno jumped up too and nodded in agreement.

"So, John, are you from Sinnoh?" Wes asked.

"How on Earth would you know that-" I was cut off by John.

"Originally, no, but for the past ten years, yes. I was born in Unova but before I turned 4 we moved to Sinnoh, Jubilife City to be exact. I grew up there, gained many friends but when it came time to start my Pokemon Journey at ten…" he fell silent. "My parents grew into a terrible fight and neither of them would let me leave for my Pokemon Journey until they sorted out all of the ruckus and eventually a year later the divorce papers were final and I had to make the choice: my mum or dad." He then looked a little sad, obviously remembering the parent he hadn't chosen. "I went with my mum since she had always been nicer to me and we moved to Sandgem Town where I once again made new friends and had a new life. But, when I turned 14 my mum finally told me that I should go on my Pokemon Journey so I left, picking the Fire-Type starter Chimchar and catching a Shinx before leaving for my home, Unova. I've been here for 4 months now and I have 4 Badges."

"So you're a Gym Challenger aye? I have 4 Badges too!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I have five," Wes bragged. Suddenly, we had moved to a sad topic to a topic that we all enjoyed. "Guys, we better get back up there and help May and Max." But just as Wes said that we heard a chopper's propellers flying overhead and we all immediately looked up to see the Plasma Chopper flying away from the Black Skyscraper on over to the place we had just been in yesterday.

"They're heading for White Forest!" I shrieked as I started to run, and Wes and John followed after me. I just hope that Team Plasma haven't hurt May and Max too bad…

* * *

"This is White Forest…" I murmured as we stood at the entrance that we used to enter into Black City. "Did you guys come through here?"

"Na, I came from Undella Town," Wes explained.

"I did, and did you see the size of the White Tree Hollow?" John questioned me in awe.

"Oh, so that's the name of that big thing. Yeah, it is huge," I agreed. We started to venture into White Forest and after 20 minutes of combined running and walking we arrived at a familiar house, well familiar to me anyway. "Shirley! Are you home?!" I started to yell as I knocked on the door. There was no answer, but I could hear frantic mumbling.

"MMM! MMHMHH!" is what it sounded like.

"I think someone's trapped inside!" John shrieked as he got out a pokeball. "Go Luxio!"

"Lux!" Luxio barked as it jumped out of its pokeball and onto the ground. I was unfamiliar with this Pokemon, probably another Pokemon from Sinnoh but we had no time to stop and check Pokedexs.

"Use Wild Charge!" John ordered and his Luxio charged forward, engulfed in bright yellow electricity. He crashed into the door with force and made it collapse over and make it an easy entrance inside. "This was the first Pokemon that I ever caught." He looked down at Luxio and patted him. "Good job." We walked inside to see no one to find no one but now, the mumbling was louder. We tried to trace it back to where it was coming from and finally, we were lead to the bathroom. We tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I'd feel bad knocking down another door so why doesn't my Pokemon help out?" Wes asked and then threw a pokeball into the air.

"Purr!" a cat purred. I knew the Pokemon, it was a Purrloin. My mother has one and it was her first Pokemon ever. But something was different about this one… It was navy coloured!

"Why's your Purrloin a different colour?" I questioned Wes.

"It's shiny!" he bragged. "Now Purrloin, pick the lock!" Purrloin pounced up to the door handle and put its sharp claw inside the lock hole. It twisted it and wobbled it until finally there was a click and the door swung open.

"MMM! MMHMMHH!" Shirley roared at us through the cloth that was tied around his face and which was covered his mouth. We ran over and untied the knot that was tied up at the back. There was layers and layers of it and it took us forever to undo it, but finally, the minute came when we unwrapped Shirley. "Thank you; oh thank 'a you!" He started to kiss our hands. "But, I don't know what happened to my 'a door…" He gave us a funny look like we had done something bad but we just ignored it.

"Who did this to you?" John asked.

"Um, you know, those Team 'a Plasma folk!" He said angrily. He got up and ran outside. He's quite fit for an old man. He looked up at the White Tree Hollow. "That's where they took 'a my 'a Snivy! I saw the 'a chopper flying over 'a there!"

"The White Tree Hollow?" I gasped. Why on Earth would they be hiding out there? It's the biggest and most iconic thing in the forest, so why would they put a base there?

"You know that old saying, the most obvious places can be the best hiding places!" Wes exclaimed.

"Oh yes young boy, I've 'a heard that one 'a many times in my 'a day!" Shirley agreed.

"Hi, I'm Wes," Wes said to Shirley. John introduced himself to but Shirley took no notice of him.

"I'm Old Shirley young 'a Wes!" he told Wes and gave him a death grip handshake.

"Now, Shirley, How about we go get your Snivy back!" I cheered.

"As well as the Black Orb…" Wes murmured, worry in his eyes. "If they awaken it, then it's the end…"

* * *

Shirley, John, Wes and I all stood at the base of the White Tree Hollow. We followed the path that we encountered while looking for Snivy and it lead us to the base of the tree, but there was a twig sticking out from the bottom and usually you don't have branches at the base of the tree.

"It's just too fishy to have lying there! It must be the way in!" Wes cried as he yanked his hand down on the very small branch and it lurched down, still attached to the tree but it made the base open up into a door. "I knew it!" We walked inside but it was only about the size of a small elevator and all of us just barely fitted in.

"Well this is awkward…" I murmured. I then looked over near the entrance were a saw a tall keypad, much like the one in the Black Skyscraper. "There!" I pointed at it and Wes went over and looked at all of the choices.

"Ok, so we can go to the Basement, the Lookout or 'Headquarters'," Wes gave us the options.

"Headquarters," we all said in unison.

"Ok, but there's five options, Floor 1 through to 5. But it says here that there's access through stairs from each floor on the top of the tree…" Wes muttered as he studied something.

"Where are you getting all of this information from?" John questioned but Wes just pointed to a little map next to the keypad. "Well, I say that we each tackle a floor! Shirley, you go Floor 1. I'll take Floor 2 and Wes you go Floor 3. That leaves you with Floor 4 Nick."

"Ok, then we'll all meet on Floor 5 once we've finished," Wes instructed. We all agreed and waited for the elevator to go up the tall, tall tree. I'd say that it's almost as tall as the Black Skyscraper.

"Well, I'm 'a gonna need some help!" Shirley roared as he threw one of his pokeballs into the air.

"Electabuzz!" A yellow and black Pokemon roared as it hopped out of its pokeball. I got Dexter out and scanned the un-native to Unova Pokemon.

"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokemon. Electabuzz windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Also, research is progressing on storing lightning in Electabuzz so this energy can be used at any time."

"This guy 'a here is one of my strongest Pokemon; besides from Leaf of 'a course. Isn't that right Volts?" Shirley asked 'Volts'. _BING! _The elevator dinged before Electabuzz good reply. "Well we better get 'a going." Shirley and Electabuzz walked out into the room and just as the doors were closing we saw a Team Plasma grunt running up to him... _BING! _Then it came for John's time to leave. _BING! _Then Wes'. _BING! _And then finally mine.

"Time we rocked Team Plasma Riolu!" I told my little aura Pokemon.

'_Yeah, and here comes our first opponent,' Riolu said and pointed to a woman in silver running towards us. But behind her was a man in black standing, waiting for his turn._

"I'll doubt you'll even make it that far!" he spat as if reading my thoughts. I grunted and prepared for battle. This vacation isn't turning out as planned!

* * *

"That's the last of them," I bragged to Wes and the others as we met on the top floor. "I only had to defeat two, the rest ran away!"

"Really? I had to face 6!" John and Wes screamed in unison. They looked at each other and their sweat dropped. Shirley walked over to us, slowly hobbling along with Volts.

"I lost, terribly…" he murmured and looked back. "And the rest that didn't finish 'a me off are headed this 'a way…" Then came a stampede of grunts and leading them all was none other than Finn.

"I had a suspicion that this old man was somehow working with you," Finn told Wes and I.

"Finn, brother, I want to make a deal with you. We will battle, one on one and whichever side wins leaves. So if I lose me and my teammates will have to leave but if you lose then Team Plasma has to leave the White Tree Hollow and White Forest and never return." Wes put the stakes, and Finn agreed.

"Let's go Torterra!" Finn shrieked as he threw a pokeball.

"Oh god, not that Pokemon!" Wes gasped. "Oh well, I'll just have to counter with Houndoom!"

"Terra!" Torterra yelled at the top of its lungs. It was just a big piece of earth with a tree on top, what kind of Pokemon is THAT?!

"Doom!" the supposed 'Houndoom' barked at Torterra. It was black with white bones on its head and body. They growled at each other, and they seemed as though they knew each other.

"They've battled once before, remember?" Finn asked Wes. "The Sinnoh League!"

"I just gotta check out Torterra and Houndoom!" John screamed and pulled out his blue and black Pokedex.

"Torterra, the Continent Pokemon. Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there," I heard John's Pokedex explain. "Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. The flames Houndoom breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever."

"I've always wanted a Torterra!" John imagined, twinkles shining in his eyes.

"Houndoom, Overheat!"

"Torterra, use Earthquake!" Finn retaliated. Torterra put its two front feet up and then slammed them down again on the hard and trusty wooden floor, which started to shake, throwing Houndoom off and sending everyone flat on their asses. "Now, use Frenzy Plant. You know the plan!"

"Tor!" Torterra roared as it slammed on the wooden floor once again and then sent multiple wide vines up from the ground which wrapped around Houndoom.

"Now the others!" Finn instructed. The remaining thorn vines then surged at Wes, John, Shirley, Riolu and Electabuzz and wrapped them up in a death grip. "Boys, surround them!" Suddenly all of the Team Plasma troops in sight - apart from the odd girl who just kept standing there - surrounded the Pokemon and us. They formed an oval shape around the imaginary battlefield. "Now, I finally get to kill you." Finn walked up to me and I had nowhere to run, but into the crowd. I backed into one of them without realizing but he just pushed me back, closer to Finn.

"Please, I know stopping Team Plasma isn't my destiny, so I'll just stop!" I protested.

"Then what are you doing now? You always say that you're not meant to stop Team Plasma but it seems that you automatically try to stop us, and we can't have that."

"But I don't want to battle you! I'm on vacation!" I replied.

"Too bad, what about when that vacation ends?" I was getting more and more nervous and he got out his high-tech gun, not an AK47 but what looked like a Laser Gun.

"Stop Finn!" We all looked forward to see N walking through the crowd, and it was if the sea had parted because all of the troops saluted him and made way.

"Why?! I'm finishing him off!"

"He just said, he's not battling," N told him.

"SO?!"

"What's the point if this boy doesn't want to fight? The only right way to kill someone is if they're fighting, if they're fighting to stay alive. So show us, Nick, FIGHT!"

"No. Why should I fight to die? That would be foolish. I'm only here for the Black Orb, Leaf and my friends," I explained.

"You mean those two pipsqueaks we battled before? We don't have them. They're still lying on the roof, well, when we left they were unconscious. And that little Snivy? Take it. It's useless compared to the other Pokemon I have," N told us and chucked Leaf's pokeball. I caught it and then handed it to Shirley.

"So now all that's left is the Black Orb," I said.

"Hmm… Let me think about that…" N murmured and then clicked his fingers. Suddenly Two Koffing popped out of pokeballs and used Smokescreen, making the room encapsulated in a thick smoke. "They've infiltrated our base. Plasma DEPART!" When the smoke cleared there was no one inside, there were no vines, no Pokemon and no people. All that was left is just an abandoned base…

* * *

"Thank you 'a all for saving my 'a here Snivy," Shirley thanked us.

"Sniv!" Leaf agreed. Volts nodded silently too.

"That's alright," John said, being modest.

"Well, maybe I'll see 'a you 'a all again here one day," he told us and gave a toothy grin. Well, a two tooth grin…

"Yeah, maybe someday aye Shirley," I agreed. We all then left and headed back to Black City, to see how our two fellow friends were. I bet they'd be angry for us just abandoning them like that...

* * *

**N's POV:**

"Here is the Black Orb master," I heard Finn say to Ghetsis, my adopted father. He handed over the Black Orb to him but neither knew I was here since I was spying through the door.

"Excellent Finn, you deserve a promotion. This is just as good as killing Nick!"

"I would've killed him if N hadn't have stopped me, I was this close I tell you! This close!" Finn screamed.

"Oh really…" Ghetsis murmured and then looked at me directly through the crack of the door like he knew I was there the whole time. I quickly ducked away and layed against the wall so they couldn't see me. Finn, you're gonna get it.

"That's General Finn son," Ghetsis corrected me. I hate how he can read thoughts! It's almost like the aura connection of Nick and Riolu. All I need is one of them dead and then neither would be as powerful as they are now…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Story Time with Aunt Selma**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So how'd you like the average-length episode? Excitement with Team Plasma but as you can see I got a bit lazy with the battle scenes but TRUST ME, there will be some epic battling next episode including the long awaited return of a character that has not yet played a big role in this story. Also, if you'd like to see a battle with Aunt Selma please tell me because I do have two more battles lined up for next episode but if I add that in I'm not sure if I'll overdo it or not :L Now guys, I still need votes on my poll and also it's just 8 days away from 3 months of Pokemon Unova Capers! PS: Celebration coming. Now onto the Pokemon listings!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 29 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.32 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.30 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.29 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Solosis – Lv.28 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Oshawott – Lv.29 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.27 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.33 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.27 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.25 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.24 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Don't forget to vote on my poll, submit OC's (via review or PM and criteria for this episode is on Ep20 and Ep21) and which Pokemon you'd like to see Amy catch (via review)!**


	27. Story Time with Aunt Selma

**Hilo. So, another episode! Yay, but no one has reviewed the last episode I posted though :( But, now onto this episode. Nick returns home and the return of TWO characters that have only appeared once in this story before and you obviously can know one of them (By the title) -.- But who's the other mysterious person? Read to find out!**

* * *

Episode 27 – Story Time with Aunt Selma

We walked over the final hill that lead to Undella Town, I, really pumped. After the little drama in Black City it would be nice to relax on the beach and just get my tan on again. May and Max finally got over that we abandoned them for a while yesterday morning, after 5 days of groaning, just so we can all enjoy Undella Bay together. Then, we got to the top of the hill.

"Home…" I whispered in awe as I saw Undella Town for the first time in ages. "Home! Home, home, home, home, home, home! I'm finally HOME!" I started to sprint down the other end of the hill at rapid speed and into the small neighborhood on the southern part of town. I ran along Greysgorge Road: where I lived along with Lilly and Casey. I ran up to my house and just stared at it. I looked back to see May and Max huffing and puffing down the road but they looked up at me and saw where I was going so I could just leave them there to walk while I go inside.

"Nick?" I heard my mum call from inside. I saw her angry yet calm face look out the window and then disappear again before a second later barging out the door and giving me the biggest hug.

"Mum!" I greeted her and returned the hug.

"What, what are you doing back so early?" my mother questioned.

"I'm on vacation, after all I have four badges so I deserve one, and also one of my travelling companions really wanted to go to the Wallace Cup," I explained.

"Travelling companions?" my mother asked and looked around but to no prevail. Where had those two gone? "Oh! I totally forgot. Nick, please do come inside!" My mother rushed inside the house and I slowly followed after her. I closed the door behind me and then walked into the Lounge. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Aunt Selma!" I roared and then gave her the biggest hug. She snickered when she saw the way I reacted.

"Nice to see you too Nick," she said and hugged me back.

'_Ok, I get that the other woman is your mum but who's this lady?" Riolu questioned me._

"Riolu, I'd like you to meet the woman that gave me the egg that hatched into you… Aunt Selma," I introduced my main partner who shyly walked out from behind my legs.

"Oh boy! So it did turn out to be a Riolu! It must be an offspring of my Lucario!" Aunt Selma then threw a pokeball and out popped her shiny Lucario.

"Hey Betty," I said to the familiar Lucario. It was a different colour then normal Lucario's because the egg of her was found deep inside the ruins of Iron Island; where my Aunt Selma lives.

'_That's my… mum?" Riolu questioned it and then walked over to Betty. He slowly approached her before jumping up to her shoulder and then hugging it, slowly but tightly._

"A nice heart-warming reunion…" Aunt Selma murmured.

"Nick! Nick are you here?" I heard May call as she walked through the doors along with Max.

"Mum, Aunty, I'd like you to meet my two travelling companions May and Max. May is the one eager to compete in the Wallace Cup," I explained to my mum.

"Hello ma'ams," Max said and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," May told them and curtsied. When the hell have these two ever been this polite. "If you don't mind Nick I've heard Undella Bay has some of the best malls in Unova so… I WANNA GO SHOPPING!" And now we re-meet the old May…

"And I really wanna check out the beach babes," Max winked.

"Ok, but meet back here at 1pm for Lunch," my mum instructed the two kids.

"Ok, that's means I have more than 3 hours to shop! Not enough time!" May screamed running out the door, while Max slowly followed.

"I'll put on tea and make a Hot Chocolate for you Nick," my mum told us.

"Thanks," Aunt Selma and I thanked in unison.

* * *

"So Aunt Selma, how did you acquire the egg? You say it was an 'offspring' of Betty but that's not the full story, is it?" I asked after we had finished our Hot Chocolates and Tea.

"Well young Riolu, one day we were in the Ancient Ruins of Iron Island. We were there because I wanted to show Betty where I found the egg. But when we walked inside to the Holy Grail where I found the egg – it was literally the perfect shape, most people call it the Holy Egg Holder because a new egg is born when an aura Pokemon and it touches – Betty suddenly raced forward to it, like she knew where we were going. She then use an Aura Sphere – the biggest Aura Sphere I've ever seen – and carefully placed it down on the Holy Egg Holder, and I saw the most magical thing… you forming Riolu! An egg shape was starting to take place and the blue aura started to shape itself into different shapes until it stopped at the shape of the egg. Betty then practically molded the egg with her hands into the perfect shape before it finally turned into life, and the aura disappeared and was replaced by you Riolu," Aunt Selma explained.

"But- But they say no human has ever seen an egg being made, by Pokemon or by the Earth…" I muttered in amazement.

"Yes, I know. I'm one of the only people that has ever seen an egg being made- along with a few other people on Iron Island."

"Wait, so is that how all Pokemon are made?" I asked.

"To be honest Nick, I don't know," Aunty replied. I started to hear screaming outside so I opened our main Lounge window and listened, since I couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Casey, you won't defeat me! Don't forget I have MUCH more experience than you at being a trainer. You're going down!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh Lilly, do you think time really matters? It's all about skill, and how you showoff your Pokemon!" Casey replied. Wait, Casey and Lilly! I ran out my front door at the speed of light and saw that Casey and Lilly were getting ready to battle on Lilly's front lawn.

"Lilly! Casey!" I screamed and then ran over to the two.

"Nick!" Casey exclaimed and gave me a big hug. I looked over at Lilly who just huffed and turned away. "Why are you in Undella Town?"

"Oh, well, I'm actually on vacation," I explained and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Vacation?!" Lilly snapped. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd give up battling!"

"I haven't given up!" I countered. "And you know that one of the main reasons I'm here is for the Wallace Cup!"

"You're a coordinator too?" Casey questioned.

"No- wait- are you?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Cool!" I replied and smiled.

"Now, that 2 vs. 2 battle?" Lilly said.

"I think maybe the beach will be a better place to hold that," I suggested and both of the girls agreed, so we slowly walked down to Undella Bay. **PS: The suburb part of Undella is Undella Town and the city/beach part is Undella Bay**

* * *

"I'll referee!" I announced as we finally reached the beach. "Ok, this will be a 2 vs. 2 battle neither trainer allowed to make substitutions. And battle begin!"

"Eevee, show 'em your groove!" Casey cried.

"Blitzle, the stage is set!" Lilly screamed.

* * *

**May's POV:**

"Yay! The Undella Shopping Mall is so huge!" I exclaimed as I stood in front of a massive skyscraper; one of the biggest buildings in Undella Bay. I turned back and looked at the ocean and the port where a boat was entering. "Wait, is that who I think it is…?" I looked closer to see who was standing at the front of the boat, her luscious hair blowing in the wind. Her little blue Pokemon was standing on the edge, feeling the salty sea breeze. When the boat finally boarded I ran over to meet my friend that I had only met up with once before. As she walked out she seemed normal but as she saw me, her face lit up.

"May! Is that really you?!" Dawn shrieked as she ran over towards me.

"Yeah Dawn! How've you been since the last Wallace Cup in Sinnoh?" I asked.

"Great, right Piplup?" she questioned her little blue and white Penguin Pokemon.

"Lup!" Piplup agreed.

"How long have you been in Unova?" Dawn asked.

"3 months," I answered.

"I did come her once before about 7-9 months ago and met up with Ash," she explained.

"That means he's already left?"

"Yeah…" she sighed disappointedly.

"I just have one rule: Don't tell Max!"

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Casey commanded.

"Vee!" Eevee screeched as she gathered dark energy at her mouth, which was coloured purple and black. It formed a sphere before firing at full speed for Blitzle.

"Thunderbolt!" Blitzle then charged up, leaned back and then fired the massive yellow jolt of electricity. It attacked the oncoming Shadow Ball head on and destroyed it, leaving a big shield of purple and black to block the vision of each trainer. "Here's our opening! Blitzle, use Flame Charge!"

"Blit!" Blitzle neighed as she charged through the shield, already engulfed in fire. Once it came out the other side though the fire was purple, and the power of the attack rapidly increased. _SLAM! _Blitzle hit Eevee hard and sent her hurdling back to Casey's feet.

"Hey! Eevee's still quite weak. What's up with using moves like that?" Casey asked.

"It is a battle after all," Lilly replied. "Now Blitzle use Horn Attack and spin while going through the shield!" Blitzle put its two front legs up and neighed before racing down the beach, near the water with its horn shining silver and white. It started to spin its head as she went through the big purple blur but it absorbed all of it and the dark energy started to twirl around Blitzle's body. Blitzle then slammed into Eevee one more time and it looked like it was the end for the very small Pokemon.

"Eevee, time to fight back! Let's use Ice Beam!" Casey ordered.

"Since when can Eevee learn Ice Beam?!" Lilly shrieked.

"Ee-vee!" Eevee screamed as she sent out crackling strips of ice that dashed and zipped over at Blitzle, who was hit with the chilly attack and was frozen solid.

"Now Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee started to charge for Blitzle with all its might but as it hit the ice, its body stopped and you could literally see the chills going down Eevee's spine. Slowly but steadily the ice block started to move thanks to Tackle but into the water instead. Eevee dizzily got up and looked like it was drunk.

"Blitzle, come from the dead!" Lilly ordered. Suddenly, Blitzle jumped out from the water, no ice block surrounding it. "Yes! The water unfroze the ice! Blitzle, Thunderbolt!"

"Ice Beam!" Casey instructed.

"Zle!" Blitzle neighed as she sent a bolt of lightning at Eevee, who retaliated with an Ice Beam which would freeze Blitzle. The two attacks collided in midair and neither side wanted to give in but neither had to since there was a big explosion which caught the two Pokemon in it as well. As the smoke cleared, Blitzle was the only one to stay standing.

"Eevee is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Blitzle!" I announced and did a hand gesture over towards Lilly.

"Eevee return! You did great," Casey told her Eevee as it was being returned into a pokeball. She then placed it in her back pocket and got out another. "Heat this battle up Tepig! It's starter time!"

"Pig!" a Tepig snorted as it came out of its pokeball.

"That's awesome that you picked Tepig Casey!" I told her.

"Thanks! Now it's time to show Nick our skill. Tepig, use Flamethrower to power up your Flame Charge!" Tepig then made fire pour out of its snout, floating into the air before running up to it all, already engulfed in a fiery blaze. Once it came out of all of the fire it was a fire ball and looked stronger than a Heat Crash. It crashed into Blitzle but the Thunder Pony Pokemon still stayed standing.

"Blitzle, Wild Charge!" Lilly retaliated.

"Blitz!" Blitzle screeched as she roared towards Tepig threateningly, galloping along the dusty sands of Undella Beach. It was now fully yellow, fully engulfed in electricity.

"Ok Tepig, jump and use Tackle!" Casey commanded.

"Tep!" Tepig grunted as he jumped up and avoided the menacing Wild Charge, before surging back towards the ground where Blitzle was soon to charge at. Blitzle went in the exact spot Tepig was supposed to strike as planned and he was pushed over onto the sand, hard, by Tepig. I looked at Blitzle closely and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the result.

"Blitzle is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Tepig!" I declared. Lilly returned her Blitzle grumpily and then got out her next pokeball.

"Servine, the stage is set!"

"Vine!" Servine screeched as it entered onto the beach.

"Remember Nick, we had this exact battle in Maronaka Town: Tepig vs. Servine," Lilly told me and I nodded, remembering the result; a tie. "Servine, Leaf Tornado!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Casey retaliated.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted as he sent out a mass amount of flames which raced over towards the Leaf Tornado, which was shining brightly. The two attacks collided and the hurricane caught fire and decapitated into burning leaves falling to the ground. I realized, and I think everyone else did to, that the leaves were camouflaging Tepig, making Lilly unable to see him.

"Flame Charge!" Tepig then raced forward still inside the leaves and in flames and then slammed into Servine who was hit by both fire and grass. Tepig snickered as he backed away from his opponent And back to Casey's feet. "Give 'em a dose of Fire Pledge!" Fire Pledge? What the hell is that? Tepig stomped on the ground and up came spouts of fire, real HOT fire. One by one the geysers of flames were making their way to Servine, who was terrified of the boiling hot attack. _BOOOMM! _It hit Servine hard and she was sent soaring through the air. "Who's the better trainer now?"

"Me! Servine, Leaf Blade!" Lilly instructed.

"Serv!" Servine roared as its tail started to shine a bright green, whilst still in the air, and she then came plummeting back down to the ground. Servine rolled and it was like she was like a green tire as she slammed into Tepig, and he rolled back to his trainer.

"Use Growth, and Growth and Growth again until they attack!" Lilly screamed. Servine started to glow a yellow-green colour that was boosting its Attack and Sp. Attack stats while Tepig was lying on the ground. It used it three times before Tepig and Casey retaliated.

"Tepig, Tackle!" Casey ordered. Tepig charged at Servine and got really close right before Servine jumped up and avoided it. "I thought you'd do that!" Casey snickered. "Close range Flamethrower!" Tepig then shot out fiery flames which scorched Servine to a crisp, and she was literally charcoal black.

"Leer!" Lilly exclaimed. Servine's red eye winked at Tepig, and now his Defense stat has fallen. She really wants this battle over here and now. "Now Vine Whip!" Servine then shot out two long green vines and wrapped them around Tepig's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter by the second.

"Pig!" Tepig yelped in pain. He was trying to get free but the more he struggled the tighter the grip got.

"Come on Tepig, hang in there!" Casey encouraged her Pokemon. "Fire Pledge!" Tepig then started to glow red, getting really, really hot and making Servine fell the heat too, which made it loosen the grip a little.

"Tepig!" Tepig roared as geysers of fire started to appear from the ground, and they also started to burn the vines.

"Vine!" Servine hissed in pain as it started to whip its flaming vines here and there, getting Tepig sometimes but also injuring itself. After a few more seconds the fire vanished and both Pokemon fell. I looked on, hoping one would rise… And one did…

"Tepig is unable to battle; therefore the winners of this round and the match are Servine and Lilly," I announced sadly.

"Nick, be happy, I won," Lilly told me, but I just faintly smiled.

"Hey, let's go heal up at my house," I said and then we all walked back to my home…

* * *

"And they're all healed," my Top Breeder mother told the two girls as she walked out of the kitchen with the four Pokemon, who all jumped down to greet their trainers.

"Nick, I've been thinking… I really wanna battle you!" Casey exclaimed.

"Pig!" Tepig agreed.

"But… I'm on vacation…" I groaned.

"I promise it'll only be a small one: 2 on 2?" Casey asked.

"Fine…" I groaned as I walked back outside. "How about we hold this one just in my front yard?"

"Ok!" Casey agreed as we walked out the door.

"I'll referee!" my mother told us as she ran outside with us, along with a slow Aunt Selma to follow. "This match will be 2 vs. 2, with both sides allowed to make one substitution. Trainers, reveal your first Pokemon!"

"Rock and roll Solosis, time to get back into the battling spirit!" I yelled as I threw my pokeball out.

"Tranquill, show 'em your groove!" Casey exclaimed as she sent out her Pokemon. "This was the first Pokemon I ever caught!"

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped in agreement.

"Really? My first Pokemon was a Tranquill to!"

"Enough chit chat, _ladies_," my mother emphasized the ladies part to piss me off. "Battle begin!"

"Tranquill, use Aerial Ace!"

"Solosis, stop it with Psychic!" I quickly countered. Her Tranquill started to speed over here, wind currents following after her with every move until suddenly; Tranquill was surrounded in a blue light and was stopped dead in her tracks thanks to my Solosis' Psychic attack. "Now throw it back and use Psyshock!"

"Solo!" Solosis screeched as he threw Tranquill onto the pavement and then fired bright rainbow circles of light and magical power at Tranquill, who was defenseless and got hit by the attack.

"Tranquill, use Double Team and then Quick Attack!" Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. Tranquill started to duplicate rapidly before rising from the ground and soaring into the air. Before long there was much over a dozen Tranquills surrounding Solosis and I. Then, at rapid speed they all plummeted forward leaving a white-silver trail to follow. As they all slammed into Solosis only one affected him and that was the one from the right, the rest of them disappeared.

"Quickly, Psyshock that one!" I ordered. Solosis then shot out the same rainbow-circle-attack as before and it slammed into Tranquill, making it crash into the house, no dent though. "This is the finisher attack! Psychic!"

"Quickly Tranquill use Detect!" Casey commanded just in time.

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as her eyes shone green whilst surrounded in the blue Psychic attack, making Psychic decapitate into thin air.

"Air Cutter!" Tranquill's wings then shone brightly and she crossed them, forming an 'X' shape which flew out into the open air and surged into Solosis who was thrown back.

"PSYSHOCK!" I roared. Solosis sent out the rings of rainbow but they had yet another counter.

"AERIAL ACE!" she exclaimed. Tranquill then sped forward, through the rings and formed a rainbow bullet. Tranquill tucked its wings in and then crashed into Solosis who was thrown back onto the pavement, and is jelly body went… _SPLAT! _And he also left some goo behind. Casey saw my Solosis and quickly retaliated. "Quick Attack!" Tranquill was coming in fast and this was the finisher attack, it would be all over in the matter of seconds.

"Wait! Solosis, use Shadow Ball!" I instructed.

"You know that Ghost-Type moves don't affect Normal-Types. Carry on Tranquill!" Casey ordered. Suddenly, there was a collision in midair and the Shadow Ball did the same as it did during Lilly and Casey's battles and made a shield of dark power.

"Now finish with Psyshock!"

"Solo!" Solosis screeched as he sent out many rings of rainbow into the darkness, and they came out having a shadow trail behind them. They all slammed into Tranquill, causing double the damage that the attack normally would and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tranquill is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Solosis!" my mother declared.

"One substitutions aye…" I murmured. "Solosis return!" I said at the same time as Lilly returned Tranquill. "Now Pignite, ignite this fight!"

"Tepig, show 'em your groove!" Casey exclaimed and threw down her strongest pokemon.

"Pig!" both our fire pig's snorted as they jumped into battle.

"And begin!" my mother shouted.

"Flamethrower!" we both instructed. Pignite jumped up and so did Tepig before both of them sent out a scorching hot flame. They both connected in midair and neither side was giving in, but of course my evolved version of Tepig won and pushed its Flamethrower back into Tepig who was sent hurdling onto the road.

"Quickly! Get off the road and use Flame Charge!" Casey screamed.'

"You do the same!" I ordered. Both Fire-Types engulfed themselves in a red fire and started to charge, as the name states. They collided again and once again Pignite prevailed and Tepig was sent hurdling back to Casey's feet.

"How can we win against that kind of power?" Casey asked, but then obviously had an amazing thought because the next command she gave was with amazing confidence and energy. "Fire Pledge!" Oh god… My Pignite doesn't know that move.

"Stop them from reaching you with Arm Thrust!" I yelled.

"Pignite!" Pignite grunted as the fire geysers started to approach him. His palms started to glow a dull brown, and then when they reached him he struck and started to thrust them back. You know that saying: the best offense is a good defense. Once Pignite finished them all off he charged at Tepig and then started using the attack on him.

"Now use Tackle!" we both roared. Our Pokemon backed away from each other to get a run up before slamming into each other once more, Tepig also failing once more. Tepig only JUST got to his feet and was shaking fiercely.

"Come on Tepig, you can do it!" Casey cheered him on. Tepig then fully rose up and poured out a monstrous amount of flames.

"Flamethrower!" I retaliated.

"Tep!" Tepig screeched as his Flamethrower got even stronger and then OVERPOWERED PIGNITE'S!

"Yes! Now use Flame Charge!" Casey ordered.

"I'm sorry but it's all over Casey, HEAT CRASH!" I roared.

"Pignite!" Pignite snorted as he covered himself in red and black fire which took the shape of a sphere around him. Pignite started to bounce over towards Tepig and then… _SLAM! _Both Pokemon crashed into each other but only one Pokemon pulled through for the better: Pignite. Tepig fell flat on its face unable to battle.

"Tepig is unable to battle so that means that the victors of this round and the match are Pignite and Nick!" my mother announced proudly.

"Tepig, you were truly great," Casey told her Pokemon as she returned him. She walked over to me. "Good battle: You're really strong!"

"Thanks!" I said and then gave her a warm smile. I looked into her eyes: I really liked her too but it seemed like a different love then what I feel for Lilly but what is different? Lilly was angry that we were staring at each other so she barged over to me.

"You're really strong honey!" my mother told me just before Lilly could say anything. My mum was trying to stop Lilly obviously because she was FUMING!

"Nick Batlam. To show that you're truly great at the art of Pokemon battles I challenge you and your Pignite!" I looked on in worry: Lilly was really strong.

"Fine, stake the stakes!" I instructed her.

"3 vs. 3, with substitutions!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Finish of the Rival Brawls!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So this episode was longer than expected (This was leaning more towards last episode's length instead of the episode before that) and I was actually determined to write this chapter probably because there was two battles in this episode that I had never done before and also because Nick was finally home! Ok, I will try to get one more episode up today or two episodes from now till the end of Sunday (hopefully). Ok, next episode it's Lilly vs. Nick and appeals round of the Wallace Cup. Then the episode after that is the battle between Max and Dawn and most of the battles for the Wallace Cup and then in the episode after that it's gonna be Nick vs. Aunt Selma's Lucario and the last bit of the Wallace Cup so over the next three episode I won't just have the Wallace Cup I will have additional battle for other characters so that they're not left out. Also, how do you like Dawn coming to the Wallace Cup? YAY… Right? Ok, Pokemon Listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 29 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.33 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.30 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.29 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade**

**Solosis – Lv.29 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Oshawott – Lv.30 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.27 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.33 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.27 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.25 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.24 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Don't forget to vote on my poll (This will be ending soon and I really need the answer soon!), submit OC's (via review or PM and criteria for this is on Ep20 and Ep21) and also tell me which Pokemon you'd like to see Amy catch (via review)!**


	28. The Finish of the Rival Brawls!

**Ok, so this episode is the episode of Lilly and Nick and the starting of the Wallace Cup. I still need OC's for Max's rival and I still need votes on my poll so… Now onto the episode because I have nothing else to say…Oh wait! Yes I do! Ok, some of you (aka Death Goblin my only reviewer :P) have noticed that N is a bit... angry. I have actually decided that I am switching N's and Ghetsis' personality (Personality's going by games btw) so that Ghetsis is calm and relaxed and N si mroe angry and power hungry, and wants to be the leader. He's sort of a megalomaniac (If that's how you spell it?). Ok, now that that's cleared up, on with the show for real this time!**

* * *

Episode 28 – The Finish of the Rival Brawls!

"Nick Batlam. To show that you're truly great at the art of battle I challenge you and your Pignite!" I looked on in worry: Lilly is really strong.

"Fine, stake the stakes!" I instructed her.

"3 vs. 3, with substitutions!" Lilly staked.

"I'll be the referee once more!" my mother told us as she re-took the position she was in before. "This battle between Lilly and Nick will now begin! Each trainer may use three Pokemon and may substitute them freely. Trainers, please choose your first Pokemon!"

"Munna, show them your psychic glory!" Lilly called and threw out her Munna.

"Ok, Tranquill, rock and roll!"

"Munna," Munna softly said as it sneaked out into the air and softly blew with the wind.

"Tran-quill!" Tranquill chirped as he took flight.

"Wow! Your Tranquill looks a lot tougher than mine!" Casey complimented me in awe.

"Tranquill, start with Air Slash combined with Aerial Ace!" I commanded. Tranquill then sent out serrated Frisbees that are a shiny blue. Tranquill then caught up with them with Aerial Ace, wind currents following behind. Tranquill merged with the attack to make a fast, speedy Aerial Bullet.

"Stop it with Psychic!" Lilly ordered. Munna's eyes started to glow blue which then transferred to Tranquill although it already was blue.

"Keep charging through and break the attack!" I yelled.

"Tran!" Tranquill screeched as it kept going on, unaffected by the legendary Psychic and it then rammed into Munna with a whole load of force.

"AHHH!" Lilly cried. "How on Earth could Tranquill break free of Psychic?!" Lilly started to moan. "Try Hypnosis!"

"Mun," Munna softly called as she sent out three transparent rings that made their way for Tranquill. One of them hit and Tranquill immediately fell asleep.

"Now Munna, use Dream Eater!" Munna started to hiss and laugh evilly before sending out a dark black shadow of itself at Tranquill, and it then went inside of it.

"QUILL!" Tranquill roared from inside its slumber.

"One more time!" Lilly ordered. Munna made the shadow reappear and then Munna sent it once again to destroy my Tranquill.

"No you don't! Tranquill, wake up and use Air Cutter to slice that shadow apart!" Suddenly Tranquill woke up as ordered and took to the skies where it crossed its now blue wings and sent out a crisscross shape which shattered the shadow. "Gust to blow it back and then strike with Quick Attack!"

"Tranquill!" Tranquill chirped as he started to flap his wings very hard which created a galling Gust that blew Munna back and sent her to the ground, vulnerable to attack. Tranquill then went head first for Munna where he slammed into her very hard, causing a bit of fatigue since he did use his head to hurt her. A white-silver trail was left behind which shimmered in the air.

"Munna, I know that you're on very low health but use Zen Headbutt!"

"Counter with Aerial Ace!" I retaliated. Tranquill started to speed forward at a rapid pace whilst Munna slowly and softly went up to attack. Its head started to shine blue as it got closer to us and then there was just a big… _BOOOMM! _Both Pokemon fell to the ground, but Tranquill got up just seconds after and flew back up into the fresh Undella air.

"Munna is unable to battle which means that the winner of this round is Tranquill!" my mother announced.

"Munna return…" Lilly whispered. "You were great…" Lilly put Munna's pokeball away and then got out her next one. "You better be ready Nick for this! Stoutland, the stage is set!"

"Stout!" Stoutland barked as he entered onto the battlefield.

"He's one of my strongest Pokemon now, after Servine of course," Lilly explained and snickered, as though she was lying about something.

"Tranquill return!" I called back my Pokemon and rested him in his pokeball, and got out my next one. "Pignite, ignite this fight!"

"Nite!" Pignite snorted as he jumped out and onto the 'battlefield'.

"Why use Pignite already?" Lilly questioned.

"Not every time we battle we have to end with our two starters, right?" I asked. Lilly grunted. "Ok Arm Thrust!" Pignite's palms started to glow a dull brown before he stampeded over to Stoutland and slapped that dog silly.

"Fight back! Use Thunder Fang!" Lilly roared. Stoutland then chomped down on my Pignite's arm and he shrieked in pain, and the sound could be heard for miles. "Good dog!" Lilly snickered. I don't know what's happened to Lilly; she used to be so sweet until, until May raged at her. She's a whole new person now with a different personality; I just hope that one day the _real _Lilly will return… "Use Giga Impact!" Stoutland started to charge forward after Pignite who was running back to me. Suddenly what looked like purple lightning engulfed the old dog and orange streaks were also painted on the attack.

"Land!" Stoutland said as he finally caught up to my speedy Pignite and slammed into him. Pignite really fell backwards this time and was lying at my feet, injured badly. Stoutland was then surrounded with orange sparks, but why?

"Nick, this is your chance! Stoutland needs to recharge!" Aunt Selma shouted out.

"Oh, ok! Pignite, use Flamethrower and Flame Charge, an original Casey combination!" I commanded.

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as he started to spray out a mass amount of flames before engulfing himself in more flames, and then diving into flames to drench itself in even more FLAMES! He then charged out of the fiery glory in a piping hot fire ball. A big slam occurred and Stoutland was thrown into the sky by the explosion from the attack.

"Use Tackle!" I ordered.

"Hyper Beam!" Lilly countered. She was right; Stoutland's strong! Pignite then jumped into the air where Stoutland was still flying and was ready to slam into it hard, but then a massive red laser beam came from Stoutland's mouth and collided with my Pignite, right up in Stoutland's face. There was a massive explosion and both of our Pokemon surged to the ground.

"Come on Pignite, you can still fight!" I chanted. "Heat Crash but roll!"

"Use Take Down!" Lilly screamed.

"Stout!" Stoutland barked as he started to stampede towards Pignite, who had started to drench itself in red and black flames. Stoutland now was in an orange coat after running for a while and Pignite was in that same Heat Crash sphere, but, instead of running Pignite started to roll, making the attack power increase. As they got closer both Pokemon got even more determined, until… _BOOOMM! _This time when both Pokemon were thrown back to our feet no one rose, and that was the end of this round…

"Stoutland and Pignite are both unable to continue. This round is declared a draw!" my mother announced.

"Return!" Lilly and I called in unison.

"You just defeated my strongest Pokemon, and with just your second stronges-" I stopped half way through the word because Lilly snickered. Does that mean he isn't her second strongest. Well he couldn't be the strongest because I know that her Servine is tougher so does that mean… Stoutland's her third strongest Pokemon? But… That means that she could beat me… No! I can't lose! I have Tranquill and Snivy on my side!

"Go Tranquill!" I roared and threw back out Tranquill to battle. He looked worn down but he could battle just a little while longer.

"Servine, the stage is set!" Lilly screamed as she threw her pokeball down.

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as he took to the skies.

"Vine!" Servine screeched as she made her way out onto the garden.

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!"

"Counter by using Air Slash!" I quickly retaliated. Tranquill's wings then started to shine blue, before sending out many sharp discs that chopped the oncoming hurricane up into bits. The discs then went on and pelted Servine, who was thrown back to her trainer's feet.

"Come on Servine, strangle it with Vine Whip!" Lilly ordered. Strangle it?! Seriously, what had happened to her?!

"Serv!" Servine roared as she sent out two long, luscious green vines at Tranquill which wrapped around her neck and held a death grip tightly.

"Use Gust to blow Servine back and so it'll lose grip and then attack with an Aerial Ace!" I commanded. Tranquill was struggling to breathe but still flapped its wings its normal way and whipped up a ferocious wind. It then blew at Servine and she fell over - all according to plan - and loosened the vines just enough so that Tranquill could slip out.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Lilly countered as my Tranquill was coming in fast. Servine's tail started to shine green and it then swung it around as Tranquill just reached Servine and a collision happened. Neither side was going to give in but there was an explosion which blew both Pokemon back. Servine jumped up ready to fight whilst my Tranquill laid there unconscious.

"Tranquill is unable to battle which means that the victor of this round is Servine!" my mum declared.

"Good job Tranquill," I told my Pokemon as I returned him to his pokeball. "It all comes down to this round and trust me; this battle that's going to happen now is long awaited. It's the battle between Servine and Snivy, so come on out Snivy and rock their world!"

"Sniv," Snivy whispered as she came out onto the field and crossed her arms, acting cool and collective.

"Snivy, start by using Leaf Tornado and then jump in and await further orders!" I instructed her. Snivy stopped its pose and then got on its head and started to spin, forming a massive hurricane of leaves on its tail. Snivy then threw it and jumped inside.

"Use your own Leaf Tornado!" Lilly ordered her Pokemon. I snickered which made Lilly feel uncomfortable.

"Now start to spin and use Leaf Blade!" While Servine was forming its tornado of leaves Snivy got on its side and started to roll, while using Leaf Blade. It then looked like a green tire just as Servine did against their battle with Casey. As Servine's Leaf Tornado came this way Snivy's cascade started to shine bright and grow bigger, and it was much more menacing than her Servine's Leaf Tornado. The two attacks collided but Snivy pulled through and it and the tornado made their ways for Servine. As Snivy slammed into Servine leaves flew everywhere but amongst that I could see Servine grabbing Snivy's tail. "Let go of it!"

"Never! Now use a close range Vine Whip!" Lilly screamed.

"Vine!" Servine roared as it got out its two vines and started to whip Snivy silly. Servine slapped Snivy over and over until its power was drained.

"Time to fight back Snivy! Use a close range Leaf Blade!" I exclaimed. Snivy's tail then started to shine bright green and it slapped Servine across the face with it and Servine fell backwards. "Now that it's on the ground make a Leaf Tornado on top of it!"

"Vy!" Snivy screeched as she when on her head again and created the cascade of leaves and green mystical power. Snivy then jumped out from underneath and let it fall on Servine.

"VINEE!" Servine shrieked in pain.

"There's nothing you can do to get out Servine. So until then just keep using Growth!" Lilly commanded. Servine obeyed and started to shine a yellow-green underneath the tornado. It kept charging and charging until final it decapitated. "Now use Solarbeam!" Servine made a ball of light that was transparent in its palms but there was three little yellow spheres in the middle. It then held it up to the sun and charged it, while we could do nothing. Servine then shot out the massive yellow beam and it hit my Snivy, dead on.

"Snivy no!" I cried as Snivy was sent plummeting into my house's door, which knocked over.

"You're paying for that," my mum told me.

"Snivy, please get up!" Snivy was staying down and my mum was just about to call it when Snivy started to rise, very slowly.

"SNIVY!" Snivy roared as she rose up and made her tail shine green, although it wasn't Leaf Blade, because she shot out a bright fluorescent green beam which wrapped around Servine and looked as though it was hurting it very much, while Snivy was getting better and better and after a few seconds it looked like its energy had gone way up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's awesome…" Lilly said in awe.

"It's a Giga Drain. It's a move which sucks energy from your opponent and gives it to the user. It's the upgraded version of Mega Drain," Aunty explained.

"Alright then, Snivy, use Giga Drain at max power!" I ordered it and Snivy screeched at the top of its lungs again and sucked even more energy from the now nearly fainted Servine. "Tackle!" Snivy charged forward and then slammed into Servine who was now free of the beam. Servine fell flat on the floor unconscious.

"Servine is unable to battle! The victors of this match and the whooole damn match are Snivy and Nick!" my mother announced and gestured her hands my way.

"Yes Snivy, we won!" I shouted and then went and hugged my little Garden Snake Pokemon.

"Sniv!" Snivy agreed with me and hopped onto my shoulder.

"We're back!" May and Max called from down the road.

"It's 1:08pm! You're late!" my mother scolded them. My sweat dropped as my mum got angry over nothing yet again.

"Hello May," Lilly snapped.

"Lilly?!" May questioned her presence. "Ok, I just wanna say that I'm sorry – I was very unreasonable and I don't know what came over me-"

"I don't care for apologies anymore. You're on my Enemy List and will never be put back on the Friends." We all then walked back inside silently to get Lunch…

* * *

**May's POV:**

* * *

I looked at the alarm clock that was in the spare bedroom and it was 1am in the morning before the Wallace Cup starts. I decided to creep out through the house and went onto the small veranda that was outside of the living space upstairs.

"Everybody go!" I exclaimed very, very quietly.

"Blaziken/Chiko/Munch/Minc-cino/Goth/Emolga!" everybody yelled.

"SSHH!" I told my Pokemon. "Quiet down, everybody's asleep." All of my Pokemon then put their hands over their mouths to stop any further nose from coming out, except for Chikorita who covered her mouth with the leaf on top of her head. "Is everybody excited about the Wallace Cup?" I had two very silent cheers and three nods, but Emolga just stood there still. "It starts tomorrow and I just can't hold all my energy back! I'm so excited. I've decided who I'm using in the appeals too. I'm gonna use you Emolga."

"Emolga?" Emolga questioned me.

"I've had enough of being graceful; you see many coordinators just do attacks that look pretty but judges love raw power just as much. I was thinking of using you Blaziken but I really want to use you for the battling round. Now Emolga, please, please listen to me. I need you, and only you. Just please on the stage listen, then after you can be as rogue as can be. Promise." Emolga sighed.

"Molga," she agreed.

"Thanks Emolga!" I screamed, not so quietly. I then returned all of my Pokemon and went back inside and rested once more, dreaming of the Wallace Cup and the Aqua Ribbon…

* * *

"Dawn!" I screamed as I saw my friend out front of the contest hall.

"Hey May, you ready?' she asked.

"Of course!" I assured her.

"Who are they?" Dawn questioned and pointed behind me to Max and Nick.

"Oh, they're my two travelling companions. Of course you know all about Max and this is Nick, a new trainer that started this year!" I explained.

"But he looks older than me, nearly older than you!" Dawn shrieked.

"That's because here in Unova they start their Pokemon Journeys at 13," I told her.

"What!? That sucks!" Dawn said, and we laughed. "Well, we better get going!" And with that, we ran into the contest hall, Nick and Max going to the stands while Dawn and I headed for the coordinator dressing room.

"Here we go!" I cheered.

* * *

"Welcome one; welcome all to the grandest contest in all of the year it's the Wallace Cup!" Rosion announced and the crowd went ballistic, literally. "That's right folks; this contest is devoted to the best coordinator in the world… Wallace! The lucky coordinator that wins the Wallace Cup will not only have the honor of getting a private coordinator session with Wallace but will also get the Aqua Ribbon, which counts for an entry ribbon to the Grand Festival in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova! That's right, you heard me correctly! And, this is the first EVER Wallace Cup to take place in Unova, after having contests here for just 3 years!" The crowd continued to clap and all you could see was a sea of little white hats that fan girls of Wallace were wearing. "Now, to introduce our judges! First up its Don George from the Pokemon Battle Club in Undella Bay! Then, it's the one, the only Kelly Kenton! And we also have our very own Undella Bay Nurse Joy! And then there's our very special guest judge, the one and only Wallace!"

I watched Dawn disappear out of the Dressing Room and down the hall alongside Casey. We had met yesterday and Casey seems like a really nice chick. First is Dawn and then her. I've also seen Lilly, Drew, Harley, Soledad and Amelia here. An 8 coordinator assault! This is going to be one heated Wallace Cup!

"Now, first up is of course our first participant: it's Dawn!" Rosion screamed. Dawn started to run out onto the stage in her red dress which had a pink frilly bit at the top, where there were no straps. There was a little yellow emblem, surrounding a red gem in the middle of her chest. It was cut off between her knees and waist but probably closer to her knees. **PS: This is the dress that Dawn wore when she fantasized about having a Chimchar on the first episode of Diamond and Pearl (Season 10)**

"Ok, Beautifly, spotlight!" Dawn called.

"What!? A Beautifly!" I shrieked and everybody stared at me.

"Beaut-i-fly," Beautifly murmured as it came out onto the stage. Beautifly twirled and a gorgeous shimmering dust came out of its wings. I remember when I performed with my Beautifly… Those were the days…

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind and spin!" Dawn ordered. Hey! I always used to use that combo. Her Beautifly started to twirl at a rapid pace and it created silver wind currents which circled Beautifly. The air then turned silver and it was like a thin fog, still showing off the rich flavors of Beautifly. "Ok, use Gust!"

"Beaut!" Beautifly sang as it blew a gale force wind which knocked the silver wind away from Beautiful and all the wind currents – which now looks like feathers thanks to the addition of a Flying-Type move – floated down onto people's hands, whilst still shining.

"Now let's show them our power! Use Tackle on me!" Dawn commanded. Tackle a person? What the? Beautifly then surged from the sky and plummeted at Dawn, who was running up towards her Pokemon. Dawn then put her arm up and Beautifly slammed into it and both trainer and Pokemon were thrown back, yet they both kept standing/flying. Beautifly then flapped its wings much harder than before and blew Dawn back, but she slid with her feet back onto the stage and struck a pose. Both attacks look like they hurt and that would've taken some courage.

"Marvelous! That Beautifly's just magnificent! It's beautiful and powerful!" Wallace complimented her.

"High praise from Wallace for sure!" Rosion agreed. Dawn ran off stage along with Beautifly. I bet I could do a better Beautifly performance, after all, Beautifly and I always used to perform together and trained day and night. A Beautifly performance aye... My thoughts were interrupted when Rosion started to scream again. "Welcoming our next coordinator Casey!"

"Bellossom, it's time to show 'em your groove!" Casey screamed and threw her pokeball out. No doubt Nick will be checking that Pokemon out on his Pokedex: It's a Johto-native Pokemon.

"Bella!" Bellossom squealed as she pirouetted onto the stage.

"Bellossom, use Petal Dance!" Casey ordered. Bellossom started to twirl and jump and do ballet, while unleashing petals from all corners of its body. Soon it turned into a royal ballet dance with bright pink petals falling from the sky and covering the floor. "Now Sunny Day!"

"Bell!" Bellossom screeched as she sent two fire balls from the two red flowers on its head. The two fire balls were then absorbed by the sun and the sun shone even brighter, and increased the power of Fire-Type moves.

"Now Solarbeam, but throw the spheres before they can fully charge!" Casey frantically screamed. Bellossom gathered two balls of yellow, which had three little spheres in the centre, and quickly threw them into the air before they could turn into beams, and as they both reached a certain point in the sky they exploded, and it was like fireworks. Beautiful, bright Fireworks. It also resembled one of those sea urchins. After the streamers made of light finally reached the ground Casey and Bellossom posed, and then ran off of the stage in silence.

* * *

"Thanks mum!" I thanked my mum as I got the Pokemon I asked for in the transfer machine.

"That's ok honey!" my mother replied and then threw Chikorita out of her pokeball.

"Chiko! Chiko!" Chikorita screeched.

"Don't worry Chikorita, you'll be back soon!" I assured my Pokemon. "Sorry mum, I gotta go – I'm up!" I then hung up the phone and got ready to perform. "Those people won't know what hit them!"

* * *

"Welcoming May to this glorious stage, you're up!" Rosion shouted.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" I exclaimed and threw out my most gorgeous Pokemon.

"Beut-i-fly," my Pokemon whispered as she flew out into the open air. I haven't had the pleasure to work with Beautifly since the Johto Grand Festival… After that was my long, long vacation and I got out of the coordinating spunk. Now I see that that was a mistake and I think sooner or later Nick will see that _his_ vacation is a mistake…

"Oh! Another Beautifly?" Rosion questioned.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind across the whole stage!" I ordered. Beautifly then started to flap its wings very hard and a silver dust along with wind currents came out, dashing everywhere across the stage. It was starting to turn into a thick fog after a while of using it, a beautiful fog that is… "Now use the attack form of Psychic!"

"Beau!" Beautifly screamed as she sent out a beam of light blue from her eyes. That was the attack form of Psychic, and now it was making the SILVER Wind shine bright neon blue, but since my Butterfly Pokemon was dull it somehow made it… shine!

"Ok, Beautifly, finish this with Morning Sun!" Beautifly then started to REALLY shine amongst all the blue fog since it was shining yellow, absorbing the sun's heat through the open roof. "Aerial Ace to gather it all up!"

"Fly!" Beautifly screeched as she started to speed around the battlefield whilst still shining yellow, collecting all of the fog up. Then, after the field was clear all there was left was a big blue sphere around Beautifly, which reflected its beautiful wings and all of its glory. The crowd went crazy and we bowed before running off.

"_That's_ a Beautifly performance…" I murmured to myself as we ran off.

* * *

"And now for the final performance of the day… It's Drew!" Rosion announced. After Soledad, Harley, Amelia and Lilly's performances had past it was finally Drew's turn. Soledad and Harley's were ahh… Interesting. Harley's one completely failed as his new Pokemon didn't listen, much like how my Emolga acted in the Nimbasa City Pokemon Contest and Soledad mucked up a combination – which is very unlike her – and so I don't think either of them is going to the next round unfortunately…

"Masquerain, let's go!" Drew roared as he threw out his Pokemon. Drew seemed full of energy and ready to perform, not like his usual relaxed self. This was the first performance I'd seen from him since Accumula Town and I can't wait to see how much he's improved.

"Masq! Masq!" Masquerain screeched as it flew out into the air, his bubble seal floating everywhere and beyond.

"Masquerain, use Hidden Power!" Drew instructed. Masquerain then created energy from deep within its body and little white bubble-like-things surrounded it. "Now quickly use Quiver Dance!"

"Masq-uerain," Masquerain whispered as it shot all of the oval-spheres into the air and quickly danced, moving around in the air while leave a red trail to make it look more beautiful. As it was dancing all of the Hidden Power bubbles connected and created fireworks for the eye to see.

"Masquerain, finish up with Bubblebeam!" Drew exclaimed. Masquerain then sent hundreds of dark blue bubbles from its mouth and onto the floor, where they all sat patiently. "Come on in guys, enjoy the trampoline!" Drew instructed and then jumped onto some of the bubbles, which sent him flying high. "I told you to join in!" He screamed as he flew back down to the bubbles and bounced high again. Slowly one by one people got onto the stage and started to bounce, and before you knew it everybody in the first two rows of the audience were bouncing. What has happened to Drew…? He seems so… free and... hippy! As the bubbles slowly popped the performance was over and Drew and Masquerain ran off.

"Well that was a great way to end the Appeals Round, with some fun!" Rosion shouted.

"That was truly brilliant, first fireworks then a beautiful ballet and then a fun free for all Bouncy Castle. That was truly a magnificent combo!" Wallace declared.

"We'll be back folks in just five minutes to announce the 16 lucky coordinators moving on to the battle round tomorrow!" Rosion screamed.

"Was I good?" I jumped around to see Drew standing right behind me.

"Oh god Drew you scared me," I told him. "And yes, you were magnificent. But my performance wasn't too great… I don't even know if I'm moving on to the second round…" Now I'm having second thoughts about my performance after I saw everyone else's, and I'm now really nervous...

"May, snap out of it!" Drew instructed me. "Today was very nerve-racking and many people don't work well in those situations and crack under pressure, as you saw both Soledad and Harley do today. That's why I decided to loosen up, you know. I didn't want to be my normal self who always has everything perfect, for once in my life I wanted to have fun, May. Don't forget, it's not all about beauty and power, getting the audience involved can work greatly too, if you use it the right way."

"Yeah, yeah I guess it can. Thanks Drew!" I screamed and hugged him. As I pulled away from the hug I saw Drew's face blushing, and I could feel heat on my cheeks which probably meant that I was as bright as a cherry too.

"Hey, let's go see your friends," Drew said. "I'm sure that they want to congratulate you on how well you did." He smiled at me, like I was the best coordinator there. Drew, oh Drew… Someday I'll show my feelings for you…

* * *

"Welcome back from our short intermission folks!" Rosion greeted the audience and us coordinators. I stood nervous along with Drew and Dawn in the Dressing Room seeing if we were going to make it. "Now, our judges have made their decisions and the top 16 are on screen!" Slowly, one by one each face flickered on and up first was of course the one and only Drew. Then at fourth Lilly appeared, right before Casey. I was searching for my face but I couldn't see it and 13 faces were already up there! Then finally, at 14 my face appeared just before Dawn's. "And those are all of coordinators folks! I'll announce the Top 3 just for a special treat. At first place in the Appeals it's Drew, then in second it's Bobby! Finally in third it's Andrea!"

"Yes Darmanitan we made it!" I heard someone squeal. I turned back to see Amelia cheering alongside Darmanitan and then I realized that her face was at Number 16.

"Good for you Amelia!" I congratulated her.

"Oh, May…" she muttered, obviously surprised by my presence. "You were great too but mark my words, this time you're going down!" she assured me. So, 6 coordinators out 16 that are my rivals, including myself. This is going to be one heated Wallace Cup – almost like the Grand Festival…

"I'm ready to rumble!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Cat Fight!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So this episode was just a battle of Nick and Lilly and the appeals, and I'm sorry but I have to say this: I truly loved Drew's performance. I don't know what and I'm not trying to be modest it's just that I can actually imagine that performance in the anime whereas normally I write crap combos and I just think 'They'd never ever put that in the anime if one of their team members wrote it'. Ok, now onto next episode: It's the Top 8 battles with one Top 4 battle, plus the battle of Dawn and Max (PS: If you don't like Dawn then I don't recommend reading next episode because she will be in it A LOT – she has three battles in that episode [: ). Also I will have a bit more insight of Dawn, Ash and Max next chapter because I mentioned a TINY bot last episode and haven't mentioned it again so I will be doing that. After the Wallace Cup I will also be ending Nick's vacation, so he'll be back battling (Even though he's been battling on his vacation :L). Now Pokemon listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 29 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.34 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.32 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.31 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Solosis – Lv.29 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Oshawott – Lv.31 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.54 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.27 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.33 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.27 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.25 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.24 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

PS: Don't forget to vote on my poll (This will be ending soon and I really need the answer soon!), submit OC's (via review or PM and criteria for this is on Ep20 and Ep21) and also tell me which Pokemon you'd like to see Amy catch (via review)!

Also, please, please answer this question (It's very important):

_-Should May have a rotation team like Nick and switch some Pokemon out for her old team?_

_-And if you want her to have a rotation team what other two Pokemon along with Beautifly would you like to have back?_


	29. Cat Fight

**Welcome ladies and gents to the Annual 29th Episode of Pokemon: Unova Capers. It's actually not annual but anyway… Today I'm doing thanks yous. Thanks to all these people who are reviewing my story, and if you review, your name might be added to the list! PS: That's a good way to bribe people…**

_**Death Goblin, I.C.2014, El Torro, DarkWolfAssassin, Charzard1302, dunnastan, mayosoul, Bowzers and a whole bunch of Guests! **_

**Oh, and a lot of people have been asking if Nick will be battling Ash and I just want to say that he won't be meeting Ash in Unova or in any other region until he gets to Kanto, and after the League when Nick will go home from Pallet he meets Ash (I have this part planned out. So this won't be for quite a long time so do be patient. But if you do want me to write the epic battle of Ash and Nick in advance then tell me and I'll write that we I have free time). Now on with the episode now!**

* * *

Episode 29 – Cat Fight!

**Still May's POV:**

We walked out of the humongous contest stadium along with Dawn who was going to make her way back to a hotel she was staying in.

"Guys, I need some practice. I haven't battled another trainer in a long time, since the last contest I entered I didn't even get past the Appeals Round…" Dawn muttered - embarrassed. "So who wants to battle me?"

"Dawn, I'd love to battle a high-class coordinator like you but I'm on vacation, sorry," Nick apologized.

"And I'd like to save our battle for the Wallace Cup finals," I added on, just as a joke.

"Max?" she questioned him.

"Oh? Me?" Max asked.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup agreed and pointed at Max and Grovyle, who was already out of his pokeball.

"Grovyle, you up for it?" Max asked his Pokemon. Grovyle gave Max a thumbs up.

"Vyle!" Grovyle then roared at Piplup and whipped the long leaf on his head showing he's ready to battle.

"Ok, one on one! Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called and pointed to the beach where Piplup ran over to.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" Max commanded. Immediately, Grovyle sped along after Piplup who was still running into the battlefield position with the leaves on its arms shining a bright green. Grovyle caught up to Piplup and then spun while whacking Piplup with its leaves one by one. Piplup was thrown back into the water and suddenly the battlefield turned from a beach to the sea. "Now speed in there after Piplup and use Quick Attack!"

"Piplup, stop Grovyle with Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered.

"Pip!" Piplup exclaimed as he shot out a beam of ice that crackled as it moved closer to Max's speedy Grovyle who was now rocketing through the water. The Ice Beam smashed into Grovyle and he was sent hurdling back to shore.

"Peck!" Piplup's beak then grew much longer and it shone a shimmery white. Determination lingered in Piplup's eyes as he jumped up and then spun down onto Grovyle, almost like a Drill Peck. "Now finish that Grovyle off with a close range Hydro Pump!"

"Oh no you don't! Quickly Grovyle, use Mega Drain!" Max roared.

"Vyle!" Grovyle hissed at Piplup before putting its leaves forward and sending out a transparent green beam which encapsulated the close Piplup. Once it fully surrounded Piplup the beam turned a clear red and Grovyle started to suck up Piplup's energy and replaced its own.

"Ok, now let's keep on going! Use a close range Bullet Seed!" Grovyle then shot out hundreds of seeds that were engulfed in a green glow, and they floated their way over to Piplup who was still recovering from Mega Drain.

"Piplup, spin dodge!" Piplup then jumped up and started to spin at a medial pace. It span around the Bullet Seeds, dodging every last one. I recognize that move! Piplup and Dawn used it in the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh! Piplup then got right up in Grovyle's face and was ready to pummel it once and for all. "Bubblebeam!"

"Lup, lup, lup!" Piplup squealed as he sent out lots of sea blue bubbles that hit Grovyle one by one, immobilizing it.

"Come on Grovyle! Fight Back with Pound!" Max yelled. Grovyle's eyes had fire burning in them now and the intensity of this battle went way up. Grovyle then started to whack all of the bubbles back at Piplup with the long leaf on its head by hitting them with Pound. "And now use Leaf Blade!" Grovyle's leaves on its arms stated to grow longer and shine a lighter shade of green, before he rocketed forward behind the bubbles, sealing himself from Piplup's view.

"Piplup, let's end this. This battle's gone on long enough! HYDRO PUMP!" Dawn roared.

"Pip!" Piplup shouted as he sent out a massive pump of water from its very small beak. Little currents of water could be seen on the side but it was completely clear, so the whole time that the Hydro Pump was surging through the bubbles you could see Grovyle's expression.

"Vyle!" Grovyle winced in pain as he was pushed back into the sand which was now like marsh. Everybody looked closely and Grovyle - unfortunately for Max - was unable to battle.

"Return Grovyle! Good job, you fought the good fight and did the best you could," Max told his Pokemon as he returned Grovyle.

"Hey guys, the sun's starting to set. I should probably head back home," Nick told us.

"Ok then, see you guys tomorrow," Dawn waved but she stopped and looked back at me. "May, you can stay in the hotel if you'd like. We could stay up and chat – I have a spare bed." I looked over at Nick and he gestured me to go.

"Ok Dawn! I'll just go and get my stuff from Nick's place."

* * *

As I awoke the next morning I was ready and pumped for the battle stage. There were sixteen coordinators still in the running to become Wallace's next top student. The winner got a private coordinating session with him and also gets the Aqua Ribbon: A ribbon that can count for entry into one of five Grand Festivals.

"Hey May," Dawn said to me as she walked past me and into the miniature kitchen that was in the Hotel Room. There was two private rooms and a small living space and a small kitchen, with a main bathroom of course. I wonder what it cost Dawn to stay in this place!

"Hey Dawn," I replied drowsily.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I've been ready all my life! But this time Dawn, I'm winning!" I told her now with a renewed energy. We walked down stairs after we had a shower and got dressed to meet none other than Drew. "Hey Drew!"

"Oh hey May," he replied. He looked over at Dawn. "And hi… Dee?"

"It's Dawn!" she corrected him very angrily. Obviously she hates people getting her name wrong, I wonder why? Even though Drew had met her yesterday he probably didn't remember, he's just Drew that way… After that encounter all three of us walked over to the contest hall where we waited...

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gents to Day 2 of the 8th Wallace Cup! I don't think it's necessary to introduce our judges again so let's just get straight into the matchups!" Rosion screamed and the crowd gave a rather quiet clap. "Now, the faces are shuffling and… They're now on screen!" I looked closely and saw that Dawn and I's faces were right next to each other, but with different people we were battling. I was the eighth person from the left and Dawn was the eighth person from the right. I saw a boy's face was next to mine, but one thing I _really _noticed was that Amelia had to face Drew.

"So you're my opponent?" I turned to see the same boy that I was battling.

"Yes, that's right and the name's May!" I snapped.

"May aye? I'm Bobby and I was second in the Appeals," he bragged. Wait, that's him?! "I recognize you, from the Hoenn, Kanto and Johto Grand Festivals. You were quite good but I beat that my Marshtomp and I could beat you." He then threw a pokeball out.

"Marsh!" the Mudfish Pokemon growled. He would not be able to beat my Blaziken by far!

"I'll see you on the battlefield!" I assured him before walking away and back over to Dawn, where I waited to cream that kid.

* * *

"And our fourth battle of the day… It's May vs. Bobby!" Rosion announced as we both ran onto the stage. "5 minutes are on the clock, and begin!" We finally took our positions and then threw out our Pokemon.

"Marshtomp, let's show them our Hoenn style!" Bobby screamed as he threw Marshtomp's pokeball.

"Blaziken, let's show them why I'm called the Flaming Princess of Hoenn!" I yelled and threw out Blaziken.

"Tomp!" Marshtomp roared as he came out from his pokeball.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as he jumped down onto a section of the stage. Like the last Wallace Cup I was in most of the stage was water with bits of land on either side.

"Marshtomp, let's start off with Mud Shot!" Bobby ordered. Marshtomp then jumped up and shot out many bullets of mud that made their way through the sky towards Blaziken. They literally were bullets at the speed they were going; there was no way to dodge them so we had to knock them back.

"Use Blaze Kick to hit them into the water!" Blaziken jumped up, feet on fire and all and then smashed every single bit of mud downwards, into the water to make it more of a marsh.

"Thanks a bunch May! You've just helped us! Since you're a person from Hoenn I thought that you out of all people would've known that Marshtomp swim better in mud than in water, and now we can dive in and you can't see us!" he snickered. Oh shit! I just helped them!

"Well then we're just gonna have to win this with the battlefield against us! Overheat Blaziken!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken shouted as he sent out a pipe of flames, which had currents flowing down the side much like a Hydro Pump but fire version. It then slammed into Marshtomp, full force and knocked it back into the wall that was below the stands.

"Yes! Now let's go ahead and use Sky Uppercut combined with Fire Spin!" I ordered. Blaziken then shot out a roaring flame which was spiraling its way over to Marshtomp but Blaziken stopped it because it had caught up to the very front of the flame and dug its fist into it, which was shining bright blue. Then the two attacks merged and Blaziken was making its way over to Marshtomp with the mega power punch!

"Counter it with Iron Tail!" Bobby shrieked.

"Tomp!" Marshtomp screeched as his tail started to shine metallically and he took the Fire Spin Uppercut head on, tail first. As the two attacks collided it looked like my Blaziken was going to pull through because Marshtomp was struggling.

"Now with your free hands use Double Slap!" Marshtomp sat up from the position it was in and got into Blaziken's face and started to slap it silly with its now red hands. Marshtomp then him hit with the finishing slap which was triple the power of all the others and it sent my Blaziken soaring through the air and into the mud pool! "Now go and fish him out!" Marshtomp then dove in after Blaziken and swam down very quickly to get him.

"Why would you want to save my Blaziken?" I asked.

"This is why! Marshtomp, Hydro Pump him!" Bobby commanded as Marshtomp and Blaziken rose to surface, Marshtomp holding Blaziken up by one of his long strips of hair on his head. Marshtomp then sucked in and was ready to fire the deadly attack when I just had to interrupt.

"Use Brave Bird and finish that fish off!" I roared. Blaziken then was set on fire and Marshtomp quickly dropped the now hot Pokemon, but instead of sinking again the Brave Bird enabled him to fly up into the air, high. Marshtomp was blowing on his hot hands when he realized that he could've just dunked them in the mud while the fire around my Blaziken had just turned into a blue piping hot power that was different to fire, it almost looked like very small particles was surrounding him.

"Blaze!" Blaziken exclaimed as he started to surge back towards the ground. Marshtomp was freaking out and was swimming around frantically until… _BOOOMM! _A few seconds later you could see a body fly out from all the mud, drenched in mud obviously. Marshtomp slowly stood up while my Blaziken jumped back to my side.

"I want to end this battle here and now May! This time we're landing a Hydro Pump Marshtomp!"

"Ok, counter that attack with an Overheat and destroy that weakling!" My Blaziken then leaned back, just like Marshtomp and sucked in air before releasing their very powerful elemental attacks. The Hydro Pump and Overheat – which was less powerful than last time – made their ways over to each other and just as they reached the centre, a few metres in from where Rosion was standing, the two attacks were powered up even more as our Pokemon's spirit shone through. Then they collided and a massive explosion came from the two legendary attacks. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were still standing but it was too late to do anything else because Rosion called…

"Times up!" We looked up at the screen; both of us nervous, and then Rosion finally announced it. "And the person moving onto to next round is… The Hoenn star May!" The crowd cheered and so did Blaziken and I as we won, we did it!

"Hmph!" Bobby grunted as he returned Marshtomp and walked off of the stage.

"Come on back Blaziken! You were just awesome!" I told my Chicken Pokemon as he was returned to my pokeball. We ran off stage and waited until it was our turn to battle yet again…

* * *

"Gothita, finish Yanmega off with Shadow Ball!" I roared as it was nearly the end of my Top 8 battle.

"Thita!" Gothita screeched as she gathered dark energy at her palms, which was coloured purple and black. Gothita then threw the newly formed sphere with all she had and it hit Yanmega spot on, and it slammed into the stage without any counter. The three judge's buzzers went off. _BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!_ They all buzzed.

"And our second semi-finalist is May, who will be facing off against Lilly in the Top 4 battle!" Rosion announced. Wait, Lilly?! Oh god… I walked off the stage in silence after that horrible news and started to stride down the hallway that lead back to the Dressing Room.

"Gothita was great!" I looked up to see Dawn walking past me, obviously going to her battle which was up next.

"Thanks…"I murmured quietly. "Oh, and good luck!" Dawn then ran out onto the stage and I quickly sprinted back to the Dressing Room so that I could watch it.

"And our next battle will be Casey vs. Dawn!" Rosion screamed. "5 minutes are on the clock, and begin!"

"Ok, Tepig, show 'em your groove!" Casey called as she threw out her Pokemon for battle.

"Quilava, spotlight!" Dawn screamed as she threw a pokeball. After Dawn's last round performance with Buneary I guess that she's switching it up.

"Pig!" Tepig grunted as he hopped onto the half water battlefield.

"Lava!" Quilava roared as his flames spiked up. Casey decided to check the Johto Pokemon out.

"Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon. Quilava intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight," Casey's Pokedex explained, which was purple and black.

"This is going to be one heated battle!" Rosion announced. "Just for the two Fire-Types we've decided to put down spheres on the water which your Pokemon can jump upon." Suddenly three men came out from the side lines, each with two white disc-like objects and then threw the on the water before returning to the stands.

"Quilava, let's start off with Inferno!" Dawn commanded. Quilava stepped up onto its two hind legs and then started to gather a big flaming fire ball at its mouth, which it shot out just seconds later. It rocketed its way over to Tepig and got it bang on, engulfing it in a flame. The flame lasted for like ever and when it finally stopped, Tepig looked as though it had been in battle for ages.

"Usually Inferno is supposed to burn the opponent but remember, Fire-Types can't be burned!" Rosion reminded the crowd.

"Now follow it up with Quick Attack!" Dawn ordered. Quilava then stealthy jumped its way across the white objects that acted as Lilly pads and reached the other side, ready to slam into Tepig.

"Now use Flamethrower to push it back and then Fire Pledge!" Casey screamed, desperate to get back into this battle.

"Pig!" Tepig snorted out some flames from its small snout which hit Quilava and sent him soaring onto one of the white discs. Then Tepig started to shine red before stomping hard on the ground. It forced the ground to erupt up and geysers of flames game form the stage, leaving big holes into the Earth behind. But when it got to the water instead of flames a big geyser of RED water shot up and slammed right underneath Quilava's sphere thingy. The water hit Quilava and it whimpered in pain so Dawn finally retaliated.

"Use Smokescreen and then come back to me!" Dawn instructed and then dropped down a leaf in front of her. Quilava opened its mouth wide and released a thick black smoke which covered the battlefield. I bet if you were outside you could see smoke pouring out from the open roof. Quilava then dashed back to Dawn and retreated, but for a second in the smoke you could see two flames but one quickly went out.

"That was to your disadvantage, we can still see Quilava because of its flame!" Casey snickered and pointed at the now roaring flame. "Now Tepig; hit them with Tackle!"

"Tepig!" Tepig grunted as it started to charge straight for the flame, jumping across the Lilly pad-like objects. Tepig just reached the flame and was about to slam into it when Dawn screamed…

"That's just a decoy! Quilava, use Quick Attack!"

"Qui-lava!" Quilava screeched as he dashed across to where Tepig was, putting out the flame with the wind that came off of it when he was speeding across the stage. The smoke finally lifted to reveal a burnt leaf and a snickering dawn.

"So that's how you did it!" Casey screamed, shocked.

"Now jump and pelt it with Flame Wheel!" Dawn ordered. Her speedy Quilava then jumped up and started to spin very fast, before getting drenched in a coat of fire. "Now!" Then Quilava dropped back down to the ground and landed right on top of Tepig, rolling over him again and again.

"PIG!" Tepig whimpered in pain.

"Time to finish this battle: Swift!" Dawn shouted.

"Counter with Flame Charge!" Casey retaliated. As Casey's Tepig started to run at Quilava engulfed in a fiery blaze, suddenly a mirage of yellow stars came hurdling for it. "Just stampede through it!" Tepig mustered up the courage and started to run faster and faster so that it would be able to charge through Swift. As the stars vanished into thin air Tepig got stronger until it finally reached the source of the Swift; Quilava. Tepig then crashed into Quilava, blazing glory and all, and sent him back to Dawn's feet.

"I'm ending this battle! Inferno!" Dawn yelled.

"Lava!" Quilava squealed as he stood on his two hind legs like before and gathered the sphere of flames. Quilava then jumped up and put the ball in his hands before throwing it like he was in a Dodge ball match. It slammed into Tepig – who was still in mid-air – and sent him plummeting down towards the water but luckily enough he hit one of the white discs, but it broke upon contact! Tepig surged through it and went into the water. 5 seconds later the body of Tepig finally rose and he was unable to battle. _BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! _All of the judges' buzzers went and Dawn was through to the next round.

"You're looking at our first semi-finalist for the second battle folks: Dawn!" Rosion announced as she and Casey quietly walked off of the stage.

* * *

"It's down to the wire folks! Only 15 seconds left on the clock!" Rosion declared frantically.

"Leavanny, Leaf Storm!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Absol, use Razor Wind combined with Water Pulse!" Drew instructed.

"Sol!" Absol roared as he shot out a big white and blue stripe which had curved ends, getting close to a semi-circle. Absol then gathered water next to its black horn that was curved around the side, the aqua blue water shimmering in the sun light. Absol then unleashed the attack and the two powerful attacks merged, making a wind current be enveloped in water. It went straight through all of the green-shining leaves and hit Leavanny right on the head, causing it to fall back, but get back up again quickly.

"And time's up!" Rosion announced. "And the winner and the last person moving on to the semi-finals is… It's Drew!" The crowd went crazing since Drew is a hot topic, while Amelia is less-known in the contest world. She returned Leavanny and left the stage in silence. "Ok folks, that's the end of Day 2. Join us tomorrow for the Top 4 and Final battle! I'll see you here tomorrow!" After Dawn and I left for the hotel, Nick and Max going their separate ways, Amelia caught up to us.

"Dawn! May!" she called and we turned around to continue the conversation. "Dawn, since you are facing Drew tomorrow I just want to say good luck and be careful because Drew's really strong!"

"Ok, I promise I'll be careful!" Dawn told her. And with that, we went our separate ways and left to go to bed since the sun had just started to set.

* * *

"Welcome back everybody to the third and final day of the 8th Wallace Cup!" Rosion announced as the last person sat down in the stadium. "We're going to get straight into the first semi-final battle, which is of course the battle between Lilly and May!" We both ran out onto the stage. "5 minutes are on this contest clock, so let the battle begin!"

"Ok, Munchlax, take the stage!" I screamed and threw out my Pokemon that I was using for the Top 4 battle.

"Munch!" he shouted as he came out onto the half water half land battlefield, well more like two thirds water. Lilly snickered.

"What?!" I asked. She just snickered yet again.

"Ok, the stage is set my friend!" Lilly said as she threw out her Pokemon that was, I have to say, legendary…

"Swan!" this big swan thing chirped as its long wings stretched out whilst it flew through the sky. You could see its feathers tense and everything grow longer and gaining more power.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Swanna, the White Bird Pokemon. Despite Swanna's elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for thousands of miles," Lilly recited. She then looked directly at Nick like she knew where he was seated and she spied on him before battle. "Nick, do you remember how I said that Stoutland was my second strongest and Servine was my strongest?"

"Yeah!" he yelled back.

"I lied. This, Swanna, is my Pokemon that I've been training from the ground up and is my secret weapon, and strongest Pokemon!" I gasped as I realized that I had just put MUNCHLAX up to battle Lilly's strongest Pokemon. And I thought that Servine was strong!

"Munchlax, you're gonna have to pull through!" I told my Pokemon who gave me a half thumbs up. My sweat dropped at the sight of my _blonde _Munchlax. "Ok Munchlax, start by using Solarbeam!" Munchlax opened his mouth until he could no more and then gathered sunlight.

"Ok, while they're charging hit 'em with Steel Wing!" Lilly ordered.

"Na!" Swanna screeched as she drove from the sky, its now metallic wings getting more powerful as wind currents flew off of them. Then it connected, wing to head. Munchlax was thrown back a little bit but was still charging.

"You've just put yourself in a very bad position," I said to Lilly. I was meaning that since Swanna was now up close it would deal double the damage. "Ready, aim, fire!" Munchlax then shot out the massive beam from its well, massive mouth from all the eating it had done. The yellow beam struck Swanna right in the chest and sent her surging down into the water. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Lax!" Munchlax shouted as he Thunderbolt-ed the water which electrified it, turning it yellow.

"Rise!" Lilly called. A big water spout pushed through the electricity and then, what came out of it was Swanna who was surrounded in sparks. "We've learned to majorly reduce the effect of Electric-Type attacks. Ok, it's time to use Bubblebeam and Aerial Ace!" Swanna then started to speed forward, already using Aerial Ace. It then shot many sea blue bubbles ahead of it, which it soon collided with. It then created an aqua coat over it, almost like an Aqua Jet but more beautiful. There were currents along the side, spiking up out of it so it also looked threatening.

"Use Thunderbolt to defend yourself then strike with Focus Punch!" I commanded. Munchlax then jolted Swanna with a yellow bolt which stopped the water attack and then made its fist shine blue, encapsulating it fully. Munchlax then took the opportunity he had to strike the defenceless Swanna who was now still in the air and punched the Swan Pokemon as hard as he could and sent her plummeting all the way over to the other side of the stage.

"We're going to get back in this! Ok, use Hurricane!"

"Swanna!" Swanna chirped as she flew back into the air and started to flap her wings very hard, making a gale-force wind which was a hurricane. As the Hurricane attack got ever closer I was frozen in my tracks, looking at the attack in awe. The wind then trapped Munchlax inside and then rose into the air where Munchlax was stuck inside the heavy wind.

"Use Sky Attack now!" Lilly roared. Swanna then started to glow white, and the mystical power waved around her body.

"Metronome on the double!" I screamed frantically. As Munchlax started to twiddle his now sea blue fingers Swanna started to rocket forward in her prominent white coat. As Swanna got ever closer my Munchlax got more worried and started to wag his fingers faster and faster until an attack was finally released. Suddenly, Munchlax started to glow bright white but we saw him for just a glimpse as Swanna just had smashed into Munchlax with the threatening attack. It and the Hurricane were shot into the water, where the white light still lay. "Could it really be… Is Munchlax finally evolving…?"

"Lax!" my now un-lightened Munchlax yelled as he appeared from the water and jumped onto land.

"Then what was that light?" I asked. Just as I said that Munchlax shone white again and a big beam came from him and was shot straight for Swanna who was in the sky and she was then once again hit and was sent plummeting for the ground.

"That attack was known as Bide!" Rosion announced.

"Swanna, stop faking and use Steel Wing!" Lilly called as Swanna was about to hit the ground but pulled up in time and then glided its way over to us, metallic wings and all.

"Oh no you don't! Counter with another Metronome!" I screamed.

"Another Metronome?" Rosion asked. "Risky!"

"Munch!" Munchlax roared as he twiddled his fingers again but instead of shooting out some power packed move he simply used a move called Tickle. Munchlax then jumped up and started to Tickle Swanna silly, making it laugh and thrash about. Upon the thrashing its Steel Wing was still in play and it whacked Munchlax away accidentally and sent it into the water pool.

"It's time to finish Munchlax off, use Aqua Ring and Hurricane!" Lilly called. Swanna then flapped its wings and created that same tornado hurricane thingy. Instead of going for Munchlax this time instead it flew up into the sky alone and seconds later Swanna joined it and flew gracefully inside the swirling winds. Swanna then put up an aqua veil around it, which was pretty much just lots of rings collected up to make a half-sphere. "Now destroy that thing!"

"We're not giving up that easy! Munchlax, Focus Punch, Thunderbolt combination!" Munchlax then jumped out of the water, its fist already shining a sky blue. It then started to electrify itself, making his blue fist turn yellow and electrifying the whole arm in fact.

"Swan!" Swanna screeched as she surged down towards my chubby Pokemon who was going up. The two colossal combinations collided and it followed with a big explosion. _BOOM! _Is all I heard.

"Times up!" Rosion shrieked. We both gasped as smoke covered the field and the screen so that no one, not even the judges could see the end result. I could tell Lilly was nervous because I could see a distant shadow shaking on the other side. So was I, I was wobbling without noticing. "And the winner is…" The crowd roared as the name was revealed, but I saw Nick who was most confused of all. Wondering whether to be sad or happy must've been confusing since I was his friend but Lilly was his lover…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Commander of the Aqua Ribbon!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – Yes, I know that it is cheesy to do the thing where the winner isn't announced until next episode but I just had to fit it in there! So, I did make a few changes – I was going to have Dawn battle three times this episode but I decided to even it out and have May battle twice and Dawn battle twice since I was going to have the Dawn vs. Drew battle. Ok, next episode Dawn battles Drew and the finals of the contest are on… Now I have had no replies to the question next episode except for Death Goblin who said that they liked the idea. If I don't get any replies for that then I'll just have May have Beautifly, Glaceon and Wartortle added to the rotation team. Oh, and the reason I had Lilly have a Swanna wasn't because I wanted Lilly to actually be a real threat to May but also so that she and May could have a proper even battle, but trust me it isn't as high as Lv.50 but anyway… Pokemon listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 29 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.34 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.32 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.31 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Solosis – Lv.29 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Oshawott – Lv.31 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.72 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.28 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.34 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.28 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.26 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.25 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: Don't forget to vote on my poll (This will be ending soon and I really need the answer soon as well!), submit OC's (via review or PM and criteria for this is on Ep20 and Ep21) and also tell me which Pokemon you'd like to see Amy catch (via review)!**

Also, please, please answer this question (It's very important):

_-Should May have a rotation team like Nick and switch some Pokemon out for her old team?_

_-And if you want her to have a rotation team what other two Pokemon along with Beautifly would you like to have back?_

**WARNING! ALL POLLS, OC SUBMISSIONS AND QUESTIONS WILL END WHEN I POST THE NEXT EPISODE SO QUICKLY VOTE/SUBMIT/ANSWER!**


	30. The Commander of the Aqua Ribbon

**Turn up the music and start partying because it's Pokemon: Unova Capers' 3 month anniversary episode (No.1). Ok, so today (Dec 8 2012) I will be posting 3 episodes, that's right, THREE, to celebrate THREE months. So that means Episode 30, 31 and 32 will all be premiering on this very day. This episode and the next should be up within a short period of time within each other but the third expect later on in the day. Now, time to talk about this episode!**

**Previously, on PUC:**

**Our heroes all arrived in Undella Bay, Nick's home and he got home to find Aunt Selma, who gave him Riolu's egg, sitting on his couch! Then he found Lilly and Casey battling it out to the finish with Lilly being the victor, and with Nick battling each of them as well, being the victor in both battles the Wallace Cup then got under way. In the appeals round Soledad and Harley made mistakes and didn't make it through to the battling round but May, Dawn, Drew, Lilly, Casey and Amelia/Amy all made it through. Then May was paired up with another Hoenn trainer, Bobby, who she and her Blaziken creamed! Dawn battled Casey in the Top 8 battle and Quilava wasted Casey's Tepig. Then, in the epic Top 4 battle that just recently happened May and Lilly were paired up making an epic cat fight. Now with each trainer giving it their all, who will win? May and Munchlax or Lilly and Swanna?**

* * *

Episode 30 – The Commander of the Aqua Ribbon

**Yet again, May's POV:**

"Times up!" Rosion shrieked. We both gasped as smoke covered the field and the screen so no one, not even the judges could see the end result. I could tell Lilly was nervous because I could see a distant shadow shaking on the other side. So was I, I was wobbling without noticing. "And the winner is…" The crowd roared as the name was revealed, but I saw Nick who was most confused of all. Wondering whether to be sad or happy must've been confusing since I was his friend but Lilly was his lover… "Congratulations to May, our first finalist!" Lilly then stormed off of the stage with her returned Swanna and I could tell that she was about to sob.

"Wow, we won Munchlax!" I screamed and ran over to hug my rather chubby and fat Pokemon.

"Lax!" he agreed happily and smiled. We walked off of the stage happily and I passed Drew as he was making his way up onto the stage.

"You two were just great!" he told me.

"Thanks, and good luck with your match. I don't wanna go against Dawn - voting wise - but you'll win for sure!" I assured him. He smiled before running out. Once I returned in the Dressing Room I saw that Drew and Dawn had already revealed their Pokemon and that the clock was already ticking.

"Now Togekiss, use Sky Attack!" Dawn instructed.

"Don't let Togekiss hit you! Jump into the water!" Drew ordered.

"Jelli!" his Balloon Pokemon called as it jumped into the water, blending right in since it was blue. Togekiss was still shining white and it lost track of the Pokemon so it just had to make itself look beautiful by flying around gracefully in its white coat.

"Jellicent, now use Night Shade!" The supposed 'Jellicent' then popped its head out of the water and shot out a zigzag beam of red and black. It slammed into Togekiss, who was surrounded in what look like the Death Beam and sent it falling to the floor.

"From graceful to horrible, even though it didn't hurt Togekiss it really took some points! Drew just turned this around!" Rosion screamed.

"Now, while it's in a nose dive use Water Pulse!" Drew commanded.

"Cent!" Jellicent shouted as he sent out a sphere of water, which made its way over to the falling Togekiss. Jellicent shot it up and it encapsulated Togekiss and just as it was about to hit the water the Water Pulse exploded and a big wave covered over the water and the stage. "Jelli!" Jellicent jumped out of the water and onto land, while going through sparkles of blue showing off its radiant skin.

"Now, time to use Shadow Ball Jellicent!"

"Oh no you don't, use Aura Sphere!" Dawn retaliated. Jellicent shot out the dark matter sphere which raced along the stage, close to the floor. Togekiss flew up out of the water to counter, and created the same blue ball that Riolu makes. The two attacks collided and created blue and purple smoke when they exploded. Why does Drew keep using in-effective moves? Maybe… because he knows that dawn will automatically counter. Jellicent jumped forward and ran into the smoke, before coming out drenched in the two colours.

"Wow, Jellicent looks great. The blue and the purple represent Jellicent, the Water-Type side and the Ghost-Type side. A great move by Drew!" Rosion exclaimed. And how would Drew know that attack was coming next? I mean, that Togekiss would counter with its only sphere move. He would have to do some real research to know that… "Look at the points! Dawn only has about half left and it's only been 2 minutes!"

"We're not going to lose! Togekiss, use Extreme Speed!"

"Kiss-a!" Togekiss squealed as she started to rapidly speed forward, leaving a very quick and sharp white trail behind her. She slammed into Jellicent, sending it flying into the air though it dealt no damage.

"Now we have an opportunity, use Sky Attack!" Dawn roared. Togekiss had that same white glow as before which waved around her body but it soon turned dynamic as she sped forward and slammed the shit out of Jellicent. "Ok, finish that balloon off with an Air Slash!" Togekiss' wings shone blue and white before she shot out serrated discs which sliced Jellicent and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"And just like that Dawn has changed the game around, with Drew nearly at about the same amount of points as Dawn now!" Rosion announced.

"We're not giving up that quickly! Use Water Spout!" Drew ordered.

"Counter with an Aura Sphere, Sky Attack combination!"

"Jelli!" Jellicent screeched as it shot out the fastest and most violent spout of water I've ever seen, but Togekiss on the other hand was a blinding white but it soon darkened as it attacked itself with one of the most mystical attacks: Aura Sphere. It was the Water Spout against a Sky-Aura Attack. Togekiss triumphed and it sped through the water, not letting an inch of water effect it. Once it had finished off the Water Spout it slammed into Jellicent who was sent plummeting into the water.

"We're not going to give up! Jellicent, use Shadow Ball and then hit it with a Blizzard!" Drew commanded. Jellicent shot a sphere of black and purple into the air where it then sent out a powerful snow storm, which can be known as a Blizzard attack. Little snow shards as well as snowflakes and a cool air breeze all equate into one powerful attack, which also froze the Shadow Ball. All the dark power inside was somehow… shining and reflecting against the cool ice. I think that even Dawn was in a state of awe. Then, cracks started to appear and then all you saw was a big black and purple explosion and all the dark matter covered Togekiss, who was in the air near to the attack at the time. It blinded her and made her confused and angry. "Water Pulse!" Jellicent gathered water at his mouth and then put it in his palms, the water as clear as day. It was then shot up to the panicking Togekiss who was flying around madly.

"Safeguard!" Dawn called. Suddenly, a green shield appeared around Togekiss that reflected the sunlight and Togekiss was high up in the sky at the moment which made the reflection violent. The Water Pulse came up to Togekiss but it was hit away from her and sent straight back down to Jellicent, where it crashed into Jellicent.

"You just helped us and restored Jellicent's health, with his ability of Water Absorb!" Drew explained. Suddenly the sphere that was surrounding Togekiss was sucked in to her body where it cleansed off all of the darkness and made her able to see again, but what was most astonishing of it all was that Togekiss looked great. I mean, when the Safeguard was sucked in it reflected Togekiss' shape and form and the red and blue of its body. The art of blue, red and green together makes something, somehow, beautiful.

"We're finishing this battle Drew! It's time to use Steel Wing!"

"Then we'll counter with our move of Giga Impact!"

"Kiss!" Togekiss cried as her wings started to turn to metal and had that glossy glow. Jellicent jumped up and then was surrounded in purple power and orange lightning bolts which circled it. The two attacks then collided in mid-air, not knowing which attack would win. The whole audience and the people in the Dressing Room only heard, _BOOM! _And that's it. That's also all she wrote because just as the smoke was clearing Rosion called,

"Times up!" The camera then centred on the screen and you could hear someone huff as the winner was revealed. "The winner of this round and the person who is going onto the final round is… Oh my, I did not expect this! It's Dawn! Once again Dawn and May will be battling in the final round of the Wallace Cup but will it turn out differently this time? You better stay tuned because that action packed battle will be held in 15 minutes!" The crowd then departed the stadium so that they could get refreshments for the final battle and I couldn't believe it: Dawn and I were going to face off. A minute later Dawn appeared back in the Dressing Room.

"Wow May! We're facing off in the finals again!" Dawn screamed in excitement.

"Yeah! I thought it was cool too but as Rosion said, it will turn out differently this time!" I assured her.

"Remember, she said it might!" she reminded me. I laughed at the smart comment, even doubting that I would lose! I'm just kidding, there's every chance that either of us could win just as more as the other! "But May, now we need to get down to a serious matter. During my battle the entire time I was thinking about what we agreed on when I first got here. You know, the not tell Max about Ash thing?"

"Yeah, I remember," I told her. I heard the Dressing Room door open but I took no notice.

"Well I can't keep that promise. I just have to tell Max, otherwise when he does find out that Ash isn't here and if he does find out that you knew somehow he will hate you May. Would you really want your own brother to hate you?"

"No…" I replied.

"That's why we have to tell Max!" Dawn pleaded me.

"Tell Max what?" Dawn moved to the side to see behind her that Max was there, listening to our conversation. Nick was a bit further back, talking to Casey of course though.

"I have to tell him now," Dawn said.

"No-" I stopped myself and thought of the consequences for me if we didn't tell him.

"You see Max, Ash isn't in Unova and he hasn't been for a long time. Last time I saw him was over 7 months ago. He's left by now since he was on his way to the Pokemon League when I last saw him," Dawn explained.

"I know," Max told us.

"What?" Dawn and I questioned him.

"Remember back in Striaton Ash's travelling companion was returning soon which meant that he wasn't going to be in Unova anymore, and also his mother said when I called her six months ago that Ash should be returning soon, but you might catch him in Unova if you're lucky."

"Then, why didn't you stop travelling Unova and go and meet up with Ash?" I asked - referring to the Striaton City incident which I totally forgot about since it was like 3 months ago.

"I wanted to but I wasn't going to miss out on a journey with you May, I've been waiting to travel with my big sister again where I can watch you win the Grand Festival and also where I can have someone to protect me, plus even though we'd been with Nick for the shortest amount of time I just knew that we were going to have fun on this journey, and I just tried to exclude the fact that the main reason for my journey is Ash, and I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer because of Ash," Max said, now looking very sad. "I want to battle him so much and… It seems at the moment that I'll never see him again…"

"Oh Max, you will!" Dawn tried to convince him.

"I know, but I just miss the guy ok!" he shouted and then ran off.

"Max!" I yelled and started to run after him but Dawn held me back.

"He needs space and also it's our battle in 8 minutes, and you'll never make it back in time." I huffed before walking back to Dawn's side where I waited patiently, without my brother and without his cheering. I wouldn't have him to cheer me on and that's one thing that I majorly missed while I was in Johto, and that's why I lost the Johto Grand Festival: because I need him to cheer me on.

* * *

"On my right, it's Dawn! And on my left, it's May!" Rosion announced. "5 minutes are on the clock so let the final battle of the 8th Annual Wallace Cup BEGIN!"

"Piplup, spotlight!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"Lup!" Piplup squealed as he jumped out of his pokeball in a bubbles seal, where he tried to look intimidating to my Blaziken.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared back, showing who the _real _boss is.

"Ok, Blaziken, it's time to use a Brave Bird, Sky Uppercut combination!" I told my Pokemon as Dawn was getting ready to attack.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn screamed. Blaziken was engulfed in fire and just stood there, not moving while Piplup was charging up its beak. The fire turned into a blue pixelated power which surrounded my Fire Chicken Pokemon and Piplup was now speeding through the water at a rapid rate where it was approaching my Blaziken with a 5 inch beak.

"Ziken!" Blaziken then got out its fist and warped all the power from its body and onto its blue hand, which made a long blue trail behind him. Blaziken lurched forward and ran towards Piplup who was now on land. _BOOM! _Piplup was sent plummeting back into the water since Blaziken's powerful combo majorly overpowered its graceful beak. "Blaze!" Blaziken started to spin and show off the blue glory which soon decapitated.

"Piplup, we won't settle for second place! Use Bubblebeam into the air and then freeze them with Ice Beam!" Dawn instructed. Piplup started to shoot out hundreds of bubbles into the air which covered the sun, only letting in the glimmering light through the Bubblebeam. Piplup then opened its beak wide to prepare for Ice Beam before, _BAM! _They were all frozen in an instant. Suddenly, they started to fall from the sky and rocket for the ground where we all stayed in shock. "Now Hydro Pump!"

"Pip—lup!" Piplup exclaimed as she inhaled a lot of air and then sent out gallons of water from his beak, crashing into all the ice balls which shattered. As if by Psychic the Hydro Pump turned around, now mixed in with lots of icy shards, and slammed into Blaziken who was sent falling to the ground and with a thud he lay on the floor, covered in ice shards that were still glimmering.

"Ok, a rather long combination but beautiful," Rosion said as my points went down but Dawn's went down by a smidge.

"It's time to use Bubblebeam as an attack now!" Piplup then opened its beak, revealing a blue glow, and then shot out sea blue bubbles which made their way over to my Blaziken.

"Now jump and dodge!" I called. Blaziken skilfully jumped up and made the bubbles miss, and also just barely miss me. Dawn's points went down slightly.

"Ok, Whirlpool!" Dawn roared. Piplup started to shine as bright and colourful as an aurora and then started to CREATE water above it, making it spin in a whirlpool motion. Piplup threw it at Blaziken who was still in the air, defenceless, and he was trapped in the clear cone of water. "Now get in there and use Peck!" Piplup jumped into the mirage of swirling water with its long beak, which now looked like a sword and poked Blaziken, but I bet it felt more like a slam because by the way he reacted, it must've hurt.

"BLAZE!" Blaziken whimpered as the Whirlpool finally disbanded and he was allowed on land. He was holding his ass tightly since that was where he was hit.

"Blaziken, it's time to go karate on them! Use Blaze Kick and Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken got serious again and one of its feet burned brightly, burning with a fierce blaze. Blaziken started to run and its fist started to charge a blue colour, and Blaziken was ready to strike the little penguin Pokemon. Blaziken reached Piplup and kicked him harshly into the water, where he then jumped, flipped and dove in after him where a massive underwater explosion occurred. Both Pokemon flew out in a coat of water and water drenched the field since of the now rough waves. "And now Blaziken use one more Sky Uppercut to finish this battle off – we're ending this battle with power!"

"Another Sky Uppercut? That's two in a row, strange for a contest battle," Rosion said. Blaziken jumped over the water which was still rough. Dawn snickered and I somehow felt that we'd fell into one of her traps.

"Hydro Pump him!"

"Lup!" Piplup squealed as a disc of water appeared over his small beak which nearly covered his face too. The flat circle then shot out a massive jet of water with ripples falling down the sides. It hit Blaziken and sent him into the water to drown.

"Now Ice Beam over the whole pool!" Dawn screamed.

"Quickly, get out!" I warned Blaziken but it was too late since the crackling blue beam was already hitting the water. A few seconds later the fast-as attack had frozen the pool to a colour which you could just see through, and my Blaziken was pounding his fist against the ice because he was running out of air quickly. Piplup jumped on top of where Blaziken was and shook his ass in Blaziken's face showing off that he was on land. "Have you forgotten that fire can melt ice? Fire Spin!"

"Blaziken!" you could hear my Pokemon roar from under the ice, which was so loud that it was ear piercing even with that thick layer. Suddenly, a spinning stream of fire came up from under the ice, burning a hole through it and Piplup. Piplup was sent flying into the air with the red hot flames until Dawn countered.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup, while still in the tornado of fire, started to shoot out bubbles which rapidly sped towards Blaziken an injured it. After the Fire Spin disbanded Piplup fell from the sky and right into Blaziken's hands.

"We're finishing this battle! It's about time that we used Overheat!" I commanded.

"No! Counter with your-" Dawn was interrupted by my Blaziken's roar and the roar of the fire which poured from his mouth. The fire immediately incinerated Piplup and sent him flying over across the ice still engulfed in fire. It burned a whole through it and then fell in, extinguishing the fire. "Piplup, get back out here and use Peck!"

"Time for another Blaze Kick!" I yelled.

"Lup!" Piplup screeched as he jumped out of the ice hole that he had made, already having a glimmering beak and flew over to Blaziken, whose leg was drenched in a fiery blaze. Blaziken then started to run across the ice, leaving indented footsteps as he ran along. Blaziken swung his leg. Piplup dove for Blaziken. But there was no time for a collision.

"Times up!" Rosion called as our Pokemon were just about to collide. Our Pokemon stopped themselves from attacking but Piplup flailed in the air and fell flat on his face on the ice. "And the winner of the 8th Wallace Cup and the Aqua Ribbon is…" My heart was pounding and I could see Dawn clutching her dress letting me know that she was nervous to. "Oh wow, I can't believe that it was this close!" we all looked up at the screen and there was literally a millimetre in it. "It's the princess of Hoenn, May!" the crowd erupted in cheers and so did I and Blaziken, whilst Dawn looked disappointed along with her little blue penguin. I happily hugged my big Fire-Type but then walked across the ice to Dawn, avoiding the holes of course.

"Hey, I just had a lucky break, that's all," I assured my blue-haired friend.

"Yeah, and then we'll beat you next time!" she told me now with a renewed spirit. I smiled at her as fire burned in her eyes, and so did mine because I couldn't wait for our next battle, and _then_ we'd find out the best coordinator out of both of us! After all the coordinators had gathered on the now full stage, they started the awards ceremony for me where Wallace granted me the Aqua Ribbon.

"Congrats princess of Hoenn on winning the Aqua Ribbon! Your private coordinating session will be in half an hour so meet me here soon after the crowd has left," Wallace instructed me as he placed the green and white ribbon in my palms. I clenched it: my second ribbon and I had finally got it! I then got changed back into my normal blue clothes and met Dawn and Nick outside the arena.

"Congratulations May!" Nick cheered and gave me a hug, weird?

"Thanks," I murmured awkwardly. I looked around, searching for Max's congratulations when I remembered that he had disappeared before my battle. "Max… But once again I can't run off after him! My special lesson with Wallace begins in 10 minutes so I can't!" Nick and Dawn looked at me in worry.

"I need to go home to deal with some stuff because Aunt Selma's leaving on the boat back to Sinnoh this afternoon," Nick explained.

"I'll go searching for Max! It shouldn't be too hard!" Dawn told me happily.

"Are you sure?" I asked and Dawn nodded. "Ok, but notify me as soon as you find him even if you interrupt my lesson!" Dawn nodded again to let me know that she understood. "Ok, well, bye!" I ran back inside the huge building and made my way to the stage where Wallace was waiting. I hope Dawn finds Max soon…

* * *

**Nick's POV:**

* * *

I walked through our front door and into my house where aunty and mum were sitting, just switching off the T.V as the Wallace Cup coverage had just ended. I looked at my aunt, who I might not see again for ages, and wondered about Riolu, Lucario and the mysterious Iron Island.

"Nick, now that the Wallace Cup is over and since you're finally free and there's no commotion, I challenge you and Riolu to a battle. I want to test Riolu's skill and see how you raised it, after all, I did raise one myself and know a thing or two," Aunt Selma challenged me. I thought about it for a moment, pondering whether or not to accept the challenge of Aunt and Betty.

"Well, since my time in Undella Town is coming to a close I guess it's time to get back in the battling spirit, and that means that it's the end of my vacation - so it's a great way to end it, with a battle with my closest relative!" I screamed, getting pumped over battling: a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time! We ran outside and onto the front lawn where I took the position near the door.

"Once again I will be the referee! A battle between Selma and Nick will now begin, each side using one Pokemon with no substitutions! Now let the battle commence!" My mum declared.

"Betty, get in battle!" Aunt Selma roared and pointed to the grassy terrain where her shiny Lucario ran.

"Ok Riolu, rock and roll!" I yelled and pointed at the lawn like Aunty did, and Riolu imitated Lucario by doing a pose as he stopped in position.

"Rio!" Both our Pokemon screeched at each other, Lucario's being louder and making both me and Riolu shudder.

"Betty, let's start off with a Bone Rush!" Lucario clenched her palms and then slammed them together, then pulling them away from each other with a shining blue bone. Lucario ran forward and was swinging her

bone around like mad and was ready to strike Riolu at any moment but I wasn't going to allow it.

"Riolu, dodge then strike with Extreme Speed!" I ordered and Riolu then dashed away from Betty leaving behind a white trail. Lucario missed her swing, which she did like a baseball player. Riolu then came back from above and Betty was to say the least shocked because she had no time to counter or dodge. _SLAM!_ Riolu whacked into Betty with full force and sent her soaring through the air.

"We're not going to let you win, are we Betty?" Aunty asked her Pokemon. Her blue and yellow Lucario shook her head. "Ok then, use Close Combat!"

"Lu!" Lucario roared as she came soaring back down from the sky and started to kick and punch my Riolu over and over again in the face, chest and stomach.

"Fight back! Use Sky Uppercut!" Riolu deviously smiled even as it was getting pummelled with punches. Riolu's fist shone blue and then... _BAM!_ Riolu struck her across the face with his fist and stopped the deadly Close Combat.

"Now use Aura Sphere!" we both called at the same time. Both our Pokemon put their palms parallel to each other, forming a medium sized sky blue ball which had a white centre. This was the finisher attack, well, usually it was for us. Both Pokemon threw the Aura Spheres and soon they reached each other and collided, creating and aura explosion. Those were the days - back in the Nimbasa Gym with the legendary Aura Explosion attack. I vowed to never use it again but in desperate times like this then maybe I'll have to... No, I vowed never to use that attack!

"Now, while smoke's lingering, use Metal Claw!" Aunty commanded. Lucario made the claw-like things on its arns grow and shine metallic, which reflected the sun through all the smoke.

"We can see them! Use Sky Uppercut to counter!" I shouted. We still saw the metal shining and Riolu decided to charge up its fist again, with that same fluorescent blue. Suddenly as Riolu was about to run forward it disappeared and I looked up to see no sun shining through the smoke - I guess that it was covered by a cloud. Now we are in trouble, Betty's out there and ready to strike. Just as the smoke started to rise, I finally saw Lucario's paw-like feet. "Watch out!" But it was too late because Riolu has already been slashed.

"Olu..." Riolu murmured, in much pain.

"Riolu, don't worry: It's time to win! Use Aura Sphere and Extreme Speed in one!" I instructed.

"Olu!" Riolu agreed, now with a renewed energy. Riolu gathered power from deep within his body and then transferred it all to his palms, making a sphere made of aura power. Riolu then threw it and quickly chased after it with Extreme Speed, connecting with it milliseconds later. My Riolu then turned into a blue rocket and charged even faster for Betty.

"Betty, let's use Close Combat to counter," Aunt Selma retaliated calmly. Lucario had no time for anything fancy so it just swung its leg around and collided with the Aura Extreme. There was an explosion and both Pokemon were sent flying back to their trainer's feet. Lucario immediately jumped up while Riolu struggled.

"It looks like Riolu's very badly injured, while Betty's perfectly fine," Aunty snickered.

"Yeah... You're right..." I muttered and looked down at Riolu who was still on his knees. "Riolu, stop."

"Rio?" Riolu questioned me.

"There's no point in going on Riolu, Betty's looks like she hasn't even been touched and besides, look at the state of you," I told my Pokemon. Riolu nodded and then let itself drop to the ground and rest.

"You have turned into a respectable trainer Nick, this is what a good trainer would do," Aunt Selma complimented me. Suddenly, this random shrieking came from down the road. The yelling - which I could now tell what it was - was getting closer and closer and we looked down the road to see a shadow running and freaking out. I could now make out what SHE was saying and it was Nick, Nick over and over again.

"Nick! Nick! Nick!" a girl screamed. "Nick!" May! It was May! I ran out onto the road and ran up to my friend.

"May, what's up?" I asked.

"It's Max and it's urgent!"

* * *

**30 minutes earlier in Dawn's POV:**

* * *

Ok, now to find Max. Nick just left to go to his house and the first place I thought that I'd check is the beach because that seems to be Max's favourite place in Undella Bay since he's always there. I walked along the soft sands and felt the grains in my feet; I had decided to take my shoes off for a relaxing walk. I saw a lonely figure sitting near the water, each time the tide came in it barely missed him. I walked over to him to realize that it was Max sitting quietly and thinking.

"You know that your sister's worried sick." He jumped as he realised that I'm right behind him and then got up to talk. "I need to go and tell May where you are, and I think it's best if you come with me."

"No, I'm not going to go back because otherwise it'll be too hard to leave…" Max muttered.

"Leave?"I questioned him.

"Yes, I'm going to find and battle Ash!" I told her.

"But, your journey with May and Nick… You said that all that meant to you was travelling with your big sis. What happened to that?" I asked.

"Well things change!" he snapped. "Yes, I want to travel with May but… I'll always have the chance to travel with her again, but, battling Ash is quite rare because he's pretty hard to find you know, I've been trying to find him for a while."

"But trust me; you don't want to abandon them now, not this far in the journey. Not just for Ash, trust me, you'll meet him again!"

"I have to, it's now or never!" he pleaded.

"Max, please don't do this, May, and Nick need you…" I muttered, and winced for some odd reason.

"Dawn! Let me go!" he then stormed off towards the Ship Ticket Booth. I ran after him and once we got there, the next ship for Kanto, Pallet Town, was this afternoon. That was also where I'd heard another Kanto contest was, whereas I'd panned to go to Vermilion City...

"Here's your ticket boy!" the shipmaster told Max and handed over a slip of paper. I peered through the window but Max didn't see me. Max walked out and over to a Juice Bar, where he'd probably wait for his boat to Kanto.

"1 ticket please!"

"Here you go young lady!"

Minutes later I sprinted, I needed to tell May all about this.

* * *

"No! He can't leave!" May shrieked, and it was only half way through her lesson.

"Yeah, I tried to stop him but…" I stopped. "His boat leaves in an hour, and… I booked a ticket to go to Pallet as well, I'm not just going there to see Ash but because I'm going for my last ribbon and that's where a contest is being held. After that it's off to the Grand Festival, and this will be my third one! Hopefully I can win finally! I'm sorry - I changed the topic. Now back to Max. I think you should go find Nick and get him while I go have another talk to Max.

"Ok!" May agreed. She looked over at Wallace sadly. "I'm sorry Wallace but we're gonna have to cut our lesson short, at least I got half a lesson." She shrugged, she didn't seem too upset. She must've already learnt a lot so it was consultation.

"Ok May but if we ever meet again then I'll give you the rest of my lesson," he told her.

"Chiko!" her Chikorita agreed who was out practicing.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Nick's POV again:**

* * *

May and I ran along the road that lead to the port. It takes a while to get from my house to the port since they are on complete opposite sides of town. The neighbourhood part of Undella, known as Undella Town, is at the very south part, but at the north part of Undella, known as Undella Bay, is the port at the very tip top. It takes about half an hour to run and we're cutting in short since exactly an hour ago now May left Max and Dawn, and their boat leaves in just 2 minutes. They've probably already boarded though…

"May!" we looked up to a massive ship in front of us and Dawn was screaming her head off on board it.

"Oh, I thought you said that the boat was the very end one," May told Dawn.

"This is the very end one." Dawn's sweat dropped as she referred to the very right end. Max walked out on the deck to see all the commotion and he looked down to us.

"Max," May gasped. He was emotionless and he didn't seem to care of our presence, I guess he was just trying to hold his emotions in and not let us know that he was sad because I could tell he was.

_HONK! HONK!_

The boat horn sounded and then they started to drift away.

"Bye…" he murmured and looked away.

"Max…" I muttered, looking at him in hope.

"Come back soon! Please," May whimpered, seeing her brother go.

"We'll meet up again soon May!" Dawn called, but May just nodded, more concerned about Max.

"Yeah," May said finally, but still stared at Max. "Max, don't worry. Any journey, any time, you can come… I've realized how much I missed you on my Johto Journey too." Max turned around.

"I missed you so much May, then, and it wasn't knowing that you were returning that kept me going it was knowing that someday I could battle my idol: Ash," he explained. May seemed disheartened with those words and then she looked away. The boat got further and further away until it was out of Undella Port and it had gone around the bend. Max, going along for the ride with Dawn will be in happy memories now. I won't see Max for a while now and, to be honest, I'll miss him.

"Goodbye Max, let's meet again soon…" May murmured next to me. Yes Max; let's!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Dreams Interrupted: Shipwreck!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – Ok, so May won the Wallace Cup. Hooray! But, drama with Max. Ash vs. Max, what are your thoughts? Also, Nick and May will be venturing to Driftveil City next according to Nick. Riolu vs. Betty, give me your thoughts. Actually, just say whatever the hell you feel like in a review because half the time I don't know even what I'm talking about. Ok, I'm just going to end the A/N here…**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 30 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.34 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.32 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.31 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Solosis – Lv.29 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.30 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Oshawott – Lv.31 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.28 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.34 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.28 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.26 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.25 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**


	31. Dreams Interrupted: Shipwreck!

**And the OC submissions have officially come to an end! I only had two OC submissions but I have to say that I'm going with… Death Goblin's character Melvin! I have actually really loved this character as soon as it was submitted so sorry to the other person who submitted the other OC (I forgot your FanFiction name :P). Ok, now this episode…**

**Previously on Pokemon: Unova Capers –**

**After the Wallace Cup rapped up, May being the victor, Max started to rethink his purpose in Unova after Dawn reminded him that Ash was no longer here. He came to the conclusion to go with Dawn to Pallet and battle Ash, even though Max was still very in-experienced. Now, what will happen in PUC? Will the epic battle of Max and Ash turn out to be… epic?**

* * *

Episode 31 – Dreams Interrupted: Shipwreck!

**Temp Dawn's POV:**

"Max, are you sure about this?" I asked Max, just after Undella Bay was starting to become out of sight.

"Yes, I need to battle him," he tried to convince me for the millionth time.

"You'll meet him someday, and I know this as a fact," I assured him.

"No, I need to do this now-" Max interrupted me, before I say anything else.

"You know Ash's strength, you know Pikachu and all of his Pokemon are strong, and he could definitely be one of the strongest trainer's in the world and you want to challenge him with a Grovyle that got creamed by a Piplup that could never beat Pikachu?" I questioned him. "Would you rather have an epic battle to the finish, with both of you evenly powerful or a battle that's a clean sweep for Ash?"

"Lup!" my Piplup agreed.

"I… I don't know anymore…" he muttered. "I guess that I will run into him someday…" I smiled as I think he was finally coming to his senses. He shuddered, thinking that he was giving up his chance. "I know that I will meet him, and battle him. Anyway, even if I did travel to Pallet, who's to say that he's sure to be there. Oh no Dawn… I've made a terrible mistake! Take me back! Please!"

"Ok, it's time to fly Togekiss!"

* * *

**Now Nick's POV:**

* * *

Just as we were about to walk away I saw a figure in the sky and a big bird shadow. I turned to see that a person was on board the white airborne Pokemon and his black hair waved in the wind.

"May, look. I think it's…" I stopped and looked closer.

"Max!" May shrieked and started to run onto the beach where Togekiss was landing. Max jumped off from 2 metres up, obviously getting ground shock since he wasn't very steady when he landed and May tackling him over didn't help either.

"What has it been, 2 minutes?" Max sarcastically asked his sister.

"I don't care, I'm just glad that you're here!" May screamed. After the heartwarming reunion we then saw Aunt Selma leave on her ship to Sinnoh. It was now 6:00pm and we were awaiting our boat to Mensa Town, haunted with ghosts. It was a town close by to Nimbasa and we needed to return there so we could head for Driftveil where I'd be GETTING my next badge.

"Oh, so many people leaving in one day. One hour you're here, another hour you're gone…" my mother sighed. I'd just noticed, my mother hadn't been angry or cranky the whole time I was here, I guess it's a treat to see her little boy.

"Yeah… Hey mum, I'll see you soon. Maybe in about 6 months," I told her.

"But-" she started but I interrupted.

"I'm sorry mum but I can't stop my journey every three months to return home," I explained.

"Well when you get to Mistralton City you could fly to Lentimas Town and then come home," my mother suggested.

"We'll see," I told her while knowing that I wouldn't do it.

"Bye," she said as the last warning to get on board occurred.

"Bye," I replied as I stepped onto the boat. I turned around just before entering. "I vow to stay safe and also to make sure my Pokemon are well, and you just watch mum - I'll become Pokemon Champion of Unova, just you watch." I then scuttled onto the boat without another word and through my cabin window I could see Undella Bay slowly fading away, slowly and steadily disappearing. "Bye my home. Bye mum…"

* * *

After an hour of relaxing out on deck, feeling the cool sea breeze of Unova's oceans I finally decided to get some dinner at 7:00pm from the open buffet that May had been at since we got here.

"Oh my god… Are my eyes playing tricks on me or what?" I questioned. I looked closer at the luscious, yummy… bacon! "MINE!" I also heard someone else shriek the exact same thing but as I charged my way over there I bonked my head against another and then fell on the floor flat, like I saw the boy next to me do.

"Ow…" he complained.

"Hey, sorry man. I just love some bacon!" I screamed. My Pignite who was out of his pokeball at the moment saddened as he heard that I liked pigs. "Return!" I quickly returned him to his pokeball and slipped it into my pocket.

"That's alright, it was mostly my fault," he replied to my earlier remark. "Hey, is that Pignite strong?" I looked at him oddly after he asked such an out-of-the-blue question.

"Yeah, I guess," I told him.

"Hmm… I want to battle him!" the teenager yelled. He looked about 16, 17 and had long white hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back and swayed down nearly to his butt. He had a fringe that swayed to the side and with grey jeans and a sea blue top he looked mature, yet young. He had a serious face yet a pumped face letting you know that he was up to battle and he stood like a trainer yet a young adult. He was the combination of old and young. "I'm Trevor and I'm from Opelucid City. I was raised in a Dragon-Type loving household and my starter Pokemon was a Druddigon but I like to balance my team with other types too. I know, I don't need to be giving you my life story but there's one more thing you should know: I'm the son of legendary Dragon-Type master Drayden!"

"Cool! I'm Nick, and I'm from Undella Town. My first Pokemon was a Tepig who is now a Pignite and I was raised in a Fire-Type and a Dragon-Type household, being from my father's influence of course. My dad was the legendary champion of Unova long ago, Master Jordan!" I explained.

"Wow! You're son of Master Jordan? That's awesome! What do you say to a 3 vs. 3 battle, split into 3 rounds? You need to win 2 rounds to win!" Trevor told me. Suddenly, I felt one of my Pokemon coming out of their pokeballs in my pocket.

"Osha!" my little Sea Otter Pokemon called as he jumped down onto the deck.

"Hey Oshawott! I'm glad to have you back but I'll miss my powerhouse in battle; Tirtouga," I said to him as I patted his head.

"Hey, let's battle on the top deck! I think there's a battlefield up there," Trevor suggested.

"Yeah, and Oshawott, you're going to be battling!" I told the Water-Type starter.

"Wott!" Oshawott cheered happily.

"This battle will be 3 on 3 round battle! By winning 2 of 3 rounds you will win the battle! There will be no substitutions during this match, so with the rules set, let the battle begin!" Max roared. We had found him and made him ref, even though he wanted a rest on his bed.

"Ok, start us off strong Golett!" Trevor yelled and threw out a Pokemon.

"Oshawott, as promised, get in the battle and make it rock!"

"Gol-ett!" Golett shouted as he jumped onto the deck, which cracked as the rock-solid, solid-weight, Pokemon jumped down onto it.

"Wott!" Oshawott shrieked as the ground shook for a moment. Oshawott then started to play with its shell, warming up for battle.

"Golett, the Automaton Pokemon. The energy that burns inside it enables it to move, but no one has yet been able to identify this energy," Dexter explained.

"Ok Gollet, use Shadow Punch!" Trevor commanded. Golett's fists started to shine purple right before Gollet threw its punches practically and two purple fists slammed into Oshawott. I knew not to dodge because Shadow Punch is in-avoidable. "Now, back it up with a Dynamic Punch!"

"Oh no you don't, counter with Razor Shell!" I ordered.

"Lett!" Golett roared as his arm started to all shine a fierce fire red. He swung it at Oshawott who quickly deflected it by using his now blade-like shell, which was in a coat of shimmery blue.

"Now use Water Gun to blow Golett back then await further orders!" I instructed Oshawott. Oshawott pumped out a mass amount of water from its small mouth which pushed Golett back and into Trevor who fell over and was trapped under the heavy weight. "Now, how about we save Trevor. Use Aqua Jet!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott screeched as he ran forward and then jumped, being saturated in a deep blue coat of aqua. Oshawott crashed into Golett and he was sent flying over to the edge of the ship.

"Get up and use Earth Power, and then while their defence is down use Mega Punch!" Trevor exclaimed. Golett jumped up and then started to SHINE brown, glistening in the harsh sunlight. Then he slammed on the floor again creating a miniature earthquake but suddenly, what looked like fully orange lava pushed its way up from the deck and slammed into Oshawott, hurdling him into the air. Golett then started to run, quite quickly actually, and its hand was shining white. Then, when Oshawott was falling form the sky Golett jumped, a small way, and pounded its fist into Oshawott's chest.

"Tackle, up close!" I quickly retaliated.

"Iron Defence!" Oshawott went in to Tackle Golett to the ground but a metallic sheet stopped him, and looked like it broke his skull.

"Wott…" Oshawott groaned, now fairly tired.

"Oshawott, don't give up! Let's use Razor Jet!" Oshawott got the scallop off of his chest and then made the top end point up blue, gaining power. Oshawott then started to top spin and was engulfed in water as he shot up into the sky. The water ripples swirled around Oshawott as he was still spinning inside with the shell at his head, increasing the power.

"Another Mega Punch!" Trevor roared.

"Gol!" Gollet shouted as he punched the Razor Jet head on but got creamed and was sent plummeting to the floor.

"You can do it Golett! It's time to use Dynamic Punch and Night Shade combined!" Trevor instructed. Golett started to sprint, yes sprint, and its arm was red all the way up to his shoulder. Golett's eyes were black for a brief second before a dark red and black energy exited them and hit his arm, making it spike up in dark power.

"Quickly, Water Gun!" but I feared I was too late as Golett was in the air. Just as Golett punched my Oshawott across the face it immediately reacted with a Water Gun that was so powerful that it pushed him and Golett out of the sky by force and onto the deck. Both of our Pokemon struggled to rise but one fell as his leg gave in.

"Lett…" the fainted Pokemon moaned.

"Golett is unable to battle, which means that the winner of this round is Oshawott and 1 point goes to Nick!" Max declared. I saw May walk up onto the top deck along with a crowd, after hearing the ruckus from our battle.

"Yes!" I screamed as I returned Oshawott to his pokeball. The crowd was starting to grumble, chatting about my win.

"Return Golett, you made me proud!" he told his big rock. "Now, it's time to smash them up Heracross!"

"Let's make this a full starter battle! Snivy, that means you're up to rock and roll!" I yelled and threw Snivy out.

"Vy," Snivy murmured as she landed on the top deck, her tail blowing in the wind.

"Cross!" Heracross roared as he saw his opponent which was my Snivy. Heracross looked threatening and powerful; I didn't _really _want to mess with it.

"Heracross, the Single-Horn Pokemon. Heracross loves sweet honey. To keep all the honey to itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn. You can tell what gender Heracross is by its horn," Dexter explained.

"Begin the round!" Max instructed.

"Ok, Heracross, start with Focus Punch!"

"Enough with the punching moves! Snivy, don't let it move and inch: use Giga Drain!" I commanded. As Heracross lurched forward, with its fist starting to gain blue power, my Snivy's tail shone green just as it sent out an oblique green beam which wrapped around Heracross and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Break out of it, use Megahorn!" Trevor called.

"Hera!" Heracross screeched as his horn shone red before it slammed across the thick rope which was Giga Drain.

"Now attack!" Heracross then sped forward and slammed its horn into Snivy, and trapped it against a rail that was keeping people from the sea. Heracross' horn was indented in Snivy's neck and she was struggling to breathe.

"Use the same tactic as we did in our battle with Lilly! Smack 'em across the face with Leaf Blade!" I screamed. Snivy's tail shone green again but this time it stayed green and sharpened, before she swung her tail around and slapped Heracross across the face. "Now Leaf Tornado!"

"Sniv!" Snivy squealed as she jumped down onto her head and started to spin, creating a cascade of leaves and green energy. Snivy threw it at Heracross, who was actually right next to her and made him get caught in it. Heracross swirled around and around in it but the tornado kept going and then stopped over water, off of the ship!

"Heracross, no!" Trevor called. Suddenly, water pipes started to surround the hurricane and it then turned into both a Grass and a Water-Type attack. Heracross was trapped inside and he made no attempts of escaping, well, not until now… "Use Reversal!" Heracross started to glimmer blue before it released an incredible power that blew both the water and leaves away and even swatted some at Snivy. "Now Aerial Ace!"

"Hera!" Heracross roared as he started to speed towards Snivy. "Cross!" Heracross rammed into Snivy and sent her hurdling back to my feet. Snivy was looking very worn already and it looked like the beginning of the end.

"Ok Snivy, use Vine Whip to catch Heracross then slam it on the ground and use Leaf Blade!" I ordered.

"Use Chip Away Heracross!" As Snivy shot out two vines, which Heracross dodged, it lurched forward and then started to smack Snivy violently with its horn – which was now white. Just like before Snivy slapped Heracross but this time it was harder and was a bitch slap. "Oh no you didn't! Ok, use Focus Punch!"

"Use Tackle to make this a head to head collision!" I commanded.

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as she jumped for Heracross, who was pulling his blue hand forward to strike. Both attacks collided and there was a big explosion that sent both Pokemon flying back to our feet. Both Pokemon rose but Snivy was looking so worn down that it could faint at any second.

"Use Giga Drain to restore some health!" Snivy shot out a neon green beam that made its way for Heracross, who was frightened by the lethal attack.

"Blow through it with a Hyper Beam!" Trevor demanded.

"CROSS!" Heracross shrieked as he sent out the red laser beam at the Giga Drain, which immediately was eliminated by the violent attack. It pummelled Snivy and she was sent hurdling back to my chest, and I caught her and looked into her swirled eyes. I signalled Max that she had been defeated.

"Snivy is unable to battle which means that the winner of this round is Heracross. Trevor gets a point! Whoever wins the next round wins the battle!" Max declared.

"Return Snivy, you were great…" I murmured to the Pokemon in my arms who soon was inside the tiny sphere. "Now Pignite, show them how to ignite a fight!"

"Ok Druddigon, you're up!" Trevor called.

"Nite!" Pignite snorted as he jumped down onto the shaky deck; after all the battling in was now unstable.

"Drud-digon!" Druddigon roared as he appeared from his pokeball.

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon. Druddigon runs through the narrow tunnels formed by Excadrill and Onix. It uses its sharp claws to catch prey," Dexter explained.

"That's a cool Pokemon! Pignite, let's use Flamethrower!" I commanded.

"Counter with Dragon Rage!" Trevor retaliated quickly. Pignite started to spray out red hot flames from his snout that hurled their way over to Druddigon, but he quickly countered by shooting out a mystical blue beam which exploded with the Flamethrower upon contact, and what was left was a massive hole in the floor.

"If anybody asks, I wasn't involved." My sweat dropped. "Ok, Pignite, now use Flame Charge!"

"Pig!" Pignite grunted as he sprinted along the top deck, engulfed in flames. He jumped and avoided the hole before plummeting back down to the ground where Druddigon was. _SLAM! _Pignite pushed Druddigon over and nearly made it make another hole.

"Now use Flame Charge again until he finally fights back!" I instructed. Pignite ran forward and kept increasing his speed after he had just landed another two Flame Charges, but Trevor had called another command and Druddigon's Dragon Claw was racing towards Pignite as I think. The blue tips on Druddigon's nails made a line as his hand sped over and scratched Pignite across the face.

"Ok Druddigon, lets finish Pignite off. Dragon Pulse!"

"Drud!" Druddigon roared as he created a ball of blue at his mouth, lighter and more powerful than an Aura Sphere.

"Arm Thrust to defend!" I shouted. Pignite then started to get its palms ready, already having them a dull brown. Druddigon then fired the ball which Pignite deflected right back to Druddigon.

"And again!" Trevor exclaimed. Druddigon quickly created another one and fired it at Pignite but he just hit it away again. Both of the Dragon Pulses were heading to Druddigon and it would badly injure him if they didn't act fast. Trevor snickered. "Now Dragon Claw!"

"GON!" Druddigon's claws ignited the Dragon Pulses to a brighter and sharper blue and increased the power of them, before flying rapidly over to Pignite.

"Look out!" I warned Pignite but it was too late because Druddigon clapped the two flaming balls into Pignite's face and made it surge back into the hull of the ship. Pignite got up but it was in much pain.

"Now, let's finish this with Draco Meteor!" Trevor commanded. Druddigon opened his mouth wide and gathered energy from his body and into his mouth where the sphere of orange was taking shape.

"In order to win we're gonna have to take risks Pignite! It's time to jump into that Draco Meteor with Heat Crash.

"Nite?!" Pignite shrieked as the big sphere had just been fired into the air. I nodded and Pignite started to surround itself in black and red fire before Pignite jumped up so high that it reached the Draco Meteor's source. Pignite held it in his palms but didn't know what to do with it.

"Surge into Druddigon with it!" I ordered. Pignite then started to plummet from the sky and was on his way to hit Druddigon head on. As he got closer Druddigon got more worried and his expression grew more scared. Then, Pignite hit Druddigon and it exploded upon contact and hundreds of orange meteors spilled from every direction were they collided and then, both Pokemon were caught in a massive explosion and were thrown back for miles, behind both of us. Druddigon rose quickly but my Pignite was struggling. He got up steady and slowly and normally I'd carry on and push my Pokemon to the limit but somehow… I've changed… "I forfeit."

"Huh?" Trevor gasped.

"Look at the state of Pignite and look at the state of Druddigon. There's no way we can face up to that power," I explained. "And besides, it was a great battle!"

"Ok, so then that means that the winner of this round and the match is Trevor, alongside his two winning Pokemon of Heracross and Druddigon!" Max announced. I walked over to Pignite and gave him a hug; he deserved it. While I was hugging my Pig Pokemon I noticed May. She looked shocked, yet concerned and she looked angry yet sad. She looked away when she noticed that I was looking back and walked back to the buffet.

"Maybe we can battle again someday," Trevor offered.

"Yeah, maybe," I told him and gave him a faint smile.

* * *

**Max's POV:**

* * *

I don't see why I have to do Nick's dirty work; I just wanted a rest when he said that I just _have _to ref. It's now 7:47pm and I've had a long day and I just want a little snooze after dinner and after a good battle.

_All I knew next was that I'd fallen asleep but suddenly, though I had immediately forgotten my dream I awoke to a new day._

"_What the?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I walked out onto the deck, still in my clothes from yesterday to see a town appearing. "Oh yay we're finally here!"_

"_Hello passengers, we will be arriving in Pallet Town in just 2 minutes so pack your belongings and get ready to depart this wonderful ship!" the captain chuckled over the intercom. Pallet Town?_

_"Max!" I heard May call. I turned around to see her right behind me, when seconds ago it sounded like she was a whole room away._

_"Yeah?" I questioned, but before I let her reply I inquire my own question. "Do you know why on Earth we're porting at Pallet?"_

_"Yeah, while you were asleep we told the captain to turn the boat around and head for Pallet Town, Kanto," she explained._

"_And it only took one night?" I shrieked._

"_Yeah!" she replied. That's odd, it normally takes a day and two nights to get to Pallet Town… Odd… Maybe I slept through yesterday?_

* * *

_After a while we got off of the boat and explored Pallet, searching for Ash's house._

"_There it is!" Nick screamed. What the? How would Nick know? We walked up to it to see Ash outside, training with Pikachu._

"_Max?" he questioned my presence, not caring about Nick or May._

"_Ash!" I shouted and went to give him a hand shake but he pulled away as if not wanting to shake my hand because I have 'koodies'._

_"Let's battle!" he immediately said, jumping to the point. Before waiting for a reply he already sent Pikachu into battle._

_"Grovyle!" I yelled and threw out Grovyle's pokeball._

"_Gro-" Grovyle was interrupted by Ash's command._

_"Use Sky Attack!" Ash commanded. What?! Pikachu can't learn Sky Attack. What the hell is going on?_

_"Dodge and then pound them with Bullet Seed!" I ordered. Grovyle jumped and avoided the now white Pikachu before he pounded them with brown seeds that were encapsulated in green energy. Pikachu fell over and was vulnerable to attack. "Now use Leaf Blade!"_

_"Vyle!" Grovyle shrieked as he slashed Pikachu with the two now long green leaves on his arms. Pikachu was sent rolling back to Ash's feet._

"_Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed._

"_Chu!" Pikachu roared as he sent a big yellow jolt of electricity from his two red cheeks which electrocuted Grovyle to the bone. Grovyle looked very dazed after the attack and wobbled around dizzy._

"_It's time to use Pound!" I told Grovyle. Grovyle sprinted forward and then whipped Pikachu with the luscious leaf on his head._

"_Iron Tail!" Ash retaliated. Pikachu's tail now had a metal coat around it and Pikachu swung his tail ready to finish Grovyle off._

_"Jump!" Grovyle jumped up high and avoided the life threatening attack. Pikachu was too strong to take chances with so we had to end this now. "Use Mega Drain!"_

_"VYLE!" Grovyle yelled as he sent two transparent green beams from his arms that covered Pikachu, turning red upon contact. The energy from Pikachu was being transferred to Grovyle and I just had a feeling that we were going to beat Ash._

"_Volt Tackle!" Ash demanded. Pikachu started to push through the Mega Drain and was turning it yellow; obviously the Volt Tackle was working. Suddenly, the Mega Drain broke and Pikachu lurched forward, pushing to its max while under the control of the beam. It crashed into Grovyle literally and both Pokemon tumbled to the ground. We looked at both the Pokemon and they got up._

"_Pikachu's weak!" I bragged, but that's not true. It's the complete opposite and one Thunderbolt should've killed Grovyle. Wait, what the eff is going on?! Suddenly, my vision was a blur and I was swaying from side to side and my world was shaking. I could hear screams and shouts and yelling until._

BAM! I awoke to see that it was night and it felt like about 10pm, but the screams were still there. The boat was shaking it felt like it was… SINKING! Suddenly May, Nick and Trevor barged through my bedroom door and dragged me out of bed and onto the main deck where everybody was huddled. What is going on?!

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

* * *

After everybody gathered on the top deck it was crowded and it was pouring with rain. Over the intercom our Captain told us to remain calm and to slowly board the life rafts. He said that robbers had smashed the boat, so that it would sink, and stole some Pokemon from the on-ship Pokemon Centre while they were at it, but luckily none of my Pokemon were in the Pokemon Centre. He also said that they were still roaming the ship since the boat they came on floated away.

"I can't stand this anymore! I need to go find those people!" I screamed and ran down the stairwell and towards where the robbery was taken place. Water was above my ankle down there because water was flooding in by the second.

"Wait Nick! I'm coming too!" Trevor called and ran down the stairs and met me. Riolu hopped on my shoulders to avoid getting wet since it was up to his waist. "I have a feeling that they're nearby, since criminals always come back to the scene!" We started to search cupboards, lower-class cabins and Service Centres such as the Pokemon Centre but there was no sign of them.

"I've found nothing…" I sighed. Suddenly, I heard footsteps trudging through the water and from around the corner came to guards, but from the other came another two. The two sets of guards looked at each other weirdly.

"I thought that we were the only ones on duty," one of the men that came in the second pair pondered.

"Hey... yeah... We are!" the other guard with him roared. The other two looked shocked by their proposal but played it cool.

"I don't know what you mean," the man with pink hair protested.

"We thought that _we_ were the only guards on duty," a blonde man replied. I was looking at the pair that had come around the bend first, which were also the ones that had just spoken when I saw that the pink haired man had a pony tail slip out from under his hat. It was curled and had a blue ribbon that tied it up.

"Hey, we don't have woman guards!" I exclaimed. The pink haired man realized that his hair had slipped out and then plopped it back in 'his' hat.

"I honestly don't know what you mean," now suddenly 'his' voice going high. I put together the pieces; that pony tail and that voice and that hair colour.

"A man doesn't talk like that and a man doesn't have the name Amy!" I yelled and pointed to Amy. I looked at the blonde one. "And you're Trent." Suddenly, they chucked off their guard uniforms and revealed their Team Rocket costumes.

"You figured it out kid but we're taking these pokeballs!" Amy screamed as she took a bag filled to the brim with pokeballs which was under Tent's top. Oh, I thought that that guard was just fat… They started to sprint away and they headed for where the water was flowing in. We chased them along to the hole in the body and it looked like a waterfall was rushing into the boat. That room was completely full and they dived into it, and so did I, not knowing what was in there. I went up to gasp for air but there was practically no room to breathe. I saw Amy and Trent exit through the hole and out into the ocean.

"Oh no you don't! Oshawott, rock and roll!" I shouted but probably sounded like mumble to everyone else.

"Wott!" Oshawott glugged.

"Go get the bag off of Team Rocket!" I ordered and Oshawott seemed to understand because he went into an underwater pursuit while I went up for another breathe. My gut felt like it wanted to spew because the thought of death shot shivers up my spine. I heard screaming and slashing and then suddenly, a slow Oshawott carrying a sack of pokeballs. "Good job!" We exited the water filled room and ran up onto the deck where everybody rushed to get their Pokemon. After that they all got into boats and sailed off. The last people left on the now neatly sunk boat were us four. The captain had left… coward… The only thing left to stand on was a bit of the hull.

"This is probably the end…" Max murmured as he sadly swam into the water, since no boats were left.

"Yeah…" May agreed as she swam into the water with him.

"Osha…" Oshawott sighed. He was the only Water-Type any of us had so we couldn't swim with our aqua Pokemon.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

Suddenly I awoke coughing and sneezing on a very small stretch of sand. I looked to see Trevor, May and Max lying next to me, wide awake just looking up at the clouds. I looked all around and there was no other land anywhere and there were no resources here. When I said goodnight I preferred if it ended then instead of starvation now. All day long we sat there, all of us in silence until finally the sun was setting.

"No one's gonna find us…" I said, the first person to talk the whole day. They all looked at me and then looked back up at the sky, their faces emotionless. Just as I said that we all heard a massive boat horn from afar and all of our heads shot up quickly. We searched the horizon and the sea but we saw nothing, but then, a distant shape appeared ahead of us which was moving quite quickly.

"Someone's _gonna _find us!" Max exclaimed. Minutes later the boat pulled up in front of the small stretch of sand, obviously spotting us.

"Ahoy! Are you the four that went missing at sea?" what looked like the captain asked us.

"Yes!" we all screamed at once. It wasn't a big monster of a boat like the one we were taking before. It was just a small boat with two levels, the top level for driving the boat and the first deck for mingling and sleeping.

"Ahoy, come aboard!" he told us and we all hopped onto the ship. We were relieved that someone with food and water had finally came to save us and we were blessed that we still had our lives.

"So where are you headed?" Trevor questioned the older Captain.

"Virbank City, just south of Driftveil City," he explained.

"Awesome! That means it'll be a quick path to Driftveil!" I cheered. We got settled and then munched down on our favourite food and drinks. I thanked the man in the sky for saving us, before going to bed. All I wanted was a rest…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison! Pt.1**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So what did you think of Episode 31 and the second anniversary episode? I know that it was a bit crap at the end but I really didn't know how to do it anyway else. I quite liked the battle against Trevor, not to be modest. The battle between Max and Ash was sort of in a distorted world because I thought about doing a real battle between Ash and max but within one Thunderbolt, Grovyle's would've been defeated so… Ok, next episode as you can tell by the title is vs. Roxie. Will Nick get his fifth badge even after taking a long vacation and getting out of the battling spirit? I don't know! Pokemon listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 30 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.35 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.32 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.32 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Solosis – Lv.29 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball**

**Oshawott – Lv.32 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tirtouga – Lv.31 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.29 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.28 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.28 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.31 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.34 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.28 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.26 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.25 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

_PS: I will be posting the third episode of the Anniversary Celebration later today_


	32. Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison Pt1

**Welcome to Episode 32 and the third 3 month Anniversary Episode of PUC!**

**Now, previously on PUC:**

**Our heroes left Undella Bay and boarded a ship that was supposed to take them to a small town near Nimbasa but Team Rocket mad a hole in the ship and it started to sink. Before that even on the ship Nick met a trainer called Trevor, whose son of Drayden, Opelucid gym Leader. After they battled Max had an unknown distorted dream where he met and battled Ash. After the ship sunk Trevor and our heroes were the only ion's that weren't able to make it onto a life raft and were left to die, but luckily, a man, a day later, sailed his small boat over to them and saved them. Now, they're on their way to the mysterious Virbank City!**

* * *

Episode 32 – Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison! Pt.1

It was now getting close to midday and we were still on the mini boat with a few other people, one of them including Trevor who we met aboard St. Mary's Ship, which unfortunately sunk in a shipwreck. I walked out to the front of the boat.

"May! Max! Trevor!" I called. They ran out onto the front deck with me to see what all the commotion was. "We're finally here!" I pointed to the coastal city which had water streams running through it. It looked like a nice enough place to pitstop in before Driftveil...

* * *

After a little while we finally docked and we left the ship, thanking the old Captain that had saved us from death. We immediately went to the Pokemon Centre to heal our Pokemon.

"Hey Nurse Joy!" I greeted as I walked through the Pokemon Centre doors, but I interrupted a conversation because Nurse Joy was talking to a young boy.

"That was my second attempt trying to defeat Roxie and I failed again!" the boy complained.

"Chard, after all, Roxie is renowned as one of the toughest Gym Leader's in Unova," Nurse Joy explained to Chard.

"And my dad Drayden is the toughest!" Trevor bragged as he walked up to the desk to get his Pokemon healed.

"Wait, rewind, who's Roxie?" I questioned.

"She's the Virbank City Gym Leader, master of Poison-Types," Chard explained. Trevor shivered.

"I hate Poison-Types…" he shuddered.

"A Gym Leader in Virbank City? Awesome! We're so challenging her!" I roared. I quickly put my Pokemon on the counter for Nurse Joy to checkup. "Quickly, give them a checkup and then I'm off to the gym!"

* * *

Trevor and I walked along the road which led to the Pokemon Gym. May and Max decided to stay back and train because Nurse Joy told May that a contest is being held here not tomorrow but the day after. She got so excited that she didn't care about my Gym battle, even though I've just watched two of her contests in a row. We stopped in front of an entrance that had a bouncer and music blaring from inside, plus purple lights shining out.

"Who are you?" the bouncer asked in his gruff voice.

"I'm here to challenge Roxie!" I explained.

"Oh, I'll let you through then," he told Trevor and I as he took off a red robe which stopped you from entering. We walked past and down a long flight of stairs.

"Wow…" I murmured as we entered the gym. There was a big battlefield with disco lights and people were partying on it and on the ground next to it, which was lower than the battlefield. There was a white haired woman with a pink and black top rocking out on a sick guitar alongside another brown haired woman. There was a buff man playing the drums and the music was sick! The vibe and the feeling of this Gym was just incredible!

"Hello?" the lead guitarist asked.

"Hi! I'm looking for Roxie!" I explained to her.

"You're looking at her!" I gasped. "I guess you're a challenger. How many badges do you have so far?"

"Only four, I'm half way there!" I replied.

"FOUR?! You shouldn't be challenging this gym yet kiddo," she told me. I grunted.

"Olu!" my Riolu roared next to me.

"Yeah, Riolu's right! We can win!" I exclaimed.

"With that spunk how can I refuse?" Roxie questioned and then jumped down onto the battlefield. The crowd parted and went to the sidelines along with Trevor. A very young ref came onto the field.

"I'm Nick," I told the ref.

"K! This battle between Nick and Roxie is about to get rocking! The challenger may use as many Pokemon - 6 max - as he wishes while Roxie only gets to use three!" the ref declared. As many Pokemon as I like? Awesome! "If the challenger proves victorious then he will gain the Toxic badge, but if he loses he will leave this gym empty handed and has to wait a whole month until he can challenge Roxie again!" What?! More strange rules. This rocking gym is weird! "The challenger may only have three substitutions during the match while Roxie gets none! Now that the rules are set, let the match begin.

"Rock and roll!" we both called at the same time and threw a pokeball.

"Hey, rock and roll's my saying!" Roxie screamed.

"No, I've been using it for like ever!" I replied getting back into a teenage way if talking. I miss talking like a doosh…

"Koffing!" Roxie's Pokemon called. It was just a big purple floating ball. That'd be easy to take down!

"Solo!" my small green sphere screeched back.

"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Lighter-than-air gases in Koffing's body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are also explosive," Dexter explained.

"Ok, Solosis, use Psyshock!" I commanded.

"Counter with Sludge Bomb!" Roxie countered.

"Go Roxie! Roxie, Roxie, ROXIE!" the crowd cheered. Shit this gym's loud. Solosis shot out rainbow coloured rings that were making their way over to Koffing, but he quickly retaliated by using Sludge Bomb. The violet bullets of poison collided with Psyshock and there was an explosion, and during the mist no one could see what was happening on the battlefield.

"Now, make this gas poisonous!" Roxie instructed. Suddenly the smoke turned from black to purple and I knew that Koffing was releasing the explosive gas inside of it, and using the attack called Poison Gas. Once the gas finally lifted Solosis had a purple line under its eyes signally it had been poisoned.

"Solosis return; this isn't your battle!" I called. "Riolu, it's time for you to rock and roll now!" I pointed to the battlefield and Riolu ran from my side to Koffing. "Now use Sky Uppercut!" Riolu kept running and his fist was shining blue before _BAM! _He hit Koffing and he floated back over to Roxie, dazed. "Now use Aura Sphere!"

"Olu!" Riolu roared as he created a ball of aura in his palms, then throwing it at full force.

"Counter that with another Sludge Bomb!" Roxie ordered. Koffing shot out many purple bullets that once again countered one of our attacks and created a mass explosion. "And now Gyro Ball!"

"Kof-fing!" Koffing started to top spin, having blue power form around it. There were three blue rings around it, and we could just see him through the smoke. Suddenly, it was all vacuumed up and it instead went to Koffing, powering up its gas power. Koffing was so quick that Riolu had no time to dodge and he was slammed into by the powerhouse.

"It's time to slam him back with Extreme Speed and then use a close range Aura Sphere!" I yelled. Riolu started to run fast, Koffing unable to avoid it and then there was a slam and Riolu sent Koffing smashing into a wall, and an indented Koffing shape was left over. Riolu ran up to it yet again and then aura-ed up, and created a massive nuclear reaction from Koffing's gas which created fire.

"Roxie, fight! You do it right!" the crowd chanted. Riolu was caught in the fire and suddenly he was being burned to a crisp before my eyes, because this was no _Pokemon _fire.

"Use Endure!" Riolu suddenly shone red for a glimpse second before all the fire was pushed away and turned into ashes. Riolu stood there huffing but still happy he survived the lethal fire.

"Now hit Riolu with Thunderbolt!" Roxie shrieked.

"Koffing!" Koffing roared as he sent a yellow bolt of lightning at Riolu.

"Counter with Sky Uppercut!" Riolu dashed forward and tried to punch the Thunderbolt away with his fist but to no prevail, so he flew back and was electrified at my feet. He was slowly getting up but his right leg gave in and he re-collapsed, unable to continue.

"Riolu is out! One Pokemon down for Nick!" the ref announced. I hadn't realized before but my Pokemon were on screen. Solosis was now black and white in one of the circle spots but Riolu's face was now black. On Roxie's side Koffing's cute round face was coloured, meaning that he was in battle.

"Riolu…" I murmured as I went onto the battlefield and picked up Riolu and placed him behind me. "You did great!" I got a faint smile from Riolu but after that he went to sleep and had a little rest. "Ok Oshawott, rock and roll!"

"Wott!" Oshawott shrieked as he jumped down onto the battlefield, his shell reflecting the white light that he appeared out of.

"Roxie, Koffing, fight to the finish! Fight to the finish that's right! Yeah! Go, go, Koffing!" the crowd cheered.

"Let's make our crowd proud Koffing! Use Gyro Ball!" Koffing started to top spin like last time and he made his way over to us but we weren't going down without a fight.

"Razor Shell!" I exclaimed. Oshawott got the shell off of its belly and then made it grow, having a blue light surround it. As Koffing charged this way, Oshawott swiped its shell to make a head on collision. There was a big explosion that occurred from the collision and both Pokemon were sent hurdling down onto the battlefield.

"It's time to use Thunderbolt!" Roxie commanded.

"Koff!" Koffing screeched as he sent out the same jolt of yellow as before.

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet!" I ordered. Oshawott jumped and engulfed itself in aqua as it shot up into the air. The purple lights reflected on the water to make it beautiful; a good contest move.

"Now make it go up!" Roxie demanded. Suddenly, the Thunderbolt went from trailing along the ground to shooting vertical and in an instant, it electrified Oshawott. He was sent falling to the ground in a horrible spin.

"Change the spinning fall to a spinning Tackle!"

"Osha!" Oshawott squealed as he gained control over his movements again and stared to surge for Koffing. It was in-avoidable and Koffing was pushed INTO the battlefield.

"Sludge Bomb!" Roxie commanded.

"Water Gun!" I countered. Then there was a purple bullet and a water stream collision with neither side giving in.

"You know what, I've had enough of this duel. Rock this battle up with Explosion!" Roxie roared.

"Koffing!" Koffing yelped as he self-destructed and created a massive explosion with the gases in its body, it covered the whole field and it barely missed us and the crowd. When the fire and the smoke finally disappeared, it revealed that both of our Pokemon were unable to battle.

"Both Koffing and Oshawott cannot no longer rock and roll so that means that this round is a draw," the young ref announced. We both returned our Pokemon in silence and prepared to get our next Pokemon out.

"Snivy, rock and roll!" I shouted and threw out my Grass-Type Pokemon.

"Scolipede, it's about time that you got a turn to rock!" Roxie told her Pokemon as he came out of his pokeball.

"PEDE!" Scolipede roared as he stomped his feet on the ground making it shake.

"Sniv, Sniv." Snivy calmly posed while the earth was shaking and awaited a battle command.

"Our signature starting move is up first; Giga Drain!" I instructed. Snivy shot out a green beam from her tail and it automatically wrapped around Scolipede's body and started to suck energy fast.

"Stop that attack. Use Poison Tail!" Roxie demanded. Scolipede swung the back part of his body around and slapped the Giga Drain away before jumping into the air and rolling, slamming into Snivy with its poisonous tail.

"Snivy!" I called as Snivy was pummeled with a ferocious attack. "It's time to use Leaf Tornado!"

"VY!" Snivy screeched as she started to spin on her head, creating the normal old hurricane of leaves. This time though, Snivy kept it attached to her tail and then slammed the tornado into Scolipede side on, and then let it go to roam free.

"Oh no you don't! Hyper Beam!" Roxie screamed. Her Scolipede immediately retaliated and then shot out a red laser beam that blew through the Leaf Tornado and was ready to finish Snivy off.

"Return!" I quickly returned Snivy into her pokeball before it was hit by the vicious attack.

"Scolipede rules! Snivy drools! Scolipede's the best and he can beat the rest! Roxie rocks and Scolipede rolls!" the crowd chanted. Then they were screaming and shouting and suddenly the vibe of this gym was pumped up even more.

"Pignite, ignite this fight!"

"Nite!" Pignite snorted as he jumped out of his pokeball and onto the battlefield.

"Start off by scorching that bug with Flamethrower!" I instructed. Pignite then sprayed his fiery flames that were the colours red, orange and yellow and incinerated Scolipede who was burnt to the bone.

"Megahorn to counter!" Roxie retaliated. Scolipede's horns started to glow red and then he slammed into Pignite and sent him back to my feet. That Scolipede's strong so we better watch out! "Now Double Edge!"

"Pede!" Scolipede roared as he started to stampede for Pignite. He was drenched in a white coat but it was different than a Sky Attack, it was dynamic and sharp.

"Heat Crash!" I ordered. Pignite was saturated in a ball of fire and it then charged at Scolipede, the two both determined to win. _BOOM! _They collided and both Pokemon were caught in the fire and heat, pushing them back but they both stayed on their feet.

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Roxie instructed.

"Jump and then Tackle him!" Pignite jumped, avoiding all the violet bits of sludge that were being fired from Scolipede's mouth. It then sped through the air and was ready to tackle Scolipede to the ground. Just as Pignite was approaching Scolipede, Roxie called an attack.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Scol!" Scolipede roared as he sent out a red laser which encapsulated Pignite. _BOOM! _There was an explosion right where Pignite was in the beam and he was sent flying back into the wall at a rapid speed. Just after that he fell back onto the floor knocked out.

"Pignite…" I sighed.

"Pignite cannot rock in this battle anymore. The winner of this sing off is Scolipede!" the red declared. I returned Pignite into his pokeball, he fought hard. That's my third Pokemon down, and I have two injured… Damn Roxie's strong!

"Snivy, it's time to rock and roll once more!" I yelled and threw Snivy back out to battle.

"Vy…" Snivy whispered as she slowly walked out onto the battlefield again. You could see Snivy's injuries and they looked rough.

"Scolipede, fire a Sludge Bomb at Snivy!" Roxie shouted.

"Warp it into your Leaf Tornado!" Snivy went on its head and created a cascade of green and then threw it at Scolipede, absorbing the purple sludge along the way. As the now Grass and Poison-Type attack hit Scolipede, Snivy was preparing for another attack. "Now Giga Drain!" Suddenly I heard an epic rhythm starting to play and I looked over to Roxie's backup guitarist starting to play this sick battling tune! Da na na, da na na- Da na na da na, nooo… It repeated over and over again until I got into a cool battling space. Snivy's coloured green beam wrapped around Scolipede and started to suck energy like before and Scolipede was looking like it was in trouble after because it's taken many hits.

"Use Double Edge!" Roxie roared. Scolipede was in a sharp white coat that destroyed Giga Drain and suddenly, he was released and was sent charging for my Garden Snake Pokemon. _SLAM! _Snivy was thrown back into my arms and immediately fainted by the lethal attack.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked as Snivy had fainted in just one move, well, I guess she did take a Poison Tail last round… "Return, you helped me out quite a lot." I was pleased with the role that Snivy had played in this battle but I only had two Pokemon left, one badly injured. How was I going to be able to defeat Roxie? "Ok Solosis, rock and roll!"

"Solo!" Solosis screeched as he bounced into battle. I was counting on him since he was my only Pokemon that was super-effective against Poison-Types.

"Go, go Scolipede! Go, go Roxie! Go, go the Poison Team!" the crowd chanted.

"Ok Solosis, use Psychic and slam Scolipede against the wall!" I ordered. Solosis' eyes shone blue and a thin layer of blue surrounded Scolipede on the rim before Solosis slammed Scolipede up against the wall next to the big screen. "Now use Psyshock!" Solosis sent out rainbow circles that fired their way over to Scolipede, and you could see him wincing in pain as he stayed in the indent of the wall. As the attacks finally stopped Scolipede dropped to the floor. He looked badly injured but still looked like he had enough in him to defeat Solosis, which is bad…

"It's time to use Double Edge!" Roxie told her Pokemon. Scolipede started to run forward in a dynamic white coat that was pointed at the end. Scolipede looked like a fat sword as it slammed into Solosis, sending him hurdling to my feet. Solosis got up but was greeted by another attack. "Megahorn!"

"Scolipede!" Scolipede roared as his horns started to glow a crimson red. Scolipede dug them into Solosis' body and he collapsed to the floor.

"Solosis can no longer- Huh?" the ref questioned as Solosis was slowly starting to rise.

"SOLO!" Solosis screamed as he started to create a magical ball of green in front of him.

"Poison Tail!" Roxie ordered. Scolipede's two point tail started to shine violet for a brief second before he swung it around and stuck them into Solosis' jelly body. All of its green turned purple and just as it released the ball of green in collapsed and this time was out for good. _BOOM! _The green sphere hit Scolipede and made him fall for a second but he quickly jumped up again.

"Solosis can't rock any longer, so the hardest rocker in this battle is Scolipede!" the 'rocking' ref announced. The cheering in the gym got louder as Roxie was getting closer and closer to winning…

"Tranquill, rock and roll! Win this fight for me!" I demanded as I threw a pokeball. Suddenly I could hear the keyboard playing and I looked up to the DJ Booth to see that he was playing the music. It was very emotional and made me feel nervous. It was a synth that was well known in the Pokemon world and was used in many tough battle points….

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as he flew into the air, flapping its wings steadily to keep him afloat.

"Tranquill, start by flapping your wings harder: Gust!"

"Protect," Roxie said, finally not yelling.

"Don't avoid! Don't dodge! Use that protective move and show 'em your groove!" the crowd cheered. God, do those guys ever calm down? Tranquill started to flap its wings to reveal a galling Gust which whipped its way over to Scolipede, but he on the other hand had other plans. A green protective shield was initiated and the attack Tranquill had just performed was rendered useless.

Roxie snickered. "It's time we end this fight once and for all. Scolipede, Hyper Beam!"

"Pede!" Scolipede yelled as he sent out a red laser beam which made its way at rapid speed over to Tranquill.

"Dodge with Aerial Ace!" I instructed. Tranquill sped out of the way using its Aerial Ace and then pummeled Scolipede with the attack. Tranquill was getting faster every time we battled and soon, we would be an unstoppable team! "Now Air Cutter!"

"Tranquill!" Tranquill screeched as he crossed his wings and sent out an X formation of blue and white. It slashed Scolipede and made him collapse to the floor. Tranquill flew back to my side and we waited to see if Scolipede would rise.

"Scol-i!" Scolipede grunted as he finally rose from the dead.

"Ok, Sludge Bomb!" Roxie commanded now feeling the intensity of the battle.

"Counter with Air Slash!" I quickly retaliated. Tranquill's wings shone blue before he flapped them and sent out blue and white serrated discs. Scolipede shot out sludge bullets and when the Frisbees and pellets connected there was a big explosion like… _BOOOM! _Tranquill was caught in the explosion since he was in the air and was sent soaring from the sky, flaming wing and all.

"Double Edge/Aerial Ace!" we both demanded.

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as he started to rocket forward towards Scolipede who was sprinting along the field in a white power. As both Pokemon collided there was a grunt of determination from Tranquill but it wasn't determined enough because it was sent plummeting back into the wall behind me.

"Tranquill, fight back! Air Cutter, Quick Attack combination!" I screeched.

"Poison Tail!" Roxie countered. Tranquill shout out a crisscross formation from its wings and then sped up behind it, ramming into it so that it covered it – now being a blue X. Scolipede jumped and then rolled down towards Tranquill, it being a purple tire. Both attacks collided and there was a massive explosion with smoke, fire and gases. As both Pokemon were thrown back to our feet neither rose from the dead, but then suddenly a shriek was heard from the opposite side of the field.

"PEDE!" Scolipede roared as it stood on one foot.

"Tranquill is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this duel is the rocking, the rolling Scolipede! Roxie wins the sing off!" the ref announced. Then the crowd cheered:

"Who rocks harder than anybody else?! Roxie does!" Roxie walked over to me and gave me a smile.

"I was wrong to judge you the way I did Nick, you rocked in that battle, hard! I thought you wouldn't even make it past Koffing, but you gave me one hell of a rhythm to battle along to! Come back soon, but it has to be in over a month or we don't accept the challenge." Roxie took something out of her pocket. "This is the Toxic Badge, and it's a badge that's rarely seen in the Unova region. I've only given four away so far," she explained.

"Cool… I want that badge!" I exclaimed.

"What about you, do you wanna battle me?" she questioned Trevor.

"I think that I'll pass, seeing the way that you destroyed Nick," Trevor told her.

"Whatever," Roxie shrugged.

"Ok Roxie, I better get going," I said to Roxie as Riolu, Trevor and I started to walk up the stairs and exit the gym.

"Nick!" Roxie called. I turned around and asked 'Yeah'. "Keep rocking!" Roxie winked at me and strummed her guitar. She is an awesome Gym Leader!

* * *

"Gothita, Ice Beam!" May called. Gothita started to shoot out a blue beam that had four different strands, all of which crackled when released. It started to form a big ice crystal and Gothita stood on top magnificently.

"Gothita's new move is awesome!" Max cheered. I walked over to the two and tapped their shoulders.

"Nick!" May and Max screamed. "How was your Gym Battle?"

"I… lost…" I murmured. May looked at me angrily, sadly and confused - the same look she gave me when I lost to Trevor on board St. Mary's ship. "May, did Gothita learn a new move?"

"Yeah!" she replied. "It's Ice Beam!"

"That's odd because Solosis learnt a new move in our Gym Battle too…" I said.

"Nick!" I turned back to see Roxie running up to me.

"Hey Roxie!" I greeted her. She puffed as she stopped in front of me.

"I thought that I'd just let you know that I'm gonna be one of the judges for the Virbank City Pokemon Contest," she explained. "And, I saw how you performed in our Gym Battle and I reckon that you should enter the Virbank Contest, then you can show them how real trainers rock!"

"Me, rocking in the Virbank Contest?"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – A Hot Topic!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So this episode ends he 3 month Anniversary and I know that it took a lot longer to post after the others but after I was half way through this episode I took an over-7-hour break, and played some good old DS, otherwise my writing would've been crapper than it already is now. Next episode will not be the contest but something else to do with max and his new rival, dun, dun, dun! That's all I can reveal for now!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 31 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.38 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.34 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.33 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Solosis – Lv.31 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Oshawott – Lv.33 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tirtouga – Lv.32 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.32 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Minccino – Lv.30 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothita – Lv.30 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.32 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.34 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Ralts – Lv.28 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard**

**Poochyena – Lv.27 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.26 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**


	33. A Hot Topic!

**Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time (a week) it's just after the 3 episodes bonanza I got a disease known as 'Writers Block'. Plus over here in kiwiville (New Zealand) it's been so hot and you just can't think straight, and you don't want to do anything – school's been tough :( Now, I need to address some issues. **

**There was (I think) one person that was addressing issues about types. Now, I do not follow the games in battling stuff, I use the anime side so Leavanny, who is a Grass and Bug-Type can destroy a Fire-Type (It works like that in the anime world), and as for the levels they are more guidelines than set power. **

**This isn't an issue but just a clarification. In around about the time of Driftveil I will have May explain her thoughts on why May is frowning whenever Nick loses. I will give the hint that she is unhappy, and think he made the wrong choice in some way.**

**Now that I've cleared the air, we can get onto the episode! So this episode is not the Virbank Contest but a whole different scenario involving Max, and his new rival. So now, to read on!**

* * *

Episode 33 – A Hot Topic!

**This Ep, Max's POV:**

"I thought that I'd just let you know that I'm gonna be one of the judges for the Virbank City Pokemon Contest," she explained. "And, I saw how you performed in our Gym Battle and I reckon that you should enter the Virbank Contest, then you can show them how real trainers rock!"

"Me, rocking in the Virbank Contest?" Nick questioned her.

"Yeah, also it's a double performance so you can use two Pokemon to rock!" Roxie added.

"AHH!" May shrieked. "Double Performance?!"

"Yes!" Nick shouted energetically. I see that he's pumped for the contest, probably a bit more than May is.

"K, well I'll see you the day after tomorrow, and until then keep rocking!" Roxie instructed them as she ran back down the road that she came from.

"Come on, let's go and have some dinner," I told my two travelling companions. We walked in through the Pokemon Centre doors much like we did this morning and once again Nick got his Pokemon checked up, after his rough battle against Roxie of course. We walked into the café where they were serving lasange for dinner, one of my favourite meals! "Yummy!" I started to chow down on my grub but May wasn't being herself, she wasn't eating and she wasn't cheerful. She just sat there with a frown on her face. Then she let out a long sigh. "May, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Why are you so upset?" I questioned her.

"Well, you see, in my time in Johto I entered two double performance contests and, I lost both of them. Then while I was having a vacation in Hoenn right before I returned home I participated in another double performance and I couldn't even make it past the first round, and every Grand Festival I'm in with a double performance if I win, it's only just BARELY but if I lose it's by a mile. I just can't win Double Performances!" May groaned.

"Well, you're going to win this one so stop throwing a tantrum! You owe it to your Pokemon!" I snapped.

"Yeah well speaking of Pokemon have you caught any on your Unova Journey, except for a silly Joltik that you wouldn't have caught if we didn't participate in that fake catching contest? And, you never battle with your Pokemon, and if you do it's with Grovyle. How do you think it makes your other Pokemon feel?" this time _she _snapped. After our fight for the whole meal it was silent, much like it was after the shipwreck when we were left to die...

* * *

The next morning I awoke, still having the thought in my mind about what May told me yesterday, about not battling with my Pokemon and not catching any, even when I'm supposed to be a Pokemon trainer. As I walked down stairs and into the main lobby - already dressed and washed - I saw Nurse Joy talking to Chard again.

"Nurse Joy, I caught a wicked new Pokemon in the Virbank Complex that is surely going to help me beat Roxie next time!" Chard cheered.

"That's great Chard, which Pokemon did you catch?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"A Magmar!" he bragged.

"Well you two train hard!" Nurse Joy instructed Chard and Magmar.

"We already have in the Virbank Complex! I'm itching for a battle already that I've decided I'm gonna take the ship to Castelia City!" Chard screamed and then looked at his watch. "Gotta go, bye!" Wait, new Pokemon, training and fun all in one place. I'm there!

* * *

I walked under these big pipes that ran over the top of the entrance to the Virbank Complex. When I walked in it was like a sanctuary for awesome Pokemon. There were some high tech buildings yet you could see the sea and there was also grass for some more common Pokemon. Walls surrounded the Virbank Complex so that Pokemon couldn't escape but there were still Pokemon frolicking everywhere.

"Grovyle, come on out!" I called my strongest Pokemon to my side.

"Vyle!" Grovyle screeched as he jumped down onto the small road which led to the many buildings.

"Grovyle, I'm gonna need you as protection because there's some strong Pokemon that roam here!" I told him.

"Gro!" Grovyle replied and nodded. We started to search for any cool Pokemon, like a Magmar or an Electabuzz because I head that they roamed here. Koffings are cool too and also Trubbish.

"Seen any yet?" I called over to my Grovyle who was walking a few metres away parallel to me. Grovyle shook his head and then kept searching. "Come on out Pokemon. Here Pokey-okey-okey-mon!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle shrieked and then I heard a big _SLAM!_ I looked over and Grovyle was on the ground, a strong Klang floating above it ready to attack.

"Ok Klang, use Flash Cannon!" a boy roared. He had long black hair, similar to mine, green eyes and thicker-than-normal glasses; they almost looked like bricks! He was wearing blue jeans with a red top and a white backpack. Geez, he looked more nerdy than me!

"Klang!" his Pokemon cried as he sent out a grey and white beam which struck Grovyle and sent him plummeting into a building wall.

"Now finish with Zap Cannon!" the boy ordered. Just as Klang was charging up a ball of green and yellow electricity I interrupted.

"Stop hurting my Grovyle!" I told him and jumped in front of the Zap Cannon that had just been fired, it electrocuting me and sending me surging into the rock hard ground. "AHH!" I got up slowly and held my gut which was trembling.

"Grovyle…" Grovyle murmured as he flailed out of the wall.

"What kind of trainer leaves their Pokemon by themselves?" the boy asked.

"I didn't, I was only a few metres that way," I retaliated and pointed to the building I was near before.

"Whatever kid, just keep your Pokemon near you so you don't trick someone into thinking they've found a really rare Pokemon," he instructed me and then walked off.

"Creep!" I growled.

After a while more of searching we had found nothing but common Patrat, and to be honest I hate them. They're so ANNOYING!

"Magnemite!" I turned around and saw a floating magnet Pokemon.

"You're cool!" I screamed and then signaled Grovyle to come over here. It looked pretty injured and looked like he was running away from someone, or something. "Grovyle, use Pound!"

"Gro-vyle!" Grovyle screeched as he swung the leaf on his head forward and whacked Magnemite. It fell to the ground and it looked like the perfect time to catch it!

"Go pokeball!" Suddenly I was stopped as I heard another person yelling. I looked at Magnemite and suddenly it was just a red light, before it quickly was zapped into a pokeball! It wobbled a few times before it stopped and made a _DING! _sound. "Yes, I got it!" Who else to appear from the shadows and pick up that pokeball but the boy who attacked Grovyle…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Melvin's my name," he replied.

"Max," I told him and then walked off. I'll show him how to really catch a Pokemon!

* * *

"Growl…" a Growlithe we had just found growled. He was the first Pokemon after Magnemite we had found that wasn't a Patrat or a Pidove.

"Ok Grovyle, use Mega Drain!" Grovyle put his hands out and then shot out a beam of green, which zigzagged its way over to Growlithe. Once it surrounded Growlithe it started to suck energy, but it wasn't as powerful as Snivy's Giga Drain. "Now Quick Attack!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle screeched as he dashed over to Growlithe and with a slam, Growlithe was sent rolling along the dusty ground.

"Lithe!" Growlithe barked as he sprayed out a hot fire, which also was a hot amount. It hit Grovyle and quickly drained power and energy from him as he fell to one knee.

"Spin and Use Leaf Blade!" I ordered. Grovyle started to spin and use Leaf Blade, the green reflecting onto the fire. Then it sped forward, now being a big green fire bullet. It slammed into Growlithe and ridded of the deathly fire.

"Growl…" Growlithe whimpered. Oh, that poor puppy… Suddenly, Growlithe shot out a massive wave of wind with fire air currents in it. I recognized that move; it was Heat Wave! It suddenly trapped Grovyle in its now spinning vortex because the hot and the cold air created a mini tornado. "Lithe!" Growlithe jumped into the tornado with Grovyle and I knew what it was doing, powering its Fire-Type moves up with Flash Fire! He then opened his mouth wide, revealing a fiery inside. Growlithe then chomped down on Grovyle's arm and then the vortex decapitated because Grovyle was unable to battle.

"Return!" I called. "Wow, you're strong! How about we make this a puppy battle, Poochyena, go!"

"Poochy!" Poochyena barked.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Poochyena gathered dark power at his small mouth which soon formed into the shape of a sphere, and then he fired it, leaving a dusk trail behind. Growlithe was slammed by the attack and growled viciously as he got back up. You could see where the attack had hit by the throbbing injury on the right side of Growlithe's body. "Now, Bite!" Poochyena started to sprint for Growlithe and he opened his mouth and just as he was about to gnaw on Growlithe he shot into the ground, using a Dig attack.

"Growl!" Growlithe howled as he came up from under the earth and pummeled Poochyena, sending him into the sky. Growlithe's head shot up vertical after he jumped down to the ground and then sent out the fire wind which was in the shape of a triangle as it shot up towards Poochyena. The fire wind currents added to the mist and injured my Pokemon, who was still in midair, and sent him flying to the ground. Growlithe started to charge at Poochyena surrounded in a coat of a blazing flame which was Flame Charge. Just before Poochyena could hit the ground… _SLAM! _Poochyena went rolling back to my feet.

"Poochyena, get up!" I instructed my Pokemon. Poochyena was struggling to rise but it did anyway and growled at the truly ferocious Pokemon. Now, I'm even more determined to catch it! "Ok Poochyena, use Quick Attack!"

"Chyena!" Poochyena squealed as he charged forward speedily, leaving a bright trail behind.

"Growl!" Growlithe barked as he shot down into the earth. Seconds later he pounced up behind Poochyena and then opened his mouth and started to create fire in it.

"Use Roar to immobilize Growlithe and then use Shadow Ball!" I commanded. Poochyena swung its body around and faced Growlithe before howling loudly, at the top of his lungs. Growlithe flinched and stopped the Fire Fang so Poochyena quickly took the chance and fired his dark matter Shadow Ball. _BOOM! _Growlithe was sent diagonal into the air and hit a building, higher up than you'd expect. Growlithe dropped to the ground and winced in pain. "Go pokeball!" A pokeball flew out of my hands and spun its way over to Growlithe's snout. It bonked on him lightly and he was zapped into the pokeball. It wobbled once. Twice. A third time even, but then, it stopped and wasn't wobbling a fourth. I waited in anticipation to see whether or not I would catch him or whether I'd have to fight again. Then, it wobbled again. _BING! _The pokeball sounded.

"Poochy!" Poochyena howled excitedly and then dropped to the ground and rested.

"Alright, I just caught myself a Growlithe!" I roared. As if I spoke the devils name, Melvin appeared from the shadows.

"I've been watching your battle the whole time; that Growlithe's useless," Melvin told me.

"What?! Why?!" I shrieked, stunned by his comment since Growlithe had proved to be strong.

"Because, it's just a highbred of an animal. It's the same with most Bug and Grass-Types; they're just high breeds of plants. Pokemon that have mutated are the only ones that are useful. I'll show you an example… Muk, go!"

"Muk!" a big purple bit of sludge roared.

"A Muk? You know, personally I prefer animal and plant like Pokemon but I think that all Pokemon should be treated fairly, and you can't win with just your favourite Pokemon!" I protested, even though my whole team right now were all animal and insect like, apart from Ralts who was more like a baby, and I hadn't realized that my team was like this until now.

"I think we can. By the way, my Muk is strong, since he is my starter Pokemon!" Melvin told me.

"I'm getting sick of you! Let's battle, to decide whether all Pokemon should be treated fairly or whether you should only use your favourites," I offered.

"I like that idea. For once we're agreeing! How about a 3 vs. 3 battle which is split into rounds? Once one of us wins 2 of the 3 rounds the battle is ended," Melvin declared. I nodded and then took out my first pokeball. "Ok, let's go Roggenrola!"

"We haven't battled in a while. Joltik, it's time that you get back into the battling spirit!"

"Rola!" Roggenrola squealed as he energetically jumped up and down, pumped for battle.

"Tik!" Joltik screeched as she hid behind my back, scared of the Rock-Type Pokemon.

"Joltik, it's ok. I know that it has been a long time but just try!" I encouraged her. Joltik gave me a funny look before she slowly scuttled back out onto the dusty plains where we had just battled Growlithe seconds ago. "Ok, use Thunderbolt!" Joltik jumped up and leaned back, before releasing an incredible amount of power.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Melvin countered. The little rock pillar sticking out of Roggenrola's head (or body or whatever it is) started to shine before firing out as blinding beam which collided with Thunderbolt, countering it and creating a massive explosion.

"It's time to use Electroweb, pin 'em down!" I commanded. Joltik opened his little bug mouth, which had electrical energy inside. He then spat out a long stream of electricity, which opened up to reveal a yellow web. As the Electroweb stretched out more and more there was no way to dodge it and then, _SLAM! _Roggenrola got pined to the ground and was having a mass spasm under the web. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Jolt!" Joltik hissed as she sent out as jolt of lightning which struck the electrical web and made it even more empowering. There was an explosion inside the web and Roggenrola came flying out of the smoke before hitting the ground, hard.

"We're not losing! Roggenrola, Stone Edge!" Melvin ordered. Roggenrola started to have rocks orbit around it, before firing them. Once the rocks hit Joltik the sharp ends dug into her skin and made her screech in pain. "Now use Flash Cannon one more time!"

"Rola!" Roggenrola roared as he fired a silver-white beam from his little horn which pummeled Joltik and sent her surging into my chest, but my feet gave in and I fell over.

"Joltik, are you ok?' I asked my nearly-fainted Pokemon. Joltik nodded and jumped back onto the battlefield. "Now use Bug Bite!" Joltik started to run forward with the inside of her mouth a lime green. She went into bite Roggenrola but Melvin shouted out a command.

"Dodge and then slam her with Headbutt!" Roggenrola leapt up into the air and avoided my Joltik who crashed into the building, after going full speed and being unable to stop. Roggenrola rocketed back down from the sky and slammed into Joltik, making her body crumple into the building. A mark of the point on Roggenrola's head was engraved into Joltik's body as he landed back on the ground. Joltik did the same but she flopped down and also was unconscious.

"Return! You were great," I whispered to my Pokemon as she was returned to her pokeball. "Joltik was knocked out fast but now it's time to put in my powerhouse! Growlithe, I choose you!"

"Growl!" Growlithe howled as he jumped back out of his pokeball. He was still a bit weak so I treated him with Potions and Oran Berries.

"Ok then, how about we have a battle of the Virbank Complex Pokemon? Magnemite, get in battle!" Melvin called and threw out Magnemite, after returning Roggenrola.

"Mag-ne-mite!" Magnemite buzzed as it came out from its pokeball and floated around.

"I'm so checking Growlithe with my Pokedex!" Melvin screamed, excited about finding out about new Pokemon. He seems to love Pokemon, but only certain ones, but after what he said before about liking only what he calls 'mutated' Pokemon I'm surprised he wants to scan Growlithe.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Extremely loyal to its Trainer, Growlithe will bark at those who approach the Trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town," his Pokedex explained.

"Growlithe, start by spinning and use Heat Wave!" Growlithe started to spin and roll rapidly, spitting out a fiery wind from his mouth as he did so. Red hot wind currents flew in amongst the Heat Wave forcing it to gain more power. "Now, jump into the swirling winds and use Flame Charge!"

"Growl!" Growlithe barked as he jumped into the swirling winds, fire and all. Growlithe sped into the heart of the fire, and then jumped on quickly but now the fire tornado followed and Growlithe's Flame Charge merged with the Heat Wave, causing a fire hurricane to surround Growlithe.

"Counter with Sonic Boom!" Melvin retaliated. The magnets that acted as Magnemite's arms started to glow white before suddenly two forceful arches shot out from them. As the two collided, creating a bigger arch it connected with Growlithe, and there was an explosion which sent Growlithe soaring out of the cascade. Suddenly there was a frenzy of fire as the Heat Wave still kept its shape and since the winds were now forceful, after the Sonic Booms rocked it up, it covered Magnemite and he was screeching out in pain. I snickered as my next move will injure Magnemite badly.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Lithe!" Growlithe roared as he sent a spout of fire from his mouth and into the fiery air, creating one big _BOOM! _Magnemite's body was sent plummeting to the close ground and it made an indent into the earth's surface.

"Now while its recovering use Dig and make lots of holes!" I ordered. Growlithe started to dig into the ground and pop up, doing it over and over again until there was about a dozen holes. "Are they all connected up?" Growlithe nodded. "Then run around inside and charge up your Flame Charge, to get it at maximum speed!" Growlithe went back down into the holes and you could see them lighting up, one by one as Growlithe sped under them in his blazing coat.

"It's about time that we fight back! Use Thunderbolt in one of the holes!" Melvin commanded.

"Mag-nemite!" Magnemite screeched as he sent a yellow jolt of lightning into one hole which connected with all of the holes, meaning that Growlithe would…

"Growl!" Growlithe yelped as he flew out from one of the holes in an electric coating. Once Magnemite stopped the attack Growlithe fell to the floor, fried.

"Get back in one of the holes!" I told Growlithe. Growlithe looked uncertain but obeyed me, being a loyal dog.

"Are you that stupid?" Melvin questioned me. "Ok, Thunderbolt again!"

"Right were I want you…" I murmured. "Now Fire Fang!" Just as Magnemite was leaning back to deal a blow Growlithe jumped up from behind it with fiery fangs. Growlithe chomped down on the hard metal of his body and then threw him away and back into the wall, where he stayed. Magnemite didn't move, well, at least for a few seconds.

"Ne-mite," Magnemite said, dazed as he floated slowly back to his trainer.

"We've got one more shot Magnemite! Use Metal Sound and then Zap Cannon!" Magnemite started to make a horrible screeching sound and a wave of silver air appeared from its magnets. Growlithe was wincing in pain as he tied to cover his ears with his paws but his stat kept falling. Suddenly as it stopped Magnemite was gathered green and yellow electricity at its eye, where the sparks and bolts took the shape of a sphere. As Growlithe was recovering, regaining its senses Magnemite was all charged up and it fired the ball at Growlithe, and the speed of it was incredible.

"We have one chance to deflect it, otherwise it'll be too late! Flamethrower!" I roared. At the precise moment needed Growlithe shot out a flame of fire at the Zap Cannon, where both attacks collided and created a big explosion that whisked smoke over the battlefield. "Now use Flame Charge Growlithe…" I whispered. Fire surrounded Growlithe and I suspected that Melvin nor Magnemite could see it since they weren't reacting. As Growlithe charged forward I guessed it reached the end of the smoke cloud since I heard Melvin shriek,

"NO!" I heard a _SLAM! _and that's all she wrote because when the smoke lifted I saw Magnemite unconscious on the floor, with Growlithe happily panting.

"Oh Growlithe you were great!" I ran over to my Pokemon and hugged him, before returning him to his pokeball.

"Return Magnemite!" Melvin growled, but then slightly smiled. Grovyle started to shake my shoulder, meaning he wanted to battle and Muk started to rub up against Melvin.

"No," we both told our Pokemon.

"It's time to hit this battle hard Castform!" He threw out a pokeball and smiled, like he was now enjoying this battle. His mood had completely changed from when I first met him; maybe he doesn't work well with strangers?

"Ralts!" I screamed and then threw out my Psychic-Type.

"Ralts…" Ralts murmured as he slowly plodded along the ground.

"Cast!" Castform screeched as it flew into the open air. Since it was _really_ sunny Castform turned into its Sunny Form where it looked like an orange sun on a cloud. I saw Melvin get out his Pokedex to scan Ralts.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. If Ralts' horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokemon, its body warms up slightly," his Pokedex explained.

"Oh, I suppose you wanna know about Castform," Melvin proposed and was ready to scan Castform for me.

"No, no. I'm a Hoenn boy so I know all about Castform," I assured him before he could. "Ok now Ralts stop Castform from floating about by using Psychic on it and then slam it on the ground!" Ralts' eyes started to shine blue and suddenly, Castform had a bright blue rim around its body. Then, Castform was thrown to the ground over and over as Ralts was controlling this battle now.

"Weather Ball!" Melvin instructed. Castform started to gathered a ball of fire at its mouth, it changing as well depending on the weather.

"Stop it with Psychic and deflect any attack that Castform throws at you too!" I ordered.

"Ralts!" Ralts screamed as he took control of the Weather Ball and threw it back at Castform. Then he threw back a Fire Blast. Then an Ice Beam. And finally he threw back a Solarbeam.

"What can I do to land an attack?!" Melvin shrieked as his Castform looked like in two more attacks it could faint. "I know! Rain Dance and then Fire Blast!" Castform shot out two spheres of water into the harsh sunlight, which then turned into heavy rain. Suddenly Castform changed form and became a raindrop on a cloud.

"Rain Dance weakens the power of Fire Blast! Use Psychic anyway!"

"Form!" Castform cried as it sent out the star of fire, which Ralts just quickly turned around and made it head back to Castform.

"Now quickly, Hydro Pump!" Melvin roared. Suddenly a big pump of water blasted into the WEAKENED Fire Blast. Oh crap! I just got stymied! Suddenly the large pump of clear water and the fiery star crashed into Ralts and sent him flying back into the wall. Ralts hasn't got the highest defence so it did take quite the toll on him, and also Castform was a very strong Pokemon; I'd say that it's his strongest yet… "Now use Ice Beam, and then when they fire it back with Psychic use Solarbeam!"

"Revealing your plan? Not very well thought out. Use Teleport to dodge and then use the attack form of Psychic!" I yelled.

"Alts!" Ralts called as he teleported out of the way from Ice Beam and then teleported in front of Castform, where it dealt a mega blow of Psychic. The blue beam shot Castform into the air.

"Now slam it back to the ground with a normal Psychic attack!" I retaliated.

"Oh no you don't, use Solarbeam!" Melvin commanded as the rain stopped and the harsh sunlight returned. Castform quickly changed form before it shot out the Solarbeam, mega fast. We had no time to counter so Ralts just had to take the menacing attack, and since it was from right above him he was pushed into the ground. "Weather Ball!" Melvin added as Castform returned to the ground.

"Cast—form!" Castform screeched as it shot out a ball of orange and ref fire that plummeted into Ralts, sending him surging into my chest.

"Ralts!" I called as my Pokemon fell out of my arms and then started to walk around like it was drunk, falling over every few steps. Castform looked very worn down too and I was unsure who was gonna win this match. "Come on Ralts! Come ON!" And then, Ralts rose but not in its normal white, a bright white that had encapsulated it fully. "Oh my…" Ralts grew bigger, and he gained a second red horn. His green helmet got bigger and you could now see his face, and his beautiful red eyes. He stood on the tips of his FEET and he stood like a ballerina.

"Kirlia," the newly evolved Pokemon said calmly as the light stopped. Melvin got out his Pokedex to check Kirlia out.

"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. If Kirlia's Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about," his Pokedex explained. "New move: Magical Leaf."

"Alright, let's try our new move! Magical Leaf!" I commanded. Kirlia started to spin not fast but not slow and it created a whole lot of green mystical power, which were supposed to be leaves. Kirlia let forth the attack and the now spinning leaves headed for Castform.

"Weather Ball!" Melvin countered.

"Cast!" Castform called as it sent out a fire ball from its tiny mouth, the flames pushing through the forceful air that the now razor blade leaves were creating. The two attacks collided and there was a massive explosion so neither of us could see the battlefield through the smoke.

"Use Teleport and then Magical Leaf!" Kirlia quickly teleported out of sight and then teleported in front of Castform, which I could now see, since the smoke had slightly lifted only leaving a mist of smoke. Kirlia span rapidly and created a swirling mixt of leaves which each pummelled Castform, who fell to the ground unconscious after the attack. Melvin quietly whisked Castform back to its pokeball and then frowned at me, but slightly smiled.

"You were truly great Max," Melvin complimented me. "But I still think that 'mutated' Pokemon are better." I growled.

"All Pokemon should be treated fairly!" I snapped. He shrugged and gave me a sigh before walking away. I saw him disappear out of the entrance of the Virbank Complex, obviously done with capturing Pokemon here. "I'll show him someday that all Pokemon are awesome! And then, we can battle just for fun again…"

* * *

"Wow! Kirlia, you've evolved awesomely!" May screamed as Kirlia was prancing around outside. We were outside the Pokemon Centre where May and Nick had been training for hours.

"Yeah, and that kid sounds like a creep. All Pokemon should be treated fairly!" Nick agreed with me.

"Solo/Pig!" Solosis and Pignite cheered as they agreed with each other, both being out of their pokeballs. Nick's a perfect example of balancing the two different characteristics of Pokemon, Solosis and Pignite are an even more perfect example by themselves.

"Maybe Melvin and I will meet up again one day, and then we'll have another battle to end all battles! Kirlia, are you ready to _get _ready?" I questioned my Pokemon.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia replied and pounded his fist in the air.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Rocking in the Virbank Contest!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So Ralts finally evolved and FINALLY learnt another move which actually deals damage! But he'll be learning another soon from a move tutor (Probably in Driftveil). Also the triumphant capture of Growlithe which was long awaited! (Growlithe is one of my favourite Fire-Types; in Top 5) Next episode is the whole Virbank Contest, it is not a three episode Wallace Cup so don't you worry! Pokemon Listings! PS: I have decided that I'm gonna put genders of the Pokemon beside their names, and also don't forget that Nick and May had a training session all day so May's Pokemon levels will increase. I think that I'll be slowing down the rate of growth from now on instead of 1 battle = 1 level**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

(Male)** Riolu – Lv. 31 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

(Male)** Pignite – Lv.38 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

(Male)** Tranquill – Lv.34 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

(Female)** Snivy – Lv.33 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

(Male)** Solosis – Lv.33 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

(Male) **Oshawott – Lv.33 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

(Male) **Tirtouga – Lv.32 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

(Male) **Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

(Male) **Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

(Female) **Chikorita – Lv.35 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

(Female) **Minccino – Lv.33 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

(Female) **Gothita – Lv.32 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

(Female) **Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

(Male) **Grovyle – Lv.35 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

(Male)** Kirlia – Lv.30 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

(Male)** Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

(Female)** Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

(Male)** Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – _MonfernoFreak_**

**PS: I know, Nick's Pokemon are practically all male and same with Max's (Btw the next Pokemon he Max catches will be female) and most of May's are female. It's just the Pokemon that Nick catches just seem more like males than females but he will have at least one more female capture.**


	34. Rocking in the Virbank Contest!

**Yes again, it has been a long time… I would make up a silly excuse on why I haven't been writing but I'll just be up front with you; lately I just don't feel like writing. I know, gasp :O! Now this episode is the Virbank City Pokemon Contest so yeah… Enjoy if you wanna… By the way if you like turtles then I love you. If you don't then my heart is broken. If you don't really care then I have mixed feelings. Stop reading this and just freaking read the story because otherwise I'm gonna be rambling on all day…**

* * *

Episode 34 – Rocking in the Virbank Contest!

I awoke the morning of the contest, pumped! I wouldn't normally say that about a contest, only a Gym Battle but this is out of the ordinary, not something I'd do everyday, and we get to have a double battle! Well, that's if we make it through the first round and I'm sure that we will!

"Alright, rock and roll Snivy and Tranquill!" I called and threw out two of my Pokemon.

"Vy," Snivy murmured as she jumped down from out of her pokeball.

"Quill…" Tranquill yawned and stretched out his wings.

"Ok guys, get ready to perform! You two are up for he appeals round!" I told them. May was in another bedroom of the Pokemon Centre but Max was in the bed across from mine and I could swear that I could hear him cursing in his sleep, obviously being woken up by my yelling. "Let's do this."

* * *

I walked down in to the Pokemon Centre's main lobby where trainers were watching the Battle Channel, where they had battling announcements about new Gyms, Gyms closing down or about tournaments. If it wasn't news it's usually Alder giving you battle tips, or another Master trainer.

"Hello boys, girls, men and woman of Unova! I see that you're up early this morning!" Our champion, Alder, shouted from the T.V. "Now I've got some exciting news today, guess what time it is? That's right, the Cup to end all cups is back. It's the… Alder Cup!" Suddenly there was a big roar from the teenagers and kids in front of me. Wait, the Alder Cup? I've always wanted to participate in that!

"My Pokemon are winning it for sure!" a girl screamed.

"But, this year we've decided to add some restrictions in, since usually we have trainers that have no battling experience participate and we have over 100 trainers! But now we have restricted the number to the first 32 registered and, you also have to have at least 1 Pokemon League Badge!" Alder explained. I heard a few sighs from a few kids up in the front row; they're probably just beginners so they haven't won a badge. "It's in my home, Floccesy Town, so be there!"

"Where's Floccesy Town?" I went over and questioned Nurse Joy. She walked over to a wall where a massive map of the Unova Region was.

"Here's where we are now," Nurse Joy pointed out. If you just went north you'd reach Driftveil City, Virbank City is LITERALLY right underneath Driftveil. "And here's Floccesy Town." Nurse Joy pointed to a town that was west of Virbank City, and it meant a longer trip back up to Driftveil…

"Yahoo!" I cried out as I realized that the Alder Cup was so near. Who cares if it takes longer to get to Driftveil? "I'm gonna be the first one there!"

"I don't think so." I turned around to see that Trevor was standing behind me.

"Trevor? I thought that you left yesterday."

"Yeah, I did but then realized on my way to Driftveil City that I had no supplies," he explained. "And this time, I've stocked up and I'm ready to leave, but this time I'm heading for Floccesy town!"

"Well, I have to stay and compete in the Virbank Contest so I can't go yet," I told him. I hung my head low fro a second. "I guess that I'll be seeing you there!" I clenched my fist and held it up, letting him know that when the time came I was ready to battle again. "I gotta go, bye. I need to get ready for the contest!"

"Contest aye?" I turned to see a man with a brown scruffy beard sticking out of a grey coat which covered his head in a shadow. It went down to his knees. He had a gruff voice which somehow I recognized, but somehow I didn't. I couldn't tell whether he was looking at me in the eye or whether he was looking completely away from me because I couldn't see his eyes. "Hmph!" he grumbled and then ran out of the Pokemon Centre abruptly.

"Who on Earth was that...?"

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Virbank City Pokemon Contest!" Rosion welcomed us with a smile and a blue rose in her short brown-blonde hair. The blue rose was attacked to a red head band she was wearing and her hair curled around it. She wore a simple white dress and a red bracelet with a red rose on it. "This Pokemon Contest is a double performance, and you'll be using two Pokemon in the appeals and the battles! Now, to introduce our judges… First up is Don George from the Virbank Battle Club!" Don George waved but stayed calm and collected. "Next we have the one and only Kelly Kenton!" Kelly stood up and her long blonde hair – which was in two ponytails today – glimmered in the sun light as she waved her hand high. "And then we have our very own Virbank City Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy sat there and gave us all a warm smile. "Last but not least-" Rosion was interrupted as Roxie got the guitar off of her back and started to play a tune.

"I'm Roxie!" she announced. She kept playing her tune but suddenly we heard drums and another guitar join in and the crowd looked up in awe as the rest of her band was playing in a separate little box room at the top.

"And I'm your host for today, Rosion," Rosion announced to the crowd but May and I ushered out of the Dressing Room and started to walk down the hall. She kept talking but we could no longer hear.

"Are you ready to perform Nick?" May asked me as the two of us kept walking. May was first and I was second because we were the first two to register. May had seen her dreaded rival Harley and I was very surprised when I saw that man again, I mean the one in the grey coat. He was very shocked when I was entering when he's entering himself. He doesn't seem like the coordinator type, more like a strong Elite Four member or a Champion. He just had that feel to him…

"Now, welcome our first coordinator of the day; May!" Rosion instructed the crowd as they erupted in cheers.

"Go May!" I heard Max call. I watched on in anticipation from behind her, where she was starting to run out onto the stage. Suddenly, May stumbled and tripped, and I could see her legs shaking.

"May, no need to worry, you'll be great," I assured her and she nodded and then got back up and sprinted out onto the stage.

"It's time to shine, we're winning this one! Take the stage Chikorita and Gothita!" May screamed as two pokeballs flew from her hands.

"Chiko!" Chikorita screamed as she jumped down onto the battlefield with a petal seal, swinging her leaf to blow them away.

"Goth," Gothita murmured as she took a pose as all the petals on her seal floated to the ground softly.

"Ok you two, time to start off with some ice sculpturing! Gothita, Ice Beam, Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" May ordered. Gothita started to make ovals of ice that stood on the ground; a blank canvas for any artist such as Chikorita to work on.

"Chikor-i!" Chikorita squealed as razor blade-like leaves came shooting out from the leaf which was swinging on Chikorita's head. The leaves started to cut up the now ice sculptures and after the mirage of green stopped, it revealed an ice statue of Chikorita, and one of Gothita!

"Now Telekinesis; make 'em move!" May commanded.

"Thita!" Gothita screamed as her eyes shone green. Suddenly the ice sculptures had a bright green rim around them and they moved into the air, but the ice Chikorita was galloping; its feet were MOVING! Ice Gothita on the other hand was spinning like a ballerina, her hands up above her head.

"Ice Chikorita, Razor Leaf! Ice Gothita, Psybeam!" May exclaimed to the two ice sculptures. Once the two statues had reached half way between the ground and the roof Ice Chikorita started to whip its leaf, each time sending out one ice leaf.

"Wow…" the crowd mumbled. The power of Gothita's Telekinesis was just awesome; making ice move like that… Then Ice Gothita sent out a blue beam from its eyes, made up of ice shards and an icy wind. It just looked like an ice-blue Psybeam; spot on! The two attacks collided and created an explosion of glory and beauty, making it rain snowflakes and shimmering dust. The crowd was stunned once again as I saw their mouths wide open, their eyes glued to the stage.

"What an awesome ice-inspired performance!" Rosion declared. The crowd cheered for May, and so did the judges who even got off their seats. May and her Pokemon ran off the stage and into me.

"What were you talking about May? You're awesome at double performances!" I told her.

"But the performance was short and there didn't seem to be any excitement, but I do feel a lot more confident now than I did yesterday," May explained and then ran off to the Dressing Room, obviously wanting to watch my performance.

"Everybody please welcome our second trainer of the day, Nick!" Rosion told the crowd as they clapped when I ran on. I looked over at Roxie and she smiled at me and gave me a wink.

"It's time to rock! Go Tranquill and Snivy!" I screeched as the two pokeballs came backhand from my right hand.

"Snivy," Snivy murmured as she jumped onto the ground, the small lightning bolts from the seal swirling around her, giving her that powerful yet calm look.

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped. Tranquill on the other hand wasn't acting more calm but confident and he shot all of the lightning bolts away. Two contrasts for two completely different Pokemon.

"Now, we're gonna show them our power! Tranquill, Air Cutter!" Tranquill then started to shoot blue X's from its wings which cut through the air, literally. They were flying all over the arena and were creating massive gusts of wind, showing how forceful they were. The crowd looked frightened as the Air Cutters came near them but impressed, seeing how much power was contained in them. "Now for a touch of beauty and power. Snivy, use Giga Drain on Tranquill while he uses an Aerial Ace!"

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as she shot out a bright, neon green beam which encapsulated Tranquill who was rapidly speeding through the air with Aerial Ace. At first green air currents were just surrounding Tranquill but then, it turned into a green bullet as it got faster and faster.

"Now Leaf Tornado, and get in there!" I ordered. Snivy got on her head and started to spin, creating a cascade of leaves and power at her tail. Then Snivy threw it, high into the air where she then caught up to it and let herself feel the power of the forest.

"Quill!" Tranquill called as he started to charge for Snivy in his neon bullet, while Snivy returned the call and raced back for him surrounded in swirling leaves. The two Pokemon collided and it was a head to head brawl as Snivy and Tranquill pushed back and forth.

"What a magnificent display of power!" Rosion shrieked. Then, suddenly… _BOOM! _A massive wave of green shot out from the two colliding heads and along with the falling leaves and sparkles Snivy and Tranquill landed safely on the ground, well, Tranquill stayed airborne. "And from power to beauty in a flash!" The stage was filled with green shimmers and falling leaves, giving it that forest feel. The crowd loved our performance and started clapping wildly; obviously thinking that cheering was inappropriate for this setting.

"That was a magnificent display of a trainer; showing their skills with how strong they are with a touch of beauty," Kelly Kenton complimented us, obviously predicting that I was a trainer. My heart pounded as Kelly cheered for me and I just about fainted, but we ran/flew off of the stage anyway and back into the Dressing Room.

"Did I do well?" I asked May.

"You were awesome!" she cheered. I was feeling good about that performance, and getting to the second stage will be a clean sweep!

* * *

"Please welcome our 9th coordinator of the day to the stage, the man that only wants to be known as… Mr. Isshu!" Rosion welcomed him. The same man as before - in the grey cloak - ran out onto the stage with two pokeballs in his hands.

"Time to show them how champion Pokemon perform!" he yelled in his gruff voice as he threw the two pokeballs. His voice sounded unnatural, like he was putting on a show to act as the bad guy. Something's up…

"Infernape!" his monkey Pokemon roared. He looked like a king as the flame on his head was roaring, and the expression on his face was much more than threatening.

"Hax!" his Haxorus shrieked as he stomped onto the battlefield. I gotta check both of them out…

"Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Infernape uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent."

"Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon. Haxorus' tusks are incredibly destructive. They can easily slice through a thick, sturdy steel column every time." Then, a big column of steel at least a metre thick was lowered from the roof and placed on the battlefield.

"Now slice through it with Dragon Claw!" Haxorus jumped high into the air where in then started to roll rapidly. It crashed into the column of steel and drove right through it. As Haxorus reached the floor and struck a pose, one hand on the ground, suddenly the pillar of steel fell from the sky as shards. What power! "Draco Meteor!" Haxorus gathered all the Dragon-Type power from deep within its body and then concentrated it at his mouth, where he shot the orange sphere into the air. "Catch it Infernape and then Mach Punch!"

"Fernape!" Infernape roared as he jumped up and caught the ball, and then dug his now blue hand into the Draco Meteor attack, boosting its power and making blotches of blue swirl around it. Infernape took aim with the arm that was in the sphere and pointed it at the sky where it then exploded into over a dozen meteors, that were blue and orange. They spiralled into the air and then surged back down, giving off a sky blue shine. While the attack was happening Infernape was speeding around the stage, showing off the glow of its orange and blue fist, creating a trail behind it. All the meteors crashed into the stage where it made several craters.

"Oh my, I don't think that I've ever seen power like that!" Rosion gasped along with the crowd.

"Now use Dig and then Blast Burn Infernape!" Mr. Isshu commanded. Infernape jumped into the stage, still ruling with his blue and orange fist, and started to dig down while Haxorus stood there calmly. "Protect Haxorus!" he yelled that just in time because suddenly, the field was red and just as Haxorus covered itself in a green power which would shield him from any attack the whole stage erupted in fire, sending the sphere that Haxorus was in flying into the sky. It was literally the most powerful thing I had ever seen… As the lava-hot fire disappeared, and was absorbed by Haxorus' Protect he jumped back to the ground in his now red shield. Just as it disappeared Infernape jumped back out of the hole - still of fire - and then stood on top of Haxorus, on his horns. He crossed his arms and both Haxorus and Infernape stood there with a smirk on their faces. The crowd was silent for a second before they started to cheer and clap as loudly as they could, because that display of power was just incredible!

"What a power-packed performance from Mr. Isshu!" Rosion screamed as he returned his Pokemon and then walked off of the stage. I would hate to be up against him in the second round, because he would crème me for sure!

* * *

"Now please welcome our 29th coordinator, it's Harley!" Rosion screamed. So May's rival was finally up aye…

"Ariados, Banette, enter!" Harley roared and threw out his two Pokemon.

"Ba-nette-bay!" Banette snickered as he jumped down onto the battlefield, a shadow of him made out of smoke following. Obviously that was the seal.

"Ar!" Ariados hissed as it crawled along, the same shadow that followed Banette but in the shape of Ariados close behind. I decided to check both of them with Dexter…

"Banette, the Marionette Pokemon. Banette was originally a doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it."

"Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon. Ariados attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends."

"Ok, Ariados, use Spider Web!" Harley instructed. Ariados started to spray out a line of silk which soon opened up into a big web that spread throughout the sky. "Now Banette, Thunder!"

"Nette!" Banette screeched as he let forth a massive bolt of lightning which zapped the spider web, electrifying it. As the Electrical-Spider Web started to soar from the sky, it looked like Banette and Ariados were preparing for a hit when _BAM! _It covered Banette and Ariados completely and yellow jolts of lightning surged up, showing the mind-boggling strength of the attack.

"Wow, look at how Ariados and Banette are enduring that attack. That's showing how tough his Pokemon are!" Rosion shouted in excitement and the crowd agreed with a roar.

"Now both of you, Shadow Ball!"

"Ri!" Ariados spat as she launched a Shadow Ball, and Banette did the same. The two Shadow Balls shot up into the air were they connected, exploding into a purple smoke which covered the whole field and the Pokemon. What was the point of that? The Pokemon are the stars, they always need to be seen so that they can show their beauty and power…

"Now, Scary Face my little darlings!" Harley screamed. Suddenly the violet smoke started to swirl, forming into two shapes. Then, as the spinning stopped it revealed the two scariest faces I've ever seen, and their eyes were shining a crimson red.

"Harr!" they both roared before suddenly subsiding, only leaving a dusk purple mist at the Pokemon's feet on the battlefield. What power, I mean, that was Ariados and Banette; that was showing them off… It was showing their power… I guess I don't know everything thing about contests, but I learnt a whole lot in Pokemon Trainer School. And with that the performance was over, and after a confrontation in the Dressing Room between May and Harley, the results were announced.

"The eight trainers who are moving on to the second stage are on screen!" Rosion called and pointed upwards towards the monolithic screen. On by one the faces flickered on. Mr. Isshu was second, with May coming third. I was straight after with fourth, and then, finally Harley's face flickered on at 7. "Now, the matchups. Our computer will randomly match our coordinators up so… … … Here they are!" The four battles were listed on the screen.

"I'm with Harley!" May shrieked. I remember, back in the Nimbasa Pokemon Contest May was paired up with Harley first, and she lost. I bet she doesn't wanna lose again, but that won't happen because May's a lot tougher than she used to be!

"Now remember folks, in this contest you may only use two Pokemon for the battling round so once you pick two Pokemon to battle in the first round those are the ones you have to stick with throughout the whole competition," Rosion reminded us all. Hmm… Who to use… I gotta go call Professor Juniper!"

* * *

"And our second semi-finalist is Nick!" Rosion shouted as I had just wiped out a girl called Ruby.

"Yes!" I shouted in agreement with my two Pokemon. We walked off stage, my Pokemon cheering while I fell silent, not looking to act like a show off.

"Now, please welcome our next two trainers to the stage for the third Top 8 battle; it's May and Harley!" Rosion cheered.

"Alright, Escavalier, Accelgor, you're up!" Harley yelled as two Pokemon flew from his hands.

"Gor!"

"Esc!" Escavalier hissed.

"Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokemon. Having removed its heavy shell, it becomes very light and can fight with ninja-like movements," Dexter explained.

"Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokemon. Wearing the shell covering they stole from Shelmet, they defend themselves and attack with two lances."

"Emolga, Glaceon, take the stage!" May called.

"Gla, gla," Glaceon murmured as she entered onto the stage, a snowflake seal blowing against the icy wind she gave off.

"Molga!" Emolga roared as she entered onto the field, covered in electric snowflakes, which was soon blown away by Emolga flapping her membrane making a small gust.

"So you're trying to recreate the rage that Emolga had when losing in the Nimbasa Contest?" Harley asked. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! There's no point in trying to bring out Emolga's strength since my Pokemon will crème you, but I do see Glaceon's back on the team and I'm looking forward to battling that one. Ok, start off by using Pursuit Accelgor while Escavalier uses Iron Defence, over and over!"

"Celgor…" Accelgor quietly roared as he vanished into a shadow, while behind him the armoured Pokemon started to have a metallic coat throughout its body, charging up its defence stat. Suddenly Accelgor reappeared in front of May and behind her Pokemon, slamming into them in a grey-scale coat. Emolga and Glaceon fell forward and Accelgor was preparing for another attack, under his trainer's command which was…

"Signal Beam!" A blue and red particle-like beam shot out of Accelgor's mouth and was about to blast Glaceon and Emolga.

"Glaceon, Mirror Coat!" Glaceon started to shine brightly, and it looked like a very thin clear coat of water was surrounding it as it was shimmering. The Signal Beam hit her but thanks to Mirror Coat the Signal Beam was immediately shot back with twice the power. It crashed into Accelgor who was sent flying back to Harley. Then, the camera focused on Escavalier as he was just finishing his fourth Iron Defence.

"I think that you've forgotten about my Escavalier May," Harley snickered.

"Oh!" May gasped, obviously remembering that he was battling with two Pokemon too.

"Now Escavalier, X-Scissor!"

"Valier!" Escavalier roared as he started to charge forward, his two spears crossed over to make an X. Purple power formed around them and Escavalier was now really starting to move.

"Jump and then use Iron Tail Glaceon!" May instructed. Glaceon jumped up and Escavalier kept on charging through, but just as Glaceon was about to come down with an Iron Tail she was stopped.

"Accelgor, Pursuit!" Harley screamed. Accelgor suddenly vanished and a grey shadow whisked its way up into the air to where Glaceon was and then, got behind her where Accelgor revealed himself. He grabbed her and then threw her up against the small wall which divided the stands and the battlefield before Accelgor landed safely next to his partner. "Now Escavalier, keep on going and use X-Scissor on Emolga!"

"Counter with your Electro Ball!" May snapped.

"Molga!" Emolga squealed as she gathered a ball of electricity and then threw it to the oncoming Escavalier. They collided, but Escavalier smashed through it like it was nothing and then went on to pummel Emolga.

"We've got this battle in the bag," Harley snickered as Glaceon and Emolga were lying on the ground.

"We won't give up Harley! Emolga, Sky Attack!" Emolga stared to glow white, giving of a radiating wave. It just stood on the ground since you had to charge Sky Attack up for a few seconds.

"We'll use the Pursuit tactic! Go Accelgor!" Harley commanded and pointed at Emolga. Like it always does it vanished from sight but you could see its normal shadow still moving along the ground, moving from side to side; fast movements like a ninja. It came up to Emolga and was just about to hit when May came up with an idea.

"Glaceon, Icy Wind on Emolga!" What?! Icy Wind ON Emolga?! Glaceon looked unsure but it did so anyway, blowing a blue air breeze full of shards and twinkles of ice. It rushed into the area where Emolga was and it must've hit Accelgor because it revealed his shadow, and him crying out in pain. "And now Shadow Ball!"

"Ceon!" Glaceon barked as she shot out the sphere of dark energy and matter. The dusk ball surged into Accelgor and sent him flying, crashing into the stands. _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _The Judge's buzzers went off to let us know that Accelgor was out of the battle.

"What?!" Harley shrieked.

"Now Emolga, use Sky Attack on Escavalier!" May ordered the now fully charged Pokemon. Emolga sped through the sky, an icy wind surrounding her as she went. She drove herself into Escavalier, but it barely made a mark on his metal armour; it actually looked like it hurt Emolga's head more than it hurt him.

"This is why for the whole of the start of the battle I used Iron Defence… Alright, Twineedle!" Harley told his Pokemon.

"Valier!" Escavalier roared as he shot his two pincers into Emolga's chest, making her start to breathe heavily. May started to get angry and the inner rage was coming out.

"Alright, Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" Glaceon shot out a crackling beam of blue, and just by looking at it I could tell that that attack was powerful, and one of the most powerful Ice Beams I've ever seen…

"Hidden Power!" Harley exclaimed. Escavalier had crème coloured ovals starting to orbit him but when the Ice beam got too close he shot them, and they were leaving a misty rainbow trail behind them. The two attacks collided and made an explosion of beauty which covered all of the Pokemon.

"Emolga, loosen from his grip and then fly back to Glaceon and I!" May shouted to her Pokemon.

"Molga!" Emolga agreed. None of us could see what was happening since there was a thick mist of glimmers, but soon we saw Emolga standing by Glaceon and her trainer. After the mist lifted it was time to continue the attacks.

"Glaceon, use Shadow Ball and Emolga, Air Slash!" Glaceon gathered purple and black energy at its mouth, creating a ball. She shot it and at the same time Emolga fired three serrated Frisbees from her membrane, and they were making their way for each other. Oh no, the attacks will cancel out each other! Then the camera focused on May and we all saw her snickering. What is she up to? Just as the attacks were about to reach Escavalier - who was going to use Twineedle on the two attacks - they suddenly collided, the discs that were Air Slashes slicing up the Shadow Ball, spraying a purple and black wall out. "Now use Iron Tail and Thunder Fang!"

"Gla, gla!" Glaceon hissed as she started to gallop forward with a metallic tail lagging onto her body. Emolga was flying nearby, mouth open wide, full of electricity. We could see Escavalier and Harley and they couldn't see and thing and were looking around all over, freaked out by the outstanding combo. I knew that combo, I had used it in battle before and it's a helpful tactic.

"Where are they coming from?" Harley questioned. Then, suddenly, Glaceon pounced through the dusk shield. "Over there!" Harley pointed at Glaceon as she was getting ready to roll, which would bring more force into the attack. Then Emolga appeared. "No wait, over there!" Escavalier got confused and couldn't do a thing, so he just had to take the attacks. _BOOOM! _Escavalier was sent flying through the air and just as he hit the ground Rosion shrieked…

"Times up!" We all looked emotionally at the screen and there was a clear winner to who was moving on. "Congratulations to the third coordinator moving on to the semi-finals… It's the devious team of Glaceon and Emolga! May's moving on!" Yes, now that May and I were in the semis there was no way either of us could lose, we were going to meet in the finals for sure!

"I'll be looking forward to our battle young man!" I turned around to see 'Mr. Isshu' who I now somehow felt a connection too, I just don't know how at the moment. But, in order to get to the finals with May I had to beat his Infernape and Dragonite…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Shadows of a Lost Heart**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So Nick is battling "Mr. Isshu" next chapter and I do have a storyline to this which might get quite exciting, or it might not. It just depends if you like that stuff. Now thanks to a fellow FanFiction-er's (I don't know if I'm allowed to call him a friend since we only know each other over the internet) idea for a Spinoff I've decided to start one myself, since I'm sorry to say I was getting bored with this story a little bit. Don't worry I won't stop it though! The Spinoff series is sort of like a idea that branched off from the words that came into my head… They were journey and what next episode is about which I could say one word but it will spoil it… So if any of you would like to read Chapter 1 of it (Completed) just say in the reviews or PM me. It's still a bit in the thought stage though since I'm not sure if the series will work :/ Ok, Pokemon listings.**

**PS: I've also decided to quit off the gender listings because they sort of annoy me… But if you're observant you'd notice that I rarely use 'it' when I'm talking about a Pokemon and normally use he or she…**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 31 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.38 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.34 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.33 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Solosis – Lv.33 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Oshawott – Lv.33 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle **

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tirtouga – Lv.32 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Chikorita – Lv.35 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Gothita – Lv.33 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - ONLY THE POKEMON USED IN UNOVA)_

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Minccino – Lv.33 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.35 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.30 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: Beautifly's level is quite low even though she was May's first caught because she's usually used in performances rather than battles. And also, I didn't bring back Wartortle or any other Pokemon because otherwise I feel that maybe her Unova Pokemon will then get pushed out… Also a new poll is up.**


	35. Shadows of a Lost Heart

**Me: Ok, so this will be my second chapter up in one day (It's a bloody miracle!). It's quite short but you know. I was so determined to write this episode because I just love something that happens in it… Now I don't know what else to say except that the next chapter is very likely to be up tomorrow, which is the starting of the Alder Cup (Get pumped people!). Now, Mr. Isshu, would you like to welcome us today?**

**Mr. Isshu: No**

**Me: Oh, K. Then welcome to the 35****th**** Episode of Pokemon Unova Capers! (He's sort of an asshole that guy…)**

* * *

Episode 35 – Shadows of a Lost Heart

"5 minutes are on this semi-final battle clock so begin!"

"Infernape, Dragonite, show them how champion Pokemon battle!" Mr. Isshu shouted as he threw out his two Pokemon.

"Ok Tirtouga, Riolu, rock and roll!" I shouted and pointed to the battlefield. Riolu jumped out from behind me with a pokeball in his hands and then he threw it, acting as a trainer.

"Olu!" Riolu screamed as he did so like he was calling him out.

"Touga!" Tirtouga said boldly. Tirtouga's gained a lot more confidence since it's been at Professor Juniper's lab.

"Infernape…" Infernape murmured and threateningly looked over at Riolu and Tirtouga, giving them a death stare.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite roared next to them, wings stretched out.

"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. It is said that Dragonite makes its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore," Dexter explained. This guy's tough, but I believe in my Pokemon!

"Alright, Stone Edge!" I commanded. Tirtouga had rocks start to spin around it, gaining power as they moved. Then they came to a halt before suddenly being fired in the direction of the two Pokemon vulnerable to Rock-Type attacks.

"Thunder," Mr. Isshu said. Dragonite pulled his head back before whipping it forward, unleashing a ginormous bolt of lightning as he did so. It immediately destroyed all of the rocks and was making its way over to my Pokemon.

"Tirtouga, Sandstorm!" Tirtouga got into his shell and then started to spin, unleashing a massive gale-force wind of sand which cancelled out the Thunder. "Now Riolu, your time to shine! Sky Uppercut and Aura Sphere!"

"Rio!" Riolu exclaimed as he dashed forward, blue fist and all. Then he created a turquoise sphere as his mouth, which he then threw his fist into. Suddenly, then Riolu was just a bullet of raw power.

"Mach Punch," Mr. Isshu calmly ordered.

"Nape," Infernape mumbled as he punched forward, countering the Aura Uppercut. _BOOM! _Somehow, Infernape overpowered all that power and sent Riolu flying through the air to slam onto the ground hard.

"Now, Dragonite use Aerial Ace and Infernape; Dig." Infernape started to dig into the stage, the floor ending up in a heap next to the hole.

"Nite!" Dragonite roared as he flew up into the air, wings stretched, before then surging back down, wind currents forming around it. _SLAM, SLAM! _Riolu was sent flying into the air by Dig and Tirtouga rolled along the ground before he came to my feet. Slowly and steadily each of them got back up but it took all of their strength.

"And now we're finishing this. Flare Blitz, Giga Impact!" Mr. Isshu shouted. It was the first time that I'd heard him yell and he was ready to end this, and I don't know how I could defeat them if an Aura Uppercut couldn't stand up to a Mach Punch… Unless…

"Alright, we're going to have to use TRIPLE combinations! Tirtouga; Ancient Power, Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet! Riolu; Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed and Aura Sphere!" I roared.

"OLU/TIR!" my Pokemon called. It was all in a flash and suddenly water splashed everywhere along with the power of aura plus silver and white, and then… _BOOM! _They had created an epic combination. Tirtouga was a silver water bullet with currents flowing down the sides and Riolu was a bullet of aura and power that was speeding forward at an epic pace.

"Put all your will and power into it!" I instructed my Pokemon before the fiery blaze who was Infernape and the purple and orange lightning who was Dragonite collided with Tirtouga and Riolu. _BOOM. _That was all any of us heard as we had reached the climax of the battle, and our sight was filled with the power of an epic explosion. Through the mixt I could see two Pokemon's bodies flying this way. "Riolu! Tirtouga!" Finally after about 30 seconds of epic waiting, the smoke subsided and we saw Infernape and Dragonite standing proudly, as if they hadn't been touched. On the other hand though Tirtouga and Riolu were lying on the stage unconscious. _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _The four judges' buzzers went off and I was rendered out of the competition. No, I lost to him. I broke my promise with May...

"That was an epic battle of wills but unfortunately for Nick, Mr. Isshu won and is moving onto the Finals," Rosion exclaimed. I sobbingly walked off of the stage and back into the Dressing Room where I got changed back into my white jeans and a mist coloured top.

* * *

"Nick, I'm sorry that you lost," May told me after she had just come back from her semifinal battle.

"Yeah, it's ok…" I muttered. "Just promise me one thing May."

"What?" she asked.

"Wipe the floor with him in the finals!"

"Hey, I have Glaceon whose super-effective against Dragonite and Emolga who's super-effective against Infernape; I can't lose!" she assured me. "Mr. Isshu, you're going down!"

"Just don't underestimate him," I told her.

"I won't Nick, no need to worry," she assured me once more.

"That Mr. Isshu, he's something…" I mumbled. I just gotta learn his techniques, the way he control fire and his Dragonite and Haxorus are just incredible!

"This one's in the bag! For sure!"

* * *

"The tension's high everybody, it's an epic battle of wills between May and Mr. Isshu in the Final battle of the Double Performance Virbank City Pokemon Contest!" That's a bit of a long title… "Someone here will walk away with the Virbank Ribbon, otherwise known as the Toxic Ribbon named after the Toxic Badge! 5 minutes are on the clock so let this double battle begin!" I sat down in the stands next to Max just as they were beginning.

"Infernape, Dragonite, show them how champion Pokemon battle!" Mr. Isshu shouted as he threw out his two Pokemon.

"Glaceon, Emolga, take to the stage!" May called and threw out her two Pokemon that had a chance of wiping the floor with him.

"Infern-ape!" Infernape screeched at his opponents, letting them now that they were in for a tough battle.

"Drag, Dragonite," Dragonite agreed while nodding and crossing his arms.

"Gla, Gla!" Glaceon hissed back.

"Molga!" Emolga spat.

"Ok, Emolga, use Electro Ball and Glaceon then use Ice Beam on it!" May commanded. Emolga gathered electricity into her hands, which then took the shape of a sphere. For a glimpse I could see the Electro Ball and tiny strikes of lightning were bolting around inside of it. Emolga threw it but soon it was met by an Ice Beam from Glaceon which froze around it, creating an icicle spear but with a electrocuting Electro Ball inside which made the ice shimmer.

"And a combination right off the back by May!" Rosion shouted. Just as they electronic icicle was about to hit the two Pokemon it was destroyed by Dragonite.

"Hyper Beam!" Suddenly a blast of red came from Dragonite's mouth and completely obliterated the combination move and crashed into both Emolga and Glaceon, sending them flying. "Now Mach Punch while Dragonite recharges!"

"Infernape!" Infernape roared as he sprang into action, charging forward rapidly.

"Iron Tail!" May ordered. Glaceon jumped up into the sky before doing a roll and slamming her tail up against Infernape's fist. Glaceon struggled for a while but it was useless since Infernape overpowered Glaceon and sent her hurdling. "Emolga, cover for Glaceon! Sky Attack!"

"Molga!" Emolga squealed as she took to the skies with a shiny white coat. It waved around her body until it turned to raw power and then she surged forward, heading for Infernape.

"Dragon Pulse." Suddenly Dragonite was agile again and he created a more greenish ball of blue than an Aura Sphere, and then fired it at my Emolga. As it hit, there was an explosion of blue and both Glaceon and Emolga were caught in it. "We're ending this. Thunder to immobilize them and then Close Combat Infernape!" It was all over for May, I could just see it.

"Quickly, try to freeze Dragonite with Icy Wind!" May was too late because Dragonite had already sent out the 3000 kilowatt bolt of lightning which fried her Pokemon, immobilizing them while Infernape charged up with vengeance.

"Fernape! In-fernape!" Infernape yelled as he punched and kicked her two Pokemon, giving them bruises, scars and mental problems… The emotions of being beaten up… After Infernape and Dragonite stopped the attacks it revealed two very dazed Pokemon who collapsed a millisecond after being released from that horrendous display. _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _May's face was shocked, she had had a major boost in confidence after getting to the finals and then to be eliminated with ease... Ouch.

"And May is put out of the competition from that intense battle, her not being able to land a single attack. So that means that the winner of this year's Virbank City Pokemon Contest is Mr. Isshu, the unknown powerful Pokemon Trainer!" Rosion announced. After a too long awards ceremony, a sobbing May and a stuck up Harley I had just about had enough of contests…

* * *

"Well that was fun, although the losing part wasn't the best…" I sighed. May sniffled again but nodded, and Max and I stayed silent.

"Come on May, just cheer up!" Max exclaimed after a while.

"A loss is a loss," I shrugged. I looked over to see Mr. Isshu walking in the opposite direction that we were. He looked like he was heading south-west of here. I wonder what town or city is south-west of here, or maybe it's just his home in the middle of a forest? "Hey guys, you go back to the Pokemon Centre. I'll catch ya' later!" I ran away from them, their eyes still following me as I sprinted in a different direction. As their pupils released themselves from the sight of me I could finally go I do what I wanted to do; go and talk to Mr. Isshu. "Hey Mr. Isshu!"

"Huh?" he sounded surprised to see me as he turned around and looked down at me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you after today's competition. You're so awesome and strong, you're almost as strong as Alder!" I admired. He grunted when I said Alder. "What?"

"Nothing kid."

"Tell me, how'd you get so strong?" I asked in awe, my eyes twinkling. I could just feel him smiling as he was just about to tell me.

"The only thing I did was have a goal and go on a journey," he shrugged.

"Really? I have a goal and I'm on a journey! My goal is to be just like my father, and become Pokemon Champion of the Unova Region," I explained. I could feel his smile drop into a more dissapointed expression. Why does he have mixed emotions about what I say? All I'm saying is Alder and dad! Wait, what? The mastery of Fire and Dragon-Types with everything in between… "Alder, dad, Dragon and Fire-Types…" I could now see his eyes and they were shining brightly through the shadow of his cloak. "And the Batlam blue eyes!" He started to sprint away after I was putting together the pieces. "FATHER!" I started to take chase of the rather fast old man with my emotions spilling, I could feel myself wanting to cry. Jordan Batlam was back and I couldn't wait to see him, I've missed him so much in these past 9 years… Suddenly he dashed into an alleyway were I followed.

"Ah!" he grunted as he was cornered in a dead end.

"Dad, why are you running away from me?!" I shrieked. He just grunted again. "Answer me! Why did you leave?!" All of a sudden objects warped onto a roof behind dad, and I looked up to see three humans with grey hair sticking out of a black headband were there. They looked like ninjas and merged with the shadows, but how can they teleport?

"We're back for you, Batlam!" the middle one told my father as he pointed to him.

"You're not going to get me again, Shadow Triad!" my father retaliated to the foes. He was revealing his real voice now and it was more caring yet still a firm voice to let you know that he was tough. Now I'm sure that that's him.

"We'll see about that, let's go Bisharp!" the middle Shadow Triad member roared as he threw out a Pokemon.

"Sharp!" it screeched. I got out Dexter to check it out.

"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon. Bisharp commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off."

"Now, Night Slash!" the supposed leader of the trio commanded. Bisharp's arms started to fully glow violet, before he sped forward ready to slash dad in a clean sweep. Dad quickly jumped up onto a nearby building with a grunt, leaving Bisharp to crash into a wall. "Err… Iron Head!"

"Sharp!" Bisharp roared as he got back up and jumped up towards the building, in a coat of silver iron. He reached the roof where my father was running away but to no prevail because he was slammed into and sent rolling nearly off the edge.

"Now it's time to return to us…" he said and started to walk towards dad with his hand out, an evil smirk on his dreaded face.

"I'm sorry but it's time for me to leave now!" my father told us all as he threw out Typhlosion. "Smokescreen!"

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion screeched as he sent out a big fog of smoke from his mouth. We all started to cough violently and when it finally cleared, he and Typhlosion were gone.

"Errrrr… Look what you've done! I had one moment where I met my father but it could've been more. You! You three did this all! Alright Pignite, we'll send 'em flying with Flamethrower!" Pignite came from his pokeball and then sprayed a scorching flame which raced over to the Shadow Triad.

"I'm sorry but our expiree date has come," one of them said as they all teleported away, leaving the Flamethrower to relentlessly be used on air. That was my father. I had finally met him but he's changed, and why wouldn't he want to come back to his family. But that Corless, that lying conniving little mother… Corless… But did dad ever think about mum and I? I mean, we were left alone while he had some relaxing time. Some father! Dammit, I don't want to stay angry at him like this but I'm confused about everything, what's true, what's false. I took a deep breath and recalibrated.

"I have so little answers with so many questions…" I mumbled. I'll meet him again if it's the last thing I do! "But truly, this definitely was the best Christmas present I could've wished for…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – On Towards Floccesy Town!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – Before anyone else can say this for me yes it was a short episode compared to my others since it was just two short battles and a little bit of drama at the end. Speaking of that drama what do you think of that; Mr. Isshu is Nick's father. So then why has Jordan (Nick's father) been hiding away all this time? Why do the Shadow Triad want him? Why did Jordan disguise himself? When will he return in my story? Now I'm getting a bit confused :L Ok well next ep it's a short trip to Floccesy Town and then the Alder Cup begins! I was gonna do a Floccesy Ranch episode and an episode about meeting Alder but I've decided to do episodes like that in the future when one day Nick returns to Floccesy Town (In this story btw). Ok, now the Alder Cup will consist of one on one battles and there will be 32 trainers participating. 3 episodes will be devoted to this tournament so stay tuned because I think that it'll be action packed (I hope)! TY. Now Pokemon Listings time!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 32 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.38 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.34 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Oshawott – Lv.33 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Solosis – Lv.33 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.33 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Snivy – Lv.33 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Chikorita – Lv.35 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Gothita – Lv.33 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Minccino – Lv.33 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.35 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.30 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: I changed my mind about the poll thing. I was gonna put a poll up but decided to keep the poll I had before up since I decided upon the answer myself (for the one I was going to put up).**


	36. On Towards Floccesy Town!

**Hey, welcome. The epic Alder Cup begins this episode and will continue on for another two episodes after this. I'm glad that I was able to get this episode up before Christmas, and maybe I might be able to get another one up today if you're lucky! So you get two Christmas presents from me. I'm high on unicorns this morning since I only got 6 hours sleep last night and I'm tired, but I've got my dog to keep me awake…**

* * *

Episode 36 – On Towards Floccesy Town!

We had left Virbank City already, since there were happy yet very sad memories there. I hadn't told my mum or May and Max about finding dad, all I said was that I found out that Corless isn't my real father, and luckily they didn't ask for any other information. We had been slowly trailing along Route 20 for a while now and not much was here. They were all amateur Pokemon, and none up to my level.

"Just another 20 minutes of walking according to my C-Gear," I told them while looking down at the vast map on my C-Gear, and directions for where we needed to go.

"Yay! Only another 20 minutes and then we can get battling in the Alder Cup!" May roared.

"What? You're entering the Alder Cup?" I asked.

"I am too," Max interrupted.

"Nick, why shouldn't we? I have the Bolt Badge so I meet the qualifications."

"And I have the Trio Badge, when both of us took down Chili and Cress," Max reminded me.

"I suppose it'll be fine…" I sighed. May and Max smiled at me and were obviously excited about entering the Alder Cup, just like I was. We were walking beside a peaceful river that supposedly wound its way all the way to a small forest behind Floccesy Town called Pledge Grove, when suddenly. _SPLASH! _We couldn't see what was making the splashing but a big wave came and saturated all of us fully.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" two voices laughed. We all turned to see that two people were standing on two jet skis. It was the deadly duo of Team Rocket...

"I haven't heard those voices in a long time…" Amy murmured.

"Yes, and I remember that scent; twerps are nearby…" Trent muttered.

"A white fire in me, blazes on throughout my life," Amy told us.

"And black lightning, strikes me close to my heart," Trent recited.

"We were brought together because," Amy started.

"Of our frozen grey souls," Trent finished.

"Now let the Dragon Trio come forward!" they both shouted.

"I'm the fierce blazing Amy!" Amy screamed.

"And the thundering Trent electrifies all!" Trent yelled.

"Now surrender, and bow before Team Rocket!" they both exclaimed.

"Amy and Trent?" we all questioned, having not seen them since that shipwreck. Actually, that's when _I _last saw them, May and Max haven't seen them since Relic Castle!

"We've been sent on a mission to try out some of our new devices that Team Rocket have created, and we thought that you three were the perfect Guinean Pigs," Amy explained.

"So give us your pokeballs!" Trent demanded. All of our sweats dropped.

"Do you really think that we're going to hand them over to you Trent? Blaziken, finish the job!" May screamed and was just about to throw Blaziken's pokeball when it was sucked up by a vacuum like machine. "Blaziken!" Trent then got out a metal thing which he wrapped around the pokeball, clenching it together.

"We call these Rocket Seals, and any Pokemon in a pokeball with one of these on them can never escape," Trent snickered. Amy grabbed the vacuum that Trent used to get Blaziken's pokeball and she must've turned it up to full bore because a fierce wind was blowing and all of our pokeballs were getting sucked out of our pockets.

"Ehh!" May and I grunted as we jumped forward and grabbed one of our airborne pokeballs, but Max didn't because he's just stupid… "GO!" we threw out the Pokemon that was in the pokeball and who else to come out but our two Psychic-Types.

"Solo!" Solosis screeched.

"Goth," Gothita said and winked at her opponents.

"Olu!" Riolu screamed. I yanked my head around, forgetting that Riolu was there to see that a giant hand was around him. We was the pulled back by Amy and Trent and was held captive while all we had was the power of Psychics.

"Leavanny, get in battle!"

"Scolipede you go too." As the two Bug-Types entered from their pokeballs our Pokemon became timid since they're already fully evolved whilst Solosis and Gothita are still in their first evolutions. "Now Scolipede, Sludge Bomb!"

"Counter with Energy Ball!" I retaliated.

"Pede, Pede, Pede!" Scolipede spat as he launched his Sludge Bomb attack, and purple blotches of sludge rocketed through the air. Solosis greeted them with his own attack of Energy Ball, colliding and creating a miniature explosion.

"We have no intention of battling, just getting our Pokemon back! So with that said freeze them with Ice Beam!" May called.

"Thita!" Gothita squealed as she sent out a crackling beam of blue ice, which froze the two Bug-Types cold. May started to run over to the two jet skis (the sack of pokeballs placed on the back) but was stopped when a sudden roar arose.

"PEDE!" Scolipede roared as he broke free of the ice, along with his partner Leavanny.

"Leaf Blade!" Amy commanded.

"Use a Steam Roller attack!" Trent added.

"Vanny!" Leavanny screeched as she jumped up, her arms growing in length and glowing a more forest green. Scolipede was starting to roll like Rollout but there was extra power in his horns which were sticking out. I looked down at our two baby Pokemon and they were shaking, scared of the two what they would think monsters. _SLAM! _Our Pokemon were hit and soared behind Max and I; May still freaking out near the jet skis.

"Stop being timid! We know you can do it!" May and I cheered. They stood up, but suddenly, both were drenched in a white light. Both of them were growing, Solosis turning into a weird shape, instead of as bigger circle and Gothita's hair growed, plus she had longer legs and longer arms. The light was a quick, bright flash before it stopped, revealing two brand new Pokemon.

"Duosion, the Mitosis Pokemon. When their brains, now divided in two, are thinking the same thoughts, Duosion exhibit their maximum power," Dexter explained. I could now see tiny little hands amongst all that jelly of Duosion, and he looked a lot stronger too.

"Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokemon. According to many old tales, Gothorita creates friends for itself by controlling sleeping children on starry nights." Gothorita now looked like a ballerina and was much more graceful with her moves, and would be great for contests!

"Alright, use Shadow Ball to send them blasting off!" May and I instructed at once. Gothorita and Duosion suddenly gathered purple and black energy and at a rapid pace they short them out, exploding upon contact with Scolipede, Leavanny, Trent and Amy. As they were sent blasting off all of the pokeballs dropped from the sky – along with Riolu (who I caught) – and landed on the ground, where we ran over and got them. May released Blaziken from the deathly Rocket Seal and we continued on towards Floccesy Town!

* * *

"You're all registered Mr. Batlam," a service lady told me after I had just finished my registration for the Alder Cup. We were in the main lobby of the arena and were just about to head over to the Pokemon Centre to get our Pokemon checked up.

"Thanks," I told her and then started to walk off. I was looking down at Riolu who was excited about entering the Alder Cup when suddenly… "Ow!" I screeched as I fell over, having banged into someone. I looked up to see that it was none other than Cheren.

"Oh great, you're entering too?" Cheren asked me.

"Yeah, for sure! And we're winning it, and wiping the floor with you!"

"Doubt it!" he retaliated and walked out of the arena's lobby. That guy gets on my nerves!

"Nick!" I turned to see Trevor standing with my fellow rival John.

"Hey Trevor, hey John," I waved to them as I walked over.

"You know this guy?" they both asked me in unison.

"Yeah," I answered.

"So I suppose you're entering the Alder Cup?" John questioned.

"Mon! Monferno!" his Monferno agreed and jumped around happily. Wow, he acts way more cheerfully that my father's Infernape did…

"Of course I am! Why else would I be here?" I asked him. He shrugged and then we all departed from each other. May, Max and I returned to the Pokemon Centre and were all ready for tomorrow; the starting of the Alder Cup!

* * *

It was 10am and we were walking through a small walkway to the stadium, along with all of the other trainers. I saw Trevor, John, Wes, that kid Bobby that battled May in the Wallace Cup and also Cheren. May, Max and I walked alone though discussing a pact we had made last night.

"So the Psychic Pact is still on?" I asked, referring to it.

"Yup, and with it we can't lose," Max agreed. We nodded before finally entering the vast arena, where all of the trainers entered and stood in the middle of the battlefield.

"Welcome trainers to the 9th Annual Alder Cup!" an announcer welcomed us. "Now hosting this tournament this year is none other than yours truly, but we have the tank of the Unova Region… Alder!" The crowd went nuts as Alder walked out into a little box where the main announcer already was standing (I truly forgot what it was called XD). "Everyone standing before you are established or amateur trainers, because each of them has at least acquired 1 badge!"

"Pssh. One Badge, I have 6," Cheren muttered under his breathe. So he has six huh… I'm miles behind with just four, dammit!

"Now I'll hand over to Alder to explain the rules," the announcer told us all.

"Thank you Jeffery," Alder thanked him as he grabbed the microphone. "I would just like to say another welcome from me, and the main objective of this tournament is not to win but to have fun with your Pokemon, remember that! Now, in this tournament each battle will be just a one on one, and the winners will be on to the next round but, I must warn you, once you've used a certain Pokemon in the tournament you may not use that same Pokemon again." I heard a few grumbles from the crowd of trainers, obviously wanting to win this with their strongest Pokemon. "There's 32 of you here so if you make it to the final round then you will use a total of 5 Pokemon, but after winning the Alder Cup you're not only are given the Glory Cup, along with a year's supply of Pokemon food but you also get the chance to battle with me!"

"OH!" Cheren exclaimed in awe, his eyes twinkling as he thought of battling Alder.

"I'm so gonna battle him!" Trevor shouted, getting pumped already.

"So with the rules applied, let's let the battling get under way! The matchups are now on screen!" Alder yelled and pointed to a big screen that was above the announcing booth (I'm still not sure if that's what you call it :L). We all looked up and none of us were matched up with each other which was great, well, everyone that I knew wasn't matched up with each other anyway…

* * *

"Alright Duosion, finish this with Psyshock!"

"No! Liepard, use Scratch!" a boy I was facing screamed. Duosion sent out rainbow coloured rings which scattered through the air and hit Liepard, who was in the middle of trying to use Scratch on us. Liepard was hit back to Gerry once again and was knocked out cold.

"Even with a type disadvantage Nick pulls through for the win!" Alder shouted as my face appeared on screen, winner boldly underneath.

* * *

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!"

"Alright Magmar, use Fire Punch!" Chard commanded. We had met Chard back in Virbank City and I didn't recognize him before on the big screen, only after they started battling. He had apparently gotten his first badge finally in the Castelia Gym and made his way back here for the Alder Cup. Kirlia gathered leaves around him and span, releasing the leaves from his grip. Magmar lurched forward, his hand engulfed in a red blaze but it was to no success as the mystic powered leaves slashed him until he was no longer to battle, leaving scars on his fiery face.

"Max wins!" Alder announced.

* * *

"Alright Gothorita, use Ice Beam!" May instructed.

"It's time to use Shock Wave Blitzle!" a girl, about 11, exclaimed. Blitzle pounced up, her two hind legs still firmly on the ground though, and then slammed her front hooves back down to the ground where she released a wave of yellow and green electricity. Gothorita shot out her Ice Beam majestically by turning around and firing it, her head upside down. As the two attacks clashed only one succeeded, and that was Ice Beam. It broke through the Electric-Attack and pummelled Blitzle, freezing her and sending her back into her trainer.

"Blitzle's out cold meaning that the winner is May, our last contestant through to the Top 16!" Alder told us all. After that battle all of the trainers that had successfully made it into the Top 16 gathered onto the battlefield which had some potholes and burnt patches on it already. I looked around to see that every single one of my rivals had made it through. "Now the new Top 16 matchup's!" I was getting pumped, battling in the Top 16 with decent trainer would be fun. May, Max and I gathered.

"The Psychic Pact worked like a treat!" I whisper-screamed.

"Yeah, and it was fun too!" May agreed. Suddenly the faces stopped swirling and they revealed who we were battling this round. But then, something dreadful happened…

* * *

"Alright, Dwebble, X-Scissor!" Trevor called.

"We're gonna have to end it here Trevor. Alright Lucario, Force Palm!" Wes commanded. It had been an intense battle so far between Wes and Trevor and I found out new Pokemon of each of theirs. Trevor has a Dwebble and Wes has a Lucario, who he caught in Sinnoh whilst journeying through there.

"Cario!" Lucario roared as he started to sprint for Dwebble, who was a duel Bug and Rock-Type. Dwebble crossed his arms to make an X but before any power could form there Lucario was up in his face, and an intense amount of energy suddenly erupted from his palm. Dwebble was sent flying and he was knocked out cold.

"Oh and Trevor has just been knocked out of the tournament," Alder sadly said. "But congrats to Wes on his victory." I had already won my Top 16 match easy with Oshawott along with all of my other rivals Cheren, John and now Wes. This was the final match and I was excited about it, the tension was high and people's nerves were crackling. "Once again May is in the final battle of this round, so please welcome her to the battlefield!" May walked on but she wasn't smiling, more frowning. "And our second trainer of the battle… It's Max!" Max walked on, and I could see that he was forcing a confident look onto his face, obviously nervous about facing his older and more experienced sister.

"Now begin the match!" Jeffery the announcer instructed.

"Alright, Grovyle, I choose you!" Max called and threw out his powerhouse, putting everything into this battle.

"Alright Beautifly, take the stage!" May shouted as she threw out one of her most trusted most, the beautiful butterfly; Beautifly.

"Beaut-i-fly…" Beautifly whispered as she flew out into the open air of the Alder Cup.

"Vyle!" Grovyle screeched intimidatingly to the Hoenn-native Pokemon.

"Ok Grovyle, start by using Leaf Blade!" Max commanded. Grovyle jumped up into the sky and his leaves grew on his two forearms, shining neon green. Grovyle then shot down from the sky like a rocket, its two leaves near its head.

"Quiver Dance!" May instructed. Then, Beautifly started to majestically dance, but red and blue sparkles came off of her as she was dancing, obviously creating some sort of power. But, Quiver Dance served as a defence too because Grovyle's attack completely missed.

"Errr… Use Pound!" Max grumbled.

"Vyle!" Grovyle roared as he jumped up to beautiful, getting ready to whip his head leaf forward.

"It's time for another Quiver Dance!" Beautifly started to dance again just in time as the first movement came just as Grovyle was using his Pound attack. After a second dose of Quiver Dance had finish May was ready to order another attack. "Do you realise that Quiver dance raises the Attack and Speed stats? Even if you don't we'll attack again anyway! Use Silver Wind!"

"Fly!" Beautifly squealed as she started to flap her wings, sending out a line of air filled with buggy power. It started to wind itself around Grovyle until it was trapped in a tornado of it, where it then closed in on him and made the attack.

"And now Aerial Ace!" Beautifly shot through the gusting winds, with her own wind currents following her, and slammed into Grovyle who was flung back to Max's side.

"And it looks like this battle could already be over, Max not even landing a single attack yet!" the announcer, well, announced.

"Grovyle, get up! I know that you can do it!" Max cheered on. Grovyle slowly rose to his feet and he stood strongly, crossing his arms in a dramatic pose. "Bullet Seed!"

"Psychic to send them back!" Beautifly's eyes shone blue just as Bullet Seed was being fired, and they were soon encapsulated in it too, the green glow around them quickly fading. Then they were shot back at full speed towards Grovyle and that surely would be the finisher attack. But then, I saw Max snicker.

"Mega Drain!" Max called.

"Gro-vyle!" Grovyle roared as he sent out a green transparent beam from the two leaves on his forearms, clashing with the seeds and adding them to its power. It drenched Beautifly who had no time to dodge and her energy was being rapidly sucked, while Grovyle was regaining a heap.

"And now use Leaf Blade!" Max commanded. While Beautifly was still defenceless, Grovyle took the chance and jumped up to her level, slashing and swiping her over and over with his vicious Leaf Blade. "Now finish the job with a close range Bullet Seed!"

"Oh no you don't, use that extra speed to dash out of there with Aerial Ace!" May told her Pokemon, Beautifly started to flap her wings and then quickly escaped from the Mega Drain power and rocketed away, avoiding every last seed that was being fired her way. "Now Morning Sun!"

"Fly-ee!" Beautifly chirped as she got into the sun's rays and started to shine yellow, healing as she did so.

"Don't let her heal fully, another Mega Drain!" Max ordered. Grovyle landed on the ground and then shot out his attack, which quickly reached Beautifly and caught her in his grip. As Beautifly was healing, she was getting her energy sucked so it all turned out to be even Stevens, apart from the point that Grovyle was healing up. "Now Quick Attack!" Grovyle sped up, a trail of silver and white following him and then _SLAM! _Beautifly was shot out of the sky and landed on the ground.

"I've had enough of this! Silver Wind!" May exclaimed. Beautifly sent out that same shiny wind of silver as before, which shot over at the direction of Grovyle in a flash.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Max retaliated at just the right time, making Grovyle shoot out small bullets that were encapsulated in a green power. The two attacks collided and made a big, _BOOM! _Making a smoke cloud cover the entire field.

"Head into that smoke, Aerial Ace!" May commanded.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle hissed as he sped forward, dashing throughout the thick smoke as he headed towards his opponent, Beautifly, who was somewhere throughout the smoke.

"Fly!" Beautifly screeched as she whisked through the black as night smoke, creating a vivid trail behind her since the Aerial Ace gusted up a wind. Then, suddenly you heard a slam and then there was a _BOOM! _Yet another explosion occurred and Beautifly and Grovyle were sent flying back to their trainers, and when the smoke finally cleared it revealed Beautifly still airborne while Grovyle was down, unconscious.

"And that's it! Beautifly wins this epic match of siblings!" Alder declared. Max sadly returned Grovyle and complimented him on how well he fought, standing up to May's first caught Pokemon like that. "So that ends the Top 16 battles and from there we get the Top 8, and they are… Cheren, Felicity, John, Hannah, Bobby, Nick, Wes and May. Now we will randomly match all of the trainers up from our super computer!" the faces swirled around on the screen. "… … And our four battles are… May vs. Bobby, Cheren vs. Felicity, Nick vs. John and Hannah vs. Wes!" I looked over at John and he returned the look, and we both smiled, knowing that we were finally going to battle one another. "But I'm sorry, that ends the first day of the Alder Cup because as all of you may tell it is 5:30pm, and we did start at 10am so it has been a long day. Tomorrow we have decided to just do the Top 8 battles and after that, on the third day, it's the semis and the finals! I guess we'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Bye ladies and gents!" the announcer Jeremy added. We exited the vast stadium and returned to the Pokemon Centre where we all decided to have our dinner, although it was only quarter to 6...

* * *

"On my right it's May!" Alder pointed to his right where May was. "And on my left it's Bobby!" Bobby's eyes had fire in them, he obviously wants vengeance for the Wallace Cup. "Now, let the battle begin!"

"Marshtomp, I choose you!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"Tomp, Tomp!" Marshtomp cheered as he jumped up and down from leg to leg.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken roared and looked down at his opponent. "Blaze!"

"Alright Blaziken, Fire Spin!"

"Use Mud Shot!" Bobby commanded. Blaziken shot out a spiralling fire which swirled over to Marshtomp, who was retaliating with a muddy Mud Shot. The two attacks collided and created an explosion. _BOOM._ The explosion and smoke clouded over the two Pokemon and neither side could see.

"I don't want to drag this battle out Bobby. Overheat!" May told Bobby before ordering a deadly attack.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as he shot out a column of fire over towards Marshtomp, who was surrounded in one of the most powerful Fire-Type attacks. Marshtomp soared back to his trainer but then stood back up on his two feet, not going to give in.

"Use Hydro Pump on Blaziken!" Bobby ordered and Marshtomp quickly did so, sending out a big pump of water which had waters currents running down the sides of the cylinder attack. It slammed into Blaziken but he just took it, and savoured the pain.

"I told you that I wasn't mucking around! Blaziken, Brave Bird!" Blaziken sprang into the air and he was drenched in a fiery coat, but as he surged from the sky it turned into a different blue power that was shining heavily. _BOOM. _Marshtomp took ANOTHER attack without dodging and he was looking pretty warn down.

"This is turning out to be a battle of the wills, neither side is dodging!" Alder explained to the crowd.

"Use Muddy Water!" Bobby was smart because since Blaziken was up close, he took major damage from the spiralling attack. A lot of muddy water formed all around Marshtomp and it span, creating a cone like shape, which trapped Blaziken in its pull.

"Blaziken, jump out of it and use Sky Uppercut, and then Blaze Kick back to back!" May exclaimed.

"Blaze!" Blaziken yelled as he jumped out of the spiralling waters and then shot down towards Marshtomp with a power-packed fist. "Ziken!" Blaziken slammed his fist across Marshtomp's face and he was sent back into his own waters.

"Use Iron Tail to defend yourself!" Bobby instructed.

"Tomp!" Marshtomp screeched as his tail became metallic and he took on the flaming foot of Blaziken. _SLAM! _They collided once, it being even and no one falling. _SLAM! SLAM! _It was still even and then both Pokemon lurched forward and looked like they were going to put everything into this last one. _SLAMM! _Both Pokemon were hit and were sent flying back to a wall behind their trainers. We all looked on in anticipation to see would rise, and who wouldn't.

"And the winner of this Top 8 battle is…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Fierce Fighting for the Cup of Glory!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So the beginning of the Alder Cup and two whole new Pokemon! I actually do not like Duosion but I really like Gothorita so it's sort of confusing whether to make just Duosion evolve or Gothorita too (Because then she turns into an ugly ass Gothitelle). I actually do regret making them catch those two because otherwise I could've had WAY better Pokemon on Nick's team. Anyway what's done is done (I would've had him catch a Sandile so he'd have someone super-effective against Poison-Types anyway). Next episode I will have three battles (I actually didn't realise but I was going to have four and I was just about to publish this ep when I realised that I was, so I had to write a small Bobby vs. May battle into this episode) and there will all be at least one rival in a battle. I might be able to get another episode up today but it's only a 50% chance, so otherwise all of my readers Merry Christmas! If I don't get another ep up today then I won't be back until two days after X-mas (So the day after Boxing Day). You all enjoy your Christmas and I hope that you all get something good under the tree ;]**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 32 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.38 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.34 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Oshawott – Lv.34 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.33 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Snivy – Lv.33 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.35 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Minccino – Lv.34 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.31 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_


	37. Fierce Fighting for the Cup of Glory!

**Ok, well there's a lot of battling in this episode. They're reasonably short battles for me, and there's not much else that happens apart from the battles but I really just wanted to get this chapter over and done with so… Yeah… I can't wait for the Driftveil Gym Battle which will be taking place the episode after the next though so get pumped for that! ****Also, on a side note, I still have nobody that wants to read my Spinoff series but I can now announce what it is about; it's about Nick's father, Jordan. I have just wrote one chapter because I'm not sure about how many of you will like it so please give me feedback once you read it (If you want to read Chapter 1 then I'll send it via PM).**

**So I'm just gonna give you all a quick recap of what's happened in the Alder Cup so far:**

**Our heroes had an abrupt arrival in Floccesy Town after the sinister duo of Amy & Trent tried to steal their Pokemon, which resulted in a double psychic evolution for Gothita and Solosis! Then, after the Alder Cup began everyone got through (That's Nick, May, Max, Cheren, Wes, Trevor, John and Bobby) but in the Top 16 battles May had to battle Max and Trevor had to battles Wes. After May and Wes won their matches respectively May then had to face off against the mysterious character Bobby and after an epic explosion we are yet to see the winner. Now, to find out…**

* * *

Episode 37 – Fierce Fighting for the Cup of Glory!

Both Pokemon, Marshtomp and Blaziken, were hit and were sent flying back to a wall behind their trainers. We all looked on in anticipation to see would rise, and who wouldn't.

"And the winner of this Top 8 battle is…" Alder started. "May and Blaziken! I'm sorry to say but Bobby, you've been eliminated from this tournament."

"Err!" Bobby grunted as he returned Marshtomp. He had lost to May again and he wasn't happy about it.

"Now, let's get going with the rest of the Top 8 battles!" Alder told the crowd as May and Bobby left the arena. Cheren and a girl called Felicity ran out onto the battlefield.

"Archeops, go!" Cheren called.

* * *

"And after that astounding win from Cheren he moves on to the Top 4!" Alder announced.

"Please welcome our next two trainers onto the battlefield, they're John and Nick!" Jeffery instructed the crowd as they started to cheer wildly, chanting each of our names. "And let the battle begin!"

"Alright Pawniard, it's your turn!" John shouted as he threw out a Pawniard.

"Riolu, rock and roll!" I pointed to the battlefield and Riolu dashed from my side and onto the dusty terrain.

"Olu…" Riolu muttered as he gave the signal to Pawniard to bring it on, an epic fight sure soon to happen.

"Ar-ar-ar-ard!" Pawniard laughed, obviously not thinking that Riolu could beat him.

"Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokemon. Ignoring their injuries, groups of Pawniard attack by sinking the blades that cover their bodies into their prey," Dexter explained.

"Alright Pawniard, start off with Swords Dance!" John instructed. Pawniard's arms turned orange and he started to do a small dance with them, twirling and moving them around in slashing like movements. "Now, Night Slash!" Pawniard pounced forward, his blade like arms now purple. He was just like how his evolved form – Bisharp – was charging for my father with Night Slash. Snap out of it Nick! Snap out!

"Use Sky Uppercut!" I countered.

"Rio!" Riolu exclaimed as he lurched forward fist forward to collide with Pawniard. Neither side gave in and the moves were rendered even so they both slid back to us.

"Now, Metal Claw!" John ordered. Pawniard came rocketing back towards Riolu with a metallic claw, sharpening as he ran. Pawniard threw his arm at Riolu just as I called,

"Dodge every single swipe!" and I yelled it just in time too because Riolu quickly avoided it, but Pawniard came back for more slashing. Riolu jumped, ducked, side stepped, put his arms up and bent over to dodge all of the swipes but on the final Metal Claw, when Pawniard put everything into it Riolu was hit and sent rearing back to me.

"Riolu, get up and use Aura Sphere!" I shouted. Riolu jumped up and then started to gather aura at his palms, generating a mass amount of energy. He focused, cleared his mind and was then ready to fire it.

"OLU!" Riolu roared as he released his energy and threw the sphere, which surged over towards the Blade Pokemon.

"Aerial Ace," John told his Pokemon, Pawniard jumped and air currents followed him, smashing through the almost deadly Aura Sphere. "Now go and hit Riolu!" Riolu had no time to dodge as Pawniard suddenly appeared right up in his face where he whacked all wits out of Riolu. Why else would they learn Aerial Ace but for when they face Fighting-Types, their biggest threats that can cause major damage? "It's now time for a close range Night Slash."

"Pawn!" Pawniard screeched as he took aim and then swung at Riolu, who was knocked over the head with the attack. Pawniard laughed at the what-he-thought-was-a weak Pokemon, but he was seriously wrong.

"Extreme Speed!" I ordered. Riolu jumped forward, a white trail following him for a glimpse of a second and then, _SLAM! _Pawniard was sent soaring and then hit the ground hard after the very powerful attack. "Go in for a Sky Uppercut!" Riolu dashed forward, his fist clenched and a sky blue. "Now!" Riolu's fist came down and exploded on Pawniard's face, nearly knocking him out.

"Hehehe," John snickered as Pawniard's eyes flung open. "Sink your claws into him with Metal Claw!" This time both of Pawniard's claws turned to metal and then he laughed before jumping up and jabbing his two claws into Riolu stomach, digging down deep.

"Riolu!" Riolu winced in pain as he was shot down to the ground.

"Guillotine to finish the job!" John commanded.

"Pawn!" Pawniard exclaimed as his claws were shining a bright and he stampeded for Riolu, who was still lying on the floor defenceless.

"Endure!" I roared. It seemed as though Riolu couldn't hear me and Pawniard was getting ever closer.

'_ENDURE!' I roared inside of our minds. Suddenly he heard me and was engulfed in a red glow which stopped him from fainting. Pawniard slashed him and tried to grip him by his throat but Riolu stood up, unaffected by any strangling he was doing._

"OLUU!" Riolu called as he gathered massive Aura Sphere right in front of him, where Pawniard was. Pawniard tried to stab him again and again but it didn't work. Riolu's Aura Sphere was fully formed so he place it on top of Pawniard head and then kicked him, forcing the Aura Sphere to explode in front of them both, but of course Riolu just kept standing there while Pawniard's body was sent back to John. The smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Pawniard and a very injured Riolu, still stranding strong.

"So that means John is out of this! Nick moves on to the Top 4!" Alder declared. Just after Alder finish speaking Riolu feel forward and lied there fainted, not able to go on any longer.

"Riolu, I'm speechless about the way you battled today," I told him as I carried Riolu out of the arena. After Day 2 had ended my Pokemon and I decided to go on a walk around town. "Guys, we're in the Top 4! How does that sound?"

"Tran/Pig/Olu/Osha/Duo/Tir!" all of my Pokemon agreed, all of them happy to be in the semi-finals along with May. Cheren and Wes won their matches respectively too so I'll be facing off against one of them three; intense!

"Alright Basculin, use Water Gun!" I looked down to a nearby river and saw John and his Pokemon training.

"Basc!" Basculin screamed as he pumped out water which hit John.

"Hey, John!" I called and ran down to him with all of my Pokemon.

"Oh hey Nick," he greeted me but looked immediately at Riolu. "Is he ok? I think that we got too worked up in battle and we were afraid that we might've injured him really badly."

"Oh na, he's sweet," I assured him and looked down at Riolu too who had a bandage around his arm and around his stomach, where he was jabbed.

"That's good. Sometimes I just get into battles and get too worked up about winning," John explained.

"I know what you mean man, I know what you mean," I agreed. "Hey, I haven't seen that Basculin before."

"Oh yeah, we've been doing some extra special training for our Gym Battle in Driftveil, but he can never seem to win a battle," John sighed as he looked down at the blue eyed Basculin.

"Well, training's pretty much all you can do," I shrugged. We talked a little while longer before we departure from each other and I returned to the Pokemon Centre where I got a nice long rest for the day ahead; the final day and it's gonna be the when the most intense battles happen!

* * *

"Welcome back everyone to the 3rd day of the Alder Cup, the one with the most intense battles! We have the two semi-final battles, then the final battle and lastly the battle against me!" Alder told the roaring crowd. "Now, may I bring in our Top 4? First, we have Wes from the region of Hoenn! This girl's also from Hoenn, but she's known as the princess of Hoenn! It's May!" All the coordinating fans of May cheered and chanted her name. I wasn't jealous AT ALL. "Next we have Nick from our home Unova!" I ran out onto the battlefield and suddenly the stadium fell DEAD silent. "And another Unovian; Cheren!" the crowd erupted in cheers again as Cheren walked on, not taking any notice of the crowd. Oh come on! Even he gets some cheers. "The Top 4 matchups are on screen!" The four faces amongst the two battles flickered on, revealing the deadly pair of Cheren vs. May. I looked over at Wes and he slightly smiled at me but I knew that this wasn't going to be easy since he had beaten Trevor, and I lost to him. Who said I was giving up though?

* * *

"And begin!" Jeffery shouted.

"Alright Minccino, on stage!" May called as Minccino's pokeball rapidly sped through the air.

"It's time Gurdurr, go!" Cheren yelled.

"Ccino!" Minccino cheered as she jumped down onto the battlefield. She hasn't battled in quite a while so this'll be nice for her.

"Durr!" Gurdurr roared at Minccino as he came out of his pokeball. Minccino got scared and hid behind May's legs.

"Minccino! This is a Pokemon Battle!" May scolded Minccino as she pushed her back onto the field. "Alright then, use Swift!" Minccino jumped up and her tail started to shine yellow, and she whipped it, her tail shooting out countless stars of dust. As the stars span over to Gurdurr he just whacked them all with the steel bar he was carrying, making the pretty attack useless. "Fine then, let's use Slam an then a close range Tail Slap!"

"Min!" Minccino squealed as she started to run forward towards Gurdurr.

"Hit it away with Hammer Arm!" Cheren ordered. Just as Minccino jumped and was about to slam into Gurdurr, he brought his bar forward and smacked Minccino with it, the bar now in a frenzy of fire red. Minccino went soaring through the air and then she hit May, making her collapse.

"We're not giving up! Minccino use Swift into the sky and then Shadow Ball it!" May instructed. Minccino whipped her tail forward again and out came over a dozen or more of yellow stars, which were all made out dust. They became airborne and started to spin in a circle formation, staying up in the sky on their own. Minccino then shot a Shadow Ball at it and a big explosion of beauty occurred, sending a rain of glitter from the sky.

"Err… We can't see!" Cheren moaned as the dust started to turn into a mist.

"Now, use Slam and then a power-packed Tail Slap!" May commanded.

"Min-ccino!" Minccino screeched as she sped through the yellow mist and then slammed into Gurdurr - shoulder first - who fell over. "Min!" Minccino jumped up, rolled once and then whipped her now white-glowing tail onto Gurdurr's head.

"Maybe we'll actually have to start fighting…" Cheren muttered. "Gurdurr, get up and use Dynamic Punch and Hammer Arm!"

"Durr!" Gurdurr roared as he started to stampede for Minccino. One hand was a fire red while the other was holding a long steel beam which was now a very dull red.

"Jump and dodge!" May called as Gurdurr put his fist forward. Minccino quickly jumped and dodged the Dynamic Punch but it wasn't over, because Gurdurr swung the steel beam upwards and it crashed into Minccino, sending her surging up into the air. Gurdurr returned to Cheren just as Minccino flopped down back to the ground.

"And with that this battle is nearly over; just look at the state of Minccino!" Alder told the crowd as we all looked over at Minccino who was on her feet, but wobbling around a little bit.

"We'll end this for you. Gurdurr, Stone Edge!" Gurdurr suddenly created some rocks, and then controlled them by making them orbit his body. Gurdurr then threw his arms forward, ordering them to fire at Minccino – which they did – and the sharp stones were on their way to shoot Minccino.

"Use Double Slap!" May exclaimed. Minccino jumped forward and then started to swing her tail around, hitting back any rocks that came her way.

"Ccino! Ccino!" Minccino sang as she did so.

"Now jump and use Swift!" Minccino jumped up and suddenly a rain of stars came from her tail, on their way to shower over Gurdurr.

"Use Protect!" Cheren ordered. Gurdurr put up a green glowing protective shield. It was more glorious than normal, you could see the power in the Protect and it looked like moving water, the shimmers, the movement. He must've worked on that Protect a lot to get at that state of power. The Swift started to pelt the shield, but it didn't hurt Gurdurr even a bit. "Now it's time; Dynamic Punch!"

"Gur!" Gurdurr shrieked as he threw his beam up in the air and started to run rapidly, his right fist a blaze red. Minccino was falling from the sky, after using Swift and at this rate she was dead.

"Dodge it!" May called. Minccino tried to sway to the side but it was no use, and Gurdurr came in for the mighty blow. _BOOOM! _Minccino was sent soaring and she hit a wall behind May, underneath the stands.

"And Minccino is out, which means that the first finalist is Cheren!" Alder announced. May looked very sad and she walked slowly off of the battlefield and into a strip to the left of the battlefield where I was standing. This was where all the trainers were able to stand, but most of them had left.

"May," I said. She looked up at me, her face releasing sadness. "Minccino was great, and so were you. Mark my words, I'm gonna beat Wes and then win the whole dam thing!"

"It's not gonna be easy, battling me," Wes shrugged as he started to walk onto the battlefield.

"So you've got all of your battling spunk back?" May asked, with that same look on her face when I lost to both Roxie and Trevor. What does she mean by all of my battling spunk _back_? I've always had a battling spunk.

"Yeah," I replied, sort of confused. May nodded and gestured me to go onto the battlefield with Wes. I was just about to battle the said-to-be powerful trainer Wes who beat Trevor, whom beat me _with_ Pignite, but now that I know Cheren's in the finals I need my strongest to defeat him! So I'm going with one of my power cards, not my strongest but not my weakest.

"Let this match begin!"

"Go Palpitoad!"

"Rock and roll Tranquill!" After a series of entrances we all got the battle underway.

"I guess you made a smart choice; our Ground-Type moves are useless although we have a range of Water-Type attacks. Use Hydro Pump to start this battle off!" Wes commanded.

"Toad!" Palpitoad roared as he jumped up, inhaled air and then blasted Tranquill out of the sky with a menacing Hydro Pump, clear as day. I was well, shocked. Palpitoad is way stronger than when I met him back in Liberty Garden.

"Tranquill, get out of that nose dive and use Aerial Ace, then a close range Air Cutter!" I ordered.

"Quill!" Tranquill nodded as he flew horizontally again. He then dashed forward, air currents forming around him as usual. He slammed into Palpitoad who had just landed back on the ground and sent him rolling along the dusty battlefield. Tranquill then crossed his wings and shot out a blue X which surged through the air, creating a massive galling gust in its trail. It crashed into Palpitoad and sent him into the air.

"Palpitoad, Mud Shot!" Wes instructed. What? But Ground-type moves won't affect Tranquill. Palpitoad shook of the Air Cutter and then regained his focus, but got his long tongue out and swung it around, releasing mud bullets that pelted Tranquill and the ground, sending him into the mud face first. When Tranquill's head popped out it was drenched in mud and he started to squawk and flap his wings, being unable to see his surroundings. "Aqua Jet!"

"Toad!" Palpitoad called as he saturated himself in deep sea water, before he rapidly sped forward and made his way for Tranquill.

"Tranquill, dodge it!" I told my Pokemon but he just tried to fly up, but couldn't, since his wings were drooping with mud. Palpitoad slammed Tranquill back into me, and I then got muddy. "I know how you feel buddy." Tranquill started to try and shake, mud flying off and onto me, yet he still had a layer on his face.

"Now, use Surf!" Wes exclaimed. Palpitoad threw his arms up and summoned a gigantic tidal wave which started to roar its way over to Tranquill and me. I was scared out of my wits but Tranquill was judging it on the sound, so he was just standing there relaxing.

"Tranquill, turn 50 degrees to the left and the use Air Slash!" I yelled.

"Tranquill!" Tranquill chirped as he turned sideways and then shot out five serrated discs at the oncoming tsunami, which was coming up fast. They all shot into it, but nothing happened. This will be the end if we can't stop it. Suddenly, there was a massive water explosion and the wave was cut up into five pieces. Yes! The Air Slash worked!" Two waters currents smashed onto Tranquill but it didn't faint and instead helped him because the mud was now washed off. Of course one slice o water had to hit me though…

"Let's get back in the game! Use Quick Attack Tranquill!" Tranquill suddenly jumped out of the water and flew into the sky, whilst airborne shaking off all of the water. She then rocketed at Palpitoad, a bright trail following behind. Tranquill smacked Palpitoad once, and then came back for another sweep. Palpitoad fell to one knee but he wasn't out of this battle quite yet. "Now, come back to me and use Gust!"

"Counter with Hyper Voice!" Wes commanded. Palpitoad let out a horrible roar from his mouth, a horrendous screech. Tranquill withstood the noise and flapped his wings, blowing a fierce wind. Palpitoad's Hyper Voice attack was in wind form, having white rings around the wind tunnel and when it collided with Tranquill hurricane of wind it was starting to create a vicious tornado.

"Tranquill, you can withstand winds and he can't! Use Aerial Ace!" I shouted.

"Quill!" Tranquill agreed as he flew into the wind and dashed through it, although he struggled when he came near the tornado.

"Come on Tranquill, you can do it!" Tranquill nodded and started to believe in himself and so he flew into the tornado! Tranquill was sucked and bashed around in there but came out fine out the other side and pummelled Palpitoad with a life-threatening Aerial Ace. After the winds calmed down in revealed a heavily panting Tranquill, and a scarred Palpitoad.

"We're finishing this here and now. Use a Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet combination!" Wes commanded.

"Oh no you don't! Counter with your Aerial Bullet!"

"Palp!" Palpitoad called as he leaned back and shot out a few gallons of water, where he then caught up to the stream with an Aqua Jet. The two attacks merged and it turned into an epic water bullet, similar to the combo Tirtouga used in the Virbank Contest. Tranquill retaliated with an Air Cutter-Aerial Ace combo which came out to look like a bullet that was summoned from the sky. The two attacks connected and then created a big… _BOOOOM! _Smoke flooded the field mixt with sparks and a few flames. The explosion was incredible but once it subsided, it showed a fainted Tranquill and a badly injured Palpitoad who was down on one knee.

"So with the outcome of this match it means that Wes will be moving onto the finals to battle Cheren!" Alder announced. I returned Tranquill, who fought very hard and we walked back into the area where a lot of the trainer's stood. I looked over at May who gave me that glare but she quickly turned away, crossing her arms. Geez, I'm sorry that I lost! But don't you worry May! I'll battle Cheren, and I'm winning!

"Now Wes, may you come back to the battlefield along with Cheren. This is the battle for the Cup of Glory, and this is the battle for who wins over Alder's pride! Please let this battle between Cheren and Wes, begin!" Jeffery told them.

"Dewott!"

"Shade!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Duels to End All Duels!**_

* * *

**Hey guys and girls – So that episode is done and dusted! The next episode will be the final episode with the match of Wes vs. Cheren and then the match of Alder vs. Wes, or Alder vs. Cheren. Then, I have a third battle for you. A special treat for all of you! I felt I needed to add it in because otherwise those two characters wouldn't battle for a looooooong time. So unfortunately, Nick and May were both knocked out of the tournament in this episode but I felt that it was the right time for them two to leave since Nick and May are pretty strong (of course the only reason May won was because she used one of her weaker Pokemon). I am wanting to get my next episode up by New Year's, so I have 4 and a ½ days to write it, which shouldn't be too hard. Also, I want the Driftveil Battle to be up between the 1****st**** and 3****rd**** of Jan 2013. So I have a lot to do, but with my new laptop being here early new years I am getting psyched! Write more when I can, but for now, here's the Pokemon Listings.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 32 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.38 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.35 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Oshawott – Lv.34 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.33 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Snivy – Lv.34 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.31 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**Questions:**

_**1. **Do you like turtles?_

_**2. **Do you like unicorns?_

_**3. **What's your favourite Pokemon region?_

_**4. **How do you think the Driftveil Gym Battle will turn out?_

_**5. **Who do you think are the two characters that I will have battle?_


	38. Duels to End All Duels!

**That's right, it's the 38****th**** Episode of Unova Capers, it's the final episode of the Alder Cup and it's the episode before the Driftveil Gym Battle! Hooray! Ok, still no one for the Spinoff series... I was hoping that someone would want to read about Nick's father... Anyway, before I do a quick recap of what's happened in the Alder Cup so far I want to make a few author shout outs…**

_**El Torro:**__ He's a really good writer with an interesting plot (The really good writing comes in Hoenn, Sinnoh. There's some good in Johto too) and I recommend you read his stories._

_**ukrazian:**__ He is literally an AWESOME writer but he has so little reviews, which I'm a bit confused about. His story isn't popular but if you like this story, then you'll love his!_

_**JohtoBlue:**__ Their team of three on this account all do a fantastic job, although there is only one main writer so he should get the most credit. I have only read their Free and Heather Story so far but I've heard all of the others are brilliant. Check them out!_

**Previously in the Alder Cup…**

**The Alder Cup began with our heroes and all of Nick's rivals getting through, but in Round 2 (The Top 16 battles) Max was eliminated along with Nick's rival and friend Trevor. When it came to the Top 8 Bobby was destroyed by May once again, but John and Nick faced off for the first time with Nick winning, just. In the Top 4 battles our two remaining heroes were knocked out by Cheren and Wes and now, it's the final battle. Who will win…?**

* * *

Episode 38 – Duels to End All Duels!

"This is the battle for the Cup of Glory, and this is the battle for who wins over Alder's pride! Please let this battle between Cheren and Wes, begin!" Jeffery told them.

"It's time, Dewott!"

"Shade, make your dusk entrance!" Wes and Cheren threw their pokeballs and out came what I think are their strongest Pokemon.

"Wott…" Dewott growled at Shade, the Umbreon.

"Breon!" Umbreon barked back.

"Alright, use Pursuit Shade!" Wes commanded. Umbreon turned into a shadow before she disappeared completely, but her shadow was still visible as it trailed along the ground. I think Cheren cottoned onto that since he was looking directly at the shadow, following its movements.

"Use Water Pulse on that shadow!" Cheren ordered. Dewott created a sphere of water at his palms, a shining sky glow coming from within before he unleashed the attack on the moving shadow. Shade was hit and she reappeared once water splashed on her, but was sent hurdling back to Wes' side and he let out an angry grunt.

"Shade, get back up and use Shadow Ball!" Wes instructed.

"Um!" Umbreon called as she jumped up and created a ball of purple and black energy, or as I knew it, Dark Matter. Shade spat the attack at Dewott but he wasn't going to let the attack hit him.

"Slash it with Fury Cutter, and then attack Umbreon!" Cheren told his Pokemon.

"Deeee-wott!" Dewott screeched as he pulled off two of his shells and turned them red, slashing the Shadow Ball which created a minor explosion. He then went in for the win and slashed Shade who collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Dewott sent out a mind blowing pump of water which had ripples falling down the sides of the attack.

"Use Dig and then Iron Tail!" Wes yelled. Umbreon quickly burrowed into the ground, avoiding the Hydro Pump, where she then reappeared behind Dewott with her tail now made out of iron. She swung her tail around and slammed it into Dewott, who was sent flying forward into the middle of the battlefield. "Dark Pulse!"

"Breon!" Shade barked as she sent out rings of black, rimmed with purple energy. Dewott was pelted by the hollow discs and made an explosion of purple and black smoke.

"Hehehe…" Wes snickered. Suddenly, a ninja like figure dashed out of the smoke and came back to Cheren's side.

"Now, finish them with one last Fury Cutter!" Cheren commanded.

"Counter with Giga Impact!" Shade started to race forward, being engulfed in purple energy. Orange electricity started to source from Shade's head and spread out in lines across the purple bullet. Dewott pulled out his two scalchops and put his power into them, turning them into the colour of a flame. Dewott and Umbreon both stampeded forward, and when they collided only one prevailed. Dewott was sent soaring back to Cheren and he lay there, waiting to get hit by the still charging Umbreon.

"Get up and use Water Pulse and Hydro Pump!" Cheren screamed. Dewott gathered water at his paws, and then shot the sphere out where it was met by a roaring Hydro Pump. The two connected and combined to make a water ball, sprawling with aqua all around it. The Hydro Pulse and Giga Impact collided and there was a massive watery explosion where Shade was sent hurdling back to Wes. "Now, Razor Shell!"

"Dewott!" Dewott hissed as he charged forward, getting out his two small shells and charging them up with sky blue power. Dewott got faster and the movement of his legs could almost not be seen until suddenly… _SLASH! SWIPE! SLICE! _Dewott just finished off his opponent in one blow and Shade fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Umbreon is out cold which means that the winners of the Alder Cup are Dewott and Cheren!" Alder announced, fire crackers and streamers shooting over the battlefield. Normally finale battles go out with a bang but it almost seemed too easy for Cheren. That kid is powerful… "Now, we're going to have a 2 hour break over lunch time and then we will all return back here for Cheren and I's battle, and after that we will have the Awards Ceremony! I'll see you all back here at 2:00 o'clock!" We walked out of that stadium and grabbed some food at KFN, Kentucky Fried Noodles, which is a recurring restaurant throughout Unova and the nicest takeaway place. There's also PokeDonald's but it's full of fat!

"Delicemo!" Trevor, May, Max and I all screamed in unison as we sucked up some noodles, our tongues frying because of the hot, hot noodles.

* * *

It was 1:30pm and it was just half an hour away before we had to go back to the Floccesy Arena, where the Alder Cup was held. I was walking by the Pokemon Centre but I heard yelling and a strange Pokemon's roar.

"Now use Stone Edge!" I walked around back to see that it was Cheren, but as soon as he saw me coming he started to fumble the pokeball in his hands before he called,

"Return!" and I never got the chance to see what pokemon was out.

"Hey Cheren, training for your match against Alder?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" he obnoxiously questioned me. Errr… He's gonna get it one of these days!

"I'm just trying to be nice and make conversation!" I protested.

"Well just don't!" he snapped and walked off.

"Cheren!" I called and he turned around. "Showdown; Floccesy Arena!"

* * *

The crowd was cheering and roaring and then, there was a sudden silence… ... "It's time for the battle between Alder and Cheren!" Jeffery announced as the crowd erupted in cheers again. "And begin!"

"Bouffalant, rock their worlds!" Alder roared as a pokeball from his necklace was thrown into the air.

"It's time to make your evolution appearance!" Cheren screamed as he sent out a new Pokemon.

"Lant!" Bouffalant mooed as he stomped his hooves around, and was getting pumped for the battle.

"Durr…" I looked at the Pokemon Cheren had called out and it was tan coloured with pink-purple rings on his shoulders. He held two big pillars of concrete and was very muscular. If you were just looking at his face you'd think that he was an old clown, him having a red nose and a beard. He seemed to have an angry expression on his face but he had tiny legs, which was weird for such a masculine Pokemon.

"Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokemon. It is thought that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2,000 years ago." So that's a Conkeldurr huh, but I also know that it's the evolved form of Gurdurr. So he's evolved it in just 2 hours... Impressive as usual… It also must've been the Pokemon he returned before I came along.

"Bouffalant, let's start off with Head Charge!" Alder ordered. Bouffalant started to stampede forward and the afro that was on his head turned a fierce red. Why is it that most attacks these days are red or blue?!

"Hammer Arm!" Cheren countered. The concrete that Conkeldurr was carrying turned red as well and he swung them forward, making them collide with Bouffalant's bushy head. An explosion came and that terrible smoke smell wafted up my nose.

"And there's an explosion right off the back!" Jeffery announced to the crowd as the smoke was finally fading away.

"Now, use Stone Edge!" Cheren instructed.

"Conk!" Conkeldurr roared as he threw his arms forward and sharp rocks lifted from the ground and went into the air. It looked like a bombing because all of the stones abruptly came from the sky and were aimed right for Bouffalant.

"Hyper Beam…" Alder murmured. Bouffalant unleashed a red laser, which was Hyper Beam, at the stones and Conkeldurr. It was an easy wipe out with Stone Edge since Hyper Beam obliterated the stones and then it went in for the hit against Conkeldurr.

"Protect!" Conkeldurr put up a green shield that served as his defence, and he took no damage at all from the power-packed Hyper Beam.

"You're going to need more than raw power Cheren in order to defeat the Champion," Alder told Cheren and smiled slightly.

"I know, so know let's think strategy! Conkeldurr, use Earthquake!" Conkeldurr rammed his concrete pillars onto the ground, making a very forceful shake occur.

"Bouff!" Bouffalant mooed as one of his hooves gave in and he was on a knee.

"Now, while the shaking's happened use Stone Edge and make the rocks surround Bouffalant!" Cheren commanded. Conkeldurr made rocks orbit him, but then pointed for Bouffalant and the controlled stones sped forward and made a shield of rocks around him. "Now, do it!" Just after the shaking stopped Bouffalant opened his eyes again to see the shield, before suddenly they all caved in on him and the sharp stones dug into the thick layer of fat beneath his skin. "Dynamic Punch!"

"Mega Horn!" Alder retaliated.

"Durr!" Conkeldurr called as he ran forward, leaving his cement staffs dug into the ground where he stood. Bouffalant started to stampede like his inner bull was supposed to, and then his horns were glowing a dull red. But, Conkeldurr's hand was shining a bright red, a blazing red. Both Pokemon collided with each other but there was no doubt about who would win that duel and so Conkeldurr was sent rolling back to Cheren.

"Get up and use Hammer Arm!" Cheren ordered.

"Another Mega Horn," Alder said. Conkeldurr picked up the two pillars and then made them both glow a fiery red, while Bouffalant charged forward, his horns growing and sharpening. The two Pokemon connected again but this time, instead of an explosion there was… _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! _And then shattering. We all looked on to see that Conkeldurr's cement pillars had just been destroyed…

"Conkel—DURRR!" Conkeldurr roared as he started to go on a rampage. Suddenly he was a sea blue and his muscles were growing, and he was storing up power.

"That's Superpower…" Alder muttered in awe as he looked at the raging Conkeldurr that was now on his way to crush Bouffalant. "Alright, Hyper Beam!"

"Bouff!" Bouffalant mooed as he shot out a red laser beam which slammed into Conkeldurr and sent him rocketing into the side of the arena, indenting a print in the wall. The power around Conkeldurr decapitated and then the body of the masculine Pokemon collapsed onto the cold, hard floor.

"Conkeldurr's out, Alder wins and keeps his title of Undefeated Champion!" Jeffery announced. The crowd roared and was chanting Alder's name, but I wasn't. Somehow, I felt sorry for the guy that hated my guts and vice versa. Cheren looked sad, an emotion I've never seen on him before.

"Hey kid, you had spunk and lots of it. I'd like a rematch with you one day," Alder told Cheren. "And, I can see potential in you. The same potential I saw in a young man 35 years ago..."

Cheren smiled. Cheren SMILED! "Thanks." He then looked back up to Jeffery who was announcing some more crap.

"Now, it's time for the Awards Ceremony, and Cheren, you'll finally be granted with the Glory Cup!"

"HOLD ON!" I roared. Suddenly everyone in the stadium fell silent and looked over at me. "Cheren, didn't you promise me a battle?" I walked onto the battlefield and talked to him face to face.

He sighed. "I suppose I said something like that, didn't I?"

"Yup, and we're having it right here, right now, so that people can find out the real strongest trainer!" I staked the stakes.

"Fine, but you'll be battling my latest Pokemon… Go Heatmor!" Cheren screamed as he threw out this big fiery anteater. I ran over to my side of the battlefield and checked Heatmor out with my Pokedex.

"Heatmor, the Anteater Pokemon. Using their very hot, flame-covered tongues, they burn through Durant's steel bodies and consume their insides," Dexter explained.

"Well that's… nice…" I muttered as my sweat dropped. "When you're facing a Fire-Type there's only one Pokemon for the job; rock and roll Tirtouga!"

"Touga!" Tirtouga called as he jumped up and down.

"Tirtouga, start off by using Ancient Power, then Sandstorm!" I decided to start right off with a combination; it's just what I do. I've also noticed usually I start with a non-physical attack, which is a bit weird. Tirtouga shone silver and white before he transformed the power into a sphere, which he threw forward. He also greeted it with some raging winds of sand which made it explode, and created a shining silver Sandstorm!

"Use Flame Burst!" Cheren ordered. Just as the Sandstorm was about to hit Heatmor he was engulfed in a blaze, which then blew off his body and destroyed the oncoming Sandstorm.

"That little…" I growled. "Alright, use Hydro Pump!"

"Tirt!" Tirtouga unleashed a cylinder of water that was as clear as day, and it pummelled Heatmor – and bad. Heatmor fell to the floor soaking in water and he slowly got up after the devastatingly powerful attack.

"Heatmor, use Heat Wave in the air!" Cheren instructed his Pokemon.

"Mor!" Heatmor quietly roared as he spat out a piping hot air that was orange, with fiery wind currents dashing everywhere. Tirtouga got caught in it and was immediately feeling less powerful, and his energy level went way low. Cheren snickered.

"Use Fire Punch!" Heatmor started to run into the Heat Wave and his Fire Punch got more fiery, and powered up. Oh no, that must be the ability Flash Fire. I want to warn Tirtouga but it's getting too hot to speak.

"Eh ajt keol ah heee," I mumbled, trying to speak. Heatmor slammed his fist into Tirtouga and he was sent out of the Heat Wave and into the wall, lucky him. "Aquoa Jart!" Tirtouga must've understood me because Tirtouga saturated himself in water (either he listened to me or he was just boiling hot) and then surged into Heatmor who was pushed back into Cheren by the attack, but Cheren collapsed over the immense weight of his Pokemon. Both of our Pokemon were getting tired but when the Heat Wave finally disbanded I could command attacks again.

"Inferno!" Cheren commanded.

"Hydro Pump!" I yelled.

"Touga!" Tirtouga screeched as he pumped out a gallon or two of water from his tiny mouth, which saturated the Fire Anteater. Heatmor sent out his attack at just the right time too and spurges of fire and fire balls all attacked Tirtouga, engulfing him in a dangerous fire. Tirtouga and Heatmor were both taking the attacks when suddenly one of them gave in.

"And Tirtouga's out!" Jeffery announced. Why is Jeffery refereeing our battle anyway? After Tirtouga and I walked silently out of the arena, the Awards Ceremony went on and Cheren was granted with the Glory Cup. That beautiful, golden cup (Not bigger than the League Trophy or the Ribbon Cup but still, pretty big for a tournament), I wanted it soooo much! Why did that bastard Cheren have to get it?! Oh well, I guess now that that's over we can finally go to where we've been meaning to go since the Wallace Cup, which was 7 Episodes ago… Driftveil City! Goodbye Alder Cup: Hello Adventure!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Clay: The Ground Master**_

* * *

**Hey guys and gals – So the Alder Cup has officially ended! So Cheren won, but couldn't defeat Alder, which Nick was probably happy about… So the battle was Nick vs. Cheren. It was only small but I felt I needed to put it in there because otherwise the next time they would meet would be after Mistralton, which is quite a long way away. This episode was short but you know, I really wanted to get onto the Driftveil Gym Battle! Oh yeah, the next episode is the Gym Battle against Clay! I don't know why but I'm really excited for this Gym, even though it's one of my least favourite Gyms in Unova. Maybe I'm just happy for Nick, because he might be getting his 5****th**** Badge. Also, if you merge two of the reviews I got for last chapter (Look at Question 4) then you'll get the exact answer on what's going to happen (There is like 3 different solutiosn that you could get out of it but only one's right). Anyway, that's all I have to say today, so here's the Pokemon Listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 32 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.38 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Snivy – Lv.35 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Oshawott – Lv.34 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.34 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tranquill – Lv.35 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.31 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

_PS: I find that my Author Notes are getting waaaaay too long mainly because of the Pokemon listings. I am definitely keeping Nick's but do any of you really use May or Max's? If you want them to stay, say in a review. If you have no need for them, PM me or tell me in a review._


	39. Clay: The Ground Master

**Hellloooooooo! Welcome to the 6****th**** Gym Battle episode! It's gonna be Nick vs. Clay, and it will be epic-ish. Now, I've planned something special for the 100****th**** reviewer (We're on 99 atm) so you want to be that person (You'll get to read a special battle I'm doing a week or two before anybody else and you get to know one thing you want to know about the Unova Saga – a spoiler...). Now, onto the episode!**

* * *

Episode 39 – Clay: The Ground Master

We finally arrived in Driftveil City last night, having parted ways from all of my friends and rivals in Floccesy Town a week ago. Now, it's just May, Max and I. We were making our way over to the Gym which was on a small hill that overlooked the city of Driftveil. It was quite a nice place, there was a drawbridge near. There was ocean on the east side and also a place called Cold Storage that's in the south, where Ice-Types roam. I overheard in the Pokemon Centre that they're tearing it all down though, and replacing it with a massive stadium. It's said to be nearly as big as the Pokemon League's main stadium.

"Is that it?" Max asked as we stood in front of the… 'Gym'. We looked at it, and all it was was a tiny shack with a small wooden door. It looked as though it had teleported here from 1885…

"I don't know…" I murmured as I touched the door and it immediately swung open. But I was wrong about the 1885 shack, there was an elevator in there and a window which you could look down through. We all looked down at and we saw a battlefield! "Come on, let's go!" I ran onto the elevator and dragged May and Max on too. "Down we go!" The elevator suddenly just dropped. Yup, dropped. It wasn't a slow ride down like most elevators; this one surely was from 1885. After we had a rough crash landing we were met by a man with long green hair and some olden day cowboy clothes on.

"Are you a' all here for a Gym Battal?" he asked in a funny accent, like Cletus off of The Simpsons.

"I am!" I screamed.

"Follow 'a me," he told us as we walked down a rickety stairwell made out of wood and onto the battlefield. Surprisingly, the room where the battlefield was in was surprisingly high tech. It was just a plain battlefield but there was shimmering gems all over the wall, half dug out and bright neon green and blue lights.

"So your ma' latest challenger…" Clay muttered as I walked onto the battlefield. "Get prepared, because I'm the King of Mines!"

"Yeah, well I have some power packed Pokemon that will destroy yours! Water and Grass-types are your weakness," I replied.

"Hehehe… You don't think that I have a strategy for that? Silly boy…" Clay muttered. Silly boy? I'm not a boy I'm a teen! TEEN!

"Alright Clay, let's get this battle underway!" I instructed him as the hillbilly referee stepped up onto his refereeing podium.

"This battle between Nick 'a here and Clay 'a here will now begen! It well be a 4 vs. a' 4 battle, only the 'a challenger can substitute his Pokemon! Begen!"

"Stunfisk… Destroy 'em!" Clay roared as he threw out his first pokemon.

"Fisk…" Stunfisk whispered as he flopped onto the battlefield.

"Stunfisk, the Trap Pokemon. Stunfisk's skin is very hard, so it is unhurt even if stepped on by sumo wrestlers. It smiles when transmitting electricity," Dexter explained.

"Alright, Tirtouga, rock and roll!" I called and threw out Tirtouga.

"Touga!" he hissed.

"You do realise that this here Stunfisk is an Electric-Type," Clay told me.

"And Electric-Type?!" I shrieked. "How the hell is that thing an Electric-type?!"

Clay snickered but looked blank-minded at me. "Didn't you listen to the Pokedex?" He shook his head in dissapointment. "Alright Stunfisk, start by using Thunderbolt!" Stunfisk's flexible body leaned back and then came forward and launched a yellow bolt of lightning that was super-fast, zapping Tirtouga immediately, frying him to his ancient bones.

"Tirtouga, use Sandstorm!" Tirtouga hid in his shell and then a storm of sand brewed, being made and brined inside Tirtouga's shell. The swirling winds suddenly formed a tornado and it rampaged over to Stunfisk, who was still flopping around on the floor.

"Stunfisk, use Thunderbolt on that Sandstorm!" Clay ordered. Stunfisk's sent a jolt of electricity at the sandy tornado and it immediately broke, sending a pile of sand on top of Stunfisk. Finally he stopped flopping around!

"Now use Hydro Pump and Ancient Power!" I commanded.

"Touga!" Tirtouga cried as he shone silver, before turning that energy into an attack, formed in the shape of a sphere. He then blasted it with Hydro Pump and it looked like a silver shooting star, only encapsulated in thick layers of rough waters.

"Muddy Water!" Clay instructed his Pokemon. Stunfisk started to suddenly radiate a brighter brown before and wave of muddy water came from underneath him and swirled around him, like a shield. Although it looked more like a semi-circle, so he was vulnerable to attack from the top. When the Hydro Pump and Ancient Power combo whacked against the shield it was immediately hit away and slammed against the wall, destroying the attack. "Thunderbolt!" I mean seriously, he's a Ground-Type Gym Leader but he's always using Thunderbolt!

"Fisk!" Stunfisk roared as he shot out a Thunderbolt, which was making its way through the crackling air over towards my Tirtouga.

"Aqua Jet, and attack it head on!" I shouted. Tirtouga jumped up, going straight for the Thunderbolt when all of a sudden water started to source from Tirtouga's head and it span around Tirtouga, giving it more power than usually. Tirtouga crashed into the Thunderbolt but kept pushing through, using up all the strength that he had. "Come on Tirtouga! Fight it!" Tirtouga listened to me and obeyed my commands, pushing through the Thunderbolt and slamming into Stunfisk.

"Now Stunfisk, use Mud Bomb!" Stunfisk created a ball of mud and dirt at his mouth, absorbing the nutrients from the earthy battlefield we were battling on. Stunfisk threw it into the air, where it then started to fall again like a real bomb. "Now Bounce to give it more power!"

"Stun!" Stunfisk spat as he jumped up the same way the Mud Bomb did and then forcefully raced back down. He caught up with the Mud Bomb and then rolled and whacked it, using the Bounce to give it even more power. It crashed intro Tirtouga at a rapid speed, before he could even dodge. He rolled back to my feet in a cake of mud. That cowboy Clay is good…

"Use Stone Edge!" I commanded. Tirtouga started to create rocks, and then they orbited him, spinning around his body at a high speed whilst being razor sharp. Tirtouga swung his head as a signal for the Stone Edge attack to fire and they did, and this time they were the bombers. The torpedo stones rocketed over to Stunfisk but they weren't done yet.

"Thunderbolt one last time!" I mean SERIOUSLY, stop with the Thunderbolt! The strike of lightning surrounded the sharp stones and obliterated them immediately, before it then went on to finish off Tirtouga, frying my turtle like a chicken. Tirtouga fell over and had swirls for eyes, while Clay continued to snicker over on his side of the battlefield.

"Tirtouga is 'a unable to do the battle, that means that our here 'a Clay wins thes round with hes Stunfisk!" the hillbilly ref announced. Geez he's hard to understand…

"Return Tirtouga, you were truly great!" I told Tirtouga as I returned him back to his pokeball. "Rock and roll, Oshawott!"

"Oshaa—wott!" Oshawott cheered as he came out onto the battlefield, happy to be battling again. He started to jump from toe to toe as he was getting pumped up for the battle.

"What?! You're going with another Water-Type even though you know that Stunfisk is an Electric-type?" Clay asked.

"We're avenging Tirtouga," I explained as Oshawott had finally calmed down and was now in a dead serious battle state. "Oshawott, start by using Water Gun!"

"Wott!" Oshawott screeched as he stared to spray out a pump of clear as day water, trying to infect the Ground-Type side of Stunfisk.

"Jump by using Bounce!" Clay ordered. Stunfisk started to flop around a bit to get himself ready to jump and just when the Water Gun attack was about to hit him he pounced up into the sky, before racing back down and slapping Oshawott. "Now, it's time for Muddy Water!" Stunfisk suddenly created a massive swirling cone of muddy water and Oshawott was trapped inside of it, dealing major damage. He got caught in the rips and it pulled him this way and that until I thought of a plan.

"Use Aqua Jet! Swim through the water!" I screamed. Oshawott nodded before saturating himself in clean, fresh water and he dashed around the Muddy Water attack. Oshawott then dove straight for the centre before… _SMACK! _Oshawott slammed into Stunfisk and sent him flying out of the water, before the attack finally subsided. "Now go in for a Razor Shell!"

"Osha!" Oshawott called as he got his now blue scalchop out and slashed Stunfisk, creating scratches and scars on his jelly and flopping body. Clay snickered and I realised that I had just made a big mistake going in for a close range attack…

"Thunderbolt!" Stunfisk was surrounded with sparks and the expression on Oshawott's face was priceless. I know that I shouldn't have said that but it was literally hysterical. Oh, my Oshawott. _BOOM! _I had forgot, I had forgotten about the attack and Oshawott had just been jolted with a close range Thunderbolt.

"Wott…" Oshawott mumbled as smoke appeared from his small body as he fell over.

"Ok Oshawott, time to use Water Gun again!" Oshawott jumped back up and then sprayed out that same shimmering water, which made its way over to Stunfisk and his Mud Bomb. Wait, Mud Bomb?! Suddenly their two moves collided and created a mud and water wall that separated the two Pokemon from each other's view. "Tackle!" Oshawott ran through the mud and water wall just as it disappeared, but it revealed that Stunfisk wasn't there!

"Now, Bounce!" Clay cried. Stunfisk came from the air and then crashed on top of Oshawott, making him collapse. "Thunderbolt!" Stunfisk started to gather electricity around him, sparks flying but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Use Razor Shell!" Oshawott got out his scalchop and gave it mystical aqua power, making it glow a sky blue. It also sharpened on the end and that's when Oshawott decided to jab it into Stunfisk's body, but at the exact same time the Thunderbolt was fired… _BOOOM! _Both Pokemon flew high up into the air, Oshawott even hitting some LED lights before they crashed back down to the ground, both of them unconscious.

"Stunfisk and Oooshawott are 'a unable to continue fighting in this here battle, which means that this here round is a this here tie," the ref explained. Explained? That's not the right word. He gets harder and harder to understand each time, how can Clay live with this all day long?

"Oshawott, you were awesome! Return!" I called as I returned my fainted Pokemon, and Clay did the same.

"Krookodile, show 'em how real cowboys battle!" Clay threw a pokeball and out came the scariest Pokemon I've seen on my journey so far.

"DILE!" Krookodile roared as he jumped down onto the battlefield. He was a crimson crocodile with black markings and eyes, with sharp claws and a big, bulky body. He looked like he was the evolved form of Krokorok which means that he's half Dark-Type and I have the perfect Pokemon to face him…

'_Riolu, you're up,' I told Riolu telepathically. He nodded and ran onto the battlefield while I checked out Krookodile._

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokemon. Krookodile never allow prey to escape. Their jaws are so powerful; they can crush the body of an automobile."

'_Alright, Riolu, start with Aura Sphere!' I commanded Riolu. I was trying to outwit Clay, because he always has a counter but he can't control Pokemon by his mind._

"Olu!" Riolu roared as he threw the sky blue ball with a bright white centre. It rapidly sped over towards Krookodile and it would to major damage, but Clay countered as usual.

"Foul Play!" Clay yelled. What? How am I playing foul? Suddenly, Krookodile sent out a black energy which hit Aura Sphere, but sent it flying back at Riolu. It whacked against him and he tumbled back to my feet. Oh… It was an attack…

"Sky Uppercut!" I ordered, ordering it verbally instead of telepathically this time. Riolu's fist shone blue, and he was about to start sprinting forward when Clay ordered another Foul Play. The same black energy shot out from Krookodile's eyes and saturated Riolu's fist, which turned black on contact. Riolu started to punch himself in a fury until he fell over backwards in pain. I was trying to formulate a plan, but nothing came to mind. How do I beat Foul Play…? Wait a minute! "Use Aura Sphere!"

"Rio!" Riolu screamed as he gathered that same blue aura in his palms before he threw it at Krookodile, who was preparing for another Foul Play.

"Foul Play!" Clay called once again. The black energy from Krookodile's eyes unleashed and encapsulated the Aura Sphere, turning it as black as night.

'_Alright, Extreme Speed!' I commanded through our minds._

Riolu started to speed forward rapidly, and he took on the black Aura Sphere. It shattered and covered Riolu and now, he was a black cone with white streaks in amongst it, coming from the speedy Extreme Speed inside. Riolu slammed into Krookodile and he took major damage, but he did not fall, not by a mile.

"Maybe we'll have to battle properly. Krookodile, use Earthquake!"

"Dile!" Krookodile roared as he slammed his long tail against the ground which created a powerful shake, which made Riolu fall over and get hit my small pillars that were shooting up and down.

"Crunch!" Krookodile started to run towards Riolu while the Earthquake was still going on and he opened his mouth, all of his teeth now shining white. He had a devious look on his face and he snickered right at me, sending chills down my spine.

"Endure!" I instructed. Just as Krookodile was about top chomp down on my Riolu he was engulfed in a red light, which protected him from a knock out. Krookodile bit Riolu and lifted his whole body up into his mouth, and all I could do was stand there and watch my pokemon in agony, in an endless screech. "Sky Uppercut!"

"OLU!" Riolu screeched as he whacked Krookodile across the face with his shining blue hand, and Krookodile immediately opened his mouth releasing Riolu from his grip. Krookodile looked angry, like he wanted to punch Riolu's face in, and he was granted his wish when Clay commanded…

"Dragon Claw!" Krookodile's claw was now a dragon blue, the colour of a Dragon Rage. It grew in size and sharpened, before he lurched forward and readied himself to pummel Riolu. _SLASH! _A big three-clawed scratch mark appeared on Riolu's face, and it was red, throbbing like anything. Riolu fell and was out of this match.

"Riolu is unable to battle, so that 'a means that 'a this round's winner is Krookodile!" I went onto the battlefield and picked up Riolu. This was hopeless, Clay had three Pokemon left while I only had one. But I knew which Pokemon it was going to be… I needed him to win this for me!

"Alright, ignite this fight!" I roared as I threw out my final pokeball.

"Nite!" Pignite cheered as he jumped onto the field. We hadn't battled together since the Virbank Gym so it was nice to finally battle with my Starter Pokemon again.

"Why on Earth are you using a Fire-Type?" Clay questioned me.

"Well you see, he's a Fighting-Type so he's good against Dark-types, and since he's a Fire-Type he'll be excellent against your strongest Excadrill!" I explained.

"Remember kid, I still have two more Pokemon after Krookodile, and who's saying I'm using Excadrill. I do have a Water-Type," Clay replied. What? A Water-Type… Dammit! "Yeah, I have one for smart asses like you that think they can win from Type advantage, that's also why I have Stunfisk." That Clay thinks he's smart; well I'm winning!

"Alright Pignite, Flamethrower!" Pignite immediately shot out a searing flame from his snout which saturated Krookodile, making him catch afire. Krookodile just stood there, not freaking out like most Pokemon would and just took it. "Err… Use Heat Crash!" Pignite ran forward, until he was engulfed in red and black flames and that's when he started to hop and jump. He crashed into Krookodile and tackled the Pokemon over, but he got back up unharmed. "WHAT?!"

"Alright, use Earthquake!" Clay commanded.

"Dile!" Krookodile roared as his tail slammed against the rock hard Earth, making the whole room shake. Pignite looked around in terror, confused whilst he fell over and stumbled around.

"Dragon Claw!" Krookodile stampeded for my Pignite, who was looking at its surroundings in fright but couldn't see Krookodile coming! _SLASH! _Pignite got swiped across the face and it made a big throbbing scar, which made Pignite's eternal fire burn even more.

"NITE!" Pignite shrieked as he started to run for Krookodile, his palms glowing a very dull brown. He jumped on top of it and threw his palms forward a few times like punches, and then did it to his backside, then arm, then belly and then head once more. After Pignite stopped the attack and joined me again Krookodile fell over in pain.

"Yes! You rock Pignite!" I cheered for my Pokemon and his amazing Arm Thrust. "Now, let's use Flame Charge while he's vulnerable!" Pignite ran forward in a red blaze at a super-fast speed, rapidly sprinting along the battlefield. Pignite reached Krookodile but he quickly escaped under Clay's command.

"Use Dig and Aerial Ace!" Krookodile escaped underground and Pignite stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for the crocodile to rise to surface. Suddenly the ground started shaking again and then… _WHAM! _Pignite was sent soaring into the sky but then was met with another slam. Krookodile had wind currents following him and I recognized that move; it was Aerial Ace! _WHAM! _Pignite was hit again and he went tumbling to the ground. He started to get very tired and he fell to one knee, and was breathing quite heavily. "And I also have Aerial Ace for beating Fighting-Types. We have defences on all kinds of Pokemon!" Clay started to chuckle but I was starting to get very agitated…

"Alright, Pignite, use Flamethrower!"

"Pig!" Pignite grunted as he snorted out a Flamethrower of red and orange. It encapsulated Krookodile and he was starting to roar in pain, falling to one knee.

"Tackle/Dragon Claw!" Clay and I commanded. Pignite started to charge forward while dust clouds followed him, showing off Pignite's speed. Krookodile rose again and then made his claw blue while still in the raging fire. His now sharpened claw collided with Pignite's head and there was a massive explosion including flames, smoke and terror. When the explosion subsided it revealed two pokemon lying flat on the floor, neither moving an inch, when suddenly… Pignite arose but it took all of his strength, he was panting so hard that his whole body was shaking. I bet he could fall at any minute and wouldn't be able to continue, but Krookodile stayed down and stayed down for good.

"Krookodile cannot continue in this here 'a battle, meaning Pignite wins this round!" The hillbilly announced while Pignite still continued to shake wildly. Clay returned his Krookodile in silence and looked at the fretting Pignite and smiled.

"I'll be nice to you Nick. Excadrill, come on out!" Clay called as he threw out a pokeball.

"Drill!" Excadrill roared as he jumped down onto the battlefield, making it slightly shake as he did so. And just like that, with the TINIEST shake Pignite had fallen over, and was unable to battle.

"That there Pignite cannot 'a battle 'a no longer, Clay's the wiener of this match!" Wait, wiener? I couldn't believe that my Pignite had fallen to a small shake but he did, and he gave it everything he had.

"Pignite, you were truly great and enabled me to get onto Clay's third Pokemon. Return," I said as I held the pokeball close to my chest. I bowed to Clay and then left his gym in silence before returning to the Pokemon Centre. We had had lunch but afterwards, after leaving the group I let my Pokemon out. "Come on out…" As my Pokemon all came out they seemed confused to why I was depressed and why I didn't say 'Rock and roll!'. But, there was one Pokemon that was less worried about me and more about himself. Oshawott was sitting over against the wall with his head hung low. "What's wrong Oshawott?" Oshawott stood up his little body and then moved along to the corner, away from me. I followed him and this time picked him up and made him face me. "Oshawott, what's wrong?"

"Osha…" he muttered. I couldn't understand Pokemon talk so I asked Riolu to come over. "Wott, Oshawott."

'_He's saying that it's all his fault that we lost in the Gym Battle today,' Riolu explained._

"Oshawott, it's not your fault!" I told my Pokemon, who just slouched in the grip of my hands. I put him down with the rest of my Pokemon. "It's not any of you guys' faults. It's mine. I commanded you, and I was the one that made the mistakes." My Pokemon all looked up at me and Oshawott, now with a tear in his eye. "Oshawott, if you're that upset then it's time for some special training!" I pounded my fist in the air and after Oshawott wiped away a tear he started to jump up and down happily.

"I'm sorry to be eavesdropping but I happened to overhear you wanted to do some special training with Oshawott," a man, about 30, came over and said to us.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"I'm the Pledge Man, and I can teach starter Pokemon Pledge moves," he explained. I looked blank-minded at him so he explained. "There's three different Pledge Moves. One's Water Pledge, one's Fire Pledge and the other's Grass Pledge. If you combine two or three of those moves together they can create an incredible power!"

"Wow… So you're saying you want to help me train Oshawott?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed. Follow me. My house is in the south part of the city," he told me as we walked out of the Pokemon Centre, with May and Max slowly tagging along.

"So you wanna learn Water Pledge right?" the Pledge man confirmed.

"Yup!" I agreed.

"Alright then, Samurott, let's go!" he called as a pokeball flew from his hand, and out came a Samurott.

"Osha!" Oshawott screamed in fear as he hid behind my legs.

"You see, Oshawott's kind of scared of Samurott," I explained.

"Oh… Well then I have no idea how I'm going to teach him Water Pledge. It could take double the time if I teach him…" the Pledge man grumbled. Oshawott kept looking up at Samurott in fear. "Return…" Samurott was returned into the small sphere device and placed in his back pocket. "Ok Oshawott, you have to put all of your water power into one palm, ok. Just try it."

"Wott!" Oshawott roared as he tried to put all of the aqua inside of him into his right palm. It glowed faintly but immediately faded away.

"And again!"

* * *

"Wott…" Oshawott groaned as he sat down on a ledge that looked over the sea. He was sad again about him being the reason for the loss in our Gym Battle, which he wasn't. He just couldn't master Water Pledge either. He had now been able to get a whole lot of water power to his palm and keep it there but he couldn't figure out how to fire it, which is probably why Samurott needed to be the example.

"Oshawott, as I said before, it's not your fault. It's mine," I told him.

"Damn right it is." I turned around to see May with that expression. That expression. I'm sick of it, she always looks at me that way now! "Get out of that funk Nick. Do you know why your always losing now?"

"No," I spat.

"The vacation Nick, it was a mistake! Suddenly after a loss to that stupid, snobby boy Cheren all your battling spirit has gone away. You used to be pumped to battle, and that spirit allowed you to win. But that vacation fully drained that spirit, and that's why you've been losing. You're useless, what the hell has happened to you?!" I have been losing. First Cheren, then to N, then Trevor and Roxie. After that it was Wes and a second time around with Cheren, and I just barely beat John. And now, finally Clay. "Nick, you could've beaten nearly all of those people if you hadn't of lost your spunk and your battling spirit. Let the old Nick come back… Please!"

"You have no right to call me useless!" I suddenly snapped, not even I knowing that I was going to say that. "I'll show you that I still have that battling spirit! Oshawott, into battle!"

"The old Nick is back…" I heard May murmur happily as we ran back to where the Pledge man's house was. "Ok Chikorita, take the stage!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita yawned as she hopped up and whipped her leaf, getting ready to battle.

"Alright, use Razor Leaf!" May commanded. Chikorita started to send out a countless amount of razor-blade like leaves at Oshawott, who skilfully dodged them with his elegant and speedy moves. "Now while he's in the air, use Vine Whip!" Chikorita sent out two of her vines which were their normal luscious green and they slammed into Oshawott who was airborne and defenceless.

"Turn that nose dive into an Aqua Jet!" I commanded. Oshawott drenched himself in water and he pulled up, failing to hit the ground. He then dashed over to Chikorita who was not going to give up that easy.

"Cover yourself in a Petal Dance and then Tackle!" May ordered.

"Chiko!" Chikorita screeched as she whipped her leaf around and around until she was completely covered in pink petals. Suddenly, out of nowhere Chikorita reappeared out of the mirage and she tackled Oshawott to the ground. She stood over Oshawott proudly but that's where we struck.

"Razor Shell!"

"Wott!" Oshawott shouted as he got out his shell, put all of his aqua energy into it and then slit Chikorita across the neck, making her fall to the ground. She wasn't dead or anything, just badly injured because she slowly got up and stomped her little foot up against the Earth. Suddenly, the ground was shaking and then there was a massive… _BOOOOOMM! _It was coming from the very south of the city where the Cold Storage was and then, we saw it. Fire, ashes and smoke coming this way. You know when people say when you're in a near-death situation your life flashes before your eyes and everything's in slow motion. Well that happened.

I saw everything I loved and more. Lilly, Casey, my mother, Pignite, Riolu and the rest of my Pokemon. I saw donuts, and I saw chocolate but one person popped up that I never thought would… I looked over at May and her image was in my mind. May was in my mind... And she, styed there. And stayed there. Until, the ashes, fire and smoke hit and all I saw was black… All I saw was darkness...

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Those Chilly Secrets of Team Plasma…**_

* * *

**Hilo – Yes I know, changing my intro…? So sort of a cliff-hanger ending… What will Nick and co. make of this and who/what is the cause. Well, it's sort of obvious by next episode's title. So all of next episode will be about the explosion and the cause of it and also about Oshawott trying to master Water Pledge. But it is unfortunate about Nick losing but I'm sure that he'll just come back stronger (I hope)! Onto the Pokemon listings.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 33 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.39 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Snivy – Lv.35 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Oshawott – Lv.35 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle**

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.34 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tranquill – Lv.35 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.31 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: A new poll's up**


	40. Those Chilly Secrets of Team Plasma

**Welcome to the 40****th**** Episode of PUC! We're just 5 episodes away from the half-way point! So this episode is the next part of the Driftveil City adventures, and as you all know there was a mass explosion last episode and that is how it ended. Now, I wanna make a shoutout to some reviewers…**

_**El Torro, Death Goblin, JohtoBlue, shadowmwape, OliMcTrolly, Blackwing44, gamingcraver129, modeluchosen1 and a heap of Guests!**_

**Also, the 100****th**** reviewer was El Torro but don't worry, you'll get to read the battle a week after he does (so that should be in about 2-4 weeks). Now on with the show!**

* * *

Episode 40 – Those Chilly Secrets of Team Plasma…

I awoke from a darkened world to fire, smoke and destruction. The whole south side of the city was in flames, and there a the countless siren cominf from a fire engine. I looked down to my friend, May, and she was still unconscious but Chikorita was still trying to wake her up. I still don't understand why she was in my thoughts but, I just have to put that in the past for now...

"Thanks Oshawott," I told my Pokemon who woke me up, with a squirt from a Water Gun of course. Driftveil was in havoc and you could still hear the noise of people, rushing away from the scene. I looked ahead and it looked like the fire had reached only a few metres past the Pledge Guy's house, which was good meaning that not the entire city had been destroyed. All of the buildings were black and broken, some of them still on fire. Those were the ones that the fire brigade hadn't gotten to yet. "What's the cause of this…?"

"Wott," Oshawott shrugged. I turned around and looked back at the Pledge Guy's house and I remembered that he, Max and Riolu were all in there. I went gushing through the entrance (The door had obviously burnt down) to find that only Max and Riolu remained there, and I frantically woke them both up.

"Where am I?" Max questioned as he suddenly woke up and he lifted up from the ground. Riolu jumped up and hugged me, thankful I was ok.

_'I was hoping you'd be fine…' he murmured while we were still hugging._

'_Riolu, we need to go and find out the cause of this. You and I alone, no one else. Not May or Max,' I strictly told my Pokemon. Riolu looked up at me and I nodded before we left the burning house. Max followed us outside and he ran over to May, trying to wake her up. 'This is the perfect time for a get away!' Riolu nodded again and we started to sprint south when suddenly I felt a tugging on my leg._

"Osha!" Oshawott screeched at me.

"Oh fine, you can come along too," I sighed as I picked up Oshawott and we ran towards Cold Storage.

* * *

We arrived in Cold storage to find massive crates with smoke surrounding them all.

"How are we supposed to make our way through this?" I asked as the three of us stepped into the thick smoke. The only light we could see was fire so it was hard to navigate until we heard something…

"Choo! Cub-choo!" we all heard a Pokemon cry. It was coming from our left and through the smoke; I could see a small figure sitting in a dead end, crying its eyes out. It was in between two crates and it looked like it wasn't stuck so that mustn't have been the problem.

"Hey little Pokemon, it's ok," I told it.

"Choo?" the small bear asked as I approached it. I pulled out Dexter to find out what that thing was.

"Cubchoo, the Chill Pokemon. Cubchoo's snot is a barometer of health. When healthy, their snot is sticky and the power of their Ice-Types moves increases."

"So you're a Cubchoo huh," I said as I went over to pat the Pokemon. He jumped up and sniffed up all his snot. "Cubchoo, don't worry, I'm not trying to hurt you." I stepped closer and could now see injuries all over him. Obviously someone _had _hurt him. He jumped up and on top of a crate before I saw him jumping away from crate top to crate top. "Oh, I only wanted to see if he was alright…"

'_Come on, let's go Nick. And also that was a she,' Riolu explained as his sweat dropped._

Oshawott, Riolu and I walked back into the smoke and once again walked towards the raging fire…

* * *

After about another minute of trying to navigate through the smoke we had just given up and took a break when we leaned up against a crate. We saw the fire getting fainter and fainter even though we were trying to get closer and closer and the smoke was really getting to our heads. Suddenly, a massive fire stream appeared in front of all our eyes, and we could see our entire surroundings and where it was all coming from. Just as it stopped we raced over to the biggest crate in Cold Storage were we saw none other than Team Plasma there, and N too who was holding a white orb in his palms, and it looked like it was red hot since he was throwing it up and down and blew on his hand while the orb was in the air.

"N!" I shrieked as we appeared from the smoke, me still trying to get used the brightness of the fire fused with the sun which was shining through the clouds.

"Not you…" N spat. I looked at him angrily and he gave me back a death stare.

"So you are the ones that have caused all of this destruction and havoc!" I roared. N seemed to think my comment was funny and he snickered at me.

"Whatever, why would I care?"

"Why would you care?! I bet there were lives that were lost because of you, lives lost because of Team Plasma!" I yelled at him and all the grunts surrounding him. Corless, that conniving liar wasn't there. Too bad, otherwise I would've killed him. Oh, you think I'm kidding. That's cute. "You have ruined Driftveil City. People have built up their homes and families here. It takes lives to save up that amount of money and even some families will be split up because of you. Through death! And what about some kids, only 9 years on this planet or something like that. What if that happened to THEM?!" Riolu and Oshawott looked up at me in shock but I could feel drool starting to escape my mouth and I was fuming. Team Plasma were on their last legs… I am going to fulfill my prophecy, but I still don't see how ancient people knew about Team Plasma and me. It must've been the work of Celebi or, Dialga. Or maybe even a Pokemon no one's discovered that can also travel through time. Well whoever, whatever it was they knew what Team Plasma would do and cause.

"Hey, we saved them a lot of demolition time. This place was set to go," N told me. That is true but… still…

"Well I'll save Team Plasma a lot of breaking up time. It's time to finish them team!" I shouted and pointed at them, signalling my Pokemon to get them.

"You know it wasn't Team Plasma, it was the White Orb," N tried to convince me as he was referring to the white sphere in his hand. "It's been held here in Cold Storage because it contains major fire power and just when they were about to take this orb out since they were destroying it Team Plasma snuck in and took it. They say you have to keep it away from the Black Orb you know…" N smiled devilishly and held the Black Orb close to it again. The White Orb was starting to turn red and the black orb was turning blue and then a blue bolt of lightning and a raging blast of fire came from the two orbs and just nearly missed me, hitting a container on fire behind me. Err... I'm tired of them!

'_Riolu use Aura Sphere!' I commanded him through our minds._

"And use Aqua Jet!" I added. Oshawott jumped up into the air saturated in water while Riolu ran across the ground, gathering aura at his tiny little palms. Oshawott came crashing down from the sky and Riolu threw the sphere of blue up, to meet the other blue character. They combined and made a swirling veil of blue over Oshawott. There was light blue, dark blue, navy blue, sea blue, sky blue and turquoise all mixed into one attack. It was BEAUTIFUL! May could use that combo in a contest! N looked shocked as the Aura Jet was making its way over towards him so he threw a pokeball at it.

"Zoroark!"

"ARK!" The wolf thing roared as she took the attack from Oshawott, but it barely seemed to do anything towards it.

"That wolf may have beaten my travelling companions on the Black Skyscraper but not me. Oooh… Not me! Oshawott, use a close range Water Gun and then while she's down use Sky Uppercut Riolu!"

"Wott!" Oshawott called as he sprayed out a fury of water which pummelled Zoroark, making her unable to see. While she was wiping her eyes Riolu came charging forward, determination lingering in his eyes, and whacked Zoroark across the face with his blue fist of glory, making her stumble backwards. Wow, this is a piece of cake!

"Zoroark, Night Daze!" N ordered.

"Zor!" Zoroark screeched as she sent out a pitch black shock wave of red and black which surged into Oshawott and then into Riolu who were both sent flying into a carte behind me. Maybe I spoke to soon about this being a piece of cake. I looked over at my pokemon who both already looked very weak after one attack…

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell and Riolu, Aura Sphere!" I yelled. Riolu gathered aura at his palms again and created it into a ball with a sharp white centre. He threw it at Oshawott who was in the air with his now blade-like scalchop and then Razor Shell and Aura Sphere collided and with an explosion a big wall of blue separated us from Team Plasma's sight. Suddenly a blast of fire came through the shield, obviously from Zoroark since just seconds ago N ordered the attack, but, it missed. "Now Oshawott, Water Gun and Riolu, you use Extreme Speed!" We used the same tactic as before and blinded Zoroark with Water Gun (Although this time in came from the bright blue shield so she didn't know where it was coming from) and then it was Riolu's turn, and he sped forward.

"Olu!" Riolu roared as a white trail followed him through the shield. The water was still being sprayed but then, Riolu was stopped right in his tracks.

"Even though you can't see, use Night Slash!" Zoroark's hand turned purple and she whipped it forward and it slashed Riolu across the face. She then used the exact same attack and slashed the Water Gun while spinning, making her able to see again. "Shadow Ball!"

"Ark!" Zoroark roared as she gathered purple and black energy at her palms, taking the shape of a sphere soon later. She threw it, and it surged towards Riolu. It hit him and he flew through the shield of blue, making it decapitate upon contact. Riolu fell to the ground right next to me and his eyes were swirls, so I had to withdraw him from the fight.

"You have no chance Nick!" N told me and laughed, and then laughed more and more until I knew that he was pure evil.

"Oshawott, use Tackle!" Oshawott started to stampede towards Zoroark with all his might, all the will that he had.

"Night Daze!" Zoroark's fists turned red before she slammed them up against the earth's core, making a shock wave appear which slammed into Oshawott, which forced him back to me. He slammed into my chest and then flopped down to the floor. He was getting ready to faint but then a mysterious figure appeared from the still smokey surroundings and then slashed Zoroark across the face, and then it did it again and again before the Pokemon jumped back to my side. I now saw it vividly and it was none other than that Cubchoo that I met before!

"Choo!" the Pokemon cried as she threw her arms up revealing her sharp claws. I was sure that that attack was Slash!

"Alright, Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" I commanded my Pokemon.

"Osha!" he called as he soaked himself in a coat of deep sea water and he charged forward. Suddenly, it was met by an Ice Beam from Cubchoo though and Oshawott then turned into an ice torpedo! Oshawott started to spin and then he crashed up against Zoroark's body and she went flying back to N.

"Oshawott, try Water Pledge!" I told my Pokemon. Oshawott nodded and then put aqua energy into his palm, and everyone fell quiet for a moment. Then, Oshawott opened his eyes and threw his paw forward, trying to create Water Pledge but to no prevail, it didn't work…

"WOTT!" Oshawott roared in anger as he stomped on the ground. Suddenly, that anger was starting to turn into a new power; a coat of white had just surrounded Oshawott! He was growing, his legs were a lot bigger and more muscular. He had longer arms but his little round face stayed the same. And also, now he had whiskers! "Dewott!" the newly evolved Pokemon screamed as he came into the world. He now had no white on his body and was just different shades of blue. He also had two shells now; one on each leg.

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops." Yes! I have a Dewott! Now, back to Water Pledge. Hold on, isn't Water Pledge the equivalent to Fire Pledge, and I remember Casey's Tepig used to slam his foot down on the ground. Slamming a foot down. Slamming a paw down!

"Alright Dewott, use Water Pledge and slam your paw against the ground!" I exclaimed. Dewott nodded and did as I told him and gathered all his aqua energy into his grey-black paw which turned a transparent blue. He then slammed it against the Earth – just like Zoroark did – and then we waited. Nothing happened until about 5 seconds later when a massive cylinder of water appeared from the ground and fully encapsulated Zoroark. Cubchoo then joined in and used an Icy Wind against Zoroark which froze the water, freezing her inside. "Water Pledge one more time!"

"Dew!" Dewott screeched as he whacked his now medium sized paw on the ground and small water streams popped up from the ground. It was like a line of cylinders that came from nowhere until finally the last one reached Zoroark and it was huge, that's why it sent Zoroark – who was still in ice – soaring into the sky.

"Zoroark return!" N called as he retreated his Pokemon. "Shadow Triad!" Then, they warped here. The three musketeers. The ninjas, the ninjas who tried to abduct my father. They were here! "I think that it's time for us to leave."

"No!" I roared and all of the Shadow Triad members looked at me, and must've remembered me because I saw their cheeks lift in a smile under theirs mask-like things. "Tell me, were you the ones that had kept my father away from us all that time?!"

"As I said, we're leaving," N told my Pokemon and I as he gave a signal to all the Plasma Grunts and the Shadow Triad. I started to sprint towards N and the Shadow Triad and I saw that they were all linked up somehow. Either it was hand to shoulder or leg to leg they were still al linked up. Then, just as I was about to grip onto one of the Shadow Triad member's shirts, they all teleported away and all they left was black sparkling dust, and a badge. A badge that was a black and white shield with an electrical P on it.

"PLASMAAA!" I roared in hurt. I punched the ground. I punched it again and again until finally a sign of blood appeared on my knuckles. "Why, why did you take him away?! I know, without his help I could never complete the prophecy…"

"Cub…" I looked around and I saw a sad Cubchoo looking at me, a tear in his eye. I could feel water in my left eye too but I just hoped that it wasn't obvious to my Pokemon. I looked around, still seeing fire, still hearing that siren.

"Cubchoo, there's no need to cry," I told the small bear as I wiped away my own tear. "Hey, I know! Why don't you join me on my journey?" Cubchoo gave me a very strange look but then smiled. She then pounced at me and gave me a massive hug. "Then let's rock and roll pokeball!" I threw the pokeball into the sky, above Cubchoo and I and she jumped to get it.

"Choo!" she squealed before tapping the device and being sucked in by a red light. It dropped into my hands and it shook not once, not twice, not three times but it did a fourth. Then, a simple _DING _sound was made and I had finally caught my eighth Pokemon!

"I just caught myself a Cubchoo!"

"Wott/Rio!" my two Pokemon cheered as I held up the pokeball with pride. But when I came to throw it out the button was shining red, and I had completely forgotten that I had a full party so I needed to transfer one to the Professor. I called her on my X-Transceiver and awaited a reply.

"Hello Nick!" she greeted me as she answered the video call.

"Hey Professor!" I replied happily. "I just caught myself a new Pokemon! But I need to transfer one back to your lab in order for me to let her out."

"Wait, aren't you in Driftveil City?' she asked. I looked around at the smoke nearby.

"Yup!"

"And you managed to capture a Pokemon in all that ruckus?!" she questioned me. I nodded again but was wondering how she knew about the explosion.

"How do you know about it?"

"Oh, it's all over the news and all over the internet!" Juniper replied.

"Who's that?!" I heard voices shriek behind me. I turned around to see a reporter and a cameraman behind me. "Oh, it's a kid!" Suddenly, a lady that I assumed to be the reporter ran over to me.

"We've been flying overheard in a helicopter young man and we saw the whole thing! You're a hero!" the reporter screamed as she put the microphone up to my mouth.

"Well they did get away with the White Orb…" I sighed.

"Yes but you scared them off, and you were the only person that had the guts to come in here and face Team Plasma," she countered. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment and after about another 10 minute conversation with the hyper reporter, who told me her name was Tiffany, she finally left along with the camera crew.

"Thanks Professor!" I told Professor Juniper as I hung up the call, after sending her Tirtouga. "Rock and roll Cubchoo!" I called my new Pokemon to my side and she popped out of her pokeball and gave me another hug. She already seemed very fond of me and was rubbing her cheek up against mine. "Ok, playtime over, return!" I quickly returned her and then started the slow walk back to the Pokemon Centre. I looked around on the way and saw ashes and fire, smoke and burnt wood. This is the work of Team Plasma, but more the work of the Black and White Orbs...

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – A Pledge to Win!**_

* * *

**Hilo guys and girls – So Oshawott finally evolved (which many people predicted) into Dewott and Nick got a Cubchoo which has also been a long time coming. I still need votes on the poll and it is important because it affects the outcome of this story! So next episode (And most likely the whole episode) will be the rematch with Clay and this time, I promise you a more intense battle than the last one was since it was obvious from the get go that Nick would lose. But Nick seriously didn't even battle Clay's strongest Pokemon and he got wiped out so how will he actually beat Clay (I didn't think that one through…)?! I don't care…**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 34 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.39 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Snivy – Lv.35 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Cubchoo – Lv.37 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, ? (Not revealing)**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tranquill – Lv.36 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Tirtouga – Lv.34 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.31 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_


	41. A Pledge to Win!

**WOW! I did not expect this episode to be this long! I expected it to be about 4,000 words max because normally my Gym Battle episodes are short! Sorry if I'm tiring your brains out :P So now, for the 41****st**** Episode of Pokemon Unova Capers, it's the Driftveil City Gym Battle attempt #2!**

* * *

Episode 41 – A Pledge to Win

I didn't have a very peaceful sleep last night. There were still some sirens because of a random spark starting up against and a few screams could be heard during the night, obviously people waking up from countless nightmares. But the main reason was that I had experienced it all; the wrath of Team Plasma, and the Black and White Orbs. It was quite frankly scary, but after a yummy breakfast it made it all better. I then walked over to May who was watching the T.V in the main lobby.

"And here and some of the recent wins from coordinators in recent contests," Rosion said as they showed some replays of recent contests. Lilly was in the first contest whih was up and it showed the last bit of her and her Servine beating a boy in the finals.

"My second ribbon!" she screamed over the T.V (This is in the replay of the contest). The next was some goody two shoes boy that just won his first ribbon with a Gallade and the last was Amelia, a girl that I'd seen in many contests. It showed her and her Darmanitan winning her third ribbon.

"Dammit… I need to catch up to them all…" May sighed. Now that she and Lilly both had two ribbons it was becoming neck and neck between those two. May looked over at me and snapped out of her situation. "So Nick, are you ready for your Gym Battle?"

"Yup!"

"Are you changing your team at all?" Max questioned. I looked down at my newly caught Cubchoo and she looked happily back up at me and gave me a gigantic hug like she always does whenever I look at her. Speaking of Cubchoo everyone had welcomed her nicely, which was great but she got a bit rough with Riolu sometimes… I think it's over jealously, I mean Riolu's always out and with me.

"Yeah, I think I will," I replied and then got up from the table. "Come on team! Let's go do some training!"

"Choo/Rio/Wott/Pig/Sniv/Duo!" all of my Pokemon cheered alongside me. We ran outside in front of the Pokemon Centre and started to practice some attacks.

"Ok, pair up! Snivy and Duosion, Dewott and Pignite and then we have Cubchoo and Riolu!" I announced as all of my Pokemon jumped to opposite sides and faced each other, but of course Cubchoo was getting into the battle zone and was growling fiercely at Riolu. Wow, she really hates that guy. "Flamethrower and Water Gun! Giga Drain and Psyshock! Aura Sphere and Ice Beam!" A Flamethrower and Water Gun collided and created the fusion of fire and water as they tunneled past each other and created sparks. Then Snivy unleashed a neon green beam from her tail and Duosion countered with rainbow rings. Riolu threw his blue, shining Aura Sphere but Cubchoo jumped and dodged but was shining blue, a power waving around her body. "What on Earth is that…?"

* * *

"This battle between Clay and Nick will now begin! It will be a 4 vs. 4 with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions! Let this battle for the Quake Badge begin!" a new referee announced and he held up his two flags. Thank god that the other ref isn't here!

"Palpitoad, show them how a Dual-Type rolls!" Clay told his Pokemon as he threw its pokeball, sending it out onto the field.

"Toad!" Palpitoad screeched as he landed on the same field as we had battled on last time.

"Snivy, rock and roll!" I called.

"Vy," Snivy murmured as she quietly appeared on the field and crossed her arms casually.

"Snivy, start by using Giga Drain!" I commanded immediately. Like I usually do with Snivy, I started to battle with a Giga Drain, which shot from her flexible tail and it surrounded Palpitoad, like he was being held captive by a pirate who tied him up with a rope. He started to screech in pain but, that's when Clay had an idea.

"Hyper Voice!"

"Palp!" Palpitoad started to screech as a beam of noise and wind made its way over to Snivy. It encapsulated her and the rings that surrounded the cylinder beam started to pummel Snivy, pushing her back until finally she stopped the Giga Drain and she let herself be gusted back to my side.

"Snivy, get back up and use Leaf Tornado, but send it into the sky!" I ordered. Snivy got on her head and started to top spin, creating a cascade of sharp, glowing green leaves above her tail. Snivy then threw the now fully formed Leaf Tornado and it stayed airborne near the Gym roof. "And now, jump, start to roll while using Leaf Blade and get inside the tornado!" Snivy seemed overwhelmed by all the commands but did them all anyway.

"Vy!" Snivy hissed as she jumped up into the air and started to roll just like I said. She got into the tornado where then she turned into a green tire, which made the tornado form a different way when she went surging back down from the air. I had used this combo many times but I had never named it. How about…

"Tornado Blade!" Snivy was making her way down to Palpitoad surrounded in a cone of leaves glowing a neon green, looking like a tire when Clay called,

"Hydro Pump!" Palpitoad shot out a massive pump of clear water which slammed into Snivy, but she and her incredible power just kept rolling on through it and that's when she went in for the strike. "Earth Power!" Palpitoad's tail turned a fierce red, getting hotter as it reached the tip of the jelly like tail. He whacked it against the Earth and it then stared to shake, before a massive shoot of fire and rocks came from the ground and hit Snivy just as she was slamming into Palpitoad, and that's when everything went _BOOOM! _Snivy was sent out of the smoke and dropped back onto the ground in front of me. That was a devastating blow…

"Snivy, use Vine Whip and start to spin!" I instructed her.

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as she jumped back up and threw her two forest green vines forward which immediately wrapped around Palpitoad, who was too slow to dodge anything. As the grip grew tighter Snivy was just about to start spinning when Clay called out a new set of commands.

"Mud Shot Palpitoad!" Palpitoad swung his long tongue out of his mouth and then whipped it, making about 6 mud bullets shoot towards Snivy. I had a plan, but it wasn't pretty.

"Pull Palpitoad forward!" I ordered. Snivy tugged on Palpitoad, who was still wrapped up in vines, and hurdled him into his own Mud Shot, and a minor explosion occurred which released him from the vines. As he collapsed to the floor Snivy stood above him, snickering like the devious girl she was.

"Earth Power…" I heard Clay murmur. Palpitoad's eyes swung opened and then his tail became red, becoming whiter as it reached his main body. He slammed it against the ground and suddenly, right underneath Snivy, a massive tunnel of fire, rocks and power appeared and threw her up into the air. "Now use Aqua Jet!"

"Toad!" Palpitoad roared as he shot up into the sky in a veil of water which surrounded him.

"Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Snivy snapped out of her nose dive and turned it into a Leaf Blade. Her green-glowing tail surged forward and it collided with Aqua Jet, but of course Leaf Blade prevailed and Palpitoad was sent surging for the ground. "Tackle him!" Snivy plummeted for the ground along with Palpitoad until she finally caught up with him, where she then gave him that extra push to be rammed into the ground. Once the dust cleared, Palpitoad was twitching and unable to battle.

"Palpitoad can no longer continue in this match; that means that Snivy is the victor!" the ref announced as he held a green flag over to us. Snivy struck a pose and was acting like she had just won the Gym Battle.

"Snivy, return!" I called at the same time as Clay returned his Palpitoad. "Now, rock and roll-!"

"Stunfisk, show them how to battle!" Clay yelled over the top of me.

"Fisk!" Stunfisk shouted proudly as he flopped around on the dirt battlefield.

"Choo…" Cubchoo muttered shyly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Alright, start off with Icy Wind!" I commanded right off the back. Snivy suddenly hopped out of her pokeball and started to chant for Cubchoo, obviously because she and Cubchoo had already become best mates. I guess it got a bit old being the only girl out of 7 Pokemon.

"Come on Cubchoo, you can do it!" May cheered. I looked over at the wooden stands and I saw May, Max and Gothorita, Chikorita and Minccino! They were all cheering for us and were jumping up and down and throwing their hands up in the air in unison. Well, Max wasn't involved in this and neither was Munchlax, who was sleeping on one of the wooden planks. "Munchlax! Wake up and cheer right now!" Munchlax suddenly jumped up from his doze and dazedly moved his hands from side to side. Seeing the opportunity, Snivy joined in with May and her Pokemon and did a dance.

"Choo! Choo!" Cubchoo screamed excitedly as she noticed all the Pokemon chanting for her. Suddenly she was knocked over by a powerful Bounce attack and I had forgotten, we were in a battle! "Cub…" Cubchoo growled menacingly. She then ran forward and sharpened her claws before quickly slashing Stunfisk across the face. He just sat there, and didn't freak out or flop around. Stupid Pokemon… "Cub—choo!" Cubchoo crossed her arms in anger and looked away from the brown fish in disgust.

"Cubchoo, please use Icy wind this time but start to spin wildly!" Cubchoo nodded before she started to spin, roll and everything in between while using Icy Wind, which sent a cool breeze mixed in with a few small ice shards everywhere, making a raging wind. It was in-avoidable so Stunfisk was hit and caught in the ice tornado, which soon froze and left a sparkling ice cone in the centre of the battlefield. "Now, get inside there and use Slash like crazy!" Cubchoo jumped high up into the air and sharpened – and lengthened – her claws which were now glowing white and dove into the hollow cone.

"Thunderbolt!" Clay roared. Stunfisk had sparks fly around him before he unleashed a massive jolt of electricity from his body which reflected all around the cone, bouncing off of the diagonal walls of ice. When it reached the top it electrocuted Cubchoo and sent her flying into a LED light which started to swing back and forth after she went surging back to the ground. After about another few seconds the frozen tornado finally broke under all the pressure of Stunfisk's electricity. "Now go on and use Bounce!"

"Fisk!" Stunfisk exclaimed as he jumped up from the ice slate that he was sitting on top of (a tiny slate of ice was left underneath Stunfisk) and into the air, where he did a forward roll and then started to plummet towards Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo, use Ice Beam!" I told my Pokemon. Stunfisk was just about to land another hit when Cubchoo started to spin gracefully while use Ice Beam, making it swirl around and onto Stunfisk, who was sent flying back up by the attack. "Now use Slash and send him to the ground!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo nodded in acceptance and then she quickly jumped up and over Stunfisk, who was slowly flopping through the air, and then got out her death claws and slashed Stunfisk like he had never been slashed before. He surged into the rock hard ground floor and Cubchoo jumped back down and did a pose, she was on one knee and had her slashing hand across her neck and behind her shoulder. Oh girls, why do they always have to pose? While Cubchoo was so caught up waving to Snivy and the other Pokemon, Stunfisk opened his eyes and stopped playing dead, but I also heard Clay mutter a command.

"Muddy Water…" Suddenly a massive cyclone of brown water came from underneath Stunfisk and encapsulated Cubchoo, making her get caught in the rip. Stunfisk snickered as Cubchoo struggled to swim in the rough waters and he waited for another command from his master. "Mud Bomb!"

"Stun!" Stunfisk hissed as he started to create mud above his body, which was starting to take the shape of a ball. You could see moss swirling around in it as well as mud and gunk and it just made it all the more disgusting. Stunfisk was starting to take aim so I had to do something quick!

"Icy Wind on your hand and then use Slash!" I know, I was becoming Clay and using one attack excessively. I don't wanna become Clay! I need help. Cubchoo struggled to get out of the tide but she sharpened her claw and then slashed the water, making it subside. Now there was just Cubchoo and Stunfisk. Cubchoo shot Icy Wind onto her claw to power it up, making her claws become encapsulated in a thin layer of ice and at the same time an icy trail followed. She ran forward and just as she was about to slash Stunfisk the Mud Bomb was shot and then there was a massive splatter and a minor explosion, which covered the field in dust.

"FISK!" we all heard Stunfisk suddenly cry out in pain and when the dust finally cleared, in revealed a flat bodied Stunfisk with a laughing Cubchoo, who had seen the fainted Pokemon. Obviously she slashed through the Mud Bomb and then sliced and diced Stunfisk up. She's one hell of a Pokemon!

"Stunfisk is unable to battle. The victor of this round is Cubchoo!" the ref declared.

"Choo!" Cubchoo screamed excitedly as she jumped up to me and put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I smiled at my Pokemon who then sat on my head.

"Cubchoo, you were awesome but for now just take a break," I replied to my Pokemon as I took her off my head and placed her next to Snivy. It's nice to see that Cubchoo is fitting in with all of my other Pokemon so well! I walked back to the battlefield to find that Stunfisk was gone and Clay had another pokeball out, ready. I started to snicker. "Clay, I'm winning this battle. This time I have the better strategy and not to mention I have double the amount of Pokemon left than you do."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch boy!" he warned me as he threw his pokeball. "Time to bring out my powerhouse and show you how us older folk really battle!"

"DRILL!" his powerhouse roared as he slammed down onto the battle floor.

"Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon. Excadrill can help in tunnel construction. Its drill has evolved into steel strong enough to bore through iron plates," Dexter explained.

"Pignite, it's time for some fiery revenge!" I shouted as I threw Pignite's pokeball.

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as he came out onto the battlefield ready and pumped. He jumped from foot to foot and had his fists up, punching the air.

"Pignite, start by using Flamethrower!" I commanded. Pignite leaned back and then puffed out a tunnel of red hot fire which shot its way over to Excadrill, who took on the Flamethrower head on. After the attack was over Excadrill simply shook off all the remaining sparks and looked as if nothing had touched him at all. "What?! That should've done some major damage! Alright then Pignite, use Flame Charge!"

"Excadrill, use Drill Run!"

"Ex-ca!" Excadrill yelled as he closed up his body into the shape of a drill and then started to spin and rapidly speed forward. He slammed into Pignite and his Flame Charge and easily wiped through him. Pignite was sent back into a wall behind me and slowly got down after the devastating blow.

"Pignite, let's comeback with an Arm Thrust combined with Tackle!" I exclaimed. Pignite started to run forward, his hands charging up for the attack. Excadrill watched Pignite and smiled deviously as Pignite approached him.

"Metal Claw!" Clay countered. Pignite slapped Excadrill across the face two times with his right and once with his left until he was stabbed with Excadrill's sharp steel claws, from a shimmering Metal Claw attack. Pignite fell to the floor in pain but got back up - being the strong Pokemon that he is. Two attacks and Pignite was already very tired, and looked like he was only at 20% of what he normally was.

"Flamethrower!" Pignite's head flicked up and then, he sent a searing shot of flames from his snout which drenched Excadrill in his glory. "And now use Tackle!" Pignite lunged forward and slammed into the Dual-Type which sent him skidding back to Clay. He whipped his claws and the fire vanished, leaving nothing but small sparks floating in the air around him.

"Excadrill, use Dig!" Clay instructed.

"Drill!" Excadrill roared as he drilled into the ground. As he was burrowing inside his natural habitat, Pignite was looking around furiously trying to find the Drill Pokemon. I saw his legs shaking with fear and suddenly, the burning defeat of my last battle came to my mind…

"_Tackle/Dragon Claw!" Clay and I commanded. Pignite started to charge forward while dust clouds followed him, showing off Pignite's speed. Krookodile rose again and then made his claw blue while still in the raging fire. They collided and there was a massive explosion. When the explosion subsided it revealed Pignite standing but it took all of his strength, and he was panting so hard that his whole body was shaking and I bet he could fall at any minute and wouldn't be able to continue, but Krookodile stayed down and stayed down for good._

_Clay then threw out his next Pokemon and I was thankful of his choice._

"_Drill!" Excadrill roared as he jumped down onto the battlefield, making it slightly shake as he did so. And just like that, with the TINIEST shake Pignite had fallen over, and was unable to battle._

Suddenly, I zoned back into the real world and the battle continued on. "Drill Run!" Excadrill rose from the surface and drilled right into Pignite who was sent flying into the air, and Excadrill skilfully jumped back down onto the battlefield and closed his eyes and crossed his arms calmly.

"I know you can do it Pignite, use Heat Crash!" I retaliated. Pignite started to fall from the air and looked like he was knocked out my he opened his eyes to use one final attack. He was surrounded in black and red fire and then he crashed into Excadrill while in a sphere of flames. There was an explosion of fire and when it all turned to ashes and sparks it showed a knocked out Pignite lying over a moving Excadrill, who was trying to get out from under him.

"Pignite cannot continue in this match; therefore Excadrill wins this round!" the ref announced. I looked over at the now kneeling Excadrill and I knew that he was ready to be finished off.

"Return Pignite, you really _did _ignite that fight," I told Pignite as he was returned to his pokeball. "Now Snivy, rock and roll!"

"Vy, Vy," Snivy whispered as she ran onto the battlefield from the sidelines, and this time all of the other Pokemon cheered for her - all of them exlcuding Munchlax being females. Then, she also dropped to one knee. This surely will be a fight to the finish!

"Snivy, start by using Leaf Blade!" I shouted. Snivy nodded her head and she got back onto two feet and started to sprint along the battlefield, her shining green tail being dragged along behind her. She jumped and then swung it at Excadrill but Clay had other plans.

"Dodge and then use Metal Claw!" Excadrill side stepped and avoided Snivy's Leaf Blade and just about when she was about to hit the ground in failure Excadrill brought his sharp claw up and jabbed it into Snivy's small body, sending the Garden Snake Pokemon soaring back to me.

"Snivy, use Giga Drain!" I commanded. Snivy jumped back up but then shot a neon green beam from her tail which wound around Excadrill's body, keeping him from moving. Or so I thought…

"Drill Run!" Clay retaliated.

"Drill!" Excadrill roared as he started top spin wildly, releasing himself from the Giga Drain. He then started to surge back through the attack before he met bodies with Snivy, and then he slammed into her, sending her plummeting back into me. I fell over but when I got back up, Snivy was in my hands and fainted.

"Snivy is unable to battle; the victor of this round is Excadrill!" the ref declared. I went over to the stands and placed Snivy down next to Cubchoo who was shaking her friend wildly until she woke up.

"You were just awesome Snivy," I told her as I picked up Cubchoo.

"Nick, you can still win this!" Max encouraged me.

"I _am_ winning this!" I assured him. With Cubchoo now on my head I went back to the battlefield where Clay and Excadrill stood snickering. "Cubchoo, I choose you!" I threw the small bear from my hands and onto the battlefield.

"Cub…" she growled as she saw her opponent.

"Ok Cubchoo, use Ice Beam!" Cubchoo leaned back before she whipped her shoulders and head forward and released a massive beam of blue, which had five different individual strands which crackled in it.

"Dig!" Clay countered. Excadrill dug into the Earth's crust like the drill he is and avoided the ice-cold Ice Beam, which would freeze him upon contact. As Excadrill burrowed through the ground I had a spontaneous idea!

"Use Icy Wind!" I instructed. Cubchoo nodded in agreement before she ran along the battlefield and made her way to the hole. She stuck her head down it and then blew out an incredible cold wind which contained shards, snowflakes and chilly air. You could hear Excadrill screeching in pain deep below the battlefield where he soon rocketed up from and entered onto the surface. "Now Slash while he's airborne!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo hissed as she jumped up and sharpened her deadly claw. Excadrill looked at the speedy Cubchoo in surprise just before she sliced and diced the Ground and Steel-Type Pokemon. Excadrill fell from the air and dropped like a bomb, where he made an indent into the battlefield.

"Earthquake!" Just as Cubchoo landed safely back on the ground Excadrill threw his hands onto the Earth while he was still laying down and created a terrible shake that roughed up Cubchoo and made her stumble around and fall over. "Drill Run!" Then, Excadrill started to spin rapidly as he rocketed forward and over to Cubchoo. I was trying to think of a way to dodge the above ground attack but it was too fast to avoid. Then, an idea came to my head and it was all thanks to Excadrill's Earthquake

"Now duck like you were falling over in an Earthquake!" I ordered my Pokemon. Cubchoo clumsily fell over – on purpose – and ducked, making Excadrill fly right past her and smash into the wall, where he got stuck. "Ice Beam!"

"Cub!" Cubchoo screamed as she sent out that same beam of ice as before which now hit Excadrill, and encapsulated him in a thick layer of ice. It sparkled underneath the blue and green LED lights before he fell out of the wall as an ice block.

"Break out of it with Metal Claw!" Clay commanded, but everything was silent. The ice didn't break nor did Excadrill respond. "Excadrill…" Suddenly though, the ice did break but it revealed a fainted Pokemon.

"Excadrill is unable to battle which means that the winner of this round is Cubchoo!" Snivy and the others cheered as Cubchoo sat down in relief.

"Cubchoo, it's not over yet!" I assured my Pokemon who jumped back up, ready to fight. Clay started to chuckle at my Pokemon before he got out his next and final pokeball, but I knew who the last one was going to be…

"Krookodile, show them how us folk battle!" Clay said to his Pokemon as he threw the pokeball.

"Dile!" Krookodile roared as he punched his fist against the ground, which made it shake a little bit and it also slightly scared Cubchoo. If that scared Cubchoo then I don't know how she's gonna do against him in the battle…

"Alright Cubchoo, start with Icy Wind and spin wildly like before!" I screamed. Cubchoo started to spin, roll and do everything in between as she unleashed a freezing cold breeze which whipped all around the battlefield, all of the winds moving this way and that.

"Use Dig to escape and then pummel that thing with Aerial Ace!" Krookodile dug down into the ground and avoided the wind, although it looked like the gust started to go down in the hole with him! Suddenly Krookodile burst out of the hole and smashed into Cubchoo, and Excadrill was still spinning with a quick, fast Aerial Ace. She was sent into the air where Krookodile met her with another one of his devastating attacks. "Dragon Claw!"

"Krook!" Krookodile screeched as he jumped up to Cubchoo with a long blue claw which had raw power surrounding it. He scratched Cubchoo and she let out a roar of pain. I don't think that Cubchoo liked being slashed – probably because that was 'her thing' – because when she finally landed back on the ground her eyes turned red and she gave Krookodile the look! _GASP!_

"CHOOOOO!" Cubchoo roared as she was drenched in a blue light which waved around her body in a majestical power, and she looked a LOT stronger than before. She started to stomp over to Krookodile before running and then sprinting and she was getting ever closer to the big croc.

"That's the move from before…" I gasped as I stared in awe at Cubchoo.

"Superpower!" Clay shrieked. "Krookodile, dodge it!" Krookodile was unable to dodge it and Cubchoo ran up and rammed Krookodile high up into the air where he made an indent into the ceiling, and Cubchoo was raging! She jumped up and got her tiny fist out which turned bigger with the help of Superpower, and it created a mirage-fist. She punched Krookodile and he plummeted for the floor after he was released from the grip of the roof. He landed on the floor injured and got up slowly, but just like that I bet 50% of his energy had just gone. Cubchoo's epic!

"Now use Ice Beam!" Cubchoo shot out an Ice Beam attack which made its way over to Krookodile. I think it was a nice cool-down attack after the massive rage she just had. It sparkled and just before hitting Krookodile he countered.

"Dragon Claw!" Clay called.

"Dile!" Krookodile screeched as he got out his blue claw and ram through the Ice Beam, unaffected. Cubchoo was starting to get weary and stopped the Ice Beam and panted heavily. The Superpower must've taken away a lot of her energy, not to mention all the hits she's taken so far.

"Counter with Slash!" I retaliated. Cubchoo's head flung upwards and she smiled as she jumped up and got her white claw out. Both Pokemon started to run for each other and then there was a final _SLASH! _and each of them gained a scar across their faces. Cubchoo's was throbbing blue and Krookodile's was still white. But then, one Pokemon fell.

"Cubchoo cannot continue; therefore the winner of this round is Krookodile!" the ref announced. "The winner of the next round will be the victor of the match!"

"Cubchoo, you were great," I told her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed her down next to her injured best friend and her cuddly paws let go of me. I walked back over to the battlefield and was ready for a battle to the finish! "Dewott, it's time to rock and roll!" I threw Dewott's pokeball backhand, as usual, and soon he sprang out of his pokeball that was in mid-air.

"Wott!" Dewott screeched as he threw his hands up into the air. I think he was still getting used to being in a new form a bit but I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Dewott, start with a classic Water Gun!" Dewott sprayed out a pump of clear water at Krookodile, who was waiting for Dewott's first attack. He then looked back at his trainer and nodded, letting him know that he was ready to be commanded.

"Alright, use Aerial Ace!" Krookodile lunged forward and moved like the wind as he crashed through all of the water and sped his way over to Dewott, who was still spraying out the pitiful amount of aqua. Just as he was about to crash into Dewott I stepped in to say something.

"Jump on top of him and use Razor Shell!" I commanded and Dewott jumped up just in time and landed on the speedy Krookodile's back He got out his two shells and put aqua energy into them; was getting ready to slash the heavy weight.

"Foul Play!" Clay countered.

"Krook…" Krookodile growled as he sent out a black, shadowy energy from his dusk eyes. It encapsulated the shells and un-under Dewott's control they started to slash him back to back, but instead of the blue pointed tips they were as black as anything! Dewott was thrown off of his back and then Clay struck again!

"Use Crunch!" Krookodile went down to Dewott's body and started to gnaw on the Sea Otter who started to shriek in pain. Dewott was trying to get out of Krookodile's deathly grip but he just couldn't pull through…

"Dewott, use Water Gun!" I instructed. Dewott inhaled air and when he was just about to shoot out the pump of aqua, Krookodile stopped him.

"Shove your tail in his mouth!" Clay told his Pokemon. Krookodile obeyed and he sent his tail flying round from his behind and stuck it into Dewott's mouth, stopping him from using Water Gun. But as Dewott kept trying and trying to use Water Gun, eventually, his mouth was jam packed full of water. _SLAM! _Like a rocket Dewott was launched off of Krookodile's tail, water spraying everywhere and he slammed into the ground. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Dile!" Krookodile screeched as he flew into the air by using the move Aerial Ace, wind currents following him as he speed through the skies. He then flew close back to the ground before he crashed into Dewott and sent him flying into the air.

"I'm sick of not landing an attack! Use Aqua Jet!" Dewott nodded and he shook of the Aerial Ace and then shot back down in a coat of water; missile-style!

"Dragon Claw!" Krookodile put energy into his claw which sharpened and lengthened and radiated with Dragon-Type power. He then threw it forward at the Aqua Jet and they collided, sending sparks everywhere. After they battled back and forth for over 5 seconds I had had enough (Yes I am very impatient)!

"Water Pledge Dewott!" I commanded.

"Wott!" Dewott screeched as he did a forward roll and slammed his two paws – which were glowing a sea blue – against the Earth. Suddenly, over a dozen of water bars appeared in a circle around Krookodile and Dewott, before they all coned over above them and connected, which created a massive geyser that came from above. It pummelled Dewott and Krookodile with water and they were being injured continuously.

"It's time for a Tackle!" Dewott was the only one that could move in the water so he swam up to Krookodile's level and head-butted him so hard that his body flung out of the water and onto dry land. "Now, RAZOR SHELL!"'

"DEW!" Dewott roared as he jumped out of the water geyser and then stabbed his blade into Krookodile's corpse, and put all of his energy into it. Dewott panted heavily as he held onto the shell that was slightly dug into Krookodile's body but he was really out, truly out for the count.

"Krookodile is unable to battle," the ref announced and with those words Dewott gave in and collapsed on Krookodile's body, and since Dewott was no longer fighting his shell lost all power and dropped onto Dewott, returning to be a normal scalchop. "The two victors of this match are Dewott and Nick!" I ran over as fast as I could to my now fainted Dewott and hugged him, and he returned the hug using every last bits of energy he had. I looked up at Clay and he slightly smiled back at me as he returned Krookodile.

"Choo/Sniv!" I looked over to see that my two female Pokemon were running this way and Cubchoo did her normal neck-hug while Snivy stood by my leg congratulating me.

"Thanks guys," I chuckled.

"You were just awesome Nick!" May added while Max nodded in agreement. I looked over at Clay who was holding a red pillow with yellow stitching on it as he walked over to me.

"Nick, you fought fiercely and you certainly deserve this Quake Badge," he complimented me as he gestured me to take the brown badge on the pillow. It had a silver rim and a crack in the middle signalling an earthquake.

"Alright, I just got, the Quake Badge!" I cheered.

"Pig/Choo/Sniv/Wott!" all of my Pokemon cheered along with me.

"Thanks Clay," I said to him as I bowed and then ran out of the Gym, happy with the great battle I just had!

* * *

"Wow…" I murmured as I continuously stared at my new badge.

"That's number 5 right?" May asked.

"You bet! Now I only have to get 3 more!" I bragged, although it wasn't really anything to brag about… Suddenly, a man burst through the door in the Pokemon Centre.

"Are you Nick Batlam? You must be! I'm one of the many Move Tutors in Driftveil City and I heard that you lost to Clay. I also heard you lost with a Riolu. Well here's the solution! I can teach that Pokemon of yours Ice Punch so that you can go back and beat that Clay. Alrighty then come with me!" he cheered as he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away from my friends.

"WAITT!" I roared at him and he let my wrist go. "I've already beaten Clay and I didn't need your help!"

"So you don't want your Pokemon to learn Ice Punch?" the very talkative man asked.

"Ehh…" I shrugged as I continued to walk along with him alongside Riolu.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Forktree Town and Kirlia's Desire!**_

* * *

**Hey guys and girls – So Nick finally won his 5****th**** Badge and I bet it took you forever to read it because I repeat, I did not intend it to be that long! Also who expected that Cubchoo was a powerhouse (I've actually gone back and changed her level that I listed last chapter). Who also would've guessed that her secret move was Superpower? She's also become very affectionate of Nick already and likes to give him neck hugs. Next episode as you can tell will have something to do with Kirlia but that's all I can reveal because otherwise I'll spoil what's happening! So now, time to list Pokemon!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 34 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere**

**Pignite – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Snivy – Lv.36 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Cubchoo – Lv.38 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tranquill – Lv.37 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Tirtouga – Lv.35 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.31 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.28 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.36 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: **VOTE ON THE POLL!


	42. Forktree Town & Kirlia's Desire

**Hello! So now the poll is all tied up with three options! I just need one more vote guys so please go on and vote for that if you haven't already! Also, I've limited it down to the three options that were tied. Also, on a side note I decided to not show any of the Ice Punch training because that would be very boring and also I wanted to start the episode in a new town! So let's go read about Forktree Town.**

* * *

Episode 42 – Forktree Town & Kirlia's Desire

After we had spent another 2 days in Driftveil City for training with that Move Tutor, eventually Riolu mastered Ice Punch but May also got some very important and happy news while we were there and we are now on our way to Forktree Town.

"Is that it?" May asked as she started to run towards a small town that was up ahead.

"I think so!" I agreed as Max and I chased the hyperactive girl. As we entered the town we looked around, and everything was quiet. There weren't any extravagant things about this town at all, everything was plain. Except for the massive Contest Hall that was in the shape of a dome, and it was pink with blue strips going across the top and down onto the side near the entrance.

"This is where I get my third ribbon!" May cheered as we walked through the doors and into the lobby of the massive Contest Hall. There were coordinators and trainers sprawling everywhere and running up to the desk and then over to their friends. "I'm in coordinator heaven!" May ran over to one of the free receptionists and started to sign up for the Pokemon Contest.

"I'm gonna go outside. My Pokemon haven't got any fresh air for a few days," Max explained as he walked outside.

"Yeah, mine haven't either!" I agreed as I ran outside and threw my pokeballs.

"Come on out!" Max and I shouted in unison.

"Choo/Vy/Pig/Wott/Tran!" all of my Pokemon exclaimed. "Olu!" Riolu added as he ran over with all of my Pokemon.

"Growl/Grov/Tik/Pooch-Pooch/Kirlia!" all of Max's Pokemon screeched. His Pokemon all joined mine except for Kirlia, who was staring up at the Contest Hall in awe.

"What's up with Kirlia?" I questioned Max. He looked over at his Psychic-Type and looked at him strangely.

"I don't know," he answered as Kirlia kept on staring at the Contest Hall and the big screen that was outside of it, advertising the Pokemon Contest. "Kirlia, what's wrong?" Kirlia snapped out of his daze and shook his head, entering the real world again. Max put together the puzzle pieces and then talked to Kirlia once more. "You want to enter the Pokemon Contest don't you." Kirlia looked blank minded up at Max before he sighed.

"Kirlia…" he agreed while nodding his head.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Max asked Kirlia as he ran into the Contest Hall. Kirlia was confused for a moment but then smiled and ran in along with him. Minutes later Max and May walked out together and we decided to go and have a look around Forktree Town, to see if there really _was _anything exciting in this town. There wasn't.

* * *

The morning of the contest had arrived and Max was preparing for his debut, while May was very confident and outside training with all of her Pokemon. She would normally tell us which Pokemon she was going to use but since she had competition among the group of us she decided not to.

"Morning Nick…" Max mumbled as he finally came out from his bedroom and down into the café in the Pokemon Centre.

"Hey," I replied. "You nervous?"

"A little bit, but it's probably because I haven't really been in a real competition before," Max explained.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody gets nervous, I bet even May's nervous," I assured him. He sat down next to me after getting a Hot Chocolate and then let out Kirlia.

"Kirl…" Kirlia yawned as she was released from her pokeball.

"Kirlia, get ready! It's our debut!" Max told his Pokemon. Kirlia twirled to let him know that he was happy about the decision and then, it was show time!

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Forktree Town Pokemon Contest!" Rosion announced as she threw her left hand into the air. She was wearing her simple white dress with a green ribbon around it, and her hair was styled with a light blue headband with a navy blue rose. There's blue roses? "This Pokemon Contest goes by the normal rules, being able to switch Pokemon every different round! Now, it's time to introduce our judges! First, the head of the Forktree Battle Club; Don George!" Don George got up and bowed to the audience and then sat back down. "Next up is the one and only, Kelly Kenton!" Kelly jumped up and waved her hand high above her head. My heart pounded as the camera had a close up of her and hearts filled my eyes. "And finally our very own Forktree Town Nurse Joy."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here," Nurse told the crowd as she simply sat in her place and waved her hand softly.

"And I'm your host, Rosion," Rosion introduced herself. "Now, please welcome our first coordinator of the day, Cole!"

"Let's go Ponyta!"

* * *

I was waiting in the Coordinator Dressing Room by myself as my two travelling companions just left for their turn. They were number 10 and 11 I think but I hadn't seen anybody I knew at this contest, nor did May. After the last pathetic coordinator left the stage it was time for May's performance!

"Please welcome May to the stage!"

"Alright Glaceon, it's time for _you_ to take the stage!" May called as she span and threw a pokeball out of her hand.

"Gla, Gla!" Glaceon hissed as she jumped down from the air encapsulated in a bubble shield, which was the work of a seal.

"Glaceon, start by jumping up into the air and then use Ice Beam on the stage!" May instructed. Glaceon nodded and then jumped high into the air, and then created a ball of power near her mouth before quickly shooting it out as a beam in five individual strands. The Ice Beam hit the floor but each one of the five strands went their own separate ways and then curved back up, creating five individual ice pillars, or some people would call them ice crystals. Glaceon jumped back down to the now pretty icy ground and awaited further commands. "Use Icy Wind into the sky!"

"Ceon!" Glaceon called as she blew a cool breeze into the air, which created little snowflakes which fell all around Glaceon.

"Mirror Coat!" Glaceon then shone brightly, and it looked like moving water was surrounding it yet in white (It was transparent). It glowed against the ice crystals and made them shine and when the snowflakes continued to fall it made a majestic ice setting.

"Wow… May's awesome…" I murmured to myself. I looked around the Dressing Room and saw all of the coordinators jaws wide open, staring in awe at May. I guess this contest is full of amateurs; perfect for Max!

"That was simply incredible; another great icy performance from our favourite coordinator… May!" Rosion complimented the experienced trainer.

"You were marvelous," Kelly told her as May walked off the stage with her cheeks as bright as a beach ball. Obviously the high appraisals from the judges made her blush.

"Now it's time for the debut of a coordinator… He's May's younger brother; Max!" Rosion announced as Max ran onto the stage.

"Alright, Kirlia, it's your turn!" Max exclaimed as he threw Kirlia's pokeball onto the ground. I noticed that Max was wearing some more fancy clothes. It was a blue tuxedo with a blue bow tie, and all of his clothes had yellow edging/rimming. He was wearing black shoes and you could just barely see his red socks in between the blue pants and his shoes.

"Lia!" Kirlia called as pink petals poofed out from the pokeball on the ground, and then who else to come out from the seal but Kirlia. It was sort of girly for a guy…

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Kirlia slightly span, and then created green glowing mystical leaves, and then shot them from his body and collided with the petals, and after a beauty explosion a shower of pink and green rained onto Kirlia as he bowed in a pose. "Now use Magical Leaf into the sky and then Psychic!"

"Kirlia!" Kirlia screeched as she sent out hundreds of green-powered leaves which span like blades into the air, where he then controlled them with his Psychic power and made them pile on top and next to each other to make a disc.

"Now Teleport on top of that disc!" Max commanded. Kirlia disappeared from the stage that he was on and into the air where he hopped onto the disc. It then started to move around the stage and he looked like a surfer on a surfboard riding a wave as he utilized the whole stage. Then, after about 10 seconds of having fun he slammed his foot against the disc and it disintegrated, and once again made it shower green glimmers. Kirlia jumped back down onto the stage and held his hands up high and did a pose.

"And that ends the performance of Max and Kirlia; talent really does run in the family!" Rosion winked.

"Kirlia looked like she was having a great time and it made me feel joyful too!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she smiled over at Max and Kirlia. When both Max and May returned to the Dressing Room I ran over to my two friends.

"You were both awesome!" I screamed and held by fist up in excitement.

"Thanks," they both answered in unison.

* * *

"And that ends the Performance Stage! The judges have already calculated the Top 8 coordinators so we'll move right onto the announcement!" Rosion told the crowd as 8 cards were on the screen, but it was just showing the sea blue backs. "Now!" They all flipped over and it showed May at No.1, with Max close behind at No.5, but I personally wasn't surprised! Even though Max was just a beginner this contest was a walkthrough! "Now for the matchups!" The coordinator's faces flickered around the screen until 4 became on the top and four were on the bottom. May was in the very bottom right corner and Max was second along from the left at the top.

"We can face off in the finals!" May screamed excitedly to her much younger brother.

"Yeah, but May, I'm beating you!" Max assured her. "But remember, first we have to win our other two battles!"

"Yeah!" she agreed as she saw her brother disappear out of the Dressing Room; he was first up. Finally, a minute later he was on the stage facing up against a boy called Cole.

"5 minutes are in the clock, so begin!" Rosion announced.

"Kirlia, I'm sorry, but Growlithe's battling in this round!" Max shouted as he threw out his Puppy Pokemon's pokeball.

"Ponyta, it's time for another round!" Cole yelled as his pokeball slipped from his hand and rolled onto the floor.

"Growl…" Growlithe growled at the pony.

"Neigh!" Ponyta neighed as she quickly backed away from the dog.

"May, are you nervous about your battle?" I asked.

"Not really but if I make it to the finals I will be; facing off against my little bro will be weird," she explained. I nodded in agreement and looked around the Dressing Room to see if I could spot anyone, but I couldn't.

"I wonder why this contest is so unpopular…" I mumbled in confusion.

"All the better for me; I think that I'm the only coordinator here that's actually experienced," May bragged smugly. I chuckled at the 14 year-old girl and then looked back to the screen where Max was battling.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" Max commanded. Growlithe sucked in air before he shot his head forward and released a tunnel of fire which scorched Ponyta and made her gallop around the field wildly. She then collapsed to the floor in pain and was officially knocked out. _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _The judges' buzzers went off and Max had won his first match.

"Go Max!" May cheered.

* * *

"And now finish this with Razor Leaf!" May ordered Chikorita. It was the last semi-final match and Max had already made it to the finals so now it was all up to May to take home the victory.

"Chiko!" Chikorita screamed as she whipped her leaf around, sending out heaps of razorblade like leaves. They sliced and diced their opponent, Roggenrola, and made him collapse onto the cold, hard stage. _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _They judges' buzzers went off like they had in both of May's matches and she was renowned the winner.

"And with just 27 seconds left on the clock May pulls through for the win!" Rosion announced as May and Chikorita walked off of the stage. "Sadly, all of the battles and performances went on for much longer than we expected so I'm sorry but we have to save the final match for tomorrow morning. Be here at 9am sharp!" So I don't get to see the much-anticipated battle of May and Max after all. Disappointing…

"Max, I'm beating you!" May screamed at her brother as she stormed through the door.

"Like hell!" he countered. I laughed at the two fighting siblings who went back and forth yelling at each other and by the time we had gotten to the Pokemon Centre somehow we got to this conversation: "May, you say you can beat Nick but I beat that I could."

"Like hell," May countered and then by the time it was time for dinner they had moved to this conversation (Yup, they had been fighting THAT long): "I bet that I could eat way more carrots than you!"

"Like hell," Max countered.

"What are you two, RABBITS?!" I shrieked. They finally fell silent as I was just about to go on a rampage. After that we had a calm, peaceful dinner of lasagne; one of my favourite meals!

* * *

_CREEK!_

_CREEK!_

_CREEK!_

_CREEK!_

All of the crickets chirped throughout the night. It was 11pm and we had all gone to bed just half an hour ago but I couldn't get to sleep. I looked down at the foot of my bed where I saw Riolu cuddled up, still fidgeting sometimes trying to get into a comfy position.

"Riolu, I'm going for a walk…" I whispered to my aura partner.

'_I'll come too,' he told me._

We got out of our bde and then walked out into the hallway where we found May creeping past Max and I's room.

"Nick? What are you doing up?" she questioned me.

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"The same. I was just going for a walk."

"So was I. Do you wanna walk together?" I asked her. She nodded and both of us and Riolu walked outside of the Pokemon Centre and into the field behind it. We then walked up a small hill which over looked the town. We looked down at Forktree Town and the only thing that was lit up was a few street lamps and the massive contest hall, which hurt your eyes if you stared at it for too long. We then all laid down and looked up at the stars, seeing if we could spot any star formations. "Do you think you can beat him?" I said, breaking the ice.

She looked over at me unsurely but then gave me and answer. "You know, I honestly don't know."

"He's your brother so I bet you won't be using your full strength, right?" I questioned.

"Right. I couldn't do that to him so I'll probably use one of my Unova Pokemon, but the question is, which one?" We then both thought about it for a moment until I came up with a solution.

"Why don't we have a practice contest battle? It doesn't have to be the Pokemon you're gonna use tomorrow, just to get you warmed up. Since it'll probably be a bit hard using your full strength on me it'll get you used to battling in an awkward situation," I explained.

"That's a great idea!" May cheered. Suddenly, I felt a pokeball open on my trainer belt and out popped the Pokemon who loved me most.

"Choo!" Cubchoo screamed as she jumped up and gave me a neck cuddle.

"I see that somebody wants to battle." Cubchoo then jumped up onto my head like she normally does and had a ride up there.

"Olu!" Riolu whined. I looked down at my Pokemon and he was banging my leg, letting me know that _he _wanted to battle.

"I'm sorry Riolu but Cubchoo asked first."

"Well she didn't really ask," May said as her sweat dropped. "Hey! I have an idea; why don't Cubchoo and I battle against you and Riolu!" I heard snickering on my head and Cubchoo jumped up and pounded her fist into the air. She then pointed at Riolu, got out her claws and slightly touched her neck with her claw, signaling that she wanted to fight Riolu. Or she was giving him a death wish…

"Then the rules are set! This is gonna be a contest battle between Riolu and Cubchoo. I'll set 5 minutes to my C-Gear and if one of the Pokemon haven't fallen by then then we'll call it a draw," I staked. Snivy then hopped out of her pokeball along with Chikorita, and they both sat down on the grass and watched their friend, Cubchoo, battle. All of them had because close friends along with Minccino, but she was clumsy and a bit out of place in the group.

"Cubchoo, start by using that combo that you used in the Driftveil Gym Battle. Umm… I think you were spinning and using Icy Wind!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo agreed as she started to spin and roll while breathing out cool air that contained shards and twinkles of ice. Riolu was hit with the hurricane of freezing wind and just had to take it, while I was thinking up of a plan. Soon he was pretty well covered in snow but I still couldn't think of a plan! I got it!

"Use the icy air to power up your Ice Punch!" I commanded. Riolu nodded as he ran forward and started to charge up all of his Ice-Type powers into his new move of Ice Punch. He fought the wind that was coming from Cubchoo but while he was doing that I scrunched by hand into a fist and then put it up to my mouth like a microphone. "And a glamorous show from Riolu; what expertise from Nick!" I chuckled as I acted like a commentator. Riolu reached the source of the winds and then slammed his fist up against Cubchoo and then a bright flash of ice blue covered the field, making us unable to see what was happening inside the explosion.

"Oh my, and it created a beautiful ice cone," May sad in awe now acting like _she _was the commentator. It actually did reveal a hollow cone of ice and Cubchoo and Riolu were trapped in the 1 metre wide object. Suddenly, May and I thought of a plan at the same time.

"Slash, back to back/Sky Uppercut for the win!" we screamed at the same time.

"Olu!" Riolu roared as he threw his blue fist at Cubchoo, her skillfully dodging. Then Cubchoo swung her claw at Riolu but he ducked and avoided the attack. This went on for ages until finally, they both hit one another in the stomachs, and they fell to the floor in pain.

"Riolu, get up and use Aura Sphere!"

"Ice Beam!" May retaliated. Cubchoo and Riolu jumped back up and rubbed up against the edges of the ice before Cubchoo sent out the cold, crackling beam towards Riolu's sphere of aura which glowed blue up against all of the ice. _BOOM! _There was a massive explosion inside that destroyed the ice cone and sent Cubchoo and Riolu plummeting out of it and onto the floor in front of both of us. "Now use Ice Beam again but twirl!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo exclaimed as she started to twirl her head as she sent out the Ice Beam, making it just a swirling line of blue. Riolu jumped up and looked around him confused as the swirling Ice Beam surrounded him, but it then froze, locking Riolu in some sort of ice ball!

"Now make an ice slide and then slide down it – which will power up your Superpower – and crash into Riolu!" May ordered. Cubchoo nodded as she sent out yet another Ice Beam and made a massive long ice slide which ended right where the ball of ice was that Riolu was in. she then jumped up on top of it and slid down it like the bear she was. She slid down in a blue coat that didn't wave around her body like usual but instead turned into a sharp, dynamic power.

"Use Extreme Speed from inside the ball!" I commanded Riolu. He nodded before he rocketed forward and made the ball roll like holy hell and then, Cubchoo and Riolu collided and created a massive explosion which went, _BOOM! _Ice shards flew everywhere along with power and smoke and when they smoke cleared, it revealed two barely standing Pokemon. "Ice Punch!"

"Superpower!"

"Cub!" Cubchoo roared as blue energy and power waved around her body as she stampeded towards Riolu. Riolu sprinted forward too, his hand in a veil of ice.

"Lol. May, the Ice-Type is using a Fighting-Type move and the Fighting-Type is using an Ice-Type move," I pointed out to May.

"Trololol!" she called back. Cubchoo and Riolu collided and created an explosion of beauty. Snowflakes and blue streaks flew everywhere along with a chilling breeze and sparkles from the Superpower. Once all of the gorgeousness floated away it revealed... something. I don't know because I looked at my vibrating C-Gear and then started to jabber before I could see what had happened...

"And times u-p…" I droned out half sentence as I just realized that they were both knocked out. I walked over to both Riolu and Cubchoo and leaned down to them. "You were both great!" I returned Cubchoo to her pokeball but picked up Riolu and placed him on a nice grassy spot. After that May and I sat back down and looked back up at the stars again.

"I'm a bit cold," May shivered. I looked at the jacket that I was wearing (the blue one with a grey stripe across it that I got for my 13th Birthday. Actually, I might need it soon because we'll be entering the chillier regions in about 15 episodes) and then took it off and put it around May. "There you go; you take it." May looked over at me and I saw twinkles in her eyes, but she quickly closed them and turned away but I could still see a smile...

* * *

"Welcome back everyone to the Forktree Town Pokemon Contest! I'm not sure if I'm getting paid for this extra day but if I don't then I'm suing them! Anyway, we'll get straight onto the final battle; it's the battle of siblings. It's May vs. Max!" Rosion screamed. Then May and Max burst out from their own entrances of the stage and threw a pokeball.

"Take the stage Gothorita!"

"Kirlia, let's make this a ballet battle!" Max exclaimed as he threw a pokeball.

"Goth…" Gothorita mumbled as she flicked one of her ponytails away that was in her eyes.

"Lia," Kirlia whispered as he twirled like a ballerina. I swear that that Pokemon actually is gay (Gay meaning actual gay here JohtoBlue)!

"Start off by using Magical Leaf and Psychic!" Max commanded. Kirlia turned quickly, making dozens of leaves surround him in that time. The neon green leaves were fired but they were met by a blue rim from Kirlia's Psychic soon after being fired. It juiced them with even more power and they rocketed over towards Gothorita.

"Use Ice Beam!" Ok, now why does this chapter have so many Pokemon using Ice Beam? Gothorita leaned forward like a bar-maid showing off her junk and then shot out the crackling beam which countered all of the leaves, stopping them right in their tracks. Once they had been ice-ified they dropped to the floor as frozen artifacts. "Now use Psybeam!"

"Thita!" Gothorita screamed as she shot out a rainbow bolt from her eyes which quickly made its way over to Kirlia. Kirlia looked back at his master who was just standing there in awe, not saying any commands when he could've said something like 'Use Teleport to get away!' but instead, Kirlia was hit by the beam and he fell to one knee as he was encapsulated in the power.

"Kirlia, use Safeguard!" Max instructed, snapping out of his awe-state.

"Kirl!" Kirlia screamed as he shone green before it turned into a sphere that surrounded him like a shield, blowing away the Psybeam. Kirlia then jumped into the air, and twirled where he created a Magical Leaf attack. He sent them below his feet and it created a disc that he shot down at Gothorita, who looked up in awe at the attack.

"Gothorita, use Telekinesis on it!" May countered. Gothorita's eyes turned green and she controlled the disc of green, and she unleashed Kirlia's own power on himself. He was shot out of the sky by the leaves, and then they all exploded making it rain green like it did in the Performance Stage. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Gothorita gathered dark energy at her palms, made up of purple and black, and then she fired it at Kirlia who was standing there defenseless.

"Kick it away!" Max retaliated. Kirlia's leg swung above his head and he kicked the Shadow Ball right back at Gothorita.

"Twirl; ballerina style!" May commanded. Gothorita started to spin wildly and she hit back the Shadow Ball.

"You spin too!" Max told his Pokemon. Kirlia started to spin too and he hit the Shadow Ball back at Gothorita again. They kept on spinning and kept on returning the Shadow Ball but while they were spinning they both were slowly making their way into the middle of the battlefield, and when they were a metre apart the Shadow Ball finally gave in and shattered all over the two ballerinas. Gothorita took it to her advantage – she being the Goth she is – and danced among the shadows like a ballerina, twirling and jumping and lifting her legs high.

"Let's make this a ballet dance off!" May and Max shouted in unison. Their Pokemon agreed and they started to dance. Gothorita was up first and she jumped high into the air and did the plain pirouette but rolled with her legs above her head!

"Psybeam on the ground!" Gothorita shot out a beam that was rainbow coloured at the ground while she was still airborne and it exploded as it touched the stage, making rainbow sparkles fly back up to Gothorita as she was majestically falling through the sky, looking beautiful as she did it. Once Gothorita landed and posed she bowed to let Kirlia know that he could go. Kirlia nodded and then looked at Max.

"Alright, Teleport into the air and then use Safeguard!" Max called. Kirlia teleported into the sky and created a green veil of energy around him, as he held his hands up high and closed his eyes. He started to twirl like a ballerina but then it turned into a faster spin… "Torpedo for the ground!" Kirlia started to spin at a rapid speed and then actually looked like a torpedo bombing for the ground. As it and the Safeguard hit the ground the sphere made from the Safeguard exploded and then created a giant, green swirling whirlpool around Kirlia. He raised his hands up and finally opened his eyes.

"Lia!" Kirlia roared as the whirlpool disintegrated into dust. He then held his left leg above his head and once again closed his red eyes. Kirlia's body swung around to Gothorita's and then both of their eyes opened.

"Kir/Rita!" both of the Pokemon screeched as their legs began to fly forward, each of them just about to kick the other.

"Times up!" Rosion interrupted just before they could whack each other across the face. May and Max's head swung up and looked at the big screen in anticipation and there was only one winner… "It's May!" Gothorita's normal blank face suddenly turned to a massive smile and she and May ran towards each other in a massive hug. After about another 2 minutes of waiting the Awards Ceremony began.

"Congratulations May. This is your third ribbon, correct?" Kelly asked May and she nodded excitedly. "Then I present to you, the Forktree Ribbon." Kelly placed it in her palm and then May faced the crowd.

"Alright, I just got myself, the Forktree Ribbon!" May exclaimed as she posed and held the ribbon up high.

"Rita!" Gothorita added on. The crowd erupted in cheers as May held the ribbon close to her heart, before showing the ribbon to Gothorita and then Max.

"I did it…" she mumbled. "I finally got my third ribbon…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – A Courageous Tynamo!**_

* * *

**Hey – Another wow! I did not expect **_**this **_**chapter to be this long, just like the l****ast chapter. It would've been a lot shorter if it wasn't for two reviews:**

**1. El Torro's review which said Cubchoo and Riolu should battle**

**2. Death Goblin's review which said that he sensed a growing bond between May and Nick which gave me the idea for that little night scene, which worked perfectly with the idea El Torro gave me.**

**Now, May has finally won her third ribbon! Exciting! And now onto next chapter: They are going to be going through Chargestone Cave but who will they meet there and what will happen there? Stay tuned!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 35 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Snivy – Lv.36 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Cubchoo – Lv.38 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Tranquill – Lv.37 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Tirtouga – Lv.35 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.33 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

_PS: I JUST NEED __**ONE**__ MORE __**VOTE**__ ON THE POLL!_


	43. A Courageous Tynamo!

**Hello! So this chapter is much shorter than the last one (It's like half the length that the Driftveil Gym Battle episode was lol) but I'm going for the a chapter a day thing during the Summer Holidays. So by the end of Summer Break I'm HOPING that I'll be up to Episode 60 (*crosses fingers*). That's 17 more episode in 25 more days! But I'll probably have some days where I don't post an episode (I can only have 8 since I at least need one episode up a day for 17 days) but some days I could even have two! Now on with the episode!**

* * *

Episode 43 – A Courageous Tynamo!

"So, you guys ready to go?" I asked my two travelling companions. We were still in Forktree Town although it was still the morning after the contest so we haven't stayed here long at all.

"Yup!" Max jumped up happily but we both looked back at May who was sitting down on a table in the cafeteria staring at her newly won Forktree Ribbon.

"May!" Max and I screeched at the same time and she finally snapped out of her gaze and got up.

"Hold your Horsea's, I'm ready!" she snapped as she walked over to the door and looked back at us. "I thought you wanted to go?" We then all hit the road and had a last glance of Forktree Town.

"This is probably the last time we're going to see this town," I muttered as we stared back at it, although you mainly could just see the massive Contest Hall.

"Yeah, and it's where I won my third ribbon," May sighed. We then all turned around and looked at the mountain ahead of us.

"On towards Chargestone Cave!" Max cheered as we started to walk along Route 6.

* * *

After about another half hour of walking since we last stopped I decided to take a break on a blue glowing rock in Chargestone Cave. We had been in here about 5 minutes and it seemed pretty well lit, but we hadn't ran into any Pokemon. _BZZZZ! _I suddenly sat down on a rock and I was electrified so I quickly jumped up and maintained my normal state, I think...

"Ouch…" I groaned as I puffed out a bit of smoke. May and Max sighed as we continued to walk through the cave, when suddenly…

"MO!" A whole lot of Pokemon screeched as they flew past us. They were like lightning bolts as they flew past us, and all I saw was a line of white. Before they fully flew away I caught one of them on my Pokedex.

"Tynamo, the EleFish Pokemon. While one Tynamo alone doesn't have much power, a chain of many Tynamo can be as powerful as lightning," Dexter explained.

"Those are cool…" I mumbled in awe as they slowly disappeared into the distance. Then, rumbling came from the right where all of the Tynamo came from and just as I stepped out to see what it was I was flung into the air by something moving under the Earth, slightly touching the surface as they dug their way underground. I hit the ground and fell on my butt, hard. After I got up I rubbed in because it was aching in pain and I glared over at the moving obkect burrowing under the Earth. "You hurt my tooshi, you get it!" I pointed at the several moving objects and then started to chase after them.

"Wait!" May and Max called after me. As I stampeded along the cave, random floating rocks started to attack me from the walls.

"What the hell is up with this cave?" I questioned as I stopped running and looked around at all of the rocks that were still trying to attack me. "Alright Tranquill, come on out and blow away these rocks!"

"Quill!" Tranquill chirped as he flew into the air and did a little spin to show off his skills.

"Alright, use Gust!" I commanded as all of the rocks were shot down at me. Tranquill started to spin while flapping his wings and it created a bipedal wind which blew back all of the rocks. "Run!" I ordered May and Max as we all started to sprint down the tunnel again, Tranquill flying close behind.

* * *

We had been walking around the cave, lost, for another 5 minutes but we hadn't seen any sign of those Tynamo, or the Pokemon that were digging underground. When suddenly…

"MO!" we heard horrible screeching from down a path that was to the right of us, and it sounded like the Tynamo! We all didn't speak and just ran, because obviously May and Max knew that it was pointless trying to fight with me. "MO!" Then, we reached the intersection where all of the Tynamo were cringing in a corner from the sight of the 5 Krokorok.

"Rok!" they all roared at the Tynamo as they were just about to attack them.

"Oh no you don't, Cubchoo, come on out and use Ice Beam!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo squealed as she jumped out of her pokeball and onto the floor, where she then shot out her Ice Beam attack. It froze all of the Krokorok in their tracks and I ran over to the Tynamo.

"Are you all ok?" I asked the Tynamo as I ran over to them, but as I did, they all rocketed away like lightning down another corridor. "Dammit!" But then, I looked over at the Krokorok. They must be the ones that hurt me! "Alright Tranquill use Aerial Ace on those Krokorok and Cubchoo, you use Superpower!" Tranquill sped forward like a rocket with wind currents swirling around her while Cubchoo was in a blue coat which waved around her body like a majestic power. Just as they were both about to slam into Krokorok the ice broke and they tunnelled underground. "DAMMIT!"

* * *

After about ANOTHER 5 minutes of searching we didn't find anything so May and Max both started to argue against searching for Tynamo and Krokorok, so since it was two to one I had to officially give up the search.

'_Dammit Riolu, why do they have to be such grumps?' I asked my Pokemon._

'_They do have a point Nick. Chasing after some Krokorok just because they hurt your bum? That's stupid,' he reasoned._

"Not even my Pokemon will agree with me!" I groaned aloud. Then, it was like a lightning bolt but I saw it. Then there was another white flash, then another, and finally a fourth. "Tynamo…" I ran around the corner to where they were going and I heard May and Max groaned as they had to chase after me otherwise we'd be separated.

"Rok!" I turned around to see a Krokorok stampeding for me and the Tynamo. But where were all of the other Krokorok and Tynamo? Wait, I remember reading in the Pokedex that Tynamo are weak when they're separated, so that's what the Krokorok must've done!

"Riolu, stop that Krokorok with an Ice Punch!" I instructed. Riolu nodded and then jumped through the air where he charged up his Ice Punch. As the Krokorok got closer and closer to me, Riolu then surged back down from the air and whacked Krokorok across the face with his icy fist, making him collapse. "Nice job Riolu!" I ran over to the group of Tynamo and they timidly backed away again, but not as much as before. But before there were only 4 of them, now there's 9…

"Krokorok!" I looked up to see a Krokorok stampeding for them from behind. Oh, two groups must've merged to make a bigger group. A bigger defence; that's smart.

"Alright Riolu, Ice Punch again!" Riolu charged forward and then knocked over the Krokorok with one attack and sent him flying into the electrifying walls of Chargestone Cave. "Come on Tynamo, let's go; I'll bring you to safety!" The Tynamo looked up at me unsurely and confused but when I started to run they did too.

* * *

"May, Max, where's the exit?" I asked my travelling companions. There was no reply and I turned around to see no one there. May, Max, nor Riolu were there. "Dammit, we must've lost them while we were running." I looked down at the Tynamo and we had reached an intersection. One path lead straight ahead and one right, and the last one left. "Which way do we go guys?"

"Mo…" the Tynamo murmured. Then, dust started to appear from each of the tunnels and it kept getting closer, and closer until a storm of Tynamo came our way. "Tynamooo!" all of the Tynamo zipped behind me but the three remaining Krokorok that hadn't been defeated all stood before me.

"Just stay calm," I told the fidgeting Tynamo. I got out one of my pokeballs. "Rock and roll Sni-" I stopped because her pokeball was sucked out of my hand and it stuck to the walls like a magnet. "Hey!" I went to jump and get it but the Krokorok started to creep forward as I did so, so I had to go back and protect the Tynamo. "Dammit, come on out Dew-" The same thing happened again to Dewott's pokeball and it shot over to the wall. I looked back at the Tynamo and they were my only hope. "Tynamo, you have more power when your with each other so I don't understand why you're running, you can beat those guys!" All of the Tynamo looked up at me in fear but then backed away and huddled up, except for one Tynamo.

"MO!" he roared as he dashed over to Krokorok and slammed into his gut. He tackled another Krokorok, but when it came to the last Krokorok, he went as fast as he could and rammed into him with a roaring Tackle.

"Awesome Tynamo!" I cheered him on. All of the Krokorok got back up and started to growl.

"Rok!" They all jumped at Tynamo with their jaws wide open, their teeth encapsulated in a shadow. Tynamo quickly avoided each and every Crunch attack with his amazing speed and then tackled them all over again with a Tackle attack, but they still got up. They all deviously smiled at Tynamo annd it was useless, a few puny Tackles weren't going to defeat those Krokorok!

"OLU!" Then, from behind all of the Krokorok where punched and frozen and they all collapsed to the floor unconscious, and there, over their fainted bodies stood Riolu, Max and May.

"Guys!" I exclaimed as I went over and hugged Riolu, but then I went over to Tynamo, that one courageous Tynamo. "Tynamo, you were awesome and you stood up to your fear. You did something that no one else could." I got a spare pokeball from my back pocket but held onto it tightly so that the walls wouldn't suck it up. "Come with me, on my journey." I threw it as hard as I could and it popped on Tynamo's head, but it was immediately then sucked up by the walls and it joined my other two pokeballs. I saw it wobble against the wall once. Twice. Three times and then, the finally shake where it made that _DING _sound. I ran over to the wall and collected all three of my pokeballs.

"Alright, I just caught myself, a Tynamo!" I cheered as I struck an awesome catching pose. It was legend – wait for it – dary! I then walked over to the fallen Krokorok and left them each with an Oran Berry. I then turned to face all of the Tynamo again as they watched their friend being captured in a pokeball. "Tynamo, don't worry about your friend. He'll be safe with me. But, he doesn't have to be remembered as the only courageous one of this little colony, you all need to walk in the footsteps on this Tynamo and beat Krokorok everywhere, and then, Krookodile."

"Enough with the 'inspirational' speech, let's go," Max said to me as he and May started to walk along a tunnel.

"Ok, well… Bye!" I exclaimed to the Tynamo as I ran after my friends, but I stopped when I saw he Krokorok still lying on the ground unconscious. "I'm gonna do a favour for you all." I told the Tynamo as I got out three empty pokeballs. I popped them on all of the Krokorok's heads and immediately, they all went _DING! DING! DING! _I had one last glance at the Tynamo and waved. "Now you no longer have to live in fear…"

* * *

"Yes! Finally, daylight!" I roared in excitement as we finally reached the exit of Chargestone Cave. After we had parted from the Tynamo it had been half an hour and we hadn't had any troubles at all, but I had sent my four new Pokemon back to Professor Juniper. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the three Krokorok but I knew that I'd find somewhere where they would be able to call home. I smelt the fresh air as we stood on top of a small hill that over looked Mistralton City.

"This is where you get your 6th Gym badge, right?" Max asked me.

"Right!" I agreed as I pounded my fist forward.

"Nick?!" I looked along the small hill (to my right) and saw a beautiful sight. A gorgeous beach bade blonde was standing there; Casey!

"Casey, hey!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – A Battle for a Bird's Heart!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – I know! 4 Pokemon in one episode! But don't worry, all of the Krokorok aren't here to stay. But I have a new poll on my profile saying whether Nick should keep one of the Krokorok's or not. But anyway, Tynamo's here to stay but he's not very powerful, no Tynamo are… But I'll get Nick to train him so he can become legend – wait for it – dary! And also what's this about Casey…? Nick and Casey are reunited and this time Lilly doesn't stand in the way, what WILL happen? On a side note I'm hoping to get another chapter up today and if I don't then I'll try and get two up tomorrow. This 1-2 chapter a day thing is going to be awesome and if I achieve my goal and get to Episode 60 by the end of the Summer Holidays then we'll be only like 5 episodes away from the beginning of the League! I need to stop my blabbering and get onto the Pokemon listings!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 35 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Tranquill – Lv.37 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash**

**Snivy – Lv.36 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Cubchoo – Lv.38 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Duosion – Lv.35 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.35 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Tynamo – Lv.30 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark**

**Krokorok (1) – Lv.30 Dig, Crunch, Bulldoze**

**Krokorok (2) – Lv.30 Dig, Crunch, Bulldoze**

**Krokorok (3) – Lv.30 Dig, Crunch, Bulldoze**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.33 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

_PS: __**VOTE **__ON THE __**POLL**__ ON MY PROFILE PAGE __**PLEASE!**_


	44. A Battle for a Bird's Heart!

**Hey. So the 44****th**** Episode is here, and that means that the next episode I publish marks the half-way point of this story! Yay! And it also means that next episode it will only be about 20 episodes or so away from the League! Yay! I'm getting really excited about the future of this story since everything already in my brain about this story is just being spilled out of my brain of the Summer Break, and being replaced with newer ideas! Before my head explodes, let's get on with the story!**

**PS: I haven't started that battle yet but whenever I have some spare time after writing an episode I will be writing that**

* * *

Episode 44 – A Battle for a Bird's Heart!

I smelt the fresh air as we stood on top of a small hill that over looked Mistralton City. It was a nice scene, and a massive airport took up most of the city.

"This is where you get your 6th Gym badge, right?" Max asked me.

"Right!" I agreed as I pounded my fist forward.

"Nick?!" I looked along the small hill (to my right) and saw a beautiful sight. A gorgeous blonde beach babe was standing there; Casey!

"Casey, hey!" I cheered as I ran over to her. We embraced each other for over three seconds before we finally let go and looked each other in the eyes. She flinched away and then walked over to May and Max.

"Hey, long time no see," she told my travelling companions.

"Yeah!" May agreed. "But hey, if you're here at this time then I'm surprised you didn't take part in the Forktree Pokemon Contest."

"I did," Casey replied.

"What? I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed.

"You were in it Nick?"

"No, he wasn't but neither Nick or I saw you in the Forktree Contest," May explained.

"Probably because I got knocked out in the first round…" she sighed. "But I did see you in it Max! You were great!" Max looked up and blushed. "So who won?" May dug through the small bag (which was white) that was on a belt around her waist and pulled out her Ribbon Case. She opened it and showed Casey her three ribbons. "You did! That's awesome! I left as soon as I lost because I didn't see anyone I knew in it, but if I knew you were in the finals I would've stayed to watch!" Casey dug through her back pocket and then pulled out her Ribbon case. It opened to reveal two lonely ribbons.

"Don't worry Casey, you'll win your third ribbon soon; I just know it!" May screamed.

"Yeah!" Casey nodded but then looked over at me. "Nick, why don't we have a Pokemon Battle? How about three on three?" I looked at her in surprise of the odd request but nodded in agreement.

"Of course!"

* * *

We walked down into Mistralton City, trying to find a nice clearing where we could battle but there was nowhere in the whole pace, except for the airport but it'd be dangerous battling there. Then, we spotted the perfect spot…

"Over there!" I shouted as I sprinted to the clearing of grass. It was bigger than the size of a battlefield and just looked like a small park in the middle of the city. We took our positions on either side and Max went to the middle, acting as the referee.

"This battle between Nick and Casey will now begin! Each trainer may use 3 Pokemon and may substitute them freely. The battle will be over when all three of one trainer's Pokemon cannot continue. So, let the battle begin!" Max instructed us.

"Alright Duosion, rock and roll!"

"Unfezant, it's revenge time!" Casey called as she threw out her Unfezant. I remember, back in our first battle we had Solosis vs. Tranquill, but Solosis won. Now I bet Unfezant wants revenge!

"Duo!" Duosion screeched as his jelly body bounced off of the ground where he then floated in the air.

"Fezant!" Unfezant chirped as she stretched out her wings and gave him a threatening glare, meaning that she meant business!

"Unfezant, let's start this off with an Aerial Ace!" Casey commanded, Unfezant shook off her glare and then took to the skies where she did a backwards roll before rocketing for Duosion and me, white streaks of wind forming around her prominent body.

"Use Psychic and then throw her back!" I told Duosion. His eyes shone blue and then the energy transferred to Unfezant as she was coated in a blue rim. She was stopped right in her tracks just as her beak was about to touch Duosion but was then thrown back and went rolling along the ground. "Use Energy Ball and Psyshock!"

"SION!" Duosion roared as he sent out rainbow rings from his eyes that got bigger the longer they stayed in the air. Then, they were met by a shining green sphere of forest power that zoomed through the rings and gave it more power, making a coat of rainbow surround it and soon, the rings followed. Unfezant just got back up but was hit again by the attack, and was once again sent rolling back to Casey.

"Now Unfezant, use Gust!" Casey screamed.

"Unfezant!" Unfezant screeched as she flew back up into the air and then started to flap her ginormous wings, letting forth a gale-force wind. As all of the blue streams and wind currents were starting to blow this way, once again, we had a defence.

"Use Psychic!" Duosion's eyes shone blue and then, he turned the wind back against Unfezant who was in the sky defenceless.

"Return!" Casey called as she held up her pokeball and the red laser zapped Unfezant back inside before she could be hurt yet again. Casey then got out another pokeball from her pocket and snickered as she threw it. "Go!"

"Pig!" I looked over and none other than her starter was standing in front of Duosion and I, but he was in his second form; he had evolved into a Pignite! Pignite started to stomp his foot on the ground at Duosion and my Psychic-Type worriedly looked back.

"Alright Pignite, start with Flame Charge!" Casey ordered. Pignite engulfed himself in a red blaze while stomping his stubby feet before he dashed forward at a high speed ready to knock Duosion over.

"Duosion, use Shadow Ball!"

"Jump and dodge it!" Casey retaliated. Duosion shot out a sphere of Dark Matter at Pignite, who skilfully jumped high into the air and avoided the attack. He then shot back down from the sky still in his coat of fire and slammed into Duosion, who went soaring back into me. "Now, use Brick Break!" Pignite jumped up again and got his right arm out, which was bright white and as he was just about to chop Duosion and I (since he was still on me) I quickly called another set of commands.

"Use Psyshock while he's in the air and then finish him with Energy Ball!"

"Duo!" Duosion exclaimed as he hopped off of me and then flew back into the air, where he then sent out rings of Psychic energy which whacked Pignite over and over again until his Brick Break attack finally subsided. Duosion then flew up into the air and started to gather energy from the grass into a ball in front of all of his jelly, and then shot the sphere down at the defenceless Pignite where it then made a big _BOOOM! _But, when the smoke cleared it revealed a standing Pignite, arms crossed and snickering.

"Fire Pledge!"

"NITE!" Pignite roared as he slammed his now red fist against the Earth, and then, fire geysers started to shoot up from the ground one by one until one hit Duosion and sent him soaring out of the sky and onto the cold, hard ground where all of his jelly went _SPLAT!_

"Finish him with Take Down!" Casey commanded. Pignite started to stampede along the ground, in a coat of swirling orange energy and was ready to give Duosion the final blow.

"Oh no you don't, Duosion, get up, use Psychic and throw Pignite back and then use Psyshock!" Duosion's eyes turned blue and he coated Pignite with a blue rim, throwing him back to Casey. His eyes went from blue to pinkie purple where he then shot out rainbow donuts at Pignite, who wanted to gobble them up but instead was hit by them and was sent even further into the sky.

"Use the energy of the fall to spin and use Flame Charge!" Casey instructed him. Pignite obeyed her and started to spin while he was falling and soon enough he was saturated in a coat of flames that span around the pig. He gained more energy as he fell and span until it was probably more powerful than a Heat Crash. _BOOM! _Duosion was hit but he stayed in his place this time, not ready to give up. "Brick Break!"

"Shadow Ball!" I countered. Duosion quickly created a sphere of purple and black but when it just fully formed, Pignite karate chopped it and sent it into Duosion's jelly, causing a massive explosion that sent Pignite and Duosion flying, smoke and fire covering the field and the outcome. When the purple and black smoke was finally starting to rise my stomach turned, when I saw who the winner was.

"Duosion is unable to battle; that means that the winner of this round is Pignite!" Max announced.

"Duosion, you were great buddy. Return!" I told my Pokemon as he was returned to the small device. "Alright, we're igniting this fight Pignite!" I threw my pokeball as hard as I could onto the field and when the light revealed my Pignite, Casey's Pignite backed away in fear.

"Pig!" my Pignite snorted as he tried telling the other Pignite there was no need to worry. I think he probably remembers when he was a Tepig, and when he got pummelled by Pignite. That fear obviously still remains in his heart. When I looked closer, I saw that my Pignite was taller and bigger, most likely because he was older.

"Pignite, start off with Arm Thrust!" I exclaimed. Pignite ran forward with his hands glowing a dull brown, ready to have some hand to hand command with Pignite when Casey ordered.

"Brick Break!"

"Nite!" Casey's Pignite yelled as he avoided the first Arm Thrust but then stabbed my Pignite in the stomach with his shining white hand. Pignite held his gut and then collapsed to the floor in pain and just had to lay there until the pain drifted away.

"Use Fire Pledge Pignite!" Casey ordered. Pignite's fist was fire red but then, he crashed it against the Earth's core, making spouts of fire appear from the ground, and since Pignite was in pain and vulnerable it was an easy score, and he was pushed high into the sky by the intense flames.

"Pignite, use that fire power to your advantage, spin and use Heat Crash!"

"Pig!" Pignite grunted as he shook off the pain and then started to spin while being coated in a roar of fire. Then, added to that was the power of Fire Pledge and with the motion of spinning; a master piece!

"Pignite, spin Take Down!" Casey screamed desperately. Her Pignite was then surrounded in an orange power before he span, making the once healthy glow become dynamic. As the two Pignite collided only one pulled the spinning move off; my Pignite! He then went in for the win and slammed Pignite into the ground, hard.

"Flamethrower!" I roared while her Pignite was vulnerable. Pignite jumped slightly back up into the air and then threw his head forward, releasing a pipe of fire at the same time.

"Counter it with your own!" Casey retaliated.

"Nite!" her Pignite shouted as he got up and then spat out a deadly flame which countered my Pignite's blaze. As the two attacks kept on being pumped out the temperature got hotter, until it just got too hot for one Pokemon. "Pig…" Casey's Pignite gave in and fell to one knee, and I knew that this was our opening.

"Tackle!" Pignite started to charge forward as fast as he could until _BAM! _He crashed into Pignite and knocked him out in one deadly hit.

"Casey's Pignite cannot continue in this battle; therefore Nick's Pignite wins!" Max declared.

"Pignite, you were great, return!" Casey called as she returned her powerful Pignite. He was a lot stronger than when I battled him back in Undella Bay, after all, back then he was just a Tepig. "Now, Eevee, show them how strong you really are!"

"Vee!" Eevee squealed as she came out onto the battlefield but as soon as she saw her tail she started to chase it by running around in circles after it.

"Oh, it's so cute…" I said staring over at it in awe, but then, just as I finished saying that she stopped her running dead in her tracks and looked over – no – glared over at me and growled menacingly. "Ok then, let's battle. Pignite, use Flame Charge!" Pignite started to stomp his hooves against the ground until dust covered him, and then he dashed out of it in a coat of roaring fire where he then stampeded towards Eevee.

"Eevee, use Attract!" Eevee's eyes turned pink before they shot out half a dozen hearts made of pink dust that tried to take on Flame Charge, but it worked… The hearts surrounded Pignite and before he knew it, they had closed in and he had fallen in love. "Yes! Now use Shadow Ball back to back!"

"Vee! Vee! Vee!" Eevee squeaked as she shot out three Shadow Balls from her mouth back to back, whipping her head forward every time a new Shadow Ball was ready. Pignite was defenceless and in a helpless love phase so he was hit by every single one and fell over on his back, as an unconscious Pokemon.

"Pignite can no longer battle; therefore the winner of this round is Eevee!" Max announced. I sadly returned Pignite with a compliment and then looked at my choices. Who was I going to use?

"Alright, it's time to get rocking and rolling Tranquill!" I screamed as I threw a pokeball from my hand and into the sky, where my majestic bird entered.

"Tranquill!" he chirped as he flapped his wings softly.

"Now Tranquill, begin with Gust and then go for an Air Cutter!" I commanded. Tranquill nodded and then started to flap his wings as hard as he could and a strong wind occurred, blowing Eevee back. Blue streaks flew through it, hitting Eevee to actually cause some damage. Then Tranquill crossed his shining blue wings, but then shot out a massive X that cut through the galling wind and whacked into Eevee, sending her flying into the air but she abruptly came back down and made a large _THUD _against the ground.

"Eevee, it's time for the love trick. Use Attract!" Casey finally countered. Eevee jumped up and her eyes were shining a bright pink again, before 6 hearts darted out and rapidly dashed towards Tranquill.

"Aerial Ace!" Tranquill rocketed forward, white steaks forming around his super-speed body and he sped through all of the dust hearts, making them disintegrate as they fell behind him. _SLAM! _Eevee was hit and went rolling back to her trainer. She steadily and slowly got up and her little furry legs were shaking, meaning that in one or two more attacks she was finished.

"Use Ice Beam!" Casey instructed.

"Vee!" Eevee squealed as she shot out a blue beam of ice, which raced up towards my bird Pokemon.

"Dodge it and then use Air Slash!" I countered Tranquill rolled in the air, avoiding the powerful Ice Beam before he whipped his wings forward, making serrated discs be unleashed from them.

"Now, Take Down!" Eevee was surrounded in the same orange veil that Pignite was and she charged forward and then jumped up, colliding with the Air Slash and wiping through it easy. She then went in for the win but I seriously wasn't giving up that easy.

"Gust!" I retaliated.

"Quill! Quill! Quill!" Tranquill screeched as he flapped his wings over and over again before a hurricane-like wind appeared and surged into Eevee, who got caught in the Gust and was sent plummeting back to Earth. _CRASH! _She slammed into the rock hard ground and seriously struggled to get up this time.

"Why can't we land any attacks against that bird?" Casey questioned herself. "I got it! Eevee, use Dig and make lots of holes!" Eevee obeyed her trainer and started to dig holes in the ground, all of which connected up underground. After she had finish all of the burrowing she popped her little head back out of the ground and awaited Casey's orders. "Now use Shadow Ball in all of the different holes!"

"Vee!" Eevee squeaked as she shot out a ball of purple and black shadow energy. "Vee!" Eevee was in a different hole this time and shot out the same sphere of Dark Matter. "Vee!" A different hole and another Shadow Ball. "Vee!" … "Vee!" … "Vee!" All of the Shadow Balls kept hitting Tranquill over and over and even though they didn't do a thing against the half Normal-Type he started to get very agitated and soon, he lost his temper.

"TRANQUILL!" he roared as he rocketed down from the sky with streaks of white forming around him, following him as he soared down from the sky like the bird he is. He was ready to clobber Eevee when she ducked in another hole and then jumped out of one on the complete opposite side to where Tranquill was headed.

"Ice Beam!" Casey yelled. Eevee shot out the many stranded beam of ice and clobbered Tranquill, sending the man shuttling through the air.

"Quick Attack!" Tranquill got out of the nose dive and then shot back around, a white and silver trail following close behind him. He then knocked the injured Eevee over and she flew into Casey's arms, where we all could see that she had swirls for eyes.

"Eevee is unable to battle, which means that the victor of this round is Tranquill!" Max announced.

"Eevee, you really showed your charm in those battles. Return!" Casey exclaimed as she held up her pokeball and the red laser sucked her in. "And now, Unfezant, it's time for your re-arrival!"

"Fezant!" Casey's Unfezant screeched as she stretched out her wings fiercely. Suddenly, my Tranquill held his wings together and acted all… Gooey as he stumbled over to Casey's Unfezant. I saw a brief glimpse of his eyes and they looked like love hearts?

"Casey, are you sure that your Unfezant hasn't used Attract on Tranquill?" I asked Casey.

"My Unfezant doesn't know Attract…" Casey mumbled awkwardly. I looked over at my Tranquill again and I could tell that he was in TRUE love, but I don't think Casey's Unfezant felt the same because whenever he tried to approach her she would just whack Tranquill away with her wing.

"Tranquill, use Quick Attack!" I commanded, but Tranquill wasn't listening and kept staring up at his 'love'.

"If you're not attacking then we will! Unfezant, use Gust!" Unfezant opened her eyes and looked down at my little Tranquill before stretching her wings out, but I think Tranquill thought it was a hug because he started to run towards her with his wings stretched out. Then, she flapped them as hard as she could a few times and a hurricane wind came from them, blowing Tranquill all the way back to me, but he still seemed unaffected.

"Come on Tranquill, use Aerial Ace!" I ordered. Tranquill stared to sprint over towards Unfezant. Oh good, he might actually use an attack this time, but once again, I was wrong. Tranquill stopped right as he reached Unfezant and then saluted her like an army troop.

"Air Slash…" Casey muttered. Unfezant sighed as well and her wings turned blue, before she threw them at Tranquill and little sharpened Frisbees came out and slashed my Wild Pigeon Pokemon. He fell back on his back but jumped back up and started to recite a little poem for Unfezant.

"Un… Un… Un—FEZANT!" Unfezant roared as she had just about had enough of my Tranquill. She raced up into the air but then did a backwards roll and then rocketed back down in a white coat which waved around her body. Uh oh, that's a Sky Attack. _SLAM! _Tranquill was hit into and he was sent flying into the air but then crashed against a nearby house. My winged Pokemon flopped back down and struggled to lift himself from the ground.

"Oh Tranquill…" I whispered to my Tranquill. He started to slowly walk back over to Unfezant, his legs shaking each time he moved a muscle.

"Unfezant!" we all looked up towards the clouds to see a large bird swooping down. Then, I saw it more vividly, it was an Unfezant with a woman riding on it! But, it looked a lot different to Casey's Unfezant. He had red, well, I don't know what to call them but the only way I can describe them is red streamers coming off of its face. He had green on his belly and grey wings, but an angry and prominent look on his face. "Fezant!" It called again.

"That's a male Unfezant…" I heard Casey grumble. But then, the same thing that happened to my Tranquill happened to Casey's Unfezant and she went bogus over the other Unfezant. He and the girl came into land right in the middle of where we were battling.

"Sorry to be interrupting the battle, but as soon as my Unfezant heard your Unfezant's cry he zoomed over here as fast as he could. He's quite the ladies' man," the girl explained. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Skyla!" Skyla had red hair and wore completely sky and sea blue attire, with blue accessories and blue eyes. After we introduced ourselves as well Casey continued talking with her.

"I think that my Unfezant's in love with yours," Casey's sweat dropped as she went and shook hands with Skyla. Casey's Unfezant ran over to Skyla's male Unfezant and put her wings together and smiled up at Unfezant, with love hearts as eyes. Skyla's Unfezant stretched out his wings and put them behind his head with his eyes closed, acting as a cool guy.

"Tran…?" my Tranquill questioned as he saw the two of them together. I saw sadness in his face and a disappointed look stretched across his beak. "Quill…"

"Tranquill buddy, you'll be ok," I told him but he refused and shook my hand off of his back. It took all of his strength but he slowly started to stomp over to the two Unfezant angrily, but when Mrs. Unfezant saw him coming she sighed and stuck her wing out, like a talk to the hand thing but with bird Pokemon.

"TRANQUILL!" Tranquill roared at them and started to run for Unfezant, I couldn't believe my eyes but Tranquill started to fly, and he rose high, high, high into the sky. But as we all watched him we were all also blinded with a bright blue and white light which surrounded Tranquill.

"Is that what I think it is?" May gasped.

"Yup; Tranquill's evolving!" I cheered as I threw my fist into the air. Tranquill started to grow in size and his wings grew longer. The long red strands appeared on his face and his beak got stronger and longer. The light vanished to reveal a brand new Pokemon.

"Unfezant!" he chirped. He looked exactly the same as Skyla's Unfezant but smaller and then, he rapidly rocketed back down to the older Unfezant in a white light which was waving around his body. _BOOM! _An explosion came from the Unfezant collision and when the smoke cleared, it revealed my Unfezant perching over Skyla's Unfezant and trying to look as the hero in Mrs. Unfezant's eyes. But now, there were ACTUAL love hearts in her eyes for _my_ Unfezant and she got down on one knee, proposing!

"Unfezant, the Proud Pokemon. Male Unfezant swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males though," Dexter explained. "New Move: Sky Attack."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. Skyla's Unfezant got up and looked angrily down at my Unfezant, but Skyla called him off.

"Enough with the fighting! Hey, now you two continue your battle. Unfezant and I will stay to watch the end," Skyla told us. I looked back over at me and Casey's Unfezant, but her Unfezant was still on one knee!

"Fezant!" my Unfezant shook his head and said no but then walked back to my side.

"What? But you loved her," I protested. But after I had just said that, I saw in his eyes that they had been heartbroken and why settle for a girl that only wants you when you've changed for the better? If they didn't like you for what you were then then why should you settle because you're better now, also because you'll always be that person inside, you'll never change completely… "I totally understand. Now let's win this match! Start off with Aerial Ace!"

"Counter with yours-" Casey didn't get to finish her sentence because my Unfezant was already there, and smashing the hell out of her Unfezant with a powerful and speedy Aerial Ace.

"She's been weakened by Duosion so this should be easy. Use Air Slash!" I commanded.

"Un-fez—ant!" Unfezant screeched as he swooped up into the air and then unleashed a mirage of flying, sharpened discs. They started to pelt Casey's Unfezant harshly and it was almost over for her, but my Unfezant was starting to become very tired because of all the injuries he got when he was a Tranquill.

"Unfezant, use Aerial Ace and spin!" Casey finally instructed. Her Unfezant nodded and then surged into the air, spinning while using Aerial Ace until finally she looked just like a white bullet.

"Dodge and then use Air Slash one more time!" I ordered. Unfezant swooped away to the left and avoided the oncoming, spinning Unfezant and then whipped his wings forward where he then unleashed flying, serrated discs.

"Detect!" Unfezant's eye flashed green and as if she was a miracle worker she dashed away just in time, faster than a normal Unfezant could go.

"It's time for the finisher! Sky Attack!" we both called.

"Unfezant!" both of our Unfezant's chirped as they started to rocket towards each other. A white coat enveloped them both and then, there was the almighty collision of the birds. _BOOOOM! _Both Unfezant fell from the sky, out of the fire and smoke, and crashed against the Earth, flat on their faces. Max looked over at them both and the two were trying to get up, but at the same exact time they gave in and fell down unconscious.

"Both Unfezant are unable to battle. This match between Casey and Nick is a draw!" Max announced. I quickly ran over to Unfezant and patted him on the head.

"You were awesome today Unfezant, if it wasn't for you then I don't think I would've had a chance of winning," I told my bird as I returned him back to his small round device known as a pokeball. "Casey, you've really improved since they last time we met. It wasn't such a… clean sweep this time."

"Haha, it just means that you have to get better Nikki!" she told me and winked.

"Skyla, I also better be thanking you. If you hadn't have appeared at the time you did I don't think that Tranquill would've evolved. Thank you," I said to her as I bowed.

"What else do you expect from the Mistralton City Gym Leader?" she asked me.

"You're the Mistralton Gym Leader?!" I shrieked.

"Yup, master of Flying-Types," she explained.

"That's awesome Skyla! Well, you see, I came to Mistralton City to get my 6th Gym badge!" I replied. She crossed her arms and nodded while I was telling her everything. Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching sound and we looked all around, but we couldn't see it. It seemed to be coming from far away and high up in the air. We looked over at the mountain Chargestone Cave was in and there was nothing there, we looked around us and finally, we looked in the sky but the sun caught my eye and blinded me, making me unable to see for a few seconds, but in that time, something had come and tapped me on the shoulder with a long outstretched... arm? My eyes finally adjusted back to normal and I turned around, to see who or what was tapping me. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you-"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

_**NEXT EPISODE – Nature Preserve: Flying Lessons!**_

**Hilo readers and reviewers – So who (or what) is tapping Nick on the shoulder…? Will it be a person from his past? Will it be a well-known trainer? Will it be a Pokemon he's met before? Why am I asking you so many questions? Anyway, so woop woop for Unfezant! But I bet you all thought that Nick was going to wipe Casey clean, didn't you? Wrong! So this is my one and only chapter for today (That's 4 days straight where I've had one chapter up a day) and I plan on having the next one up tomorrow, no break days! Read and review and tell me your thoughts about this episode, the story and the future of this story. Now, Pokemon:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 35 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.41 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Unfezant – Lv.39 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Snivy – Lv.36 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain **

**Duosion – Lv.36 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Cubchoo – Lv.38 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Tynamo – Lv.31 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark**

**Krokorok (1) – Lv.30 Dig, Crunch, Bulldoze**

**Krokorok (2) – Lv.30 Dig, Crunch, Bulldoze**

**Krokorok (3) – Lv.30 Dig, Crunch, Bulldoze**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.33 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

_PS: __**VOTE **__ON THE __**POLL**__ ON MY PROFILE PAGE __**PLEASE!**_


	45. Nature Preserve: Flying Lessons

***Party Poppers are set off* We have officially reached the half-way point! That's pretty much all I have for you in the beginning of the Author Note except for a warning: The end is pretty rushed because I didn't know how to end it. Anyway, let's crack on with this thang!**

**PS: It was late night editing so expect some mistakes**

* * *

Episode 45 – Nature Preserve: Flying Lessons

Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching sound and we looked all around, but we couldn't see where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from far away and high up in the air. We looked over at the mountain Chargestone Cave was in and there was nothing there, we looked around us too, but finally, we looked in the sky but then the sun caught my eye and blinded me, making me unable to see for a few seconds, but in that time, something had come and tapped me on the shoulder with a long outstretched... arm? My eyes finally adjusted back to normal and I turned around, to see who or what was tapping me. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!"

"Brave!" the Pokemon that stood in front of me roared, and he stretched out his long wings while doing so.

"Hey Braviary, what's up?" Skyla asked him.

"What?! You know Braviary?" I questioned her.

"Oh yeah, this Braviary comes and visits me all the time," Skyla explained. "But how do you know Braviary?" Braviary started to rub his soft feather against my arm, nudging me as I continued talking to Skyla.

"This used to be my Braviary, until I released him to let him go and lead a colony of Pidove and Tranquill." After I'd finished speaking Braviary slouched down in disappointment. "What's wrong Braviary? And where are all of your Pidove friends?"

"Brave. Brav—ar! Vi!" Braviary squawked. I looked back at Riolu who was my translator.

'_Braviary says that all of the Pidove and Tranquill evolved and then left him, because they thought that they were superior. Either that or they were caught by trainers. Braviary then said that he became sad and visited the Flying-Type master; Skyla.'_

"Braviary…" I muttered in sadness, patting my old Pokemon. "But hey, do you remember that Pidove I caught out of your colony. Well check out what he's become!" I threw my pokeball high into the air and out came my Flying-Type.

"Fezant!" he chirped as he started to fly through the sky. Braviary's frown turned to a smile as he joined Unfezant and they flew through the air happily together.

"But you see, after Braviary came to me I came up with a solution to calm his depression; I took him to the Nature Preserve! It will make any Pokemon happy and will calm any Pokemon's rage. But, that's also where he met a very special female Braviary," Skyla told me. Braviary must've overheard our conversation because he immediately flew back down when he heard female Braviary. "Speaking of your lover, how are the eggs going?"

"Brave! Brave! Braviary!" he chirped nervously.

'_He says that he totally forgot that the only reason he came to Mistralton was to inform Skyla that the eggs are hatching!'_

"The eggs are hatching?!" I shrieked.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Come on, we have to get to the Nature Preserve right away!" Skyla screamed as she started to run towards the airport.

"Where is it?" Max asked.

"It's a 15 minute flight from here!" Skyla shouted as she entered the airport.

"Who's gonna fly us there?"

"I am a certified pilot you know."

"What?!" we all shrieked in unison, surprised at such a young woman being a pilot. Unsurely, we all got into the pretty small plane and then within seconds, we were moving and in the sky. "Wow…" We all looked down at Mistralton City and it looked so beautiful from above, _everything_ looked beautiful from the sky! I saw that my Unfezant and Braviary were outside of the plane, flying alongside it squawking to each other, most likely about their lives and how they've changed since Route 1...

* * *

"Hey, is that the Nature Preserve?!" I screamed excitedly as we were now flying over a massive stretch of clear land with rivers, lakes, clearings, trees and nothing man-made except for one house on the edge. Skyla came into land but it was a pretty rough landing as it was right in front of the little house. "AHH!" The plane started to wobble and it was sort of swaying from side to side until finally, it came to a halt and we were all in one piece. "Oh thank god." We all hopped out of the plane and started to kiss the ground, because Skyla was a real rough flyer. I saw Unfezant and Braviary sitting over by a nest with another, smaller Braviary. There were four eggs which were glowing bright white and right in front of our eyes, they all turned into Pokemon!

"Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokemon. Rufflet stands up to massive opponents, not out of courage, but out of recklessness. But that is how it gets stronger," Dexter explained.

"Rufflet! Rufflet!" They all chirped as they got up and started to run around their mother and father. "Ruff!" They went over to the female Braviary and tugged on her wing, letting her know that they were hungry.

"Eww…" we all muttered as we saw how Braviary was feeding her children; by vomiting. Skyla looked over at us and frowned.

"I'm sorry Nick but we won't be having a Gym battle for about a week at least. I need to stay here for a while and make sure that these Rufflet will be ok. I know that they have their parents but I'm a Flying-Type master, meaning that I have to protect all Flying-Types," Skyla explained.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll stay here and help too. After all, this is my Braviary's children," I said as my three other friends all agreed.

"But if you ever want to leave during the week just tell me and I'll lend you some of my Flying-Types so you can take the trip home," Skyla told us.

"Thanks!" we all exclaimed in unison.

* * *

It was now Thursday, and it has been 4 days since the eggs have all hatched. Three of the little birdies all can now fly, and are able to use attacks and battle. But, there's one little girl that just can't get the hang of flying or battling, and everyone's starting to get worried.

"What do you think's wrong with that Rufflet?" I asked May, Max and Casey who were all sitting outside of the small house relaxing, and watching all of the Pokemon in the Nature Preserve. I on the other hand was specifically looking over at that little Rufflet and was starting to get concerned.

"I don't know…" Max sighed. "Hey, I have an idea. To help her get used to flying how about you guys send out Unfezant and Beautifly?"

"That's a great idea Max!" May agreed. "Take the stage Beautifly!"

"Unfezant!" Casey and I called.

"Ti-fly," Beautifly whispered as she whisked through the air.

"Fezant!" both of our Unfezant screeched. They looked at one another and Casey's Unfezant still had a hint of love for my one, but he simply declined her offer again.

"Ok, all of you. It's time to teach Rufflet how to fly!" I instructed the three Flying-Types. Rufflet looked up at the three fully evolved Pokemon and she backed away, scared of all of them except for Beautifly who she seemed to take a liking to.

"Rufflet, you need to start flapping your wings as hard as you can to try and get into the sky!" Max told the little Pokemon.

"Hold on Max, before she attempts to fly how about we give her a demonstration? Unfezant, start running as fast we you can and then fly into the sky!" I ordered my Pokemon. Unfezant started to run as fast as he could along the ground and then he stretched his wings out and flew high in to the air where he gracefully span and performed tricks.

"Now, Rufflet, it's your turn. Start running along the ground, with your wings stretched out and then flap your wings and fly!"

"Ruff!" Rufflet squealed as she started to run quickly along the dusty earth and as she ranmore, she sped up. Finally she started to flap her wings but then, as she jumped to try and take off she just fell straight back down at landed on her face.

"Rufflet, are you ok?!" Max questioned as he ran over to the little bird and then picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Don't worry, we'll just keep on trying! Now it's time to fly!" Max threw Rufflet into the air and she desperately started to flap her wings, but failed to fly and dropped to the ground. "Gotcha!" Max ran over and caught Rufflet and looked down at her with a smile. "You'll get it, I know you will!"

* * *

Two days had passed since we had started to teach the little Rufflet how to fly but May, Casey and I had started to lose interest in teaching the small bird and it was now just Max and our Flying-Types. This is how morning six began:

~.~.~.~.~

I awoke on the sixth morning of our stay at the Nature Preserve and I rushed to have a shower and get dressed before I ran out to meet my friends. I sat down on the comfy sofa in front of the T.V but all of our heads swung around when we saw Skyla entering the room on a call on her X-Transceiver.

"Hello," she said as she answered the call.

"Skyla! Oh it's so good to see your lovely, young, beautiful face again! But, I have some important news! You have a challenger waiting at the Gym and he's demanding a Gym Battle!" an old man shrieked.

"Is he really _demanding _a battle?" Skyla asked.

"Yes, and he's persistent!"

"Hold on, I'm gonna have to check with some people," she told him as Skyla came over to us and we quickly acted like we were watching the T.V. "Hey guys, what do you think of keeping an eye on the Rufflet for a few hours?"

"Why?" May and I questioned in unison like we knew nothing.

"Well you see I have a challenger back at the Gym that's _demanding_ a battle, and apparently he's not gonna leave until I battle him," she replied.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" I heard that old man cry from Skyla's X-Transceiver.

"No need to worry Skyla, we've got this thing sorted!" Casey cheered as she looked over at May, and she agreed with a happy nod.

"Ok then, thanks. I'll be back in a few hours." She walked out the door and started up the plane, and soon after, it had taken off and was out of sight. I focused back on the T.V and it seemed that May and Casey had switched it to the Coordinator Channel when I wasn't watching.

"Greetings coordinators, we're here with the latest announcements! We have three contests coming up for all of you to enjoy and participate in! First we have the Driftveil City Pokemon Contest! Next we have the Zynera City Pokemon Contest! Finally we have the Yakon Town Pokemon Contest!" Rosion announced from on the T.V. "We'd love to see you all at at least one of them!"

"A Driftveil City Pokemon Contest!" May screamed.

"We're not going back there," I told May.

"What about the Yakon Town Pokemon Contest?" May asked.

"Do you know where Yakon Town is? It's near Striaton City," I replied.

"Then the Zynera City Pokemon Contest it is!" Max walked over to a large map of the Unova region since I had no idea where Zynera City was and he checked it out.

"You're right, we are going to the Zynera City Pokemon Contest! It's just before Twist Mountain and is the closest city to Mistralton!" Max shrieked.

"That's awesome! I'm there!" May yelled. "How about you Casey?"

"Na, I think I'll sit this one out and go to the Driftveil one," Casey explained.

"Well, we said that we'd look after the Rufflet so how about you and I go and do that Casey? And at the same time we can train!" May cheered.

"Sure," Casey agreed as the two girls ran outside. Max walked outside too and then went and trained with 'his' little Rufflet. I was left alone in the house, and there were no jobs for Riolu or I to do.

"Hey, how about we go and visit Braviary?" I asked Riolu.

'_Let's!' he agreed._

* * *

"So Braviary, what does it feel like being a dad?" I looked up at my-used-to-be Pokemon and smiled. I sort of do regret letting him go, I know that it was the right thing to do but I should've snagged him up when I had the chance back in Episode 11. Then we could've been together, but then maybe Tranquill would've been neglected more and Braviary would become the superior Flying-Type and he wouldn't have these kids, and wouldn't have met his girl!

"Brave…" he muttered.

'_He says it's weird.'_

"Ary. Brave, Braviary."

'_But he does say that he regrets pulling away from you, and he realises that he could've become a better Pokemon if he had have come with you. He realises that he made such a mistake, because all of the Pidove were just using him as a bodyguard and they just discarded him like trash when they could take care of themselves.'_

"Oh Braviary, but you would'nt have had kids and what about that amazing female?" I questioned him.

"Brave."

'_She's a bitch.'_

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Casey, May and I asked as Skyla returned to the cabin.

"Not well, I lost to a snobby boy named Cheren and he used a Gigalith, Watchog and a Clay-"

"Cheren?" I asked, interrupting her.

"You know the kid?"

"Do I know that kid…? I hate that kid!" I roared as drool started to appear from my mouth as I thought of kil- high fiving Cheren.

"Anyway, moving on. I saw that Max was training with Rufflet again and it looked like he was training her pretty hard," Skyla pointed out. I got up and looked out at the window and Max was still trying to get Rufflet to fly, even resorting to demonstrating it himself.

"I'm gonna go out there and see if one of them wants a snack," I told Skyla as I opened the door. But just as the door swung open a miracle happened; Rufflet was in the air. She was lifting off from the ground until she finally flew up into the air and did a backwards roll. "Rufflet's flying!" Everybody rushed to my side only to see the small Pokemon falling from the sky helplessly.

"Oh and we were so close!" Max stomped his foot against the ground and started to get angry.

"Hey, why don't you take a break and come and get a biscuit," I said to Max as he looked up at us. He finally stopped raging and then walked inside calmly like his normal self, Rufflet waddling in close behind. We all sat at the Dining Table and were starting to discuss things.

"So does this place calm ANY souls?" I asked Skyla, pondering some options I had in my mind.

"Yes. As soon as they breathe in the Nature Preserve air they become one with nature and are peaceful towards everybody," Skyla explained.

"Hmm…" I murmured.

"I better go and get some more training in for the upcoming contest."

"Speaking of training I gotta get back-" Max was interrupted as he got up.

"No you don't, you're relaxing here for a while!" Skyla ordered him as he shoved him back down into the chair.

"And I have to go and make a call," I told everyone as I got up from the table and walked over to the video phone in the cabin. I dialled Professor Juniper's number and she appeared on the screen.

"Nick, lovely to see you! How may I help you today?"

"Well, I need you to send over Tynamo, and the three Krokorok," I instructed her.

"Ok, but which four Pokemon will you be sending in return?" she asked.

"Here's Duosion, Snivy, Cubchoo and Unfezant." I placed each pokeball in the transfer machine one by one and in a flash, they were all transported away and replaced by four different pokeballs. "Thanks! Bye." I cancelled the call and walked over to Skyla, Max and Casey. "I'll be back in a minute." I ran outside and about a minute's way into the Nature Preserve where I took out three pokeballs.

"Olu?" Riolu questioned me as he knew what I was doing.

"I need to do this Riolu," I said to my Aura Pokemon. I looked down at the three pokeballs in my hands. "Bye, you'll be better in this place…" I put the three pokeballs forward and a blue light zapped out my three Krokorok, releasing them.

"Rok?" they all asked but then gave me an evil glare.

"I think you'll be better off here, where you can mingle with all sorts of Pokemon!" I shouted as I looked up and saw some blue birds with cotton that surrounded them. There were four small and one was much bigger. Those looked awesome! The Krokorok nodded and the suddenly burrowed under the ground, not even caring about leaving me. So much for being peaceful towards everybody. "Just go!" I started to storm back to the cabin but I saw May, who was staring at me and what I did.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I only caught them to save the Tynamo. I know I might be sounding like Cheren when I say this but I have no use for them," I explained. I walked back up to the cabin to find that Max and Rufflet were out there looking over at the lake nearby, staring at the little ducks that roamed there. I think they're called Ducklett. "Max I think that Rufflet's taken a real liking to you." He smiled and looked down at Rufflet who jumped into his lap and then continued looking at the lake.

"Skyla, I think that all the Rufflet are in full form now. We're ready to go home," I informed her. She looked over at me confused but then nodded knowing that I was right and then started to gather her things.

* * *

Half an hour later we were all at the plane. The whole family of Rufflet and Braviary plus all of us humans, we all just stood there, looking at one another.

"Bye Braviary, you take care," I told him.

"Brave, Braviary!" he pleaded to me and got down onto his knees.

"Braviary, you have a family to raise," I reminded him as I started to climb the stairs that led up to the plane, but I turned around and saw my suffering bird. "Alright fine, you can come with me and participate in our Gym Battle."

"Ary!" he squawked as he jumped up to me and gave me the biggest hug. For a glimpse I thought that I only saw three Rufflet but I shook it off and boarded the plane. After we were all set we took off and awaited the short trip home.

"Rufflet!" I jumped in a heart attack as a Rufflet jumped out of the seat in front of me and jumped behind me to Max.

"That's awesome Rufflet, does that mean you want to come with me?" Max questioned. Rufflet nodded and snuggled up to her new master.

"I guess that's just one less kid to worry about," I chuckled to Braviary who was taking up the whole middle isle to the left of me in the plane. I had one last glimpse of the Nature Preserve before I looked back at my old friend and patted him on his head. What if he didn't want to go back?

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Battle of the Sky Warriors!**_

* * *

**Hilo – So as I said before it was a rushed ending and I did plan on having Rufflet start flying after the plane for Max but I cut that idea because I don't know why :L And is Braviary going to leave or will he stay for good and not return to his family? And no I'm not having a poll up about that. And this is the 5****th**** Episode running in the 'An Episode a Day' trilogy! Goodnight people!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 35 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.41 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Unfezant – Lv.39 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Snivy – Lv.36 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain **

**Cubchoo – Lv.38 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower **

**Tynamo – Lv.32 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.36 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.33 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.7 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: Nick (a guest reviewer), how the hell did you guess that it was Braviary?**


	46. Battle of the Sky Warriors!

**Lol, I found this funny. As soon as I get complimented for being dedicated I skip a day of posting chapters. I actually think I'm gonna have Monday's off (which was yesterday over here) unless I feel like writing, which in that case I'll move it to another day. I will try to get at least 5-6 episodes up a week. So this episode is the day of the Mistralton Gym battle (Yes it is quite close to the other Gym Battle but does it look like this face gives a crap? Well, you wouldn't know because you can't see me but the answer is no). So, let's get reading/writing!**

* * *

Episode 46 – Battle of the Sky Warriors

"Welcome back to Mistralton City," Skyla welcomed us as we had finally reached our destination. We all looked down from the incredible height as saw the beautiful city, and Braviary squished up against me as he wanted to peer out the window too.

"Tha-Thanks Braviary," I stuttered as I was struggling to breathe.

"Rufflet!" I heard Max's newly caught Pokemon cheer from the seat behind me.

"Rufflet, just imagine. When you can finally fly this is what the world will look like from above!" Max told his little Pokemon as she jumped around happily. They seemed to be getting on really well and so did Braviary and I, a LOT better than how we got along when we first met. Suddenly, the plane dropped and we skidded along the runway until we came to a halt. We jumped out of the plane and I looked at my hands and feet, and then in the glass to see my reflection. I was still in one piece so that must've meant that I had a 'safe' landing.

"Skyla, you said you were a certified pilot right?" I asked her.

"Yup!"

"Who taught you how to fly?"

"My grandfather."

"Somehow, I already knew that…" I sighed as I looked over at my chuckling Braviary.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Gym," Skyla replied as she signaled Casey, May, Max and I all to follow her. As we reached the large building it seemed just like a Plane Hangar. I'm sorry, it WAS a Plane Hangar because it was the exact size of one and was old and… crappy. Just as I was thinking this place was a heap of junk the roof started to slide over and it opened to the sky.

"Wow…" I muttered as the light spread through the shed and revealed shining steel floors with a dirt battlefield. There were small ledges for where the trainers and referee stood, which were also made out of a blue-grey steel.

"Shall we get the Gym Battle underway?" Skyla questioned me as she stood up to her small podium, only about a foot tall.

"Sure," I agreed as Riolu and I jumped up to ours.

"This battle will be between the challenger, Riolu Boy and the Gym leader, Skyla!" The referee announced. Riolu Boy? "It will be a 4 vs. 4 battle with both trainers allowed to make Pokemon substitutions, and when all four Pokemon on one side are unable to battle then the match will be over. So let the battle begin!"

"I'll start! Swoobat, take to the skies!" Skyla roared as she threw her pokeball high into the air, and out popped out a large bat.

"Bat, Bat!" he screeched at us. I got out Dexter and scanned the strange Pokemon.

"Swoobat, the Courting Pokemon. Swoobat shakes its tail vigorously when it emits ultrasonic waves strong enough to reduce concrete to rubble."

"Ok, then I choose Braviary… Rock and roll!" I shouted as Braviary swooped in from the side-lines and onto the battlefield, where he had a stare down with Swoobat. "Start by using… Ah… What are your moves again?" I got out my Pokedex and quickly asked for the moves.

"Braviary's Moves: Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Heat Wave."

"Alright! Use Double Team and then corner them with Heat Wave!" I commanded. Braviary rapidly multiplied into about a dozen of himself and then he gusted out a deathly blow of fiery wind form his beak, which surrounded Swoobat and he had nowhere to go – or so I thought!

"Swoobat, use Gust to blow yourself up quickly!" Swoobat started to flap his wings very hard and a fierce wind was blown, shifting Swoobat high into the sky. But when the Heat Wave whirlpool crashed in the centre, it splurged out the top, hitting Swoobat and then frying it to the bone. He dropped from the air like a brick and landed on the floor harshly. "Swoobat, get back up and use Psybeam!"

"Oh no you don't, go in for an Aerial Ace!" I retaliated. All of the Braviary shot forward with wind currents flying behind them, and the dozen of them all pummelled Swoobat, creating an explosion since Swoobat had nowhere to go. But, a single Braviary shot out of the smoke (obviously the real one) with an injured wound and he hit the cold hard steel next to the battlefield. "Get back up and use Steel Wing!"

"Air Slash!"

"Brave!" Braviary roared as he started to fly again with wings of steel, getting more determined the closer he got to Swoobat. But then, Swoobat's wings started to turned blue and he shot out blue and white discs with cutting edges.

"Fly right though them!" Braviary put his wings first and sliced them, making all of the power from the attack drench his wings so now a white power waved around the metallic coat.

"Dodge it!" Skyla called. Swoobat started to flap his wings desperately and a small Gust managed to blow him out of the way in time, until Braviary started to top spin and his wings clipped Swoobat, still sending him crashing into the floor.

"Now go in for Brave Bird!" I ordered. Braviary shot up into the sky and did a backwards roll before shooting back down in a red coat of fire, which quickly changed to a blue, pixelated energy.

"Use Synchronize!"

"Bat! Bat! Bat!" Swoobat screeched as loudly as he could while shaking his pink tail furiously, which was releasing a pink sound wave. As the shock wave reached Braviary it put him off course and he began a nose dive into the ground.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!" Skyla added. Swoobat soared through the sky with his head shining a bright blue and he was ready to hit the hell out of Braviary.

"We're ending this here! Double Team to dodge and then Heat Wave!" I commanded.

"Brave!" Braviary chirped as he multiplied like his life depended on it, making Swoobat hit one of the cones. Then, they all sprayed out a fierce fiery gust with flaming air currents blowing in amongst it. Swoobat was hit and was sent to the floor.

"Aerial Ace!" Braviary shot down from the sky as fast as he could (all of the clones now gone) and clobbered Swoobat with the attack, sending him rolling onto the steel floor, unconscious.

"Swoobat is unable to battle; the winner of this round is Braviary!" the ref declared.

"Return Swoobat, you really put up a great fight," Skyla told her Pokemon as she returned him to his pokeball. "Now, Skarmory, take to the skies!" She threw her pokeball high into the air and out came a metal bird that I've never seen in my life before!

"Skar!" he screeched threateningly at us.

"Skarmory, the Armour Bird Pokemon. Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armour, Skarmory flies at speeds over 180 mph," Dexter explained.

"Braviary, we can take this on! Use Steel Wing!"

"Counter with yours!" Skyla immediately retaliated. Both of our Pokemon's wings turned to steel and they approached each other, with grim and fierce looks spread across their faces. They slashed each other once, then they went back again and they did it over and over, trying to see who had the better Steel Wing.

"I've had enough of this! Spin and use Heat Wave!" I instructed.

"Ary!" Braviary hissed as he started to spin and use Heat Wave, the wind currents spiralling around Skarmory so it was unavoidable.

"That's like the combo he used in the Driftveil Gym! The Icy Wind Spin!" May exclaimed from the side-lines. Skarmory kept getting pelted by the Heat Wave and he couldn't escape, still trapped in the hot vortex, finally, Skyla's brain turned on and she thought of a plan.

"Use Air Slash!" Skarmory's wings turned blue and then he whipped them forward, sending out serrated discs which cut through the tornado of fiery wind and destroyed it in one hit. "Now Sky Attack!"

"Brave Bird!" I countered.

"Skar!" Skarmory screeched as he flew out of the remains of the Heat Wave encapsulated in a white glow, while Braviary was all blue, in his natural glory. They both collided in mid-air and there was a massive _BOOM! _which covered the whole field in smoke, and when it lifted it showed that Skarmory wasn't there, and Skyla was holding up his pokeball.

"Now, I choose you Swanna!" Skyla called, obviously having returned Skarmory.

"Na!" Swanna squawked as she flew out onto the field and gracefully twirled like a true lady.

"Start with Bubblebeam!" Swanna opened her beak up wide and revealed blue insides of her mouth, just before she unleashed the attack of raging bubbles which flew through the air to Braviary.

"This isn't you battle buddy, return!" I told my Pokemon as he avoided the bubbles and flew to the side-lines. "Cubchoo, rock and roll!"

"Choo!" my little Bear Pokemon squealed as she jumped onto the battlefield. She looked over at May and Max and wondered where he best friend was, so I chucked Snivy out of her pokeball to cheer Cubchoo on.

"Sniv, Sniv!" she called over to Cubchoo a she put her fists up and punched them, probably meaning something like "Fight as hard as you can!"

"Alright Swanna, use Wing Attack!" Skyla screamed. Her Swanna's wings started to shine white before she whisked down for a close range attack with Cubchoo. Mistake.

"Use Ice Beam to throw her off course and then jump on her!" I commanded. Cubchoo threw her head forward and let out a Ice Beam attack, made up of powerful freezing energy. Swanna was hit and she was thrown of course, just like I planned but what's more – part of her left wing became frozen. Then Cubchoo jumped on top of the shaken Swanna, who still managed to keep gliding. "Slash, back to back!"

"Cub! Cub! Cubchoo!" Cubchoo chanted over and over as she slashed Swanna with her blade-like claws again and again, making her throb in pain. Swanna collapsed to the ground and kept lying there, while Cubchoo jumped high into the air.

"Spin and use Ice Beam!" Cubchoo started to top spin upside down and let forth her Ice Beam attack, which spiralled down to Swanna. It hit the Swan Pokemon but made a small ice cavern around Swanna, leaving no exits or entrances. She was trapped.

"Swanna, try and get out of there!" Skyla instructed her Pokemon as Swanna slammed against the wall, but nothing broke. It sort of reminded me about the battle of Riolu and Cubchoo, when they were trapped in that ice cone. It actually looked more like an oval dome this time though.

"It's useless. Now, go in for a Superpower!" I shouted.

"CHOO!" Cubchoo roared as she came surging back down from the sky in a blue coat of power and strength which surrounded her in her normal glory.

"I got it! Hurricane!" Skyla ordered. Swanna's wings turned blue-white and she then flapped them as hard as she could, as many times as she could until you could see the swirling Hurricane inside the dome, but then… _CRACK! BOOM! _The ice shattered and the Hurricane was unleashed into the sky, the winds at a mind-blowing state. The Hurricane caught Cubchoo but sent her soaring back into the sky, the ice pieces hitting her as she stayed airborne with the wind. "Now Sky Attack!"

"SWAN!" Swanna shrieked as she flew up from where the ice dome was before in a white veil of power, which turned dynamic as the tornado-like winds surrounded her. She flew through the powerful currents, but it just added to the power of the attack and it swirled around her body until _BOOM! _Cubchoo was shot out of the sky by the power Hurricane-Sky Attack combo and shuttled to the ground, engraving herself in it.

"Cubchoo, get up!" I cheered her on but she struggled, but still lifted herself anyway. "Alright then, freeze those currents with Icy Wind!" Cubchoo jumped up and inhaled an extreme amount of air, before she blew it all back out but in the mixt of icicles, ice shards and a cool breeze. It merged with the Hurricane's wind but froze it all, making a large sphere of ice form in the sky. Swanna was starting to freak out from being trapped in ice rooms all of the time and tried to smash her way out of the hollow sphere. "Yes! Now use Superpower!"

"Cub!" Cubchoo exclaimed as she jumped high into the air in that same blue power as before. It continued to wave around her body as she approached the ice, and it reflected the nice aqua glow.

"Bubblebeam inside the sphere!" Swanna opened her mouth wide and then shot out thick-layered bubbles which were sea blue, and they all bounced off from around the ice shield, rebounding each time it hit a wall until it was a frenzy of bubbles in there, and Swanna was in the mixt of it... Cubchoo slammed her body up against the ice and it immediately shattered, and even though Swanna was covered with bubbles and ice pieces Cubchoo found her and slammed her guts out, whilst being pelted with bubbles and ice. Then, there was an explosion of different shades of blue right before smoke came pouring out from the collision. In the smoke, you heard two loud _THUDS _against the ground and were obviously our Pokemon dropping like bricks, although when the smoke cleared I was surprised by the outcome…

"Cubchoo is unable to battle, which means that the winner of this round is Swanna!" the ref announced.

"Cubchoo, come on back!" I called as a red laser zapped up my Pokemon. "Wow. Cubchoo was knocked out with three hits. She can normally endure way more than that. That just means that Swanna's extra powerful, and I can't defeat her with Type-advantage. Ok then, we'll take to the skies too. Unfezant, rough up the winds!" I threw Unfezant's pokeball speedily through the air, and the white light revealed my most prized flyer.

"Unfezant!" he chirped as he stared down Swanna. He looked back at me unsurely, obviously sensing that the fellow Flying-Type was strong but I just replied with a command.

"Alright Unfezant, start off by using Air Cutter into the sky, and then meet it with Gust!" Unfezant knew exactly what I wanted and he shot out three criss-crosses into the sky, which levitated there near the open roof. Unfezant started to flap his wings pretty strongly and before you knew it, a fierce wind was surrounding the X's. All according to plan, the Air Cutters started to spin rapidly and the wind started to get sucked into tunnels behind them, before they all shot down at Swanna. All three of the attacks had blue X's at the front, with blue circles going along the rim of the tunnel of wind behind them.

"Wow, Nick's so good at combinations, he could almost become a coordinator…" I heard Casey mutter. The three tunnels of wind cornered Swanna and then hit her, sending her into the air by the push of the winds.

"And now Unfezant, finish this with Aerial Ace!" I yelled.

"Fez!" Unfezant screeched as he rapidly sped forward towards Swanna and you could barely see the Bird Pokemon, because of the work of Aerial Ace.

"Sky Attack!" Skyla retaliated. Swanna swept forward in a white cloak, towards my oncoming Unfezant and then there was a collision of the Flying-Types, and sparks were flying although only one Pokemon prevailed and it was only because of the stronger move.

"Swan!" she chirped as she overpowered Unfezant. Unfezant hit the ground and he laid there, not moving.

"Water Pulse Swanna!" Swanna gathered aqua energy at her long beak and then shot out a ball of water blue, with a sea blue centre. It hit Unfezant and encapsulated the poor Pokemon, before exploding and sending him rolling along the floor again.

"We're going to finish this. Use an Aerial Bullet!" I commanded.

"Unfezant!" Unfezant called as he took to the skies again before he crossed his wings and shot out a crisscross pattern. He quickly caught up to it with his new-born speed and created a blue bullet with the combo of Air Cutter and Aerial Ace. He smashed into the Swan Pokemon and she was sent into the wall behind Skyla, which creaked as it was hit.

"We're not giving up that easy! Use Wing Attack back to back!" Skyla ordered.

"Sky Attack!" I countered. Swanna got back up and charged Flying-Type powers into her long, outstretched wings and then surged towards Unfezant, who was also in the air powering up Sky Attack. The two white-powered attacks collided in mid-air, and when an explosion arose Swanna was sent hurdling from it and once again, she crashed into the wall and immediately slammed against the steel floor.

"Swanna is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Unfezant!" the ref declared.

"Swanna, return! You fought well," Skyla told her Pokemon as she was returned to the small device. She put it in her back pocket and got out another pokeball. "Skarmory, take to the skies!"

"Skar! Skar!" Skarmory screeched as he came onto the field.

"Alright Unfezant, start with an Air Slash!" I instructed my large bird. Unfezant's wings turned blue before she whipped them forward and five spinning discs appeared, and sliced through the air as they surged for Skarmory.

"Skarmory, fly right through them with Steel Wing!" Skyla retaliated. Skarmory's wings turned to a shiny metal, and they glowed with mysterious powers. He charged through the Air Slash attack and then swooped over to my airborne Unfezant, where he was smacked out of the sky in one clean swoop.

"Unfezant, return!" I called as Unfezant was falling through the sky. "That wasn't really your battle, but Braviary, this one is totally yours!" I pointed over at Braviary and he dashed over to the battlefield where he stared down Skarmory. It was a glaring contest until Skyla made the first move.

"Skarmory, start off with Aerial Ace!" Skyla shouted. Skarmory rapidly moved forwards and went towards my Unfezant, wind currents forming around the Armour Pokemon.

"Use Double Team but then pound 'em with your own Aerial Ace!" Braviary multiplied until there was about a dozen of them, and Skarmory just crashed into one of the phonies and that's when the real Braviary revealed himself and knocked Skarmory out of the air with a roaring Aerial Ace, and Skarmory collapsed onto the floor. "Now, Steel Wing!"

"Get back up and fire a Flash Cannon right for them!" Skyla countered.

"Brave!" Braviary chirped as he started to descend from the sky with metallic wings. Skarmory unhinged his jaw and then fired a silver beam with white pixels mixed in there and it was a close call for Braviary but he managed to spin out of the way. _WHACK! _Skarmory endured another hit and ran back to Skyla, injuries spread across his metal body.

"Ok Braviary, it's time to finish this! Use Brave Bird!" I commanded.

"Time to finish this? Oh no, no, nooo! Skarmory, use Air Slash to throw him off and then go in and use Steel Wing!" Skyla ordered her Pokemon.

"Skar!" Skarmory screeched as he flew into the sky with blue glowing wings, just before he threw them forward towards my flaming Braviary and out came some Frisbee-like objects which whisked through the air to my power-charged Braviary. They hit him and he was thrown off balance, wobbling a little bit and not focusing on Skarmory which gave him the opening. "Skar!" Skarmory slashed Braviary and he was in a nose dive and headed straight for the rock hard battlefield.

"Do you know where I got that tactic from Nick? You," Skyla explained as she snickered at my falling Braviary.

"This is not over! Braviary, push yourself up with a Heat Wave and then use Heat Wave on Skarmory!" I retaliated to Skyla's attack. Braviary opened his beak wide and a fierce, blazing wind appeared with fire-lead wind currents which pushed my Pokemon back up. His head swung around and he then unleashed the vortex of fire on Skarmory.

"Flash Cannon!" Skarmory unhinged his jaw again and shot out the metallic beam, which collided with the Heat Wave and created a massive explosion, which was like… _BOOM! _Smoke and fire poured from it and I knew that we finally had an opening to beat Skarmory!

"Alright, it's time for one last Brave Bird!"

"Sky Attack!" I saw Braviary's flaming body throughout all of the smoke and the bright flash of Skarmory, and when the two lights connected, electricity started to full the cloud of smoke, and obviously sparks were flying as the two were going head to head. But then, it seems as the two gave in because two large bodies hit the ground and created a shake, and when the smoke cleared Skarmory and Braviary were out cold.

"Both Braviary and Skarmory are unable to battle, which means that this round is a tie!" the referee announced.

"Return!" both of us called in unison, although Braviary didn't exactly come back into a pokeball. I had to sort of lug him off of the battlefield and drag him over to the seating area, but as soon as I had dragged him there he magically 'woke up' and felt better.

"Lazy ass…" I muttered as I walked back to the battlefield, but when I did so I found that Skyla's Unfezant was already out and ready to battle, squawking as he did so. "There's only one Pokemon for this battle; Unfezant, rock and roll!"

"Un-fezant!" Unfezant chirped as he flew into the sky, but he looked down to see his arch enemy. "Fez!" Unfezant looked back at me and nodded meaning he was ready to fight.

"Ok, Unfezant, stat off by using Gust!" I instructed. Unfezant started to flap his wings as strongly as he could to create a wind which would even affect Unfezant, but it didn't, not even as Unfezant put his all into the attack. Skyla's Unfezant chuckled at my Unfezant's efforts, and he was starting to get pretty angry. "Unfezant, go for a close range Quick Attack!"

"Use Facade!" As my Unfezant shot down from the sky, while being followed from a silver and white trail, Skyla's Unfezant was glowing a dull grey, waiting for Unfezant to come in. just as Unfezant was about to strike Skyla's Unfezant spiralled to the side, but then tackled my Unfezant over with his Facade attack, he still being covered in a grey glow. "Now Aerial Ace!"

"Unfezant!" Skyla's Unfezant squawked as he rocketed to my Unfezant and then slammed him over with his Aerial Ace, sending him to the ground finally.

"Unfezant, get back up and use a close range Air Slash!" I commanded Unfezant. But when I said close range, I didn't mean hand to hand combat because my Unfezant put blue energy into his wings and then literally slashed Skyla's Unfezant, sending him back in the air. "And now, finish this off with Sky Attack!"

"Counter with yours, and use it back to back!" Skyla ordered her Unfezant.

"Fezant!" my Unfezant chirped as he was engulfed in white power which waved around his slick body. Skyla's Unfezant did the same and they charged for each other. They each swiped each other once with their attacks and nothing happened. Then they went back for a second round and they kept on going, slashing one another until one of them would finally give in.

"Now spin!" Skyla and I instructed in unison. They both started to spin towards each other and they turned into white bullets. They surged together and sparks flew as an explosion of electricity and smoke appeared, covering the two Unfezant. The smoke eventually rose and revealed my worst nightmare.

"Riolu Boy's Unfezant is unable to battle, which means that Skyla's Unfezant wins the round!" the ref announced. Still, what's with the Riolu Boy thing? Just call me a challenger!

"Unfezant, you fought well, now return!" A red laser zapped up my fainted Pokemon and now I only had one left, and it was risky sending out this Pokemon, but I knew it was my only chance! "Alright Tynamo, it's time to rock in your battling appearance!"

"Tyna—moooo!" Tynamo screeched as he zigzagged around the battlefield and around Unfezant.

"That's one energetic Pokemon…" Skyla sighed. Tynamo returned to my side and we were finally ready to battle.

"Use that speed in a Spark!" I exclaimed to Tynamo. He dashed forward in a coat of yellow electricity, and quickly pummelled Unfezant, electrifying the bird and sending him surging back to Skyla, but as he got up he was surrounded in sparks. "Yes! He's paralyzed, although that does make Tynamo's Thunder Wave useless…"

"There's a chance that an attack can still work though! Alright Unfezant, use Facade!" Skyla yelled. Unfezant was surrounded in more sparks than ever before and didn't move, but did fall to the floor.

"And this isn't one of them! Alright Tynamo, Tackle!" I retaliated. Tynamo started to surge forward towards his opponent and you could just see the determination in his eyes.

"Detect!" Unfezant's eyes flashed green and he avoided the tackle, even in the Paralysis state! Tynamo slammed into the wall behind Skyla and fell to the floor with a red head, which was throbbing in pain. "Unfezant, try and go in for an Aerial Ace!" Unfezant flapped his wings and flew into the sky, but the Paralysis kicked in and he fell to the floor, unable to move.

"Alright then, use Spark!" Tynamo got back up and then sped towards the unmoving Unfezant, with jolts of lightning surrounding him. He hit Unfezant again with another decisive blow and Unfezant looked as though he was on his last legs, although Tynamo didn't look sharp himself. "We're finishing this here and now! Tackle!"

"No you don't, use Sky Attack Unfezant and then a close range Air Slash!" Skyla demanded. Unfezant shook off the Paralysis and then covered himself in a white coat, being able to move again, and rapidly sped forward and smacked Tynamo over onto the ground, where he waved the white power from the Sky Attack off and made room for the Air Slash power in his wings. He took the tactic from my Unfezant and slashed Tynamo head on, without issuing out the sharp discs. Tynamo was majorly injured by the attack and was thrown back to me.

"Come on Tynamo, I know that you can do it!" I cheered my Pokemon on. Tynamo struggled to float up from the floor, but lifted his head up and screeched,

"TYNAMOOO!" Right before he was engulfed in a blue and white light. I looked on at Tynamo in awe, and unbelievably I realized that my small Pokemon was evolving!

"Is Tynamo _really _evolving?" May questioned from the side-lines as we saw Tynamo getting a lot bigger and longer, growing fins on the top and bottom of his body and a plumed out tail. The light vanished and it revealed a brand new Pokemon!

"Eelektrik!" Eelektrik roared as the light stopped. He had glowing yellow spots that ran down along the sides of his body but now, he was a green-blue-navy colour! He also looked much more like an eel and had big jaws in his mouth.

"Eelektrik, the EleFish Pokemon. Eelektrik wraps itself around its prey and paralyzes it with electricity from the round spots on its sides. Then it chomps," Dexter explained. "New moves: Thunderbolt and Crunch."

"Yes! Now we're totally winning this! Alright, try out your new move of Crunch!" I commanded.

"Use Facade to counter!" Skyla screamed immediately. Eelektrik swam forward like in eel through the air with his jaw wide open, revealing a shadowy mist inside. Unfezant rocketed forward in a grey coat and then clobbered Eelektrik with the attack, making him unable to use Crunch.

"This isn't over! Use Tackle!" I immediately bounced back. Eelektrik swam around from his nose dive and tackled the bird over, leaving him nearly unconscious on the ground. "Now, Thunderbolt!"

"Sky Attack!" Skyla roared.

"Fezant!" Unfezant chirped as he sped forward in a white bullet, dynamic and sharp unlike usual and headed straight for the jolt of yellow lightning. Unfezant and the Thunderbolt collided and he slowly tried to push himself through it, but it was taking everything he had.

"MAXIMUM POWER!" I shrieked as I threw my fist into the air. Eelektrik whipped his whole body forward and juiced up the attack, making a massive explosion in front of Unfezant that sent him soaring back to Skyla.

"Unfezant!" she called desperately as the dust cleared to reveal a fainted Pokemon.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, and thus means that our two winners of the Mistralton City Gym battle are Eelektrik and his trainer… Riolu Boy!" the ref announced as he held his green flag up to me. I ran over to Eelektrik and just as I reached him, he dropped into my hands out of exhaustion.

"You were excellent Eelektrik, and I never expected you to evolve as well!" I cheered excitedly as I hugged my winning Pokemon. "And by the way, my name's Nick." I glared over at the referee angrily before I returned to my friends with Eelektrik still in my hands.

"Wow Nick you were awesome!" Casey complimented me.

"Yeah, and all of your Pokemon performed really well!" Max added.

"Thanks, but none of this was me. It was all of my Pokemon that helped me win this Gym Battle, especially Eelektrik here," I said with a smile as I looked down at Eelektrik.

"This is Gym Badge no.6 Nick, just two more!" May screamed as she gave me a warm smile.

"Two, twenty, who cares? Because... I just won the Jet Badge!" I cheered as I pumped my fist in the air.

"You're supposed to say that after you get the badge Nick," May sighed as her sweat dropped.

"Oh right…" Skyla walked over to me with that same velvet pillow as most of the Gym leaders had, and on there, was the Jet Badge! It looked like a feather, only it had a gold rim and shimmered in the sun.

"Congratulations Nick, you truly deserve this for the way your Pokemon performed. You know, two people renewed my spirit in true battles and this is why we had that battle today, otherwise you most likely would've just been practically given this badge," Skyla explained.

"Thanks!" I told her cheerfully. "Well now I can say it. Alright, I just got myself, the Jet Badge!"

"Brav/Cub/Fez/Eel!" all of my Pokemon cheered alongside me.

"Olu!" Riolu agreed as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, bye. Maybe we'll meet again one day, but for now, we need to continue on our journey," I said to Skyla as all four of us exited the Gym and walked out onto the runway. "It's also time for you to go Braviary, back to your family."

"Brave! Brave!" Braviary pleaded me as he got down on his knees.

"Braviary, snap out of it! You're a FATHER. You have a wife. You can't, you can't just go up and leave your kids when they're that young. You just, can't…" I muttered as I looked away from my Pokemon and a shadow covered my face.

"Ary…" he sighed.

'_He says that he knows your right but he's just a bit scared.'_

"Well don't be scared Braviary. You're a dad now whether you like it or not, and eventually, I know you'll love your children, and then one day you won't know why but you won't want them anymore. I don't know, I don't know why this will be but it might just... happen…" I stuttered as I began to run away from my bird Pokemon speedily. "Goodbye Braviary, and take good care!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Marshall the Karate King!**_

* * *

**Hey guys and gals – In case any of you didn't figure out the bit where Nick was talking all soppy at the end was related to him and his father, so yeah… And so he finally won his 6****th**** Gym Badge! And also, Tynamo evolved, did you expect that? Um, well, next episode is half a filler chap and involves the Karate King Marshall (Elite 4 Marshall). And I will probably have that episode up tomorrow, continuing my episode a day thing. **

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 35 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.41 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash**

**Unfezant – Lv.40 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Snivy – Lv.36 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain **

**Cubchoo – Lv.39 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower **

**Eelektrik – Lv.35 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.36 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_(A SPECIAL LISTING FOR BRAVIARY CUZ I'M NICE)_

**Braviary – Lv.40 Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Sky Attack, Heat Wave, Double Team**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Kirlia – Lv.33 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.8 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**S**ome **Q**uestions:

**1. **Do you like the addition of Eelektrik?

**2. **What is your favourite Pokemon region?

**3. **Do you like this story?

**4. **Am I freaking crazy/weird/retarded/stupid/all to the left of this? (HINT: Yes)

**PS: Some one mentioned that Braviary and Rufflet can only be male, but I think it's stupid that they only can be one gender otherwise how to they breed? And you may have noticed with Victini, I think I may have called it a he or a she because for genderless Pokemon, I still give them gendrers anyway. That's just me :)**


	47. Marshall the Karate King!

**I'm not really going to say much up here and put most of what I want to say down the bottom so it will be a LOOOOOOOOONG A/N down there!**

**PS: I have just one note, it's that I will not be posting a chapter tomorrow. I'm going on a one day trip up to Mangawhai (a beach town in NZ) for a one night stay so no chapters tomorrow! I look forward to my return two days from now!**

* * *

Episode 47 – Marshall the Karate King!

I had recovered from the Braviary incidence. No one knew why I was saying those things but I did: my father. I wasn't going to let him upright and leave his kids. Anyway... Casey had left for Driftveil City early this morning, and since we were going north it was the complete wrong way for her. She actually told us that she was just leaving when we arrived, so we were holding her up.

"On the road! On the road! On the dusty-usty road for Icirrus City!" I chanted as I stomped merrily along the dusty road to Icirrus City.

"Will you shut up already?!" May and Max groaned in unison; after all, I had been singing it for about 10 minutes. We all looked ahead as we heard some trainers calling commands, and we saw a double battle being taken place.

"Alright Sawk and Throh, use Thunder Punch!" A Sawk and Throh jumped forward with one of their fists each covered in electricity, and they sped forward and over to the other Sawk and Throh! I need to check these Pokemon out.

"Sawk, the Karate Pokemon. Desiring the strongest karate chop, Sawk seclude themselves in mountains and train without sleeping."

"Throh, the Judo Pokemon. When Throh encounter foes bigger than themselves, they try to throw them. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts."

"Jump and dodge and then deal the final blow with Close Combat and Body Slam!" I didn't realise that I was only focusing on the Pokemon, and not the trainers so when I saw the two trainers faces I nearly fell over in shock.

"Cheren and the Elite Four's Marshall?!" I shrieked as I saw the two in battle, but just as I said Elite Four's Marshall Max covered over my mouth and everybody looked at me, except Marshall who looked down sadly at the ground. "Not Elite Four's Marshall…?"

"Return!" Cheren called back his very tired Pokemon and started to walk off.

"Don't you wanna finish our battle?" Marshall asked Cheren sadly.

"Not as long as he's around," Cheren spat and pointed at me before he walked away and over to the tall tower that we could see in the distance. The crowd disbanded and soon, it was just Marshall, his Pokemon and the three of us left.

"Look, I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what I did," I explained to the Elite Four member.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" he questioned me. I shook my head in disappointment. "Then I'll tell you." He sat down on a nearby log and we joined him on the wooden log next to it. "I got beaten, and I got beaten good. This girl called Iris beat me, and they said that I was kicked out of the Elite Four. She replaced me… And now, my Pokemon and I are just trying to get back to being normal, just a trainer and his Pokemon but it's not really working. We trained so hard every day and we were just about to challenge Alder, but now, that's no longer…" He got up and walked over to his Pokemon and patted them on the head. "But as any trainer would say, as long as I've got my Pokemon with me, I'm fi-" He stopped for a second mid word and looked down at the ground in wonder. "Fine."

"But you're still a master of Fighting-Types, are you not?" I asked him and he looked up at me and slowly nodded at me. "And people still look up to you as one of the greatest Elite Four members. Who cares if you got beaten once? Just challenge the League again and win your way back into the Elite Four, but for now, we're going to train!" He looked at me funnily before smiled and threw his fist forward.

"You're right! So do you have any Fighting-Type Pokemon?" he cheered. I looked dumb-minded back at him as I pointed to my Riolu right next to me but threw out another pokeball, which was Pignite's. "That's awesome; you have a Riolu and a Pignite! So now, we need to boost their Fighting-Type powers! Come with me; we're headed for Twist Mountain!"

* * *

We arrived at Twist Mountain about a half hour later, but we could still see that tower at about the same view as before.

"What is that tower over there?" I asked as we trekked up the mountain.

"That's Celestial Tower, a great place to train your Pokemon. I heard that that boy Cheren was going there," Marshall explained as we all took a break and looked back over the hills and grasslands.

"We're too far away from it now. I would've trained there if we were stopping there on the way…" I sighed

"Nick, we might be. Remember my Pokemon Contest? It's in Zynera City, so where's that?" May questioned me.

"Well, it's the city before Icirrus and the city after Mistralton. It's the only town, except for Anville Town, that's in between the two," I explained. I got out my C-Gear and asked the location of Zynera City, where it brought up a map of the whole area. "Wait! It's on the left side of Twist Mountain, and apparently Celestial Tower is Zynera City's pride and joy. It's only a kilometre away from the city!" I threw my fist into the air excitedly and started to sprint up the mountain as fast as I could, because I was gonna get some training done for my Icirrus City Gym Battle.

"Hey, I think that Blaziken and Munchlax might want to train too!" May screamed as she threw out two pokeballs once she had reached the top with me.

"Lax!" Munchlax yawned as he came out of his pokeball.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as the fire on his wrists ignited.

"You guys can train with Marshall; Rufflet and I need to practice flying. A mountain top is the perfect place too!" Max exclaimed as he ran down to a small ledge on the right side of the mountain.

"Ok, I have a move that I could teach your Riolu that is abnormal. No Lucario or Riolu can learn this move, but I have figured out a way for them to learn it. Lucario, come on out and teach Riolu Dynamic Punch!" Marshall roared as his pokeball soared into the air. "And Mienshao, its Focus Blast time!"

"Lu—cario…" Lucario muttered as he kneeled down.

"Shao!" Mienshao screeched as her long, light arms waved in the wind.

"I wanna teach your Pokemon some new moves, and they're some of the most powerful Fighting-Type moves ever. They are the art of Karate," Marshall explained. "So let's give them a demonstration! Lucario, use Dynamic Punch and Mienshao, Focus Blast!" Mienshao started to gather blue energy at her floppy arms, before she threw the powerful sphere – which was surrounded, in circling streams of blue – and it floated in the sky. Lucario's fist turned a fierce red and he threw it at the Focus Blast, which exploded upon contact.

"What power…" I murmured in awe.

"So it's time to get training! Riolu, you need to focus all of your Fighting-Type energy into your fist. It's sort of like how you do Aura Sphere but into your paw. Pignite, you need to zap that Fighting-Type power out of your body and into a sphere. You don't need to focus it you need to unleash it," Marshall taught my Pokemon as they started to do what Marshall had told them to do.

"Yes! They'll know their new moves in no time!" I cheered.

* * *

"Ok, now Dynamic Punch and Focus Blast one more time!" I commanded desperately. Riolu focused his energy into his palm and it faintly shone red from the inside, but immediately disappeared as he started to run forward. Pignite on the other hand unleashed his energy perfectly from his body but it didn't take the shape of a sphere and started to fire randomly everywhere as a beam! When it finally calmed down it revealed craters_ and_ two sad Fighting-Types. "Why can't we get this?" I groaned after hours of training.

"They have potential, both of them, so they definitely will master their moves," Marshall assured me.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what? Rufflet can fly…" he droned off at the last bit there. Rufflet then flapped her wings as hard as she could and lifted into the air slightly, hovering over the ground at about a metre's high. But after a few seconds she dropped to the ground and bonked her head. "…for five seconds."

"Kirlia," Kirlia whispered to his teammate, who just couldn't seem to get the knack of flying.

"Kirlia was out battle training with us," Max explained. Kirlia threw his arm into the air excitedly as he was finally battling again.

"Hey Max, you know I could give your Kirlia a-" he was interrupted by me begging him to train with me again. "It's not important, it can wait." Max sighed as he walked back to the ledge and started to train alone...

* * *

"Come on, one last Dynamic Punch and Focus Blast!" I roared desperately after another hour of training. Pignite unleashed the energy and this time it took the shape of a ball, and he threw it at Riolu who was stampeding for it with a red arm, but he looked as if he was struggling to maintain the power. Just as Riolu and the Focus Blast neared the sphere suddenly went up into the air and swirled around Riolu before hitting the ground uncontrollably. "Did you do that Pignite?" Pignite shook his head dissapointedly and hung it low. Riolu suddenly gave in and collapsed to the floor, obviously using the attack took up all of his energy. Pignite couldn't control his attack and Riolu couldn't maintain his... "DAMMITTTTTT!"

"Nick, just calm your farm," May told me. I dropped to the ground onto my knees in disappointment and sorrow.

"Hey guys," Max greeted us as he returned from his training. "Not that anyone cares but Rufflet hasn't mastered flying yet but can stay up there for a good 8 seconds."

"Nick, I know what might improve your Pokemon's skill and power, and it also might help perfect their moves! Have a battle with me!" Marshall prompted me as he went over and patted my two Pokemon on the head, and their frowns turned to smiles.

"Sure!" I agreed as I jumped up happily.

"Ok, it'll be a tag team match. May, you're on my side and Max, you're battling with Nick. Nick, just select one of your two Fighting-Types and we'll train with the other after the battle," Marshall instructed me. I looked over at Riolu and nodded, letting him know that he was battling today. I let him munch on an Oran Berry before we all took our positions on either side of the mountain top. "This'll be a tag team match with each trainer only allowed to use one Pokemon! Begin!" Marshall threw a pokeball out and his Lucario popped out.

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"Alright Riolu, rock and roll!"

"Kirlia, I choose you!" Max called as his Kirlia sprinted forward and took a battle pose on the imaginary battlefield.

"Lucario…" Lucario murmured calmly as he crossed his arms.

"Ziken!" Blaziken roared as the fire on his wrists ignited. Kirlia and Riolu looked at each other and started to talk, obviously formulating a plan.

"Lia/Olu!" our Pokemon agreed with each other. Taking tactics from our Pokemon, Marshall started to whisper something into May's ear and she smiled at us excitedly.

"Alright Blaziken, use Fire Spin at them and then Blaze Kick!" May ordered right off the back. Blaziken jumped up before the large chicken shot out a swirling flame for Riolu and Kirlia, and since there was no time to dodge our Pokemon were caught in the vortex. While they were being scorched by the flames Blaziken ran up with a blazing foot and whacked each of our Pokemon across the face with his furious attack.

"Now while they're immobilized use Aura Sphere!" Marshall instructed.

"Lu!" Lucario spat as he threw a shining blue ball of energy, a white centre shining through the thick of it. It hit our Pokemon and they were sent plummeting out of Blaziken's attacks, both badly injured and seeming as though they could faint with one more hit from either of the Pokemon.

"Wow, I don't know if Riolu or Kirlia can fight much longer…" I sighed to Max as we were thinking of the option to forfeit.

"We're not giving up! Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Max screamed as he nodded at me to attack. Suddenly, I had a renewed spirit to battle and I added to the attack that Kirlia was using.

"Go in for an Ice Punch!" Kirlia span quickly, but then fired his neon green leaves made up of the forest's power. They started to slice and dice the two opposing Pokemon and then were trapped in that vortex, doing the exact same thing that Blaziken did with Fire Spin. Riolu then ran up to them both and with one clean sweep shoved them to the ground with two powerful icy fists of fury!

"You think you can beat us with our own tactics? No, and not that easily either. Lucario, use Force Palm!" Marshall yelled.

"And use Sky Uppercut!" May added.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as his fist ignite blue with power, before he sprinted quickly along the mountain top, almost being unable to see his quick legs move. Lucario rapidly chased after Blaziken with the pink spot on his palm turning into yellow power, and when they both just about had reached their opponents... we defended.

"Endure/Teleport!" we retaliated in unison. Riolu's whole body turned red before he was whacked right across the face with a roaring Sky Uppercut, and when he landed back on the ground he slowly got up, having little to no energy left. Kirlia on the other hand magically teleported, and the Force Palm turned out to be useless and he reappeared in the sky. Once all of the Pokemon returned to their trainers our two Pokemon were the only ones that looked worn down.

"Finish them both off; Focus Punch!" Lucario started to move forward like a rocket with his fist in a thick layer of raw power, and just as he was about to slam it into Kirlia, which would also eventually smash into Riolu, he stopped under Marshall's command. "Lucario, stop the attack!" Lucario looked back at his trainer in confusion but he explained. "Now if we end the battle here it would've been boring, we wouldn't have even had an awesome fight. So I'm gonna give you guys a little help." Marshall smiled as he threw a stone into the air, and the turquoise object banged against Kirlia's head and suddenly, she was blue and white and that's when I realized…

"Kirlia's evolving!" Kirlia started to grow in size and he grew blade like arms and a sharp helmet head. He had long, muscular legs and was now taller than me!

"Gallade!" the new Pokemon roared. I had never seen anything like it, it was totally awesome! He had green armouring and a white body, red blades on his chest plus red eyes to match.

"Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. When trying to protect someone, Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely," Dexter explained. "New moves: Psycho Cut and Close Combat."

"A Gallade! That's totally awesome!" Max cheered as he jumped up and down excitedly. "Alright, now let's use Psycho Cut!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade spat as he surged forward with blue glowing blades for arms and slashed Lucario back to back, giving him one more scar with every extra scratch.

"And now, finish it with Close Combat!" Gallade switched from slashing mode to fighting mode and the end of his arms turned red, as he furiously punched Lucario over and over but I knew that Gallade had just fallen into Marshall's trap, because he started to snicker right before he commanded,

"Force Palm!" Lucario ducked from the last few punches and then slapped his palm onto Gallade's forehead, and that's when a massive charge of energy was released, blowing back Gallade for miles. He started to roll down the dusty hill but stopped on the ledge that Max was training on. Max ran down there to see of his Pokemon was alright.

"Return…" we all heard him call sadly. He walked back up to us and was pondering something. "How did Gallade pass out so fast? I mean, he looked like he was in such good shape once he evolved…"

"Max, Gallade took lots and lots of damage when he was a Kirlia, and plus, this is Marshall. He could take out any pokemon that's injured/weak enough in one hit," I explained to my teammate. He nodded as he stood up strong and looked over at our two foes, and then over at Riolu who was as weak as anything.

"Riolu, the only way we can win this is with Dynamic Punch!" I instructed Riolu. He nodded and then started to run forward with a red fist, but it immediately decapitated just before he reached the two fully evolved Pokemon.

"Now, Lucario, use Dynamic Punch!"

"And you use Overheat Blaziken!" May screamed. Lucario threw his fist forward at Riolu, but was met by a scorching hot Overheat which hit Lucario and sent him flying into the air, before with a loud _THUD _he hit the ground again. That outta hurt, being a Steel-Type. "Oops…"

"Now, use your own Dynamic Punch; for the WIN!" I roared.

"Olu!" Riolu agreed as he stored all of his Fighting-Type power into his right fist, which turned red once it was charged up. Riolu jumped up to the two Pokemon, the Dynamic Punch still stable, and then punched them both as hard as he could, sending them both hurdling back to May and Marshall.

"This is the end!" May and Marshall warned me in unison. "Use Aura Sphere/Fire Spin!"

"Blaze/Luc-aa!" both of their Pokemon screeched as Blaziken whipped his head into a Fire Spin while Lucario threw his blue sphere at Riolu. The two attacks merged into an epic combination that I called 'The Blazing Aura Ball!'. It hit Riolu and it was all over. He was sent into the air and just before he crashed landed into the ground I caught him, and rendered defeat.

"That was a great battle, thank you," I told Marshall as I bowed along with Max. After that, it was a long day of training before we went to sleep under the stars…

* * *

"Good morning Pokemon world!" I shouted as I awoke at 7am the next morning. Pignite still hadn't mastered Focus Blast even with all of that training but it was good to see Riolu's Dynamic Punch in great form! I looked over the mountain to see Celestial Tower, and now, even in the distance from that I could see Zynera City, home to May's next Pokemon Contest. I looked back at where a yummy smell was coming from and I saw Marshall cooking up a hot stew. "Hey Marshall!"

"Nick, an early start?" he asked.

"Yup!" I agreed loudly. May and Max yawned as they woke up from all the commotion, but they woke up at the exact right time because suddenly, there was a massive explosion over at Celestial Tower, and smoke started to pour out from the top.

"Rus!" we heard a Pokemon cry from far away. We looked around in awareness and fright but we saw nothing, until the smoke cloud turned into a fiery tornado… A bell started to ring loudly and if we could hear it all the way up here, then it must be making a hell of a lot of racket! "RUS!" Celestial Tower was in trouble, but what was causing all of the commotion…?

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE - Celestial Tower: The Fire Is Burning!**_

* * *

**Hilo – So Kirlia evolved into Gallade with the help of Marshall, and Pignite and Riolu learnt new moves! But the real thing I wanted to talk about down here is Generation VI, Pokemon X & Y. I literally HATE the names. I just hate the names. But, I do love the new Grass-Type starter which is called Chespin! He's soooo awesome! For once, I think that I might choose the Grass-Type starter my first time around in this game, because I ALWAYS pick the Fire-Type. But it really does count if the evolutions are cool or not. But there are these EPIC starter Pokemon that someone made as fakes so go to and look second down from the top on the Fake Pokemon page. I just really love the Grass and Fire Starters for those fakes! I know I'm probably rambling but did any of you dislike Snivy and its evolutions when you first saw it but then it started to grow on you? That happened to me and now I love Snivy and Servine. I'm probably not going to have Nick travel to that region next though because we don't know its name or any of the Pokemon and I'm hoping to get this story finished by May, and I don't think that we'll know much about it at that point anyway, so the next regional trip is going to stay as Hoenn. Now enough of me talking, Pokemon Listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 35 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.42 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast (in progress)**

**Unfezant – Lv.40 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Snivy – Lv.36 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain **

**Cubchoo – Lv.39 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower **

**Eelektrik – Lv.35 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Dewott – Lv.37 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.36 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.35 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.9 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: I know that there have been a lot of evolutions lately but in my story, this is the prime time when they all evolve so expect some more evolutions in the next about 15 chapters. **

**S**ome **Q**uestions:

**1.** What is your favourite Pokemon X & Y starter? (CHESPIN IS MINE, well, it really does rely on the other evolutions but just basing on the first form, so CHESPIN!)

**2. **Do you think it's too early to bring out Gen 6 considering it was such a long wait between the release of Sinnoh and the release of Unova?

**3. **I know all of you were lying when you said I wasn't crazy! X)


	48. Celestial Tower: The Fire is Burning

**Ok, well we stayed up in Mangawhai longer than I expected and when I finally got home I was rushing to type this chapter up but I realized, you guys could either have a really crappy chapter or one that wasn't **_**so **_**rushed and just wait a day longer. So that's what I did but I promise that I WILL get another chapter up today to make up for yesterday's loss. This is a pretty short chapter because most of the commotion with that mysterious Pokemon will be next chapter and this episode was sort of a filler, but really, it isn't. Now go on and read!**

* * *

Episode 48 – Celestial Tower: The Fire Is Burning

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion over at Celestial Tower, and smoke started to pour out from the top.

"Rus!" we heard a Pokemon cry from far away. We looked around in awareness and fright but we saw nothing, until the smoke cloud turned into a fiery tornado… A bell started to ring loudly and if we could hear it all the way up here it must've making hell of a racket! "RUS!" Celestial Tower was in trouble, but what was causing all of the commotion…?

"We need to go," I told Marshall as I quickly got my backpack and then threw out a pokeball. "Rock and roll Unfezant!"

"Fezant!" Unfezant chirped as he came out form his pokeball and felt the breeze of the mountain top.

"May, Max, I'll meet you at the tower. Unfezant and I are going to fly there," I explained as I jumped on the large bird.

"I'll stay here and guard the mountain, and also warn travellers of what's ahead," Marshall said to all of us. We all nodded but May and Max started to run down the hill towards Celestial Tower while I flew there as fast as I could on my buddy Unfezant. As we approached Celestial Tower we saw another figure flying on a bird in the sky, and when we got closer we realised that it was Skyla!

"Skyla?" I questioned as our two Unfezant's met in the sky.

"Hey Nick! I bet you came over here because of all the commotion, right?" she asked immediately.

"Yeah, May and Max are on their way by foot," I explained. She nodded before we landed on the ground.

"I would've flown to the top but as you can see, a massive smoke cloud's up there that's filled with fire so I don't wanna take the risk of flying into the unknown," Skyla replied. Then, we both walked in to the tower of destruction…

* * *

"Floor 2, cleared," I muttered to myself as we entered Level 3 of Celestial Tower. We had had no disturbances from Pokemon on those two floors but people say there's a large colony of Ghost-Type Pokemon on Floor 3 and up. Suddenly, as we took our first steps into Level 3 the whole place torched up in flames, and all of these little candles came charging for us. "Who are they?"

"Litwick…" Skyla muttered angrily.

"Litwick, the Candle Pokemon. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns," Dexter explained. Suddenly another Pokemon started to spiral over to us, and its black arms just barely missed me, thanks to my quick reflexes.

"Lampent, the Lamp Pokemon. The spirits Lampent absorb fuels its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on."

"Wick!" all of the Litwick started to scream as the purple fire above their body burned even brighter as I started to feel energy sucking from me.

"It's as the Pokedex said, they're draining our life force…" Skyla murmured as she fell to the floor without energy.

"Oh god, it's got me too," I groaned as I fell back. I got out one of my pokeballs and threw it. "Rock and roll."

"Dew—wott!" Dewott screamed as he took a battling pose, but immediately lost his spirit as he gained sight of the Litwick. "Wott…" He fell to the floor helplessly too but dragged himself over to me.

"Alright Dewott, use Water Gun," I instructed my weak Pokemon. He nodded and then raised his head up before shooting out a stream of water which hit all of the Litwick, sending them flying into a wall. We all quickly got back up but I needed more assistance. "Rock and roll Pignite!"

"Nite!" Pignite grunted as he spat out fire from his snout.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower to begin with!" I ordered my Pokemon. Pignite nodded as he jumped up and sent out a spray of fire at the oncoming Lampent, who was racing towards us. But suddenly, Lampent was spinning in the fire and her purple flame burned brighter.

"It has the ability of Flash Fire," Skyla warned me as she also got out a pokeball. "Take to the skies Swanna!" Just as the Litwick were reapproaching us, Swanna came out.

"Naaa!" Swanna squawked at them. Lampent and the Litwick joined forces and then all shot out the normal hot red flames (Flamethrower), which turned into a fiery fury.

"Swanna, use Bubblebeam to defend!" Skyla retaliated.

"Dewott, help her out with Water Pledge!" I added. Swanna opened her large beak and stretched her head forward while releasing dozens and dozens of bubbles which took the Flamethrower's on, but was struggling. Dewott joined her by slamming his now blue paw against the floor which spouted up with water, helping to extinguish the flames, making a bunch of steam appear. "Come on, let's go while we have the chance."

"Right," Skyla agreed as we ran through the steam and up to the next floor, where it wasn't humid and where no Pokemon roamed. However though, smoke filled with fire and ashes was pouring down from the rooftop, which was the next floor up.

"RUSSS!" The Pokemon's roar was much greater now, and much louder. It just scares me how loud it'll be when we get up there.

"Lam-pent." We both turned around to see Lampent and her colony of Litwick floating before us, Lampent looking angrier than ever.

"I guess we're trespassing…" Skyla muttered to me, enraged. "I don't care! Swanna, use Hurricane!"

"Dewott, use Water Gun! Pignite, use Flamethrower!" I commanded.

"Wott!" Dewott screeched as water poured out from his small mouth and it shot over to the Litwick and Lampent, plus it was soon joined by a pipe of blazing flames from Pignite. Swanna then started to create one hell of a gust, and the Hurricane winds made the Fire and Water-Type moves combine, to make a wind with the fusion of Fire and Water!

"Pent/Litwick!" all of the Pokemon being attacked cried as they were washed/blown/burnt back into the back wall. All of the Litwick stayed back but Lampent started to charge for us, angrier than ever. Her teammates all looked up to her in awe as she shot out a massive stream of fire, which was Flamethrower.

"Alright Pignite, use the fire to boost your Flame Charge!" I instructed my Pig Pokemon. Pignite started to charge through the fire, already engulfed in his own flames and when he came out the other side he looked as if he was ready to end this.

"Lam-pent!" Lampent called as she fired a purple and black ball, which was Shadow Ball. It slammed into Pignite and sent him soaring back to Skyla and I, badly injured. "Penttt!" The glass-type stuff that surrounded Lampent's purple flame started to turn red hot, before it suddenly exploded out a whole bunch of what looked like fire shards, hitting not just Pignite but Dewott and Swanna two. But they literally looked like shattered shards that had a fiery glow... It was quite weird...

"We're not giving up that quick, Pignite, use Focus Blast!" I ordered. Pignite unleashed all of the Fighting-Type energy in his body into a sphere, which he threw at Lampent. While it was in the air unfortunately, it exploded and didn't do a thing to Lampent. "And again!" Pignite threw the bright blue ball - which was surrounded in lines of aura - at Lampent again but the same thing happened. "Alright, I have an idea! Pignite, gather the energy in your palms, in the middle of the room but don't throw it. Dewott, use Water Pledge there too!"

"Pig-nite!" Pignite snorted as he jumped into the air while creating his Focus Blast attack, and then whacked his body against the ground, readying himself to throw the sphere. Dewott shook the ground with a slap of a paw and now you could see a faint blue glow under Pignite, showing you where the water would appear.

"Now leave the Focus Blast there and run away!" I yelled to Pignite who quickly dropped the ball and got out of the way. Suddenly a massive geyser of clear, fresh water appeared and it encapsulated the Focus Blast, making the two attacks merge into a roaring spout of power. As the Focus Blast - followed by a line of water - made its way over to Lampent she tried to spit out another Flamethrower, but the Water Blast blew right through it and slammed into Lampent. Although Fighting-Type moves are useless towards Lampent it added extra power to the Water Pledge, making Lampent very weak. "Yes! Focus Blast worked!" But, then I stared Lampent down as she was struggling to get back up and I knew I just had to do it. "Go pokeball!"

'_What are you doing?' Riolu asked me as the pokeball wobbled once. It wobbled twice. It wobbled a third time but then…_

"LAMPENT!" Lampent roared as she exited the pokeball and flew back into the air. Lampent started to gather a ball of fire at her hands and then threw the flaming sphere, which grew in size and in strength as it swiftly moved through the air. Suddenly it parted into three and it saturated Swanna, Dewott and Pignite in a red hot blaze.

"What an Inferno," Skyla said, impressed by the Lampent.

"She's tough but we're tougher! Aright Dewott, it's time to use a Razor Shell!" I commanded my Sea Otter Pokemon.

"Wott!" Dewott squealed as he sprinted forward like a ninja, where he got out his two scalchops. He got up in her face and started to slash her back to back until Lampent finally countered. She started to spin quite fast, before she blew out a searing hot flame which slammed into Dewott, sending him soaring back to us.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!" Dewott shook off the attack and then flew through the air in a furious coat of water and rocketed into Lampent, who went flying into the ground from the force of the attack. "Use Razor Shell!" Dewott got out two shells and then gave them a mystic energy, which made them turned into blades. He sliced and diced Lampent and she officially was knocked out, and was defenceless. "Go pokeball!" The pokeball tapped Lampent on the head and zapped her up in a red light. It wobbled once, then it wobbled a second time. A third wobble came soon after but it stopped, and it didn't look like we were getting a fourth shake. "So did Lampent resist or not?' Suddenly, it wobbled that last time and it made that healthy _DING _noise.

"Wott/Pig/Olu!" all of Pokemon cheered as the pokeball shrunk and the button in the middle turned red.

"Alright, I just caught myself, a Lampent!" I exclaimed as I threw my hand with the pokeball in it into the air. I decided to dial Professor Juniper's number on my X-Transceiver so that I could trade one of my Pokemon over.

"Hello Nick!" she greeted me as she picked up the video call.

"Hi! Guess what, I just caught a Lampent!" I screamed at her as I showed her the pokeball.

"You seem to be catching a lot of Pokemon lately, which is quite good. You always need a big team of Pokemon with a range of abilities, strengths, weaknesses and power!" she told me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm gonna send you Eelektrik if that's ok."

"Sure!" I placed the pokeball near to my C-Gear and then pressed a button on it, which made a cone of green come out the bottom (the left side of my right wrist). It suddenly started to take my pokeball away, part by part like pixels until it had disappeared.

"Bye Professor!" I said to her as I hung up the call. "Ok, now Lampent, come on out!" I threw Lampent's pokeball into the air and she looked around confusedly, until she saw me.

"Pent," she spat.

"Lampent, I've caught you and the only way we can battle together is if we get along." Lampent suddenly turned around at the words battling together and seemed excited. "Alright, now let's go challenge that Pokemon!" I threw out Unfezant's pokeball and he entered into Celestial Tower.

"Fezant!" he chirped as he flew around, I then looked over at Pignite, Lampent and Dewott and they were in no state to battle at all.

"You three better come back inside your pokeballs, you've already battled hard today," I told them as I returned my two injured starters and Lampent. So now I only have three Pokemon to try and take down that Pokemon, this will be tough…

"LAND—OR—US!" the Pokemon roared. We heard to boys screaming and a loud thud to the ground, and I knew that we desperately needed to get up there.

"Unfezant, use Gust to blow away the smoke!" I commanded Unfezant, who immediately started to flap his wings, blowing a galling wind which cleared a path free of smoke for Skyla and I up to the rooftop. "We're coming, and defeating you!" I shouted up to the Pokemon, not knowing if he heard me.

"Land-orus!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Legend: Landorus!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So the mystery Pokemon was revealed! I was actually not going to announce it till next ep but I realised that I had put the Pokemon's name in next episode's title! I'm so stupid! But since we last talked (well, read) Pokemon X& Y hasn't really developed, apart from the names of the two legendries. I'm hoping that we'll get a few more new Pokemon over the next few days (Maybe Pokemon you catch out Route 1 and the starter evolutions) plus the name of the region! I want to know about the region more than the Pokemon actually (Like names of towns and how it's map out etc)! Anyway, putting Pokemon X & Y aside, next episode will be about Landorus and some of you may think that these two episodes are just fillers, but they're not. Nick caught a Lampent (which is pretty tough, nearly taking down Pignite AND Dewott) this episode and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have something happen next episode… So, how about we got onto the Pokemon Listings?!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 36 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.43 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast**

**Unfezant – Lv.40 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Snivy – Lv.37 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain**

**Dewott – Lv.38 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Lampent – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Duosion – Lv.37 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm **

**Cubchoo – Lv.40 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower **

**Eelektrik – Lv.35 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.36 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.35 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.35 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.35 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.35 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.9 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**S**ome **Q**uestions:

**1.** Do you think Riolu needs Sky Uppercut anymore?

**2. **What part of the new games X & Y do you want to know about the most (Region, Pokemon, Evolutions, Gyms etc)

**3. **Do you like that a 6 vs. 6 battle between Nick and a rival (Am I literally opening it to ANY rival) will be coming up very soon?

**PS: Thank you reviewer Nick. You're probably the nicest reviewer I've ever had and it's nice to see that you're willing to fight for this story, against people who, well, I don't know what to call them. Everybody give him a round of applause *clap*clap*clap*clap*clap*. Any reviewer that actually does put five claps into their review will get an answer to anything you'd like to know about the Unova saga! And I'm serious. Thanks Nick!**


	49. The Legend: Landorus!

**Ok, I'm sorry but I have to end the Episode a day thing because first of all, I'm not as inspired to write when I'm pushing myself and second of all, I say that I'll get an episode up (Like I said I'd get this one up yesterday) and I don't. BUTTTT, I am still aiming to get to Episode 60 by the end of the holidays which means it'll almost still be an episode a day. Anyway, this episode is the second part of the Landorus attacking and is WAYY longer and took a lot more time than the first part did. Well, how about you get reading?**

* * *

Episode 49 – The Legend: Landorus!

"LAND—OR—US!" the Pokemon roared. We heard some boys/men screaming and a loud thud to the ground, and I knew that we desperately needed to get up there.

"Unfezant, use Gust to blow away the smoke!" I commanded Unfezant, who immediately started to flap his wings, blowing a galling wind which cleared a path free of smoke for Skyla and I up to the rooftop. "We're coming, and defeating you!" I shouted up to the Pokemon, not knowing if he heard me.

"Land-orus!" he replied, somehow knowing I was talking to him. We entered onto the rooftop, and the smoke had finally lifted, yet there was still a dusk smoke cloud of fire and ashes above us, and fires were raging around the tall building. I looked up to see a metre high podium with a large bell on top of it, and it seemed as though the Pokemon was guarding it. I got out my Pokedex to check out the Pokemon.

"Landorus, the Abundance Pokemon. Lands visited by Landorus grant such bountiful crops that it has been hailed as 'The Guardian of the Fields'." What? Guardian of the Fields, but then if he's supposedly 'The Guardian of the Fields' then why would he be attacking like this?

"Landorus, do you wanna calm down?" I asked the Pokemon who gave me a deathly glare. Landorus was an orange Pokemon with big muscles and spotty brown dots spread around his body. He had a tentacle that was attacked to a cloud that he was floating on, and another smaller tentacle/tail thing at the back.

"Land!" he shrieked as he suddenly froze in his tracks. I looked behind him to see that a Scolipede had just stabbed the large Pokemon with a Poison Tail, and then I saw them…

"What?! Trent!" I hissed as I saw who was commanding the Scolipede. Surprisingly, no Amy was in sight and he was just with two other Team Rocket male grunts. Landorus started to float near the ground as Scolipede continued to strike venom into Landorus' body, but he didn't give up and immediately threw Scolipede away from him.

"RUSSS!" Scolipede was sent hurdling off of Celestial Tower, but was quickly returned by Trent so that he didn't hit against the ground. Landorus stared down Trent who threw another pokeball at the Pokemon.

"Help me out Scraggy!" he cried as the pokeball whacked against Landorus' head. The pokeball shot out a crisp white and blue light which released a Pokemon, which I had to scan immediately.

"Scraggy, the Shedding Pokemon. Proud of its sturdy skull, Scraggy suddenly head-butts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too," Dexter explained.

"Use Headbutt!" Trent exclaimed to his Pokemon, who came rocketing down from the sky. He knocked into Landorus, but he seemed unaffected by the attack and he then threw Scraggy off of the ledge of Celestial Tower. "Return!" Scraggy was also returned and Trent had no one else to use except for his powerhouse Blastoise.

"Where's your partner in crime, Amy, anyway?" I asked him just before he could throw a pokeball.

"She has other business to attend to," he spat as he looked away from me and back up at the huge Landorus. "You're mine…"

* * *

**In the Driftveil City Pokemon Contest (Third Person View):**

* * *

"Alright Leavanny, use Leaf Blade to end this thing!" Amelia, who is truly Amy, commanded. Leavanny jumped up with her arms growing in length and in power, now encapsulated in a bright neon green glow.

"No you don't! Emboar, use Flamethrower!" Casey retaliated. Her newly evolved Emboar – who actually just evolved before the finals – sprayed out a roaring stream of fire at Leavanny, who was sent hurdling out of the sky and crashed behind Amelia.

"No, Leavanny!" Amelia screamed helplessly. Leavanny was out for the count and after the three judges' buzzers went off that was the end for Amy.

"And Leavanny's out, meaning that Amelia fails to get her fourth ribbon, but Casey gains her third!" Rosion announced as Casey went over and jumped up to her Emboar, both of them hugging each other.

"You were great…" she muttered as Casey looked up at the large screen, seeing her and Emboar's faces up on the screen with shining lights, having the word 'WINNER' printed under them. "Finally, we're over half way there…"

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

* * *

"You're mine…" Trent growled as he looked up at the large Landorus. He was about to throw a pokeball when he decided to leave the idea and got out a strange, sort of circular mirror. "Reveal your true soul!" he pointed it straight at Landorus and the light reflected against him, before swirling white strips started to surrounded him until he was just a big white blob.

"ROOOAAAR!" Landorus roared like a Tiger as the light stopped, and revealed him in a different form!

"What the…?" I questioned as I got out my Pokedex.

"Landorus: Therian Form. It will show its true form when using the Reveal Glass," Dexter told me. I looked over at the mirror Trent was holding and I figured that that must be the Reveal Glass. Suddenly Landorus started to fume at the attempts of Team Rocket and started to create sharp stones around his body, which he fired at Trent and the other two.

"Ahhh!" they all screamed as they were thrown off of the building, Trent, dropping the Reveal Glass as he did so. We all looked over the building to see where Team Rocket had ended up on the ground but instead we had the pleasure of seeing three hand gliders with the letter R on the top of them. I could suddenly feel James Bond music being played around me as they flew away, over towards Twist Mountain.

"We're here…" Skyla and I turned around to see May and Max puffing near the stair well, finally having arrived. But just as they did Landorus sprang through the air and landed on top of one of the hand gilders!

"I'm sorry but we've gotta run again," I sighed as Unfezant took his position, but when I was just about to get on him May started to rage.

"No. No! Fuck to the no!" she hissed as I stopped dead in my tracks. "Do you think that I ran up that whole stairwell just to be abandonded again? You can just fuck off." May walked over to Unfezant, jumped on him and flipped me off as she started to fly through the air.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself as we all looked down to Landorus, who had gotten out his sharp claw and slashed Trent's hand glider, making him go into a nose dive into the ground. Landorus put his hand over the edge of the glider and a weird brown beam exited it, quickly slamming into the ground. Suddenly a mountain of earth shot up from the dusty core and clobbered Trent, who crashed into it. Landorus jumped all the way from the small hill up to Twist Mountain as if he was flying and then took a pose, his tail blowing in the gusty wind.

"That was quite a weird Earthquake attack…" Max murmured as he looked at Landorus weirdly.

"Oh well, it's time to catch up to May. Take to the skies Skarmory and Unfezant!" Skyla screamed as she threw out two Pokemon, just after returning Swanna.

"Skar! Skar!" Skarmory screeched as he came out of his pokeball.

"Fez!" Skyla's Unfezant chirped as he took to the skies.

"Max, you can ride Unfezant with me. Nick, you take Skarmory," Skyla instructed us as Unfezant came into land and Skarmory picked me up.

"AHH!" I shrieked in fright as Skarmory used his claws to throw me forward into the air before swooping me back up, making me land on his body. I looked next to me to see Skyla and Max riding on Unfezant, and in a flash, we had reached Twist Mountain. We also met Marshall there, who was readying to face Landorus.

"LAND!" Landorus roared as he approached us again like a Tiger, all of us backing away in fright. As we neared the edge of the steep mountain we looked down to see Trent hobbling along the ground, his two Team Rocket members slowly flying away, leaving him there to die.

"Ok Riolu, we need to defeat Landorus!" I told my Pokemon.

"What?!" everybody shrieked, unsure of my decision. At first I knew we were trying to calm Landorus but we needed to defeat the legendary beast in order to stop him. I don't know why but I wanna avenge Trent…

"Riolu, start by using Ice Punch!" I ordered him. Riolu put an icy power into his right fist, which was now surrounded in a blue coat. He swung at Landorus but he skilfully jumped up and dodged. While he was airborne his long tentacle tail turned to metal before he rolled and slammed it against Riolu, who was sent soaring back over to me. "Use Ice Punch one more time and then close range Dynamic Punches back to back!"

"Olu!" Riolu roared as he dashed over to Landorus with that same blue fist of ice. Landorus tried to run away and avoid it but Riolu slammed his fist against the Legendary Pokemon and he went sliding along the mountain top. But, when Riolu came in to deal multiple Dynamic Punches, Landorus was more prepared this time…

"Land!" Landorus' eyes turned red and his claws lengthened, also being engulfed in red power. He pounced at Riolu and started to slash him back to back, injuring him more and more; not giving in… Once the attack finally subsided Riolu fell over backwards, unable to battle.

"The power of a Legendary Pokemon…" I muttered as I stared at the powerful Landorus in awe. Landorus didn't seem to be calming down and started to roar at us.

"We've got this! Lucario, get ready to fight!" Marshall warned his Pokemon as Lucario nodded and ran forward at Landorus. "Now, start with Aura Sphere and then whack it with your tail to give it that extra kick!"

"Cario!" Lucario exclaimed as he gathered auras in his palms, before shooting out the large blue ball. He then span and hit it with his long tail, making it speed into Landorus. The dust cleared to reveal a still standing Landorus, and dozens of approaching sharp stones.

"Rus!" Landorus yelled as he controlled the Stone Edge, making them shoot into Lucario. The rocks surrounded Lucario in a circle and kept pelting him over and over, continued to being trapped in the vortex. Landorus then started to charge forward before he swung his tail around, which was made of metal now, and slammed it against Lucario, who was sent surging over to Marshall, and in a furious crash they were both sent rolling down the mountain!

"Next…" I muttered as May stepped forward.

"Take the stage Chikorita!"

"Chiko…" Chikorita yawned as she got up and stretched her body, getting ready to battle.

"Alright Chikorita, start off with Razor Leaf!" May commanded her Pokemon. Chikorita jumped up into the air and started to whip her leaf forward furiously while a mirage of razor-blade like leaves were making their way through the air and over to the large Tiger-thing.

"RUSS!" he roared as he jumped up and avoided the attack. We all watched on as we saw Landorus high in the air, blocking our sunlight until suddenly, he came plummeting back down. He got out his claws again and they were red like last time, and his piercing eyes also had a crisp blood colour. He started to slash Chikorita back to back until several scars were throbbing all over her, and she struggled to get up.

"What an Outrage attack," Max said, stunned.

"Alright Chikorita, throw Landorus off of the mountain with Vine Whip!" May shouted.

"Ko!" Chikorita whined as two of the small green dots that circled Chikorita's neck sprang out and turned into vines, before she whipped them forward and wrapped them around Landorus. Chikorita was starting to turn but she couldn't pull Landorus, all she could do was drag him along the ground like a turtle.

"Land," Landorus growled as he shook the vines off of him, before slamming his two front feet against the earth, making a small mound of rocks smash up from the ground and hit Chikorita into the sky.

"No one uses an Earthquake attack like that, Landorus is strong…" Max analysed. We all looked over at Chikorita who was lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Ok, it's finally my turn!" Max said proudly as he got out a pokeball. "I choose you Gallade!"

"I'll help you out! Snivy, rock and roll!" I cheered as I added my pokeball to the sky.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade exclaimed as he swung his arm around to his right like a sword, almost as if he was thinking he was in a duel.

"Vy," Snivy whispered as she stayed as her calm self, not taking any notice of Gallade.

"Start off with Leaf Tornado Snivy!" I ordered my Garden Snake Pokemon. Snivy nodded and started to spin on her head furiously, creating a flurry of leaves and wind above her tail. Snivy kept it connected to herself and then slammed it against the ground, right where Landorus was. It started to crush him into the ground and that's when Gallade went in for his next attack.

"Close Combat!" Gallade approached Landorus who was still in the cylinder of leaves and then started to punch and kick him with all of his might, sending him soaring high into the air and out of the Leaf Tornado.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" I added.

"Sni-vy! Vy!" Snivy screeched as she sliced and diced the legendary Pokemon with her brightly glowing tail. Landorus fell from the sky and crashed into Twist Mountain, creating a small crater where he had fallen.

"Working together as a team is way easier to take down Landorus!" I cheered as Snivy and Gallade returned to us. But just as I said that Landorus got back up and growled at both Gallade and Snivy.

"Land!" Landorus cried as he opened his jaw wide and then shot out a furious amount of mud bullets, which pelted Gallade over and over, clobbering him in his chest and stomach.

"Gallade, push through it with Psycho Cut!" Gallade's sword arms became sharper and turned blue before he started to slash the muddy bullets away, but Landorus wasn't finished yet. While Gallade was occupied he didn't realise that Landorus had come charging for him, and soon enough, he was slammed with an Iron Tail and sent crashing back into Max.

"La-Lade," he stuttered in pain as he collapsed to the floor, unable to battle.

"Snivy, it looks like it's just me and you," I told my Pokemon. She nodded as she spread her legs out and put up her little fists.

"Nick, I think we might need to bring in reinforcements. None of us can defeat Landorus, we might need to bring in... the Champion," May told me.

"I know, but just give Snivy and I a chance first!" I retaliated as Snivy was ready to battle. "Snivy, start off by using Giga Drain!"

"Vy!" she screamed as she threw her tail forward like a punch, a green beam unleashing itself from it just as she did so. The neon beam slammed into Landorus and wrapped around him, but not for long since Landorus didn't like to be attacked. Landorus was surrounded in sharp stones which crisscrossed over each other in a line, until he attacked himself with the attack, actually getting rid of the Giga Drain.

"He knows strategy!" I exclaimed. "But so do we! Snivy, use Vine Whip and throw him towards you before using Tackle on him!" Snivy let out her long vines which also wrapped around Landorus, just like Giga Drain, and she tried to start to pull the Pokemon but it didn't work. "Ok then, whip him over and over to make him flinch and then Tackle him!"

"Sniv!" Snivy agreed as she then started to whip and hit Landorus with her long, thick vines. Once Landorus looked injured and had his eyes closed, Snivy then sprang towards him head first.

"Rus!" He pounced high into the air, avoiding Snivy. Obviously playing hurt was just a trick. He then surged back down for Snivy and the Tackle and Iron Tail attacks collided, but Snivy's attack was no match for Landorus and in a dust cloud she was sent rolling along the ground. Landorus opened his jaw wide again and then started to shoot out countless Mud Shots which were going to deal some real damage.

"I know! Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy quickly got up and created a smaller version of Leaf Tornado (due to having to do it quickly) and threw it forward, making the tornado rampage along the rocky mountain top. Just as I planned though, the tornado sucked up all of the mud bullets and turned it into its own power, making the Leaf Tornado even stronger. "Now, hold Landorus down with Vine Whip so that he doesn't escape!" Snivy nodded and two vines whisked out of her body and surrounded Landorus, holding him to the ground.

"Land!" Landorus roared as he ripped the vines off with an Outage attack, and then jumped into the air. I knew that the Wine Whip wouldn't hold him off for long but I thought that the Leaf Tornado would at least hit him. But, in my luck, the winds of the Leaf Tornado were so great above the attack that Landorus was sucked into it. "RUSS!" Landorus was caught into the swirling hurricane-like winds until it finally disbanded.

"Quickly, use Leaf Blade to end this!" Snivy started to charge along the ground towards Landorus with a shining green tail, and she was ready to give Landorus a scar. But, he wasn't going to let her trample all over him, he powered up his tail until it looked metallic and whipped it forward at Snivy, and she did the exact same thing with her tail. The two moves collided and created a dust explosion, although Snivy's body was the only one to come shooting out from the cloud. When it cleared, it revealed Landorus standing tall and proud in the centre of the 'battlefield' smiling deviously at his opponents, us.

"Sniv…" my Pokemon muttered as she slowly lifted herself from the ground. She was struggling to get up and her legs were shaking wildly, after the numerous hits from Landorus.

"Snivy, don't push yourself, none of the other Pokemon did, so you don't need to. We'll just get reinforcements, and we'll hold them off until then," I told her. "Just give up." But just as I went to pick her up suddenly, a bright flash blinded me from sight. Snivy was shining a strange blue and white – I think she was evolving!

"VYYY!" Snivy screeched as she grew in size, having a longer tail and now looking a lot stronger. The bright light stopped, and it revealed a brand new Pokemon! Servine had sharper eyes and looked faster and more sharp; more to the point.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Servine avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques."

"Alright! Servine, use Leaf Blade!" I commanded my Pokemon. Servine started to sprint speedily over to Landorus, who had stones orbiting him. He fired the Stone Edge attack but Servine, now being even faster than she was before, dodged it and then swung her tail around, slamming it into Landorus. "Now use Leaf-" I stopped because Servine was already using an attack.

"Vine! VINE!" she was hissing as if she was in incredible pain. Leaves were surrounding her by the second, until she was almost completely covered in the mystic objects. Servine then started to spin and all of the leaves were released in a storm, but Servine immediately collapsed after the attack. The Leaf Storm pelted and sliced Landorus, until he gave in and was FINALLY knocked out.

"What?! When did Servine learn Leaf Storm? Shouldn't the Pokedex had have told me?" I asked Max.

"Well, Servine might've not learnt it when she evolved and instead learnt it now, out of determination to win," Max explained. I looked down at my fainted Servine but I had to rush over to Landorus.

"Someone call Nurse Joy, we need to get Landorus back to the Pokemon Centre," I instructed the group and I looked down at Landorus, but quickly rushed back to Servine who was laying on the ground. "Servine, you were truly awesome!" I went to pick her up but she was steaming hot and her forehead looked bright red. "Oh my god! Someone call Nurse Joy; IMMEDIATELY!" I screamed frantically as I worriedly shook my Servine, but to no prevail. She was knocked out, and out almost for good…

* * *

"Nurse Joy, how's Servine?" I asked her. We were now in Zynera City, the Pokemon Centre to be exact. We had arrived here 5 minutes ago by a big jeep where we had lugged Landorus on board, and he was resting now in a small garden in the middle of the city, which had gates to surround it. He would approach some of the visitors with a roar, but some he would ignore. He didn't seem as angry as he did before but we were going to go and ask him via Riolu why he was raging. I just had to check up on Servine first.

"Servine's not in the best condition, but I think she'll survive. What actually happened?" Nurse Joy questioned me.

"Well, suddenly, Snivy evolved in a battle with Landorus and just after she used Leaf Storm – and she sounded like she was really struggling, almost like the attack was killing her – she collapsed to the floor and she started to burn up," I explained.

"Leaf Storm aye…" Nurse Joy pondered. "I'm sorry, but you cannot have Servine use Leaf Storm. If it sounded like it was killing her and it gave her these effects then you just can't have her use it – you'll need to train her to be able to control the attack, and gain its potential power. Servine's going to have to stay here for a while as well, I'm, sorry. It could be up to 4 days."

"I completely understand, but we're staying here for the Pokemon Contest anyway," I replied.

"Oh? That's on the day after tomorrow!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. I smiled and nodded before walking out.

"I'm gonna go check on Landorus!" I called back. May and Max were already there, along with Skyla who had stayed to help. Marshall had already left though, but before he did, he told us that Trent was picked up on a Darmanitan by a pink-haired lady, and we figured that Amy came to save him. As I arrived in Central Plaza I saw that my three friends were entering the gates to go and talk to Landorus. "Hey, you weren't supposed to confront him without me!" I started to sprint through a border of people who were looking at the Legendary Pokemon but I tripped, and fell with a large... _THUD!_

"Oh no, not you," I heard someone sigh. I looked up to see that Cheren was standing over me obnoxiously, arms crossed.

"Excuse me Cheren, but I've got to go talk to a Legendary Pokemon," I replied like a snob to the snobby boy. Cheren gritted his teeth in anger, knowing that I got to talk to Landorus. I ran through the gates before they shut and soon, it was just May, Max, Skyla, Riolu and I _and_ Landorus.

"Land…" Landorus growled as we approached him.

"Landorus, we come in peace," I warned the Pokemon. "All we want to know is why your destroying everything in sight, and attacking everyone."

"RUSS!" he roared as stones surrounded him, before he fired them all at us.

'_Aura Sphere!' I countered. Riolu gathered aura in his palms, which quickly took the shape of a ball and then fired it at the Stone Edge, countering it and cancelling it out. When the smoke cleared Landorus was still growling at us._

"We don't want to hurt you, we just want to know why you did what you did," I explained. Landorus still looked angry but Skyla stepped forward.

"Just a few minutes ago I went up to Celestial Tower and brought back this with me," she told the Legendary Pokemon and placed the Reveal Glass in front of him. Landorus walked towards it and then put his foot over it, before having white streams of light surround him until he was a blob of light. Suddenly, it all exploded to reveal Landorus in his original form. I scanned him again to see what form he was in this time.

"Landorus: Incarnate Form. It will show its true form when using the Reveal Glass."

"Now Landorus, please explain to us why you were attacking!" Skyla pleaded.

"Land," Landorus agreed as he nodded. Suddenly, his long tentacle shot out over the gate, stretching out as it did so and wrapped around Cheren, before pulling him in and placing him in front of himself. "Rus!" Landorus slapped his tentacle onto the back of Cheren's head and like it was using Psychic powers he lifted his tentacle up, and Cheren's body did too. They both had blue glowing eyes now and Cheren started to talk.

"I am Landorus, Guardian of Fields!" Cheren boasted, but I think that it was really Landorus, controlling Cheren. "The reason I was angry was because those three humans attacked me, when I did nothing to them. I actually was visiting Celestial Tower because of a special human to me, I was visiting her corpse… She was buried at the top of the tower, her favourite place in the world. She designed the building and always would be up there. I befriended her one day when visiting and we were soon very close, and everyday she'd wait to ring the bell until I was there…"

"Landorus, we had no idea," I tried to interrupt but he carried on with his story.

"But when I was about to ring the bell in her memory, those people attacked me, and when I tried to defend they tried even harder to hurt me and then tried to capture me with a net! Being the peaceful Pokemon I am, I didn't fight back but when that Scolipede Poison Tailed me I knew that I had to stand up for my rights. But now my question is, why did YOU attack me?"

"Well, you see, even though I hate those three – who are all members of an organisation called Team Rocket – I felt that I needed to help Trent, seeing how you nearly killed him. Also, I thought that you had attacked them in the first place, not the other way around," I explained sheepishly.

"Well, all is well now," Landorus/Cheren told me. Landorus detached Cheren and let him drop to the ground, but he looked energy-less.

"Cheren!" I exclaimed as I ran over to my enemy. "Cheren, are you alright?" I tried to help him up but when he saw it was me he went agro.

"Get your dam dirty paws off of me you dam dirty ape!" he scowled as he threw me off him and got up. He started to walk out of the central plaza but I stopped him.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" I shrieked, with my arms wailing in the air. He stopped but I could tell that he was trying to think of a reason.

"Well you're just… Just… annoying," he spat.

"Oh yeah well let's see how annoying I am in battle!" I proposed. "It's time! 6 vs. 6!"

"I already know that you're annoying in battle by the way but why now?" he asked.

"Because, I'm sick of being pushed around by you. If we have a full battle then I can show you all of my Pokemon's strength!" I yelled.

"If you really feel that way then fine. We'll battle tomorrow, meet me at the Pokemon Contest stadium," he replied as he walked off.

"I'll meet you there… But this time, I'm winning!"

* * *

"It's a bummer you can't use Servine," Max analysed as we walked down a hallway which lead to the battlefield in the stadium.

"Yeah but I wouldn't want to risk battling with her anyway, seeing the state of health she's in. Although she is one of my strongest so it does annoy me a little," I shrugged. We walked into the large stadium and I found Cheren already waiting on the other side of the field.

"I've organised for Rosion to ref and act as the announcer for our battle," Cheren explained as he pointed over to Rosion, who was in the middle of the battlefield.

"I was coming here for a little warm-up anyway, so it's fine!" she cheered.

"Ok then," I agreed and nodded as I walked to my side of the field with Riolu. May, Max and Skyla (who had stayed on because she wanted to see me pwn Cheren, since he beat her) went up into the stand with Servine and Nurse Joy, who had come along so that Servine could still watch my battle. Servine was laid down on a stretcher and Nurse Joy had supplies on hand just in case my Pokemon needed them, and now, we were finally ready to start.

"This 6 vs. 6 battle between Nick and Cheren will now begin! Each trainer may substitute their Pokemon freely. Now, five minutes are on the- Sorry, so let the battle begin!" Rosion exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed that she mucked up her lines. I looked up at the large screen and my face was on one side, and Cheren's was on the other. There were six pokeballs next to our faces that were in the shape of a cresent and a lage pokeball with wings and a golden outline was in the middle. I looked down at my No.1 go-to guy and nodded.

"Riolu, rock and roll!"

"Heatmor, stand—by!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Full Out Rival Battle!**_

* * *

**Hilo – So, it's Cheren who Nick's battling. Who on Earth expected that? *sarcasm* Also, I did have a back story for Landorus so he did actually have a reason for being there thank you very much that person who put that in their review! Jk. But anyway, Snivy finally evolved but unfortunately, I am discluding her from this battle. It's very sad because I actually wanted her in there but it's just because two plots intertwined so I just had to make do. I have a plan for that Leaf Storm problem as well. And I'm still angry that they haven't announced much about Pokemon X & Y! They've only announced 5 Pokemon! WTF! Anyway, calming down, here are the Pokemon Listings.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 36 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.43 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast**

**Unfezant – Lv.40 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Dewott – Lv.38 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Lampent – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

**?**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Duosion – Lv.37 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm **

**Cubchoo – Lv.40 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower **

**Eelektrik – Lv.35 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

_(UNDER THE CARE OF NURSE JOY)_

**Servine – Lv.39 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.38 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.36 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.36 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.38 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.37 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.9 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**S**ome **Q**uestions:

**1.** Why am I always asking questions lately? Serious answers please, no IDK. I am serious. Deadly serious btw.

**2. **I know that at least one of you said IDK. If you didn't, you just won the prize of my pride! Did YOU, or did _you_ not?

**3. **Now being serious, who do you think will win the 6 vs. 6 battle and who do you think will participate in it (I mean Nick's Pokemon and if you can remember, Cheren's Pokemon)?


	50. Full Out Rival Battle!

**Sorry for the wait but the 6 vs. 6 battle between Cheren and Nick is HERE! Get excited because you'll want to be for this battle. Last episode our heroes finally calmed Landorus (who will not be mentioned in this episode except for a simile or some shit like that) and Cheren and Nick began their battle (well, they revealed their first Pokemon). So now, read, for the epic battle of rivals!**

* * *

Episode 50 – Full Out Rival Battle!

"This 6 vs. 6 battle between Nick and Cheren will now begin! Each trainer may substitute their Pokemon freely. Now, five minutes are on the clo- Sorry, so let the battle begin!" Rosion exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed that she mucked up her lines. I looked up at the large screen and my face was on one side, and Cheren's was on the other. There were six pokeballs next to our faces that were in the shape of a crescent and a large pokeball with wings and a golden outline was in the middle. I looked down at my No.1 go-to guy and nodded.

"Riolu, rock and roll!"

"Heatmor, stand—by!"

"Olu!" Riolu roared into the air (because of the open roof) as he waited for Heatmor to enter. Cheren's pokeball swirled onto the battlefield and in a flash of blue and white, it revealed his Pokemon.

"Mor…" Heatmor muttered as blew out fire from his mouth/nose.

"Go Riolu!" May cheered. I smiled back up at her and looked down at the battlefield. I didn't see this battle as a training opportunity; I was trying to win with raw power. So that means I'm putting my strongest Pokemon up today!

"Now Riolu, start off by using Aura Sphere!" I commanded. Riolu sent aura power into his hands, where he turned it into a ball. He rammed the Aura Sphere out of his hands and sent it rocketing for Heatmor.

"Fire Punch!" Heatmor's fist turned into fire and he slammed it against the Aura Sphere, creating a wind explosion which extinguished the fire on Heatmor's hand. The two were even, and it looked like this battle hadn't even started…

"We'll show them how to battle, use Dynamic Punch!" I instructed Riolu after an awkward silence.

"Rio!" he screamed before super-speeding forward with a hot red fist. Before Heatmor could dodge or retaliate Riolu was furiously punching him over and over dealing damage by the second.

"Ice Punch!" Riolu slammed his fist against Heatmor's head and he was immediately frozen from the attack. "Now use Sky Uppercut!"

"That ice won't keep us in! Use Flamethrower!" Cheren ordered as he shot his hand to the right.

"MORR!" Heatmor roared as fire swirled around in the inside of the ice coat, before it exploded and sent Riolu flying, unable to perform his move.

"And now, go in for a Fire Punch!" Cheren countered as Riolu was falling from the sky. Heatmor's fist was engulfed in a blazing glory of fire, before he clobbered the falling Pokemon with a Fire Punch.

"Riolu, no!" I cried as Riolu rolled back to me, but quickly jumped back up. "Alright, then let's use Extreme Speed!"

"Focus Blast!" he retaliated. Heatmor unleashed energy into a ball and then sent the sky blue sphere rocketing at my speedy Riolu.

"Olu!" Riolu screamed as he slammed through the Focus Blast, before he went onto hit Heatmor and pummel him into the ground.

"Too easy…" Cheren snickered as Riolu stood over the Pokemon. "Use Flame Burst!"

"Heat-MORR!" Heatmor roared as suddenly his whole body was coated in a red power, before all of the fire power exploded off of him like shards, smashing into my poor Riolu. Riolu crashed back to the ground, and slowly got back up. Riolu hadn't taken many hits but with the amount of power Heatmor had, it's not surprising that he's this weak. I studied Heatmor as well and he was looking worn down, after all, he'd been hit with several attacks from Riolu and all the attacks that he's used have taken up quite a lot of energy.

"We're ending this! Alright Riolu, use Aura Sphere and then spin while using Extreme Speed!" I exclaimed.

"You're not winning! Use Fire Punch and Flamethrower!" Cheren retaliated.

"Morrr/Rio-lu!" both of our Pokemon shouted as they performed their attacks. Riolu threw his Aura Sphere forward like a rocket, and then started to spin while using Extreme Speed, coating him in a veil of white. Then, the two attacks collided to create what I called an Extreme Aura, because Riolu was now a sky blue bullet, with white streaks swirling around it. Heatmor on the other hand had poured out a stream of flames, and then gathered more fire power in his fist. He threw it into the fire and it majorly powered up, creating a fist as big as Landorus' head! The two collided and everything went, _BOOOM! _The smoke started to rise, and we all looked on in anticipation. Only one Pokemon was going to come out alive, but then, I was in shock from the result…

"Riolu_ and _Heatmor are knocked out, which means that this round is a draw!" Rosion cheered, but no crowd roared. "Wow, where's the energy of the crowd?" I looked over at Rosion and sighed, there were four people out there, and a Pokemon that's almost dying. Does she expect much energy? I walked over to Riolu anyway and picked him up.

"You were truly great," I told him as I took Riolu up to the stands and placed him next to May.

"I can't believe you lost to him," I heard Cheren growl at his Pokemon as he was being returned. "Ok Archeops, standby!"

"Lampent, rock and roll!" I shouted as Lampent's pokeball flew out of my hands and landed above the battlefield.

"PENT!" Lampent roared as she started to spin rapidly in the air, showing off her agile skills.

"Cheops," the other Pokemon, Archeops, joined her in saying a war cry.

"Archeops, we'll begin! Use Sandstorm!" Cheren commanded. Archeops started to flap his long wings and out came a stream of sandy air, which rampaged over to Lampent. Sometimes, Sandstorm attacks become tornadoes, and unfortunately, this was one of those times…

"I know; Lampent, use Flamethrower!" Lampent threw herself forward and a pipe of fire exited her. It flew into the sandstorm and made it red hot and it was now a swirling tornado of fire, sand and wind! "Now use Inferno on it!"

"Lam-penttt!" Lampent screeched as she shot out a massive fire ball at the Sandstorm, which quickly crashed into it. Once it hit though it didn't add to the power but made it explode, creating a galling wind of all that power shoot over to Archeops, and it sent him surging to the ground. Cheren started to growl angrily until a large smile spread across his face.

"Alright Archeops, use another Sandstorm!" Cheren instructed the beast. Archeops started to whip his wings forward, creating a hurricane of sand and wind, but unfortunately, once again, it turned into a massive tornado. "Stone Edge!"

"Arrr!" Archeops called as stones started to orbit him, rapidly moving around his ancient body. He then made them lurch forward, before all of them went into the Sandstorm, powering up the already over whelming attack.

"Now use Ancient Power!" Archeops quickly flashed silver before all of that energy was transported into a white and silver sphere. Archeops threw his head forward and a massive ball of energy rocketed towards the winds, and then crashed into the Sandstorm, making silver streams get mixed in with all of the sand. But then, the Sandstorm rapidly moved forward until it had surrounded Lampent, and she was taking major damage from the three attacks.

"Use Flame Burst!" I retaliated. The glass-material that surrounded Lampent's flames started to turn red, until it cracked and exploded out hundreds of small shards, which also looked like cracked up glass. They were still red and looked as if they were made of fire, but then it slammed up against all of the walls of the Sandstorm and in a furious explosion, all of the attacks subsided.

"Return!" I told my Pokemon as Lampent was returned to her pokeball. "Cubchoo, it's time for you to rock and roll!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo cheered as she jumped down onto the battlefield, but she immediately looked up at Servine. The first time Servine had moved since this morning was now, she raised her head and gave a slight smile to her best friend, and then fell back down. It just shows how close those two are; Servine will use up all her remaining energy for Cubchoo…

"Alright, let's make Servine proud! Cubchoo, use Slash to begin with!" I ordered Cubchoo. Cubchoo nodded and then got out her claw of white fury, before she desperately dashed over to the flying Pokemon. She jumped high into the air, at Archeops level and slashed him without trouble, determined to take down Archeops for her friend. "Yes, now a close range Icy Wind!" Cubchoo did as I said and just as she was falling back down she blew out a freezing cold gust which trapped Archeops in a vortex, Cheren too stunned by Cubchoo to react.

"That's, quite a good Pokemon…" Cheren muttered to himself (which I luckily overheard), stunned by Cubchoo's speed, power and the amount of determination she held. "But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up! Alright Archeops, time for an Aerial Ace!"

"Cheops!" Archeops screeched as he dove down from the sky at a fast pace. He quickly caught up to my falling Cubchoo and clobbered her, sending Cubchoo surging back to my side of the field.

"Cubchoo, get back up and use Ice Beam!" I instructed Cubchoo. She got back up and lurched herself forward, before shooting out a chilly blue beam which was making its way over to the soaring Archeops.

"Dodge it and then go in for another Aerial Ace!" Cheren countered. Archeops curved around the Ice Beam and then rocketed towards Cubchoo with white streaks of wind flying around him.

"Cubchoo, counter with Superpower!"

"Cub!" Cubchoo screamed as she jumped forward in a coat of waving blue energy, where she collided head on with Archeops, although there was a clear winner…

"Cubchoo, now use Ice Beam!" I commanded while Archeops went rolling along the floor from Cubchoo's Superpower. Cubchoo then jumped up high into the sky, before she started to spin and use Ice Beam, making the now swirling beam crash into Archeops. The super-effective attacks just kept going and going, shredding any hope of winning this match for Cheren...

"Archeops is unable to battle; which means that Cubchoo wins this round!" Rosion declared as the Ice Beam attack stopped and Cubchoo jumped back down to me.

"Return!" Cheren spat as he returned his Archeops. "Alright Krookodile, show them that type-disadvantage doesn't matter!"

"Krook…" Krookodile roared quietly as he came out onto the battlefield, staring Cubchoo and I down.

"I see that your Krokorok evolved," I analysed. "But, that doesn't mean you'll beat us. Cubchoo, start off with an Icy Wind!"

"Choooo!" Cubchoo squealed as she blew out a freezing cold gust of wind, which almost froze the drooping bit of snot which came down from her nose. The Icy Wind was unavoidable for Krookodile so he just had to take the attack, but was getting snowed in quickly.

"Now use Slash!" Cubchoo's claws sharpened and grew to a frightening rate, before she then ran forward and slashed the nearly frozen Krookodile, making him shake in fury, also making all the snow fly off.

"Alright use Dragon Claw!" Cheren yelled with vengeance. Krookodile's claw turned blue before he jabbed it into Cubchoo, sending her flying through the air, before hitting the ground, scraping some of her fur off, leaving her shattered… "Now use Stone Edge!"

"You may be powerful, but as you may have noticed, Cubchoo's still dominating this battle. Use Icy Wind to freeze the stones!" I commanded.

"DILE!" Krookodile roared as sharp stones surrounded his body, before he threw his hands forward, making all of the rocks speed forward too. Cubchoo jumped up and shot out an Icy Wind attack out, and with his amazing freezing power, it immediately encapsulated the rocks in a layer of ice.

"Now, kick and punch them all away with Superpower!" Cubchoo ran up to all of the floating stones and before you knew it; all you could see was a barrage of punches and kicks from a tiny pokemon in a sparkling coat of blue. All of the stones rapidly surged back into Krookodile and he was pelted with all of the powered up rocks.

**Cheren's thoughts: **Dammit, Nick's right! Cubchoo is dominating this battle! How can that thing be SO strong!? I guess the old saying's true: big things come in small packages. I have no choice...

"Return!" Cheren called as Krookodile had been hit with the last rock. "I'm sick of that Cubchoo. Time to bring out the beast. Claydol, stand—by!" Cheren threw a pokeball into the middle of the battlefield where it revealed a Pokemon I'd never seen before...

"Clay-dol…" Claydol murmured as he came out onto the battlefield.

"Claydol, the Clay Doll Pokemon. Claydol is a mysterious Pokémon that started life as an ancient clay figurine made over 20,000 years ago," Dexter explained.

"Wow, what an original name like Claydol," I sighed as my sweat dropped.

"Nick, I wouldn't judge it so quickly. It took down Skarmory, Unfezant and Swanna in my Gym," Skyla warned me.

"Claydol, finish that pipsqueak with Hyper Beam!" Cheren ordered. Claydol started to generate a red ball at the end of one of its stubby hands, and I knew that it was generating a Hyper Beam attack.

"Alright Cubchoo, start running around him while using Ice Beam!" I instructed the little bear. Cubchoo nodded and started to sprint around in a circle, while firing off an Ice Beam. Claydol kept following Cubchoo around the field, moving slowly while preparing Hyper Beam but soon, he was half frozen. "Your Claydol can't hit us!" I snickered.

"Oh yeah? Claydol, shoot now!" Cheren roared. Claydol abruptly swung around and then fired off a massive red laser to the source of the Ice Beam, which was Cubchoo, and sent her flying into the air before slamming into the ground, struggling to get up.

"Quickly Cubchoo, return!" I called as a red laser zapped up Cubchoo. Cheren started to snicker at us and I knew that the only way to defeat that power was to bring out my power. "Alright Pignite, go and ignite this fight!"

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as he came out of his pokeball.

"Using your powerhouse so early aye? Claydol will defeat him anyway!" Cheren told me with a laugh. "Now, use Psybeam Claydol!"

"DOLL!" Claydol roared as two sudden beams of rainbow colours were shot out from Claydol's two hands, being so quick Pignite couldn't dodge. He just took the attack, and once the Psychic-Type attack subdued Pignite collapsed to one knee.

"Shit Claydol's strong!" I groaned as Pignite got back up. "Alright, time to surround him in Flamethrower!" Pignite jumped up above Claydol, out of his 360 degree eyesight, and then poured over him with flames, soon creating a vortex of fire around Claydol, little fire bullets shooting out to him every now and then. "Heat Crash!"

"Nite!" Pignite grunted as a sphere of red and black fire surrounding my Fire Pig Pokemon. He then stampeded towards Claydol and smashed through the shield, before slamming Claydol, creating a massive fire explosion. _BOOM! _Pignite and Claydol were sent out of the fiery mess but both got up.

"Alright Claydol, Rapid Spin!" Cheren shouted, trying to get back into this battle.

"Defend! Use Arm Thrust back to back!" I ordered.

"Clay-dolll!" Claydol sang as he started to spin rapidly, spinning speedily over to Pignite. My Pig Pokemon's palms turned brown and then he slapped them against Claydol's body every time he came in for a hit. He did it over and over until Claydol and Pignite both became tired and gave up.

"We're ending this now! Use Focus Blast!" Pignite unleashed energy quickly into his palms, which made a blue sphere, and then threw it as hard as he could.

"Psybeam!" Cheren told Claydol. Claydol put his two arms up and then shot out the powerful beams which clashed with the Focus Blast, but it just kept going on through, but it was also slowing down too… Just when the power packed attack was about to smash into Claydol he juiced up the Psybeam, and it fully STOPPED the Focus Blast!

"DOLL!" Claydol roared as he put everything he could into the Psybeam, and it sent the Focus Blast surging back, but now with renewed power! _BOOM! _It crashed into Pignite and sent him flying up against the wall that separated the stands and the battlefield. I looked over desperately at him only to see Pignite flopping down to the ground unconscious.

"Pignite is out of this fight! Which means Claydol wins this round!" Rosion declared. I sadly returned my strongest Pokemon and then looked down at my next pokeball. I had a quick glance up at the big screen to see that Cheren and I were tied; both of us had two Pokemon eliminated.

"Unfezant, it's time to rock and roll; we're getting back in this match!" I exclaimed as I threw my fifth Pokemon out.

"Fezant!" he squawked as he entered into the sky of the massive stadium.

"We're gonna finish this early! Unfezant, use Air Slash and then Sky Attack!" I exclaimed. Unfezant nodded before his wings turned blue. He then whipped them forward as hard as he could and out came speedy serrated discs which were cutting through the air, and spinning like a razor blade.

"Use Psybeam to defend yourself!" Cheren retaliated immediately. Claydol started to gather rainbow coloured balls at the tip of his hands until they both turned into massive beams which were fired off from them, eliminating the Air Slash attack easily.

"Un-fez!" Unfezant replied to Claydol angrily, as he engulfed himself in a white coating, before shooting down like a meteor from the sky, ready to pummel the Clay Doll Pokemon. Unfezant started to swoop in and then surged around close to the floor, before just approaching Claydol, when…

"Dodge with Rapid Spin, and then spin around and slam into Unfezant!" Cheren countered. Unfezant was just about to hit Claydol but he started to topspin rapidly, and then dashed out of the way. He then zoomed along to Unfezant's side afterwards and crashed into my Pokemon, making both of them roll into a heap on the battlefield. "It's time to end this; use Hyper Beam!"

"Clay—DOLL!" Claydol shrieked as he immediately fired of an erupting red laser beam at a close Unfezant, sending my poor Flying-type rocketing into the air via Hyper Beam airlines. Unfezant came crashing back down to the ground but slowly got up, and shook off the deathly attack.

"You're Unfezant's quite strong willed, no doubt. But, it is quite weak, not even being able to land a single attack against Claydol," Cheren shrugged as he looked over at my Unfezant, SLIGHTLY impressed with him.

"I'm sorry Unfezant but this really isn't your battle," I sighed and returned Unfezant back to his pokeball. Cheren seemed shocked and then did the same.

"Claydol return!" Claydol was zapped up by the same red laser as Unfezant and now, we both were releasing our Pokemon at the same time.

"Rock and roll/Standby!" we both yelled in unison as we threw our pokeballs into the air.

"Wott!" my Dewott screamed happily as he jumped around, eager to battle, but when the blue and white light from Cheren's pokeball revealed his 5th Pokemon, Dewott's heart sunk.

"SAMUROTT!" Samurott – the evolved form of Dewott – roared as he came out onto the battlefield. Dewott immediately froze before he scuttled behind my leg and started to shake in fear.

"Dewott, this is your battle and nobody else's. You need to fight," I told him as I picked Dewott up and placed him on the battlefield. "Alright Dewott, start off by using Razor Shell!"

"Wott!" Dewott agreed confidently as he started to sprint forward with his two scalchops in his hand, but as soon as he got within a three metre range of Samurott he stopped and then started to freak and run back.

"Quickly, catch up to him and use Razor Shell!" Cheren commanded. Samurott pounced into the air, and the front two long bladed shells on his legs sharpened and grew, making a blue powered point of the end. He then sliced and diced my running Dewott and made him fall over in pain.

"Now defend yourself, use Aqua Jet!" I retaliated.

"No you don't! Fury Cutter!" Cheren countered. Dewott froze and wouldn't move, wouldn't perform any sort of attack while Samurott was preying over him and that was all to Cheren's advantage. The two front shells on Samurott changed from blue blades to red blades, and then he furiously started to slash Dewott, giving him more scratches and scars by the second.

"Dewott, Water Gun!" I was surprised because suddenly Dewott shot out a massive stream of water, which sent Samurott soaring back to Cheren. "What? You did it Dewott! Now use Aqua Jet!"

"Ah, no. Use Megahorn Samurott!" Cheren ordered furiously

"Rott!" Samurott roared as he started to gallop forward with a dull glowing red horn, which he was about to stab into Dewott's tiny body. I ordered for an Aqua Jet but Dewott was just standing there, until finally, he made a coat of water surround him!

"Go Dewott!" I cheered him on, but, that's all he did. I mean, he just stayed in that place with a coat of water. Wait, maybe a shield of water? Dammit Dewott, why won't he use attacks?! Samurott crashed through the water (being a Water-Type) and jabbed his massive horn into Dewott, sending him surging out of his own water stream. "Dewott, a water shield won't keep out a Water-Type." Dewott rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed but then looked back worriedly at his opponent. "Ok, Water Pledge!"

"Dew-wott!" Dewott called as he slammed his paw against the surface of the battlefield and several geysers of aqua came shooting up from the ground, until the last and biggest one shot up on Samurott, sending him into the sky. Wait a minute, he only used Water Pledge and Water Gun, yet he wouldn't use Razor Shell or Aqua Jet. I know! Dewott only wants to use long range moves so that he doesn't have to touch Samurott.

"Alright then Dewott, use Water Gun!" I shouted. Dewott looked happy with my call and then shot out a stream of clear, fresh water and the flying Samurott.

"Charge right through it with Megahorn!" Cheren retaliated.

"Samurott!" Samurott cried as his horn become a dull red, before he rocketed towards the ground, smashing through Dewott's Water Gun. Dewott had no defense and he started to freak out at the sight of the massive Pokemon trying to tackle him over, so Dewott quickly put his hands over his head and turned himself into a ball, although it was no use when the hit came. _SMASH! _Dewott was hit over to the wall behind me and made a massive indent, but still managed to get up and hobble around. I sighed.

"Dewott, this really isn't your battle. Return," I told my Pokemon as he came back to his safe and sound pokeball. "Now Cubchoo, it's time to rock and roll again!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo squealed excitedly as she came out to battle again. I saw Cheren grit his teeth at the site of my Cubchoo but he somehow smiled, obviously thinking up a plan.

"Cubchoo, jump up and use Ice Beam!" I instructed her. Cubchoo happily obliged and jumped high into the air, before shooting down a crackling beam of ice with lots of different strands in it. It surrounded Samurott and kept dealing damage, up until the point where Cubchoo stopped the attack upon another command. "Use Superpower!"

"Samurott, deflect it with Razor Shell!" Samurott sharpened his two front 'blades' with blue power, before crossing his two front 'legs' over and raising them into the air, stopping Cubchoo and her waving Superpower to get any further. He then pushed my Cubchoo high into the air, and she lost all of her nice blue power. She seemed, somehow, to be injured by the attack and looked unconscious in the air…

"Cubchoo, I know you can do it! I know you can!" I cheered my Pokemon on. I saw her eyes flicker open and she shook her head, shaking the damage of Razor Shell off. "Now, use Superpower for real this time!"

"Choo!" Cubchoo roared as she came crashing down from the air in a coat of sky blue energy. She crashed into Samurott side-on and tackled him over, pushing him along the ground of the Pokemon Contest Stadium's battlefield.

"No! Samurott, Megahorn!" Cheren retaliated. Samurott's horn turned red and he then stabbed it in - with all his might - into Cubchoo's body, trying to stop her from using the attack.

"Rott!" Samurott cried as he unleashed his full fury, and whacked Cubchoo off of him. She went rolling along the ground and when her little body stopped moving, we saw that she had become unconscious…

"Cubchoo is unable to battle; therefore Samurott is the winner of this round!" Rosion announced.

"Cubchoo return. You were amazing," I complimented Cubchoo as she was returned inside her pokeball. "Ok Unfezant, it's back to the skies for you!"

"Fezant!" Unfezant chirped as she took to the Pokemon skies once more.

"Ok Unfezant, use-" I stopped myself because I heard Cheren saying,

"Return." I looked strangely over at him until he threw out his final Pokemon. "Alright Conkeldurr, standby!"

"DURR!" Conkeldurr roared as he slammed his two concrete pillars against the ground, making it shake a little.

"Why would you purposely put yourself at a type disadvantage?" I questioned him.

"Unfezant's already pretty weak and also, I want to show you and your pathetic Pokemon how a true powerhouse battles. After all, Conkeldurr's one of my strongest Pokemon," he bragged while having a devious smirk on his disgusting, despicable little face! "Alright Conkeldurr, start off with Stone Edge!" Conkeldurr had rocks surround his large, clown-like body and then threw his hands forward, ordering the stones to attack. They quickly flew up to Unfezant but I wasn't just going to let him win that easily!

"Alright Unfezant, dodge him and then use Air Cutter!" I commanded Unfezant.

"Fez!" Unfezant squawked as she flew away from the stones, and then crossed her wings over. But before she could unleash the powerful attack suddenly a barrage of stones started to pelt her back.

"We can still control the Stone Edge," Cheren explained. "Alright then Conkeldurr, jump and use Hammer Arm!"

"Oh no you don't, blow them back with Gust!" I countered. Unfezant started to flap his large wings heavily, creating a massive Gust attack but Conkeldurr jumped, and went straight through the winds without trouble. His two pillars of concrete started to turn orange-red before he closed them in on Unfezant and slammed them into him, one coming in from the left and one from the right. After he'd clobbered my Flying-Type Unfezant went into a nose dive for the ground, and this looked like it could be the end for Unfezant. "Aerial Ace!"

"Un-fezant!" he screeched as he pulled himself out of the nosedive, and then rapidly sped along, close to the floor. White wind currents formed around my Unfezant until he was fully rocketing for Conkeldurr, and with a quite _SLAM! _Conkeldurr was thrown back to Cheren.

"It's Sky Attack time!" I told my Pokemon.

"Get up now Conkeldurr – or else – and use Dynamic Punch!" Cheren warned his Pokemon as Conkeldurr quickly jumped up and threw his pillars to the side. One of his fist turned fire red and he started to stampede along the battlefield. Completely opposite from what Conkeldurr was doing, Unfezant encapsulated himself in a coat of white which waved around his body, before quickly surging down for Conkeldurr. The two met in the middle of the arena before a massive explosion occurred that went something like… _BOOOM! _An explosion of power and smoke came from the two and when it cleared, by heart dropped.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Conkeldurr wins this round!" Rosion announced to us all.

"Unfezant, return. You truly put up a great fight," I said to Unfezant as she was safely placed in my back pocket. "Now Lampent, rock and roll! It's time to make a comeback!"

"Lam—PENT!" Lampent roared as she came back out onto the battlefield.

"Conkeldurr will be no good against Lampent..." Cheren sighed as he returned Conkeldurr back to his pokeball. "Go Samurott!"

"Rott!"

"We're starting right off with a combination move! Use Shadow Ball and Flamethrower!" I ordered Lampent. She created a shadowy sphere in her hands, which was purple and black, before shooting it forward and over to Samurott, although that was by no way the end. Lampent unleashed the burning rage inside of her into one single stream of fire, which quickly caught up to the Shadow Ball. They connected and the two attacks merged to create a purple, shadowy fire stream!

"Dodge that!" Cheren instructed Samurott who quickly jumped high into the air, avoiding the attack. That perfect combo just went to waste… "Now, use Razor Shell!"

"Sam!" Samurott barked as two long swords appeared on his arms, before he quickly slashed Lampent back to back with the vicious attack.

"And now Hydro Pump!" Cheren added.

"No, use-" I stopped myself because Samurott had alright fired off the extreme pump of water. Little ripples travelled down the cylinder but I only saw a quick glance of it all, because it pummeled Lampent and sent her surging back into the wall behind me. "You can do it Lampent!" Lampent started to float around again but she was very wobbly, and was finding it hard to keep her balance. "Alright, it's time to use Inferno!"

"Pent!" Lampent screamed as she gathered a fire ball in her long, black hands before throwing it like an Aura Sphere at Samurott, who was immediately hit by the sphere and engulfed in a roaring flame.

"Samurott, strike back with a Megahorn!" Cheren retaliated. Samurott charged along the battlefield still engulfed in fire, his horn also now shining brightly through the flames. He charged into Lampent, and she was majorly damaged by the attack. This seemed like the end but Lampent was engulfed in the flames she had dished out (upon contact with Samurott she gained the fire), and the purple flame inside of her burned brighter.

"Lampent's special ability Flash Fire!" I shrieked. But, Lampent quickly fell to the ground even after Flash Fire was activated. "Lampent, please don't give up now!" Lampent started to twitch before the fire inside her burned brighter as she rose from the dead. "Alright, Flame Burst!" Lampent's whole glass outlining started to overheat, and it created a red coating around it. Lampent started to give steam off just before the attack, and I knew that with the added power of Flash Fire, the heat of Flame Burst was just too much for Lampent. "Oh no…" Suddenly she exploded and a fury of fiery shards went flying out, hundreds of them hitting Samurott too. But with the force of the explosion, Lampent was sent rocketing back into the wall behind me, knocked out.

"Lampent is unable to battle; therefore Samurott wins!" Rosion announced.

"Lampent, return, you were great," I complimented Lampent as she returned to her pokeball.

"Face it Nick, you have no chance of winning," Cheren spat.

"Oh yeah? Not if Dewott can help it!" I exclaimed as Dewott's pokeball was thrown from my hand.

''Wott!" one of my starting Pokemon shouted energetically as he came out, but lost that energy as soon as he saw that his opponent was once again Samurott. "Wott…" Dewott started to groan.

"Dewott start off with your Water Gun attack!" I commanded. Dewott leaned back and then shot out a current of water from his small mouth, attacking Samurott who easily took the hit, although, he was looking pretty worn down from other battles, as was Dewott.

"Hit back with your Hydro Pump!" Cheren finally countered. Samurott opened his large jaw and then fired off a massive pump of water which must've at least contained 5 gallons of water. After a late reaction Samurott had only taken some damage from the Water Gun but Hydro Pump smashed through it easily and before you knew it, it had crashed into Dewott.

"Dewott, quickly make a comeback with Tackle!" I quickly retaliated, but Dewott didn't move a muscle, knowing that that was a Physical attack.

"Then we'll take them down with a Water Pulse!" Cheren yelled.

"No you don't, use Water Pledge!"

"Dew!" Dewott screeched as he smashed his blue-glowing paw against the ground, making geysers of water appear. While Samurott was creating aqua at his large mouth he was abruptly hit with the Water Pledge, yet he kept his attack in form.

"Rott!" Samurott cried in pain just before the Water Pledge attack finally stopped. As he dropped to the ground though you could see the Water Pulse still in good shape so he fired it at Dewott, and it rapidly sped through the air towards him.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell!" I instructed. Dewott got out his two shells and then slashed the ball of water, yet it exploded and made a wave of aqua splash onto Dewott, pummeling him and sending him flying back.

"Now's our chance, use Fury Cutter!" Cheren added to the assault. Dewott weakly got up but was then slashed in a crisscross pattern from Samurott and his sharp red blades, which were formed from the abnormal shells on his legs. Dewott fell once again while Samurott stood over him prominently, ready to finish the job.

"Wott," Dewott whined as he collapsed to the floor. He wasn't getting up, and showed no signs of movement.

"Dewott is unable to- what?" Rosion stopped when there was some major screeching from the 'crowd'.

"Ser! Ser, Ser, SERVINE!" Servine roared as she hopped up and cheered for her fellow Pokemon mate and she gave it everything she had. "SERRR—VINE!"

"Wott!" Suddenly everyone turned their attention to Dewott, who was engulfed in a blue energy that waved around his body. He stood up and his power looked as though it was boosting.

"Torrent!" Max shrieked. Torrent was Dewott's special ability and when his health got low, sometimes it was activated. It boosted the power of Water-Type moves!

"Ser," Servine said, happy with what she did. How did Servine find the energy to do all of that? But suddenly she immediately collapsed to the floor and hit the ground hard. I knew I needed to be seeing how she was but I needed to get back to the battle at the moment!

"Alright Dewott, use Water Gun!" Dewott sucked in an incredible amount of air before he fired a deathly pump of water, which looked nothing like a Water Gun but instead like a Hydro Pump (Thanks to the works of Torrent)! It surged into Samurott, and sent him washing back to Cheren. Samurott looked very weak, and was getting to the end of his battling reign. "Alright. You have to go physical! Use Razor Shell and Aqua Jet!"

"Samurott, counter with Megahorn!" Cheren countered.

"Rott/Wott!" our Pokemon roared in unison. Dewott started to top spin while having his two scalchops at his head (which were in their blade glory) and then flew into the air in a coat of swirling water, before the attack turned into a spinning, razor blade bullet of aqua! Samurott on the other hand was powering up his horn, giving it red energy to give him strength. He then started to stampede like a bull for Dewott, and then, the two collided. _BOOOOMM! _An explosion of watery fury happened, and dust filled the sky and battlefield. We all looked on to see who would come out alive, and who wouldn't.

"Dewott _and _Samurott are both unable to battle, that means that this round is a tie! But since Cheren still has 3 fighting-fit Pokemon left, he is crowned the victor!" Rosion declared.

"I knew that this would be a waste of my time," Cheren spat as he walked out of the stadium.

"We need to get back to the Pokemon Centre!" Nurse Joy abruptly shrieked. We all looked up at her confused. "It's Servine!"

* * *

We were all (except for Rosion and Cheren) in the Pokemon Centre Operating Room, where we all looked down at Servine in worry.

"Servine shouldn't have even been moving or talking today, taking her to that battle was a mistake," Nurse Joy explained to me.

"I know, but, Servine only cheered because she wanted me to win. She just, loves battling so much. I'd hate to take her out of it…" I muttered as I looked down at Servine. You could hear her heartbeat on one of those machines, and she was unconscious on the bed. She had an oxygen mask over her little mouth, and all of us were thinking the same thing.

"Will she make it?" May asked sadly.

"Most likely not…" Nurse Joy sighed as she looked down at the Grass Snake Pokemon. Cubchoo was looking down at her in worry, she didn't want her best friend to pass on.

"Come on Servine, remember all the good times we had, all the great wins. All of our triumphs…" I muttered as I looked down at her. "Please." Suddenly her heart rate was rising, until it was at a rapid speed. But then all of a sudden a small hospital in-room alarm was sounding.

"No, no, we can't lose her now!" Nurse Joy cried as she started to click some buttons on a computer.

"What do we do?!" I shrieked in panic. The alarm kept sounding and her heart rate was rising until…

The only thing I heard was (hospital style) _BEEEEEEEEEEPPP_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Lilly's Formidable Rage**_

* * *

**Hey guys – So LONGGG episode, right? Probz one of my longest ever. Wow. Emotions running with Servine, right? And it's a shame about the turn out of that battle, losing 6-3. Ouch. Well, that battle between Cheren and Nick is probably either the last or second to last battle between them before the League, so you still have that/those battle(s) to longer forward to! Now, I have a new project that I have just posted. I was going to hide the identities of the two Pokemon it's revolved around but seriously, who wouldn't be able to tell which two Pokemon they are by the nicknames: Ches and Fen? Well, it's about a friendly and strong Chespin plus a (sort of) weak Fennekin, who is also strong-willed. Now it's probably going to just be a small arc that I'm doing to satisfy my need to write a REAL journey about that new region, but if you like it I might carry it on. Anyway, next episode will be the Pokemon Contest, which will probably take me a while to write so don't expect it up early (even though you probably never do, seeing the rate that this story is going). Well, it's time for the Pokemon Listings.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 37 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.43 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast**

**Unfezant – Lv.40 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Dewott – Lv.39 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Lampent – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

**Cubchoo – Lv.41 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower **

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Duosion – Lv.37 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm **

**Eelektrik – Lv.36 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

_(UNDER THE CARE OF NURSE JOY)_

**Servine – Lv.39 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Chikorita – Lv.38 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle **

**Minccino – Lv.36 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.36 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

**Emolga – Lv.38 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.37 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.9 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**A ****Q**uestion:

**1. **Are any of you going to read my new story, _A Journey of Friendship: Ches and Fen_?

**PS: I'm glad about hearing the first evos of the Gen 6 starters are all pure and I hope Fennekin and Chespin stay that way. Hbu?**


	51. Lilly's Formidable Rage

**Sorry that this was such a long wait. It's just that I've been held up by three things:**

**A) The freaking 'I' key on my computer is playing up and it's so sticky, which makes it 3x as hard to type than it normally is, because it's always there and I'm always focusing on it which really pisses me off.**

**B) This was a pretty long chapter, and a lot was going on (The POV's for this ep are all over the place!)**

**C) I've been getting the molds for my braces fitted, and the rubber bands they put in to expand the gap between my teeth are so irritating!**

**Well, enough excuses. It's time to get onto the episode!**

* * *

Episode 51 – Lilly's Formidable Rage

We were all (except for Rosion and Cheren) in the Pokemon Centre Operating Room, where we all looked down at Servine in worry.

"Servine shouldn't have even been moving or talking today, taking her to that battle was a mistake," Nurse Joy explained to me.

"I know, but, Servine only cheered because she wanted me to win. She just, loves battling so much. I'd hate to take her out of it…" I muttered as I looked down at Servine. You could hear her heartbeat on one of those machines, and she was unconscious on the bed. She had an oxygen mask over her little mouth, and all of us were thinking the same thing.

"Will she make it?" May asked sadly.

"Most likely not…" Nurse Joy sighed as she looked down at the Grass Snake Pokemon. Cubchoo was looking down at her in worry, she didn't want her best friend to pass on.

"Come on Servine, remember all the good times we had, all the great wins. All of our triumphs…" I muttered as I looked down at her. "Please." Suddenly her heart rate was rising, until it was at a rapid speed. But then all of a sudden a small hospital in-room alarm was sounding.

"No, no, we can't lose her now!" Nurse Joy cried as she started to click some buttons on a computer.

"What do we do?!" I shrieked in panic. The alarm kept sounding and her heart rate was rising until…

The only thing I heard was (hospital style) _BEEEEEEEEEEPPP_. I looked at the machine and saw a flat line, and suddenly everything in my world started to close in, and I felt everything rush to me. All of a sudden, I heard James Bond, Skyfall, music being played.

_"This is the end. Hold your breathe and count__to ten."_

_"Feel the Earth move and then"_

"_Hear my heart bursssst, again…"_

_"For this is the end-"_

"Oh shut up!" I roared to the person playing it on their ePod. I rushed over to Servine and preyed over my Pokemon, who was lying flat on the bed, dead… A tear rolled down my eye and cheek before it splashed against Servine. Suddenly, the memory of all our battles came back to me…

* * *

"_Pidove, rock and roll!" I screamed as my pokeball hurdled through the air._

"_Dove!" Pidove chirped as it entered, the white light swirling around its wings._

"_Now blow out the fire with Gust!" I exclaimed, and Pidove immediately started blowing a ferocious wind that immediately put out the flames on both Snivy and the tree. Snivy was black, and had been burnt to a crisp. Here was my chance to catch it._

"_Rock and roll pokeball!" I shouted as my pokeball rocketed through the air and tapped Snivy on the head. Snivy was zapped in by a red light and the pokeball rocked a few times, but stopped on the fourth. It clicked, so I rushed over to pick it up. I looked at the pokeball, I had really caught it..._

* * *

"_Rock Wrecker!" Snivy ran forward, still slapping Dwebble, who was just managing to form a rock in front of it. Dwebble then threw the red glowing rock and Snivy, who was shocked by the overwhelming size of it._

"_Pull it forward!" I shouted and then Snivy wrapped the vines around Dwebble, successfully and pulled it forward. It then joined Snivy in the collision of Rock Wrecker. Another explosion was made and this time, through the smoke only one figure was left standing. Max looked closer and as the smoke finally lifted, Max saw the winning Pokemon._

"_Dwebble is unable to battle; therefore the winner of this round is Snivy!" Max announced._

* * *

Then the Virbank Gym battle came to my mind, then the Driftveil Gym Battle and also, when Snivy evolved miraculously into Servine. I snapped out of my daze to see that Servine was being electrified by Nurse Joy, who was trying to restart Servine's heart.

"COME ON SERVINE!" I roared. I looked up to god, and I started to pray as hard as I could. He must help Servine, her life can't end so early… "Servine, come back to me…"

* * *

**Servine's POV:**

* * *

I was floating in the air, and I looked down to see my body dead on the bed.

"No, my time hasn't come yet!" I screeched but suddenly, before I knew it, I was in the cloud and heading towards a bright light. But then I saw the best thing imaginable…

"Mew," the mythical Legendary Mew whispered. "I am the God of all Pokemon." I looked around frantically to see that we were suddenly in front of massive gold gates that had 'Heaven' in gold across the top of the arch.

"Oh thank god I didn't go to hell," I sighed.

"Don't use that offensive language near me! I only brought you here to see if you wanted another chance, but now I'm thinking that maybe I was wrong in offering that to you." Mew started to float away.

"Wait!" I cried as I chased after it. "I do deserve another chance, I'm sorry. You see, I never got to test out my newly evolved powers, and I never got to experience the battles that I wanted to. I still wanted to battle so much more, bond so much more and _become _so much more."

"Ehh, it's a good enough excuse for me," Mew sighed as suddenly, I dropped from the sky and I went soaring through the clouds, before I saw Zynera City again. I slammed against the Pokemon Centre's roof and I blacked out, before, seeing the beautiful light of day again…

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

* * *

"I can't believe that it's over," I said with a tear in my eye. I couldn't stand looking at Servine, so I ran out of the room crying, but as I looked around one last time to see my Servine, I saw her eyes slowly, slowly lifting. "SERVINE!" I smashed through the door and grabbed Servine, hugging her.

"How could you be hugging a dead corpse," May squealed with shivers running up her spine.

"Servine's alive, and healthy," I told them as I lifted away from my Pokemon. All of their faces lit up and they saw Servine's eyes half open.

"Servine!" Skyla shrieked.

"But how…?" Max asked.

"The heavens!" I replied happily as I hugged Servine again.

"There's no time to celebrate, we need to get Servine under care immediately," Nurse Joy warned me as she hooked Servine back up to all of the crazy hospital equipment again.

"I understand, just make sure Servine stays alive this time," I told her as I let go of Servine and then walked out of the room again, heading over to the Pokemon Centre café for dinner.

"Wait up!" May screamed excitedly as she ran after me, wanting food as usual...

* * *

"So Nurse Joy, who'll be watching Servine while you're at the Pokemon Contest?" I asked Nurse Joy as all of us (May, Max, Skyla, Nurse Joy and I) were walking over towards the Contest Stadium. The contest was going to begin in about half an hour and Nurse Joy, along with May, both needed to get ready.

"Oh, I have some assistant nurses watching over her. Along with Audino," she replied. We walked into the contest hall and after separating from Nurse Joy and May, we entered the main arena and found or seats.

* * *

**May's POV:**

* * *

I walked into the coordinator Dressing Room after getting dressed in my normal, knee high skirt that had pink frilling half way down where my boobs were. There was a blue gem below that with yellow curves spiraling out of that. It was an emblem. But as soon as I entered my eyes dashed over to the sight of Lilly.

"Oh no. You're in this contest," Lilly spat as she walked towards me.

"I could say the same about you," I replied coldly. "I haven't seen you since the Wallace Cup, where I DID apologize you know."

"You changed me for the better May, why would I want to become that wimp again? Besides, you, hurt me. You're not a friend," She hissed and walked through the door and went stomping down the hallway. I whipped my head away from her and started to approach the front of the crowd of coordinators, where I looked up at the screen where it showed all of the performances. The contest was about to begin. But I heard high heels clomping against the floor so I turned around, and saw Amelia enter!

"Amelia!" I called out to her. I saw her wearing her usual sea blue dress, with a white ribbon tied around her waist. I looked down to see her high heels which were also the same blue, with little white ribbons attached to the toe part of the shoes. I then looked up at her young face to see her pink hair tied up highly, and it seems as though she had straightened it to become a slightly waved ponytail. She also had a few strands of hair that were let down at the front too, and they curved around the left side of her face.

"May…" she greeted me.

"Hey! I saw that you got your third ribbon! But I also saw that match against Casey, sorry for your loss…" I muttered as I frowned.

"Oh. You saw that?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, I saw it being repeated yesterday on Coordinator T.V," I explained.

"Right." The roughly 19-year old and I walked up and looked to the screen, to see Rosion starting to speak. This was it. I'm sure that this is where I get my fourth ribbon!

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV… Again:**

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Zynera City Pokemon Contest!" Rosion announced as the contest began. "Today, our coordinators will be fighting for the Zynera Ribbon!" Rosion held up the sky blue ribbon with white streaks going through the middle, and waved it over towards the crowd. "Now, to introduce today's judges! We have the one and only Done George from the Zynera City Battle Club!" Don George got up and put his two hands together like a Hindu, before bowing to the crowd. "And then we have the one and only Kelly Kenton!" Kelly got up in her usual way and waved wildly at the crowd. "And finally, our Zynera City Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy simply sat in her chair and softly waved at the crowd. "So, let's let this contest get underway. Please welcome our first contestant: Lilly!" Lilly started to sprint onto the stage with a smirked look on her face and a pokeball in her hand.

"Alright Zebstrika, show them the power of an Electric-Type!" Lilly exclaimed as she threw her pokeball into the air.

"Strika!" Zebstrika hissed as she came out onto the battlefield, and stomped her hooves against the ground.

"Zebstrika, start with Shock Wave!" Lilly ordered her Pokemon. Zebstrika's mane started to turn yellow, along with all of the other white stripes on her body. Zebstrika then slammed her hooves against the ground and suddenly, a massive wave of electricity appeared and shot out from around her body like a dome. But, it went up into the crowd and electrified all of us!

"Shocking…" Rosion sighed as she fell over. "But, powerful, the crowd will definitely tell you that!"

"Now Zebstrika, a play of beauty…" Lilly murmured and although we didn't know what she meant, Zebstrika knew exactly what she meant.

"Zeb-strika!" Zebstrika screeched as all of her white stripes and mane started to shine yellow again, but this time, a whole lot of electric yellow shards exploded off of Zebstrika's body.

"That's Magnet Rise," Max analyzed. Suddenly Zebstrika then shot up a massive bolt of lightning, which was Thunderbolt, but it stranded out and hit each and every one of the little shards. In a burst of electricity they all became massive stars and flowers of lighting, and they shone beautifully over Zebstrika!

"Now finish, Flame Charge!" Lilly instructed her Zebstrika as she suddenly burst into flames, the roaring fire causing all of the floating objects to get pulled down to the ground, exploding into little sparkles as they did so. As the fire was extinguished, the performance was over and Lilly ran off stage with compliments.

"What a stunning display of power, beauty and excellence!" Rosion screamed. I knew that May would be gritting her teeth at that comment, but she still had a long time to wait until her performance came…

* * *

"And Amelia is our 16th competitor today, out of the 30 glorious competitors we have!" Rosion declared as Amelia ran out onto the stage.

"Alright Leavanny, enter please!" Amelia called as she threw out a pokeball.

"Lea-vanny!" Leavanny cried as she came out of her pokeball, the blue and white light shining against her body.

"Now it's time to use Leaf Storm!" Amelia told her Pokemon. Leavanny threw her hands up in the air, and leaves were suddenly starting to be summoned by the Forest God. She was soon surrounded with them and when Leavanny started to spin, all of the leaves fired off of her and took to the skies where they started to dance around, flying above people's heads and they also made formations. One was of Leavanny dancing and another was of a Sewaddle, probably Leavanny reminiscing the old days… "Leaf Blade!"

"Lea! Lea! Lea-vanny!" Leavanny called as her arms lengthened and turned green before slashing up all of the sculptures angrily, and the big screen showed a close up of Amelia, and she was gritting her teeth... angrily? But why? "Vanny!" Just before Leavanny slashed the last sculpture it suddenly turned into a man, who I somewhat recognized but she was so quick that the man was shattered into hundreds of sliced up leaves in seconds. Leavanny jumped back down to the ground and the camera then went over for a top view, and on the big screen it showed that all of the fallen leaves made a broken heart. What is Amy up to…?

* * *

**Amy's Thoughts/Flashback:**

* * *

I can't believe that bastard, Trent. This performance is inspired to him… That day, why'd the hell I do that…?

"_Darmanitan, faster!" I ordered Darmanitan who was galloping throughout the fields of Route 7._

"_Land!" we heard a Pokemon cry. We both looked up at Twist Mountain to see that the twerp – Nick – and his Servine had nailed Landorus with a Leaf Blade. We then looked down at the reason why we were here, that bloody bastard Trent._

"_Get on," I instructed him as I held my hand out. The badly injured and scared Trent looked at me weirdly before grasping my hand and getting on._

_"Why are you here, why are you saving me?" he asked awkwardly._

"_Team Rocket orders, bastard," I replied bitterly to the man._

"_Still, you could've ignored them. Team Rocket don't even care if an agent dies anyway," Trent reasoned._

_"Well, we were partners for a long time. I thought that I owed it to you," I explained. "But once I drop you off in Zynera City, I never want to see your face again."_

_"Amy, please-" I interrupted him._

_"Would you like me to just leave you here right now then?!" I snapped. He shook his head and Darmanitan got going again, galloping towards the site of my next Pokemon Contest: Zynera City._

Err… I still hate that damn bastard, and I know that I never should've saved him now…

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV and Amy's performance:**

* * *

"Now use Bug Buzz!" Amy added. Leavanny threw her now red arms up and a horrible screeching noise that she was making rose. Red waves that were coming from her arms stunned us all, up until the point where the redness took control of the leaves to make a throbbing, fiery broken heart. Amelia growled again before Leavanny fnally stopped, and the performance ended.

"An emotional performance…" Rosion murmured as Amelia stormed off of the stage. "Anyway, moving right along… Our next contestant is May!" May sprinted out of the arch that connected backstage and the actual stage with a pokeball ready in her hand.

"Emolga, take the stage!" May called as she threw a pokeball high into the air while spinning.

"Molga!" Emolga squealed as she twirled into the air.

"Emolga, it's time to start with Sky Attack!" Emolga was engulfed in a furious white glow that waved around her agile body. "And now, bite yourself with Thunder Fang!" Emolga opened her jaw wide, and electricity appeared on her two fangs, before she chomped down on herself and an electric explosion appeared. Before you knew it, Emolga was in a dynamic coat of lightning, almost like a Volt Tackle. Emolga then shot up into the air like an electric bullet. "Emolga, put on the brakes!" Suddenly Emolga stretched out her membrane and she came to an abrupt halt, which also made all of the electricity from her body fly off and hover in the air. "Now use Electro Ball!" Emolga created a sphere of electricity and small lightning bolts, before throwing it up with the other electricity when suddenly, _BOOM! _The whole sky was smoke.

"What is May doing, covering up Emolga like that?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure but if I know May correctly, she's gotta plan. She wouldn't let all of her experience go to waste," I assured Max. And surely enough, the smoke quickly whisked away to find Emolga in a large sphere of thin electricity. It was transparent and every known and then a quick little lightning bolt would circulate the shield.

"Wow…" the crowd muttered in awe.

"Now Emolga, use Air Slash!" May commanded while throwing her fist into the air.

"Ee—molga!" Emolga screeched as her 'wings' turned blue and she whipped them forward, sending out half a dozen razor blade-like discs that bounced up against the shield, destroying it and the Air Slash attack itself at the same time. Then, a shower and explosion of beauty fell over the stage as Emolga flew down to meet May; blue, white and yellow sparkles rained over the two, and it made Emolga shine even more!

"What an absolutely awesome and beautiful performance!" Rosion cheered as May and Emolga started to run off of the stage.

"That performance contained everything needed in an Appeals Round performance. It had beauty, strength, will power and of course, cuteness," Kelly complimented her. "I can speak from experience here, your Emolga's strong. Of course, I did raise one of my own back in my day." Once May had disappeared off of the stage it was a long wait until the results, but after 14 more coordinators had performed it was finally time to reveal who would be going through.

"And the 8 coordinators moving on to the next round are up on screen!" Rosion told the crowd as 8 faces flickered on one by one up onto the big screen. May's face suddenly popped up at third, and then right after her was Amelia and her emotional performance. Three more faces came up but no Lilly, and then finally at no.8 there Lilly was, last up.

"Hey, should we go congratulate May?" I questioned Max.

"Yeah!" he agreed. We both then ran out of our seats and within a couple of minutes we had arrived in the Dressing Room, but, we had also arrived into a confrontation.

"I may have not done the best in the Appeals Round May, but no doubt, I'm beating you in the finals!" Lilly snapped as she stormed past me and headed out to her match. I looked on the screen, and Rosion had just announced the matchups like 30 seconds ago and I saw that it WAS possible for May and Lilly to face off in the finals.

"I've tried to make immense with that girl over and over but she likes to hold onto a grudge. I'm sorry Nick but I'm beating her!" May assured me.

"I know, she's the same way with Casey…" I sighed. We then returned to our seats while May waited in the Dressing Room, but we arrived to find a pouting Skyla.

"WHY'D YOU GUYS LEAVE ME?!" she roared while stamping her feet on the ground angrily. Max and I's sweat dropped as we sat down next to the angry girl…

* * *

"And Lilly and her Swoobat are moving onto the finals!" Rosion announced as Lilly and Swoobat (who evolved from her Woobat) had just beaten down a girl and her Oshawott. "Now ladies and gents, it's time for the second semi-final battle! It's Amelia vs. May!" May and Amelia came running out from either side of the stage and they both had a pokeball in their hand.

"Alright Chikorita, take the stage!"

"Blastoise, enter please!" Amelia cried as she threw a pokeball.

"Chiko!" Chikorita squealed as she happily danced around the field, that was, until Blastoise came along.

"Toise!" Blastoise roared at her.

"You have a Blastoise?!" May shrieked. Amelia put her thinking face on as a reply to May, and then you saw her mouth twitching like before…

* * *

**Amy's Thoughts/Flashback:**

* * *

_We just arrived in Zynera City and I was about to dump Trent off at the local Hospital, but somehow, my heart, my body was stopping me. But, I fought it._

_"Get off," I ordered him relentlessly, before my heart would stop me again._

_"Amy…" he muttered, but I was scowling at him through my eyes so he hobbled off of Darmanitan and tried to walk to the Hospital doors, but immediately collapsed._

_"Let's go Darmanitan!"_

"_Man!" Darmanitan agreed as he started to gallop away. _

I thought that that would be the last time I'd ever see Trent, because I told the rat bastard to stay away but then, after my performance…

_I was walking down the hall to the Dressing Room right after my performance but suddenly I was gagged!_

_"MMM! MMM!" I tried to speak but a cloth was over my mouth, and I was dragged into a small room, my skin peeling off of my legs as I was dragged away. I was slammed into the corner of the room and when I looked up, I saw Trent. He quickly shut the door and then un-gagged me. "What do you want?!"_

_"I want to help you."_

"_YOU THINK GAGGNG ME AND SCRAPPING OFF MY SKIN IS HELPING ME?!" I roared._

"_No, not that," he quickly replied. He put a pokeball in my hand. "Use Blastoise in the final round, or any round you like. He'll win you the Zynera Ribbon for sure." I threw the pokeball back up at hm._

"_I'll do it with my own two Pokemon," I assured him. I started to go for the door but he stopped me._

_"Take the pokeball or you won't be going… anywhere…" he muttered at me. My legs started to shake at the sight of the 25 year-old man, me only being 19. I nodded and snatched the pokeball off of him, and I quickly stormed out before anything could happen._

And now here I was, with Blastoise, even though I assured myself I would do this with my own Pokemon. But, May's one hell of an opponent and I needed real strength to defeat her. Blastoise, I'm ready!

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV… for the 3****rd**** time:**

* * *

"Blastoise, use Flash Cannon!" Amelia ordered right off the back, without replying to May's question. Blastoise reared back, before two massive silver beams shot out from the two large bazooka cannons on his back.

"Chikorita, jump and use Razor Leaf!" May screamed.

"Chiko!" Chikorita cried as she barely dodged the vicious attack and then started to whip her leaf around and around, a mirage of leaves entering the sky every time she did so.

"Blastoise, counter with Skull Bash!" Amy retaliated. Blastoise jumped into the air and he turned into a rampaging blue bullet as he smashed through all of the leaves created from Razor Leaf. He then went surging into Chikorita, and she helplessly fell from the sky. "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Blast!" Blastoise screeched as he shot out a frozen-cold beam of ice, which slammed into Chikorita and made her roll even further back to May. Chikorita stood up after the super effective attack but you could tell that she was already struggling.

"Chikorita, use Petal Dance and then Tackle!" Chikorita started to surround herself in a mirage of pink petals, which waved around her body. She then unleashed them at Blastoise, who was pelted with the petals but then got stuck inside a cylinder of them! Chikorita then jumped, and slammed through the Grass-Type shield, crashing into Blastoise. "Now wrap this up! Throw Blastoise into the air with Vine Whip!"

"Rita!" Chikorita squealed as she jumped back a little bit after Petal Dance had disappeared and then shot out her two vines, wrapping them around Blastoise's two cannons. "CHIKO!" Chikorita threw Blastoise into the air and it looked like the end for the heavy turtle Pokemon.

"Now, it's time to use Razor- whaaaa…?" May stuttered as the leaf on Chikorita's head was starting to shine and become more of a yellow colour. The harsh sunlight shone against it and then Chikorita fired out a long yellow beam which collided against Blastoise, and went… _BOOM! _Blastoise came rocketing back down to the ground and made a massive indent into the stage, making different parts of Earth be lifted up. "Yes Chikorita, you learnt Solarbeam!"

"Err…" Amelia growled. "We're getting back in this! It's time for Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise opened his mouth up and started to create a water fury inside. The sphere became large and that's when Blastoise finally unleashed it and the aqua sphere then rocketed for Chikorita.

"Solarbeam!" May countered. The leaf on Chikorita's head raised up and light started to absorb into it before she quickly fired off the powerful beam, which had powered up quickly because of the harsh sunlight. _BOOOM! _The Solarbeam and Hydro Cannon attacks collided and grey smoke started to poor out from the two attacks.

"Here's our chance! Hydro Pump!" Amelia roared.

"Toise!" Blastoise roared along with her. Out of the two cannons on Blastoise's back came pouring out long streams and cylinders of water, which both flew through the smoke and somehow navigated themselves into Chikorita, and the Leaf Pokemon was hit by the powerful attack!

"Does anybody else see this battle as more of a battle battle than a contest battle?" I asked Max and Skyla.

"Does anyone in the crowd see this battle right here as more of a battle battle than a contest battle?" Rosion questioned the crowd right after I did.

"You know, Rosion's right. It does seem more like a battle," Max replied.

"Yeah..." Skyla agreed. I sighed as no one listened to me as usual.

"Chikorita, get back up and use Razor Leaf!"

"Skull Bash!" Amelia quickly retaliated.

"Blast!" Blastoise screeched as he flew through the air like a bullet, well, he was a bullet. He then started to come crashing down towards Chikorita, after swarming through the Razor Leaf attack like last time.

"Alright, use Vine Whip to jump on top of Blastoise!" May commanded. Chikorita pushed her vines down onto the ground and went soaring into the air, avoiding Blastoise. She then jumped back down on the still-flying Blastoise and got ready to attack again. "Now Petal Dance!" Chikorita started to spin the leaf on her head wildly while an array of petals spilled around Blastoise and Chikorita, injuring both of them. "Now, SOLARBEAM!"

"Chiko…" Chikorita murmured while she gathered sunlight into her big leaf, but Blastoise was going down to the ground quick, so she had to make this attack quick too. But then, just as they were about to crash into the ground… "Chiko—i!" Chikorita fired the yellow beam quickly and then, all you heard was… _BOOOOMM! _A massive yellow explosion came as the two hit the ground, and Chikorita's small body came shooting out of it, and with a thud, she hit the ground. The dust finally cleared to reveal two struggling to stand Pokemon but then one caved in. _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! _

"And Blastoise is out, which means that May moves onto the finals to battle Lilly!" Rosion announced. May's face lit up and she ran over and hugged her weak Pokemon.

"You're the best!" May assured Chikorita as she got out her pokeball and returned the carefree, fun loving Pokemon.

"May, please stay on the field because we're going to be moving right onto the finals!" Rosion instructed May. She suddenly had a concerned look on her face but when she looked across the field, it was like Amelia had turned into Lilly because there she stood. "Now, 5 minutes are on this finale battle clock, so begin!" May fumbled Chikorita's pokeball in her hand and quickly switched it for another.

"Stoutland, let's take the lead!" Lilly yelled confidently.

"Alright Minccino, take the stage!" May countered as she threw her pokeball backhand, almost like me.

"Stout!" Stoutland barked threateningly at his opponent.

"Ccino!" Minccino squealed as she started to run around Stoutland excitedly.

"I just love Minccino's energy!" Rosion cheered along with the crowd as Minccino finally started to calm down.

"Minccino, take that energy and use Quick Attack!" May shouted. Minccino was already near Stoutland so it was an easy hit for her, a white trail covering the collision. "And now, Tail Slap back to back!" Minccino started to roll in the air while still near Stoutland's head and her now white glowing tail continuously kept pelting Stoutland over and over until one of his legs collapsed. "Jump, and then it's Swift time!"

"It's time to finally fight back! Alright Stoutland, use Shadow Ball!" Lilly retaliated.

"Min!" Minccino squeaked as she whipped her now yellow tail forward, and released an array of stars which flew down to Stoutland. He then started to create purple and back energy at his doggy jaw and then threw the ball at the Swift attack, and created a minor explosion.

"Now it's time for Thunder Fang!" Lilly ordered. Stoutland opened his mouth wide to reveal deathly sharp teeth, which were quickly engulfed in electricity, before he jumped high into the air and through the small smoke cloud before he gnawed down on Minccino's tail. Minccino started to freak out about having Stoutland on her tail and she started to flail around in the air wildly.

"Minccino, calm down and then use Tail Slap!" May instructed Minccino. Minccino nodded as she fully calmed herself and then made her tail start to power up with energy, and it quickly stopped the attack and caused Stoutland to drop to the ground like a bomb, grey smoke pouring out of his mouth. "Now, use Slam!"

"CCINO!" Minccino roared as she surged down from the sky and then pummeled Stoutland right in the back, indenting him into the ground even more.

"Looks like we're taking over this battle Lilly," May bragged to her opponent.

"Oh no you're not! Stoutland, use Attract!" Lilly immediately countered. Stoutland winked at Minccino and suddenly pink dust-formed love hearts appeared and swirled around Minccino, but before May could retaliate, Minccino was infatuated. "Now, it's time to use Giga Impact!"

"Land!" Stoutland barked as he was surrounded in a purple energy, with orange lighting sourcing outside of the shield near Stoutland's head. While Minccino was staring dozily at Stoutland, May could do nothing because she knew Attract had Minccino under its complete control. Suddenly, the Giga Impact hit with a slam and Minccino was sent rolling along the stage.

"It's combination time! Use Slam and Swift!" May called. On an off chance a move can hit, and it did this time! Minccino started to furious spin while her tail shot out numerous stars, which all surrounded Stoutland in a ring of stars. Minccino whipped her tail a final time and one last star went into the vortex, suddenly commanding all of the stars to start pelting Stoutland. While Stoutland was being hit Minccino started to stampede across the field on all fours before slamming her head into Stoutland, making all of the remaining stars explode, also making Minccino's fur shine.

"We will not put up with this! Use Thunder Fang to throw it in the air!"

"Stou—tt!" Stoutland howled as he bit down on Minccino's tail hard, electrifying the little Pokemon as he did so. Stoutland then threw her high into the air so that she was vulnerable to attack.

"Alright Stoutland, time for Giga Impact!" Lilly screamed. Stoutland charged into the air in a ball of purple energy, orange streaks also surrounding the oval bubble. Stoutland crashed into Minccino and sent her higher into the sky before she quickly started to drop down to the ground again.

"Minccino, get back up and use Quick Attack!" May finally countered. Minccino got up and I saw that her eyes were no longer hearts; the Attract status had worn off! Minccino sped up into the sky with a silver-white trail following behind her.

"Now use Take Down!" Lilly roared. Stoutland was engulfed in a full blood orange coating and then plummeted down from the sky, and collided with Minccino. _BOOM! _Both Pokemon came soaring out of the smoke and Minccino struggled to get up.

"It's time to finish this, use Thunderbolt!" Stoutland reared back and a quick bolt of lightning shot out from the Dog Pokemon, and quickly made its way over to Minccino.

"We can't take another hit! So jump and dodge!" May told her Pokemon.

"Min!" Minccino squealed as she jumped up, and barely missed the jolt of electricity. Minccino then jumped back down to the floor and growled at Stoutland menacingly.

"You're right! We can still win this! Alright then, use Shadow Ball and then Tail Slap!" May ordered. Minccino gathered energy at her small mouth of the colours of purple and black, before throwing the ball from her mouth.

"Counter Shadow Ball!" Lilly roared. Stoutland gathered up dark matter to make his own Shadow Ball, although he was a lot faster making it before he speedily unleashed the attack. The two Ghost-type moves collided, and cancelled each other out.

"With only 30 seconds left on the clock, it looks like May's gonna win this!" Rosion analyzed. I looked up at the big screen to see that May was leading by about 25% of the points.

"May, you may have beaten me not once, but twice," Lilly started. "You may have beaten down my confidence, but you shaped me into a different person. You may have hurt my soul, and you crushed my heart. You were my idol, but now you're my mortal enemy." The clock ticked over to 15 seconds. "BUT I AM WINNING THIS!" Lilly threw her hands into the air and was ready to finish May off with her bare hands. "Stoutland, Hyper Beam!"

"No, Minccino, continue out with your Tail Slap!" May commanded.

"Stout-land!" Stoutland howled as he shot out a red laser beam immediately at Minccino, who was galloping for Stoutland at the time with a shining white tail. Minccino rolled once and then threw her tail first at the Hyper Bema, and she tried to fight off the attack.

"You can do it Minccino!" May cheered for her Pokemon.

"Stoutland, max power!" Minccino started to put all of her energy into the attack, and likewise with Stoutland, until one Pokemon pulled through. _BOOOOM! _Right then and there, everything erupted in an explosion and the whole field was filled with smoke. You could see the clock ticking away through the smoke, and when it lifted it was only at 3 seconds…

"Oh my!" Rosion shrieked. _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! _The clock hit 1 just as the final buzzer went off, and it ended the contest.

"I knew that I'd finally beat you one day," Lilly snickered to May as she devilishly looked over at her and her fainted Minccino.

"Not next time Lilly. Never again…" May muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek in sadness as Lilly preyed over the girl.

"Oh it'll happen again. You're never defeating me, you pathetic slut!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison! Pt.2**_

* * *

**Hey guys – so another long chapter. Also, Lilly finally beats May! Yay (for some). Also Chikorita learnt a new move, Solarbeam, so that'll be a helpful addition to her plethora of moves. Next episode, as you can tell by the title, will be the rematch against Roxie! Who's psyched for that? I am, so hopefully it will be up at the end of today, although that stupid 'I' key will be annoying the fuck out of me (excuse my language). And Amelia... Oooo... Well I gave you guys some flashbacks, but why was Amy mad at Trent (I actually don't know why yet myself)? Hmm… What else to say except about Servine. So he didn't die but I just want to say, sorry if any of you don't like the thought of pokemon dying. For some odd reason I had the weirdest dream the night that I posted last episode and the person that reviewed was saying "You're a f*cken psycho for killing a Pokemon" and "I f*cken hate you and your story now" so I just want to say I'm sorry if that DID offend any of you. Anyway, Pokemon Listings…**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 37 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.43 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast**

**Unfezant – Lv.40 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Dewott – Lv.39 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Lampent – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

**Cubchoo – Lv.41 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower **

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Duosion – Lv.37 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

**Tirtouga – Lv.36 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm **

**Eelektrik – Lv.36 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

_(UNDER THE CARE OF NURSE JOY)_

**Servine – Lv.39 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.40 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle, Solarbeam**

**Minccino – Lv.37 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.36 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.38 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.37 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.9 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_


	52. Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison Pt2

**Sorry, I wanted to get this episode up yesterday but that 'I' key kept pestering me, and I couldn't take it but today, guess what happened? We got it fixed! HOOOORAY! Anyway, this is part 1 (well, technically part 2) of the Virbank City Gym Battle rematch. This will be the longer episode of the Gym battle, and the next one only should be about 3,000 so enjoy this one!**

* * *

Episode 52 – Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison! Pt.2

"Servine has been officially discharged," Nurse Joy told me, meaning that Servine was able to leave the Pokemon Centre now. "But no battling, at least not for a week or two." It had been two days since the contest (Skyla had left yesterday) and May was still pretty disappointed. Losing to Lilly hurt, but it wasn't really the losing part, it was what Lilly said and also, how she hated May's guts.

"Ok Nurse Joy," I replied as I took Servine's pokeball. I walked over to May who was sulking in the main lobby, while Max was packing up the rest of our stuff so that we could finally leave now that Servine was ok. "May. It was one loss. Get over it. Lilly was gonna have to beat you some day, otherwise she would've been a walkthrough – which you know she's not." May looked up at me unsurely but smiled.

"You're right Nick. Thanks," she told me and hugged me. I blushed but luckily she didn't see, because her attention turned to Max.

"Well, we're all set to go off to Icirrus City," Max explained.

"Great!" I cheered. Hmm… I wonder… What about... What if- "Max, I don't want to go to Icirrus City yet."

"What?" Max and May questioned at the same time.

"It's time to go back and challenge the Virbank Gym!" I exclaimed as I held my fist up in ambition. "After all, it has been over one month." May and Max looked at each other and smiled, before nodding at me.

"But are we going to have to journey all the way back down there?" May sighed. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well… If we go past Icirrus City there's a port there that will take you to Virbank City, or we walk back there," I replied. "Maybe it's not such a smart idea after all."

"No need to worry!" Max assured May and I. We both looked at him oddly but then saw that he had a pokeball in his hands. "Gallade, I choose you!" Gallade's pokeball flew up to the ceiling of the Pokemon Centre before a blast of blue and white light created Gallade.

"Lade!" Gallade roared.

"Now everybody hang on," he instructed the two of us. We both gripped onto one of Gallade's arm, while Max put his hand on Gallade's chest. "Teleport us to Virbank City." Suddenly the sight of the Zynera Pokemon Centre became blurry until I felt like I was being stretched on an unimaginable way, but in seconds that feeling went away and I saw that we were outside of the Virbank City Pokemon Centre!

"Awesome!" I cheered as I sprinted down the road to the Virbank Gym immediately. May and Max sighed as they chased after me. I remember the city we had stayed a long time in, and I certainly remember this salty sea air! We quickly arrived at the Gym and the purple disco lights were still booming, although this time there was no bouncer and I just walked straight in. I ran down the red carpeted stairs and then entered the Gym, that was a stage. I looked over to see Roxie battling a challenger.

"Magmar, finish with Fire Blast!" a familiar face – Chard – ordered his Magmar. Magmar leaned back and then shot out a star of flames at Roxie's Pokemon.

"Garbodor, finish with Sludge Bomb!" Roxie retaliated. The supposed Garbodor opened his rubbish mouth and then fired out purple pellets of sludge, which countered the Fire Blast but won! It then started to pummel Magmar and after a few hits, he fell.

"Magmar is unable to rock anymore. That means that the finest strummer is Roxie, who rocked this battle!" the ref declared.

"Who's that Pokemon?" I asked and pointed my Pokedex at Garbodor.

"Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokemon. Consuming garbage makes new kinds of poison gases and liquids inside Garbodor's bodies," Dexter explained.

"Not again!" Chard whined as he returned Magmar. Roxie then looked over at us, after finishing her battle and had a pleasant smile.

"Nick!" she cried. Chard's body swung around as he saw us too.

"Hey, it's you guys!" he exclaimed as well.

"Long time no see Roxie," I said to her, completely ignoring Chard.

"Yeah!" she agreed. "So have you come back to challenge my Gym again?"

"You bet!"

"Well I need to go and heal my Pokemon. I'll be back in a minute." Roxie ran out of her Gym and I guessed that she was going to the Pokemon Centre.

"We might as well," I said to May and Max, and they agreed.

* * *

"So Professor Juniper, I need to switch one of the Pokemon that's on my team," I explained to the Professor, who I had been talking to since we got to the Pokemon Centre.

"Ok, sure," she agreed, with an asking look one her face.

"Well, I'll be sending back … ," I told her as I said the Pokemon's name. "And I want … in return. Also, since Riolu and Servine will be under the care of May and Max for this battle, I'll also be needing … and …"

"I'll make the transfers now." I placed one of my pokeballs on the machine and a white light quickly surrounded it before the pokeball was zapped away. I turned around and looked back at my friends, May and Max, who were talking with Roxie, but when I turned back to the video chat screen I saw that Professor Juniper was gone, but three pokeballs rested in the transfer machine.

"Bye to you too," I said sarcastically as I snatched up the pokeballs. "Roxie, I'm ready!"

* * *

"This battle of the rockers between Roxie and Nick is about to get strumming! Roxie may only play music with 3 Pokemon, while Nick gets to beat with 6, also being able to switch his band members. If you lose you are not allowed to challenge this Gym for a month, so that we can schedule your performance in!" the ref declared like this was some sort of rock concert. Although, I made no booking whatsoever so I don't know what he means by that. "So now, let the rocking begin!"

"Alright Scolipede, let's get rocking!" Roxie demanded as she threw her pokeball downwards to the stage.

"Now Eelektrik, you're up first to strum!" I sang like I was one of the members of the Gym, although I don't know if it suited me…

"PEDE!" a familiar Team-Rocket based Pokemon roared at us, although this time it belonged to a Gym Leader.

"Eel!" Eelektrik squealed, frightened of the large Pokemon.

"Get over those shivers and use Thunderbolt!" I commanded Eelektrik. He gulped before rearing back just before throwing his head forward, forcing a blast of lightning to come out of his small body. I had also noticed that the yellow dots on the side of his body glowed when he used an Electric-Type attack.

"Scolipede, endure the hit before using Sludge Bomb!" Roxie quickly retaliated. Scolipede took the damaging Thunderbolt attack and once it stopped, he simply shook off the remaining sparks around his body and then started to fire out dozens of purple gunks of sludge.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Scolipede was tough last time, but this time he looks even tougher! "Alright Eelektrik, use Spark to avoid the attack!" Eelektrik knew what I meant and quickly engulfed himself in a yellow oval of electricity, before surging forward towards Scolipede. While the Sludge Bomb pellets slammed up against Eelektrik, they were all only simply being fried up by the Spark attack.

"Whack the Pokemon away with Poison Tail!" Roxie screamed.

"Go Scolipede! Go Scolipede!" the crowd started to chant energetically. I forgot about the crowd. They always used to make up retarded rhymes the last time I was here, but really, I mean is the best they can do this time "Go Scolipede! Go Scolipede!"?!

"Pede!" Scolipede shouted as his two small tails started to shine purple with poison, before he swung his tail around and knocked Eelektrik with it, making the Spark attack fail. Eelektrik went soaring back to me and he hit the ground hard, but quickly got up and levitated in the air again.

"Thunder Wave, and then it's time to bite that thing with Crunch!" I told Eelektrik.

"Eel!" Eelektrik screeched as he started to radiate in yellow energy, before a massive wave of sparks and yellow energy flooded out from around him. It surrounded Scolipede and after the attack was over, he was unable to move because of the Thunder Wave. Sparks kept coming out of Scolipede as Eelektrik dashed through the air with his mouth wide open, all of his teeth being in a dark power. Since Scolipede was frozen from paralysis, Eelektrik went in for the win and crunched down onto Scolipede's thin layered skin, and a massive indent of four teeth were left behind.

"Use Steam Roller!" Scolipede's horns shone white but just when he was about to go into a ball, sparks surrounded him and he was frozen from movement.

"Eelektrik, it's Tackle time!" I yelled. Eelektrik started to rapidly speed through the air towards the static-holding Scolipede.

"Scolipede, use Hyper Beam!" Roxie commanded. Scolipede started to create a red ball at his mouth, and by chance, the attack worked! A massive red laser shot off from his mouth and clobbered Eelektrik, who was caught in a massive red explosion of power.

"Eelektrik!" I called, worried for my EleFish Pokemon.

"Eelektrik can't rock anymore, which means the top drummer of this performance is Scolipede!" the 'ref' declared.

"Wow, Scolipede's strong…" I murmured as I quietly returned Eelektrik. "Lampent, rock and roll!"

"Pent!" Lampent exclaimed as she started to spin in the air as she came out of her pokeball.

"Lampent, immediately start with Flamethrower!" I ordered. Lampent swung her two arms forward as she shot out a searing shot of flames, which started to rampage over towards Scolipede.

"Sludge Bomb!" she retaliated.

"Pede! Pede! Pede!" Scolipede screeched over and over again as he kept shooting out purple bullets of toxic. Obviously, the paralysis didn't kick in that time. It started to counter the Flamethrower and push it back, before it just fully wiped the whole thing out! The Sludge Bomb then went on and pelted Lampent a stressful amount of times until Lampent collapsed to the floor, but she quickly floated back up.

"That's the way Lampent! Use Inferno!" I instructed. Lampent gathered a red fire ball in her two arms that just kept growing and growing until it was the size of Lampent, where she shot it out to Scolipede. It quickly engulfed Scolipede in the blaze but Roxie wasn't going to let her Pokemon get her like that.

"Use Double Edge to get out of this mess!" Roxie countered. Suddenly sparks surrounded Scolipede and he still couldn't move, and the fire just kept raging on. "Steam Roller!" Unfortunately for us, this time the attack worked and Scolipede started to roll like a tire, but, with white horns.

"Rock and… ROLL Scolipede! Just keep up that ROLL while you keep rocking!" the crowd cheered. Wow, _what_ a pun. I don't remember them being this annoying - or dry for that matter - last time. The fire still surrounded Scolipede as he continued to roll towards Lampent, until… _SLAM! _Lampent was hit by the Steam Roller but the fire that surrounded Scolipede ignited her ability Flash Fire, powering her up. Even though she gained energy from the fire she also took some major damage from Steam Roller.

"It's time to use Flame Burst!"

"Lam—pent!" Lampent roared as a mirage of red glowing shards fired off of her body, and pelted Scolipede over and over. Scolipede dropped to the ground and was becoming very weak after all of the Fire-Type attacks.

"Use Toxic!" Roxie told her Pokemon. Scolipede spat out a gunk of purple sludge and it completely encapsulated Lampent. She hit the ground and was surrounded in purple sparks, before the sludge finally drooped away. But as she floated back into the air she started to shine fully purple, and the sparks came back.

"LAM!" Lampent cried in pain as the Toxic was taking effect.

"She's poisoned!" I gasped. I looked at my aching Lampent in worry. "Return!" The red laser from her pokeball zapped Lampent up and I placed her pokeball back in my pocket. "Alright Tirtouga, it's time to rock and roll!"

"Touga!" Tirtouga squealed excitedly. I hadn't seem or battled with Tirtouga in a long time, so it was nice to be battling with him once more.

"Alright Tirtouga, let's start by using Ancient Power!" I started off the match. Tirtouga quickly shone silver before that energy was transferred into a shining sphere, where he then whipped his head forward and shot it at Scolipede.

"Scolipede, use Poison Tail to hit it back!" Roxie retaliated. Sparks started to surround Scolipede and he was frozen for a second, but then he pulled through and whacked Ancient Power back with his now purple tail, and it crashed into Tirtouga.

"Fight back, use Hydro Pump!" I roared. Tirtouga opened his mouth and then suddenly a massive cylinder of water came shooting out, but Roxie didn't counter this time and just stood there smiling. Scolipede was drenched in the horrendous Water-Type attack, and when it stopped it showed that Scolipede looked better than ever and the sparks had gone!

"Thanks for washing off the effects of the Thunder Wave," Roxie chuckled.

"Time to electrify, show them your rocking spirit! Time to shock, show them your toxic skills!" the crowd chanted. Ok, they just need to STOP.

"Now Scolipede, use Double Edge!"

"Scol-ip-EDE!" Scolipede shrieked as he started to stampede for Tirtouga and I in a dynamic white coat, and I was so frightened of the powerful attack that I almost didn't counter.

"Use Stone Edge!" Tirtouga was surrounded by sharp stones that orbited hit turtle body before they all fired at Scolipede. As the rocks started to hit Scolipede he seemed unaffected, and kept charging right through the attack. Scolipede reached Tirtouga and he was slammed into by Double Edge.

"Time for Poison Tail!" Roxie added. Scolipede's tail gained poisonous powers before he swung it around and stabbed Tirtouga, who was highly damaged by the attack.

"Touga!" Tirtouga whined as he fell back to me, and struggled to get back up. This looked like the end.

"We're not going to give up just yet. Use Aqua Jet Tirtouga!" I exclaimed. Tirtouga was drenched in a watery coat before he started to shoot through the air like a bird. _SLAM! _Tirtouga bashed Scolipede and knocked the large Pokemon over, before quickly jumping back to my side. "Time for Hydro Pump!"

"Use Hyper Beam!" Roxie countered.

"Tir-touga!" Tirtouga screamed energetically as he pumped out gallons of water from his mouth. The clear water wasn't the only powerful attack up for this collision, the red-laser-Hyper Beam streamed out from Scolipede's jaw. _BOOM! _They connected in mid-air and created a massive explosion, and the fire and smoke caught Scolipede along with Tirtouga in it, who were both very weak. We weren't sure if any of the two were going to come out alive until the smoke finally lifted.

"Both Scolipede and Tirtouga can no longer strum. That means that this concert was a tie for rocking!" the ref shouted.

"Return Tirtouga, you were great," I said to my Pokemon as I returned him. I took out another pokeball and looked down to her in hope. "Cubchoo, show them your POWER!"

"Alright Koffing, it's time to electrify!" Roxie shouted as she threw a pokeball.

"Koffing…" Koffing mutter-roared.

"Choo!" Cubchoo squealed as she danced around the battlefield.

"Cubchoo, I'm counting on you!" I told Cubchoo who stopped dancing around the battlefield and then nodded, before staring down the Kanto-native Pokemon. "Then let's start with Slash like usual!" Cubchoo lifted up her paw and showed her lengthened white claws, before dashing like a tiger for Koffing.

"Gyro Ball!" Roxie retaliated.

"Koff!" Koffing yelled as he started to topspin with a blue light surrounding his body. Cubchoo went into slash that Pokemon but he just went faster and bounced her off, sending Cubchoo flying down onto the concert stage, or known as Roxie's battlefield.

"Go Koffing go! Fight to the end! Go Koffing go! Koffing for the win!" the crowd chanted. Ok, now I suppose that was probably the best chant so far. Well done author.

"Cubchoo, get back up and freeze that thing with Icy Wind!" I told Cubchoo. She nodded and jumped back up before spinning on her little tippy toes and blowing out a freezing cold air which stopped Koffing from spinning, and froze his whole body! He eventually turned into a full ice ball and collapsed to the floor. "Go in and use Superpower!"

"Cubchoo!" Cubchoo exclaimed as she shone in a blue power as she started to run for Koffing. Cubchoo slammed into Koffing side on and shattered the ice, before ramming into him which sent Koffing soaring into the air.

"Koffing, steady yourself and then use Thunderbolt!" Roxie ordered. Koffing stopped wobbling in the air and floated still, before he started to have sparks surround his sphere body. A sudden jolt of lightning shot out and it was so quick that it was unavoidable, and Cubchoo was immediately fried.

"Cubchoo, quickly get back up and use Ice Beam!" I demanded.

"Counter with another Thunderbolt!" Roxie countered us.

"Koff!" Koffing roared as he shot out a quick, fast bolt of electricity which quickly made its way over to Cubchoo. Just before it could hit though, Cubchoo shot out a freezing beam of ice, which contained different strands of the freezing material. It started to duel with the Thunderbolt, and the attack went back and forth until there was quite a big explosion of blue and yellow, and when it cleared, it revealed both Pokemon more determined to win than ever.

"Cubchoo, it's time to use Slash!"

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Cubchoo jumped into the air with her long claw out front, but Koffing opened his rather large mouth and a barrage of toxic sludge came pelleting, pummelling Cubchoo and sending her into the ground. "It's time to use Gyro Ball!"

"Superpower!" I fought back.

"Choo!" Cubchoo yelled as she was saturated in a shining coat of blue energy, and she just stood there powering up the Fighting-Type attack. Koffing started to spin wildly while being surrounded in a blue glow, before he surged forward for Cubchoo, who was now stampeding along the battlefield. She jumped and Koffing came rocketing down, until they collided. _BOOM! _Smoke flooded the whole field and neither of us could see a winner.

"Cubchoo, return!" I called as they smoke finally lifted. Both of our Pokemon were fighting fit but I just didn't think that this was Cubchoo's match. "Lampent, rock and roll... again!"

"Pentt!" Lampent screeched as she came back out. Lampent looked very weak and she flew low to the ground. I knew Lampent could only take one-two more hits, and that was it. But that still doesn't mean that we can't defeat Koffing in that time!

"Alright Lampent, start off with a combination! Use Shadow Ball and Inferno!" I commanded. Lampent gathered the first ball of energy in her hands, which was made up of purple and black Dark matter. She then threw it forward heavily and began to create fire at her small black arms. The blaze grew and she chucked it, so that it joined the Shadow Ball. The two attacks merged and Shadow Ball was set afire from Inferno.

"Use Gyro Ball to defend!" Roxie instructed Koffing. Koffing started to topspin like he normally does and the Shadow-Inferno-Ball hit against him, although the spinning tactic didn't work this time and the two attacks exploded right on his body! Koffing was sent shooting into a wall behind Roxie and the remains of the Inferno left violet fire surrounding Koffing's body. "Koffing, get back up and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Koff, Koff, Koff, Koff!" Koffing sang over and over as dozens and dozens of purple bits of sludge started to shoot out from his mouth, all pelting Lampent over and over. Suddenly Lampent was orbited by purple static before she flashed purple, and the Poison status' effects were kicking in. Lampent dropped to the ground and just barely got up.

"Now Lampent, use Flamethrower!" I screamed.

"It's time for our secret move. Use Explosion!" Roxie roared.

"Watch out, Koffing's explosive. Watch out, Roxie's dynamite! Watch out, Koffing's explosive. Watch out, Roxie's dynamite!" the crowd chanted over and over again. Ok author, you've sunk again. The last one was quite a bit better.

"Lam—penttt!" Lampent exclaimed as she did a quick spin, before unleashing a pipe of fiery flames towards Koffing. Even before the Flamethrower hit, Koffing was turning red and he was getting hotter, and brighter by the millisecond! The Flamethrower hit him and a sudden explosion came from Koffing. _BOOOOMM! _The explosion of fire, smoke, stones and ashes came pouring out from Koffing and the Flamethrower attack and no one could see the field, and not a single body knew if my Lampent would come out alive…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison! Pt.3**_

* * *

**Hey gals and guys – So, will Lampent survive the Explosion attack (of course we all know that Koffing won't though)…? And yay, I was excited to write this episode because the Virbank City Gym is by far my favourite Gym of all (ROXIE FTW!). And, just so I could write more about the Virbank Gym… I split the two Gym battles into three episodes! Well, you all know what next episode is about but what are your predictions for the episode (s) after this one? Just before I do the Pokemon listings, I thought that I'd just tell you all that I'm only going to do 3 episodes of the Ches and Fen story until we get a fair share of information. Anyway… Pokemon listings!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Tirtouga – Lv.37 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Cubchoo – Lv.42 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

**Eelektrik – Lv.36 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

**Lampent – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

**?**

**?**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Pignite – Lv.43 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast**

**Unfezant – Lv.40 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Dewott – Lv.39 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.37 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball**

_(UNDER THE CARE OF MAY AND MAX)_

**Riolu – Lv. 38 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Servine – Lv.39 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.40 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle, Solarbeam**

**Minccino – Lv.37 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.36 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

**Emolga – Lv.38 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Beautifly – Lv.46 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.36 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.37 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.29 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.29 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Growlithe – Lv.37 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.10 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: A new poll will be going up, about which starter of Pokemon X & Y is your favourite, based on the FIRST EVOLUTIONS ONLY! I was going to wait on this poll until we knew all of the evolutions but I decided that I was just going to break the poll up by stages, and then calculate who wins over all based on separate evolutions. Then, we will have an overall fav. Get voting!**


	53. Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison Pt3

**Well this episode turned out to be a little bit longer than I expected, which is good. Anyway, I don't have much to day except I'm sorryl I forgot to put up the poll last night like I said I would next episode but I did this morning, and instead decided to change what the poll was about. So remember to vote. Anyway…**

_**Previously, on PUC:**_

**Nick and his friends returned to Virbank City via Teleport, and Nick immediately challenged the Pokemon Gym. In the first part, Nick fiercely battled Roxie's Scolipede with Eelektrik and Lampent, failing to win until finally when he battled alongside Tirtouga they tied, and Scolipede was finally down. Roxie then sent out Koffing, who battle Cubchoo to begin with. Nick decided to return her due to personally judgment, but now, Koffing battles Lampent. Who will win?**

**PS: There have been many people complaining about the Explosion to a Ghost-type thing, all will be told this chapter. Just be patient people! Jk.**

* * *

Episode 53 – Battling Roxie: Attack of the Poison! Pt.3

"Lam—penttt!" Lampent exclaimed as she did a quick spin, before unleashing a pipe of fiery flames towards Koffing. Even before the Flamethrower hit, Koffing was turning red and he was getting hotter, and brighter by the millisecond! Suddenly, the Flamethrower hit him and a sudden explosion came from Koffing. _BOOOOMM! _The explosion of fire, smoke, stones and ashes came pouring out from Koffing and the Flamethrower attack, and no one could see the field, not a single body knew if my Lampent would come out alive… The smoke finally lifted and we all saw Lampent steadily floating in the air, while Koffing was crisp black and had swirls for eyes. "PENTT!" Suddenly all of our heads swung over to Lampent, and saw that purple sparks had surrounded her and now, she was fully glowing purple with poison. Lampent collapsed to the floor and now also had swirls for eyes, also unable to battle.

"Once again, our two rockers can no longer participate. Which means, this concert round has ended with a tie!" the referee announced. Although Explosion was a Normal-Type attack, it still did some damage. There were rocks, fire and ashes in there, thanks to the work of the field and Lampent, and I also think Roxie that knew that. She could see both of our Pokemon were very weak and Lampent was also poisoned, so she made her move... Smart.

"Return Lampent, you fought hard," I told my Pokemon as a red laser zapped her up. I got out another pokeball but didn't throw it, and instead waited for Roxie's final choice, and unfortunately, I think I know who that is…

"Garbodor, it's time to rock and roll!"

"Hey, you stole my phrase! Oh well, it's time that we rock and rolled too Cubchoo!" I exclaimed as I threw my pokeball backhand.

"BO-DOR!" Garbodor roared as he came out and stretched his long arms out.

"Choo!" Cubchoo squealed as she pounced into the air, rolled and then landed like a ballerina on the ground.

"I still have three Pokemon left Roxie, while you only have one," I reminded her.

"Yes, but Cubchoo's very weak and also, you don't know the power of my Garbodor!" Roxie countered. "Now, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Slash it all!" I quickly retaliated. Garbodor opened his rather large mouth and an array of poisonous bullets started to shoot out rocket fast towards Cubchoo, but she sharpened her claw which was now shining white and slashed up all of the bullets, making a toxic explosion splatter in the middle of the field, but that didn't stop us. "Now use Icy Wind on Garbodor!"

"Cub!" Cubchoo called cutely as she jumped up and then started to gust out a blast of cold air, which was pushing her little body back through the air as she did so. Garbodor just stood there, and took the attack like it was nothing, unfortunate for us though.

"Toxic Spikes!" Roxie cried.

"BO!" Garbodor roared as he threw his right hand up, and three purple streams shot up into the air, before they separated three ways again to make nine bullets of poison, where they then crashed into the ground. Suddenly the field flashed purple before Cubchoo had purple sparks surrounding her, along with an unhealthy toxic glow. Cubchoo fell to the floor with the Poison status, but lifted herself back up slowly.

"Show them you're no ordinary Poison pokemon, show them you're a toxic Pokemon!" the crowd cheered to Garbodor he smiled at the crowd and then winked at them. Obviously Garbodor had quite the fan club…

"Superpower!" Cubchoo started to generate energy on the outside of her body and fast, before she jumped high into the air, right before surging back down like a meteorite. _SLAMMM! _Cubchoo hit into Garbodor's trash body, and she stretched inside, I mean literally, before being rebounded off. It seemed as though Garbodor took no damage from the attack but when Cubchoo crashed into the ground again, the field flashed violet. The Toxic Spikes was taking affect and Cubchoo was being injured by the second.

"Now finish them with Body Slam!" Roxie ordered. Garbodor stretched out his flexible body all the way over to where we were and then creamed Cubchoo, but flattening her into the ground. Garbodor came back off of her and it revealed a fainted Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo can't drum anymore. The top rocker is Garbodor!"

"Cubchoo, you were great out there…" I murmured as I returned Cubchoo to her pokeball. "Alright Duosion, rock and roll!"

"Duo!" Duosion screamed excitedly as he came out of his pokeball before he bounced off of the stage and then floated into the air, but in that time that he touched the ground the Toxic Spikes got him and he was being poisoned!

"Duosion!" I shouted, worried for my Pokemon. He quickly shook off the attack and then went back into battle mode. "Awesome! Duosion, it's time to cleanse that Trash Heap Pokemon with Energy Ball!" Duosion started to create a big ball of green energy, almost the size of his body/brain inside of the jelly. Duosion fired it forward and it went surging through the air.

"Hit it back Garbodor!" Roxie countered. Garbodor swung his long stretched out arm and hit the Energy ball, firing it right back at Duosion!

"Duo-sion!" Duosion screeched as he fell backwards and onto the field again, hurting himself.

"Duosion, time to take control of this battle! Use Psychic on Garbodor and then Psyshock!" I instructed him. Duosion's eyes turned blue and a thin rim of that same blue power surrounded Garbodor, and he was unable to move! Duosion's eyes changed from blue to a rainbow colour and he then unleashed rings of psychic energy at Garbodor, and he was being clobbered by the two attacks. "Now, go in for a Shadow Ball!"

"Use Gunk Shot!"

"Gar-bodor!" Garbodor shrieked as he swung his right arm around and a chunk of green gunk came pouring out, and it headed towards the Shadow Ball. Duosion had just fired off the shadowy sphere after Garbodor, but when the attacks collided in the middle, the Gunk Shot incinerated the Shadow Ball! Garbodor span and threw his arm forward like before and another massive piece of gunk was unleashed, and it surged into Duosion.

"O-sion!" Duosion cried as the green acid was starting to burn into him, and once it stopped it revealed Duosion with a massive purple stripe under his eyes, showing that he had the Poison status. Duosion collapsed and fell to the floor, where purple sparks surrounded my Pokemon as a poisonous glow appeared off of him.

"Toxic Spike's power has increased since Duosion's poisoned," Roxie snickered.

"Garbodor, Garbodor, poison your foes! Garbodor, Garbodor, Garbodor you rule!" the crowd sang. I looked nervously over at the crowd and then looked at my rickety Duosion and made a decision

"Duosion, return!" Duosion was zapped up by a red laser and I then got out my last pokeball. "Pignite, it's time to ignite this fight!"

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as he stood proud and strong in front of Garbodor, but immediately the field flashed violet and he was trapped in a purple glow, while sparks surrounded my Pokemon. "Nite!" Pignite fell to one knee but got back up and now glared at Garbodor, angry at the Pokemon.

"Pignite, start by using Flame Charge!" I exclaimed. Pignite started to stomp his feet hardly against the floor until dust covered him, but seconds later he shot out from the dust cloud in a roaring coat of fire.

"Try and hit him back!" Roxie retaliated. Pignite came jetting up to Garbodor, but he stuck his two arms forward and tried to defend against my Fire Pig Pokemon but it was useless, and Pignite rammed himself into Garbodor.

"Now, it's time for a close range Focus Blast!" Pignite unleashed Fighting-Type energy into his palms, and then sky blue power took the shake of a sphere. Pignite slammed it against Garbodor's forehead and a massive explosion came, covering that side of the field in smoke. But when the smoke cleared, it revealed Pignite struggling to get out of the grasp of Garbodor's right hand.

"Use Double Slap!" Roxie commanded Garbodor.

"Gar! Gar! Gar!" Garbodor screeched as he slapped Pignite silly with his left hand.

"Roxie rocks, she's toxic! Garbodor rules, he's poisonous!" the crowd sang.

"And now Garbodor, use Sludge Bomb!" Roxie ordered. Garbodor still had Pignite in the grasp of his right hand before he opened his trashy mouth and a barrage of purple bullets came shooting out, pounding against Pignite.

"No, Pignite!" I called as Pignite fell against the floor, and was intoxicated again by the Toxic Spikes. He slowly lifted himself up and shook off the two close range attacks. "Alright, use Flamethrower!"

"NITE!" Pignite roared as he swung his head up and then started to shoot out a massive cylinder of roaring fire, which slammed against Garbodor's body. It kept slamming against Garbodor and he did nothing but stand there.

"Gunk Shot!" Garbodor slapped his arm downwardsat Pignite and one massive pile (two times as big as the last Gunk Shot) of gunk poured out and drenched Pignite, burning into his skin. He started to cry in pain as he fell against the floor, where being hurt by Toxic Spikes didn't help.

"PIGNITE, NO!"

"Alright, Double Slap him away!" Roxie instructed.

"Bodor!" Garbodor yelled as he span while slapping Pignite once with his left arm and once with his right, forcing him to soar all the way back to my side of the field. I looked down at my now gunk-less Pokemon and saw that he had swirls for eyes.

"Pignite can no longer rock in this performance, which means that our top tambourinest is Garbodor!" the ref announced. Ok, I get the whole rocking and strumming thing when he says that but how does a tambourine have anything to do with rock? And tambourinest isn't even a word!

"Pignite, return. You really did ignite that battle," I said cheerfully to my Pokemon as Pignite was returned to his pokeball. "Alright. It's time to win this battle! Duosion, it's all up to you!"

"Duo, duo!" Duosion cheered as he came out onto the battlefield, being careful not to touch the ground this time. But immediately his spirit was drained, and I could see that he was quite weak. I also looked over at Garbodor who was panting heavily, and I didn't think that he was going to survive much longer either. This would be a battle to the finish!

"No pressure Duosion, but it's all up to you!" I warned my Pokemon. "Alright, then let's start off with Psyshock!" Duosion's eyes turned rainbow coloured before suddenly randomly generated rings of Psychic-Type power started to shoot out from them, and they all went dashing over to Garbodor.

"Counter them with your Sludge Wave!" Roxie hadn't used this attack before… Obviously it was her secret weapon. Garbodor started to shine purple before a massive wave of toxic and poisonous power stated to radiated from his body, countering the Psyshock and destroying it.

"Use Psychic to turn that attack on Garbodor, and then go in for a Shadow Ball!" I screamed. As the Sludge Wave raged on through the air, Duosion started to take control of it with his Psychic powers, making the violet wave rush back to Garbodor and clobber him. Duosion then started to create a ball made up of Dark Matter before he quickly fired it off for Garbodor.

"Hit it back like you did with the Energy Ball!" Roxie finally retaliated. Garbodor shook off the Sludge Wave and then whacked his flexible hand against the Shadow Ball, firing it back at us. Duosion luckily floated out of the way just in time so that he wasn't hit. "Body Slam!" Garbodor stretched out his long body and before we could react, he crashed on top of Duosion and flattened him into the floor. You could see purple sparks emitting from underneath Garbodor. Dammit, I had completely forgotten about Toxic Spikes!

"Come on Duosion, hang in there and use Shadow Ball to kick that trash heap off!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. Suddenly, everything was silent and it seemed as though this battle had been cut short… _BOOM! _Suddenly, Garbodor went flying into the air via Shadow Ball airlines, until he rocketed back into the ground. Garbodor got back up but was now on one knee, and Duosion was very close to the floor, floating wise. Neither of them could take another hit without fainting, no doubt.

"Show them your spirit! Show them your will! Show them the power of MUSIC!" the crowd cheered like an angry mob, all fighting for Roxie to win.

"It's time to finish this! Use Energy Ball and Psyshock/Use Sludge Bomb and Sludge Wave!" we both commanded at the same time.

"DUO/GARRR!" both of our Pokemon yelled with energy. Duosion's eyes turned rainbow coloured, where he shot out rings of rainbows, and Psychic power. He then gathered Forest energy in front of his jelly, where he unleashed it in the form of a sphere. The Energy Ball flew through all of the rings and caught up to the very first one, but as it flew in sync with the Psyshock all of the rings flew into the Energy Ball and the attacks merged! The Energy Ball now was rainbow on the inside, but with a green layered skin on the outside, plus, it was a lot bigger and faster.

Garbodor started to emit poisonous powers out into the air in the form of a wave, which started to race over towards the new Energy Ball. Garbodor then started to shoot out gunks of sludge, which hit into his Sludge Wave, powering up its intoxicating powers! It was now fatter and had renewed power, just like the energy ball. The two moves collided and were battling back and forth with power.

"Go GARBODOR!" the crowd roared. Suddenly one of the band members started to rock out on her guitar, and play sick music for our final battle. It sounded sort of like music that would be played at a League battle when it's broadcasted on T.V. "Garbodor!" May and Max obviously got sick of them just like me and decided to help me out.

"Duosion, FOR THE WIN!" May and Max cheered as loud as they could. I smiled at my two friends right before the both of the combos suddenly exploded, like… _BOOOOOOMMM! _A fury of smoke, fire and wind came roaring out from the two attacks and covered the whole field, making my hair blow fiercely in the vicious wind. After a few coughs from the crowd, Roxie and I the smoke was finally starting to lift, but when it did…

"Gar!" Garbodor screeched fiercely as he stood tall… Along with my Duosion of course. Both of the Pokemon just kept sanding there (well, for Duosion, floating) until one of them collapsed.

"Garbodor can no longer rock. Which means that, oh my, our top strummer, drummer and rocker is Nick!" the ref declared. My face immediately lit up and I ran onto the field (ignoring the remaining effects of the Toxic Spikes) and hugged my jelly-filled Pokemon.

"Duosion, I can't believe you won!" I cheered as I let go of him.

"Duo!" he replied cheerfully back to me. I looked up and over at Roxie, and she was returning her Pokemon.

"Wow Roxie, you're tough!" I told her with a smile.

"But, it seems that you're tougher." I grinned up at her and she happily smiled back at me. "You and your Pokemon worked great together, and are really tough to beat. Here, have this Toxic Badge." I happily took the Toxic Badge out of her hands and I stared down at it dazedly.

"Alright, it looks like, I just won… THE TOXIC BADGE!" I roared excitedly.

"Eel/Pent/Tir/Cub/Duo/Nite!" all of my Pokemon screamed along with me as I posed and held my Badge up high.

"Olu!" Riolu agreed as he ran out from the side-lines and hung on my shoulder. I started to laugh happily with my Pokemon as I walked over to May and Max.

"Congrats Nick!" May congratulated me.

"You and your Pokemon were simply amazing," Max told me. I smiled at all of my Pokemon and then returnd all of them, except for Servine and Riolu.

"Well Roxie, we better head off," I explained to the hyper active teen.

"Ok. But I hope we can battle again someday!" she cheered. I nodded in agreement and when I turned around, I saw that Gallade was already out.

"Teleport. Back to Zynera City we go," Max said as that same stretching feeling came back to me again. I had one last glance at the Virbank Gym before I was pulled away, and magically teleported back to the Zynera City Pokemon Centre. We were in the lobby and we all looked over to see the T.V booming, and the Coordinator Channel was on.

"Bye!" May squealed as she zipped over and watched the T.V intently. We both walked over and joined her and saw that Rosion was announcing upcoming Pokemon Contests.

"And the next contests to take place are going to be in Anville Town, and Kyra Town," Rosion said on the T.V screen. A map was the shown on the screen, and we all saw that Anville Town was not too far from here, but Kyra Town was below Opelucid City.

"Well, it seems that my next Pokemon Contest is in Anville Town!" May told us both as she threw her first into the air.

"No," I replied.

"No?!"

"You just had a Pokemon Contest!" I whined.

"You just had a Gym battle! It's my turn!" May countered.

"So what. Gym battles are MUCH more important that contests!" I snapped.

"You just did not say that!"

"I think that I did!" Sparks then flew between us as we growled angrily at each other.

"Nick, May does have a point. Technically, it's her turn," Max reasoned.

"What?!" I shrieked. "What happened to backing up your bros Max?"

"Here, have a chocolate," May offered Max as she randomly pulled out a chocolate box and gave Max a little piece of chocolate.

"Because she has chocolate," Max explained with a mouth full of deliciousness.

"So you're being tamed by chocolate?!" I questioned Max.

"If Sheldon can do it, I can do it," May told me. "If we go to Anville Town you can have a choco-"

"Ok!" I replied immediately as I snatched up a chocolate.

"Now that, was too easy…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Rivals, We Are!**_

* * *

**Hey – So I did actually get this chapter up reasonably fast after the other one (fast for me is 15 hours :P) and so… Nick wins the Toxic Badge! That's seven Badges down, although there's supposed to be 90 episodes in this series… How does that work? I mean, it's Episode 53 and I need to fill up 37 episodes with one Badge, two ribbons, the League and the Grand Festival? Shit, I need some filler chaps! Wait, that's what Team Plasma's for ;) That reminds me… Nick hasn't seen Team Plasma (or Corless for that matter) in a while. Well anyway, next episode is going to be Max vs. his rival. I was going to keep that secret but it's not that exciting, so I don't see why I should. Although something exciting really DOES happen in that chapter, and I'm getting excited thinking about it ^.^ Pokemon listings:**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 37 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.44 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast**

**Servine – Lv.39 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm**

**Duosion – Lv.39 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball **

**Tirtouga – Lv.37 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Cubchoo – Lv.42 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Unfezant – Lv.41 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Dewott – Lv.40 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Eelektrik – Lv.36 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

**Lampent – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: **I decided to take Death Goblin's advice and I will only list May and Max's Pokemon when they level up or evolve. Anyway,** vote **on my **poll **please**!**


	54. Rivals, We Are!

**Welcome to the 54****th**** episode of PUC! Well, over these Summer Holidays we have made a load of progress on this story, which is great! Unfortunately though I'm getting sort of sad. I mean, I _ONLY_ have 36 more episode after this to write. I think it'll be pretty sad ending this saga after spending so long writing it… I mean, in the first 30 chapters I could think about nothing else hut finishing this story, but once I got to about chapters 30-50 I was happy that I had made so much progress but now… I'm sad! Just read before I get even more sad please.**

* * *

Episode 54 – Rivals, we are!

We continued on the trek to Anville Town, the sight of ANOTHER of May's contests. Dammit, I should've never fallen for the chocolate trick. I'm now officially just as stupid as Max. Well actually he's smarter… So I'm officially the dumbest person in the group! Although, I always was…

"When are we getting to Anville Town?!" I spurted out in rage. We had been walking all day yesterday, and it was already 12pm today. "Can we at least have Lunch? My tummy's grumbling…" May and Max sighed as they stopped.

"Fine…" Max groaned as he put his backpack down on a tree stump. When everything went silent I started to hear yelling, commanding actually, but it was just a very faint sound.

"What is that?" May asked, referring to the same sound that I had heard.

"Hold on… I recognize that voice…" Max grumbled as he was trying to remember something. "Oh god! Melvin!" Max swung his bag around his shoulder again and then started to run into the woods, where it sounded like the noise was coming from.

"Max, we'll get off the road!" May screamed as she started to chase after the boy. I followed the two siblings and sure enough, within about 20 seconds of running we reached a small clearing where a young boy was training two Pokemon.

"Roggenrola, use Flash Cannon! Castform, use Weather Ball!" the boy commanded. His Roggenrola immediately reared back and then shot out a silver beam, while Castform gathered fire in front of it, before unleashing the 'Weather Ball'. The two attacks collided and created a minor explosion, but after the two attacks had ended the boy noticed us. "Hey. Max."

"Melvin…" Max countered. They both then started to growl and screw up their faces as they obviously remember when and where they'd met before. "This is Melvin, that person I told you about when I went to the Virbank Complex."

"Oh!" May and I gasped, finally realizing who the boy was. I also saw that Melvin had a big purple blotch of sludge sitting right next to him.

"Who are those Pokemon?" I question as I got out Dexter.

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon. A toxic fluid seeps from Muk's body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact."

"Castform, the Weather Pokemon. Temperature and weather affect its cellular structure, so Castform changes form according to the weather."

"So Max, how about a rematch?"

"Muk, Muk!" Melvin's Muk agreed.

"Sure!" Max got out a pokeball and threw his Pokemon out. "Grovyle!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle hissed at Muk. Obviously those two know each other as well.

"Same rules a time?" Max asked. "Split into three rounds, whoever wins two rounds first wins the match."

"Right." Muk slowly moved forward and then stared down Grovyle.

"I'll ref," May explained. "You know the rules, so begin!"

"Grovyle, start by using Mega Drain!" Max ordered. The leaves on Grovyle's forearms started to shine green, before a sudden blast of transparent energy surged out, and encapsulated Muk immediately. "Now use Leaf Blade!" But just as Max commanded that, Melvin snickered. Grovyle's forearm leaves turned from a misty, forest green to a neon colour in a flash, before he rocketed forward and was about to slash Muk.

"Just take the hit," Melvin instructed Muk. Grovyle slashed into Muk's body, but he was immediately rebounded off and his attempts were futile! "Now, use Body Slam!" Muk stretched out his floppy body, a little bit like Roxie's Garbodor, and then squished Grovyle and covered him up completely!

"Grovyle, get out of there! Use Bullet Seed!"

"Gro, Gro, Gro, Gro, Gro!" we could all hear Grovyle screeching, but it was sort of, a muffled version… Suddenly Muk shot into the air from dozens of bullet-like seeds, which were surrounded in their green glory. Muk flopped back down to the ground and then shook off the attack.

"It's time to use Gunk Shot!" Melvin yelled.

"No, not that move…" I cringed as I remembered my battle with Roxie. Muk leaned back, before he opened his sludge mouth wide and spat out a horrible chunk of green gunk. It covered Grovyle and he was starting to cry out in pain as the attack burned into his body.

"Use Quick Attack!" Max retaliated.

"You should know by now that physical moves don't work on Muk," Melvin reminded Max as he shrugged, but a massive grin flooded Max's face. Grovyle raced over towards Muk with all of the poisonous spray still over him before he slammed up against Muk's body, and although the Quick Attack didn't do any damage the leftover gunk sure did!

"Muk!" Muk roared out in pain as his own sludge burned into him.

"Muk, use Sludge Wave!" Melvin countered. I mean seriously, this is like the same move set as Roxie's Garbodor. Think up of your own moves Melvin… Geez. Muk started to glow a bright purple, radiating off toxic energy. He slammed his floppy fist against the ground a sudden wave of violet sludge power came pouring out and it pummelled Grovyle, sending him high into the sky. "Time to use Sludge Bomb!" I sighed as another familiar Garbodor-move appeared.

"Muuuk!" Muk exclaimed as massive bullets of sludge came shooting out, and every last one surged into Grovyle, sending him out of the sky, fainted.

"Grovyle!" Max called as he rushed over towards his Pokemon. Well, I thought that he had fainted. Grovyle slowly and steadily got back up, and gave a toothy grin to Muk.

"Yes! You're awesome Grovyle! Time to regenerate some energy, use Mega Drain!" Max commanded.

"Vyle!" Grovyle agreed as he pounced back into the sky before throwing his arms forward, also throwing out a green energy at the same time. The power immediately saturated Muk and started to turn red on that side, sucking energy from his body and transporting it into Grovyle.

"No you don't! Muk, use Mud Bomb!" Melvin screamed. Muk opened his mouth before he spat out a large chunk of dirty brown mud, which went rocketing up to meet Grovyle.

"Grovyle, could you please whack it back with Pound?" Max questioned his Pokemon. Grovyle happily obliged as he swung the long leaf on his head forward and slammed it against the Mud Bomb, making it rapidly speed back down to Muk. He couldn't avoid the super-effective attack and he was blown back by it.

"Sludge Bomb!" Melvin screamed as he was stamping his feet on the ground like a five year old, enraged by Max and Grovyle. Muk's mouth open wide like a chasm, and then started to fire out hundreds of purple sludge bullets, right up at Grovyle who was starting to fall from the air.

"Spin and use Leaf Blade!"

"Grooo-vyle!" Grovyle screeched as he started to spin rapidly, making a neon green spinning top which kept him afloat in the air. The Sludge Bomb tried to hit him but all of them rebounded off of the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"I've had enough of this!" Melvin roared as he was about to throw a tantrum that he had gone from majorly winning this battle to losing. "It's time to use Sludge Wave! They can't avoid that!"

"MUK!" Muk shrieked as he was starting to intoxicate himself, before he slapped his wobbly hand against the ground to create a massive violet wave which unleashed from his body, and went surging into the sky.

"Grovyle!" Max called. Grovyle was slammed into by the attack and he stared to fall from the sky. "Bullet Seed!" Grovyle quickly shook off the attack and then started to shoot out seeds which were glowing green on the outside. Muk was being hit countless times by the attack, but the attack was cut short when Grovyle slammed into the ground, making a dust cloud flood the battlefield. We watched to see which Pokemon would rise, and which Pokemon wouldn't, but through the shadows of the dust we could see one Pokemon lift themselves up.

"WHAT?!" Melvin shrieked at the result.

"Muk is unable to battle; which means that Max and Grovyle win this round!" May declared as she held up her left hand over towards Max.

"Grovyle, you take a rest with Nick," Max told Grovyle as he picked up his starter Pokemon and placed him on the tree stump next to me.

"You were awesome Grovyle," I complimented the wood gecko.

"Alright Rufflet, I choose you!"

"Then we'll go for type advantage! Magnezone, let's go!"

"Ruff!" Rufflet squealed as she came out onto the field and flapped her wings excitedly, but to no prevail.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone roared as he came out onto the field, and stared down Max's Flying-Type Pokemon.

"You're using Rufflet?!" May and I asked in unison.

"Max, forfeiting this round would be the smarter option. Magnezone's super effective against Rufflet, and she can do pretty much nothing to hurt that big thing anyway. Rufflet's just not strong enough," May explained to Max.

"Rufflet and I have been training heaps lately. She's definitely ready!" Max cheered as he looked down at Rufflet with hope. I decided to quickly check Magnezone before the match started.

"Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokemon. A group tried to use scientific means to make Magnezone evolve, but their efforts ended in failure," Dexter explained. Wow. Did that really need to be put into a Pokedex entry. Something more interesting would've been nice author.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE TURNING INTO QUITE A SHITTY PERSON NICK! DEAL WITH IT!" a deep voice roared from the clouds as lightning struck right next to me, not on the side Grovyle was though. Ok. I'm not being shitty no more...

"Alright then…" May sighed. "Let's let this match begin!"

"Magnezone, start off with Thunderbolt!" Melvin commanded. Magnezone reared back before shooting forward the two magnets on his side, making a massive bolt of yellow lightning strike out from Magnezone's body.

"Rufflet, quickly avoid the Thunderbolt!" Rufflet ran to the side on her cute little legs and just avoided the Thunderbolt attack. "Now, use Wing Attack!"

"Ruff-let!" Rufflet chirped as she started to stamped along the ground with white shining wings, where she then jumped up and slashed Magnezone across the face.

"Oh yeah!" Max cheered as he threw his fist into the air. Rufflet did the same with her wing. It's almost like they think they just won the battle.

"Magnezone, let's end this battle early; use Tri-Attack!" Melvin ordered. Magnezone's three eyes each started to glow a different colour. The one in the middle was shining blue, one was yellow and the other was red. Suddenly a blast of all three different colours came pouring out, and they all looked like three separate attacks; Ice Beam, Thunderbolt and Flamethrower.

"Start to jump back!" Max instructed Rufflet. As the 'Tri-Attack' came roaring towards Rufflet she started to jump backwards, doing rolls each time. As the three attacks poured onto the grass, Rufflet just kept avoiding them! "Those are our combat skills that I taught Rufflet. It's an alternative defence to flying away."

"Ohhh…" all of us realised.

"Now Rufflet, time for Leer!" Rufflet's eyes turned red before she winked at Magnezone. But, Magnezone just stood there and nothing happened.

"Uhh…" Melvin mumbled, confused by Rufflet's attempts as his and Magnezone's sweat dropped.

"Now go in for a Fury Attack!" Max commanded. Rufflet's beak turned red before she jumped up onto Magnezone's head, where she then pecked away over and over to try and make indents.

"Magnezone, now use Gyro Ball!" Melvin countered.

"Mag-nezone!" Magnezone mechanically hissed as it started to spin rapidly, its two magnets making it look like a blue ring was around Magnezone's body.

"Ruff!" Rufflet's squawked as she was thrown off the top of Magnezone from the force of the spin.

"Wing Attack!" Max exclaimed. Rufflet's right wing turned white and she started to trek along the ground right before she jumped up high, and gave Magnezone a mighty big slash.

"Use Lock On!" Melvin told his Pokemon. Magnezone's eyes turned red before suddenly a red arrow came shooting out of the middle one, striking Rufflet on the head. It suddenly disappeared but left behind a little red circle of Rufflet's head with a cross in the middle. "Zap Cannon!"

"Use your Fury Attack!" Max retaliated. Magnezone started to create electricity in front of its large metal body until it took the shape of a sphere. You could see an electric red centre in the ball with green sparks circling inside, with a thin yellow layer of lighting on the outside. Rufflet's beak turned red and she started to dash towards Magnezone, but he threw the ball with all his might, making it hurdle for Rufflet. Rufflet jumped up and tried to dodge the attack but Zap Cannon did a loopy loop and came crashing back down from the sky, exploding on top of Rufflet!

"Lettt!" Rufflet cried out in pain as she was slammed into the ground. When the dust off of the Earth cleared we all saw Rufflet with swirled eyes.

"Rufflet cannot continue battling, which means that _surprisingly, _Melvin and Magnezone are the winners of this round!" May announced.

"Rufflet, you were truly great. Return!" Max told his Pokemon as Rufflet was zapped up by a red light. "Growlithe, I'm counting on you now!"

"Klinklang, gooo!" Melvin roared as he threw his last pokeball.

"Growl!" Growlithe howled as he jumped out of his pokeball and stared down his opponent.

"Klink-lang!" Klinklang roared as he levitated in the air peacefully.

"Who's that Pokemon?"

"Klinklang, the Gear Pokemon. Klinklang's red core functions as an energy tank. It fires the charged energy through its spikes into an area," Dexter explained. Wow. This guy's powerful. He has a Muk, Magnezone and a Klinklang who are all fully evolved…

"Alright Growlithe, start by using Heat Wave!" Growlithe opened his deadly mouth and a massive wave of fiery wind came pouring out into the air, and it was unavoidable so Klinklang just had to take the harmful hit.

"Klinklang, stop Growlithe by using Flash Cannon!" Melvin commanded.

"LANG!" Klinklang screeched as a power-packed silver beam came shooting out from the blue gear in the middle of his body, smashing into Growlithe, making him stop his Heat Wave. It sent Growlithe rolling all the way back to me and the Puppy Pokemon slowly got up. He was already fairly injured after just one not very-effective attack.

"Come on Growlithe! Get back in there with Dig!" Max ordered.

"Lithe!" Growlithe barked as he started to dig into the ground rapidly.

"Use Zap Cannon in the hole!" Melvin countered. Klinklang quickly floated over to the hole in the ground where he then started to force electricity out of his body into the familiar little electric ball. Klinklang unleashed the attack and it surged into the hole in the ground, and then all you heard was… _BOOM! _Growlithe came hurdling up through the ground and flew into the air, fidgeting all over the place. "Now, use Gear Grind!"

"Klink-langgg!" Klinklang hissed as he caught Growlithe in his two gears and then started to turn them, grinding him into them. Max looked worried for a moment but then a smile appeared.

"Use Fire Fang!" Growlithe opened his mouth and a raging blaze appeared where Growlithe then bit down on Klinklang. Klinklang started to roar in pain as he flew all over the place.

"Klinklang, calm down!" Melvin cried desperately.

"Now, Flame Charge!" Max shouted.

"Growl!" Growlithe howled as he came rocketing down from the sky in a roaring coat of fire, where he then slammed into Klinklang. With a loud… _THUD_, Klinklang hit into the ground where he made an indent.

"Klinklang, get back up and use Shift Gear!" Surprisingly, Klinklang floated back up and all of its gears started to shine silver, where he then started to rapidly rotate them.

"Oh no, he's raising his Attack and Speed power…" Max gasped as he looked frightened up at Klinklang. "No matter! Growlithe, use Flamethrower!"

"Oh no you don't! Time for Flash Cannon!" Melvin retaliated. Growlithe reared back before whipping his body forward, making a blast of fire pour out from his small puppy mouth. Klinklang on the other hand gathered silver energy in one of his gears, before unleashing the Steel-Type power as a shining beam that countered the Flamethrower! The two attacks battled back and forth, but somehow, the Flash Cannon won!

"Growl!" Growlithe barked in pain as he was thrown back again.

"It seems that Shift Gear worked…" Max growled. "Alright Growlithe, use Dig!" Growlithe started to quickly burrow into the ground, and Melvin immediately countered the same as last time.

"Zap Cannon into the hole!" Klinklang gathered a ball of green, red and yellow electricity and then fired the sphere of lighting into the hole where Growlithe was hiding.

"Now, use Flamethrower to push it back!" Max countered. The Zap Cannon dashed through the caving system, but suddenly you could hear the roar of flames, and then a massive piping of fire came blasting out with Zap Cannon at the front! _BOOM! _The two attacks crashed into Klinklang and he was sent soaring out of the sky, but slowly levitated himself back up. "I see that you two aren't quitters. Alright Growlithe, time to use Flame Charge!"

"Lithe!" Growlithe barked as he suddenly erupted out of the earth in a coat of searing hot fire, where he immediately clobbered Klinklang with the attack. An eruption of smoke came pouring out from the collision, and when the smoke finally cleared…

"Klinklang cannot battle any longer, which means that the winners of the final round and the match are Growlithe and Max!" May declared as she cheerfully held her hand up over towards Max.

"Yes Growlithe, we won!" Max cheered as he went over and hugged the Fire-Type. Melvin sighed as he returned Klinklang but shrugged, before smiling and walking over to Max.

"Max, you are definitely the better trainer out of us two," Melvin told Max. "But, I think we should resolve our differences. I still have my opinion about only liking 'mutated' Pokemon, but it shouldn't be a reason for us to be enemies."

"Well all Pokemon are best," Max mutter-pouted under his breath as he looked away like a stubborn child.

"Anyway, I'm giving you this as a winning gift and also to show you that I mean peace," Melvin told Max as he held out his palm, and inside it was an orange transparent stone with what looked like a flaming centre. Max looked back at Melvin and his face lit up.

"A Fire Stone!" Max exclaimed as he picked it up and shone it against the sunlight.

"Yeah, so you can evolve that powerful Growlithe of yours. I'm sorry Growlithe for calling you useless back in the Virbank Complex," Melvin apologized to Growlithe who was still out of his pokeball. "Well, I better be going."

"Don't be silly. You gave me this Fire Stone, stay and watch the evolution!" Max pleaded Melvin, who happily smiled and started to walk back to us. "Now Growlithe, this is your decision." Max held out the Fire Stone in his right hand. "Do you want to evolve?"

"Growl!" Growlithe howled as he jumped for the Fire Stone and grabbed it with his teeth. Suddenly, Growlithe was encapsulated in a blue and white light, and was also growing majorly in size! Now, he looked like he could be ridden on, and, also just by judging from the figure of him, it seemed like he had lots of woolly fur. The light stopped and revealed a brand new Pokemon. "Arr—Canine!"

"What's he now?" I asked, as I got out my Pokedex.

"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine's proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. It can also run 6,200 miles in a single day and night," Dexter explained.

"Wow…" Max murmured as he looked up at the big dog. "You're awesome Arcanine! I'm sure we'll be battling together lots!" Wow, now Max has an Arcanine! Awesome! But… That means now he has Gallade, Grovyle and Arcanine who are all real powerhouses. And then look at me… I'm on a Gym Challenge Journey, and Max is only sort of like May and I's sidekick. It seems, though, he's becoming a more successful trainer than me…

"I hope we can battle again someday," Melvin told Max. Melvin put out his hand to shake.

"No doubt, we will." The two linked hands and they shook.

* * *

"Now Servine, use Tackle!" I commanded Servine. It had been 2 days since we had met Melvin and after we went our seperate ways, we have been lost ever since. Max went off the trail for 20 seconds and we couldn't find our way back! Now, we had set up camp at a little clearing and I was finally starting to train with Servine again. She had been too weak to battle the last few days but she was starting to look much better. I was calling this: 'Rehabilitation Camp' or 'Rehabilitation Training!'. I'm not too sure yet…

"Vine!" Servine hissed as she started to run along the ground. She wasn't at her normal speed at all, much slower… Servine hit her training buddy, Cubchoo, but she barely fell over. "Ser…" Servine hung her head low, depressed.

"No need to worry Servine. You'll be back battling in no time! Just a few more days and then you can be in a real battle again!" I told her. Servine looked up and smiled wildly at me. "But, to be in top form for that battle, you have to train while you're out of battle. Although it won't be intense training, it's still training.

"Vine!" Servine agreed as she stared back at her best friend, and opponent for now, Cubchoo.

"Alright, use Vine Whip!" Servine shot out her vines, at an average pace, and then started to whip Cubchoo. But, you could tell that the attack was nowhere near as powerful as usual.

"Ser…" Servine hung her head low again.

"Servine, stay positive! We'll get there, no matter _how_ long it takes!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Love At First Sight!**_

* * *

**Hilo gents, ladies and… others – Well, this is the 54****th**** episode done and dusted. And… Max had an Arcanine! Arcanine are simply amazing so… Well, yeah… Also, judging by next episodes title what do you think it could be about? Because next episode does start the Anville Contest (Yes, ANOTHER contest already) so… LillY? Casey? Wtf am I thinking giving you spoilers like this? Anywho… I beat like half of you don't read these stupid A/N's anyway so, nobody will know. BUTTT, next episode won't just be the contest, it will also contain the first Triple Battle of this saga. So since I have nothing else to say, Pokemon Listings!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 38 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Pignite – Lv.44 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Heat Crash, Focus Blast**

**Servine – Lv.40 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm**

**Duosion – Lv.39 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball **

**Tirtouga – Lv.38 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Cubchoo – Lv.42 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Unfezant – Lv.41 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Dewott – Lv.40 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Eelektrik – Lv.37 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

**Lampent – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.38 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.37 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.30 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.30 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Arcanine – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.12 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: **VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE

**PPS:** The poll will be taken down just before I post next episode

**PPPS: **It will be replaced by the poll I mentioned back in Episode 52 btw.


	55. Love At First Sight!

**Hi guys. I have nothing to say, which is quite sad knowing how long my A/Ns are, so you can just read today.**

**PS: It was late night editing so you may find some errors/mistakes. And I wasn't sure hjow long to make the Triple Battle, so I just let all of my ideas flow out into one blob. It'****s long.**

* * *

Episode 55 – Love At First Sight!

"Anville Town!" I screamed in relief as we looked over at the small train town. It had a massive train yard next to a cliff on the left of the town, and a bridge from the main housing area of the town crossed a track, where it connected to a station. In the distance, in the very right top corner of the town you could see a dome shaped contest hall that was booming with lights, even though it was only 1:30pm.

"I can't believe that we finally made it here," May sighed. We had been lost for 6 days in total since Max's battle, which was 4 days after Servine and I started 'Rehabilitation Camp'. It had been over a week now, so Servine could battle again, although she was only still doing small practice battles with Cubchoo. Although she wasn't in top form yet she was definitely getting there.

"Woo hoo!" I shouted as I started to run down a small slope that lead into the town. I immediately was trying to find a restaurant, because we had run out of supplies yesterday, so I've had no Breakfast or Lunch!

"Wait for us!" May and Max cried as they started to run after me with their tummy's also grumbling. Once we actually entered the town we were looking around for a restaurant, but to no prevail. This town didn't have a single shop in it! Well, I do lie. I saw a lost and found shop.

"Why don't we just go to the Pokemon Centre?" May questioned.

"It's like Hospital food there," I spat back.

"That's because it is a Hospital, dumbass," she snapped. I finally conceived and we started to go over to the Pokemon Centre, where it was apparently the only place to eat in town. We got to the door but when the automatic doors were about to open for us they rushed open and a person came running out and hit into me.

"Oww!" I hissed as I fell on my backside. I looked up to see a girl with pink hair, which was pulled back and then let down, apart from two tied up oval hoops of hair that were on the sides; one on the left and one on the right. She looked down at me and smiled wildly.

"Sorry," she apologized but then love hearts formed in her eyes. "But aren't you handsome!"

"Ahh…" I murmured quietly as I looked at the girl who was falling in love with me, moving from side to side with her hands coupled. "Well I better be going-"

"No way. You're taking me on a date!" she exclaimed.

"Ahh…" I murmured quietly again. "But I gotta go and get Lun-"

"I've already had my Lunch, but don't worry, if it's for a date with you then I'll have it again!" she cheered as she started to drag me back inside. Oh god, I have to go on a date with this lunatic. Hold on, she just said a date before, and she didn't specify where or what… I know how I can get myself out of a lovey dovey meal!

"Hey. How about I take you somewhere else on a date. The Pokemon Centre's not very romantic," I reminded her. May and Max's jaw hit the ground as they realized I was trying to make the date more romantic with this girl.

"You're totally right handsome!" the girl screamed.

"First we might want to know each other's names. I'm Nick, and these are my two friends May and Max," I explained.

"May? Is she your girlfriend or something," the girl spat as she turned away like a child, her face puffed up (anime style).

"No!" May and I shouted at once, angry at her comment.

"Ok then. I'm Melanie, handsome," she told me.

"It's still Nick…" I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Anyway, follow me." She shrugged, and decided to follow me. I started to walk behind the Pokemon Centre where we found a battlefield which wasn't in use. "What kind of battle would you like? A 3 vs. 3, a 1 on 1? Maybe a double battle?"

"WHAT?! Our date is a battle?!" Melanie shrieked.

"It's the best you're getting out of me."

"Fine then, I propose a triple battle," Melanie said to me. "And these will be the Pokemon I'm using!" Melanie threw three pokeballs into the air and they all popped out to reveal Pokemon I hadn't seen before.

"Simisear!" the red one called.

"Sage, Sage!" the green one with a crazy hairstyle screeched.

"Pour…" the blue one whispered as blue and white light reflected on her soft skinned body. Who are all of those Pokemon…?

"Simisear, the Ember Pokemon. When Simisear gets excited, embers rise from its head and tail and it gets hot. For some reason, it loves sweets."

"Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokemon. Ill tempered, Simisage fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter."

"Simipour, the Geyser Pokemon. The tuft on Simipour's head holds water. The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful, that it can destroy a concrete wall."

"Wow…" I muttered. They all looked strangely alike, and each one of them were Fire, Water and Grass-Types respectively. My three starter Pokemon would be perfect for this battle. Although… Will Servine be ok…?

"Vine!" Suddenly Servine burst out of her pokeball and she stood in a fierce battling pose at our three opponents.

"Servine, are you sure about this?" I asked Servine. She nodded as she whipped her head back at our opponents, giving them a battle glare. "Alright then, Pignite, Dewott, let's join her!" I threw two pokeballs high into the air, and each one revealed a new Pokemon.

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as he stood strong.

"Wott!" Dewott cheered as he got out his shells and slashed them in the air, to show them that he meant business.

"Your Pokemon aren't even fully evolved yet? You must be weak, although I might go easy on you handsome," Melanie winked at me.

"Evolving isn't everything and I'm NOT WEAK! Don't hold back, please," I told her. She shrugged before commanding the first attacks.

"Simipour, use Scald on Servine, Pignite and Dewott, then Simisear, use Fire Blast on them all too! And then to finish it all off, Simisage, use Seed Bomb!" Melanie instructed her Pokemon. Simipour went first, and that's when she pumped out a massive stream of boiling water at my Pokemon. Unfortunately, Servine was in the middle of the group of my Pokemon, which probably meant that she was taking the most damage, and would take the most damage in future attacks… The hot water slammed into all my Pokemon, and it started to create burns on their skin and fast.

"Sear!" Simisear screamed as he shot out a flaming fire star at Servine, Pignite and Dewott next. _BOOM! _My Pokemon were washed back by the attack, but Servine was most affected. Then it was Simisage's turn. He gathered a swirly green sphere in his palms before the ferocious Pokemon threw it with all his might, and it floated above my three starter Pokemon. I, and them, looked confused up at it before suddenly it exploded into a million seeds that showered down on all of my Pokemon, pelting them over and over.

"We are not standing for this! Pignite, use Flamethrower on Simisage!" I commanded Pignite. Pignite threw himself forward and a searing shot out fire came streaming out of his snout, immediately burning into the airborne Simisage. Simisage had been still in the air after throwing Seed Bomb, so he was vulnerable to attack. "Now Servine, you use Leaf Tornado!" Servine went on her head and started to topspin, making a cascade of leaves form above her tail. Servine whipped her snaky tail forward and the Leaf Tornado rampaged along the ground where it sucked Simipour, Simisear and Simisage into its trap! "Now Dewott, Pignite, add to that power with Flamethrower and Water Gun!"

"Nite/Dew-wott!" Pignite and Dewott exclaimed as they shot out their respective attacks at the same time. A piping of clear as day water and a piping of blazing hot flames slammed into the Leaf Tornado, merging their powers into the attack. All of the 'Simis' started to cry in pain because now, the attack had majorly boosted in power and it was also super-effective to each type in there.

"Tackle them out!" I roared. Servine, Pignite and Dewott all started to speed along the ground like ninjas, all of them being super-fast. Then, they jumped into the air where the Leaf-Fire-Water-Tornado was and crashed their bodies up against their similarly-typed opponent (Servine tackled Simisage, Pignite tackled Simisear and Dewott tackled Simipour). The three monkeys came out of the tornado with a _THUD _and looked badly injured as they twitched on the ground. Melanie looked horrifically down at her Pokemon, and then over in awe at us. "It's called teamwork, and we have lots of it."

"Err… Nicky, you may be cute, handsome and hot but I'm beating you!" Melanie yelled.

"Hot?!" May asked.

"She can judge me however she wants to judge me," I countered, jumping to Melanie's side. Stupid May, being cruel towards me as usual…

"Now Simisear, use Heat Wave!" Melanie screamed.

"Searrr!" Simisear screeched as a massive gust of hot air started to blow out from his mouth, blowing our way. Servine was damaged by the move a lot, and collapsed to the floor from it.

"Fire Punch!" Simisear then engulfed his fist in flames where he went over and punched Pignite, and was about to go over to hit Servine.

"You have to counter with Leaf Blade!" I told her. Servine's eyes flickered open and her tail became neon, where she swung it around and whacked it against the Fire Punch, countering the move. "Now Dewott, help Servine out with water Pledge! Then you use Focus Blast Pignite!"

"Wott/Pig!" both of my Pokemon grunted as they fired their moves. First, Dewott slammed his grey paw against the ground, and in a blast of a geyser, Simisear was hit away from Servine. Pignite unleashed all of his fighting spirit into a sphere in his palms, before Pignite shot the attack at Simisage, where he was pushed out of the water and with a massive… _BOOOM! _Simisear was sent all the way back to the other side of the field. Servine caved in and collapsed to the floor, but Pignite and Dewott were there to lift her up again, and with a smile, my Pokemon all looked back up at me and nodded.

"Alright guys, – and girl – it's time to attack all together!" I cheered. Simipour and Simisage helped Simisear back up and they all looked nervously back over at me. "Use Aqua Jet, Leaf Blade and Heat Crash!" Servine, Pignite and Dewott all jumped up into the air, before surging back down in their own glory. Servine's glory was her tail, which was brightly shining neon green. Pignite's glory was a flaming sphere of red and black fire which surrounded him like a coat. And Dewott's glory was a crisp, clear coat of aqua, which was shaped like a bullet around his body.

"Simi!" all three of Melanie's Pokemon screamed helplessly as they fell on their backsides, due to the attacks of my three Pokemon. They all hobbled themselves back up in a big pile, but looked very weak. Pignite and Dewott ran back to me but Servine was still over near Melanie, where she was struggling to get back up. Melanie started to snicker as she realised that she had an opening to defeat Servine.

"Alright Simipour, use Ice Punch!" Simipour's fist turned blue with Ice-Type powers before she jumped for Servine, ready to finish her off.

"VINEEE!" everybody looked down at Servine who had jump up and started to spin wildly. I recognized that attack, and immediately thought… Oh no. Leaves started to summon around her body until they fully covered her. It was Leaf Storm. She was using Leaf Storm... Servine threw the attack and all of the leaves obeyed her command, and started to clobber Simipour. They slashed her, swiped her and diced her until Simipour fell, along with Servine who immediately fell to the floor after the attack.

"Servine!" I called as I sprinted over to where Servine was. I felt her forehead and then her stomach, and she wasn't boiling up at all. "Hmmm…" I picked up Servine and placed her on the bench next to May and Max, but I saw that they were eating a massive cookie each. "Hey, how come you guys get cookies?!" May and Max shrugged like they knew nothing and I just sighed at the siblings, and my grumbling tummy, "Anyway, look after Servine, Just keep an eye on that she doesn't burn up, because she doesn't seem to be at the moment."

"Ok," May and Max mumbled, but it sounded a lot different when they had freaking cookie filled faces… Damn those two. I looked back at Melanie's Pokemon and they were both panting heavily, while my Pokemon almost looked in top form.

"Teamwork," I reminded Melanie. "Alright, let's see if they've learnt a thing or two about teamwork yet. Dewott, use Razor Shell on the two to distract them, and then go in for a Flame Charge Pignite!" Dewott got out his two scalchops and gave them Water-Type powering, where they grew to be blades. Dewott then jumped forward and was ready to slice and dice the two Pokemon.

"Simisage, use Dig to dodge and Simisear, jump in the hole too!" Melanie screamed. Simisage started to dig ferociously, until a pothole was dug out. Simisage and Simisear hid in the hole, and Dewott completely missed his attack! "Now jump out and use Solarbeam Simisage!"

"Sage!" Simisage roared as he gathered light quickly into a ball, before firing it off immediately as a beam. It crashed into Dewott and sent him into the forest outback, which was behind the Pokemon Centre.

"Come back with an Aqua Jet!" I commanded my Pokemon. Dewott was surrounded in a veil of water before he jetted forward like a rocket.

"Counter with Iron Tail Simisage!" Melanie retaliated. Simisage's tail turned from a luscious green, to a metal machine. Simisage then jumped, and soared high into the air before he rolled and threw his tail first right at Dewott, and there was an immediate explosion. _BOOM! _Dust flooded that side of the field and when it all cleared, Melanie and I were both shocked.

"Return!" we called in unison as we returned our fainted Pokemon. How, how could Simisage tie with Dewott? I mean, Dewott was nearly in top form when those two are as weak as hell!

"We're not tying again this round," I warned Melanie. Simisear is injured, and Pignite is fast and still strong. They are not defeating us. I mean, I gave her that advice about teamwork but did it really go a long way? No. "Pignite, it's time to start with Focus Blast!"

"Pig!" Pignite snorted as a surge of blue exited his chubby body, and immediately formed itself into a ball in Pignite's palms. Pignite reared back before he brought his right hand forward, and threw the Focus Blast with everything he had.

"Use Fire Punch to send it back!" Simisear's hand turned into flames, and he dashed forward, slamming his fist up against the Focus Blast. The Fighting-Type attack then went shooting back at a rapid pace right back at Pignite, but now in a coat of blazing flames. _SLAM! _It smashed up against Pignite's body and he was sent crashing into the wall. "Acrobatics!"

"Sear, Sear, Sear, Sear!" Simisear called repeatedly as he surged over towards Pignite and then started to attack him from all directions, disappearing and reappearing each time he did so. Pignite kept getting more injured, and more injured since Acrobatics was a Flying-Type move until he finally gave in.

"Nite…" Pignite collapsed to the floor and Simisear returned to Melanie, but my Pignite isn't a quitter, and quickly jumped back up and started to growl ever fiercer than before at Simisear.

"Finish that pathetic pig off with a Fire Blast, but make sure not to burn my handsome!" Melanie ordered Simisear. Simisear leaned back before he whipped his whole body forward, forcing a star of searing hot fire to come raging out, storming through the air towards Pignite.

"Push it back with Flamethrower!" I instructed Pignite. Pignite let out a spray of heat and flames towards the Fire Blast, and countered it, well, at least for a little while. The Fire Blast quickly overpower the Flamethrower and smashed into Pignite, slamming him against the Pokemon Centre wall. "Pignite!" Pignite collapse and wasn't getting up. "Pignite…" Suddenly, I felt Pignite twitching as he was FINALLY starting to… raise himself up from the ground, but then, he started to shine!... a bright red. He was angry, and was determined but still shaking fiercely. "Just forfeit Pignite, it's no use…"

"NITE!" Pignite roared as he threw his hands up and then started to run ferociously along the ground, stampeding towards Simisage. I suddenly heard an epic guitar playing in my mind, it was battling music! Fight to the finish music… All of a sudden, Pignite started to… jump into the air, where he then started to shine. For real, he was shining blue and white! I'm not trolling you this time! Energy surrounded his body, which was growing by the second. His arms were more bulky, and longer but, still… the stubby feet remained. His main body was huge, and I could tell he was going to be fat. He was fat. "BOAR!" a large Fire-Type stood in front of me, flames coming out of his shoulders. It was an Emboar, a Pokemon I'd always dreamed of having!

"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. Emboar can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends," Dexter explained. Seriously? Mega Fire Pig Pokemon? They really need to find a better species than "Mega Fire Pig". Wow Gamefreak, wow. "New move: Hammer Arm. Moves Replaced: Tackle and Arm Thrust."

"Awesome, you evolved Pigni- I mean Emboar," I cheered up to the large Pokemon that was plummeting down from the sky. He was going down arm first and his whole forearm was a crimson red. _SLAM! _Emboar crushed into Simisear's skull, with his new move: Hammer Arm.

"Sear!" Simisear cried out in pain as he held his head, before immediately falling over; fainted.

"We won, we won, we won we won we won!" I yelled as Emboar picked me up and placed me on his shoulder, nearly putting me on his fiery beard. "Hot…"

"Congrats, handsome," Melanie said as she winked at me. "Well, if you wanna watch me perform, or battle me again, then I'll see you at the Anville Town Pokemon Contest." Melanie started to walk away, but I just realised what she said!

"You're a coordinator?!" May shrieked.

"A Gym Challenger too…" Melanie muttered as she put her hand up in a wave, and then disappeared behind the Pokemon Centre.

"May, it looks like we both just got new rivals," I told May with a half-smile, wondering whether I actually wanted Melanie as a rival. May sighed too but then, my tummy started to grumble like crazy, and so did Emboar's. "Lunch time."

* * *

**May's POV:**

* * *

"Well that was a fulfilling meal," Nick sighed as he stretched out his legs and laid his hands on his stomach, which was full of crap food. Even If it wasn't the nicest food, food, was food.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go and train for the Pokemon Contest," I told my two travelling companions.

"Ok," the boys replied. I walked outside and back around to the battlefield, where now I was going to be training my Pokemon.

"Alright Gothorita, on stage!" I cheered as Gothorita's pokeball swirled out of my hand and opened up, to reveal everyone's favourite ballerina Pokemon.

"Rita!" Gothorita squealed as she dame out of her pokeball, white and blue lights reflecting against her gorgeous hair.

"Alright Gothorita, use Ice Beam to make a hollow sphere and then fire a Shadow Ball inside!" I ordered. Gothorita leaned forward as she started to shoot out the below zero-degree beam, which started to make a hollow ball. Gothorita left a small circle where the Shadow Ball could go in though. She then gathered Dark Matter energy which she threw inside immediately, not taking any chance with the heat of the sun. "Close the hatchet!"

"Goth!" Gothorita fired another Ice beam at the ball and it directly hit the Shadow Ball, although at the same time it covered up the small hole where Shadow Ball entered. _BOOM! _The Shadow Ball exploded and a purple and black glow span around inside of the ball, but it was quite dull just sitting there on the ground.

"Now how can we get that in the sky…?" I pondered.

"Don't tell me you're just training with one Pokemon?" I turned to see a familiar green haired boy standing in front of me.

"Drew!" I cheered. But then, I realised about his statement. "Well, we're training for the Pokemon Contest you know."

"I know that May," he shrugged. "Oh, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"The contest is a double performance."

"WHAT?!" I immediately started to sprint away from Drew and I entered the café in the Pokemon Centre soon enough, where I saw Nick and Max look up at me. I wanted to tell them but I was puffing like crazy.

"What's wrong May?" Max asked.

"The… The contest. It-It's a double performance!"

* * *

**Back to Nick's POV:**

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Anville Town Pokemon Contest! Now, today we will be a hosting a Double Performance Contest, and it will be the last one of the year, so make it special!" Rosion told the crowd. Max and I were amongst them but May was waiting nervously out back. She had been freaking out ever since she had found out that this was a Double Performance Contest, from her rival, Drew. Although, May soon found out later that Drew actually wasn't competing in the contest, and was just watching Soledad since he already had 5 Ribbons.

"I hope May's coping…" I muttered to Max.

"Well, how about we introduce our judges? First, we have Don George from the Icirrus City Battle Club, since we don't have a Battle Club here in Anville Town. Next, we have the one, the only, the magnificent, the fabulous, Kelly Kenton! Our next judge is Nurse Joy, home to the _lovely _baking Anville Town Pokemon Centre. But now folks, we have some special judges that are joining us today, and these two men are actually the ones that inspired this Double Performance. They're the twin brothers, Ingo and Emmet!" Suddenly two men ran out onto the stage, one in a white coat and the other in a black coat, and then posed like train drivers or train assistants do, or army people. They went back to back (and I noticed they both had odd noses) and then winked at the crowd, before sitting in two extra allocated judge's panels.

"Wow, they're Ingo and Emmet," I heard some people whisper in the crowd.

"The Subway Bosses of Nimbasa City…" I heard other people mumble. Subway Bosses? What are they?

"Well, let's get rolling along to our first contest: Jimmy!"

* * *

"Now, welcome our 9th competitor of the day to the stage please… it's May!" Rosion shouted. May started to run onto the stage and looked a bit nervous, although she carried on with her performance.

"Ok Beautifly, take the stage!" May called as she span and threw out her Beautifly.

"Beau—tifly," Beautifly murmured as she slowly flew around the battlefield.

"Beautifly, start off with Silver Wind!' May ordered Beautifly. Beautifly started to flap her wings softly and a nice breeze of silver, mixed in with shining wind currents, came flooding out into the arena. "Now control that wind with Psychic, to make it into a tunnel!"

"Ahh… You do realise this is a double performance right?" Rosion asked May.

"Just be patient!" A wind tunnel of beauty swept down towards May, and May quickly got out a pokeball and put it into her palm. With a quick stream of Silver Wind, the pokeball was lifted up into the gusty wind and the Psychic-controlled tunnel went soaring into the air. "Now stop using Psychic!" the wind went from a tunnel to a wild fury of silver, and that's what made the pokeball open! In a bright flash of blue and white, a Pokemon was revealed but it was a rather… odd choice. "AHH! Not that Pokemon, it was supposed to be Minccino!"

"Lax!" Munchlax cheered happily. The Silver Wind broke down and May's two Pokemon dropped to the floor, although Beautifly still flapped in the air.

"What to do… What to do…" May pondered as you could see her going red. She hadn't planned this performance so she was on the spot doing this! "Um, ok Munchlax, use Solarbeam! …Ahh wait… I mean use Thunderbolt and Beautifly you use Solarbeam!" May's second command for Munchlax was too late since he had already stared to gather sunlight in his mouth, and Beautifly was doing the same with her wings. Both Pokemon fired off the yellow beam but then, Munchlax did obey the Thunderbolt command after all, adding electric powers to his Solarbeam. Oh shit this won't turn out too good… The three attacks collided and you could see May shutting her eyes in embarrassment and fear, and before you knew it all you heard was… _BOOOOM! _

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Double is Twice as Nice!**_

* * *

**Hey gals – Oh, and guys – Well, it was a long time coming but… Pignite finally evolved! I was going to have him also forget Flame Charge along with the other two but it's quite a useful move and trading away three mobs for one just seemed unfair… I'll probably have him forget that at a later stage. Well, what's gone wrong with May's performance, and what's up with that Melanie chick? If you stay tuned you'll find out next episode! And the new poll is up, so I ask you to vote. Pokemon Listings.**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv. 39 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Emboar – Lv.47 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Heat Crash, Focus Blast, Hammer Arm**

**Servine – Lv.42 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm **

**Dewott – Lv.42 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.39 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball **

**Cubchoo – Lv.43 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Unfezant – Lv.42 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Tirtouga – Lv.39 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Eelektrik – Lv.39 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

**Lampent – Lv.41 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_


	56. Double is Twice as Nice!

**Wow has it been a long, long time. I'm really sorry about the massive wait, but starting college (high school) and moving to 2 different houses in the time span of a month, I haven't had much time to type. But that's still no excuse for an over 2 month wait! Oh well, it's here now so enjoy :)**

* * *

Episode 56 – Double is Twice as Nice!

"Now, welcome our 9th competitor of the day to the stage please… it's May!" Rosion shouted. May started to run onto the stage and looked a bit nervous, although she carried on with her performance.

"Ok Beautifly, take the stage!" May called as she span and threw out her Beautifly.

"Beau—tifly," Beautifly murmured as she slowly flew around the battlefield.

"Beautifly, start off with Silver Wind!" May ordered Beautifly. Beautifly started to flap her wings softly and a nice breeze of silver, mixed in with shining wind currents, came flooding out into the arena. "Now control that wind with Psychic, to make it into a tunnel!"

"Ahh… You do realise this is a double performance right?" Rosion asked May.

"Just be patient!" A wind tunnel of beauty swept down towards May, and May quickly got out a pokeball and put it into her palm. With a quick stream of Silver Wind, the pokeball was lifted up into the gusty wind and the Psychic-controlled tunnel went soaring into the air. "Now stop using Psychic!" the wind went from a tunnel to a wild fury of silver, and that's what made the pokeball open! In a bright flash of blue and white, a Pokemon was revealed but it was a rather… odd choice. "AHH! Not that Pokemon, it was supposed to be Minccino!"

"Lax!" Munchlax cheered happily. The Silver Wind broke down and May's two Pokemon dropped to the floor, although Beautifly still flapped in the air.

"What to do… What to do…" May pondered as you could see her going red. She hadn't planned this performance so she was on the spot doing this! "Um, ok Munchlax, use Solarbeam! …Ahh wait… I mean use Thunderbolt and Beautifly you use Solarbeam!" May's second command for Munchlax was too late since he had already stared to gather sunlight in his mouth, and Beautifly was doing the same with her wings. Both Pokemon fired off the yellow beam but then, Munchlax did obey the Thunderbolt command after all, adding electric powers to his Solarbeam. Oh shit this won't turn out too good… The three attacks collided and you could see May shutting her eyes in embarrassment and fear, and before you knew it all you heard was… _BOOOOM! _

"Bright…" I muttered as I shut my eyes, but when I opened them the collision was… quite magical. I saw that May still had her eyes closed but she was missing the mystic powers. The three collisions were pouring out sparkling dust that poured out the top like a geyser, before it rained back down on May's Pokemon and the crowd.

"What?" May questioned as she finally opened her eyes and saw that it actually… worked. "Umm, ok then, use Morning Sun Beautifly, and Munchlax, you use Metronome!"

"Munch-lax! Munch-lax! Munch-lax!" Munchlax sang as he wobbled his fingers from side to side, which were shining a magnificent blue. Beautifly on the other hand was high up in the air, taking in the heat of the sun to make her body glow. The yellow radiance shone off of her body and shadowed Munchlax, which is what I think inspired his Metronome move… "Munch!" Munchlax started to glow a shadowy, dusk black and you could see that May's two Pokemon were opposites – Sun and Darkness. Munchlax was battling with his Moonlight attack while Beautifly was trying to shine some light into the chubby Pokemon. It was a magnificent display!

"Now Beautifly, use Aerial Ace while Munchlax, you use Focus Punch!" May commanded. Beautifly started to rocket down from the sky, wind currents forming around her majestic body. Munchlax was on the ground, storing Fighting-Type energy before he zapped the blue power into his hand, and jumped high into the air to collide with Beautifly. The two Pokemon connected and the moves created blue streamers that poured out from the touching head and hand. Munchlax and Beautifly returned to the floor of the stage before May curtsied and was ready to sprint off of the stage, probably to go and die of embarrassment. Although, there was nothing REALLY wrong with her performance, although she still looked nervous, and like her heart was pounding.

"That was a stunning performance, even if you did get off to a rough start," Emmet complimented May.

"Yes, and the way your Pokemon kept countering each other, was brilliant. Sun to moon. Flying-Type attack to Fighting. Solarbeam to Solarbeam. Wonderful," Ingo said with a smile. May still sprinted off of the stage immediately even with those compliments.

"We should go talk to her," I started but Max stopped me as I got up.

"No, just let her be. She'll need some time to herself, to take a breath," Max explained. I nodded and sat back down, before Rosion announced the next coordinator.

"Give a warm welcome to Soledad, or next coordinator!" Rosion screamed. The familiar pinked haired friend of May's came running out onto the stage, with two pokeballs in her hand.

"Vanilluxe, Lapras, let's go!" Soledad called as two pokeballs soared from her right hand.

"Luxe!" an ice-cream Pokemon cheered as he danced around in the sky.

"Laaa!" Lapras sang as she dropped down onto dry land, where she stretched out her dinosaur body. I recognized both Pokemon, so there was no need to scan them with Dexter.

"Alright, it's time to start with Blizzard Lapras!" Soledad instructed. Lapras leaned back before she whipped her head forward, making a massive stream of snow and freezing air blow out of Lapras' mouth. "Use Icicle Spear on it Vanilluxe!" The icy cone under Vanilluxe started to glow icy blue, before four icicles broke away from it. Vanilluxe fired them forward and they crashed into the Blizzard, making them part three different ways! They each went into a separate part of the air, and they blew around wildly in one place. "Now, Avalanche Vanilluxe!"

"Nill-uxe!" Vanilluxe cried as he created a whole bunch of snow, which split into three piles. It immediately fell on each of the different gusting spots, thickening the mixture, but as it did a terrible frost of cool air came rushing out, making all of us unable to see through the thickens of the mist of some sort. When the mist finally faded, it showed that the three wind piles had formed into the shape of snowflakes, which were being covered with the frosty air of Blizzard. The snowflake itself was mostly snow, but had a bunch of ice mixed into it too, which shimmered inside of it.

"Ok, now right on to the next attacks! Lapras, use Sheer Cold and Vanilluxe, use Icicle Spear again!" Soledad exclaimed.

"Lap!" Lapras called as she slapped her fins against the stage, which suddenly created a massive ice dome that started to shoot out from around her body. Vanilluxe quickly discarded icicles from his body, only having three this time, and then shot them into the Sheer Cold in all different spots, like a triangle. Suddenly, the icicles got massive and the Sheer Cold immediately stopped, and instead of making a crater of ice it just made the whole field ice, but with tall ice crystals sticking up from the ground. The three large snowflakes poured down onto them as they twirled, making soft blue sparkles shine out from underneath.

"And now pose!" Soledad shouted. Vanilluxe did a cute smile while floating right above Lapras' head, who was stretching her neck tall with pride. The scene ended with the ice setting, before Soledad and her Pokemon walked off of the stage with appraisal, from the crowd and the judges...

* * *

"Please welcome on the very last contestant of the day… It's Melanie!" Rosion announced. I had been waiting for her for the whole contest, and now, I finally got to see the girl performing. She was at home now, so I got to see her full strength.

"Alright Audino, Simipour, curtain!" Melanie screamed as she threw two pokeballs into the air.

"Audi-noo!" Audino sang as she jumped out of her pokeball.

"Pour!" Simipour winked as a bubble seal floated around her.

"Ok Audino, time for Heal Pulse!" Melanie called. "And you use Ice Punch Simipour!" Audino started to shine pink, before a blasting pink shield shot out of her body that formed a sphere around her cream and pink skin. Simipour's fist then gained icicle powers, which shone blue brightly. She smashed in against the force field that was Heal Pulse and there was a sudden explosion, which made pink snowflakes shoot up into the air, gracefully floating around with small transparent pink spheres floating around them. "Alright, now it's time for Entertainment Audino!"

"No! No! No!" Audino called as she cutely plodded around the stage in a nice melody while her little paws/hands were glowing the colours of the rainbow. Suddenly Simipour joined in, as they started to do a crazy dance which involved their hands, feet and the groove of their body! As the dance continued, the crowd then joined in and the whole stadium was booming with dance, and the majestic setting of the falling pink snowflakes. I was among that crowd, so I was dancing too, although I wasn't dancing for fun, it was like my body was forcing me to do it. A mystical power was controlling me…

"Wow, what a great, involving performance!" Ingo screamed.

"This is just wonderful, and it's using the nice rhythm of fun. Having the whole crowd get up and dancing was a sight to see!" Emmet added. And with that, Melanie's rather short performance was over, and although it was a five minute wait after that, it only seemed like 30 seconds, because the results, were here…

"And I am grateful to announce that the judges have made their decisions, and that means that the eight coordinators moving onto the next round are on screen!" Rosion cheered. One by one, faces of different coordinators started to flicker up. At #2, it was Melanie with an awesome performance. A little further on in the reveals was Soledad, and she was at #5. But, it was number eight and no May… Oh wait sorry, it was only at number seven! And finally, May's face flickered on at number eight.

"She just got in there, woo hoo!" Max exclaimed. Max is right, but with the way Melanie performed… I'm a bit concerned. And I'm not sure if May will be able to face up against that. The matchups were revealed and none of the three girls were battling each other... In the first round that is…

* * *

**May's POV:**

* * *

It was Soledad vs. Melanie; the last semi-final battle. Unfortunately, I had been knocked out by a trainer named Tyrone in the first round so now I was just hoping that one of my rivals could win it. Na, I'm just trolling you like Nick has been. I'm actually in the finals, and to decide who had to face me… Melanie and Soledad had to face off.

"And there's only one minute left on the clock!" Rosion announced.

"Alright Pidgeot, use Hurricane! And add to that with Stun Spore Lilligant!" Soledad cried.

"Pid-geot, geot, geot!" Pidgeot repeated as she whipped her wings forward, and sent a roaring Hurricane forward. Lilligant stood in front of the winds, and then started to twirl as orange dust radiated out of her body. It blew with the winds and Melanie was too slow to react, which caused her Pokemon to be hit and paralyzed.

"And it looks like Soledad's in the lead for this battle!" Rosion told us all. The camera closed up on the big screen, where it showed Melanie almost out of points! ...Whereas Soledad was only about half way.

"We're not being defeated! Simisear, use Fire Punch on Lilligant and Durant, use Bug Bite on Pidgeot!" Melanie called. Bot of her Pokemon where suddenly surrounded in orange-yellow sparks, and weren't able to move. Though, Melanie's strong-willed Simisear pulled through and charged out of the sparks with a flaming fist. Simisear jumped, before he rocketed back down to the ground like a blazing bullet. _BOOM! _Lilligant was swept back by the attack and rolled along the floor. Dust covered her for a brief moment before it revealed that Simisear had finished Lilligant off in one blow! _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!_

"Maybe I spoke too soon, can Melanie turn this around?!" Rosion asked.

"No, because Pidgeot's a star! Use Sky Attack!" Soledad roared with determination. Pidgeot had a massive energy burst and a dazzling white coat surrounded her body, making sparkles pour out of her soft feathers furiously. Pidgeot dashed forward without a reply from Melanie, and hurled herself though the wall of Simisear and Durant, sending them both back into a wall behind Melanie. Both Pokemon collapsed out of the indent and Simisear struggled, but did get up. Durant on the other hand… _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! _Damn that sound is annoying.

"And Durant is out, turning this battle into a one on one match!" Rosion cheered.

"Simisear, get back in this game with Fire Punch combined with Fire Blast!" Melanie ordered.

"Se—ear!" Simisear cried as he shot a flaming star out into the air, where Simisear jumped up with his fiery fist. Simisear clobbered his fist into the flames, where he started to swirl in a roar of fire. She started to rocket down like a jet where he turned into a fire bullet.

"Pidgeot, time to use Air Slash!" Soledad called. Pidgeot swooped up with blue glowing wings where she slashed them forward making two massive crescents shoot out of her wings, where the clashed together mid-air. As the two crescents swooped next to each other, they pummelled Simisear, making a lot of the fire that surrounded Simisear disappear, until only a lonesome Fire Punch was left. Simisear still raged forward and crashed his fist across Pidgeot's face, causing the bird to plummet out of the sky and hit the ground. "Get back up and use Tailwind, before going in with Quick Attack!"

"Geot!" Pidgeot squawked as she started to rocket forward, flapping her red majestic tail as she did so. Then, after Tailwind had been completed, she zoomed forward with a shining white trail following her. Simisear and Melanie looked freaked out by the speeding Pidgeot, and there was nowhere to hide.

"Times up!" Rosion roared. Pidgeot suddenly stopped herself just as she was about to hit Simisear, but the expression in Simisear and Melanie's faces remained. "And the winner of this heated semi-final battle, and the person moving onto the final stage… it's Melanie!" Pidgeot turned blankly up at the screen, and hung her head low knowing that she lost. Melanie stayed shocked and returned Simisear, before walking over to Soledad.

"Wow, I bet if Pidgeot had've landed that Quick Attack in time, you would've won the match," Melanie said. "Now, I'll definitely win for you!" Wow, Melanie can be nice and not just cold? Who would've thought.

* * *

Soon enough, it was finals time and I was stampeding down the hallway to the stage. I entered onto the stage; I was in the flesh and the roar of the crowd vibrated in my ears. I felt the tension, the moment, before getting serious and putting my game face on.

"5 minutes are on the clock, and begin!"

"Alright Gothorita and Minccino, on stage!"

"Durant, Simisear, go!" After we both made our calls, all four of our Pokemon were released with a blinding flash of white and blue.

"Cino!" Minccino squealed.

"Goth," Gothorita spat while striking a hand-to-hip pose.

"Sear/Rant!" our opponents hissed threateningly.

"Go May!" I heard Nick and Max roar from the stands. I felt my heart pounding, the finals, and against a formidable opponent that defeated Soledad…

"Alright Minccino, start this off with an intense Tail Slap!" I thrusted my hand into the air in determination, alongside the command. I tried to give myself spirit, but I just lacked it today for some reason…

"Ccino!" Minccino called menacingly, trying to imitate me. She soared into the air with her tail gaining power, before she rolled and then shot down to the ground tail first.

"Dodge it!" a quick Melanie retaliated. Simisear and Durant scuttled to the sides, completely avoiding Minccino who crashed into the ground face first, getting her silky fur dirty. "Now Durant, use Bug Bite on Minccino while Simisear – Fire Punch on Gothorita!" Both of her Pokemon attacked skilfully and quickly so I had to have a counter.

"Gothorita, Psybeam on Simisear and make it dazzling!" I cried. I knew that it was pointless calling a command for Minccino because she was gripped in the hold of Durant's jaw.

"Rita!" Gothorita squealed as she span while using Psybeam, turning her into a rainbow-shining ball. Simisear tried to approach her but he was immediately bounced back off and was sent hurdling back to Durant, who was knocked over from the forced of Simisear's fall.

"Nice one May, but you see, you're not winning today. Simisear, Durant, show them why!" she roared as her hands were thrown into the air while an evil snicker caught her eye. Durant and Simisear knew what she was talking about and got into a formation. Durant jumped onto Simisear's hand and curled its metal body up, revealing blades and sharp edges everywhere, until a Wolverine-like hand was formed on Simisear. "Durant, use Iron Head and then power that with Fire Punch Simisear!"

"RANT!" Durant screeched as he started to power his body with metallic energy. It shone against the stadium's lights, but then Simisear burst into the scene with a pummelling Fire Punch, which immediately turned the pretty silver to a fierce shiny red. But Durant's a Bug and Steel-Type, Melanie's pretty much just killing her own Pokemon with that attack.

"Come on Durant, hang in there! This is why we trained!" Melanie reminded her Pokemon. Durant stuck with it and that's when the attack began. Simisear flew into the air like a ninja, twirling in mid-air. But on the way down he kept up that twirl and he became a terrifying drill.

"Gothorita, Minccino, no-" I was cut off as Simisear collided with my two Pokemon, and created mass destruction – one of the biggest blow's I've ever seen. Fire, smoke and light poured out of the collision and I was being pushed back by the force of the attack. The explosion subdued and it revealed my two Pokemon, along with Durant, on the floor very badly injured while Simisear just stood upright with a devilish smirk on his face. He was a Fire-Type after all. "Come on guys, please get up!"

"Durant, please, you too…" Melanie said with sadness, I think just realising what she had done to her Pokemon to try and win a battle.

"Goth/Min!" I looked down roughly as my head jerked to my two Pokemon, who were standing upright with a painful grin. Melanie's eyes widened as she saw my Pokemon's will and spirit, while her Durant laid there cold.

"We're weak right now but it's two on one," I reminded Melanie. She gritted her teeth as her lethal attack didn't work. "Alright, Minccino, it's time for a Swift attack!"

"Ccino!" Minccino squeaked as she jumped up and started to twirl, her tail shining a bright yellow while unleashing an array of stars.

"Shadow Ball!" I commanded Gothorita while Minccino was still performing Swift. Gothorita put her hands closer together and gathered all of her gothic powers into a small ball of evil. She then threw it with all her might and they flew up to the stars, literally. Her attack hit a star, and bounced away until it hit another, and another until the Shadow Ball was zigzagging through the Swift attack being rebounded by each star a little at a time. But then, the sphere hit one more star and suddenly it burst, to reveal a purple and black star of its own! It multiplied, until there was a perfect balance of angel stars and hell stars, as I named them.

"What a beautiful contrast!" Rosion shrieked.

"We're winning this!" I roared as the stars of ninjas came turtling down and creamed Simisear in a single hit. "Now use Slam and Telekinesis!" Minccino then came surging down from the sky, wind currents forming around her sleek body before Gothorita eyes shone green, glowing against the shine around her body. Gothorita then took control over Minccino and powered up the attack even more, forcing Minccino to rocket through the air and collide into Simisear, sending him plummeting into the wall behind Melanie.

"No, Simisear!" she cried. The judges reacted quickly after Simisear flopped down to the ground, with all its energy drained. _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!_

"The judges have called it; this match is officially over with May being the victor!" Rosion cheered. I stared wide eyed at my Pokemon before sprinting over to the two and hugging the hell out of them.

"Thanks you two, so much…" I mumbled to them as they smiled at me cheerfully, but with a tired tinge. About an hour later the awards ceremony begun and I stood proudly on the podium with my two Pokemon who drove me to victory. The crowd roared for me, especially Max and Nick who were cheering their hearts out. They congratulated me earlier, but I still couldn't believe I was finally getting my 4th ribbon!

"We present to you…" Ingo started.

"The Anville Town Ribbon!" Emmet finished his brother off as the two handed me the red and white ribbon.

"Alright, we just got ourselves the Anville Town Ribbon!" I screamed with energy.

"Rita/Minc!" my Pokemon shouted alongside me as we all struck a pose. The crowd cheered once more, but it quickly ended as the contest was now officially over…

* * *

I woke up the next morning happy and refreshed, seeing that I was now 1 ribbon away from the Grand Festival. But I really did have a lot of time left to go; I mean it is still about 3 months away or something like that. I don't know, the author's just guessing. After I got all the necessary things done I ran downstairs to the main lobby where I found Max and Nick waiting with their bags all packed.

"Are you ready to leave?" Nick asked me.

"Yup!" I assured him as I showed him my fully packed khaki bag. "So where are we off to now?"

"No other place than Iccirus City – where I'm getting my 8th Badge!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – Acting Up A Fight!**_

* * *

**Hello everybody – welcome back to PUC! I'm really hoping I get back into this story because lately I've just been staying clear of it. Anyway, how did I do? I think I may have lost my touch after being away for so long. Idk. Well next episode they arrive in Iccirus City and Nick gets his Gym Battle! Will he win his 8****th**** Badge, or will he fail? Stay tuned guys. Well, my goal is to get that episode up within a fortnight. Let's see how that goes -.- Well, here's the Pokemon Listings!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv.40 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Emboar – Lv.47 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Heat Crash, Focus Blast, Hammer Arm**

**Servine – Lv.42 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm **

**Dewott – Lv.42 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Duosion – Lv.40 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball **

**Cubchoo – Lv.43 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Unfezant – Lv.42 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Tirtouga – Lv.41 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Eelektrik – Lv.39 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

**Lampent – Lv.41 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Beautifly – Lv.47 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.41 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle, Solarbeam**

**Minccino – Lv.40 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.39 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Emolga – Lv.40 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.38 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.37 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.30 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.30 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Arcanine – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.12 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: **I decided to re-incorporate May and Max's Pokemon Listings because I missed them c; And check out my new story & poll!


	57. Spicing it Up in Kromani!

**Change of plan – no Gym Battle. You get this very short thing. What is it? Read to find out.**

* * *

Episode 57 – Spicing it up in Kromani!

"So where are we now?" I interrogated as we entered yet another small town.

"Check the map on your C-Gear dumbass," May answered in a shirty tone back to me.

"You won your 4th ribbon yesterday, you should be celebrating not being a bitch," I replied.

"Break it up you two. I already know what this town's called, it's Kromani Town," Max explained to the two of us.

"Kromani Town?"

"Yes, I heard that its holding a Pokemon Tournament. I read a poster about it in Anville Town," he explained once again.

"A Pokemon Tournament?!" I shrieked. "Screw Iccirus City, we're staying for the Pokemon Tournament!" I threw my fist into the air and Riolu did the same, cheering for more intense battles. I looked around at the small village and there were lots of lakes, vegetation and you could feel your skin sizzling from the sun. How could a town so close to Iccirus City be so picturesque and not full of ice?

"When does the tournament start Max?" May screamed; now suddenly back to a happy mood.

"Surprisingly tomorrow."

"Then let's go book rooms at the Pokemon Centre!" I shouted again as we dashed down the main avenue of the village. We quickly arrived at the more olden day styled Pokemon Centre made completely out of wood and sprinted in, but as soon as I stepped into the lobby I could feel that something was off. A cold shiver went down my spine as a girl looked me right in the eye, and stood stone cold in front of me. I was still concrete as May and Max ran in after me but May's reaction was the most bitter.

"Congrats on winning your fourth ribbon May," the girl prompted as she yanked out her badge case, also to reveal four ribbons.

"You've got four too?!" May gasped.

"Just won it this morning, right here in Kromani Town," she snickered. "Only one day behind you May, soon to be one ahead…" Lilly turned away and grabbed her pokeball that was on the counter before strutting down the hallway to where the Pokemon Centre rooms were. But she stopped just as she was about to become out of view. "I suppose I'll see you at the tournament. I'll be sure to beat the pants off of you _again_ May. You don't stand a chance against me!" She shut her eyes, before opening them again, revealing burning flames of ambition to break down May's confidence yet again. She jerked her head back around and quickly left.

"Not this time you little slut." Ok I don't think the readers are going to appreciate you making the characters say bitch, dumbass and slut already this early in the story author. Calm your tits bro.

"Hi, may I help you?" Nurse Joy appeared at the counter and gave us that usual friendly smile as well as that all well too known question.

"Yes, could we please stay in a room?" Max asked.

"More importantly," I interrupted Nurse Joy before she could answer, "do you know where we can sign up for the tournament?"

"Right here!" she happily cheered as well as handing over a room key to Max. "Ok, but I need to regulate you with the rules of this Pokemon Tournament." We all nodded and then let her carry on. "Well since we're the town of sunny skies, luscious forests and glistening water we've adapted the name 'The Starter Town', because as you know trainers start off with Grass, Water and Fire-Types. Well that's why in our tournaments you may pick one Pokemon of the type of either Grass, Water or Fire and use it for the whole tournament. Unless you make it to the final stage, where you're allowed to switch that Pokemon out for another Fire, Grass or Water-Type. That's all you really need to know. Oh, and there are only 16 competitors allowed to compete because we roughly only have about 19 people who want to sign up to this tournament per year."

"Sounds great! It's a handful to take in, but I think I got it," I replied.

"I don't know how you can process anything with that brain of yours," May commented. I glared daggers at her but didn't care.

"You're the 10th, 11th and 12th competitors to sign up so there's plenty of room," Nurse Joy pointed out as she handed us three sign-up sheets. It had name (Nick Batlam), age (13), hometown (Undella Bay/Nuvema Town) and the Pokemon I'll be using. Hmm… Well, I could go with my tank Emboar, but he's battled a lot recently. Then there's Dewott and Servine. Naa. But after that it's just Lampent and Tirtouga. Well, I really have never used Tirtouga in a lot of battles or in tournaments. Well, Tirtouga, it's your lucky day!

* * *

"There you are Nick, Tirtouga's been sent to you. I'm sure that Duosion will be just fine here!" Juniper told me with a cheery grin.

"Thanks!" It was the morning of the tournament. I had a very good sleep last night knowing that I'd be battling in the morning. And, last night when we were eating dinner we also ran into John and Casey! They're competing too! It's gonna be a rival rally. Although I haven't seen any sign of Cheren or Wes, I get they're not really the nature types. I ran over to May and Max who had pokeballs at hand, ready to battle like me.

'_Damn this tournament,' Riolu groaned. 'I had gotten so pumped about battling but now it feels like I've been shot in the foot.'_

'_How the hell do you even know that saying?'_

'_I'm kiwi bro. We know everything.' Um ok._

"Well let's head off." We strolled down the street and at the very end was a massive old stadium. It looked like something from the roman times. It had smooth sandstone, arches ridden along the top and water fountains to surround the cliff bound arena. We walked through the big arch entrance and walked straight into the stadium where we found hard as rock bleachers, and right in the middle a round battlefield. There was about a metre's drop to wear the Pokemon battle but the trainers got a nice slab of sandstone, which was supposed to be a podium.

"I love it," May stated simply. We all looked around in awe as we just stood star struck at this ancient stadium. A coliseum if you will. The crowd was already full of fans, and a sandstone announcers podium was perched above the entrance, diverting the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the Kromani Town Pokemon Tournament! Or as its nicknamed, the Nature Battle!" an announcer roared as some of the last people entered the stadium, and we were amongst that crowd. We saw a sector of seats where John, Lilly and Casey were sitting so we ran over and joined them since it looked like an assigned areas for trainers.

"Hey guys!" Casey greeted us warmly.

"Hey Casey!" I replied with a quick wave of the hand. John was seated a few seats away from her and we also quickly greeted each other but were cut off by the announcer.

"This year, in our little battle ground of the ancients, we have added some modern technology to the battlefield. Not only have we got the regular plain battlefield but we have it being switchable to a water or grass battlefield! And there's also the very new jumbo screen which we have implemented to show matchups and to decide the battlefield! Now, let's get this underway! The first round matchups are on the big screen!" the announcer explained. 16 faces jumped onto the screen in pairs, and I was shocked.

"I'm versing Casey?!"

"I'm afraid so Max," Casey shrugged.

"And it looks like the battle's on for us too May!" John said. They both nodded at each other because they both had respect for one another. Although Lilly and I were matched up with random people, which wasn't surprising because we only had a 25% chance each of being paired up with a rival, although 66% of us actually did. Using math in everyday life… Who would've thought that math would be involved in Pokemon? Thank you Mr. Chang for teaching me your ways.

"And we're up first," Max grumbled as he looked down to his pokeball, hoping that the Pokemon that was inside could pull through for him.

* * *

"This battle between Max and Casey will now begin! Each trainer may use one Pokemon and the first Pokemon to faint is declared the loser. Please hold while we decide the battlefield!" the ref instructed them as three icons appeared on screen in a circle and the wheel started to spin. It spontaneously stopped and landed on the plain battlefield. "Alright the battlefield is set, so let this brawl begin!"

"Bellossom, let's dance!"

"Grovyle, it's all on you!" Both trainers threw their pokeballs as hard as they could and a white explosion sent both Grass-Types out onto the battlefield.

"Sommm!" Bellossom cheered as she twirled like a ballerina.

"Vyle," he snapped, and immediately stopped Bellossom right in her tracks.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade now!" Max commanded intensively. Grovyle whipped the leaves on his forearms forward, before unleashing power into them. They shone neon green as he jumped forward and did an 'X' style attack.

"Bell!" Bellossom whimpered as she fell on her back. The delicate Pokemon shook off the dirt that had attached itself to her body but she came back with an angry expression marked all over her face. She growled threateningly at Grovyle, because she meant business.

"Bellossom, Petal… Dance!" Casey screamed spontaneously. Bellossom started to twirl like a spinning top as she started to spin faster and faster, which also created a storm of petals around her. The rosy textured petals rocketed forward and all started to slash Grovyle back to back; he was taking continuous damage. "Now use Solarbeam!"

"Som!" Bellossom cheered as she quickly charged up her Solarbeam before firing it almost immediately, blowing through the pink shower and slamming against Grovyle's body with force.

"Grovyle!" Max shrieked as Grovyle's body thudded against the ground, making dust shoot out from around him. Grovyle got up but cringed at Bellossom, after the lethal attack from such a petite Pokemon. "Alright, let's get back in this with a Bullet Seed!" Grovyle reared back, before he whipped his whole body forward while sending out hundreds of green-shining seeds which just swarmed towards Bellossom.

"Bellossom, spin to deflect them and then use Petal Dance!" Bellossom started to rapidly spin, using her ballet skills to her advantage. The seeds started to deflect off of her body and shoot back at Grovyle, pelting the experienced Grass-Type. Bellossom stopped suddenly, and gave no grace to Grovyle as she threw her small arms forward and a swarm of pink petals rampaged towards him.

"Damn this girl's strong…" I heard Max grumble. "I've got it! Grovyle, use Quick Attack into the air while using Mega Drain!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle agreed as he speedily shot into the air, narrowly avoiding the swarm of petals. While 'the white flash' was shooting into the sky, his body was being surrounded in a green mystical power, which shot out from him and drenched itself over Bellossom like some sort of goo.

"Bell!" Bellossom whimpered as she started to fall on her knees from the attack. The energy from her body was being sent back to Grovyle and he started to move faster and faster until you could barely see his body.

"Come on down!" Max pumped his fist into the air with a command and Grovyle obeyed, speeding back down like a meteor. _BOOM! _A large crater was formed into the field and some grubby dust covered the field. Was it over just like that?

"SOM!" Unfortunately, no. A small figure shot into the sky and everyone in the crowd looked up in hope. "BELL-AA!" A rampaging wind started to surround the Grass-Type and brightly glowing leaves started to join them. They kept forming around Bellossom until she could be seen no more...

"Leaf Storm!" Casey screamed in shock. Bellossom then relentlessly threw the Leaf Storm down on top of Grovyle And another shadowing of smoke covered the field. I looked over to Max and he had his head hung low. I think that he knew it was over.

"Grovyle is unable to battle," the referee started as the battlefield had shredded its smoke. "Which means that Casey and Bellossom are the winners!" Bellossom twirled back down to the ground and landed on her trainer's arm. They both posed as the crowd erupted in cheers. Their faces lit up as they realised they were moving onto the quarter-semi-finals. Yes, it was already the quarter-semis.

"And now our next battle, Nick vs. Dingo!" the announcer roared. I had totally forgotten about my battle… Dammit! We both got up from the stands and then walked onto our trainer podiums. "We will have the computer decide your battlefield." A few seconds later after the computer randomized through the battlefield options we were given the Grass battlefield. Crap, not what I wanted.

"That's great. Let's do this Tropius!" my opponent shouted.

"Tirtouga, rock and… roll!"

* * *

"With a stunning victory from Nick Batlam still fresh in our mind, let's now move onto our next match: Lilly and Harmonica. Our trainers are already at their stands, and the battlefield is water, so begin!"

"Let's play our trump card, it's all on you Swanna!"

"I'm counting on you Heatmor!" Harmonica screamed. Haha, Harmonica… What a funny name...

* * *

"Finish this with Hurricane!" Lilly commanded. Swanna flapped her large wings forcefully, creating a massive tornado of wind almost immediately which started to suck up all the water on the battlefield!

"Heatmor!" Harmonica screamed fearfully. Heatmor was washed away by the attack and knocked out instantly!

"Heatmor is unable to battle, Lilly and Swanna are the winners!" the ref declared. Swanna puffed out her chest, showing her prominence while Lilly just sighed and returned her Pokemon. The first three matches were dominated by us but May and John were last up, so now it was a long wait until the reveal of who's coming to the quarter-semi's with the three of us…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**NEXT EPISODE – The Kromani Water Lilly!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – welp, fail. This episode is very short I know and I also know that it took a month to get out rather than the promised fortnight. On an unrelated subject, we know have 32 favourites and followers on this story! I'm flattered, and also 200 and something reviews. I really didn't think anyone would every like this story but you guys have said its great, so I just want to let you know that I really am trying to get myself to write. I am trying to get episodes out but… ugh. Idk what's wrong with me. A lot, that's all I can say. Anyway, I wasn't expecting to do a tournament, but plans change and I decided to slip in a 3 episode tournament before the Gym Battle. I was actually writing the first part of the episode but then I was like 'stuff this', and decided I wanted some practice for the Unova League, which is coming up soon :) Well, Pokemon Listings!**

_Nick:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Riolu – Lv.40 Sky Uppercut, Extreme Speed, Endure, Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch**

**Emboar – Lv.47 Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Heat Crash, Focus Blast, Hammer Arm**

**Servine – Lv.42 Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm **

**Dewott – Lv.42 Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Tackle, Water Pledge**

**Tirtouga – Lv.42 Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Sandstorm**

**Cubchoo – Lv.43 Slash, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Superpower**

_(AT JUNIPER'S LAB)_

**Unfezant – Lv.42 Quick Attack, Gust, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Sky Attack**

**Duosion – Lv.41 Psychic, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball **

**Eelektrik – Lv.39 Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Crunch, Thunderbolt**

**Lampent – Lv.41 Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Flame Burst**

_May:_

_(ON TEAM)_

**Blaziken – Lv.73 Fire Spin, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Brave Bird**

**Beautifly – Lv.47 Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

**Munchlax – Lv.55 Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Metronome, Focus Punch**

**Chikorita – Lv.41 Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Tackle, Solarbeam**

**Minccino – Lv.40 Slam, Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Swift, Shadow Ball**

**Gothorita – Lv.39 Telekinesis, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam**

_(AT PETALBURG GYM - POKEMON IN THE UNOVA JOURNEY)_

**Emolga – Lv.40 Thunder Fang, Sky Attack, Electro Ball, Air Slash**

**Glaceon – Lv.45 Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball**

_Max:_

**Grovyle – Lv.39 Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Pound, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade**

**Gallade – Lv.37 Psychic, Teleport, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut, Close Combat**

**Poochyena – Lv.30 Bite, Quick Attack, Roar, Shadow Ball**

**Joltik – Lv.30 Thunderbolt, Electroweb, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Arcanine – Lv.40 Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Dig, Flame Charge, Fire Fang**

**Rufflet – Lv.15 Fury Attack, Leer, Wing Attack**

**Until next time – **_**MonfernoFreak**_


End file.
